Changes hurt
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Spike debía ser un experto en cambios dada su actual naturaleza vampírica pero hay cambios que resultan tan inesperados y sorprendentes que ni siquiera alguien como él podría haberse preparado para lo que le iba a ocurrir.
1. Prólogo

**Changes hurt**

**Prólogo: Bajo tu mirada impaciente.**

La noche había vuelto a caer en la ciudad y no importaba mucho que su nombre hiciera referencia al astro rey pues, incluso, en Sunnydale la oscuridad tiene cabida. Precisamente en Sunnydale lo hacía mucho más que en la mayoría de las ciudades pues se trataba de un lugar muy especial. Tan especial que podía ser el origen del mismísimo 'Fin del Mundo' si no se tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que sucede tras dicha oscuridad.

Por lo tanto es de agradecer el ver tanto un nuevo día como una nueva noche porque significa que has pasado con vida otras 24 horas más. Por supuesto que no solamente las pasaste acabando con todas esas criaturas que, cada día y sus horas de noche, intentan acabar contigo; yendo desde los clásicos, y casi adorables en un cierto sentido perverso, hasta zombis para pasar por pesadillas y miedos sin olvidar a los demonios autóctonos de la ciudad y los que vienen de visita. Cada una de esas criaturas se podía decir que vienen con el título pero luego tienes que enfrentarte a profecías que anuncian tu inminente muerte, a la peor pelea que se puede tener con un novio y a las ansias de poder de un político. Y no, esto último no es lo mismo que pasa en todas las ciudades del mundo, o por lo menos así se espera porque abortar una 'Ascensión' debería ser suficiente para una vida.

No, no son suficientes medios para intentar acabar con tu vida, de nuevo, sino que los que están bajo tu protección crean amalgamas imposibles de derrotar para una solitaria luchadora como es una. Siempre tiene que haber algo nuevo y más peligroso para matarte cada día, o semana, o mes. Es una historia sin fin.

Debe decirse que lo peor de las noches en Sunnydale es que casi nunca son iguales a la anterior, salvo por el pequeño detalle de tener que luchar por tu vida, no tener tiempo para dedicarlo, o perderlo según algunos, en ti misma; y que casi siempre comienzan en un oscuro y solitario cementerio.

Pero cuando ya estás bastante acostumbrada a esta rutina diaria va y llega una noche como esta y descubres que debías haber hecho tu trabajo ciegamente como se te había ordenado una y otra vez en el pasado y el presente, seguramente en el futuro también lo harán, porque el **Mal**, aunque **impotente**, o **flácido**, para actuar de manera personal en su misión siempre puede encontrar otros medios para conseguir la realización de sus metas. Y todos en esta ciudad saben cuál es su meta…

¡Matar a la Slayer!

No hay segundo en que te pares a pensar por qué no acabaste con él como debías ser tu sagrado deber. Podría ser que, de manera ingenua, ya no le pudieras ver como una verdadera amenaza a pesar de todo el mal que lleva a sus espaldas y del tremendo daño que te ha causado desde el primer momento en que entró en tu vida, pero la verdad es que sabes que es **peligroso**. Es un verdadero peligro y un asesino despiadado, tanto que ya te mató un par de veces. Aunque, en realidad, no es que te hubiera matado a ti personalmente, ya que eso te habría convertido en una broma cósmica con menos gracia de la que ya lo eres. No, a quien mató fue a otras Slayer y no a ti pero, a pesar de esta verdad, sientes como si así fuera por ser parte del legado de todas las chicas que llevaron tu misma carga y responsabilidad con anterioridad a tu momento.

Se podría decir que sigue con vida porque te ayudó cuando no te estaba traicionando para intentar matarte. Así se pasó el último año, entre querer matarte y tener que ayudarte. Ahora te ayuda, ahora te quiere matar, ahora te vuelve a ayudar…

_Supongo que hoy tocaría intentar matar a la Slayer_-, pensó Buffy con un tono de cansina resignación.

En ese momento las afiladas garras de su actual enemigo contra el que se estaba enfrentando le pasaron lo suficientemente cerca para considerarse un contacto íntimo o invasión de su espacio personal, y esto último era algo que la irritaba profundamente. Sino fuera por sus innatos reflejos de Slayer ya habría perdido la cabeza, y esta vez de manera literal, u otro de sus miembros. Estaba claro que a esto se le podía llamar un buen toque de atención para apartar a Spike de su mente y centrarse en seguir con vida el tiempo necesario para poder recibir la ayuda de su caballería personal.

_Por supuesto que sería mucho más sencillo de no tenerle delante_-, maldijo para si misma Buffy.

El vampiro se mantenía en cuclillas sobre la verja, que se alzaba alrededor del piso en construcción en el que se encontraban, observando cada uno de los movimientos dados por la Slayer y que conseguían mantenerla con vida unos segundos más de los esperados. Y ya iba por el cuarto de hora. Daba igual, al final carecería de importancia el tiempo que logró mantener al demonio a raya, solo era cuestión de tiempo que acabara muerta a manos del contrincante que el propio Spike le había procurado. De sus cuatro manos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

-Pronto me veré libre de tu presencia, Slayer-. Spike sonrió emocionado ante la idea de un mundo sin su maldita Slayer siempre encima de él hostigándole cada vez que algo no le salía como esperaba y se desquitara con él. Y todo porque no podía defenderse. _Menuda heroína_-, pensó Spike.-Un nuevo amanecer se presentará para mí.

Ella sabía que no debía pensar de una manera derrotista porque sería como echar piedras a su propio tejado, un tejado de cristal muy quebradizo, pero tal vez, en la actual situación, Spike había encontrado a alguien capaz de concederle su mayor deseo.

_¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba?…ah, si. Un… bueno, es un nombre casi impronunciable para alguien si solamente lo había oído decir una sola vez, y que no es ninguna freak de lo paranormal…¡Chicknick!…o algo parecido_.

Una bestia con un enorme cuerpo cuadrúpedo del tamaño de un rinoceronte pero con la constitución y reflejos de un gran felino. Sin olvidar su mitad superior pseudohumanoide, tipo centauro, con aquellos cuatro brazos capaces de doblar su longitud. Realmente era un bicho de lo más duro pero lo peor era que ninguna de las armas utilizadas por Buffy habían logrado hacerle el más mínimo daño. Aunque eso no era totalmente cierto porque si había sido capaz de cortarle e incluso partirle algunos huesos pero para ser inmediatamente curados, sin olvidar que no había brotado ni una simple gota de sangre de sus heridas.

-¿Será que tal vez no tenga sangre?-. Se preguntó Buffy.-Eso sería el colmo. La Slayer muerta por culpa de una criatura sin sangre enviada por un vampiro. Esto no puede llegar a ser más patético de lo que ya lo es.

Un nuevo ataque fue esquivado por parte de Buffy, para decepción de un más que impaciente Spike, y consiguió asestarle un golpe directo en uno de los brazos con su hacha. El metal atravesó la carne del demonio hasta que se detuvo de pronto y superando el punto de resistencia del metal se rompió en varios pedazos que llovieron sobre el suelo dejando a la Slayer únicamente con el mango aferrado en sus manos.

Por supuesto… ni una gota de sangre manó de la herida antes de que se cerrase como si nunca hubiera existido.

-¡Acaba con ella de una vez!-. Le gritó Spike a su actual 'compañero de armas' cansado de la actual situación.-Si quisiera ver algo aburrido y repetitivo habría ido a ver la patética vida de la Slayer y su banda de 'white hats'-. _Y eso demuestra lo patética que llega a ser mi vida actualmente_.-Ya podría estar celebrando su muerte con un buen trago de su yugular-, Buffy sintió la mirada de Spike recorrerle su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío lo recorriese pero, ¿cuál había sido la causa?-o, tal vez de su femoral.

Buffy puso cara de desagrado al pensar en Spike mordiéndola entre las piernas pero por alguna causa había tardado más de lo normal en reaccionar ante un comentario sexualmente desagradable por parte del vampiro.

-Eres un cerdo, Spike-. Le gritó Buffy al vampiro que le sonrió el 'cumplido' que le ofreció la Slayer.

Tiempo. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo.

Para bien o para mal.

__________

__________

-Hay que darse prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo.

Las palabras de Riley eran cruelmente ciertas pero no por decirlas en voz alta iban a ofrecer más resistencia y velocidad a las piernas de los Scoobies. La más reciente formación de la Scooby-Gang seguía formada por los integrantes originales: Willow, Xander y, por mucho que le molestase el hecho de ser incluido en un grupo de adolescente, Giles. Grupo al que se les habían unido otros miembros: Tara, actual ocupante del corazón de la pelirroja y, igual que ella, una bruja experimentada a tener en cuenta. Anya, un ex–demonio conocido como Anyanka que cubrió el mundo de muerte y dolor por más de mil años… y que ahora es la novia de Xander.

Podía parecer una simple coincidencia que los miembros de la Scooby-Gang resultasen formar parejas entre ellos. Como pasaba con los antiguos miembros: Oz y Cordelia, ex–parejas de Willow y Xander respectivamente. Y, por supuesto, al hablar de parejas tal vez podría haber formado parte del grupo el ex de la Slayer, Angel el vampiro con alma en su búsqueda de la redención…, para ser sustituido actualmente, tanto en el grupo como en el corazón de Buffy por Riley Finn, un ex–militar que perteneció al movimiento gubernamental conocido como 'La Iniciativa' que luchaba contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad en Sunnydale. Luchaba y recogía pedazos de demonios para crear su propia versión del monstruo de Frankenstein que, por supuesto para no salirse de la norma, también quiso matar a la Slayer.

Entre todos estos jóvenes se alzaba la madura figura de Rupert Giles que, aunque no se podía decir que formase parte del grupo, más por su propio deseo de no sentirse aún más mayor de lo que ya lo era, era el más cercano a la Slayer para cuidarla y enseñarle como luchar contra todo tipo de criaturas al haber sido nombrado por el Watcher´s Council como su segundo Watcher tras la muerte de Merrick. Cargo que aún sigue manteniendo de manera personal a pesar de haber sido despedido hacía unos dos años, unos pocos meses antes de que la propia Buffy abandonase el Watcher´s Council por diferentes irreconciliables.

Tal vez ser un ex–algo fuera una especie de requisito no nombrado para formar parte del equipo de la Slayer.

-A este ritmo espero que para cuando lleguemos la manera para matar a ese demonio sea vomitándole encima pues es lo único que me parece que seré capaz de hacer nada más detenerme-. Y, aún así, Xander no se detuvo.

Siendo totalmente sinceros uno de los motivos de estado de Xander, quitando la carrera que se estaban pegando, era que, una vez más para no romper la tradición, le tocó cargar con los ingredientes para el conjuro más desagradables al olfato; en comparación al subfusil que portaba Riley. Un arma que estaba cubierto de runas para otorgarle todo el poder posible a la munición cubierta de la poca sustancia mágica que se supone puede matar al Xydrnik. Si, este es el nombre del demonio o, ¿qué te creías? Una sustancia que fue más que difícil de encontrarla como encontrar algo útil sobre ese demonio en particular por culpa de pensarse que se trataba de una especie extinta hace milenios.

-Espero que funcione-. Rogó nerviosa Willow sin dejar de correr.

-Lo hará, Hill. Lo haremos-. Le animó Tara cogiéndola de la mano y ofreciéndole un poco de moral apretándosela tiernamente con cariño.-Sólo hay que llegar a tiempo.

__________

__________

Spike continuaba con su letanía de quejas y protestas viendo que en vez de matarla de una vez el demonio siguiera jugando con la Slayer. No necesitaba recordar todas las veces en las que él mismo había estado jugando con la Slayer en vez de darle el golpe final para saber que era un error.

_A esta chica no se le debe permitir pensar. Y mucho menos con ese grupito de perdedores que la acompañan como si fueran sus mascotas_.

Y eso era porque, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo, siempre lograban encontrar la forma de estropear todos los planes. Los suyos y los ajenos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, mate? ¿Necesitas que aquí Blondie te invite a qué la mates?

Fue en ese momento cuando Spike sintió una horrible sensación igualita a cuando descubres que ya no te queda ni una mísera cerveza en la nevera. En este caso concretamente solo podía significar una cosa.

Llegan los refuerzos.

Usando su aventajada visión proporcionada por el simple hecho de ser vampiro, Spike localizó con gran facilidad el origen de aquella mala sensación en la visión de aquel grupo de pandilleros corriendo hacia donde se encontraban.

-… no puedo creerlo… es imposible que lo hicieran…-, Spike no podía dar crédito a lo que veía y, más en concreto, a lo que significaba.-… brujas del demonio.

Propulsándose gracias a uno de los brazos del demonio, Buffy pudo plantarle una buena patada directa a la cara logrando hacerle retroceder el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera ver el rostro de Spike. Con una sonrisa en su rostro supo el por qué del cabreo del vampiro. Sus amigos venían para ayudarla para poder terminar con el demonio invencible.

_Justo a tiempo_.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 1: Lo que debe hacerse.**

______________________________

Muy buenas a todos. Supongo que este fic será una sorpresa para todos los que han estado siguiendo cada una de las historias que he escrito. Y, seguramente, por un buen y principal motivo ya que solamente había escrito, hasta ahora, fics de One Piece, de Robin y Zoro en su mayoría. Ahora sabéis que puedo cometer errores en muchos otros fics sin tener que ser de One Piece.^^

La verdad es que esta historia la tengo escrita, pero no acabada por, digamos que unos cuantos capítulos, desde… la verdad es que estoy pensando mientras escribo esto y… tengo que hacer tiempo para que pueda acordarme… un momento… pero, ¿por qué no paras de escribir y te pones a pensar?... … … lo siento, no tengo mucha memoria para estas cosas así que digamos unos cuatro o cinco años… y eso que tendría que contar la anterior historia que escribí, y no terminé porque me estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza enorme… pero, en fin, cualquier momento es bueno para terminar lo que una vez se empezó y este es el momento para esta historia.

Para los que teman que a causa de este fic puedan sentirse afectados los que estoy escribiendo para One Piece, recordar lo que he escrito ahí arriba. Esta historia se encuentra actualmente escrita salvo el final así que solamente debo pasarlo al ordenador. Algo que, incluso yo, puedo hacer sin perder mucho tiempo, aún así los capítulos serán actualizados cada 15 días o 20.

Ahora espero que algunas reviews logren hacerme ver que, tras destrozar One Piece, ahora es el turno de Buffy. ;P

Me servirá para desahogarme un poco porque, a pesar de haberme quitado prácticamente toda la historia de la cabeza, los restantes capítulos finales aún desean abandonar tan pésimo lugar. Y conociendo mi cabeza por tanto tiempo no se lo echo en cara.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído este prólogo. Ahora ofrecer vuestras opiniones siempre que tengáis fuerzas para hacerlo.;DD

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 1: Lo que debe hacerse.**

En el instante en que Xander se detuvo parecía, por el aspecto de su rostro y su color, que iba a echar la papilla junto a sus tripas pero, afortunadamente, no fue así. Sin perder tiempo empezó a dibujar en el suelo la representación de la magia mediante los símbolos que le había dibujado previamente Willow en la hoja de papel que le servía de ejemplo. Ni en broma se iba a poder acordar de todos esos símbolos sin una muestra previa de lo que debía dibujar. Por supuesto que el dibujo no podía ser realizado con simple tiza o pintura sino con… bueno, con algo que Xander no quiso saber de qué se trataba exactamente pues ya olía bastante mal para tener que ponerle un nombre.

Cuando Giles le alcanzó empezó a ayudarle con la planificación y la realización del círculo mágico. Todo esto mientras las chicas se preparaban mentalmente para poder mediar con el poder que tenían que ayudar a materializarse en el arma de Riley.

Xander alzó un instante la vista para ver como aún le quedaba un buen trecho para que Riley llegase a la base del edificio en construcción den donde se estaba desarrollando el combate entre Buffy y el Xydrnik. Podía notarse como el ex–soldado no se iba a permitir pensar siquiera en descansar mientras ella está arriesgando su vida para conseguirles el tiempo necesario para que pudieran conseguir los medios necesarios para obtener lo necesario con lo que matar al demonio.

__________

Ya no había tiempo.

Spike sabía que muy pronto llegarían la peste de los amigos de la Slayer y lograrían acabar con un demonio imposible de matar para después decidir cual sería la mejor manera para acabar con él. Tal vez decidirían torturarle un poco por todo lo que les había hecho antes de rematarlo clavándole una estaca en el corazón inerte que yace oculto tras su pecho si decidieran hacerlo rápido, de otra manera buscarían cualquier otro método eficaz para acabar con un vampiro. Pero eligieran lo que eligieran una cosa estaba mucho más que clara.

Buffy lo haría polvo o, tal vez como última humillación, dejaría que ese imbécil que tiene por amigo fuera quien acabase con él. Spike, el Slayer de Slayers muerto a manos de alguien a quien nunca se molestaría en beberle ni una gota de su patética sangre.

_Seguro que es lo que la muy zorra hará para humillarme_.

Podía escuchar como alguien se acercaba corriendo por las escaleras.

_El nuevo sextoy de la Slayer_.

Él ya le había pedido a Buffy que matase a Spike de una vez una buena cantidad de veces, tantas que Spike había pensado que era como iniciaban las conversaciones entre ellos. Por lo menos Riley sabía que resultaba peligroso incluso con ese chip metido en su cabeza. Había que darle el mérito de ello… aunque también podía ser por otra causa menos noble…

_Hey, Buffy. ¿Por fin vas a matar hoy a ese increíblemente poderoso y, demasiado para poder ser real, atractivo vampiro? Es que cada vez que estoy a su lado me siento tan poca cosa como el patético de Xander_-, pensó Spike imitando la voz de Riley.-_No lo sé, Riley. Es que a pesar de que sé que Spike es demasiado peligroso lo necesito cerca de mí, ¿me puedes entender, verdad?_-, continuó Spike ahora imitando a Buffy.-_Buffy… no me digas que te sientes atraído por ese vampiro… bueno, ya sé que es pura sensualidad y belleza pero… ¿es qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?_

Buffy casi fue alcanzada por un puñetazo del demonio al verse sorprendida por el extraño comportamiento del vampiro que parecía estar hablando consigo mismo.

_Supongo que eso es lo que pasa al estar durante más de un siglo con alguien como Drusilla_.

Ajeno a todo eso Spike continuó con su representación.

_Pero Riley, ¿tú crees qué me gasto tanto dinero en ropa, maquillaje y peluquería para parecer recién salida de un spot de champús para tener que ser vista rodeada por todos vosotros? Necesito a Spike cerca para poder verme mucho mejor…_

Spike se detuvo en seco en esa línea de pensamientos. ¿Realmente podía ser esa la causa por la que la Slayer no lo había matado a estas alturas? ¿Por una simple cuestión de imagen?

_¡Al infierno con todos! ¡¡Qué se la cargue con mi bendición!!_

El grito de Buffy sacó a Spike de sus profundos pensamientos. Vio como el golpe que recibió la hizo arrastrarse por el suelo de una manera muy poco elegante para los elevados estandartes de la Slayer. Pero por desgracia aún seguía con vida y la misión de matar a la Slayer ya no podía completarse. Una vez más todo salía mal por culpa de no poder hacerlo con sus propias manos… aunque no lo hubiera logrado en el pasado cuando lo había intentado. Esa no era la cuestión ahora mismo.

El demonio abrió su boca desencajando la mandíbula y Spike supo que aquello significaba la muerte para la Slayer. Por fin se iba a poder deshacer de ella tras tanto tiempo viendo este momento como un sueño inalcanzable.

Pero… ya era tarde, el tiempo se había acabado.

-¡Bloodyhell!-. Maldijo para si mismo el vampiro mientras saltaba desde la verja y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su enemiga.

Buffy logró incorporarse pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que le resultaba imposible sentir gran parte de su cuerpo, seguramente adormecido a causa de los golpes sufridos que lo debieron dejar completamente cubierto de moratones. Suerte del factor de curación que venía de serie con el título de Slayer.

Cuando pudo mirar al frente, enfocando los ojos y logrando aclararlos, solo vio como algo había surgido de la boca del demonio y se dirigía, sin ninguna duda, hacia ella con la 'sana' intención de matarla. Parecía ser una especie de aguijón en el extremo de una larguísima lengua que hizo sospechar a Buffy de que si aquello lograba su objetivo, o sea, ensartarla como un pincho de carne, no había ninguna duda de que sería el fin.

Su fin. Otra vez.

_¿Y por qué tengo la impresión de que no será la última vez?_

De pronto un grito llenó el vacío de la noche y para la Slayer se hizo la oscuridad mientras caía de espaldas cargando con un fuerte dolor por todo su cuerpo. Cuando se golpeó contra el suelo se percató de que lo que había podido oír no había sido su grito. Y no solamente porque ella no había gritado sino porque ella no tenía una voz tan grave y profunda.

Ante ella se encontraba el demonio y siguiendo aquella larga lengua que pasaba por encima suya echó la vista hacia atrás, tumbada de espaldas, para poder ver a Spike atravesar la verja que rodeaba este lugar. Pero lo que le atrajo más la atención fue el que en un costado tenía clavado el aguijón del Xydrnik.

-Y ahora va y me salva-. Murmuró para si misma Buffy mientras se ponía en pie.

Spike se encontraba al borde de una buena y espectacular caída por haberle salvado la vida, pero ella se decía que ese no era el motivo, solamente quería derrotar al demonio y solamente por esa causa había agarrado aquella lengua y se disponía a cortarla con la ayuda de una pieza grande de su recientemente destrozada hacha. El corte fue directo y profundo pero, una vez más y ya iban…, no recibió nada de sangre como recompensa a su acción por parte de aquella lengua tan, aparentemente, frágil y vulnerable.

-No me extraña nada que te matasen, pet-. Se burló Spike al ver la inoperancia de Buffy.-Mira y aprend-

El vampiro resbaló cuando el demonio retrajo su lengua y que Buffy tuvo que esquivar para no recibir un asqueroso y baboso lametazo desagradable por su parte, no sin antes alzar la mirada por la absurda acción de Spike. No fue muy complicado el apartarse pero lo que no pudo evitar fue ser salpicada por la saliva del demonio que le mojó la camiseta por lo que no pudo ni siquiera decir una buena réplica a las últimas palabras de Spike.

-Ewww, babas de demonio-. Dijo Buffy con un tono de puro asco pero entonces se fijó mejor a su ropa y lo que vio si fue una sorpresa.-¿¡**Es sangre**!?

Sin poder llegar a creerse que el demonio había resultado finalmente herido buscó con la mirada a Spike para que le ofreciese algún tipo de explicación sobre lo que había sucedido. Spike ya no se encontraba en el último lugar donde Buffy le había visto.

Había desaparecido.

Más concretamente se había caído del edificio.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 2: En el fondo… un vampiro.**

______________________________

Aquí termina el primer capítulo. Subido tan pronto por ser tan corto y porque con la poca recepción que hubo pues no tengo mucha presión, salvo la que me impongo. Espero que algo de interés vaya obteniendo y se me perdonen todos los errores que existen en el fic… y si no es así pues pediros algo de comprensión. Ya advertí que la historia era antigua y ahora me encuentro más cómodo escribiendo sobre One Piece así que espero que con el paso de los capítulos vuelva a cogerle el truco a este fic.

**Review**:

**Gabe Logan**: Eres único, colega. Gracias por apoyarme con este fic a pesar de no ser seguidor. Procuraré que no te duermas. ;DD

Muy bien, espero que poco a poco alguien más se vaya sumando a seguir esta historia pero mientras tanto, a los pocos que la leen, por favor dejar alguna palabra de consuelo a este pobre escritor T.T

Muchas Gracias.

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 2: En el fondo… un vampiro.**

Lo único que pudo ver fue un cuerpo cayendo al vacio desde el lugar en donde Buffy se encontraba luchando por su vida contra un demonio invencible. Y no necesitaba su experiencia con los demonios para saber que aquel cuerpo no se correspondía con lo descrito acerca del Xydrnik, por lo tanto solamente podía haber una respuesta para la identidad del cuerpo.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra Riley siguió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras se le humedecían los ojos y aferraba con fuerza su arma contra su pecho.

Aquel demonio era historia.

__________

Giles y Xander fueron los únicos del grupo que habían visto caer el cuerpo del edificio ya que las chicas estaban ocupadas con el conjuro. Sabiendo que no se debía interrumpir su realización permanecieron en silencio tras compartir una dolorosa mirada. A pesar de ello Xander sentía una necesidad imperiosa por salir corriendo hasta el lugar en donde había aterrizado aquel cuerpo… Buffy.

-"Protector de la Naturaleza y de la vida/Otorga tu fuerza y poder a nuestras manos/Para que así al mal logremos detener/Haciendo que se consuma en el Abismo."

Un fuerte resplandor surgió en el espacio en donde se encontraba el círculo mágico en donde estaban las chicas justo cuando terminaron de recitar el conjuro y como un flash rápidamente se consumió.

-Está hecho-. Anunció una orgullosa Willow.

-A pesar de que resultó una más que ridícula y forzada traducción al inglés de unos textos originales en Drgath-. Señaló Anya incrédula ante esa muestra de felicidad por algo tan burdo como lo que habían hecho.

Giles dirigió una cansada mirada a Anya antes de centrar su atención en las dos brujas oficiales del grupo. Podían ver con gran claridad una profunda preocupación en aquellos ojos pero pensaban que era por el conjuro y las palabras de Anya.

-Bueno, tú eras el demonio 'viejo' así que podías haberte esforzado más pero no te he visto con mucho entusiasmo. Solamente te dedicabas a molestar con comentarios que no servían para nada salvo buscar un conjuro para hacerte cerrar es bocaz-

-¿Podemos irnos?-. Le interrumpió la voz de Giles.

-Si, claro-. Asintió Willow.- Como he dicho es ya está hech-

Sin más ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo allí de manera inútil Xander salió corriendo hacia el lugar en donde debía haber caído el cuerpo de 'Buffy' con una rapidez que no mostraba el esfuerzo realizado apenas unos momentos antes.

Las chicas vieron que incluso el propio Giles había salido corriendo detrás de Xander. Ninguna de ellas parecía comprender a qué se debía aquellas prisas porque en vez de dirigirse hacia las escaleras que les llevarían al piso en donde se encontraba luchando Buffy iban a una parte de la base del edificio que se encontraba totalmente sumido en la oscuridad.

Intercambiando unas confusas miradas salieron detrás de sus amigos.

__________

En lo único en lo que podía pensar en estos momentos era en el demonio que se iba a encontrar en pocos metros y en como lo iba a matar de la manera más salvaje posible por haber asesinado a la chica que amaba, incluso si era a riesgo de perder su vida. En estos momentos nada le importaba salvo cobrarse su venganza.

Por eso cuando no entendía el ruido de pelea que venía del piso aunque todo se volvió totalmente fuera de lugar cuando al llegar a la zona del combate se encontró a la mismísima Buffy, relativamente en perfectas condiciones lo que significaba cualquier cosa salvo estar muerta, luchando con el demonio. Un demonio que, a diferencia de Buffy, si presentaba claras evidencias de daño. Lo que para Riley solamente significaba una nueva muestra de confusión porque se suponía que al Xydrnik no se le podía dañar.

_¿Entonces cómo explicas lo que estás viendo?_

El rostro del demonio estaba cubierto de su propia sangre, una sangre que no paraba de manar proveniente de su boca y que estaba encharcando el suelo del lugar.

Al ver llegar a Riley, Buffy retrocedió hacia su posición con la complicidad del demonio que detuvo sus ataques por completo para comprobar cuál iba a ser el nuevo movimiento por parte de la Slayer ahora que se suponía iba a recibir ayuda.

-Ya era hora, Money. Sé que tenéis mucha confianza en mis habilidades para entretener a la gente pero ya se me habían acabado los chistes de 'toc, toc' y se estaba poniendo algo impaciente-. Entonces Buffy pudo notar la extraña mirada que le estaba lanzando Riley, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma. _Espero que realmente no lo haya visto porque aún tenemos un demonio del que encargarnos_.-¿Pasa algo? No me digas… ¿tan mal aspecto tengo? Seguro que estoy horrible toda sudada y cubierta de las babas y la sangre de ese Chicknick.

-Creí que…-, Riley señaló con la cabeza el agujero que había hecho Spike en la verja.-Vi caer un cuerpo y, bueno, pensé que habías sido tú ya que eras la única que estaba aquí luchando contra el demonio… ¿verdad?

Buffy le dedicó una tranquilizante sonrisa mientras le cogía el rostro con una mano.

-Pues ya puedes comprobar que no era yo-. Por un instante parecía que Buffy le iba a dar un beso pero pensándoselo mejor decidió que esperaría a estar más decente para no terminar vomitando.

Al escuchar esto Riley pensó que, a pesar de sus precauciones, se encontraron con un espectador ajeno a la lucha que recibió la peor parte. Con furia en su mirada se preparó para lanzar su ataque contra el Xydrnik que continuaba observándoles en silencio expectante por su próxima acción.

-Ha sido tu última víctima inocente, demonio… del demonio-. Terminó de manera lamentable su frase.-No les digas a los demás lo que acaba de decir.

Pero Buffy tenía otras cosas en la mente en esos momentos.

-Creo que es bastante exagerado eso de inocente-. Murmuró Buffy entre dientes.

Mirándola totalmente sin saber a qué podía estar refiriéndose le quitó el seguro a su arma y la preparó para iniciar el fuego. Cuando la bala pasó a la recámara se cerró el interruptor que daba inicio al conjuro de las chicas conectando el poder de Gaia con las runas que empezaron a iluminarse dándole un resplandor de lo más esotérico al subfusil. Riley apuntó al demonio concentrándose en los posibles puntos más vulnerables del demonio según lo poco que habían aprendido del Xydrnik. Y si eso no daba resultado pues seguiría su instinto sobre demonios.

El Xydrnik les sonrió mientras la sangre continuaba goteando de su boca.

-Tú última risa, bastardo-. Le anunció Riley antes de apretar el gatillo.

El sonido que salió del arma cogió por sorpresa tanto a Riley como a la propia Buffy pues no se encontraron escuchando el característico martilleo atronador de un arma de fuego automática, sin silenciador, perteneciente al ejército de los Estados Unidos preparado y construido para matar a una gran cantidad de diferentes tipos de demonios.

No, no se trataba de ese sonido.

Lo que estaban escuchando eran… casi se podían llamar voces… incluso, con más seguridad y menos miedo a equivocarse, se podía asegurar que se trataban de **lamentos**. Pero todo esto quedó en una pequeña anécdota, para contar a sus amigos y, principalmente, a Giles para sus informes, cuando comprobaron la letal eficacia de aquella munición que era capaz de atravesar la piel extradura del demonio y su carne logrando hacerlo sangrar.

Riley tenía la experiencia suficiente para conseguir los blancos adecuados una vez comprobada la eficacia de su arma contra el demonio. Su objetivo principal fue la localización de los corazones… de los cuatro.

Buffy observaba sin pestañear como el demonio estaba siendo destrozado con cada bala que lo alcanzaba mientras ella tenía que cubrirse los oídos para procurar minimizar el sonido de aquellos **lamentos** tan desgarradores que vomitaba el subfusil.

Todo acabó cuando se callaron las voces del arma y su luz se fue apagando hasta que desapareció por completo. A pesar de su reticencia a la utilidad de las armas de fuego para la lucha contra los demonios y fuerzas de la oscuridad, Buffy tenía que admitir que esta vez había sido la perfecta solución a su problema cuando el Xydrnik cayó de bruces contra el suelo sobre un enorme charco de su propia sangre.

-No ha estado nada mal, agente Finn-. Cuando Riley la escuchó se volvió hacia ella mirándola con falso asombro.-Vale, has estado genial y no me importa nada el ser salvada por una vez-. Buffy se abrazó a su novio limpiándose la cara en su pecho. Alzando la cabeza le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.-Pero solo por ti.

La pareja se fundió en un apasionado beso con un cadáver demoníaco de telón de fondo para esta escena tan romántica de una noche en Sunnydale.

__________

Cuando se había acercado a la base del edificio Xander tuvo que detener su carrera porque allí no se podía ver nada más lejos del propio brazo y a cada paso la situación no hacía sino empeorar. En una casi completa oscuridad e incapaz de distinguir nada en el suelo invisible. Nada, ni siquiera el posible cadáver que estaba buscando y deseando no encontrar nunca. De pronto escuchó la voz de Willow tras él. No tenía ninguna duda de que finalmente Giles les acababa de contar lo que estaban haciendo aquí.

Un sonido fuera de lugar detuvo el avance a ciegas de Xander. Había pisado algo nuevo en aquel suelo.

-¡Fiat lux!

Y la luz se hizo como respuesta al pequeño hechizo de Tara. No era mucho pues la atmósfera luminosa únicamente iluminaba al grupo pero, por lo menos, emitía lo suficiente para que Xander reconociera lo que acababa de pisar.

-¡Sangre!-. Anunció en voz alta de manera involuntaria al pensar en el cuerpo de Buffy roto mientras se desangraba.-¿A qué esperáis? Necesito más luz en esta zona. Buffy está m-…malherida-. _**Muerta**_, le susurró la voz en su cabeza.-Es por aquí cerca. Hay que darse prisa.

Los movimientos de Xander eran lentos tanto por la escasa luz como para evitar pisar el cuerpo de su amiga en aquella oscuridad. Seguro que eso no le iba a ser de mucha ayuda a Buffy. -¡Qué poco le gustaba la oscuridad! Lo cual no hizo más que empeorar al descubrir a quienes se ocultaban en ella. Monstruos, demonios… vampiros.

Tara volvió a repetir su pequeño hechizo lumínico ofreciendo a la vista lo que se encontraba oculto en la oscuridad. Fue una reacción comprensible por la inesperada visión que se encontraron, tan opuesta a lo que estaba buscando, el querer retroceder; pero, el resbalar con la sangre cayéndose torpemente al suelo era algo que se trataba muy propio de Xander.

Cuando el resto del grupo llegó a donde se encontraba Xander, trayendo consigo el grueso de la luz, la zona de impacto quedó tan clara como si de pronto se hubiera hecho de día; pero no por ello alguno estaba dispuesto a comprender como habían empezado buscando a su amiga para acabar por encontrarse a el menos esperado de sus conocidos. Precisamente tenía que ser esta criatura. Este vampiro que tanto daño les hace pasar. Tanto cuando podía hacerlo por si mismo como ahora que se encontraba incapacitado para hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Por unos instantes nadie dijo nada. El silencio se hizo tan incómodo que necesitaba ser roto por alguien de los presentes. Por cualquiera de ellos.

-Es… es Spike-. Dijo Tara señalando lo obvio. O sea, el cuerpo inerte del vampiro.

-Por supuesto que lo es-. Confirmó el dato Anya mientras miraba hacia la parte superior del edificio.-Ya conoces el dicho: "Cuanto más grandes son, mayor será su pe-"

-¡¡Anya!!-. Le interrumpió Xander con una mirada avergonzada.-Silencio ahora, ¿quieres, cariño? Aquí lo que importa es saber qué diablos hacía la 'bleach menace' precisamente aquí y ahora-. Xander se agachó para mirar de cerca al vampiro que no había hecho ningún tipo de movimiento desde que lo habían encontrado.-Si no estuviera muerto lo mataría yo mismo.

De improviso Spike abrió los ojos.

La reacción del grupo fue un pequeño sobresalto. Xander, en cambio, volvió a caerse de culo al suelo.

-Sabía que este sería mi Infierno-. Murmuró Spike al ver como los amigos de la Slayer le observaban como si no se creyeran que estaba allí con ellos.-Solo falta la Slayer bailando sobre mi tumba o mi cadáver en este caso. Y sin olvidarnos de Peach para terminar la idílica escena.

Mientras se encontraban aquí perdiendo el tiempo con el vampiro no había ninguna duda de que Buffy podría encontrarse más cerca de su muerte, otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión con su presencia podrían evitar que la historia se repitiese.

-Spike, dinos que es lo que haces aquí-. Tomó Giles la palabra.

Divagando en si le apetecía contestarles intentó levantarse pero solo fue hacer el esfuerzo para sentir un profundo dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo que le hizo apretar los dientes para no ponerse a gritar como cualquier nancy boy. Con cuidado volvió a tumbarse en el incómodo suelo.

-Estás…-, empezó a hablar Willow hasta que supo lo que debió haberle pasado a Spike.-estás como si te hubieran arrojado desde lo alto de un edificio. ¿Es verdad?, o sea, ¿viste a Buffy ahí arriba?-. Dijo Willow señalando a la zona del combate.

Spike cerró los ojos, tanto por cansancio como para hacerse el interesante. Sin decir ninguna palabra y sin su falsa imitación de respiración parecía lo que aparentaba ser. Un cadáver.

-Si, el Xydrnik estaba barriendo el suelo con la Slayer la última vez que les vi 'ahí arriba'-. Les terminó por confirmar la situación de su amiga.

-Pues en mi opinión acabaría antes con una aspiradora-. Dijo Anya impertérrita a las miradas de los demás.-O pagando a una criada para que lo hiciese por él.

Nadie hizo caso a las palabras de Anya.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Spike?-. Volvió a repetirle la pregunta Giles.

La mirada del vampiro se encontró con la del Watcher y, tras unos segundos en los que parecía que Spike iba a quedarse en silencio, le sonrió con aquella burlona sonrisa suya.

-Ya me conoces, Ruppert. No puedo evitar dejar de pasar una buena oportunidad para divertirme y esta prometía bastante-. Ante la fría mirada de Giles, Spike decidió continuar con su historia.-Veréis, niños y niñas. Yo me encontraba tan tranquilo tomándome un buen trago de un carísimo 0 negativo cuando escuché de la presencia del Xydrnik en el viejo Sunnyhell y sabiendo que la Slayer, con su característica ingenuidad, no se lo iba a pensar dos veces antes de ir en su busca, a pesar de que todo el mundo sabe que no existe la suficiente información sobre este tipo de demonio que pudiera llegar a garantizar una victoria. Este es el problema que hay con las Slayers, que se creen invencibles a pesar de que sean conscientes de su corta esperanza de vida. Es que, la verdad, ¿cuántas veces se te tiene que morir tu Slayer para darse cuenta de que no es invencible?

-Y una vez más te vuelves a equivocar, Spike-. Intervino Xander, ya recuperado, escupiendo el nombre del vampiro.-Puede que no te enterases al estar imitando a G-man pero Riley ha debido dejar a ese demonio como tu bolsillo. Todo lleno de agujeros.

Giles no sabía si enfadarse por la comparación que usó de él como de alguien que siempre dejan noqueado o por el hecho de que le volviera a llamar por ese apodo que tan poco le gustaba. En cambio Spike sabía lo que quería, a pesar del dolor que le iba a producir, por eso cuando se puso a reír se controló más de lo habitual en él.

-Me vais a matar de risa y eso que ya estoy muerto.

Willow decidió intervenir para dar su pequeño grano de arena. No obstante el descrédito por parte de Spike la afectaba por haber sido ella quien había realizado el conjuro, con la ayuda de Tara y Anya, pero ella siendo la vocal del trío.

-¡No! No es que hubiéramos usado una simple arma sino que a la munición la hemos cubierto de la 'Magia de la Naturaleza' que fue lo único que logramos descubrir del Xydrnik. Lo que fue una suerte porque precisamente se trata de su punto débil-. Will se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba lanzando Spike como si hubiera dicho algo tan absurdo como que el cielo es de color verde o algo por el estilo.-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Es cierto!!

-Es verdad-. Le confirmó Tara que sintió la necesidad de salir en ayuda de Willow.-Y, no fue nada sencillo lograrlo.

Willow asintió con ansias.

-Claro que no. Es más, tan escaso es el 'Cuerno de Unicornio' que solo logramos unos pocos gramos en polvo.

Ahora Spike se había quedado mudo totalmente estupefacto. Su rostro marmóreo parecía haber sido recién esculpido.

-Por favor, Red, tú no-. Spike hizo un movimiento con la mano que abarcó a los presentes, Giles y Xander, antes de continuar.-Una cosa es que los 'demás' digan cosas sin sentido pero que lo hagas tú…-, Spike soltó un suspiro de resignación.-… te creía algo más sensata-. Deteniéndose hizo una pequeña pausa antes de añadir.-¿"Magia de la Naturaleza"? ¿"Cuerno de Unicornio"?

Willow agachó la mirada algo avergonzada sin saber muy bien por qué, mientras que todo lo que había dicho Spike no parecía haber convencido a Giles.

-¿Qué haces **aquí**?-. Repitió la pregunta haciendo énfasis en el 'aquí'.

Spike apartó la mirada durante un segundo para que cuando volvió a mirarles llevaba una diabólica y satisfecha sonrisa en sus labios.

-La **VERDAD** en mayúsculas es esta, Rupes. Me encontraba disfrutando de la paliza que el Xydrnik le estaba dando a la Slayer desde una privilegiada posición ahí arriba cuando os vi venir hacia aquí, entonces tuve que hacer cuentas y el resultado no estaba a favor del demonio al ver que se estaba tomando su tiempo divirtiéndose con la pequeña Buffy. Algo que, te lo digo como actual Slayer de Slayers, es algo que no se puede evitar-. Entonces Spike cambió de tema.-Tal vez deberías haber hecho más hincapié para eliminar esa inapropiada actitud de meterse en la boca del demonio a pecho descubierto… no literalmente, por supuesto. Cuando eras su Watcher debiste haberle enseñado a reconocer sus límites pero, claro, como nunca te ha hecho caso pues… así nos encontramos. Además de que esto es lo que todos vosotros queréis para ella. Que sea un símbolo más allá de las posibilidades y que arriesgue su vida porque es lo que vosotros pensáis que debe ser su comportamiento-. Los ojos de Spike se endurecieron por un momento.-Ella sigue siendo solamente una chiquilla por mucha Slayer que sea y si continuáis llevándola por este camino la acabaréis por romper…-, y entonces Spike volvió a ser el de siempre con aquella insufrible sonrisa suya.-… y allí estaré yo colándome en su fiesta para recoger el último aliento que dé-. Y con la misma naturalidad volvió a retomar su historia.-Por supuesto que me di cuenta de que llegaríais a tiempo de intentar ayudarla y mi presencia allí observando como le cambiaban su cuerpo a golpes no iba a ser bien visto con buenos ojos.

-Y como siempre para asegurar tu pellejo decidiste, ¿qué?-. Preguntó Xander algo irritado por la situación como por las palabras de Spike como conocedor de la respuesta a su pregunta.

Spike parecía estar avergonzado pero no supieron de qué se trataba hasta que volvió a hablarles.

-La salvé de que el Xydrnik la matase a pesar de…-, enfocó su mirada hacia la verja que atravesó por culpa de su buena acción.-las consecuencias-. Entonces Spike les dedicó una confusa mirada.-Por cierto, que el estar aquí debajo de conferencias perdiendo el tiempo os va a privar de ver como la Slayer expira… junto a su novio uniformado. Así podíais contármelo luego como fue.

En eso no podían quitarle la razón, en la parte de que podía morir mientras ellos perdían el tiempo intentando hablar con alguien como Spike, y contando con lo que iban a tardar en subir hasta donde se encontraba Buffy debían ponerse en marcha ya mismo.

-Esto no quedará así, Deadboy Jr-. Dijo Xander antes de correr tras un Giles que no había perdido tiempo en despedirse del vampiro.

Antes de que las chicas también se pusieran en marcha y alejarse de Spike este volvió a tomar la palabra. Sabía que su vida estaría en peligro si al final Buffy acabase muerta y, en estos momentos, este era el único resultado más seguro con toda la probabilidad existente en el mundo. A menos que hiciera algo al respecto…

Por desgracia no le quedaba otra que hacerlo.

-No tan rápida, Red. Nosotros aún no hemos acabado aquí.

A pesar de querer salir corriendo de allí en busca de su mejor amiga para ayudarla y salvarle la vida Willow se detuvo sin un segundo pensamiento. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero Spike siempre lograba captar tu atención con sus palabras.

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Spike? Tú mismo dijiste que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí hablando mientras Buffy está a punto de perder la vida.

La idea de que Buffy pudiera morir de nuevo producía un dolor en su corazón como muy pocas cosas lograban hacerlo.

-Me refería a los pesos muertos, pet-. Dijo Spike refiriéndose claramente a Giles y Xander mientras negaba ligeramente con la mirada.-Aquí había demasiada gente y solo necesitaba que estuvierais vosotras dos… si queréis salvar a la Slayer, por supuesto.

-¿No-Nosotras? Para qué…- intentó hablar una tímida Tara.

Al vampiro le hacía gracia la forma de ser de la chiquilla tan inocente y dulce que no parecía de este mundo. En su opinión daría una interesante vampiresa…

_Si aún pudiera morder el delicado cuello de estas chicas… deseos, deseos, deseos_.

-Ven aquí, Red. A mi lado-. Le pidió Spike a lo que Willow, tras compartir una mirada con Tara, accedió de manera titubeante quedándose de pie junto al vampiro.-No, Lovely. De rodillas es mejor, créeme.

Willow volvió a mirar a Tara de reojo algo nerviosa pues, a pesar de las apariencias, seguía siendo Spike por muy mala pinta que pudiera tener a simple vista y con el chip en la cabeza. Se suponía que no le podía hacer daño pero no era totalmente cierto; pues podía hacerle daño y luego recibir la medida correccional por parte del chip.

-Tranquila, pet-. Spike le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que le mostró los dientes.-No muerdo.

Sin poder evitar que su corazón latiera a gran velocidad ante aquella visión, Willow terminó accediendo a la petición hecha por el vampiro.

-Muy bien-. Willow notaba reseca la garganta.-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

_Directa al asunto, seguro que está muy preocupada por la Slayer…_

-Mete la mano bajo mi ropa.

Aquello dejó helada a Willow pero, en cambio, fue Tara la que se había puesto más nerviosa de las dos.

-¿Co-Cómo dices?

-Tic, tac, bunny. El tiempo corre contra la Slayer y créeme cuando te digo que no queda lo suficiente para verte esa carita de dudas y sorpresa que se te pone al ser cogida por sorpresa-. Sabía por qué la aprensión de la redhead y le hacía gracia sabiendo lo que había en juego.-Solamente bajo mi abrigo, little bit.

Willow cogió aire antes de que su mano se introdujera bajo el abrigo de Spike tal y como le había pedido el vampiro y fue buscando, palpando, por aquel cuerpo aunque…

-¿… qué se supone que estoy buscando?-. Le preguntó sonrojada por la acción que estaba realizando.

-Tu rostro hace juego con tu cabello, Red-. Se burló Spike sin apartar la mirada de una nerviosa Tara. Aquello estaba resultando más interesante de lo que lo había podido prever.-Lo sabrás cuando lo toques… es duro… largo… y te aseguro que nunca habrás tenido algo así en tu mano…-. Entonces Spike se puso muy serio pero de una manera muy provocativa.-Will, pet, no sigas por ahí abajo porque sino… tal vez sea mejor por el costado…

-Claro, claro… yo… por supuesto-, realmente Spike sabía como debía hablarle a la gente.-… yo no… quería……

De pronto Willow se quedó sin palabras cuando sus dedos se encontraron con lo que se suponían estaban buscando. No podía hacer nada más que darle la razón a Spike por la descripción ofrecida porque había acertado de pleno.

-¿… Willow…?

Tara se había quedado muy sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga respecto a la extraña y confusa relación que parecía tener con Spike. Willow no parecía haberla escuchado inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

-Es lo que creo que es, ¿verdad?-. Como única respuesta por parte de Spike le mostró los dientes en una mueca de placer. Suficiente para confirmárselo a Willow.-¡Tara!

Al escuchar su nombre de labios de la persona que amaba todos los nervios desaparecieron al sentir la necesidad. Willow se puso en pie llevando agarrado en su mano derecha la última oportunidad de salvar a Buffy. Las dos muchachas entrelazaron sus manos y se concentraron haciendo que aquel objeto saliera volando en vertical hacia donde sería de una gran utilidad.

A las manos de la Slayer.

-Aun no está muerta pero… espero que no le estéis dando al Xydrnik lo único con lo que le podríais derrotarle.

Las dos chicas no parecieron oír las palabras de Spike o, simplemente, no querían escucharlas.

__________

No había mucha necesidad de ser muy inteligente para darse de cuenta de que el demonio se encontraba jugando con ella y siendo muy condescendiente con el pobre Riley al que este combate le venía muy grande para sus capacidades.

_Ahora me habría sido de mucha ayuda ese maldito vampiro si no hubiera sido tan torpe para caerse del edificio… a no ser que sea su nueva manera para escapar porque, en ese caso, querrá decir que el chip le hace actuar mucho más raro de lo que sería habitual en él_.

Ni siquiera Buffy se veía capaz de derrotar a este demonio al que no había sido capaz de realizarle el más mínimo daño. Y, una vez más, los reflejos de la Slayer lograron que pudiera esquivar unos nuevos zarpazos pero, para su desgracia o de la de su ropa, no las salpicaduras de sangre que no paraba de brotar de la boca del Xydrnik; peor suerte terminó por correr Riley al que logró golpear de lleno y arrojarlo contra la pared más cercana y dejarlo medio atontado por el impacto. Aunque había sido una suerte que no hubiera sido lanzado hacia la verja de esta manera se convirtió tanto en una presa fácil para el demonio como un cebo para Buffy. Ignorando a la Slayer se encaminó hacia el cuerpo aturdido de Riley pues no la consideraba una seria amenaza para su seguridad.

Nada lo era.

-¡DETENTE!-. Le exigió la Slayer.-Yo soy a quien te estás enfrentando así que no te atrevas a ignorarme.

_No hay duda de que es un macho el muy desgraciado_.

A pesar del tono autoritario por parte de Buffy y sus gritos al Xydrnik, este siguió moviéndose hacia Riley mientras no dejaba de relamerse. Resultaba una visión muy desagradable la mezcla de sangre y saliva…

_¡Sangre!_-, recordó Buffy.

¿Cómo se había logrado que aquel demonio invencible e invulnerable sangrara? La respuesta tenía nombre propio.

-¡Spike!

No había dicho su nombre muy alto pero para el demonio pareció ser suficiente pues se detuvo en ese preciso instante y, olvidándose de Riley, volvió su atención de nuevo en la Slayer. Se veía en el rostro enfadado del demonio que no le caía especialmente bien Spike, aunque sobre caídas ahora era el vampiro quien llevaba la delantera, y ahora tampoco la Slayer pues empezó a correr hacia ella bramando como un loco enfurecido.

_Podría esquivarlo y lograr que se cayera del edificio. Incluso con un poco de suerte podría caer justo sobre Spike_.

A pesar de la situación aquel pensamiento logró traerle una sonrisa a su rostro. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Algo que se dirigía contra ella, aparte del enorme demonio que venía de frente, pero esto era diferente y podía sentir que así era. Además de que venía de detrás de ella. Con un rápido movimiento se giró en el momento preciso y exacto en el que vio aparecer algo que no podía estar allí… pero, en un momento tan delicado como en el que se encontraba, decidió dejarlo pasar y aceptar los buenos hados del Destino.

El Xydrnik pensó que la Slayer intentaba escapar de una manera un tanto extremista pero ni con esas se lo iba a permitir. Se trataba de su presa y no la iba a dejar escapar.

Se equivocó.

Buffy se volvió contra el Xydrnik y se enfrentó a él como había hecho antes pero ahora con un gesto en su rostro de mayor convencimiento acerca de cuál iba a ser el resultado final. Lo supo en cuanto el demonio se asustó al ver lo que llevaba en su mano. Nunca se le podrá echar en cara que un Xydrnik fuera un cobarde pues a pesar de ser consciente del peligro no retrocedió o intentó arrebatarle la nueva arma a la Slayer.

Con un grito que salió de lo más profundo del alma de Buffy esquivó los brazos del demonio mientras practicaba una serie de grandes cortes en dichos miembros que se completaron logrando seccionarlos y que cayeran al suelo acompañados de una gran cantidad de sangre y los gritos de dolor por parte del Xydrnik. Y, a pesar de todo, no pensaba rendirse pues volviéndose pensó en acabar con la Slayer arrollándola con su enorme cuerpo. El Xydrnik se encontró con una nueva sorpresa.

La Slayer no se encontraba allí.

Se dio de cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que fue lo que había pasado pues, por culpa del dolor por la amputación de varios de sus brazos, le había impedido sentir como la Slayer se le subió a su espalda. Su último rostro morstraba rabia por como había sido su final pero, a pesar de todo, sabía que a todos les acababa por llegar su turno.

En ese momento hizo su aparición Giles a tiempo de ver como Buffy le cortaba la cabeza al Xydrnik con una pasmosa facilidad que negaba todo lo que habían aprendido sobre este demonio. No sabía cómo pero su Slayer había logrado la victoria. Una más que difícil victoria.

-Ha sido espectacular.

Giles vio como Riley se ponía en pie con dificultad y se acercó para echarle una mano al muchacho. No tenía ninguna duda de que había intentado ayudar a Buffy a pesar del peligro y la estupidez que era esa acción ante un Xydrnik.

En esos momentos llegó Anya acompañando a un exhausto Xander justo a tiempo de ver a la 'victoriosa Buffy' en vez de la 'derrotada Buffy' que casi esperaban haberse encontrado por culpa de las palabras de Spike.

-Lo… lo sabía-, intentó hablar Xander a través de su agotamiento.-… sabía que ese… ese beachboy estaba mintiendo.

Anya le dio unas pequeñas palmadas de ánimo.

-Ya debías conocerle para saber que siempre os está mintiendo.

Xander tenía que darle la razón a su novia aunque…

-¿Cómo que '**nos**' miente?- Preguntó sin comprenderlo pero Anya siguió con su discurso sin mucho interés para sacarle de sus dudas.

-Si luego me das unos buenos orgasmos sabré que fueron por haber visto a esta 'salvaje y primitiva Buffy' y no porque estuvieras pensando solamente en mi.

-¿Eso quiere decir qué no lo vamos a hacer?-. Dijo Xander algo decepcionado.

Anya le miró como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas… bueno, tal vez sería mejor decir como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas de conejos.

-¡Por supuesto que lo vamos a hacer! Pero te advierto que no disfrutaré plenamente esos orgasmos aunque lo pueda parecer.

Giles se acercó a Buffy, cargando con Riley, sin poder creer que fuera capaz de derrotar al demonio sin tener ninguna opción real de conseguirlo. Muchas veces ya le había sorprendido con hazañas que no parecían ser posibles de realizar pero siempre las había conseguido realizar gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos y encontrando un método para ello. Pero lo de hoy era diferente. No existía ninguna forma de vencer al Xydrnik pero ahí estaba ante sus ojos el cadáver mutilado y decapitado del demonio tras una, parcialmente ilesa, Slayer. Fue entonces cuando también pudo ver el desconcierto en el rostro demacrado de Buffy… lo que significaba una cosa.

_Ni siquiera ella misma se lo puede creer_.

-Lo admito-. Empezó a decir Riley orgulloso a su chica.-sienta bien ser el chico en problemas, pero solo si debo ser salvado por ti.

El Watcher se introdujo en la conversación atrayendo la atención con un carraspeo bastante irritante.

-Bueno, ¿y alguien podría explicarme como ha sido posible este milagro?

Buffy lo miró mientras en su mano sujetaba lo que solamente podía ser describirse como…

-¡¿Un Cuerno de Unicornio?!

El tono de asombro de Xander era el que tenían todos los presentes aunque no hubieran tenido la oportunidad de expresarlo antes de que lo hiciera él.

-¿Cómo es posible si se supone que ya no existía ninguno?-. Casi parecía ser que Giles estuviera interrogando a Buffy en vez de hacerle una pregunta inocente.-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

El rostro de Buffy seguía inerte incapaz de reaccionar como si aún no se creyera que se hubiera podido salvar; pero tal vez sea por no saber cómo había logrado salvarse… salvarlos a todos.

-Ni idea, Giles. Un milagro, supongo. Porque si no ha sido cosa vuestra…

-No sé, llamadme el hombre tranquilo pero me parece que lo más importante es que nosotros seguimos con vida y no ese demonio-. Apartándose de Giles, Riley se posicionó al lado de Buffy ya que había descubierto que la razón parecía estar de su parte, normalmente.-Por mí como si hubiera venido volando-. Dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Aquello logró que Buffy desviara la mirada a un lado con aire culpable.

-Me parece que aquí el hombre tranquilo debía saber que hay una gran variedad de cosas que pueden aparecer de improviso, materializarse de la nada y, oh si, aparecer volando. Pero para que algo así sucediese aquí alguien tenía que intervenir y, en este caso, nadie lo ha hecho.

-Anya…-, le empezó a replicar Xander pero siendo interrumpido por la Verdad.

-Pues vino volando-. Admitió una nerviosa Buffy.

Todos se quedaron muy serios con la excepción de una sonriente Anya porque si lo que Buffy decía era cierto ahora tenían el problema de averiguar quién había intercedido por ellos. Todas estas cuestiones fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de Willow procedentes de las escaleras.

-¡¿Buffy?!-. Pero nadie, ni la susodicha, contestó la pregunta de la redhead.-Nos hemos equivocado, la hemos fastidiado… están…

Cuando finalmente llegaron al piso en donde se encontraban el resto de la Scooby Gang se quedó sin palabras al ver como todos estaban perfectamente, salvo algunos golpes visibles en Riley y Buffy, mientras las miraban con aire incrédulo por lo que podían sacar de las palabras de Willow. Pero nada le importaba en estos momentos porque estaban a salvo. Sin dejar de correr fue hasta la sorprendida Buffy para fundirse en un abrazo.

-Creo que esta vez lo hemos tenido muy cerca-. Las palabras de Willow no podían ser más acertadas.

-Supongo que es a ti a quién debo dar las gracias-. Dijo Buffy retornándole el abrazo con cuidado de no romper a su amiga. La mirada de Buffy se dirigió hacia una Tara que se había quedado un poco en segundo plano.-Aunque estoy segura de que debería decir a las dos, como sospecho.

Willow liberó a Buffy de su abrazo y sonrió de felicidad.

-Lo deberías-, empezó a hablar toda contenta e hiperactiva.-porque sino fuera por Tara tal vez no habría llegado a tiempo.

La muchacha parecía incómoda por la atribución de mérito pero sabía que había alguien más a quien se debía agradecer el haber salvado a Buffy y sus vidas también, y Willow también debería nombrarle por muy dura que resultase admitirlo.

-Disculpa, Willow-. Interrumpió Giles incapaz de contener su curiosidad.-Pero, bueno, después de tantos días buscando infructuosamente, ¿cómo es posible que tengas un 'Cuerno de Unicornio'?

Fue entonces cuando Willow desvió su mirada hacia Tara para terminar por leer en sus ojos que debían darle el mérito a quien se lo merecía ya que fue él quien había conseguido el arma que necesitaban para derrotar al Xydrnik.

-Bueno, nosotras somos… las mensajeras pero quien trajo el paquete y, por tanto, se puede decir que ha salvado el día… o la noche más exactamente en este caso en el que nos encontramos… ha sido Spike-. Logró decir tras el discurso.

Por supuesto que Xander no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con ello.

-Yo no le daría las llaves de la ciudad tan pronto. Todos sabemos que solamente lo hizo para salvar su blanquecina piel. Si hubiéramos llegado más tarde es seguro que se habría tomado unos cuantos tragos a la 'salud' de Buffy una vez el demonio la hubiera matado.

-Bueno, eso es cierto-. Le apoyó Giles.

Riley se abrazó a Buffy proporcionándole un consuelo y apoyo que más le servía para aplacar su ego que para beneficio de la Slayer que podía sentir la no muy sentida intensidad de aquel gesto… pero era su novio así que…

-Ya sabemos que Spike es un autentico carroñero y aprovechado pero debemos ser conscientes de que sino fuera por él ahora mismo estaríamos muertos. No me cae bien-. Admitió al ver los sorprendidos rostros de todos mirándole como si fuera un desconocido.-y soy de la opinión de que lo mejor sería acabar con él antes de que pase algo que terminemos por lamentar pero las evidencias están ahí y no pueden ser ignoradas.

-Nunca pensé que te oiría hablar tanto sobre Spike sin que el tema central fueran las maneras para acabar con su existencia-. Dijo Xander.

-Los demonios pueden cambiar-. Le recordó Anya a su novio.

Xander no tardó ni un segundo en imitar la acción de Riley y abrazar a Anya pero ella no aguantó mucho hasta que empezó a sentirse un poco avergonzada por la situación y se soltó de Xander con una sonrisa forzada.

-Claro que algunos lo hacen pero yo no estoy seguro de que a un chip en la cabeza se le pueda llamar conversión, cariño. Es un vampiro sin alma que solo quiere darnos la paliza y todos los problemas que pueda, y matarnos con ellos. Lo que pasa es que tú no le conociste en sus mejores tiempos.

-Ninguno lo hemos hecho.

Las palabras de Buffy no mentían pues fue durante el presente siglo cuando ocurrió el apogeo de Spike mientras que en los últimos años se había dedicado a cuidar de su antiguo amor, Drusilla. Claro que eso no le impidió nunca a rehuir un poco de diversión cuando la ocasión se le presentase.

-Ya sé que Spike actua por su propio interés pero sin su ayuda estaríamos muertos como bien ha dicho Riley. Por eso mismo deberíamos ofrecerle el beneficio de la duda. Nos dio el arma para derrotar al Xydrnik, ¿qué más necesitáis para darle una oportunidad?

-Un momento, ¿Spike os dio el arma?-. Preguntó Giles.

-Un momento, ¿desde cuándo abandonaste el club 'Odiamos a Cordelia' y fundaste 'Amigos de Spike'?-. Preguntó, obviamente, Xander.

-¿Puedo volver a refundar el de 'Odiamos a Cordelia'?-. Pidió Anya.

Ignorando todas aquellas preguntas Willow se fijó en que Tara seguía un poco nerviosa estando con el grupo pero era como sino se atreviera a decir algo en vez de por estar en presencia de los Scoobies.

-Tara, ¿sucede algo?

Ciertamente Tara aún no se encontraba muy asimilada en el grupo a pesar del tiempo pasado con ellos.

-No… bueno, ya sabes… lo que nos dijo… S-Spike.

Willow recordó las palabras del vampiro mientras se alejaban corriendo de él hacia las escaleras del edificio. Eso atrajo la atención de una, desacostumbradamente, silenciosa Buffy.

-¿Qué os dijo?- Pidió saber Buffy.-No sería alguna obscenidad porque ya sabéis que Spike siempre ha sido un cerdo y…

-No, no fue nada de eso. Realmente no fue nada malo, en serio. Solo que si lográramos sobrevivir…-, Willow rehizo su frase.-… no, si **lograbas** sobrevivir-, dijo señalando a Bufy.-que le devolvieras…

-¡¿Su 'Cuerno'?!-. Bromeó Riley.

Aquello logró sacar varias sonrisas y unas pocas risas.

-No es culpa mía-. Se excusó Xander por no haber sido capaz de ofrecer aquella salida tan sencilla a las palabras de Willow.-Es que estoy agotado.

Había pensado en todo lo que había pasado. En cada uno de los acontecimientos. Los repasó una y otra vez y siempre acababa con la misma conclusión. No importaba nada más. Siempre acababa con la misma conclusión.

-Pobrecito Xander. Se agota muy pronto corriendo, leyendo, practicando sexo… salvo cuando lee comics o ve la televisión, ahí puede pasarse días enteros sin ningún tipo de restricciones como si poseyera toda la energía del mundo.

Si antes les lograron sacarles unas sonrisas ahora directamente se rieron… todos con la excepción de Giles y un avergonzado Xander.

-De lo que no hay duda es que se ha ido-. Todas las palabras salieron sin dificultad de sus labios, tal vez porque estaba hablando más para si misma que para el grupo.

Todos se acercaron al agujero que había en la verja por donde Spike la había atravesado para ver como lo que dijo Tara era totalmente cierto.

Spike ya no estaba donde lo dejaron tirado. En este mismo momento el hechizo de luz que Tara le había dejado a Spike se terminó por deshacer sumiendo aquella zona en la total oscuridad.

-Nos estaba tomando el pelo, y nos mandó a matar al demonio mientras él se volvía a escapar-. Protestó Xander.-Parece el guión de unos dibujos animados o una serie de lo más tópica en la que siempre se repiten ciertas secuencias de acontecimientos como este mismo.

-Típico de él-. Era de dominio público, más o menos, que a Riley no le caía simpático Spike por varios motivos.-Olvidad lo que dije antes; cuanto antes lo convirtamos en contenido de urna mucho mejor para todos.

La Slayer seguía con su mirada fija en la zona de impacto en donde había aterrizado Spike pero ahora que el conjuro de Tara se había desvanecido por completo solamente existía una oscuridad pareja a su conocimiento sobre los motivos que llevaban a actuar de maneras tan confusas a Spike. Su corazón, que se había acelerado durante el combate, casi recuperó su ritmo normal. Desde que le conoció no había pasado ni una vez en que las acciones de Spike la confundieran pero desde que le implantaron el chip los científicos de 'La Iniciativa' todo se volvió menos claro. Sabía que debía matar a los vampiros y a cualquier otro demonio pero Spike… tenía algo diferente de todos ellos que lograba refrenar sus deberes como Slayer. Era una ayuda en momentos en que nadie podía ayudarla… era casi como si lo necesitase pero…

¿Por qué?

Eso ya no lo sabía pero de algo si estaba segura y era que no se trataba de que fuera un vampiro… como Angel. O que hubiera veces en que la quisiera matar… como Angel. O que de alguna forma acabara ayudándola… como Angel.

_No, no es por eso_.

-Me salvó la vida-. Dijo Buffy de pronto como si hablara consigo misma.-Justo antes de que el demonio me atravesara Spike me quitó de en medio-, entonces Buffy se volvió hacia su Watcher.-y fue el quien recibió el ataque dando como resultado lo que todos ya sabemos.

Con un flash todos, a excepción de Riley, recordaron la imagen de Spike tumbado sobre el suelo incapaz de ponerse en pie, mucho menos moverse, y solo necesitaron concentrarse un poco para ver como la mayor zona de la que se quejaba el vampiro era de su costado derecho.

-Las evidencias mostrarán la verdad-. La voz de Giles era seria y autoritaria dejando claro que no se iba a dejar llevar por sentimentalismos con respecto a las acciones de Spike.-Porque, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades reales de que un demonio del que se creías extinto viniera a Sunnydale solo para matar a la Slayer?-. La mirada de Buffy hizo que añadiera algo más a su discurso.-Lo que es algo normal para cualquier demonio el intentar acabar con la mayor fuerza del bien en este mundo, aunque no sea una manera de ser muy común para ningún tipo de demonio-. _Salvo Spike_, pensó Buffy.-Que resulte ser invencible salvo para algo que no existe en el mundo desde tiempos inmemoriales y Spike no solamente sepa todo esto sino que decide ser el único espectador del combate para que en el momento en que los planes para matar a la Slayer se tuercen nos vuelva a ayudar a matar al Xydrnik con aquello que solo es capaz de matarlo. Si ya es extraño que Spike apareciera para ver como te mataban, Buffy, lo es mucho más que el estuviera en posesión de dicha arma.

Buffy miró el 'Cuerno' que llevaba en su mano.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?-, su tono de voz no mostraba que podía estar pensando.-¿Qué Spike planeó todo esto para poder matarme finalmente?

Giles ni lo afirmó ni lo negó.

-De alguna manera tenía en su poder lo único que podía matar al Xydrnik y lo amenazó con matarlo sino te mataba a ti primero. Y, entonces, cuando todo se torció…

-… salvó su pellejo como hace siempre-. Terminó la frase Riley.

Nadie sabía que decir, bueno, la verdad era que si pero no sin que pudieran molestar a Buffy pues sería repetir los mismos comentarios de los últimos meses.

-Lo sabía. Puedo no ser un gran cerebro pero estas cosas las cojo al vuelo-. Dijo Buffy sorprendiendo a sus amigos mientras guardó el 'Cuerno de Unicornio' a la espalda donde ponía alguna estaca de vez en cuando.-Yo le devolveré lo prestado y llegaré al fondo de todo esto. Aunque primero debemos encargarnos del cadáver del demonio. Será mejor llevarlo al incinerador pero tal vez debamos descuartizarlo primero.

Eso era algo que solamente formaba parte de las actividades de grupo si formas parte de la Scooby Gang.

El rostro de Buffy se entristeció de pronto. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Riley que rápidamente volvió a su lado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Buffy?

Buffy solamente señaló una piezas metálicas en el suelo.

-Mi hacha nueva está hecha pedazos.

La mirada que le lanzó Giles a su Slayer estaba cargada de gran reproche.

-Te dije que trajeras cualquiera de tus otras armas. Que cogieras una de las antiguas porque el Xydrnik era invencible e invulnerable por lo que te iban a resultar útiles, pero no, a la señorita se le tenía que antojar traer la última, y cara, adquisición.

Buffy intentó librarse con su mirada más desamparada y el puchero en donde su labio inferior se hacía notar irremediablemente.

-Por lo menos tendrá la garantía-. Dijo Anya pero al ver el rostro de Giles supo que este no era el caso.-Bueno, eso habría sido lo más inteligente… tal vez demasiado para Giles.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 3: Trato hecho.**

______________________________

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo, a la vista, y a la lectura, mucho más extenso que los anteriores. Espero que les haya resultado algo interesante a los pocos lectores que estén siguiendo este fic.

Aquí le agradezco sus palabras, y **reviews**, a **Gabe** **Logan**.

Espero que todo les vaya bien y, ya saben, si se sienten con ganas después de la lectura dejen alguna **review** al respecto.

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 3: Trato hecho.**

Resultaba algo que no podía evitarlo. En tan mal estado iba dejando un rastro tras de si que cualquier ciego, incluso Xander, podría ser capaz de seguir pero, en estos momentos, nada de eso le parecía importar mucho pues solamente quería descansar en su cripta sin ser molestado mientras en su cabeza se le iban repitiendo los sucesos de esta noche.

Menudo fracaso acabó resultando un plan tan perfecto como el que se le había ocurrido al rememorar un poco de su pasado junto a Dru viajando por el Mundo en busca de diversión y, en ese caso en particular, de un regalo para su Princesa por su cumpleaños. Había sido lo primero que le había pedido expresamente y, si bien al final no pudo ofrecérselo, el viaje fue lo suficientemente interesante y divertido para Dru para que se lo perdonase.

_Y ahora ella me dejó y ese regalo se pudrirá en dónde lo guardé por toda la eternidad ya que nadie se lo merece más que ella_.

Esa nostalgia había sido quien le trajo a la cabeza el recuerdo de **arma** y, con ella, la del demonio que podía acabar, por él, con la Slayer. Por supuesto que todo parecía mucho más sencillo en su cabeza, como solía ser habitual.

-¿Cómo puede tener tanta suerte la condenada?

Spike descansaba sobre la fría piedra. Se había quitado la camiseta para poder vendar aquella herida, ya, si, todo eso de 'es un vampiro para qué va a querer vendarse alguna herida', pero le hacía sentirse algo más, no humano sino aliviado al sentir las vendas, y ahora se encontraba tumbado sobre el ataúd.

Una herida que le agujereó el cuerpo para salvar a la Slayer… otra vez.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una constante.

La puerta de la cripta se abrió de golpe dejando paso a la pequeña figura de la Slayer que entró en un extraño silencio pero con una intensa mirada de cansancio… o de incomprensión. Podía ser que se hubiera cansado a estas alturas de los confusos juegos del vampiro.

-Ya no son horas de visita, luv.

Buffy se detuvo a los pies del vampiro que descansaba sobre el ataúd de piedra que reinaba en aquella cripta. Una vez más cuando la llamó 'luv' volvió a sentir 'eso que no tiene nada de importancia' en su interior. Esta vez Spike parecía realmente lo que es en realidad.

Sin latido. Sin respiración. Muerto.

-Creí que te alegrarías de recuperar algo que es tuyo pero si te me vas a poner así pues, nada, tú mismo, Spike.

-¿Mi capacidad de matar a quién me plazca?-. Se burló el vampiro abriendo ligeramente los ojos y lanzarle una de sus sonrisas que provocaban escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de quien la recibiese… incluida Buffy.

Sacando el 'Cuerno de Unicornio' le empezó a tantear las plantas de los pies desnudos del vampiro esperando una reacción 'humana' de su parte como podían ser las cosquillas; pero no hubo ni una pequeña reacción. Tal vez no tuviera cosquillas o no tenía fuerzas ni para algo tan simple.

-Si quieres que te mate, simplemente pídemelo y nos ahorramos tu palabrería barata sobre como echas de menos el matar a gente inocente.

Con un gran esfuerzo Spike logró erguirse hasta quedarse sentado y pudo ver con qué le estaba provocando mientras que en la otra mano llevaba una estaca. ¿Le estaba dando a elegir o simplemente se estaba burlando de él? Porque el que la Slayer le viniese con la amenaza de matarle ya se había convertido en una música repetitiva a los oídos de Spike. Incluso antes del chip era algo que había sucedido con frecuencia y ya no lo soportaba más. Le había convertido en mucho menos que una simple sombra de si mismo.

¿Por qué ha terminado salvándole el culo a la Slayer cada vez que se lo ponía en peligro? ¿Desde cuándo se ve obligado a ayudarla siempre que viene a pedírselo?

El vendaje se le empezó a manchar de la sangre de la herida que se le abrió de nuevo por el simple movimiento de sentarse.

-Pues hazlo de una maldita vez, Slayer-. La seriedad del tono de Spike congeló a Buffy en el sitio.-Se es lo que te pide el cuerpo no te contengas y acaba con esta parodia de vida. Mi tiempo en este estúpido mundo ha pasado ya y solamente me queda el olvido.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Buffy.

-¿Es que tanto echas de menos el matar a la gente?-. Ella parecía bastante confusa por el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación.-Entonces, ¿por qué pediste que se te devolviera esta cosa?-. Le dijo agitando el 'Cuerno'.-Si nada te importa, ¿para qué lo querías?

Recuerdos. Agradables y antiguos recuerdos llenaron la mente de Spike con una gran cantidad de buenos momentos pasados en solitario o en compañía de Drusilla. Cuando la muerte y la diversión los acompañaban por donde se movieran. Sangre de inocentes e, incluso, sangre de Slayer.

-Dámelo-. Pidió el vampiro pero, a pesar de su asombrosa amabilidad para hacerlo, o tal vez por esa misma causa, Buffy no se movió ni un pelo. Eso le cabreó.-¡¡QUÉ ME LO DES!!-. Le gritó con rabia.

El rostro del vampiro abandonó su humanidad cuando al abalanzarse sobre Buffy totalmente cegado se dispuso a recuperar lo que le pertenecía. Cuando vio el cambio en su rostro, Buffy retrocedió lo suficiente para poder evitar sus garras y forzándole a moverse de más. El dolor regresó como un recordatorio de su estado cuando su herida cedió por completo.

Como se le hubieran cortado los hilos Spike se desplomó en el suelo de rodillas sangrando por la herida y con la cabeza a punto de explotarle y manchar las botas de Buffy. Seguramente sería lo peor que podría llegar a hacerle y la cabrearía un montón.

-Es que no importa todo el daño y la muerte que causaste en el pasado pues ahora resultas ser tan patético que no me veo capaz de clavarte una estaca. Vamos, ni siquiera podría abrir la puerta para que el Sol te convirtiese en cenizas… a diferencia de otras personas que no dudarían ni un instante para hacerlo-. No sabía por qué pero tenía algo que hacer al respecto.-Haremos un trato, Spike. Te olvidas de querer matarme, y de paso nada de hacer daño a mis amigos, ni a mi familia, ni conocidos, ni desconocidos… o sea, a nadie humano, y, tras un tiempo de prueba, te devolveré tu 'Cuerno'.

Spike logró recuperar la verticalidad de la manera más digna de la que fue capaz y, apoyándose en el ataúd de piedra, miró a la Slayer sin decir nada de nada con sus ojos amarillos clavándose en aquellos tan verdes.

-Si así lo haces no tendrás que preocuparte porque te clave una estaca ninguno de nosotros. Qué dices, Spike, ¿trato?

-Dámelo ahora-. Pidió el vampiro ignorando el discurso de Buffy.

Ella negó moviendo el 'Cuerno' como si estuviera conversando e intentando hacerse entender con un crío de menos de cinco años.

-Cuando demuestres ser un hombre civilizado lo tendrás de vuelta.

A ninguno de ellos le pasó por alto el término 'hombre civilizado' para referirse al vampiro. Un nuevo recordatorio del experimento de 'La Iniciativa' y su maldito chip.

Tranquilizándose el rostro de Spike recuperó su apariencia humana.

-Solamente me gustaría recuperar los buenos recuerdos que me trae a la memoria. Antes de todo esto-, murmuró mientras se frotaba la cabeza.-de saliera de madre… antes de ti, Buffy.

Guardándose el objeto de deseo, Buffy se dirigió a la salida de la cripta. También ella deseaba recuperar los tiempos en que no tenía responsabilidades apocalípticas como las que le exigían el ser la Slayer en donde solamente se trataba de una chica común como tantas otras. Eso era vivir en el pasado y el hacerlo solo podía llevarte a la muerte. Debes seguir adelante con tu vida… aunque eso también te conduzca a la muerte.

-Vigila esa herida si quieres ver otra noche, Spike.

Abriendo la puerta se disponía a regresar a su casa para intentar tener algo de descanso pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a empezar a cruzar el umbral, volvió a escuchar la voz del vampiro dirigiéndose a ella con ese tono con el que le gustaba humillarla burlándose de ella.

-Aún no me has respondido a mi pregunta, Summers. ¿Qué se necesita para que se abra de piernas la Slayer?

Buffy no se giró. La Slayer no dijo nada. Solamente dio un sonoro portazo al cerrar la puerta de la cripta que permaneció resonando durante un buen rato.

-Te enseñaré una canción que te va a gustar, Slayer.

La sonrisa de Spike era fría y seriamente cruel. Sus párpados se cerraron ocultando aquellos ojos más azules que un cielo despejado en pleno verano y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Ahora fue su turno de provocar un ruido bastante sonoro en la cripta…

Silencio.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 4: ¿El Buen Samaritano?**

______________________________

Fin del capítulo e inicio, finalmente, de la historia. Ya sé que tardó unos cuantos capítulos para llegar a ello pero… bueno, así debía ser.

Doy ¡¡Gracias!! a **Gabe** por sus reviews de apoyo esperando que no le distraigan de realizar sus fics ;DDD supongo que esa podría ser la causa para que esta historia no parezca llegar a la gente así que… bueno, por respeto a **Gabe** y porque me gusta acabar lo que empiezo no corto la serie aquí mismo. Aunque podría escribirla toda de golpe y subirla… ahí se me caerían finalmente los dedos ;P

Muy bien. Gracias a los que se molestan en leer la historia… -.-

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 4

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 4: ¿El Buen Samaritano?**

Ya han pasado un par de semanas desde que Spike había cometido, lo que unas horas más tarde de hacerlo llegó a llamar, el mayor error estando sobrio. Prometer ser un buen chico a la Slayer. Actos como este debían estar estrictamente prohibidos.

Habían pasado largos días e interminables noches de puro y letal aburrimiento que llegó a hacerle pensar si podría convertirse en polvo por semejante causa. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda de por qué Buffy y sus amigos eran unos perdedores tan clásicos.

Portarse bien atrofia la vida de la gente.

A pesar de ello Spike no estaba dispuesto a dejarse derrotar por algo tan absurdo y le demostraría a la Slayer que era mucho más que capaz de controlarse, que no era ningún esclavo de sus deseos y necesidades. Recuperaría sus recuerdos… su libertad.

-Pero a qué precio-. Se dijo el vampiro mientras caminaba por la oscura calle.-No he movido ni un dedo cuando vino Drac con lo que no he podido recuperar las 11 libras que me debe ese nancy boy. Por lo menos les dio un buen espectáculo antes de que la Slayer le pateara su aristocrático y flácido trasero. Pero si solamente disfruté de la representación en el basurero…-, Spike lanzó un inútil suspiro, como la vida que lleva ahora mismo.-Vaya mierda de vida.

Fue entonces cuando su fino oído escuchó el sonido de un coche y captó su atención aunque no por el coche sino porque también había notado el rápido latido de un corazón que corría desbocado. No tenía ninguna duda de lo que aquello significaba porque él mismo había realizado muchas situaciones como esta, por supuesto que con su inimitable estilo.

Una persecución.

No tenía ninguna duda de que se encontraban en la calle de al lado.

Spike se apoyó en el árbol que hacía de esquina entre las calles y encendió un cigarrillo dispuesto a disfrutar todo lo posible el placer del espectáculo que estaba a punto de presenciar. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver aparecer a una persona, no muy alta, entrando a las carreras en la calle. Una chica por su olor.

-Vaya, vaya-. El vampiro olfateó en dirección de la muchacha y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.-Una virgen en apuros.

Podía sentir casi en sus propios huesos el gran esfuerzo realizado por la joven pero sabía que todo aquello era inútil aún cuando la aparición de un coche negro le dio la razón a sus pensamientos. Lo vio aumentar su velocidad mientras se dirigía tras los pasos de la chica.

Spike se encontraba calculando el momento exacto en el que aquel coche acabaría por arrollarla cuando, de improviso, ella cruzó su mirada con la suya. En ese mismo instante el coche se subió a la acera y se la llevó por delante.

El humo de su cigarrillo se escapaba de boca del vampiro mientras observaba como en cámara lenta como el cuerpo de la muchacha se golpeaba contra el parabrisas y rodaba por el techo hasta acabar cayendo al suelo como una muñeca rota con sus miembros retorcidos de una antinatural manera.

El último sonido que hubo en la calle fue el que hicieron los neumáticos tomando la próxima curva antes de desaparecer. Luego, silencio absoluto.

Spike se quedó allí de pie fumando su cigarrillo. Esperó. Observó hacia un lado. Nadie. Siguió fumando todo tranquilo. Miró hacia el otro lado. Nadie. Se sacó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo mantuvo entre sus dedos mientras su lengua recorría sus muertos labios.

-Bloodyhell-. Maldijo Spike viendo la calle tan desierta como antes de que sucediera el atropello.-¿Es qué en esta maldita ciudad nadie se preocupa de nadie?

Vale que resultaba un poco absurdo que esto viniera precisamente de él pero, bueno, en estos momentos daba igual quien lo dijera. La verdad era la verdad a pesar de dónde surgiera.

Nadie apareció. Nadie se molestó.

El vampiro se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y allí lo dejó mientras empezó a caminar con absoluta calma hasta el bulto tirado en la acera que no hacía ni un minuto era una vigorosa muchacha… bueno, más o menos. Le atraía tanto la curiosidad de ver el aspecto de la chica que se mereció un atropello intencionado para acabar con su vida tanto como le atraía el olor de la sangre que manaba de las heridas producidas.

_Curioso, curioso_.

Estaba totalmente inconsciente si era afortunada y en el peor de los casos en coma. Pero estaba viva. Por lo menos por ahora.

Sentía sus heridas internas y podía 'ver' los huesos rotos pero su atención solo se centraba en la sangre que estaba vertiendo. Su estómago le recordó el tiempo que hacía que no tomaba un poco de sangre humana a la boca directa del recipiente original. Beber en los bares no era lo mismo y nunca lo llegaría a ser. Entre eso y la burda sangre animal, de cerdo mayoritariamente, le estaba dejando una dieta horrible que terminaría por repercutir en su propio cuerpo y poder.

-Dulce y deliciosa sangre virgen-. Dijo Spike llenándose del aroma que desprendía la muchacha.

Lo único que tenía que hacer Spike era permanecer allí de pie y esperar a que aquella vida se fuera extinguiendo poco a poco del cuerpo de la muchacha y así poder saciar su sed una vez se hubiese extinguido la última llama de vida.

Esperar.

Nadie la iba a ayudar y eso era lo que sellaría finalmente su Destino.

-Solo tengo que esperar-. Spike recordó los ojos claros de la chica mirándole justo antes de que el coche se la llevara por delante.-Esperar… solo tengo que… ¡¡BLOODYHELL!! ¿Por qué pasa tan bloody despacio el tiempo?

Apurando el paso, bajo el sonido de cientos de maldiciones que no podía reprimir soltar entre dientes, se acercó al coche más cercano al que no dudó en arrancar la puerta del lado del copiloto. Tumbó el asiento de esa parte totalmente en horizontal antes de ponerse manos al volante. Encendió con gran facilidad el motor, pues esta no era ni remotamente su primera vez, diablos ni siquiera debía ser la milésima, y se puso en marcha rodeando el cuerpo de la chica y parando a su lado justo en la zona de la puerta arrancada.

Bajó del coche con el mismo humor irritante por estar haciendo esto y escupió la colilla en la que quedó reducido el cigarrillo. Arrodillándose junto a la muchacha comprobó como el cuello, milagrosamente, no se había roto ni fracturado lo más mínimo y se dispuso a recogerla con todo el cuidado que le fuera posible tener, pero antes debía intentar recolocar lo mejor posible los miembros retorcidos. Tampoco es que fuera un gran desafía pero…

-¡¡¡AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!-. El grito de Spike atravesó el silencio que había en la calle haciendo que se apartase de la muchacha como si fuera repelido por un imán.-¡¡Maldición!! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salvarla si ni siquiera puedo tocarla?-. Mirando el rostro de la chica supo que el tiempo para ella se estaba recortando con rapidez y no había tiempo para protestas.-Mereceré la mayor de las cogorzas por esto.

Apretando los dientes, con tanta fuerza que hasta temió que se los iba a romper, se agachó para recoger el cuerpo. Vale que en el estado en el que se encontraba le resultaba totalmente imposible el poder quejarse pero no su cuerpo. Este si seguía sintiendo el dolor que le producía el ser movido y, si se causa dolor, el chip en la cabeza de Spike le aconseja que deje de hacerlo con sus civilizadas descargas eléctricas producidas en el cerebro del vampiro. Cada articulación producía una descarga casi formando una deliciosa y horrible melodía de dolor.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sufriendo y las nauseas que le causaba todo esta situación, por varios motivos diferentes, no se rindió hasta que logró poner a la chica tumbada sobre el asiento. Una vez liberado de su abrazo el chip detuvo su castigo dejando a Spike de rodillas en el suelo terriblemente afectado. Nadie podría acusarle de nada si se desplomase allí mismo y cayera inconsciente. Por supuesto que lo único que lo mantenía consciente era su simple orgullo que no le permitía dejarse doblegar por aquel chip. Ya le habían robado demasiado y no les permitiría que siguieran con el expolio.

-Spike, dime por qué estás haciendo todo esto en vez de…-, el vampiro se puso en pie de tal manera que no parecía que por muy poco su cerebro estuvo a punto de licuarse.-… porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer en estos momentos.

Una vez sentado al volante se puso en marcha hacia el hospital pisando el acelerador lo necesario según la gravedad que mostraba la muchacha para los sentidos tan desarrollados de Spike. De vez en cuando no podía evitar lanzarle unas miradas de reojo pues la sangre no paraba de susurrarle verdades que evitaba tener que recordar para así poder controlarse… Cuanto antes llegase al hospital mejor será para todos.

La curva fue tomada a gran velocidad pero, por suerte, era en la dirección opuesta al vacío de puerta lo que evitó que se pudiera mover hacia el actual agujero que había en ese lado del coche. Por supuesto que para evitar que se moviera la sujetó con una mano pero al hacerlo con una persona en el estado en el que se encontraba la chica significaba que cualquier roce producido le hacía daño y para Spike eso solamente significaba una única cosa.

Dolor propio.

-¡¡Bloodyhell!!-. Gritó el vampiro apartando la mano y llevándosela a la cabeza.-No es mi culpa, maldición.

Con un arrebato de furia golpeó con el codo la ventanilla de su puerta que reventó al instante dejando un rastro de cristales rotos en medio de la carretera. Aquella salida violenta pareció llegar a tranquilizarle un poco. Sabía que tenía el tiempo justo y debía administrarlo con los momentos en que la carretera se volvía peligrosa para la estabilidad de la muchacha.

-… con lo fácil que sería esperar en un oscuro y frío callejón…

__________

Cuando el "Sunnydale Memorial" empezó a distinguirse en el horizonte Spike empezó a hacerse notar encendiendo todas las luces del coche de manera intermitente junto al continuo toque del claxon. Poco, o nada, le importaba si molestaba a alguien en el hospital, solo sabía que pronto se apagaría la vida de la chica y, si así fuera, tras sus intentos por salvarla nadie podría echarle en cara el que se tomase unas pintas de su sangre por el esfuerzo realizado.

Al final resultó que no eran tan imbéciles en Sunnydale, o justamente por ser de aquí ya estaban acostumbrados. Cuando detuvo el coche frente la entrada ya había una camilla preparada esperando, un par de internos, una enfermera y un doctor.

Salió del coche y sin perder el tiempo dijo lo que tenía que decir.

-Dense prisa. Atropello y fuga hace tres minutos y medio. Se trata de una chica de diecisiete años-. Nadie dijo nada mientras escuchaban a Spike y colocaban a la muchacha sobre la camilla.-Tiene fracturadas cinco costillas que le están dificultando la respiración, el fémur derecho tiene una doble fractura. Le recoloqué los hombros que se le habían dislocado y también tiene roto el húmero derecho y ambos cúbitos-. Entonces hizo una pequeña pausa mientras entraban en el hospital.-Su cabeza recibió un buen golpe y puede tener un buen destrozo ahí dentro…

El doctor usó el momento en que la voz de Spike se apagaba cuando no quería, o podía, seguir narrando el estado de la muchacha para intervenir.

-Está bien, haremos todo lo posible para salvarla pero debe saber que los golpes en la cabeza nunca auguran nada bueno.

-Intentarlo puede llegar a ser suficiente para salvarla, doc. Todo es posible. Créame-. No era por el tono sino por el brillo de aquellos ojos azules lo que provocó el escalofrío al doctor. Sin decir nada más se alejó del vampiro.

Spike vio alejarse a la camilla atravesando una de esas puertas dobles que, tras parpadear un par de veces, terminó por cerrarse y llevándose con ella la imagen de la chica. Entonces acompañó, reluctantemente, a la enfermera para que cubriera unos formularios para el ingreso de la muchacha. A pesar de que no estaba de humor para este tipo de burocracia acabó cediendo solo para hacer un poco de tiempo. Además siempre podía hacer algo interesante con ello.

El tiempo pasaba aún más lentamente que antes.

No se podía decir que el aspecto de Spike fuera algo muy común en un hospital, por lo menos en cualquier zona que no fuera el depósito, pero no tardó mucho tiempo para que a nadie le extrañase el verlo pasear por los pasillos… casi como si fuera un fantasma, llegó a decir una enfermera. A lo que su compañera replicó que en su casa había sitio para un fantasma como él. Las risas contenidas de las mujeres sonaban a gran distancia en los oídos del vampiro.

Su mente estaba en otra parte.

__________

Una de las puertas del hospital se abrió para dejar paso a la menuda figura de Buffy Summers, aunque viendo su rostro y la mirada que había presente sería más seguro decir que se trataba de la Slayer. Cerrando la puerta tras de si se sacudió la ropa dejando caer una buena cantidad de polvo de vampiro.

-Jamás aprenderán-. Se dijo Buffy mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida más cercana.-Y eso que sería más fácil para ellos el buscarla en los mataderos o en cualquier bar… pero no… les encanta el Rh.

Buffy se detuvo en seco cuando su sentido de Slayer empezó a susurrarle que tal vez aún no había terminado el trabajo en el hospital.

-Como los odio-. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Buffy.-A los vampiros y a los hospitales.

__________

Spike se encontraba frente a un enorme cristal observando en silencio mientras esperaba noticias, que algo sucediera. Lo que finalmente ocurrió no fue en lo que había estado pensando que ocurriera.

Empezó a sentir como se empezaba a marear y la cabeza se le iba nublándosele mientras un ardor le quemaba los pulmones y sentía como… ¡¿cómo se estaba ahogando?! No podía respirar pero era muy extraño pues hacía más de un siglo que no lo hacía, así que entonces, ¿a qué venía esto ahora?

Un exabrupto de aire empañó el cristal.

Alzó la mano y la posó sobre el frío cristal en donde no había ningún reflejo de dicha mano. Pudo sentir la humedad de su aliento en el cristal contra el frío de su mano.

Tan pronto como apareció volvió a dejar de respirar y recuperar su estado habitual de no muerto. Sin respiración.

Con un gesto de olvido limpió el cristal completamente de aquel aliento.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 5: ¿Por qué me molesto?**

______________________________

Vaya, ¿qué ha sido eso último? ¿Será esto el tema de este fic? Bueno, algo de interés puede tener pero quién sabe lo que pueda suceder a continuación.

Una vez más dar las Gracias a **Gabe** por sus palabras.

A los demás espero que dejen algún review para ver si les está gustando la historia o simplemente necesitan leer algo para hacer tiempo entre otros fics más interesantes. ;DD

Muchas Gracias a todos los que estén leyendo este fic.

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Por qué me molesto?**

Al final no había sido para tanto, aunque Buffy siguió despotricando contra el segundo vampiro que había convertido en trabajo para el personal de limpieza del hospital, pero la persecución, porque el vampiro ni siquiera tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a ella en un principio, la terminó por llevar a la planta de pediatría.

No pudo evitar rememorar el intento de hace un par de años por parte del ex–alcalde, y ex–serpiente Wilkins de sacrificar unos cuantos bebes a uno de los demonios a los que debía un tributo. Por suerte el pasado quedaba en los recuerdos y Buffy tenía que volver a su casa junto a su madre y Dawn.

Inmersa en estos pensamientos tardó en reconocer a la figura oscura que se encontró ante ella pero cuando su mente se aclaró y le vio allí parado no se lo podía creer, por lo menos durante el momento en el que le llegó a durar la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Spike?-. Estaba cansada y tenía ganas de meterse en la cama y por eso su tono le sonó a sus propios oídos casi como el que tenía su madre cuando la regañaba por hacer algo indebido.-Ya sabes que no me gusta que te pasees por los hospitales. Las tentaciones son muchas y tu carne es muy débil, lo sé muy bien.

Para su sorpresa el vampiro no abrió la boca y siguió allí en silencio como sino la presencia de la Slayer le hubiera pasado totalmente desapercibida pues ni siquiera volvió su cabeza hacia dónde aquella voz tan conocida le estaba hablando. Siguió allí de pie mirando a través del cristal que tenía ante él.

Buffy se acercó con cierta precaución deteniéndose a un brazo de distancia del vampiro y antes de que pudiera darle otro discurso se volvió hacia lo que había captado tanto el interés de Spike y que se encontraba al otro lado del cristal. Allí detrás se encontraban una docena de bebés, casi recién nacidos en sus cunas.

A Buffy le fue imposible reprimir una sonrisa maternal ante semejante visión.

-Son una monada. Tan preciosos-. Buffy empezó a hacer gestos con la mano a los que se encontraban despiertos y que no apartaban sus ojitos de aquellas dos figuras que tenían ante ellos.-Tan buenos a esta edad.

-Como canapés.

Aquello tensó a Buffy que no le gustó para nada como había sonado a sus oídos, a pesar del chip.

-Olvídalo, Spike. Piensa mejor en otra cosa. Helado o chocolate. Unos bombones siempre ayudan, créeme-. Pero Spike siguió sin moverse y con su vista fija en aquellos bebés.-Lo mejor será que te 'acompañe' a la salida-. Añadió Buffy al no ver ninguna reacción positiva a sus palabras.

Justo cuando le iba a coger del brazo, Spike habló de nuevo y, como la anterior vez, siguió sin ser lo que Buffy se esperaba oír por su parte.

-¿Cuál es el mío, Summers?

Una pregunta semejante que no se la esperaba nadie en cualquier tipo de circunstancias y menos viniendo de él. Ni que decir que la dejó totalmente helada durante unos instantes hasta que supo reaccionar con grandes reflejos. Lentos pero siempre seguros.

-Ahí no me vas a pillar, Spike. Los vampiros no podéis tener hijos, lo sé.

Por primera vez desde que le había visto plantado en medio del pasillo Spike se movió girando su cabeza hacia donde una inquieta Buffy se encontró con sus intensos ojos azules. Unos ojos que parecían ser capaces de mirar directamente en su alma.

-Tú tampoco.

Dicho esto se volvió para dirigirse de vuelta a la recepción para ver si había nuevas noticias respecto a la chica que trajo sin darle importancia a una Buffy que se quedó en un estado de shock por unos eternos segundos. Luego, más por inercia que por su propio pie, empezó a caminar lentamente tras Spike pero sin ningún tipo de reacción en su rostro.

Jamás se había permitido pensar seriamente en ese tema pues siempre se trataba de su vida. Su corta vida. Por eso cuando Angel le había confesado que jamás podrían tener hijos no tardó nada en borrar dicho tema de su mente.

Hasta ahora cuando otro vampiro volvió a recordárselo y trayéndolo de nuevo a la superficie de sus pensamientos.

Sumergida en su propio mundo interior no pudo escuchar las voces que discutían un poco más adelante. Así que cuando su vista enfocó al fondo se sorprendió al encontrar a Spike armando jaleo con un médico. No era que le sorprendiera ver a Spike liándola como siempre pero había algo extraño en su comportamiento. Tras la conversación, o lo que podía llamarse a lo que mantuvieron, no tenía muchas ganas de pensar seriamente en cualquier cosa que hiciera Spike.

Lo mejor era intervenir y poner paz al asunto ya que, a pesar del chip, un golpe puede salir de improviso sin que uno sea muy consciente de ello y aunque recibiría una descarga por ello el daño ya estaría hecho. Tal vez demasiado daño.

Rápidamente se colocó en medio de la discusión apartando al vampiro con un leve, pero amenazante, empujón.

-Ya sabes que debes de comportarte, y mucho más estando en un hospital, Spiky. No me gustaría tener que… un momento. No, espera-. Los ojos de la Slayer se encendieron como teas ardientes.-Si me gustaría enseñarte modales sino te calmas.

-Siempre te metes en dónde nadie te ha llamado, Summers. Si no tienes ni idea de lo que se trata siempre terminas metiendo la pata hasta el cuello-. Le protestó el vampiro encarándola y, sino mostrándole los colmillos, ofreciéndole un parpadeo que cambió sus ojos azules por los amarillos salvajes de su naturaleza vampírica.

_Esto es el colmo_, pensó Buffy. No tenía por que aguantar todo esto de él.

-¿Después de haberte dejado tranquilo durante este tiempo y a la primera que nos volvemos a ver vas tú y te atreves a responderme? La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo te soporto… espera, es cierto-. Buffy le lanzó una mirada inocente pero letal desde sus ojos verdes que brillaron con gran intensidad.-No lo hago.

Antes de que la situación se saliera de madre intervino el doctor que se había sentido desplazado de la conversación. Lo que en verdad debía ser un alivio pero algunos no saben la suerte que tienen hasta que la cambian y la pierden.

-¡Silencio!-. Gritó en voz baja.-Si sabe que se encuentran en un hospital por qué no usa un tono más adecuado para hablar con su novio. O mejor aún, ¿por qué no salen fuera a discutir?

Aquello fue como si le hubieran retorcido el estómago.

-¡¿Novio?!-. El tono de queja de Buffy dejaba bastante claro su opinión al respecto.-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? No es mi novio. Ni siquiera es mi amigo. Es… es un conocido pesado del que no sabes como librarte sin convertirlo en polvo. De esos que no hacen más que encontrártelo vayas donde vayas. Una auténtica pesadilla.

-Muy bien, señorita. Lo que usted diga pero deben hablar en…

La frase del doctor fue cortada por un impaciente Spike.

-¿Por qué sigue aquí perdiendo el tiempo en vez de estar intentando ayudarla?-. La mente de Spike intentaba buscar cuales deberían ser sus próximos movimientos.-No me extraña que en Sunnyhell la gente se muera con tanta facilidad si todos los médicos son como usted.

-Oi, Spikey. No acabo de decirte que empezase a comportare sino querías que…-, Buffy le dio la espalda al vampiro para encararse con el doctor.-¿Salvarla? ¿De quién está hablando?

El doctor emitió un suspiro de resignación empezando a cansarse de la pareja para intentar serenarse. Estaba claro que debía explicarles la situación de forma que se entendiera a la primera si quería tener la oportunidad de dejarles atrás.

-Se trata de una muchacha indocumentada al que su '_no amigo_' trajo hace poco con una serie de traumatismos por todo su cuerpo a causa del atropello sufrido. Lo más sencillo de tratar fueron las fracturas pero lo peor fue el traumatismo craneoencefálico sufrido porque le llegó a producir una hemorragia interna en donde su sangre se llegó a coagular en cierta parte de su cerebro. La intervención para liberar esa zona fue muy complicada pero, por ahora, parece ser que la operación fue un éxito y todo salió bien. Por desgracia la muchacha entró en un coma ligero que esperamos dure unas horas o días.-. Deteniéndose dio por terminada su explicación.-Esto es todo.

-¿No tienen ni idea de quién puede ser?-. Le preguntó Buffy.

-Como he dicho no tenía ningún tipo de identificación y aunque en estos casos se usa el nombre genérico de 'Jane Doe' aquí su… '_no novio_' insistió en que se usara el de Buffy Summers.

Solamente fue escucharlo y notar como su sangre empezaba a bullir enojada pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y reprimir un buen puñetazo en la nariz del vampiro. Si, esa nariz que estaba llamando por un buen puñetazo.

Nada de lo que había escuchado era nuevo para Spike pero Buffy, después de dejar a un lado su irritación a causa del nombre, estaba sorprendida por lo que se suponía que había pasado. Algo más debía haber. Algo que Spike no había contado porque sino no podía entenderlo.

_Spike 'el buen samaritano'… no, no tiene tanto gancho como el 'Slayer de Slayers'_.

-Voy a verla-. Dijo Spike poniéndose en movimiento.

Al doctor casi se le cayeron los ojos. No parecía creer lo que acababa de oír tras lo que les había explicado acerca del estado actual de la desconocida.

-No es un buen momento-. Se excusó el doctor.-Ha sido una intervención severa y necesita descanso. ¿Cómo quiere que pueda recuperarse sino la dejan descansar en paz?

Spike se encaró con el doctor.

-He dicho que la veré-. Su tono daba miedo.-Nada más.-Apartando a un lado al hombre, lo más fuerte que le era posible sin llegar a activar el chip, se dirigió a un pasillo.-No necesito que me acompañe, doctor. Y en paz se descansará cuando se esté muerto… o no-. Añadió al final en un murmullo.

Una vez más Buffy tuvo que salir en defensa de Spike… e iban ya…

-No se preocupe, sólo será un momento. Yo me encargaré de ello. Pero debe comprenderle es un… confuso samaritano.

Aquello, no se saber cómo, tal vez las pocas ganas que tenía de empezar una fuerte discusión y que entendía, quién no, lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al rubio, logró convencer de algún modo al doctor.

Tal vez sea el carisma de la Slayer.

-Tienen unos minutos pero, si quieren ser de verdadera ayuda, estarán menos.

Buffy necesitó apurar el paso para alcanzar a Spike que se movía con gran rapidez dejando muestras de que sabía a donde debía, exactamente, dirigirse.

La situación era claramente confusa para Buffy ya que no entendía qué le podría importar o dejar de importar a Spike una chica desconocida a la que habían atropellado.

_Tal vez fuera eso_-, se dio cuenta Buffy.-_vio como la atropellaban_.

Y si esto lo sumamos a la promesa que le había obligado a hacerle para que pudiera recuperar su 'Cuerno' todo empezaba a aclararse… o tal vez no pues estamos hablando de Spike. ¿Quién puede saber realmente lo que le pasa por la cabeza a alguien tan extraño como él?

Sin detener su paso abrió una de las puertas que había en el pasillo que llevaba a una habitación individual del que empezó a escucharse ese típico sonido que indicaba el latido de un corazón. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta algo se lo impidió y al volverse vio que Buffy le había seguido hasta allí.

-Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sin esperar por una respuesta entró en la habitación dejándola en la puerta que tuvo que cerrar Buffy una vez entró tras el vampiro.

-Creo que esa es mi frase, Spike.

Ignorando a la chica postrada en la cama Spike empezó a examinar la habitación con su mirada, ¿o debería ser mejor decir con su olfato porque parecía un depredador tras su presa?

-¿Y ahora de qué diablos hablas, Slayer?

Ciertamente no comprendía la forma de actuar de este vampiro. Tras montar todo aquel jaleo para poder ver a la chica va él y la ignora por completo. Buffy no tenía ninguna duda de que aquí se ocultaba algo más.

_Además el muy imbécil ni me ha mirado cuando me habló. Aunque de qué me sorprendo a estas alturas. ¿Un vampiro maleducado? ¿No es canon?_

-Veamos. Primero vas y ayudas a una desconocida que sufre un atropello trayéndola al hospital para que intenten salvarle la vida cuando lo lógico y habitual por tu parte habría sido el dejarla allí tirada para que se muriera y así poder tener un buen trago de sangre humana fresca. Entonces luego vas y le pones mi nombre por algún motivo enfermizo muy propio de ti. Y por último viendo el estado en que se encuentra vas y exiges poder verla y cuando logras hartar al pobre doctor para que te lo permita, vas tú y no le has dirigido ni una vaga mirada.

En la mente de Spike todo aquel discurso se tradujo en un continuo bla, bla, bla de lo que solamente sacó en claro que su acción la había confundido. Esto le trajo una media sonrisa a sus labios porque no disfrutaba más que de conseguir enloquecer el pequeño y seguro mundo que Buffy se había construido a su alrededor.

Eso y que al fin había encontrado lo que había venido a buscar. Abriendo la puerta del armario encontró la bolsa precintada. Ahora su sonrisa era de satisfacción cuando la recogió volviéndose hacia… una Slayer que le estaba lanzando una mirada asesina mientras tenía sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.

No iba a poder irse sin que le diera una explicación… bueno, más concretamente sin la verdad. Porque Spike sabía que ella se olería si lo que le contaba era una mentira ya que no era tan crédula como sus 'niños perdidos'.

No tanto.

Vale, si que lo era pero no cuando estaba en pleno momento Slayer. Aquí resultaba complicado engañarla. Por suerte para él ahora mismo la verdad le servía para sus propios fines así que por qué no echárselo todo en cara.

-Veamos. Primero se me culpa por el hecho de ser un monstruo y ahora, cuando actúo de manera correcta según vuestros estándares y realizo una buena acción te molesta que me comporte como un Angel…-, si Spike empezó asaltándola con su sonrisa mientras le repetía el esquema que ella utilizó consigo, al nombrar a su Grandsire y antiguo _error_, pareja, de Buffy supo que jugaba con fuego. Pero a Spike le encantaba ir al límite. Su rostro mudó a una máscara de falsa inocencia y sorpresa por su acción.-oops.

Como le encantaba la manera en que aquellos ojos verdes brillaban de una manera eléctrica cuando le entraban ganas de darle una buena paliza o clavarle una estaca en su corazón. Peligroso pero de otra forma su no-vida sería bastante aburrida.

-No sigas por ahí, Spike. O te encontrarás con una estaca-. Intentó sonar amenazante pero su atención se había dirigido a la bolsa que portaba el vampiro.

_¡Qué predecible se me está volviendo!_

Colocándose al lado de la cama, Spike pudo comprobar como le había cambiado el rostro ensangrentado y amoratado de la chica por el de una vaga esperanza de salvación representada por los vendajes que ahora se lo cubrían.

-No fue atropellada-. Rompió el escueto silencio que se había formado mirando directamente a los ojos de Buffy. Pudo ver como estos reaccionaron a sus palabras provocando que el borde de sus labios se elevara imperceptiblemente por ello.-El coche iba tras ella; fue un intento de asesinato. Y si la ayudé es en parte para evitar problemas contigo, Slayer. Ya que siempre que ocurre cualquier cosa en esta ciudad las culpas siempre recaen sobre mí y antes de que sepa que está pasando ya te tengo encima de mí. La última parte la acompañó con un sutil levantamiento de ceja mientras la fundía con la mirada. Disfrutó ver como se revolvía nerviosa.-Quien sabe cómo pero podríais haberos enterado de que estaba allí presente y, después de lograr convenceros de que no la había matado yo, me habríais acusado de no prestarle ayuda. No se cómo pero tenéis la capacidad de fastidiarme por cualquier motivo así que pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era evitarme toda esa situación. Y ya ves, a la primera oportunidad me atacas-. Entonces le sonrió maliciosamente.-Acerca del nombre es una cuestión personal, Slayer. Simplemente pensé que si la chica moría mejor que se muriera Buffy Summers que una desconocida. Me pareció un buen detalle, ya sabes, muy del estilo 'Sarah Connor' en "Terminador". Seguro que el whelp sacaría la referencia al escuchar que habías muerto. Aunque claro está, es mi opinión, por supuesto.

Y luego decían que ella hablaba tanto que parecía que no necesitaba respirar. En eso Spike le ganaba porque él, realmente, no necesitaba respirar.

-Eres… es que no puedo… nada puede llegar a describirte… simplemente eres Spike.

El vampiro hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa satisfecho de si mismo.

-Y el motivo por el que quería verla era para asegurarme de que no me había engañado durante el trayecto al hospital. Quien sabe si entre el olor a sangre virgen y las continuas descargas en mi cerebro podía haberme llevado a una equivocación pues creí haber olido en ella un aroma que no le correspondía mezclado con el de su virginal perfume-. La cara de Buffy se torció en un gesto de desagrado.-Aroma de demonio-. Dijo mostrando la bolsa donde se encontraba la ropa de la chica.-Un favor que le haremos a la inepta policía de Sunnyhell.

Rasgando la bolsa la volteó esparciendo toda la ropa sobre la cama donde se encontraba su dueña. No era falta de respeto sino que era práctico y le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera pensar Buffy de su acción.

Antes de que pudiera coger una prenda, Buffy se le adelantó cogiendo la ropa interior y alejándola de las manos de Spike.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba de ti, Slayer-. Se burló Spike mordiéndose el labio inferior de aquella manera que lograba que todas las mujeres sintieran como sus piernas flaqueaban y perdían sus fuerzas. Cogió la camiseta de color pastel.-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, luv.

-Y tú eres un cerdo, Spike. En verdad estás enfermo-. Por un instante no supo si iba a vomitar o si le iba a romper, nuevamente, la nariz. La duda se acrecentó cuando vio a Spike acercarse la camiseta a dicha nariz para husmearla.-No iba a permitir que hicieras… eso con su ropa interior. Es asqueroso y perdería de por vida el apetito.

Ahora fue el turno de él de parecer dolido por sus palabras.

-Tienes muy mal concepto de mí, Slayer-. Dijo mientras dejaba la camiseta y cogía el pantalón mientras volvía a repetir el mismo proceso que había usado.-Uno intenta comportarse civilizadamente y así es como se lo pagan.

Buffy le señaló mientras apartaba la vista.

-¿Y eso me lo dices mientras le metes la nariz en la entrepierna de sus pantalones?

Spike los dejó sobre la cama mientras se encogió de hombros.

-No es por gusto pero parece que es ahí donde existe una mayor concentración del olor que busco-. Sus ojos celestes se oscurecieron por un instante.-Lo que quiere decir que no tuvo una noche tranquila-. Con esto Spike volvió a meter la ropa en la bolsa y se la entregó a Buffy para que hiciera lo propio y la guardase en el armario.-Bueno, aquí no queda nada por hacer y además el amanecer ya está demasiado cerca.

Tras volver a colocar la bolsa en el armario Buffy se encontró que Spike ya se dirigía a la puerta sin dedicarle ni un segundo de su tiempo a la muchacha que había salvado la vida. Pensando en lo que le había dicho para justificar su acción no podía pensar en que era cierto pero, por unos instantes, había llegado a esperar que Spike hubiera actuado porque era lo que debía hacerse y no por miedo a sus represalias.

A pesar de todo lo que había escuchado de boca de Spike, Buffy aún no sabía que estaba pasando. Una chica que podía haber sido violada por demonios y a la que luego atropellan, seguramente porque había sido capaz de escapar de ellos, no era el escenario al que se enfrentaba habitualmente.

_Tal vez ni siquiera se trata de eso_.

Tras abandonar el hospital, Spike se dirigió a 'su' coche que había dejado cerca de la entrada y que alguien debió mover para que no molestase por si llegaban nuevos problemas en la noche.

-Es muy tarde, Slayer. Seguro que Joyce se va a cabrear contigo.

Buffy no tenía ninguna duda de que le odiaba y más en estos momentos en los cuales tenía toda la razón. Por supuesto que decirlo con aquel tono burlesco no hacía nada más que aumentar sus ganas de devolvérsela… y si lo hacía con un directo a su nariz mucho mejor.

_¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto fetiche de la nariz de Spike?_

Sabía que su madre comprendía su llamada y que debía patrullar cada noche dispuesta a detener cualquier intento del Mal por estropearle la semana… digo, por hacer algo malo. Ya sabes, no obstante es el Mal por lo que solo hace cosas malas.

_Y aquí estás junto a un vampiro que le ha salvado la vida a una chica_.

Pero eso no la excusaba para que permaneciera casi toda la noche de patrulla. _Es una mala influencia para Dawn_, le decía cada vez más a menudo Joyce.

-Cállate, Spike-. Pero entonces Buffy miró la calle en ambas direcciones viendo un auténtico vacío que la hizo saber que no le quedaba otra opción. Tragándose su orgullo se volvió hacia el vampiro que abría la puerta del conductor.-¿Me puedes acercar a casa, Spike?-. Le preguntó Buffy más con su voz suplicante que con la autoritaria de la Slayer que había pretendido utilizar.

El vampiro entró en el coche y se acomodó en su asiento mientras encendía un cigarrillo con gran calma y parsimonia.

-No pienso abrirte la puerta, Slayer.

Mordiéndose la lengua Buffy rodeó el coche desde donde se encontraba al lado de Spike hasta llegar al lado del copiloto. Era un verdadero dolor de muelas constante y por eso mismo no le sorprendió mucho el no encontrarse la puerta.

-Eres todo un caballero, Spike.

El sarcasmo manaba de su voz logrando que el vampiro lo disfrutase con gran placer. Muy poco podía hacer pero llevarla a perder los nervios y la razón era un buen pasatiempo.

_Y ahora te conviertes en el chofer de Miss 'Haz lo que te digo o te clavo una estaca en tu negro corazón.'_

Con un gruñido puso el coche en marcha provocando un grito de sorpresa por parte de Buffy a causa del brusco acelerón.

-¡¡SPIKE!!

_Me encanta que griten mi nombre_.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 6: ¿Por qué se hace lo correcto?**

______________________________

Muy bien. Otro capítulo más y ya sabemos algo, tampoco mucho que digamos, acerca de lo que le ocurrió a la chica y por qué Spike la ayudó.

Desde aquí dar las gracias a los que me habéis dejado un review como **Gabe Logan** que me sigue siendo un completo fiel a la historia.

Y saludar, mientras agradezco enormemente, a **Judi42** por haber caído por aquí y dejar sus pensamientos y palabras.

También encantado de la presencia, y review, por parte de **Willing Slave** que espero que no empiece a quedar defraudada por la actitud 'desinteresada' de Spike viendo como se está desarrollando los sucesos… aunque, quién sabe, tal vez aún pueda ser que se movió por su buen corazón. Por supuesto que las sospechas siempre están ahí cuando se trata de Spike. Son años de conocerlo, lo que él quiso mostrar, y es un lastre con el que tiene que cargar. Aunque no creo que le importe ya que le gusta que le puedan seguir considerando el Big Bad.

A todos los demás lectores espero que encontréis algún tiempo para dejar vuestras opiniones con respecto al fic o vuestras dudas. Todo es importante y vuestras opiniones para quien suscribe, y escribe la historia, lo son y mucho.

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo de todos ustedes.

Nos leemos.^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 6: ¿Por qué se hace lo correcto?**

Buffy sintió como si su corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Latía con tanta fuerza que pensaba que si no se le había reventado y atravesado las costillas debía ser por que ella era la Slayer. Muchas veces sintió como los latidos podían llegar a rozar los límites que debía tener a pesar de ser quien es, pero nunca como le ocurría en estos momentos.

¿Por qué le podía estar latiendo salvaje y enloquecidamente su corazón?

Bueno, a pesar de que tiene el conocimiento de que la vida de una Slayer resulta ser extremadamente breve, a estas alturas ya debe estar rozando el record de supervivencia, y aunque ya la habían llegado a matar una vez así que, ¿cuenta?, no podía evitar pensar que iba a morir en un horrible y aparatoso accidente de coche. Por ello no se contenía para intentar mantenerse con vida.

Era por eso. Nada tenía que ver que a su lado estuviera uno de los hombres, no exactamente eso, más atractivos que hubiera conocido en su vida, o tal vez si pero no en ese sentido sino porque era quien se encontraba conduciendo.

_¿Y yo soy un peligro al volante?_

Además había quedado bastante claro que la forma, salvaje e irresponsable, de conducir de Spike no estaba hecha para un coche al que le faltaba una puerta; y, más en concreto, si esa puerta es la del copiloto y en ese asiento se encuentra la Slayer.

_¿Será una nueva manera que pensó para matarme? Seguro que así su chip no le funcionaría y lograría su meta final_.

En todo el trayecto que les llevaba hasta Revello Drive no hablaron ni una sola vez, a no ser que cuentes los gritos y maldiciones proferidas por Buffy hacia el vampiro que las recibía con una maldita sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro que lograba irritarla aún más si cabe.

Cualquier intención por parte de Buffy para preguntar ciertos aspectos que no le habían quedado muy claros acerca de la 'Buffy' del hospital y su intento de asesinato o, por qué tenía interés Spike en todo esto, quedaron a un lado mientras miraba asombrada como su vida pasaba ante sus ojos.

_Oh, me encantaba esa blusa. Me pregunto dónde la habré metido_.

No había nada que la pudiera hacer más feliz en el mundo que el no tener que hablar con Spike, por desgracia este no era un momento de esos. Pero, de sobrevivir al viaje, hablar iba a ser lo último que tenía pensado hacer con Spike.

Siempre habría un próximo día para poder hablar.

_Si sobrevivo a esta noche… o sino me lo cargo cuando pare el coche_.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos fue cogida por sorpresa cuando, con un sonoro frenazo que marcó el asfalto con goma quemada, indicó el final del trayecto marcándole el cinturón de seguridad a su cuerpo. Seguramente dejándole una buena marca por ello.

-Llegamos, princess-. Buffy necesitó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y saber si aún permanecía en su sano juicio, aunque eso era algo que ponía en duda porque cómo podría justificar el haberse montado en un coche con Spike por su propio pie.

Regulando su respiración fue quitándose el cinturón mientras se reclinó contra el asiento algo asombrada de haber salido con vida de semejante experiencia.

-Sabes, luv. Si alguien nos viera ahora mismo…-, Spike volvió su rostro hacia Buffy, que seguía mirando al frente a un punto en el infinito horizonte ante ella, y le dedicó su patentada sonrisa.-… no sabría decir quien de los dos es el vampiro de lo pálida que se te ve, Slayer.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para defenderse un puño de Buffy impactó de lleno en la nariz del vampiro lanzándolo contra su puerta.

-**¡¡BLOODYHELL!!**-. Spike se llevó con cuidado una mano a su dolorida nariz sin, casi, poder creerse lo que había sucedido.-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Slayer?

-Algo mejor-. Admitió para si misma Buffy. Si se parase a pensar seguro que no le iba a gustar mucho lo que descubriría pero, a pesar de ello, siempre se sentía mucho mejor después de darle un buen golpe a Spike. Fuera el que fuera. Aunque los directos que le propinaba en su nariz parecían estar ganando puntos sobre cualquier otro.

-Si así agradeces las cosas no me extraña que nadie quiera hacerte favores, Slayer-. La voz de Spike convertida en un siseo que denotaba peligro pero, sabiendo de su estado real, a Buffy no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. Es más, le dedicó una grave mirada de advertencia, ¿o sería de reproche?

-Por poco me matas, Spike, con tu manera de conducir. Da gracias a que no te clave una estaca por ello-. La peligrosa mirada del vampiro pasó de la figura de Buffy hacia el salpicadero en donde habían quedado las marcas de los dedos que dejó ella al agarrarse con la fuerza que daba ser la Slayer y el temer por su vida.

-Bueno, no fui yo quién se olvidó de ponerse el cinturón después de subir al coche, luv-. Con un último toque a su dañada nariz Spike se acomodó en su asiento.-Así que no es mi culpa si casi te caíste en cada curva dada en tu dirección.

-¡¡Claro que si!!-. Protestó enfadada Buffy clavándole sus ojos en un, ahora inocente rostro, de Spike.-Cogiste todas las curvas posibles en mi lado.

-Coincidencias, Slayer. Simples coincidencias.

Pero la media sonrisa que portaba decía todo lo contrario.

_¿Y qué te esperabas por su parte? Además fuiste tú quien se lo pidió así que tampoco vayas a armar un escándalo por ello_.

-Por lo menos este coche se ve mucho más habitable que el trozo de chatarra que tenías antes. Me extraña que no la hayas usado aunque-, Buffy indicó el espacio vacio en donde debería estar la puerta.-si así es como tratas las cosas…

-No vuelvas a mencionarlo…-, Buffy no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el tono de Spike. Parecía triste o melancólico. ¿Y todo por un simple coche?-Ni ahora, ni nunca.

A pesar de todo lo que se podía llegar a decir de ella, sabía cuando había que hablar y cuando permanecer en silencio… y cuando meter el dedo en la llaga.

-Me parece que ya no estás de humor así que para escuchar advertencias mejor entro en casa… aunque con algo de suerte mamá estará durmiendo y me libraré de esta.

Solamente se había colocado para salir del coche y puesto un pie en el asfalto cuando Spike volvió a ofrecerle una muestra de su voz con ese acento tan peculiar y característico suyo que Buffy estaba segura de poder reconocer incluso de estar en medio de cientos o miles de ingleses descarados y arrogantes.

-El coche que la atropelló era un jaguar negro que como característica especial seguro que ahora tendrá un buen golpe en su parte delantera aunque también puede tener varias marcas por el techo-. Spike se entretenía con el espejo retrovisor moviéndolo para ver el reflejo de Buffy y como él carecía de uno.-Podrías pedirle a Red que lo busque, claro está, sino está ocupada con los deberes… o _relajándose_.

Buffy había preferido salir del coche cuando vio el juego de Spike con el espejo: la verdad no sabía muy bien por qué había tenido esa reacción pero, cuando notó el tono usado cuando habló de Willow se maldijo por sus prisas. Habría podido darle otro golpe y, ahora, con una excusa plausible.

_Siempre con prisas_.

Apoyándose en el coche se reclinó para ver a Spike en el interior. Se le veía bastante relajado como si todo lo sucedido en el hospital nunca hubiera pasado.

_Realmente es muy raro_.

-Sabes a quién se supone que vamos a buscar, Spike. ¿O debería decir a qué?

-El mal nunca ha sido patrimonio de los demonios, pet. Un alma no te hace ser una buena persona, simplemente se trata de un accesorio bastante sobrevalorado. Lo que importa son las acciones de cada uno-. Buffy aguardaba una respuesta clara y no un discurso en el que se metía con ella, sus amigos y, principalmente, Angel.-¿Por qué crees que le salvé la vida a la chica y no te he ocultado nada de todo esto?

_De esta me conozco la respuesta_.

-Tú mismo admitiste que no querías tener problemas conmigo por su averiguaba que la habías dejado morir-. Le dijo con su sonrisa autocomplaciente.

-Y como si fueres el whelp te lo has creído-. Se sinceró Spike con una sonrisa burlona.-Lo que ocurre es que alguien debe encargarse de los que no pueda golpear, o matar si se diera el caso, por culpa del maldito chip que el descerebrado de tu sexboy y sus amigos losers me pusieron en el cerebro.

Nada de lo que le dijo le hizo mucha gracia a Buffy pero siempre es capaz de encontrarle la parte buena a todo.

-Es que como lo vieron tan vacío pensaron que se encontraba abandonado, Spikey-. Le dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa de completa inocencia mientras batía sus pestañas exageradamente.

-Ya, ha, ha, Slayer-. Spike se colocó de lado poniendo una mano en el volante y otra en el respaldo del asiento.-O es qué pensabas que era por tu cara bonita.

-Más bien por tu 'Cuerno de Unicornio'-. Con estas palabras pensaba que daría terminada la conversación y se había dado la vuelta para irse a casa.

Spike sabía que lo que le dijo tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era para poder recuperar algo que era suyo, y sólo por eso había ayudado a la chica y salvado su vida. Una vida que no significaba nada para él. Era lógico… todo era por ese motivo… sino fuera porque no pensó en el 'Cuerno' desde la noche en que se lo había entregado a Buffy.

-Yo creo que estás molesta porque conduzco como tú jamás podrás hacerlo en toda tu vida, Slayer-. Cambió de tema Spike al instante.

-¿Cómo una lunática?-. Preguntó sarcásticamente.

Spike dio una carcajada ante sus palabras.

-Y eso lo dice la que no tardó ni unos minutos en destrozarle el coche a Joyce apenas te lo dejó conducir-. Le recordó el vampiro.

Solamente fue terminar de hablar para saber que había metido, nuevamente, la pata. El silencio se apoderó de los dos, pero Buffy se giró de vuelta al coche con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos verdes.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso, Spike?

Su tono frío y peligroso no pertenecía a la Slayer pero Spike sabía muy bien que se trataba de alguien tanto o más peligrosa que ella. Una hermana mayor.

-Lo oí por ahí-. Spike estaba seguro que el nombre de Dawn iba a salir de los labios de Buffy así que decidió echar todo y demostrar porque todos ellos eran tan crédulos con sus historias.-Bueno, ya sabes lo que se le escapa a cualquiera cuando lo puedes llegar a irritar lo suficiente… y tiempo era lo que tenía en aquel maldito sótano.

-¡Xander!

A Spike no le importaba echar a Dawn a la arena de la ira de Buffy pero, puestos a elegir, siempre ganaría Xander de calle. Por suerte para él no tendría que estar presente en cuando el _error_ fuera descubierto.

-Que duermas bien, luv-. Se despidió Spike encendiendo el coche.-Procura no soñar mucho conmigo.

-Una pesadilla sería el remate de esta noche-. Suspiró Buffy apartándose del coche y viendo como el vampiro se alejaba mientras se reía de su comentario.

Por suerte para ella estaba lo suficientemente cansada para que ni su cerebro pudiera llegar a tener fuerzas suficientes para elaborar una pesadilla interesante. No que una pesadilla con Spike tuviera que ser interesante pero…

-¡Maldito vampiro!!-. Farfulló Buffy mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

En el interior del coche la risa había muerto tras haberse alejado varios metros de Revello Drive. La verdad era que toda la noche había sido demasiado extraña incluso para los gustos de Spike.

-¿Qué diablos has visto en mi, pet?... ¿qué he visto en ti, Buffy?

__________

Desde que abandonó, dejó en su casa, a Buffy, Spike intentó no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con lo ocurrido esta noche porque sabía hasta donde le iba a llevar. No lo hizo tan mal porque pudo mantenerse en ese estado hasta después de llegar a su cripta e intentar dormir. Desafortunadamente no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño ya que su mente, una vez su cuerpo se había relajado, empezó a darle vueltas a una simple, pero complicada, cuestión. Siempre a la misma, una y otra vez en un bucle sin final.

Había vuelto a respirar.

El por qué y el cómo se le escapaban, pero era obvio que algo debía haberle pasado para que estuviera siendo llevado a un nuevo terreno en su no-vida.

Pero qué podía significar. ¿Podía ser que se estuviera volviendo tan débil por culpa de su actual estado, por culpa del chip de su cabeza, que lo obligue de nuevo a necesitar respirar?

¿Algo así puede llegar a ser posible?

-No sé cómo… pero sé que la culpa de todo esto es sólo tuya-, Spike tenía su vista fija en el techo de su cripta mientras sus ojos claros como el cielo de un día despejado adquirieron una tonalidad amarillenta cuando su demonio hizo acto de aparición.-Slayer.

__________

Ya hacía tiempo que se había metido en la cama pero no por ello había podido dormirse en el momento en que su cabeza se posó en la almohada como supuso que le sucedería tras la noche tan ajetreada y difícil que tuvo que vivir.

Aquí se encontraba. En cama con la vista fija en el techo como si de un momento a otro pudiera atravesarlo con la mirada y poder ver más allá de las estrellas. ¿No dicen que se puede ver todo en ellas? Pues necesitaba varias respuestas a preguntas que tenía en su cabeza y que…

_¿Por qué no se las hice a Spike? Siempre me pasa lo mismo, no me extraña que piensen que soy una tonta y que cumplo con el cliché de rubia californiana. Si es que se lo doy completamente hecho_.

Estaba casi segura de que había visto sorpresa en los intensos ojos azules de Spike cuando se refirió al 'Cuerno' y a sus motivos por ayudar a la muchacha. La verdad es que Buffy tenía la creciente sospecha de que todo lo hacía para encontrar una buena pelea ya que, desde que le hizo prometer que no se metiera en líos, parecía ser que Spike salía menos o se metía en menos problemas. Lo que, considerando la manera de ser del vampiro, le estaría llevando a una mortal sensación y vida de puro aburrimiento.

_Y no quiero saber lo que puede llegar a ocurrir cuando Spike llegue a su límite de tanto aburrimiento. Seguro que muchos saldrían perjudicados de sus acciones_.

Aunque de todas sus dudas y preguntas había una que se le había repetido en su cabeza varias veces esta noche. Y, por algún motivo, tampoco llegó a realizársela.

La cuestión de los bebés. Buffy no comprendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo ya que ambos sabían que ninguno de ellos podría tener hijos. Él por vampiro y ella por ser la Slayer. Pero ella tenía la dificultad de que no tenía una pareja siquiera para poder tener dicha posibilidad. Vale que estaba con Riley pero ella no le veía siendo el padre de sus hijos. _¿Ahora ya son varios?_ La verdad era que no se veía con nadie teniendo hijos. Ya era mucho el poder estar con alguien para simplemente salir.

_¿Sólo para pasar el rato? Caray, Summers. Quién te ha visto y quién te ve_.

Buffy sentía que no iba a poder dormirse dentro de muy poco pero no tenía idea de lo que hacer para acelerar el proceso. Comer estaba descartado porque ya se veía desvalijando la nevera y mañana a Joyce dándole un buen discurso que estaba segura Dawn disfrutaría enormemente. Podría necesitar algo de ejercicio pero justamente venía de eso mismo.

Sentándose en la cama incluso llegó a pensar que podía coger algún libro y adelantar algo sus estudios que no es que fueran como la seda. Entonces cuando la sábana se deslizó por su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba desnuda.

_Pero qué_.

Un vistazo por debajo de la sábana confirmó que estaba _completamente_ desnuda.

_Y esto cuándo ha sucedido. Que recuerde me había puesto un pijama antes de meterme en la cama y ponerme a dar vueltas por ser incapaz de dormirme_.

¿En qué momento de dichas vueltas decidió que sería una buena el quedarse en cueros? No es que tuviera vergüenza de ello pero… entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

_¿He estado pensando en Spike completamente desnuda en mi cama?_

Eso sólo tenía una posible respuesta pero antes de que surgiera sintió un aumento de la temperatura en sus mejillas denotando que se había ruborizado antes de que dicho calor se extendiera por el resto de su cuerpo y tomando ciertas zonas con mayor intensidad. Para mortificación propia.

Buffy se había movido para ir en busca de su pijama perdido cuando se dio cuenta de que al hacerlo estaría admitiendo algo con respecto a Spike que no le gustaba nada. Así que decidió que lo mejor era envolverse por completo en la sábana y cerrar los ojos hasta que el aburrimiento o el cansancio la agotaran lo suficiente para quedarse dormida.

-… maldito vampiro… siempre molestando…

Sentía como a la almohada le habían salido una multitud de bultos que le impedían poder tener un poco de paz para su cabeza. Ni un acomodo decente en su propia cama.

-… quién se cree que es… apoderándose de todo lo que me rodea… siempre ahí para molestarme…

Buffy empezó a mover la almohada para intentar hacer desaparecer aquellos bultos, pero pronto empezó a darle unos golpes que, sin darse cuenta, aumentaron en fuerza gradualmente hasta que… la almohada explotó.

No estaba enfadada. No estaba contrariada por lo sucedido.

Era una mujer adulta y se tomaría esto como tal.

-Mañana estás muerto, Spike-. Asesinó con las palabras Buffy mientras se cubría por completo con la sábana.

_________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 7: Silencio, prohibido hablar.**

______________________________

Muy bien. Fin de un capítulo más de este fic.

Momento para pedir **reviews** a todos los que lo leéis y disfrutáis con dicha lectura.

Agradecer a **Gabe Logan** y **Willing Slave** por los que me han dejado.

Muchas Gracias a todos.

Nos leemos.^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 7: Silencio, prohibido hablar.**

Finalmente, y antes de lo previsto, como sucede la mayoría de las veces, un nuevo día amaneció en la casa de las Summers girls. Un nuevo día que resultaba igual de diferente que el anterior lo había sido de otro pasado. De esta manera el día de hoy no sería ninguna excepción, y mucho menos cuando anoche Buffy le contó todo, o lo que era posible de contar, lo que había sucedido en el hospital con Spike y la muchacha desconocida.

Por supuesto que tuvo que contárselo tras haber sido descubierta volviendo a altas horas de la madrugada, ya no de la noche, a casa. Aunque como no llegó a despertar a Dawn, algo que en su sincera opinión jamás lograría conociendo lo profundamente que duerme su hermanita, lo que le valió unos cuantos puntos a su favor.

Mientras se aseaba y vestía para este día, en la cocina se encontraban su madre y Dawn tomando ya su desayuno mientras la pequeña de los Summers intentaba conseguir su cazadora.

-¿Entonces no sabes si Buffy se va a despertar pronto?-. Dijo con total y fría despreocupación Dawn a su madre.-Estoy segura que todo se arreglaría si lo hiciera de una vez. Estoy segura que volvió a llegar apenas hace unas horas.

-Dawn, no sigas por ahí. Ya te lo avisé antes y no pienso repetirme-. Le replicó Joyce con un toque de voz autoritario que se fue afinando con el largo paso de los años.

Justo este fue el momento elegido por, broma no intencionada, la Elegida, o sea Buffy, para entrar en la cocina aún con su rostro medio dormido a pesar de estar fresca y despierta.

-Ya debías saber a estas alturas que con ella hay que repetirse hasta llegar a perder la voz-. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a su hermanita que la recibió entornando los ojos clavándole su mirada.

Joyce puso una mueca de disgusto al recordar lo sucedido hacía varios meses atrás cuando toda la ciudad se había quedado totalmente muda.

-Eso es lo que no pude evitar pensar cuando perdimos la voz, que, seguramente había ido demasiado lejos-. Se notaba que aún el recuerdo la ponía nerviosa a diferencia de a Dawn.

-Fue divertidísimo-. Se rió efervescentemente Dawn.-Como un juego de las películas gigante.

Abriendo el frigorífico Buffy cogió el cartón de leche y sin soltarlo, por precaución a que Dawn pudiera arrebatárselo en algún descuido, siguió preparando su desayuno.

-Tú, como siempre, solamente ves lo divertido, Dawn-. Una vez más el tono de Buffy se había vuelto serio.-No tendría que recordarte que esas noches murieron varias personas, ¿verdad?

Dawn miraba a su hermana mayor mientras comía sus cereales con parsimonia. Siempre era lo mismo. ¡Qué duro era tener a una Slayer como hermana! Nadie podía llegar a comprender todo lo que sentía a causa de ello.

-No, no tienes por que hacerlo. Pero tú no pensaste en nosotras aquí solas con esas cosas por ahí sueltas buscando corazones. No, tú sólo nos dijiste que cerráramos puertas y ventanas como si se acercase un huracán del Infierno. Como si eso no ocurriera cada semana-. Dawn centró su atención en el bol de su desayuno evitando el mirar a Buffy y así no ver como se había quedado allí de pie con ambos brazos en jarra molesta por el comentario. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar.-Y sino fuera por Spike seguro que…

-¡Dawn!

La interrupción de Joyce fue tardía pues no esperaba que Dawn se fuera de la lengua después de haber conseguido que le prometiera no sacar ese tema ante nadie, y mucho menos ante Buffy. No después de que Spike se hubiera aliado con aquella criatura del ejército para poder matar a Buffy; y luego había que añadir lo ocurrido apenas hacía un mes.

Buffy pasó su mirada de la nuca de su hermanita, que dejó la cucharada de cereales de camino a su boca, hacia los ojos de su madre que parecía bastante avergonzada de haberle ocultado algo así a su hija. A la Slayer. No es que fuera algo que no hubiera hecho antes pero ahora no se trataba de cosas sin importancia sino que se trataba de algo en particular que pertenecía a la otra vida de Buffy. Se trataba del Destino de la Slayer.

-¿Mamá?-. El tono de voz de Buffy exigía respuestas. Se trataba de la Slayer.-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Spike?

-Nada malo-. Intentó tranquilizar a su hija.-Pero es que tras lo ocurrido luego pensé que no había necesidad para decir nada al respecto. Solamente serviría para darte preocupaciones sobre algo de lo que ya no se podía hacer nada.

Aquello no pareció contentar a Buffy. Necesitaba algo más. Necesitaba saber todo lo que había ocurrido con Spike y su familia.

-Pues yo pienso justamente todo lo contrario-. Exhaló ruidosamente Dawn.

A Joyce no le apetecía nada seguir con esta conversación pero estaba claro que ninguna de sus dos hijas pensaba como ella así que no le quedaba más remedio que comentar lo sucedido. Por ello mismo decidió darle libertad a Dawn para que contara todo lo que había pasado.

Pudo verse un intenso brillo en los ojos de Dawn mientras se volvía hacia su hermana mayor al tiempo que se tomaba la última cucharada de su desayuno antes de dejar la cuchara en el interior del bol. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados como si estuviera desentumeciéndose el cuello para luego clavarle su mirada penetrante en una tranquila Buffy. Entonces las palabras surgieron sin prisa.

-Pues ocurre que Spike tras un incidente en casa de Giles, que no me… nos quiso explicar, con Xander decidió largarse hasta que todo hubiera terminado. Mientras paseaba por la ciudad casi desierta terminó pasando cerca de casa, lo que fue de agradecer con esas cosas arrancando corazones a la gente, y fue cuando pudo verlas rondando por el exterior-. El rostro de Dawn se puso muy serio.-Sino fuera porque Spike hubiera venido esa noche seguro que esos monstruos habrían entrado en casa y no precisamente para cenar.

Buffy había permanecido en silencio escuchando la historia pero eso último fue demasiado, no entendía cómo podían haberle ocultado el que estuvieron en grave peligro y que no les pasó nada… precisamente gracias a Spike.

La familia y sus secretos.

-¿Por qué no avisasteis a Giles o a Xander?-. Preguntó ansiosa Buffy a lo que Dawn hizo como si se cerrase la boca con una cremallera.-Ojalá fuera posible-. Aventuró Buffy.-Podíais haber avisado de alguna manera. Pero si Spike ni siquiera era consciente de que podía golpear a los demonios.

-Pero eso no quita que sea un vampiro y eso siempre impresiona a muchos. Además de que como su corazón no le late pues servía para repeler a esos demonios y sus intenciones de conseguir donantes de corazón-. No se sabía si realmente estaba defendiendo a Spike o sólo quería replicarle a Buffy.-Y como ahora le trataste tan mal ya dejó de venir por aquí, que era algo más de lo que tú hacías, _Buffy_. Seguro que él no habría permitido que Faith nos cogiera de rehenes.

Aquello si resultó ser un golpe bajo para Buffy que no pudo aguantar la mirada de Dawn y la agachó bastante afectada y dolida.

-Dawn. Ya es suficiente-. Intervino Joyce.-No está bien traer el pasado para hacer daño. Sabes que tu hermana siempre hace todo lo posible para cuidarnos lo mejor que puede. El pasado debe dejarse atrás porque no puede cambiarse y no resulta útil si sólo lo utilizas para hacer daño-. Dawn pareció por un momento afectada por las palabras de su madre.-Y el tiempo dio la razón a Buffy, o ya te has olvidado de cómo Spike permaneció viendo como aquel demonio casi la llega a matar.

-Pero al final fue Spike quién la ayudó y salvó-. Le recordó también Dawn encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Qué malo hay en ver como le dan una paliza a Buffy? Seguro que a Spike le pareció muy interesante porque no iba a por él como hace habitualmente a pesar de que ahora no es una amenaza. Además el tiempo ha demostrado todo lo contrario pues, desde ese día, Spike no ha hecho nada malo y ayer salvó la vida a Buffy.

Y a pesar de que no le apetecía tener que admitirlo ante su hermanita, Buffy no podía negar que tenía su gran parte de razón. Spike realmente no estaba causando ningún tipo de problema, o por lo menos uno que pudiera llegar a atraer la atención de la Slayer. Y, de vez en cuando, llegaba a echarles una mano cuando se lo pedían… bueno, en realidad, cuando lo hacían unos cuantos presidentes muertos por ellos.

_Y ayer salvó a esa chica_.

-Pero deja de llamarla por mi nombre-. Le replicó Buffy con falso, o no tan falso, enfado.

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó el rostro de Dawn. Había logrado ganar a la Slayer y pincharla al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué podía haber mejor que esto?

-Es su nombre, ¿verdad? Es el que tienes que dar si vas al hospital para poder verla-. Dijo toda inocentemente Dawn.

-No estamos en el hospital-. Le recordó Joyce intentando evitar que se formase ahora otra batalla cuando aún permanecían calientes los restos de la anterior.

Dawn y Buffy se lanzaron esa típica mirada de rivalidad entre hermanas en las que se podía leer con total claridad en los ojos verdes de Buffy un '_enana entrometida_' mientras el mensaje en los celestes de Dawn era mucho más claro y directo con una burla sacándole la lengua que no podía llevar a confusiones. ¿Cómo puede sacarle la lengua con una mirada? Cosa de hermanas.

Intentando recuperar el control de la situación Buffy les contó que iba a reunir a todo el grupo en casa de Giles para explicarles la situación, que ya conocía su propia familia y que Buffy esperaba que Giles no le hiciera una típica escenita suya de celos por no haber sido informado el primero. Aunque seguro que el explicarle que tendría que haberle despertado apenas unas horas antes pues… _no le importaría aunque si lo hiciera sólo para hacerme sentir culpable… si es que aún no me ha perdonado lo del hacha y no me deja llevar el nuevo material de patrulla_.

Pediría a Willow haber si puede localizar el coche usado en el atropello pues estaba claro que intentarían deshacerse de él cuanto antes. Además de que se trataba de la única pista sólida que poseían… hasta que llegase la noche y pudieran usar a Spike como sabueso rastreador para seguir la pista por medios más físicos.

El unir Spike con físico no pudo evitar la imagen del pálido torso del vampiro. Un cuerpo blanco que no mostraría ningún efecto por el excitamiento que pudiera sentir, como si lo hacía el rostro de Buffy en estos momentos que trató de disimular con una maldición dirigida al vampiro culpable de esta situación.

Menudo fin de semana iba a resultar, pero había que encontrar a los culpables.

-¿Y son demonios?-. Preguntó Dawn cogiendo por sorpresa a Buffy con su pregunta.-Ya sabes, es que normalmente no es su, llamémosle, _estilo_ el ir por ahí atropellando a la gente, si entiendes lo que te digo.

El ver su desayuno, su bol de cereales, mientras recordaba como Spike confirmó que se trataban de demonios y humanos, logró hacerla sentir como su estómago daba vueltas sin parar.

-Spike fue el único testigo del atropello y según tu defendido, la chica presentaba una mezcla de olores que pertenecían a demonios y humanos sobre su cuerpo.

Dawn puso mala cara arrugando la nariz.

-Suerte que ya acabé de desayunar porque con eso ya no me entraría nada por la garganta… aunque no te prometo nada de que no vaya a salir de vuelta el desayuno.

Incluso Joyce se sentía incapaz de dar bocado.

-Es horrible-. Dijo simplemente mientras Dawn dejaba sus cubiertos en el fregadero y se dirigía hacia la salida de la cocina.-Ya era duro antes pero, tras contarme de que va tu trabajo y saber a lo que te tienes que enfrentar, no puedo creer lo cruel y malvada que pueda llegar a ser la gente.

Dawn se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina y volvió su mirada hacia su familia, sobre todo directamente en Buffy.

-Tener un alma no te hacer ser una buena persona sino que son las acciones de cada uno quienes te definen como tal.

Y con esto la chiquilla abandonó el lugar dejando a una sorprendida Joyce y una confundida Buffy pues esas palabras ya le sonaban a sus oídos.

_Pequeña marisabidilla_.

__________

Todos los Scoobies se encontraban en la casa de Giles, que parecía haberse convertido en su nuevo cuartel general, por lo menos a la espera de inaugurar la "Magic Box" pues entonces Giles tendría que estar atendiendo su nuevo negocio y deberían ir allí para hablar con él.

Una vez más, Buffy tuvo que explicar todo lo sucedido anoche, principalmente lo que atañía a Spike y el atropello de una chica no identificada por, supuestamente, un grupo formado tanto de humanos como de demonios.

Como lo primero que tenían que hacer era reunir todas las pistas que pudieran haber quedado en el lugar del atropello, y por tanto había que averiguar los avances realizados por la policía, ya que pareciendo un simple atropello incluso estos podían hacer bien su trabajo, Riley se encargaría de la zona cero. Mientras tanto Willow, y Tara, buscarían en los ordenadores de la policía cualquier cosa que hubiera referente a robos de coche, como el descrito por Spike, o si se llegó a encontrarlo ahora que pretendían deshacerse del coche.

Ajena a todos ellos, Anya no parecía muy animada por el nuevo curso de acción ya que el número de posibles culpables tanto en el bando de los humanos como en el de los demonios era altísimo. No dejaba de recordarles que de tener sus poderes todo habría sido mucho más fácil pues podría haber localizado a los culpables y 'ayudar' como se merecía a la pobre muchacha.

-Pero por culpa de Giles no puedo hacer nada para ayudar-. Le volvió a recordar su culpa en la pérdida de sus poderes por enésima vez.

Y por enésima vez, Giles se defendió de sus ataques.

-No fui yo, Anya. Se trataba de un Giles de una dimensión creada a causa de uno de tus deseos.

-Un deseo de Cordelia, para ser completamente exactos, y si que eras tú. Podría reconocer al mismo aburrido inglés de mediana edad envuelto en paño que siempre parece igual de amargado de día como por la tarde y, sin olvidar, la noche.

-Lo que sea-. Se rindió, una vez más, Giles sabiendo que era imposible que Anya admitiera que no había sido él sino un Giles alternativo el culpable de su pérdida de poderes.

Anya preferiría quedarse en la "Magic Box" viendo como Giles se desloma intentando adecentarla para la próxima inauguración, que al ritmo que llevaba, no sería hasta el año próximo.

Entonces Buffy explicó lo que quería que hiciera Xander y la opinión de Anya mudó al instante. ¿Qué clase de novia permitiría que su hombre estuviera todo el día en la misma habitación que una chica mientras esta estuviera en la cama todo el rato? No importaba que fuera para vigilarla, tanto para ver si llegaba a despertar como para que nada malo le pudiera suceder si los culpables descubrieran que seguía con vida.

-Soy tu hombre, Buffy-. Sólo fue decir estas palabras para recibir un cachete por parte de una enojada Anya que obligó a que fuera más concreto con sus palabras.-En plan, 'mano de obra barata y sin seguro dental' y no como…-, Xander decidió que mejor era no dar esa definición.-… creo que sería muy bueno que Anya me acompañase en mi misión.

La emoción inicial de Xander varió a una enorme preocupación cuando se dio de cuenta que su papel de protector podría ponerlo en el punto de mira de los demonios culpables del estado actual de la chica a la que tenía que proteger. No es que tuviera miedo sino que… era realista y sabía que no podría hacer mucho más que gritar de manera histérica mientras se escondía tras Anya, si ella se lo permitía, claro está.

-Sé que llevo bastante en esto pero no me importaría que alguien me echase una mano extra-. Admitió Xander con sus ojitos de cachorrito.

-Yo puedo echarte una mano siempre que quieras, Xander-. Pero la manera en que esas palabras fueron dichas por Anya, y la lasciva lujuria de su mirada, dejaba muy claro a lo que se estaba refiriendo con ellas.

Tratando de ignorar cualquier comentario que saliera de boca de Anya decidieron que Riley se pasaría por el hospital una vez acabada su tarea en la zona del atropello. Aparte de esta ayuda, Willow les ofreció algo de su parte. Una barrera de protección mágica que Anya podría conjurar con la ayuda de varios ingredientes que Giles donaría para la causa. A pesar de ser de tiempo limitado era mejor que no tener nada con que defenderse.

-¿Y por quién tenemos que preguntar en el hospital?-. Preguntó una más animada Anya al poder manejar algo de magia.

_Al final había que llegar a este momento_, pensó para si Buffy que tuvo que morderse el interior de sus mejillas para soportar lo que vendría a continuación.

-Spike… la ingresó con mi nombre-. De todos los presentes sólo a Anya le pareció muy gracioso y así lo demostró riéndose a pierna suelta. Por lo menos los demás lograron contener ligeras sonrisas amistosas.-Muchas gracias, Anya-. Dijo Buffy antes de emitir un suspiro de resignación.-Total, incluso a Dawn le pareció divertido. Aunque a ella, cualquier cosa que me deje fatal, le parece lo mejor del mundo.

Unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo contra Spike, ninguna maldición real, dejaron paso a que, aunque sabían donde iba a estar una de las dos Buffy, no sabían en que iba a estar ocupada la original. La Slayer.

-Buscaré alguna información en los bajos fondos. Tanto en Willy´s como en otros bares o puntos de reunión tanto de demonios como de vampiros.

Aquello no pareció gustarle mucho a ninguno de los presentes, particularmente a los de sexo masculino. Aunque el rostro de Willow denotaba preocupación por su amiga.

-Os agradezco vuestra confianza-, Ironizó Buffy.-pero aún sigo siendo la Slayer y soy más que capaz de buscar información sin acabar metida en líos… más o menos pero-, Buffy cogió un libro ante el temor evidente en los ojos de Giles sorprendido por semejante acción voluntaria de su Slayer. Se trataba de un libro acerca de demonios, el cual abrió a voleo.-si eso llegara a pasar podría solucionarlo golpeando…-, Buffy empezó a leer un párrafo con claros signos de asco en su rostro, y voz.-en la tercera vejiga del abdomen del Xarkho.

Mirando a sus amigos cerró el libro y volvió a dejarlo, lanzarlo, donde lo cogió.

-¿Lo veis? No hay ningún problema.

A pesar de que no se hubieran quedado muy convencidos, sabían que si a Buffy se le metía algo en la cabeza sería inútil tratar de que no lo hiciera. Era inflexiva cuando decidía hacer algo a pesar del rechazo del resto del grupo, o por culpa de dicho rechazo. Porque, a pesar de formar un grupo, ella seguía siendo la única Chosen One.

Por supuesto que tuvo que ser Xander quien trajera como tema a zanjar al culpable de que toda esta situación se estuviera dando en primer lugar.

-Y mientras todos estamos aportando nuestro granito de arena que se supone que hará la 'bleach menace' porque, realmente, espero que no le vayas a permitir que siga remoloneando en su cripta o, peor aún, redecorando su cripta. Debería hacer más que mover un dedo y ayudar para variar un poco-. Anya se puso a reír, no cogiendo por sorpresa a ninguno de los presentes, mientras sus labios se estiraban todo lo posible y más. Xander soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.-Vale, picaré, ¿qué pasa, Ann?

-Que si se lo pedís estoy segura que este será el único dedo que mueva-. Dijo Anya levantándoles su dedo corazón y mostrándoselos a todos.

Esta vez fue Buffy quien se rió la última.

Pronto se le unió Willow y, una cohibida, Tara que se le notaba el rubor en sus mejillas. Aunque no se sabía si por el gesto de Anya o por estar presente con todos los amigos de Willow.

-Me lo merezco por preguntar-. Se rindió Xander antes de coger a Anya por las manos y acabando con aquel claro ejemplo de lo que Spike sentía por ellos.-Pero todos sabéis que tengo la razón.

-Yo creo que Mr. Spike ya hizo mucho más de lo esperado-. Dijo Tara en un susurro apenas audible para toda la audiencia. Tanto que apenas si pudo escacharla Willow.

-Tienes razón. Para ser un vampiro, me parece que Spike-, Willow dejó de mirar a sus amigos para centrarse directamente en Tara.-al que nunca le llames en su presencia Mr. Spike porque podría sentirse bastante molesto por ese trato-, y con una sonrisa volvió a su público.-ya hizo bastante salvando la vida a esa chica. Podía haberla dejado morirse pero no lo hizo e incluso le salvó la vida al llevarla al hospital.

-Realmente un comportamiento muy extraño-, añadió Giles.-incluso para un extraño vampiro como lo es Spike.

-Pero la salvó-. Volvió a incidir Willow.

Riley, que había permanecido en silencio escuchando la interactuación de Buffy y sus amigos, le pasó la mano por la cintura a su novia mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Ya sé que últimamente parece no crear problemas pero esto, a mi parecer, puede tratarse de una cortina de humo.

Buffy le lanzó una confundida mirada a su novio.

-¿Cortina de humo?-. Repitió en un volumen demasiado alto haciendo que todos la escucharan ante la resignación de Riley.-Ya sé que Spike fuma, Riley. Y no veo que relación pueda tener ese mal vicio con todo esto.

-Buffy-, le atrajo la atención Giles.-una cortina de humo significa que lo que está haciendo es para desviar la atención de sus verdaderas acciones.

-¿Una coartada?-. Preguntó esperanzada Buffy.

-Podría decirse que sí.

Xander se animó con el curso de los acontecimientos.

-Todos conocemos a dead boy jr. y sabemos que nunca hace nada siguiendo los designios de su buen corazón, sino que todo es para, de una manera u otra, su propio beneficio.

Buffy soltó un suspiro agotador de pura resignación mientras alzaba la vista al techo, logrando unas ligeras risas por parte de todos excepto Xander y una Anya que estaba en su propio mundo interior.

-No vas a parar hasta que vaya a su cripta y lo arrastre por su teñido pelo para ponerle a trabajar, ¿verdad?

Xander la miró con un aire de infantil inocencia que resultaba, en parte, desesperante y, en parte, divertida.

-Es lo justo.

-Lo que pasa es que aún no has superado que te engañase la otra vez haciéndote creer que te ibas a enrolar en el ejército-. Dijo Anya como si cualquier cosa.

En eso Buffy dejó de escucharles al recordar la facilidad con la que Spike les había logrado burlar y hacer creer todo lo que quiso poniéndolo en boca de ellos mismos. Algo así sólo podía lograrse conociendo de manera perfecta a todos ellos.

_Supongo que somos su pasatiempo preferido, pues, ¿en qué otra cosa podría estar gastando su tiempo sino es en vernos cada día y aprender todo lo que pueda de nosotros para luego aprovecharlo en su propio beneficio?_

-Muy bien-. Buffy se puso en pie, arrastrando con ella a Riley, y miró a todos sus amigos.-No perdamos más tiempo. Todos sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer así que hagámoslo…

-A mí si que me gustaría hacerlo ahora, Xander-. Interrumpió una melosa Anya que logró enrojecer el rostro del muchacho hasta límites insospechados.

-… y luego nos reuniremos en la habitación del hospital. Espero llevar información acerca de los culpables-. La mirada de Buffy se centró en Xander.-Y por ello voy a llevarme a Spike para que me ayude con los puntos de reunión de los demonios.

Su mirada indicaba claramente un: "¿Contento?"; pero la de Xander tampoco dejaba a la equivocación con su: "Para nada. ¿Por qué vas a llevar a un vampiro que te odia junto a otros vampiros y demonios que también te odian? ¿No ves lo peligroso que puede llegar a resultar?"

-No empieces ahora, Xander. Fue tu idea así que asúmelo y ponte en marcha-. La mirada de Buffy fue para todos.-Espero encontrar pronto a los culpables.

-Hum, ¿Buffy?-. Giles levantó la mano captando la atención de su Slayer.-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?

_Ops, menudo despiste, Buffy_.

Entonces una luz se iluminó en su cabeza.

-Creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti, Giles-. Buffy se acercó a su antiguo Watcher.-Es muy importante y por eso lo he dejado para el final-. Añadió con demasiada alegría que indicaba haber sido pensado en el último momento.

-Me siento profundamente halagado, Buffy.

_Está usando el sarcasmo, Buffy. ¡Sarcasmo! Más te vale no meter la pata más al fondo porque ya la tienes atascada en la garganta._

-Aunque espero que no sea usarme como el conductor para la posible huída del hospital.

_Jo, que puntería… acertó de lleno._

-¡Qué va, Giles! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?-. El tono de Buffy, demasiado agudo y ahogado con risas que no vienen a cuento, indicaba a todos los presentes que era justo lo que estaba pensando.-Aunque con ese coche nuevo tuyo no te diré que serías un buen conductor para ese posible momento… pero no se trata de eso, sino que es algo de suma importancia y, por supuesto que deberías estar alagado porque tendrás en tus manos la vida de Buffy.

_Seguro que para Spike somos una especie de culebrón, y no me extraña en absoluto._

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 8: Las acciones hablan más alto que las palabras.**

______________________________

Fin del capítulo. Inicio de… ¿la investigación?

Bueno, aquí se nos informa que Spike tiene muchas acciones que Buffy desconoce. Ah, el recuerdo de los Gentlemen. Uno de los mejores capítulos de la serie. Recordar que Spike no vuelve a salir después del incidente al que se refiere Dawn y ahora sabemos lo que pasó con el vampiro.

Una vez más Giles dándose cuenta de que se está quedando algo rezagado ante los jóvenes. Por suerte Buffy es rápida de mente… bueno, más o menos. ;P

Ahora, una vez más, pediros algunas **reviews** comentando vuestras opiniones y pensamientos. Una palabra o dos, o decenas de ellas si así lo preferís.

**Gabe Logan**, **Hermosura Apocaliptica** (bienvenida), **Willing Slave**.

Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews.

Y a todos los que leen este fic, Gracias por leerlo y espero leer algo por vuestra parte. Ya sabéis que una **review** a tiempo no hace daño sino bien. :DD

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos.^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 8: Las acciones hablan más alto que las palabras.**

La sensación que recorría su cuerpo era distinta, diferente a la que normalmente sentía cada noche caminando por entre estas mismas lápidas y mausoleos; pero no sabría decir si era para mejor o que se había acostumbrado demasiado a su otra vida.

_¿Otra? Yo diría que es la principal, por mucho que me pese_.

La mayor diferencia radicaba en que no había necesidad de estar totalmente alerta porque no se encontraba aquí para la caza, la mayoría de los demonios permanecen en sus agujeros, o casas, hasta bien llegada la noche y que, por lógica, los vampiros no podían salir al sol… bueno, podrían pero sería la última estupidez que cometerían.

Inmersa en este tipo de banalidades, Buffy se detuvo ante una cripta que, dándose cuenta de ello, visitaba demasiado a menudo para su gusto. Aunque la culpa sólo podía ser toda suya por permitir que Spike continuara con vida… su vida ¿o sería su no-vida? lo que sea que tenga. No podía negar que parecía haberle hecho caso en eso de no crear problemas, aunque al salvar a esa chica anoche podría acabar por crear alguna… pero como fue salvando una vida no podría echárselo en cara.

_Aunque si me cabrea pues lo hago y no pasa nada, pues sigue siendo Spike_.

Ahora como forma parte, más o menos, de la comunidad pues tendría que arrimar el hombro como todos los demás. Obviando el que todo esto es a causa de su acción pasada. Buena acción pero…

Xander tenía razón.

_Y por alguna extraña razón, estas palabras no es que suenen del todo bien_.

La puerta de la cripta se abrió, si así se le podía llamar, con tanta fuerza que debió dejar marca en la pared cuando la golpeó. El tremendo ruido que hizo despertaría a los muertos. Lo que en este caso es lo que se pretende así que su entrada estaba justificada.

La luz del Sol entró iluminando aquella oscuridad mientras Buffy permanecía bajo el umbral de la puerta para poder tomar un vistazo general del interior. Algo que a causa de la diferente, y extrema, luminosidad era bastante menos sencillo de lo esperado.

Con una sensación de haber vivido esta misma situación con anterioridad, y bastante a menudo, Buffy entró en la cripta mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

No fue muy difícil encontrar a Spike pues se encontraba tumbado sobre la fría piedra del ataúd en el cual, a juicio de Buffy, parecía descansar cada vez que tenía que venir a la cripta a verle por cualquier motivo.

A pesar del lustro de tiempo que llevaba con su Destino, y unos años menos desde que conoce a Spike, aún le asombra cada vez que se lo encuentra durmiendo. Tampoco es que fuera una escena que se repitiera a menudo o que ella buscara que lo hiciera, pero eso no quitaba que no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima al ver como su pecho permanecía totalmente inerte sin moverlo siquiera ligeramente. Totalmente quieto.

Un auténtico muerto viviente.

Por supuesto el hecho de que se encontrase con el torso desnudo no quería indicar nada del estado de Buffy. Esta visión no la había dejado sin respiración sin o que la estaba aguantando porque… porque aún no quería hacerse notar sin comprobar que estuvieran solos en la cripta.

_Y por eso casi arrancas la puerta de los goznes antes, para pasar desapercibida_.

No dijo ni una sílaba mientras se acercaba hasta donde el vampiro estaba descansando. Rodeándolo se quedó allí de pie, en silencio, a su izquierda, observando como Spike no hacía ningún movimiento para hacer ver que sabía de su presencia en la cripta, a su lado.

Tal vez no lo sabía. Tal vez se encontraba tan profundamente dormido que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tal vez…

_Cualquiera podría clavarle una estaca y ni se enteraría el muy imbécil… no me extrañaría nada que la Iniciativa lo hubiera secuestrado de esta manera y que toda esa historia que nos contó en la que luchó contra unos quincena de soldados fuertemente armados fuera una auténtica mentira de las suyas. Vamos, si hasta Dawn podría matarle ahora mismo. ¿Cómo habrá podido sobrevivir desde el siglo pasado siendo tan despreocupado?_

Buffy tuvo que agradecer a sus rápidos reflejos que detuvieron a su insolente mano derecha, con una presa de la izquierda sobre la muñeca, que intentó acariciar aquel torso marmóreo que descansaba ante sus ojos. Era tal la perfección con la que estaba labrado el cuerpo del vampiro que, de no ser porque llevaba los pantalones y las botas puestos, habría pensado que se trataba de una estatua tallada en la propia tapa del ataúd.

_¿Es qué estás loca, Buffy? ¿Qué diablos pensabas hacer? Es Spike y no importa lo bueno que se pueda ver sin camiseta… y ni pienses en como lo hará sin el resto de la ropa… porque tú tienes tu novio. Tu perfecto y humano novio… corriente y leal. Así que deja de mirar de esta manera a este vampiro medio desnudo_.

Y sería lo mejor antes de que le empezase a babear encima. Afortunadamente la situación no era tal y como parecía.

-Slayer-. La voz de Spike arrancó un auténtico chillido de chica histérica y asustada a Buffy.-¿Ves algo que te guste?

No sólo era el tono cadente y tan agradable, pues Buffy se negaba a pensar en la palabra sensual, que usaba Spike sino porque venía acompañado de un movimiento de su mano derecha que recorría su torso descendiendo, en una suave y, ahora si, sensual caricia hacia la cintura de su pantalón y, sino fuera por que habló Buffy interrumpiéndole, más abajo.

-Por favor…-, no la mejor manera de empezar a hablar. Y tampoco ayudaba el sofoco de su voz, que finalmente liberó el aire de sus pulmones, y el ligero temblor que tenía.-… si tengo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no vomitar… vomitarte encima.

-Bueno, pet. Si eso es lo que te pone pues por mí no te cortes-. Dijo Spike aún con los ojos cerrados pero con esa terrible, y seductora, sonrisa en sus labios.

Entre la visión del cuerpo de Spike y el agradable tono de su voz, Buffy tardó algo más de lo recomendado en darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho. Por supuesto que cuando lo hizo solamente podía dar una respuesta.

-¡¡Eeeww, Spike!! Eres asqueroso. ¡¡Por Dios!!-. Buffy sentía como su cuerpo era recorrido por multitud de escalofríos. Tantos que no podía asegurar que todos fueran a causa del asco de aquellas palabras. Y sus mejillas sonrosadas darían fe de ello.-Mejor cállate y levanta. Es hora de trabajar-. Pero no hubo respuesta.-Tú has querido ayudar a esa chica y ahora lo vas a seguir haciendo hasta que todo esto se solucione.

Silencio.

-… Spike…-. El tono de advertencia era de la Slayer y no de Buffy. Suficiente para atemorizar a cualquiera. A Spike solo le atizaba en su interior y lo ponía rebelde o, lo que es lo mismo, como es todos los días desde que despertó como vampiro.

_Deja de mirar para ese torso… es el torso de un vampiro, Buffy. ¡¡Es el torso de Spike, Buffy!! Y tú tienes a tu novio… recuerda a tu novio y deja de mirar para este… vampiro de una vez… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?_

-No. Lo que hice sólo fue para evitarme problemas contigo, Slayer. No porque ahora sea uno de tus inútiles y patéticos White Hats-. Spike hablaba pero seguía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y sin 'respirar'.-Además el que tú estés despierta no significa que yo también lo tenga que estar porque estas son mis horas para dormir. Ya sabes, pet. Soy una criatura de la noche. Así que lárgate por donde viniste y déjame dormir en paz.

Sin inmutarse por sus palabras Buffy siguió allí de pie. Por lo menos ahora ya no veía con tanto ¿deseo? a Spike sino con algo de reproche.

-No me vengas con esas ahora, Spike. Yo también me paso las noches de patrulla, casi en vela, y no me quejo cuando tengo que levantarme cada mañana para ir a clases o tener que investigar algo como tengo que hacer hoy.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se estiró en la parte izquierda del rostro del vampiro.

-Mentirosa-. Fue un gran esfuerzo el realizado para no romper a reír por su parte y por no ponerse totalmente roja por el de Buffy.-Además es culpa tuya si te saltas el toque de queda para no cabrear a Joyce. Seguro que te pilló esta madrugada y por eso estás con esta actitud, Slayer. Porque no huelo que estés en tus días.

Ahora si que no pudo evitar ponerse más roja que el cabello de Willow, más incluso que la propia sangre. Pero, a pesar de lo que le estaba diciendo, algo no le sonaba bien a Buffy. El tono que usaba Spike estaba pidiendo a gritos una estaca en el corazón, y con aquellas palabras no hacía más que abonar el terreno para ello.

Algo debió haber sucedido durante la noche para que se estuviera jugando su integridad física provocándola de esta manera.

-Cierra la puerta cuando te marches, ya sabes, con esa delicadeza que te caracteriza, luv. Tu presencia me provoca dolor de cabeza-. Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa burlona desapareció para dejar paso a una mueca de rabia. Le estaba diciendo que pensaba en matarla. Ya sabes, chip más pensamientos asesinos es igual a extremo dolor de cabeza.-Yo no soy ninguno de tus amigos sin vida propia que no saben hacer nada más que lamerte los pies. Si hago las cosas las haré a mi manera y eso implica la noche cuando esa bastarda esfera ardiente que se encuentra sobre nuestras cabezas se vaya a pasar la noche a un bar o a donde suela ir cada noche.

Todo aquello seguía sonándole a Buffy como una petición para que una estaca le fuera clavada en su pecho y atravesase su inerte corazón.

-Ya sabes, Spike, que si quieres una estaca en el corazón sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Que nos conocemos lo suficiente para tener un poco de confianza en estos temas entre Slayer y vampiro.

Los dientes apretados, que parecían que iban a resquebrajarse, dejaron pasar un sonoro gruñido animal.

-¿Y a qué diablos esperas, Slayer? Es tu maldito deber. No me extraña nada que la gente siga muriendo con tanta facilidad en esta ciudad sino puedes siquiera acabar con un vampiro que se te ofrece sin resistenc…-. Spike abrió los ojos que se lanzaron con rabia contra el rostro de Buffy con la intención de que sus palabras pudieran herir aún más profundo, pero ni siquiera pudo terminar aquella palabra.

Sólo fue gracias a sus reflejos y a la velocidad que poseía de manera innata como vampiro, más un siglo de no-vida, sin contar el haber abierto los ojos para mirar a Buffy y así incidir sus palabras, que pudo esquivar la estaca que se dirigía presta a clavarse en su corazón y que se rompió al golpear contra la piedra en donde apenas, en ese mismo momento, se encontraba tumbado Spike. Una vez en el suelo se revolvió quedando de espaldas y viendo delante suya su casi última morada, apoyando los codos en el suelo se levantó lo suficiente para poder encontrarse con el rostro de Buffy.

Un rostro de absoluta inocencia.

-¿Por qué te has movido, Spikey?-. La voz de Buffy sonaba como la personificación de la candidez mientras batía sus pestañas.-Así no he podido darte lo que te mereces.

Sin poder evitarlo, el vampiro estalló en carcajadas y, poniéndose en pie, caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Buffy. Rodeó el ataúd de piedra con movimientos felinos, mostrando una seguridad en si mismo que Buffy no recordaba haber visto en nadie más. Eso y que no entendía muy bien la extraña reacción de Spike. La verdad es que, a pesar de no entenderla, no le pensaba dar esa satisfacción.

Spike se detuvo frente a Buffy y fue en ese preciso momento cuando su pecho empezó a imitar el proceso de la respiración. Sus ojos claros se clavaron en los de la Slayer y recordó las veces que podía haber segado su vida pero que no lo había llegado a hacer por multitud de diferentes causas.

En la mano del vampiro apareció una de sus camisetas negras que se colocó con total despreocupación. Fue en el momento en que el rostro de Spike quedó cubierto por la tela cuando Buffy se permitió morderse ligeramente su labio inferior antes de volver a colocarse su máscara de indiferencia.

Todas aquellas causas parecían tan lógicas en el momento de haber sido tomadas pero que luego, en frío, y tras una vergonzante derrota provocada por dichas decisiones, parecían de un carácter caprichoso para aumentar su ego.

-Sé lo que quiero-. Dijo Spike con su voz llena de absoluta confianza.

Sostuvo la mirada de Buffy mientras se agachaba ante ella poniendo la rodilla derecha en el suelo. Aquel gesto puso muy nerviosa a Buffy que no sabía lo que hacer. Si quedarse allí quieta de pie como una boba o intentar alejarse del vampiro que ahora había agachado la cabeza para dirigir su mirada hacia el suelo. Parecía casi como si le estuviera pidiendo la puntilla… aunque a Buffy lo único que se le pasó entonces por la cabeza fue que tenía a Spike agachado frente a ella y con su gran olfato ante su…

_¿Por qué no aparece ningún demonio intentando matarme cuando se les necesita?_

En ese momento le vino a la cabeza la escena de anoche en la habitación del hospital cuando el vampiro husmeaba la ropa de la chica, que llevaba su propio nombre por petición expresa del propio Spike. Y muchas más sensaciones desagradables se sumaron a la lista que poseía sobre Spike.

Tampoco ayudaba el recordar como pensó sobre él estando en su cama, desnuda en su cama.

_Seguro que toda la sangre está en mi rostro y parezco un semáforo en rojo_… _por lo menos no me puse ese color de labios porque sino no se distinguirían del resto de mi cara_.

Cuando el vampiro se levantó, justo antes de que Buffy pudiera hacer o decir algo, pudo verse como en sus manos se encontraba la clásica gabardina de Spike. Seguramente que debió tirarla al llegar anoche enfadado consigo mismo por lo que había hecho.

Mientras llevaba esa sonrisa que solamente poseía Spike se la colocó con gran calma mientras parecía como si disfrutase de haber estado a punto de convertirse en polvo.

-No sabes cuantas veces pienso en matarte, Slayer-. La voz de Spike era tranquila, casi amigable a pesar de sus palabras. Incluso parecía que tuviera un fondo esperanzador.-Muchas otras veces me conformaría en comerte.

Buffy no quería entrar a analizar aquellas palabras porque necesitaba que la sangre volviera a recorrer todo su cuerpo y abandonase su rostro. Así que, ignorándole todo lo bien que podía, pasó a su lado dirigiéndose, con prisa pero calmadamente, hacia la puerta de la cripta.

-Cúbrete, Spikey-. Eso es. Oculta lo que sea con bromas e indiferencia.-No vayas a quemarte esa cara tuya.

Con una mueca que Buffy no pudo ver, Spike siguió los pasos de la Slayer.

-¡Maldita seas, Slayer!-. Se quejó con voz cansada.-A este paso vas a terminar por quitarme la vida.

Buffy salió al exterior contenta de tener al Sol de su lado como defensa.

-Sólo si te quedases quieto, Spike.

__________

A pesar de que Willy´s aceptaba como clientes a una gran variedad de individuos, tanto demonios y vampiros como a simples humanos, no era muy frecuente ver a estos últimos por el local. Pero obviando al propio Willy se podía decir, sin cometer ningún error, que el otro humano más reconocido en el local era una, no tan, inocente chica de diecinueve años, menuda y delgada, de melena rubia y con una sonrisa en sus labios capaz de helar la sangre a cualquiera que tuviera un sistema circulatorio en funcionamiento y con el preciado líquido; para desgracia de los clientes habituales, Buffy no les regalaba ninguna sonrisa alegre y jovial pero, eso si, lo compensaba con la sonrisa maléfica y fría que tanto los atemorizaba.

Es por esto mismo que cuando Buffy Summers, la Vampire Slayer actual, entró en Willy´s, todos los clientes se tensaron en sus asientos y trataron de seguir con sus propios asuntos privados; pero sin evitar que sus ojos acompañaran cada uno de los pasos dados por ella mientras se acercaba a la barra. Una barra en donde Willy empezaba a sudar como hacía siempre que recibía una de las visitas de la Slayer.

Antes de que Buffy tuviera oportunidad para decir aunque fuera una sola palabra, habló Willy. No había ninguna duda de que bastante a menudo su boca era su perdición por no saber controlarla.

-Ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a serte de ayuda, Slayer; pero nunca te he pedido un favor, salvo cuando lo de aquellas fotos artísticas para las que deberías haber posado con tu exótica amiga pero…-, la voz de Willy era un murmullo que intentaba no atraer la atención de los clientes pero que lograba el efecto contrario.-… aparte de eso, y que no me aceptaste la propuesta, no te he pedido nada. Por ello me gustaría pedirte con todo el cuidado y amabilidad personal que, vengas por lo que vengas, me olvides por hoy y, en cambio, mañana tendrás toda mi atención-. Los ojos de la Slayer exigían una explicación y el pobre de Willy ni siquiera era capaz de enfrentarse a aquellos ojos, tal vez porque sabía que tras ellos hablarían los puños de la Slayer y, a estos, si los conocía demasiado bien para su gusto, y su integridad física.-Tengo negocios que atender y requieren mi presencia por lo que ya no estaría aquí mañana para responder a tus preguntas.

Buffy negó lentamente con la cabeza como si estuviera tratando con un infante mocoso en vez de… lo que fuera Willy en términos de humanidad, o falta de ella.

-Y tu sustituto, sea quién, o lo qué, sea, no podría serme de ninguna utilidad, aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco es que tú lo seas muy a menudo, Willy-. Entonces Buffy lanzó un suspiro de resignación y movió su cabeza desentumeciendo su cuello antes de pararse y clavar su mirada en el pobre, y tembloroso, Willy.-Ya sabes como va esto: yo pregunto, tú respondes. O, yo pregunto, tú te niegas y entonces yo te golpeo y tú me respondes. Nada más sencillo-. Dijo Buffy con esa dulce sonrisa y tono colegial en un tono que resultó, para desgracia de Willy, audible para todos los clientes, ya que no sólo buscaba los conocimientos de Willy sino el de cualquiera que supiera algo sobre lo sucedido. Entonces cambió a su tono de Slayer.-Anoche… con un coche negro atropellaron a una chica dejándola destrozada-. Buffy miró de reojo y adoptó un tono aún más amenazante.-Y por el bien del culpable espero que muriera instantáneamente a causa del golpe porque si al final descubro que la dejó agonizando hasta que murió… en el lugar del atropello, la ambulancia o en el hospital… sufrirá mil infiernos antes de que acaba con él, ellos o lo que sean los culpables.

Willy no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido, realmente sorprendido y no una de esas caras de sorpresa que sabía poner para ocultar el que sabía información acerca del tema a tratar, porque la Slayer hubiera venido hasta allí por un simple accidente de tráfico. Si ya no le gustaba tener que conocer las actividades de los demonios mucho menos la de los simples, pero no menos inocentes, humanos.

-Lo lamento mucho, Slayer; pero no se nada sobre ningún atropello.

A Buffy le sonó bastante sincero a pesar de estar saliendo de boca de Willy.

-¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a _tu_ vampiro?-. Dijo alguien a espaldas de Buffy.

-Seguro que a tu mascota le gustará ayudarte por un plato de sangre… de cerdo-. Se burló otro.

Varias risas resonaron entre las, hasta ahora, silenciosas paredes.

-Y todos sabemos que Spike siempre hace lo que le mandan sus mujeres-. Se rió un vampiro.

Buffy se volvió, apoyándose contra la barra, y echó una mirada por el variopinto grupo que, ya a estas horas, estaban en el bar. Pudo ocultar con facilidad la sorpresa que le causó aquellas palabras pues le parecía increíble que se atrevieran a burlarse de alguien como Spike; cuando ninguno de ellos le llegaba al polvo que se le acumulaba en la suela de sus botas. Tanto en lo malo como… en lo peor.

_Debería matarlos a todos ellos para que aprendan una lección. O sería mejor qué le dejase a Spike hacerlo, seguro que disfrutaría enseñándoles lo que es un verdadero vampiro y demonio a esta pandilla de borrachos e ineptos… … bueno, no que Spike borracho se diferencie mucho de ellos pero él tenía un buen motivo y, a pesar de ello, supo sobreponerse y… terminar volviendo porque la zorra de Drusilla perdió el único buen gusto que debía tener… …Eh… creo que será mejor dejar de pensar durante un rato, o lo más parecido a no pensar_.

-Ya que le mencionas, pensaba que estaría por aquí tomando un trago.

Un demonio, tres cabezas más alto que Buffy, pero que sólo tenía una cabeza, se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta quedar delante de ella plantándole cara a la Slayer. Por supuesto que sólo hablar, tampoco es que fuera un suicida.

-Esa mala excusa de vampiro no es bienvenido aquí-. Al hablar dejaba entrever unas hileras de largos y afilados dientes.-Deberías saber que no nos gusta beber con alguien que no sólo mata a los suyos sino que lo hace junto a la Slayer.

Buffy no tenía tiempo para asimilar aquellas palabras que mostraban una parte de la actual situación de Spike, una que ella ignoraba, así que, enarcando una ceja, en señal de curiosidad y sorpresa, miró de los pies a la cabeza al demonio que tenía ante si.

-Hey, ¿tú no eres un demonio Xarkho?

Antes de que el demonio le pudiera contestar a su pregunta, Buffy le golpeo con fuerza en el abdomen. Más en concreto en la tercera vejiga que allí tenía, haciendo que se arrodillara con un grito mudo de dolor antes de desmayarse por completo.

Buffy les dedicó una sonrisa radiante y de pura candidez.

-Bien, ¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 9: Slayer y vampiro en remojo.**

______________________________

Otro capítulo terminado y con la esperanza de haber sido de vuestro agrado. Espero que la suficiente para dejar una review animando un poco para seguir con la historia. Veo que es leída por algunas personas pero no sé si es de su agrado.

En cambio agradecer a **Gabe Logan**, **Willing Slave**, por sus reviews.

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, mientras tanto cuídense bien y continúen leyendo buenas historias, aunque no abandonen la mía a pesar de ser bastante normalita. T.T

Nos leemos.^^


	10. Chapter 9

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 9: Slayer y vampiro en remojo.**

Buffy Summers era una chica paciente pero no por ello permitiría que abusasen de ello… vale, en verdad la paciencia no es su fuerte y por ello estaba molesta por esta situación. Le había dicho, claramente, que se quedara cerca de la entrada de la alcantarilla, ya que no le apetecía nada de nada el tener que arrastrarse por ahí dentro sino había una necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo.

Pero, ¿le hizo caso? Por supuesto que no se lo hizo, ¿por qué un tío que la odia y desearía verla muerta y desangrada a sus pies, si fuese por su boca mucho mejor, iba a pensar en su higiene y limpieza? Sin contar el como le quedará su ropa con este ambiente.

Entonces una idea cruzó vagamente, pero con fuerza, por su mente.

_Seguro que pensó que no le iba a decir lo que pudiera haber averiguado y se acercó a Willy´s por aquí abajo… menudo imbécil está hecho_.

Claro que Buffy le diría lo que le contaron, ¿cómo sino le iba a resultar de alguna ayuda? Ni que lo hubiera traído por su cara bonita…

_Mejor no ir por ese camino, Summers… y deja de poner las palabras de ese vampiro en tu boca… deja de pensar en ese vampiro y tu boca en el mismo pensamiento_.

El ruido del chapoteo, que tenía que ser hecho por unas pisadas, sobre este suelo inundado de agua y otras cosas, a las que era mejor no dedicarles toda su atención, se pudo escuchar viniendo de la vuelta de la esquina. Así que, con mucho cuidado, más para evitar mancharse lo mínimo indispensable, que por verdadera precaución por quién o qué fuera, Buffy accedió al siguiente túnel por la bifurcación de la derecha.

La que llevaba, precisamente, bajo Willy´s, lo que reafirmaba el pensamiento de Buffy sobre las acciones de Spike.

Al entrar en el nuevo túnel, incluso en la oscuridad reinante del lugar, pudo distinguir al vampiro de cabello platino… entonces una voz al fondo de su cabeza empezó a hablarle a Buffy pero ella, con su atención centrada en Spike, no era capaz de entender ni media palabra de lo que le pretendía decirle. Aún así fue acercándose con sumo cuidado al ver que Spike no caminaba hacia ella sino que arrastraba los pies, con su cuerpo doblado como si estuviera totalmente borracho, y se apoyaba en aquellas, no muy recomendables, paredes húmedas y sucias.

-¿Spike?

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del vampiro, aunque a Buffy le hubiera extrañado más el que si la hubiera habido que el haber tenido un silencio como respuesta.

Incluso con la poca luz que había se podía ver que se encontraba hecho polvo. Mucho más que cuando la propia Buffy había tenido con él unas cuantas sesiones de 'Kick the Spike'. Pero, a pesar del estado de su aspecto, parecía más destrozado anímicamente que físicamente.

_¡Estúpido vampiro! Seguro que escuchó lo que aquella banda de payasos dijeron sobre él en Willy´s_.

Se trataba de algo totalmente lógico. Spike fue, durante unos 120 años, un verdadero icono del Mal que arrasó, con estilo y un extraño buen gusto a pesar de las masacres, por todo el mundo, labrándose una gran reputación como Big Bad. Uno de sus puntos culminantes, o el más reconocido de todos, era el haber sido capaz de matar a dos Slayers durante su no-vida. Y, ahora, ya no es ni la sombra de su pasado. Incapaz de hacer daño físicamente a los humanos, esos 'happy meals con piernas' que tanto le gustaba comer.

Ahora Spike era un chiste. Una advertencia de lo que podía llegar a sucederle a los demás sino son lo suficientemente precavidos con sus acciones.

_Eso si la Iniciativa no hubiera sido desmantelada_.

A pesar de todo lo que Spike representa para Buffy, y de toda la sangre que vertió durante toda su etapa desde que dio a conocer a William "the Bloody" y luego a Spike, le resultaba bastante difícil no sentir una lástima, que de saberlo Spike no tenía muchas dudas de que para llevarle la contrario cometería una estupidez increíble para demostrar que sigue siendo el Big Bad, por él.

-Larguémonos de aquí, Spike. Que con esta humedad voy a destrozar mi cabello.

Gracias a que Buffy podía hablar, pensar y caminar al tiempo terminó por acercarse a la distancia mínima de contacto. Fue entonces cuando aquella vocecilla tenía puesto el volumen de un concierto de "Rage against the Machine" pero le estaba hablando demasiado deprisa para poder llegar a entender aunque sólo fuera una sola palabra.

Afortunadamente, o por desgracia, la respuesta de todo esto le llegó de una manera dolorosamente clara cuando Spike le propinó un, inesperado, golpe con la palma de la mano abierta que la echó hacia atrás y casi estuvo a punto de tirarla al agua. Casi. Pero con solamente haber tenido que poner una rodilla en aquella agua tampoco le resultaba de consuelo.

_¿Qué diablos…?_

Su primer pensamiento había sido el temer haber caído en una nueva trampa de Spike haciéndole creer que estaba incapacitado para hacer daño a la gente y, de esta manera, el poder cogerla con la guardia baja. Lo que en un principio parece haber logrado. Por supuesto que este pensamiento habría resultado ganador sino fuera porque casi al momento de recibir el golpe en el rostro, su grito, y maldición, fue rápidamente secundado por el grito del propio Spike cuando se le activó el chip en su cerebro y amenazó con freírselo de una buena descarga.

Se trataba de un grito de pura agonía. El mejor dolor que te puede proporcionar el ejército de los U.S.A. y suficiente para conseguir que se replantease su plan de acción en contra de la Slayer.

_No para mí_.

Usando su velocidad se abalanzó sobre Spike, sin darle tiempo a que pudiera apartarse, y le propinó una patada lateral directa en la cabeza, que por poco no le reventó una oreja, que le mandó con fuerza contra el muro golpeándosela. Para sorpresa de Buffy no sonó a hueco, pero tampoco refrenó al vampiro que, luego del rebote de su cabeza contra la pared, volvió a atacarla.

Un par de golpes se perdieron en el aire pero, aprovechando esas esquivadas, logró conectarle un fuerte cabezazo que la tiró al suelo. A aquel asqueroso suelo convertido en el apestoso riachuelo del Infierno.

El grito de Spike fue sustituido, en menos de un segundo, por un aullido de rabia y odio cuando se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Buffy y, agarrándola con fuerza por el cuello, la intentó ahogar sumergiéndola en aquella cloaca pestilente al tiempo que la golpeaba contra el suelo.

Cada sonido venía acompañado por un grito de dolor de Spike. Cada nuevo grito era más doloroso que el anterior. Muy pronto serían totalmente insoportables, tanto de sentir como de escuchar, pero también muy pronto podrían dejar de tenerlos.

Buffy no podía pensar con mucha claridad, y no era por tener la cabeza sumergida en semejante bazofia que una vez se la pudo llamar agua, pero si sabía que, a pesar del chip, Spike estaba a punto de matarla. Lo que la dejaría en evidencia cuando sus amigos se enterasen. Si, vale, estaba segura que tendrían una gran tristeza por su muerte y todo el duelo que eso traía pero, una vez pasado un tiempo prudencial, luego hablarían de su muerte y cómo había permitido que un vampiro chipeado la hubiera matado.

Solamente para no tener que, no, escuchar eses comentarios sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía en un último intento por liberarse y salvar su vida.

Introduciendo sus brazos entre los de Spike usó toda la fuerza, que le otorgaba el ser la Slayer y que ahora necesitaba con desesperación, para obligarle a soltar la presa que tenía sobre su garganta. Fue una liberación momentánea cuando sintió aquellos fríos dedos abandonar su cuello ya que Spike no tuvo ni un momento de duda para volver a echarse sobre Buffy. Para desgracia de él, Buffy armó en su puño toda la fuerza que le quedaba en esos momentos y lo lanzó con toda la intención de partirle la cara a Spike… aunque fuera de manera literal. Ahora no estaba para ningún tipo de autocontrol.

El vampiro salió volando, por aquel impresionante puñetazo, cayendo al suelo de espaldas, salpicando el lugar con aquella vomitiva agua, y permaneció allí donde aterrizó, ¿o sería mejor decir, amerizó? Inerte sin mover ni uno solo de sus miembros o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Demostrando su gran agilidad, Buffy se puso en pie de un salto y colocándose en posición de ataque en el momento exacto en el que sus pies volvieron a tocar suelo. Ese suelo cubierto por una capa de agua totalmente desagradable, la misma que ahora la cubría por completo. Su pelo había quedado para el arrastre y alguien tendría que pagar por ello.

Impresionante pero innecesario. Spike seguía en el suelo sin moverse pero tras lo ocurrido no se iba a fiar de ello. Esto le dio la oportunidad de tratar de limpiarse el rostro aunque no se atrevía a usar las manos o su ropa, así que tuvo que agitarla como hace siempre al ducharse o como si fuera un animal cualquiera, menos un humano. El pensamiento de estar bajo la limpia y cristalina agua de su ducha le dio las fuerzas necesarias para terminar con esta situación y correr a casa.

No dijo ninguna palabra de advertencia, simplemente se acercó con decisión colocándose sobre el cuerpo inerte del vampiro y, cogiéndolo por la camiseta, lo sacó del agua. Vale, era un vampiro y no se iba a ahogar pero, aún así, le resultaba totalmente asqueroso el verle con la cabeza sumergida en esta, mal llamada, agua.

-¡Maldito seas, Spike! No sólo no tengo tiempo para perderlo de esta forma contigo sino que… **¡¡Me has tirado en este vertido repugnante!!**-. Buffy trató de calmarse y comprender la situación del vampiro. Era difícil pero, ¿no es así toda su vida?-Sé que lo que dijeron no te a debido sentar muy bien pero sabes que esta no es la solución…

Quería seguir hablando, no sólo castigándole con sus palabras sino también intentando que no se sintiera tan mal como parecía estarlo, pero en el rostro de Spike se veía reflejado la rendición… era algo que nunca había visto en aquella cara, que tantas veces veía en sus momentos de peor tormento, desde que le vio por primera vez aquella noche en el callejón tras el Bronze.

_Es algo malo, tanto de sentirlo como de verlo_.

-¿Qué diablos te crees qué estás haciendo, Spike?-. Le preguntó la Slayer y no Buffy pues quería que su voz sonara lo más amenazante posible como si quisiera despertar el orgullo herido de Spike, ya que de haberle hablado de manera consentida lo habría terminado de matar ahí mismo, pero en los ojos del vampiro, esos ojos azules tan profundos, solamente se encontraba Buffy.

Nada más. Y, sin saber muy bien por qué, sintió un nudo en la garganta pues sabía que, en sus ojos, Spike no se reflejaba.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Slayer?-. Le replicó Spike sin fuerza en la voz.-Tienes una cara que pide a gritos que te la partan-. Por un instante pareció que el vampiro iba a reaccionar pero su voz seguía sonando igual de apagada.-Tal vez por ello las Slayers sois siempre unas chiquillas preciosas, ¿qué gracia tendría entonces el hacerle una cara nueva a un adefesio?

Sin aviso Buffy lo soltó dejándole caer de nuevo al agua para luego alejarse de él pero, por algún motivo, se detuvo y lo volvió a encarar justo cuando Spike se ponía en pie. La cara del vampiro ya no se encontraba muerta, es un decir, sino que reflejaba la misma repugnancia por haberse revolcado en aquella agua que la que tenía Buffy.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan débil para que te importara lo que perdedores como esos pensasen sobre ti, Spike.

La mirada del vampiro se clavó sin remisión en la de Buffy y volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Implacable y letal.

-Tú lo has dicho, luv. Son perdedores y la peor basura que pueda haber sobre este mundo, pero pueden serlo y actuar sin restricciones.¿Crees, realmente, qué me importa lo que puedan o dejen de pensar?-. Buffy no podía evitar sentir un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo al escuchar el tono de voz de Spike. Se trataba de una auténtica mezcla de respeto, deseo, miedo y… _nada más, Buffy. Nada más_.-Puedo matarlos cuando me apetezca o cuando esté aburrido y no echen "Passions" por la tele. No son nada y jamás llegarán a ser más de lo poco que son ahora-. La voz de Spike fue apagándose hasta cambiar a un tono de triste injusticia.-Yo, en cambio, nunca podré ser más de lo que he llegado a ser porque he sido privado de mi libertad. Ahora sólo puedo caer, más y más fondo-. Spike apartó la mirada de Buffy y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la salida de las cloacas más cercana.-Sólo espero que en ese último momento caiga sobre ti, Slayer.

No sabía que decir o si tenía que responder a las palabras de Spike. En parte porque no encontraba con que hacerlo y porque, en verdad, sabía que Spike estaba en lo cierto. Ya no era un verdadero vampiro a pesar de ser el único en toda la ciudad al que Buffy consideraría como tal. ¿Qué es lo que podría ser de él entonces si ya no puede hacer lo que está escrito en su naturaleza?

-Vaya, pet. ¿Estás toda húmeda por mí? La verdad no sé si sentirme halagado o asqueado por ello ya que tu olor… ¿nuevo perfume?-. Se burló al pasar al lado de Buffy mientras agitaba una mano delante de su nariz.

Entonces Buffy recordó una cosa muy importante respecto a Spike. Que tal vez el golpear y matar a la gente fuera un simple extra y su verdadera maldad estaba en sus palabras.

En su lengua.

_No empieces de nuevo por ahí, Summers. La lengua de Spike está vedada para ti, ¿te ha quedado claro? Y, para que te quede claro, ¡¡__**No**__ estás húmeda __**por**__**él**__ sino __**por**__**su**__**culpa**__ qué no es lo mismo!! ¡¡Y __**NO**__ EN ESE SENTIDO!!_

-Es lo que me faltaba para terminar de hundir mi reputación. Oler igual que la Slayer-. Spike se puso a escurrir su abrigo con gran pesar en su rostro.-Vas a tener que hacer algo al respecto y… oh, ¡Bloodyhell! Mis cigarrillos al Infierno… esto no puede ir a peor…

Buffy no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa que fue respondida con otra por parte de Spike aunque, yendo uno tras el otro, ninguno de ellos fue consciente de la sonrisa ajena.

__________

No hacía mucho que habían llegado a su cuarto pero, para Tara, podía haber pasado un día entero porque viendo, en silencio, como Willow tecleaba frenéticamente el teclado haciendo que la información se fuera sucediendo a gran velocidad en la pantalla del ordenador, no tenía ninguna duda de que el sentimiento de desplazo que sentía estaba más que justificado.

Sabía muy bien, de primera mano, que era buena aprendiendo los hechizos que le enseñaba a cada poco tiempo y esta no era la primera vez que veía a Willow manejando el ordenador, pero nunca como lo hacía ahora mismo. Sin que nada pareciera ser capaz de frenarla en su absorta búsqueda de respuestas.

_La maga de los ordenadores_-. Recordó Tara la manera en que Xander la había llamado cuando se separaron para iniciar el plan de acción.

Si normalmente ya se sentía bastante fuera de lugar con el grupo y sólo sentía que podía sentir que era útil cuando le prestaba su ayuda a Willow cuando era necesario realizar algún tipo de hechizo, allí plantada viendo a la persona que amaba trabajar de manera incansable sin necesitar de su ayuda la hacía sentirse totalmente ausente.

-Tara-. La voz de Willow la despertó de sus pensamientos.-¿Piensas qué podríamos hacer el hechizo de localización de demonios en la zona donde la atropellaron para poder seguir el rastro?

_Oh, oh_.

Aquella idea no le resultaba del gusto de la joven bruja pero trató de que sus miedos no fueran visibles para Willow.

-Obviando que la última vez no llegó a funcionar, no creo que sirva para esta situación pues parece ser que quienes conducían eran humanos y no los demonios implicados. Pues sino Spike no habría tenido necesidad de ir al hospital para cerciorarse-. Resultaba muy sospechoso que hubiera dado un discurso tan amplio pero Willow no pareció darse cuenta de los nervios de su novia.-Lo mejor creo que será intentar localizar el coche de la manera tradicional.

Willow continuaba buscando en los ficheros de la policía y de tráfico.

-¿Usar a Spike para que siga el rastro dejado por los demonios puede considerarse tradicional?-. Preguntó con tono divertido Willow.

-¿En este grupo? Si-. Le sonrió Tara.-Y, hablando de ello, algo me dice que esta no es la primera vez que te introduces en el ordenador de la policía.

Una gran sonrisa, que mostraba la dentadura de la pelirroja, creció en su rostro.

-De la policía… del ayuntamiento…-, su voz sonaba totalmente inocente, sin ningún rastro de maldad en ella.-son servicios públicos y por ello, técnicamente…-, la voz de Willow se cortó cuando, finalmente, encontró algo.

Tara miró por encima del hombro de Willow.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-Parece ser que la policía-, dijo señalando con un dedo la noticia en la pantalla.-ha encontrado hace unas horas un coche que casa perfectamente con la descripción que Spike le dio a Buffy. Totalmente calcinado en Kingman´s Bluff. No quedó nada más que chatarra.

Como no sabía lo que podía hacer simplemente abrazó cariñosamente a Willow mientras hacía que apoyara su nuca sobre el hueco que dejaba entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Han cubierto sus huellas y nos han dejado sin nada.

__________

Habían llegado a casa y Buffy se disponía a ir al baño para darse la ducha más larga y fructífera de la historia cuando se percató de que Spike la había acompañado. Esto era lo que pasaba cuando intentaba apartar de su mente cualquier rastro del vampiro.

Quedar en casa a solas con Spike.

_Y, precisamente, cuando tienes la intención de ducharte… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Querrá también ducharse?! ¡¿¡No pretenderá ducharse conmigo!?! Vale que sería una manera para ahorrar y ya nos conocemos de… ¡¡Céntrate, Buffy!! Recuerda a tu novio y de que él es un vampiro. Ignórale y todo irá bien… espero_.

Con el revoltijo mental que tenía no pudo evitar hablarle, y ordenarle, a Spike casi como si se tratase más su mascota que su no-invitado en casa. Nada de ir por ahí tocando cualquier cosa de la casa, nada de sentarse o tumbarse en ningún sitio y, a pena de estaca, no subir las escaleras y permanecer quieto en medio del salón sin moverse.

¿Importaba que ambos se hubieran lavado a conciencia manos y cara antes de ponerse en camino hacia Revello Drive? No. Así que a Spike no le quedó otra que seguir las _indicaciones_, órdenes, de Buffy más a su pesar.

Por supuesto que la situación no iba a mejorar para ninguno de ellos.

Buffy salió corriendo, escaleras arriba, hacia el baño en donde se encerró para poder tener su bien merecida intimidad. No obstante iba a ducharse y lavarse como nunca lo había hecho, y no se estaba refiriendo a lo de tener a un vampiro en el salón, sino porque se restregaría hasta que todas las células de su piel que tuvieron contacto con aquella, mal llamada, agua desapareciesen por el desagüe y regresasen al mismo lugar de donde se habían escapado.

Abrió un poco el agua para que su sonido la centrarse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y olvidarse del resto del mundo, que seguía girando a su alrededor, pero, tras dejar su cazadora en el suelo, sus movimientos fueron muy lentos cuando se estaba quitando la camiseta. Su mente no divagaba y su cuerpo se movía de manera automática, lo que fue una suerte porque cuando dejó su camiseta sobre la cazadora, e iba a continuar desvistiéndose, recordó al vampiro que estaba en el salón.

No un recuerdo del tipo, 'aquí estoy yo medio desnuda mientras hay un vampiro con el cuerpo más espectacular que nunca haya visto en mi casa', sino en el de…

_¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¡Spike puede sentir todo lo que me sucede con esos malditos sentidos vampíricos suyos!!_

Y, aunque Buffy pudiera comportarse de manera correcta, Spike podía hacerse la película que le apeteciera sin necesidad de tener que verla. Con su oído tan fino y su olfato superior era como si se encontrase con ella en el baño.

Buffy se iba a bañar con Spike.

_¡¡No es lo mismo!!_-. Intentó asegurarse Buffy, a pesar de que ella misma ponía en duda sus propios pensamientos.-_Entonces, ¿por qué lo sientes como si así fuera?_

Allí estaba ella, Buffy Summers, la Slayer, en medio de su baño, descalza y medio desnuda llevando solamente su sujetador cubriendo su torso, sus pechos, _mis no tan sugerentes pechos_, mientras vestía uno de sus ajustados pantalones que lograban, con cada movimiento que daba, que sus bragas, esas bragas mojadas de esa repugnante agua, se le metieran por la raja del culo.

_¡¡Esto es asqueroso!!_-. Buffy intentó tranquilizarse.-_Sólo debes dejar de pensar en que está ahí y todo irá bien, y más te vale hacerlo pronto porque te vas a pasar un buen rato en la ducha arrancándote la piel y mucho más para no dejar rastro alguno de tu paso por el alcantarillado de Sunnydale_

Su mente parecía ir en contra de ella misma y le rebatía cualquier acción.

_¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?_-. Se preguntó deteniéndose con las manos sobre el cierre de su sujetador.-_¿Qué crees tú? Pues liberar el mundo de la opresión tiránica a la que está sometido… ¡Huy, no! Espera, si en verdad sólo voy a quitarme el sujetador_-. Buffy no podía creerse que estuviera discutiendo consigo misma.-_¿Y quedarte en topless con Spike ahí abajo?_-. Buffy se preguntó por qué en un momento tan 'de poca ropa puesta' se había referido a él como Spike, llamándole por su nombre, y no decir, simplemente, vampiro.-_Tú lo has dicho… o sea, yo lo he dicho. Está en el salón_-. Pero sus manos se alejaron de aquel cierre como si fuera el detonador de una bomba… _o de dos bombas_.-_Pero aunque al final vayas a quedarte desnuda en la misma casa donde se encuentra Spike, es preferible quedarse primero en ropa interior que solamente en bragas, ¿no lo crees así, Buffy?_

Con un suspiro de resignación y encogiéndose de hombros, Buffy desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y empezó a bajar la cremallera.

_…_

Spike se sentía encerrado y encadenado en la casa de la Slayer… o de Buffy, a causa de las advertencias que esta le había dado para que se quedase quieto y no tocase nada. ¿Es qué no entendía que, en su estado actual, pedirle eso era lo más parecido a volver mantenerlo cautivo?

Por supuesto que Spike había pensado demasiado rápido porque sólo fue el hacerlo cuando escuchó, con total claridad, como empezaba a correr el agua de la ducha. No tardó, ¿a su pesar?, en centrar toda su atención, y sentidos, en lo que sucedía en el interior de aquel baño.

_No se está duchando, sólo ha abierto el grifo para dejar correr el agua… pues su sonido no contiene ninguna alteración como tendría si estuviera el cuerpo desnudo de Buffy bajo… ¿qué diablos estás pensando? ¿Y Buffy? ¡¡Maldito ponce!! __**¡¡Es la condenada Slayer para ti!!**_

Pero, a pesar de estar inmerso en su autocondenación, logró, de manera totalmente sorprendente e inaudita, porque se supone que no está atento a lo que sucede en el baño y porque resulta, verdaderamente, imposible, escuchar como la camiseta de Buffy se deslizó por su piel y fue arrojada al suelo.

Spike sintió seca la boca cuando a su mente le llegó la imagen de una Buffy sin camiseta y llevando sólo el sujetador cubriendo su torso. Realmente no la manera en que un depredador como lo era él debería estar _viendo_ a su presa.

_… bloodyhell…_

A su pesar tuvo que moverse para asentar mejor lo sucedido en su entrepierna. Podía engañarse de que era el resultado del hambre que tenía, tanto de sangre humana, de Slayer en particular, como de sexo, pues, a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo una mujer de la que uno podía obtener un gran placer.

¿No lo había hecho con aquel payaso el año pasado? Estaba claro que no tenía una gran autoestima, _sino no habría estado con peaches_, así que existían bastantes posibilidades de lograr tener un buen rato con ella… aunque…

_Antes te clava una estaca a ti que tú a ella, Spike_.

-Lo que necesitas es un buen tra…-, sabía que era algo que iba a suceder pero no por ello le tenía que coger sin sorpresa.-… go.

A oídos de Spike llegó el sonido de una cremallera siendo bajada y, no fue la primera vez en este día, deseó no haberse movido del ataúd esta mañana y que aquella estaca se le hubiera clavado en el corazón. Sino fuera una salida sencilla, del tipo que tanto detesta Spike, se habría quedado quieto para recibirla.

Pero no podía dejar las cosas sin concluir en su vida. Los extraños sucesos que le estaban ocurriendo a su cuerpo y, sobre cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, su confrontación final contra la Slayer. La misma Slayer que estaba bajándose el pantalón y, de esta manera, dejando a la vista sus morenas piernas que no hacía ni una hora habían sido las causantes de varios golpes recibidos en el cuerpo de Spike.

_Si hubiera tenido algo de educación esa maldita me habría dejado ducharme primero… una perfecta ducha helada que me congelase esta inútil sucesión de absurdos pensamientos sin sentido ni propósito_.

Podía sentir como los latidos del corazón de Buffy se le estaban acelerando con el paso de los segundos, unos segundos en los que ella se estaba despojando de su ropa hasta quedarse totalmente desnuda. Aunque eso sería adelantar acontecimientos si contamos que aún tiene los pantalones arrugados, en el suelo, cubriéndole sólo hasta los tobillos.

Se trataba de la Slayer, se supone que tiene que ser consciente de que Spike, siendo un vampiro, no tendría ningún problema para saber con gran exactitud lo que estuviera ocurriendo en el interior del baño. Lo que estuviera haciendo Buffy.

¿Y por qué Buffy y no la Slayer? Ella siempre es la Slayer como él siempre es un vampiro pero, aquí, en un momento tan cotidiano como el tomarse una ducha, la Slayer deja paso a la chica que se oculta bajo la fachada que el Destino levantó sobre ella.

No la podía ver ni saber si realmente se encontraba únicamente en ropa interior pero si de algo Spike podía tener siempre la certeza era que el corazón nunca miente. Puedes pensar una cosa y hacer otra totalmente diferente pero el corazón siempre te ofrecerá la verdad de tus acciones, de tus sentimientos.

De lo que quieres en verdad.

_…_

Buffy volvía a tener los dedos sobre el cierre de su sujetador mientras su respiración se le volvía caótica y sus ojos no se apartaban de la puerta del baño como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiera atreverse Spike a asomar el careto por ahí.

_Lo que es ridículo, Summers. ¿Qué se le podría haber perdido a Spike aquí dentro? Me parece que te estás dando demasiados aires_.

Sintió como, a pesar de su tamaño, la fuerza de sus pechos logró que el sujetador perdiera el control sobre ellos justo en el momento en que el cierre fue manipulado y abierto por Buffy. Al momento uno de sus brazos los cubrió con temor, o sería mejor decir vergüenza, a ser vistos por… nadie, ya que se encontraba sola en el baño.

_Estás rozando la paranoia, Buffy. Tal vez habría sido mejor haber mandado a Spike de vuelta a donde quisiera ir dejando un punto de encuentra después de que me hubiese dado esta ducha tan necesaria_.

Por supuesto que ahora venía lo peor pues debía quitarse las bragas… y, ¿se puede saber por qué tanta historia estando ella sola aquí dentro? Entonces no pudo evitar admitir que, a pesar de todo, el ser la Slayer y haber impedido varios Apocalipsis, no cabía duda de que seguía siendo una chica común como cualquier otra.

_O incluso más inocente_.

Sin descubrir sus pechos, Buffy se introdujo en la bañera y corrió las cortinas ocultándose a la vista del vacío que había en el baño; pero con una sensación de privacidad que no había conseguido sentir durante todo este tiempo en el que supo que debía desvestirse teniendo a Spike en casa.

-Cuando se es idiota… se es.

_…_

Era imposible incluso para alguien como él poder escuchar un sonido semejante pero, aquí estaba él, Spike, el también conocido y temido William "the Bloody", el Slayer de Slayers, en la casa de la actual Slayer, _bueno, en realidad creo que está esa otra bird que dejó la ciudad el año pasado. Una pena el no haberme encontrado con ella, seguro que habríamos hecho buenas migas contra la Slayer, aunque tras lo bien que me salió mi relación con el scout…_, escuchando el sonido que hicieron los pechos de la Slayer cuando fueron liberados de aquel cruel sujetador.

_Debiste haber matado a la chica y evitarte todo esto que no te va a hacer nada más que traerte aún más problemas a los que ya tienes_.

El sonido del agua fue modificado cuando Buffy entró en la ducha y, uniendo dicho sonido al que hicieron las cortinas al ser echadas, le demostró a Spike de que ella se sentía bastante consciente de su presencia en la casa. Tanta que no era capaz de desvestirse estando sola en el baño y que tuvo que meterse en la bañera para quitarse la última pieza de ropa que cubría la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

El conocimiento de que Buffy se encontraba totalmente desnuda duchándose pareció ser suficiente para dejar totalmente fuera de juego a Spike, consiguiendo que todos sus sentidos se centrasen en lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de aquella bañera, de manera consciente y no por simple casualidad o curiosidad propia del vampiro.

_…_

Buffy se había librado de las bragas, que lanzó justo sobre el resto de su ropa, y se disponía a lavarse como nunca antes lo había hecho cuando el simple pensamiento de que sus manos hicieran contacto con su, propio, cuerpo le resultó, de una manera extraña, totalmente inapropiada. Y ella sabía el por qué de este pensamiento.

Era un _porque_ que llevaba muerto desde el siglo pasado… o sería mejor decir desde el siglo XIX ya que se había cambiado a un nuevo siglo recientemente… y que se encontraba justo bajo sus pies, no literalmente, y que por culpa de su presencia, _e innata sexualidad… oh, Buffy. Deja de pensar así de ese vampiro… y mucho menos cuando estás totalmente desnuda, otra vez, y toda mojada… … por el agua, ¡El agua de la ducha!_

Con algo más que simple fiereza, y el rostro todo ruborizado, cogió la botella de champú y echando un buen chorro en la mano empezó a restregarlo por su cabello, totalmente mojado, con la intención que la había llevado a tomar esta ducha, quitarse todo rastro del olor de alcantarilla que se le había quedado pegado a cada poro de su piel y cada uno de los pelos de su cabellera.

Era una de las pocas veces que no pensaba en que estaba maltratando a su precioso cabello, pero no podía pensar en eso cuando toda su mente estaba atrapada por un único pensamiento.

El vampiro que se encontraba en su casa.

Negó con fuerza la cabeza con el vano intento de apartarle de sus pensamientos y fue cuando recordó a su novio. Era cierto, no se encontraba sola sino que tenía un buen novio, fiel y de gran corazón que siempre estaría a su lado y nunca la dejaría y haría ningún mal.

Sus manos se detuvieron ocultas por la gran capa de espuma que cubría su cabeza. Su respiración se fue tranquilizando tras superar aquella extraña sensación de persecución que había sentido a causa de la presencia de Spike.

_¡¡Maldita sea, Buffy!! ¿Por qué tuviste que pensar nuevamente en él ahora que lo habías apartado de tu mente?_

En sus manos se encontró una buena cantidad de gel corporal que había cogido mientras se debatía entre la lógica y su realidad, contra la irracionalidad y su fantasía. Eso era lo que tenía que ser y algo de lógica podía verse en todo porque así es el ser humano. Una mezcla de realidad y fantasía, de actos lógicos y las mayores locuras que uno pueda llegar a pensar o hacer.

A pesar de quien es y todo lo que representa, Buffy no podía negarse que se trataba de alguien terriblemente atractivo y que volvía locas a las mujeres. _Por lo menos él no las vuelve totalmente desquiciadas como hizo Angelus con Drusilla… ¡¿¡y por qué traes ahora al resto de ese trío? ¡Oh, mierda! No habré terminado psicología pero sé que esto no es nada bueno…_

Buffy no pudo evitar pensar en la imagen con la que se había encontrado esta mañana al entrar en la cripta del vampiro. Una imagen que la acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días, de esto estaba completamente segura porque se trataba de algo que le resultaba imposible pensar en lograr poder olvidarla por mucho empeño que pusiera en ello durante las veinticuatro horas del día hasta el día de su muerte.

_Aunque como puedo morir en cualquier momento como buena Slayer_.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando sus manos empezaron a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso sus brazos le producían un estremecimiento demasiado agradable para justificarlo sin caer en la evidencia que tenía que negarse. Pero nada que ver cuando empezó a frotarse los pechos, tal era la sensación que no pudo permanecer durante más que unos pocos segundos sino quería perder fuerza en sus piernas y se cayese en la bañera.

_…_

Ahora era cuando podía, en un sentido absurdo, comprender por qué se referían al vampirismo como una maldición. Si él no fuera un vampiro, a parte de que no se encontraría en este lugar y habría muerto hace más de un siglo, le habría sido totalmente imposible el poder escuchar aquellos ínfimos jadeos y suspiros que provenían de boca de Buffy. Sentía el aroma de los geles de baño que estaba usando para lavarse pero, ni con esas, podría serle ocultado el fresco y sutil aroma que sólo podía llamarlo Buffy.

Las manos de Buffy acariciaban sus piernas torneadas con cada noche en la que, en cumplimiento con su Destino, mataba a criaturas como él mismo u otros demonios rodeándolas en todas sus extensiones. Era como sino quisiera dejar atrás ni un centímetro de su piel sin que hubiera sido acariciado… aunque la intención natural de Buffy era el librarse del olor de alcantarilla que se le había pegado.

Sus manos llegaron hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies para luego iniciar el recorrido inverso y alcanzar a sus nalgas que empezó a enjabonar con sumo placer. Se cogía aquellas tiernas porciones de su cuerpo y sentía un enorme placer, no culpable, por lo que le hacía sentir.

Una de las manos cayó, durante una de las friegas, por la raja que dividía su trasero y empezó a frotarse de camino a su entrepierna. Allí fue cuando descubrió el verdadero significado de la palabra placer.

_¡Bloodyhell! ¡Malditos pantalones!_

_…_

Buffy se encontraba apoyada con la espalda en la pared de la ducha mientras tenía una de sus piernas levantada sobre uno de los bordes de la bañera dejando, de esta manera, bastante a mano su totalmente húmedo, por varios motivos, sexo que aceptaba gustoso la atención de aquellos dedos ansiosos por hacerla sentir sensaciones nuevas. Nuevas a causa del motivo de estas acciones y que, por su bien, pudiera lograr racionalizar lo mejor que pudiera para no caer en brazos del menos esperado.

Sus dientes se encontraban cerrados sobre su labio inferior en un intento por no romper a gemir de placer y descubrir, más allá de toda duda razonable, lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo en el baño.

_¡Maldito vampiro! No sabes hasta donde te…_

_…_

Spike, ahogado por las profundas sensaciones que por culpa de sus sentidos estaba sintiendo, hizo lo único que le parecía lógico en estos momentos y siendo quienes eran los inmersos en esta situación. Buscar algo para beber y así poder resistir la creciente necesidad de entrar en aquel baño y sentenciar su muerte por tomar a la Slayer de una manera en que ninguno, de los que habían tenido el honor de disfrutar de ella, lo había hecho antes.

Spike no tenía ninguna duda de que todo esto tenía que ser culpa del chip que le estaba volviendo loco, porque él nunca habría llegado tan lejos con los pensamientos de la Slayer como Buffy. Si para burlarse de ella y jugar con su baja autoestima, de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía con él cuando se le presentaba cualquier oportunidad.

Caminando lo mejor que podía, a causa de la erección que le dificultaba el paso, se dejó guiar más por su instinto para buscar alcohol que por su olfato pues intentó desconectar dicho sentido porque no hacía sino oler el aroma del cuerpo de Buffy y la humedad que provenía de su sexo; y eso, para un vampiro, y para Spike en especial, era algo muy complicado de reprimir.

El sexo siempre le venía asociado con el hambre y esto con la sangre. Y el que fuera la Slayer solamente hacía empeorar todo pues conocía el sabor de esa sangre y todo lo que venía en eses pequeños frascos de tan buen ver. Realmente tenía que hacer algo con todo esto porque sino la situación se le iba a escapar de las manos y entonces, estaba totalmente seguro, habría deseado haber muerto antes de que sucediera.

No le fue tan difícil el encontrar una buena botella de vino y, sin necesidad de vaso alguno, le dio un largo trago que casi llegó a beberse la mitad del vino.

-Solamente necesitarías abrir la puerta y todo se habría acabado-. Se dijo mirando para la puerta de la cocina que daba al porche de la parte posterior de la casa.-Nada más tendría importancia. Ni la vida, ni la muerte. Ni mi su libertad o sus cadenas.

Sus cadenas.

Spike dio un nuevo trago más corto que el inicial.

Sus cadenas tenían nombre propio y Spike lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Era lo único que tenía sentido para poder justificar su presencia en Sunnydale después de todo lo que ha sufrido en esta maldita, en todos los sentidos, ciudad. Aquí no había nada para él salvo dolor y humillaciones.

_Mi maldita cadena al cuello, eso es lo que eres…_

Recordando la advertencia de Buffy de no tocar nada no pudo evitar sonreír antes de tomar otro trago de lo que era la muestra de haber roto las órdenes de la Slayer. Eso le enseñaría que a Spike nadie le da órdenes… o si, pero él no tiene por qué cumplirlas.

Mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, algo alejados de Buffy, por lo menos de una desnuda y excitada Buffy, sonó el teléfono.

_…_

Buffy tenía la sensación de que no importaba cuantas veces se lavase, que aquel olor a cloaca nunca le iba a abandonar por completo. Pero eso no quería decir que no lo intentase con todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Además que también tenía la necesidad de borrar de su cuerpo cualquier posible recuerdo de lo que había hecho pensando en el vampiro de su casa.

… el vampiro de su casa… ¿por qué algo así no le sonaba tan mal en su cabeza?

_Mamá va a tener que comprar un nuevo surtido de jabones, champús y perfumes tras esto…_

Buffy se secaba el pelo mientras no apartaba su mirada de su reflejo en el espejo. Spike le había dejado un buen cardenal en la mejilla derecha pero, por lo menos, podía sentirse afortunada ya que no le rompió nada. Por supuesto que se curaría rápido, como siempre, y muy pronto no habría quedado constancia de que hubiera tenido un golpe semejante en la cara. Como ya había pasado antes… como volvería a pasar más tarde.

El sonido del teléfono la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Siempre había algo que lo hacía… o alguien…

Salió del baño y fue a su habitación donde contestaría ya que no tenía ninguna intención de bajar y acabar por encontrarse, tan pronto y después de sus acciones, con…

-¿Quién?-. Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Buffy y Spike.

Al momento de escuchar la voz del vampiro Buffy se olvidó de lo de evitarle.

-¿Por qué has cogido el teléfono, Spike?-. Le preguntó Buffy algo molesta y olvidándose de que alguien fue quien había llamado y que le estaría escuchando.

Abajo Spike se estaba preguntando lo mismo. Sabía que Buffy había terminado de duchar, lavar y restregar su cuerpo por lo que no tendría ningún problema para contestar al teléfono, así que entonces, ¿por qué había contestado? Ni que quisiera oír su voz o algo por el estilo.

-Pensé que estarías pasándote la lija por todo tu cuerpo, pet. No puedo negar que fue un revolcón totalmente asqueroso-. Y sin esperar algún tipo de réplica colgó el teléfono. Pudo escuchar el bufido de Buffy.

_Tan predecible y, a pesar de todo, tan difícil de comprender_.

Si lo pensase fríamente podía llegar a la conclusión de que Spike tenía razón pero eso sería darle la razón y Buffy no estaba por la labor. Pues, al pensar que se trataba de él le resultaba bastante difícil no sentir como los problemas crecían a su alrededor amenazando con atraparles junto a él.

-¡¿Buffy?!-. La voz de Xander la despertó de sus ensoñaciones.-¿Qué diablos está haciendo Spike en tu casa?-. Podía sentirse el enfado en cada una de sus palabras, tanto como también lo hacían unos, no muy sutiles, celos… ¿de amigo? ¿O de envidia?-Y qué es eso de un revolcón y qué os ducháis juntos.

Bueno, la última parte claramente resultaba errónea, en cierto sentido, pero Buffy no pudo sonrojarse al recordar como había sido su momento en la bañera. Si pretendía quitarle importancia a esas palabras le iba a resultar mucho más complicado gracias a la, no pedida, intervención de Anya.

-¡Felicidades, Buffy! Has elegido muy bien a tu compañero para tener unos excelentes orgasmos-. Pudo escucharse como Xander se ahogaba ante este comentario.-Seguro que ahora podrás disfrutar plenamente del sexo ya que no tendrás que reprimirte en absoluto con Spike.

-¿Qué? No,… yo…-. Buffy había intentado dejar la situación clara y sonar segura pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando Anya te habla de tener sexo con Spike?-Nosotros no…

-Seguro que ahora le darás las gracias a mi Xander por haberte mandado buscar a Spike-. La voz de Anya se tornó soñadora.-La gran capacidad de resistencia del vampiro y que pueda hacerlo durante horas y horas sin descanso… y demos gracias a que no necesita respirar y puede permanecer dándote placer oral hasta que pierdas el sentido.

-¡¡Anya!! Ya te dije que no debes hablar de estos temas tan a la ligera y recuerda que Buffy tiene a Riley como novio y, ¿ella y Spike? Solamente para cuando lo vaya a matar de una vez.

-Pues yo creo que nunca viene mal el tener a un vampiro cerca, si es tan atractivo como lo es Spike, para tener una buena sesión de excelente e incomparable sexo.

Nada de esto le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para Buffy, no después de su baño y el que se encontrase llevando únicamente una toalla, cubriéndola lo mejor que podía, no resultaba ser la mejor de las vestimentas.

-Anya-, Buffy trató de usar su voz de Slayer para zanjar esta situación.-aquí nadie va a tener sexo con Spike.

-Menudo desperdicio…

Buffy negó con la cabeza intentando no verse afectada por aquel tono de reproche por parte de Anya. Ni loca iba a tener sexo con Spike. No. Si iba a tener sexo con alguien sería con su novio y con nadie más.

-Y sobre lo que está haciendo aquí es porque tuvimos ciertas dificultades estando en el alcantarillado que terminó con los dos empapados y apestando. Y como alguien dijo que Spike tenía que ayudar no le iba a dejar alejarse de mi vista porque podríamos no volver a verlo hasta que todo esto se terminase por solucionar.

Xander sabía que sus protestas estaban justificadas pues se trataba de Spike pero, fue él quien obligó, más o menos, a Buffy para que usase a Spike así que no tenía mucho sentido el que ahora se enfadase porque ella hubiera seguido sus palabras.

-Buena idea-. Susurró a regañadientes Xander dejando claro que preferiría que Spike estuviera cortando el césped en estos momentos con el Sol en todo lo alto.

Aceptada, todo lo posible, la presencia de Spike en la casa de Buffy decidió que sería mejor dar su parte a la Slayer pero, por desgracia, no iban a ser grandes noticias. Tal vez para acompañar la horrible imagen, que por culpa de lo dicho recientemente se le había instalado en su cabeza, de Spike y Buffy teniendo, en palabras de Anya, '_unos buenos orgasmos_'.

Parecía ser que los médicos no tenían grandes esperanzas en que la muchacha pudiera llegar a recuperar la consciencia ni muy pronto ni, casi completamente seguro, muy tarde. Había apenas un dos por ciento de que lograse despertarse, y eso que, finalmente, todas las intervenciones realizadas habían salido satisfactoriamente bien; pero el coma se trataba de algo muy extremo y delicado.

Hasta ahí las noticias no muy halagüeñas del caso. En el polo opuesto se encontraba el hecho de que nadie había venido a preguntar por ninguna chica recién atropellada, quitando al policía que vino en busca de la ropa para llevarla a analizar.

Riley aún no había aparecido por el hospital, lo que podía indicar que hubiera encontrado una pista o que se empeñaba en buscar algo inexistente.

_Esto es lo que debes hacer, Buffy. Pensar en tu novio y no en…_

Unos ligeros golpecitos en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Buffy llamaron su atención. Y, allí de pie, se encontró con la figura de Spike que, aún llevaba puesto incluso su abrigo, traía consigo el horrible hedor del que Buffy había logrado librarse tras un duro combate higiénico.

Buffy sintió como se le secaba la boca e, incapaz de evitarlo, se humedeció los labios pasando ligeramente la lengua por ellos, mientras se encontraba bajo la intensa mirada de aquellos ojos más azules que el cielo más hermoso y despejado que pudiera llegar a recordar.

Cuando vio como Spike alzaba una ceja de aquella manera tan sugerente, Buffy se percató de que solamente estaba llevando una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que se encontraba cálido ante la perspectiva de encontrarse bajo el escrutinio de Spike.

_Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Summers; y procura sujetar con fuerza la toalla para que no se te caiga… aunque no con tanta fuerza que se te marque todo el cuerpo así que, lo mejor sería… ¡¡Pregúntale qué diablos quiere y que se largue rápido para que deje de mirarte con sus ojos azules!!_

-¿Q-Qué quieres, Spike?-. Buffy se enfadó consigo misma por ese temblor en su voz. Decidió arreglarlo al momento.-¿No ves qué estoy hablando por teléfono? Esa llamada en la que te entrometiste por tu falta de modales.

-Si, Slayer. Ya te veo…-. Buffy sintió como la sangre corría hacia sus mejillas dispuesta a ruborizarla por culpa de la manera tan 'sexualmente explícita' que su voz otorgaba a cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca. _Su boca… sus labios… ¡¡Para de una vez, Buffy!!_-y me preguntaba sino te importaría que también me _quitase_ esta peste de encima.

-¿Eh? Oh, si, por supuesto. Lo que sea para hacer desaparecer este mal olor-. Con tal de quitar aquella peste de su nariz Buffy le daría permiso para lo que quisiera.

-Claro, pet; pero si fueras más responsable, con el medio ambiente y tus palabras, habrías sugerido ducharnos juntos-. Le dijo Spike mientras se volvía hacia el baño dejando a una boquiabierta Buffy en aquel dormitorio.

Al otro lado de la línea Xander escuchó toda la conversación. La petición de Spike, la respuesta de Buffy y la última parte que le produjo una serie de imágenes que no sabía cómo interpretarlas. Una Buffy desnuda duchándose siempre era bienvenida a Xander´s suite pero, ¿acompañada de un desnudo Spike? Eso no, pero entonces, ¿por qué no le resultaba tan desagradable la idea?

-No sabes lo que has hecho, Buff.

-Ahora no, Xander. Tú no estás aquí y no sabes lo terrible que es esta peste-. Se defendió Buffy.

-Hey, Buffy. ¿A qué esperas para colgar e ir a _enjabonarle_ ese cuerpo a Spike?-. Soltó de pronto la voz de Anya que, a pesar de la protesta de Xander continuó hablando de su tema favorito.-Y con lo de _enjabonar_ me refiero a que lo cubras por completo al lamerlo, sobre todo cuando vayas a practicarle sexo oral a su, estoy tan segura como que es un vampiro, enorme pene.

-¡¡ANN!!

Buffy estaba segura de que Xander se encontraba tan ruborizado como lo estaba ella pero, segurísimo, que por motivos muy diferentes.

-Sólo digo que es desperdiciar unos buenos orgasmos sólo por pequeñas diferencias personales-. Se justificó Anya.

-El que intentase matarnos no creo que entre en el apartado de 'Pequeñas diferencias personales', Anya.

-Luego cuando Spike esté consiguiendo sus orgasmos con cualquier otra chica espero que Buffy no me venga a llorarme con que el pene de Riley no la satisface…-, Anya salía de la habitación en busca de algo para comer y beber ya que tanto hablar de sexo la había puesto a punto para sus orgasmos pero no veía a Xander muy por la labor a causa de sus argumentos. En el pasillo se encontró con varias personas que tenían toda su atención hacia la habitación de donde salían comentarios de índole sexual con tanta facilidad.-… ustedes también me darían la razón si les mostrase a eses dos. Y no digamos si nos enseñasen sus penes, entonces no habría ni siquiera competición porque cómo vas a comp-

-¡¡Ann!!-. Apareció Xander en el umbral de la puerta.-Estoy seguro que este no es el mejor sitio para tratar esos temas, ¿verdad?

Anya ya conocía ese tono de represor sexual con el que le hablaba Xander, así que encogiéndose de hombros fue en busca de algo placentero para comer ya que tenía vetado a Xander mientras durase esta misión.

_Aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda conseguirme algún uniforme de enfermera para luego. Seguro que eso le excitará lo suficiente a Xander para que se piense seriamente el poder montar un trío con Spike_.

Buffy no había perdido ni una palabra de la, llamémosla, conversación entre sus dos amigos. Entonces un suspiro resignado seguido por otro condescendiente atravesó la línea.

-Estuvo viviendo conmigo-, retomó Xander su conversación con Buffy tratando de hacer como si todo lo que había dicho Anya nunca sucedió.-no durante mucho tiempo y doy gracias a Dios y al resto de dioses que haya por ahí por ello, y te digo que tuve que tirar y quemar todo lo que había entrado en contacto con Spike. No se debe olvidar de que aunque hable y camine sigue siendo un vampiro, lo que significa que es un cadáver animado-. Xander recordó que Spike había contestado con el otro teléfono.-Mientras tú te estabas duchando…-, no pudo evitar un momento para que dicha imagen cruzase invitadoramente ante sus ojos.-… Spike pudo estar usando cualquier cosa. Como vasos o, te lo puedo atestiguar con pruebas, bebiendo directamente del cartón. Pasándole su asquerosos labios y su húmeda lengua por-

-¡¡Xander, basta!!-. Le rogó Buffy.-Ya te he entendido. Si sigues así voy a tener que pedirle a mi madre que nos mudemos y quememos la casa.

-Pues yo lo pensaría seriamente, Buffy-. Aseguró con gran seriedad Xander.

_…_

La bañera se encontraba llena de agua esperando por Spike pero la atención del vampiro estaba centrada en otras cosas, concretamente en un pequeño montículo de ropa. Ropa de la Slayer que había dejado tirada en el suelo del baño. Y de donde destacaban aquellas bragas…

_Seguro que tiene tantas que nunca echaría de menos… ¡¿¡Qué diablos estás pensando, git!?! ¡¡Bloodyhell!!_

_…_

-Oi, Slayer-. Buffy estaba tan concentrada en la conversación con Xander que no se dio cuenta de que Spike había abierto la puerta del baño y regresado al umbral del dormitorio.-Que no haya desayunado no quiere decir que no pueda echar fuera la cena al encontrarme con tus bragas por ahí tiradas, luv-. Le dijo mientras le arrojaba la ropa a Buffy, una Buffy que tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y que solamente puede utilizar penosas palabras para disimular.

-¡¡No las tires en mi habitación!!-. Se quejó Buffy dando un salto que la dejó sobre la cama antes de que su ropa le hubiera caído sobre sus pies.-¡Eres un cerdo, Spike!

-Si, pero a ti te gustan y eres tú quien deja las bragas a la vista de todo el mundo, pet-. Se burló el vampiro regresando de nuevo al baño.-¿O era que querías que me las encontrase para tener una excusa y así ponerme las manos encima?

-Ya sabes que en una votación democrática conseguiríamos el permiso para acabar con él, Buffy-. Habló Xander con gran seriedad.-Podría incluso conseguir el voto de Anya a base de sexo.

-Un gran sacrificio por tu parte, Xander.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 10: Spike y las Tres Summers.**

______________________________

Así nos despedimos hasta la próxima. Dejamos a una desnuda Buffy, con toalla, junto, pero no revuelto, a un Spike dispuesto a quedarse como todas querrían que siempre estuviera. ;DD

**Reviews** para la historia… para un servidor también serían bienvenidas…

Gracias a los siguientes lectores que me dejaron sus ánimos y pensamientos:

**Willing Slave**.

**Gabe Logan**.

**Marene**. Te doy la bienvenida con todo lo que me permite mi corazón sin llegar a exagerar. ;DD

Muchas Gracias a ellos y a todos los que siguen este fic en silencio. ;P

Nos leemos.^^


	11. Chapter 10

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 10: Spike y las Tres Summers.**

Buffy había colgado el auricular tras despedirse de Xander y ahora se encontraba en una situación bastante extraña, incluso para los estándares de la Slayer. Completamente desnuda en su habitación, aunque con su cuerpo oculto bajo una simple toalla que se encontraba demasiado pegada a su cuerpo que mostraba cada curva que poseía con gran intensidad.

Por suerte se encontraba sola. Bueno, si no cuentas al vampiro que está, en estos mismos momentos de falta de ropa, en el baño y, con toda probabilidad, tan falto de ropa sobre su cuerpo como lo estaba la propia Buffy. Incluso más si contamos que su intención era la de quitarse el mal olor de encima.

_¿Es qué siempre tienes que terminar pensando en ese vampiro? Y ahora no tienes vergüenza ninguna en hacerlo sin ropa… la tuya y la de él_-. Y, como si pretendiera batir un record de las veces en que uno pueda ruborizarse en tan poco tiempo, sus mejillas enrojecieron a sus palabras. No tanto a lo de estar desnudos sino en las que se refirieron a 'terminar pensando en ese vampiro' y que, después de lo que había hecho en el baño, podía llegarse a la equivocación de que lo había terminado pensando en él.-_Y la verdad es que fue…_

El pensar en Spike la trajo de vuelta a su última, y no delicada, acción. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su ropa tirada en el suelo y no pudo reprimir un suspiro de algo que tendría que haber sonado algo más de enfado y no de resignación.

_¿Y qué fue todo eso de que me gustan los cerd-? Oh_-. Buffy volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con la figura de Mr. Gordo observándola con gran atención.-_pero sólo es a ti y lo sabes, así que no me mires de esa manera_.

Buffy apartó su mente de cierto cerdo aunque el volver su atención a su ropa no le ayudaba en absoluto. _¿Por qué no la dejó en el maldito cesto de la ropa? Pues para molestarte, Buffy. Como parece ser todo lo que hace pues su vida parece girar únicamente contigo…_-, este pensamiento volvió a recuperar el color a sus mejillas.-_¡Estúpido!_ No la mejor salida pero en estos momentos no tenía fuerzas para más.

Se sentía casi como una extraña en su propia casa por culpa de Spike, incapaz de actuar según como le apeteciera. Como por ejemplo, ahora que tenía que coger su ropa sucia y llevarla a la lavadora en el sótano podía hacer hacerlo de tantas maneras que, para su propia sorpresa, eligió la menos racional y Buffy Summers de todas las posibles.

-Hago lo que me apetece y nadie me lo va a impedir-. Se reafirmó Buffy quitándose la toalla y envolviendo su ropa con ella. Entonces se puso a caminar con paso firme hacia el sótano pero, sólo fue acercarse a la puerta del baño para que se pusiera terriblemente nerviosa y saliera corriendo.

_¡Maldito vampiro!_

Cruzó como una exhalación la casa hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al sótano y que las bajó con cuidado. Lo último que necesitaba era caerse por las escaleras, estando desnuda, hacerse el suficiente daño y que tuviera que pedir ayuda a Spike. Refunfuñando a ese, horrible, pensamiento terminó por llegar hasta la lavadora en donde metió su ropa dejando la toalla encima. Ya se encargaría su madre luego.

Con un sonoro plis plas se volvió para encaminarse de vuelta a su dormitorio. Sabiendo que no era algo que podría comentárselo a nadie, tenía que admitirse a si misma que era divertido, y sumamente excitante, eso de andar por la casa totalmente desnuda. Sólo la presencia de un desnudo Spike le provocaba cierto temor por todo su cuerpo.

_Porque es temor… pero no un temor de que le tenga miedo sino un temor de que pueda usar contra mí algo tan inocente como el que esté desnuda por casa… y estando él bajo el mismo techo, y estando tan exento de ropa como lo estoy yo_.

Justo cuando se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación sintió la llave abriendo la puerta principal, a sus espaldas, junto al sonido de las voces de su madre y su hermanita que iban a encontrársela ante ellas totalmente desnuda.

_¿Espalda? Yo diría, más bien, que me van a pillar con el culo al aire_.

Esta vez todo su cuerpo enrojeció y desapareció antes de que pudieran haber visto siquiera una porción de su piel expuesta.

__________

Realmente pensaba que no debió haber acompañado a Buffy a su casa porque sólo ha servido para montar una buena cantidad de escenas y situaciones que no hacían más que complicarle la vida. No tenía su mente para analizar estas cosas ahora mismo, no con sus propios problemas pero… no podía evitarlo. Meterse con la Slayer era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Era lo único que le quedaba para con ella pues, tras lo visto en el alcantarillado, un combate sólo duraría hasta que su cerebro se le licuase a los pocos golpes.

_Pero estuvo muy bien el poder intercambiar unos cuantos con la Slayer. No puedo creer que vaya a decir, pensar, esto pero… bloodyhell, me siento bien después de pasar ese tiempo con ella_.

Por supuesto que no era porque ella fuera bastante agradable de ver, sino porque con ella era todo un mar de confusiones y… bueno, era la Slayer. Se suponía que no debería sentirse de esa manera con respecto a su enemiga pero en su estado era aconsejable el tener cerca de su enemiga más que a sus amigos, aunque estos escaseasen en gran número cuando hablamos de Spike.

_Amigos… o me deben dinero o yo se los debo a ellos… sino algo mucho peor. La verdad era que no necesitaba amigos teniendo a Dru a mi lado y ahora, sin mi Angel de la Oscuridad, mi princesa… creo que trato de imponer la presencia de la Slayer porque sé que puede ofrecerme lo que necesito. Dinero, diversión, lo que incluye peleas contra demonios y conversaciones a su costa, y el poder venir a esta casa a, simplemente, relajarme y mantener una conversación inteligente con Joyce… y escuchar las historias que cuenta Dawn de Buffy… oh, esas historias tan vergonzosas que seguro que acabaría con una estaca en el corazón si supiera que me las contaron_.

Spike permanecía sumergido por completo en la bañera pues necesitaba este momento de silencio para acomodar sus pensamientos y, de esta manera, alejarlos de la chica desnuda que había dos puertas más allá. ¿Lo malo? Que Spike sabe que, vestida o desnuda, sigue siendo la Slayer a pesar de la manera en que sus mejillas se ruborizan.

Por suerte, y aunque sonara extraño, el mal olor no se le pegaba a los vampiros. Muchos pensarían que por ser un vampiro, y por tanto estar, técnicamente, muerto, tendría que apestar a cadáver. Una equivocación… pero esto era algo que no podía extenderse a la ropa que estuvieran usando.

Y tampoco es que el mal olor le afectara pues su sentido del olfato era muy diferente al de los seres vivos, muy particular, como también lo era el del gusto. En el caso del gusto ya nada tenía el mismo sabor que cuando estaba vivo a excepción del necesario para sus acciones… o por lo menos era lo que le habían explicado Angelus y Darla cuando, al poco tiempo de alzarse, trató de comer comida para humanos. A su pesar tuvo que darles la razón, aunque fue algo que no duró mucho tiempo, ni el darles la razón ni el sabor de la comida pues, en lo primero él empezó a comportarse tal y como sentía y quería, lo que era totalmente opuesto a lo que querían sus dos mayores, y sobre la comida, pues no tardó mucho en volver a sentir el sabor. Spike, por supuesto, no le dijo nada de esto a nadie para que no pensaran que era un bicho raro o un vampiro defectuoso, lo que teniendo a Drusilla como sire podía llegar a justificarle, además de que le gustaba volver a tener esa capacidad y que los demás vampiros ya no recordasen los sabores más simples.

En cambio la sangre era algo muy distinto. Poseía una gran variedad de distintos grados de bouquet, tantos como diferentes eran las víctimas. El olor del miedo, la sudoración y el terror que sentían en esos momentos… todo lo que tenía que ver con la caza. Esos olores eran únicos y terminaban por darle un sabor característico a la sangre.

El resto no existía.

Aunque hoy en día fuera considerado un chiste ambulante no era excusa para que tuviese que acabar por oler a lavanda, flores o cualquier otro de los aromas que se le podían pegar en el baño de la Slayer.

Y, hablando de la Slayer, cómo se le ocurrió dejar tirada su ropa allí para que él pudiera encontrársela… ¿habría querido que él la encontrase o fue, simplemente, un descuido por su parte? Tenía que saber que sus sentidos le permitían escuchar y sentir todo lo que sucedía en la casa pero, a pesar de ello, ella tuvo su momento de placer en el baño. Y una botella de vino no era suficiente para ahogarlo.

Poniéndose en pie en la bañera quitó el tapón al tiempo que volvía a abrir el agua de la ducha. Mientras el agua realizaba su recorrido, Spike empezó a quitarse la ropa que, tras escurrirla la tiraba dentro del cesto de la ropa para lavar, un cesto que Buffy no había utilizado y que hacía aumentar sus sospechas hacia las acciones que había tomado.

Usó el tiempo suficiente en desvestirse para que la bañera terminase por vaciarse con lo que, poniendo de nuevo el tapón, empezó a llenarse de nuevo.

El silencio volvió a reinar cuando la bañera se llenó por completo y el grifo fue cerrado. Pero no se trataba de un verdadero silencio.

A sus oídos llegaban los pasos que daba Buffy por toda la casa, bajando hasta el sótano y volviendo hacia su habitación… incluso el nuevo sonido que surgió de improviso.

La puerta principal abriéndose para dejar paso al resto de las chicas Summers y que, por algún motivo, promovió que Buffy corriera como si el Diablo la estuviera persiguiendo.

_Aunque en su caso no huiría de él así que, conociéndola, diría que corre como si se hubiera encontrado con alguna oferta de zapatos_.

Una sonrisa, que no debería estar allí, iluminaba su rostro.

__________

Spike escuchó las prisas por parte de Buffy para regresar a su dormitorio sin comprender realmente cuáles podía ser las causas de tanto apuro y, aunque sintió como era cerrada la puerta, podía sentir que ella se disponía a vestirse. Una imposible suposición surgió en su cabeza.

_No sería capaz de algo así… no la virtuosa Slayer_.

Pero ese pensamiento fue bienvenido con demasiada complacencia por la mente del vampiro, que pronto parecía que su cuerpo quisiera darle su apoyo. Necesitó desconectar con lo que sucedía en el dormitorio de Buffy con la susodicha y decidió centrar su atención en la discusión que ocurría en la cocina entre las restantes Summers.

Estaba seguro que un poco de inocente cotilleo y la ducha fría harían bien el trabajo para devolverle el control a su exaltado cuerpo.

__________

Mucho antes de lo que sería habitual en Buffy, bajó, totalmente vestida de manera informal, pero dispuesta para matar a cualquier demonio o vampiro que se le cruzara en el camino, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina de donde se podía escuchar a Joyce y Dawn hablando sobre una cazadora demasiado cara para que su hermanita pretendiera realmente que su madre se la fuera a comprar. Sabía que había un límite en donde lograría su objetivo pero no debía pasarse ni un poquito o se quedaría sin nada. Podía decirse que era como tratar de forzar la caja fuerte del banco materno, en donde un giro de más y todo habría resultado inútil.

Justo cuando iba a entrar en la cocina casi fue arrollada por una Dawn que salió de allí hecha un basilisco y dedicándole, lo que podría llamarse, una mirada _fraternal_.

En la cocina sólo quedó Joyce y Buffy podía ver como una mirada triunfal brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quería esta vez?-. Le preguntó Buffy a pesar de saberlo de antemano.

-Ya nada-. Le respondió su madre. Fue entonces cuando su mirada cambió y Buffy supo que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que se le venía encima.-Tal vez sea hora de traspasar una de las cazadoras que ya no usas, Buffy. Eres la hermana mayor y sabes que siempre acabaremos en este punto tarde o temprano.

Siempre era igual. No importaba que ya no usase cierta ropa pues la cuestión era que se trataba de su ropa. La había comprado para si misma y sabía, algo egoístamente, que no le sentaría bien a Dawn, o de eso se intentaba convencer.

-¿Se ha estropeado la nevera?-. Preguntó Joyce arrugando la nariz.

-Alcantarilla-. Se declaró culpable Buffy.

Entonces Joyce se encontró con la botella de vino vacía y pudo verse como una sombra de sospecha cruzó por delante de sus ojos. Pero para Buffy fue una correlación de hechos y más claro sabiendo en los líos en los que se suele meter su hermanita.

-No toque nada de la cocina, mamá-. Le dijo Buffy antes de salir corriendo de la cocina en la única dirección en la que podía pensar.

El baño.

__________

Dawn había entrado en el baño rumiando las injusticias que el mundo no paraba de lanzarle en contra de ella. Tan ensimismada que no se había percatado del intenso olor, realmente desagradable, que aún permanecía en el baño a pesar de un, no muy sutil, intento de ahogarlo con un ambientador. Esto solía ocurrirle cada vez que salía derrotada en alguna batalla materna filial.

Sólo aquella voz que surgió tras ella la arrebató de su abstracción.

-Soy consciente de que es tu casa, niblet, pero creo que una puerta cerrada a veces significaba que alguien…

Spike dejó de hablar al ver como Dawn, que se había vuelto hacia aquella voz, se había quedado allí de pie igual que una estatua con sus preciosos ojos azules abiertos en toda su posibilidad, de par en par, sin quitarle la vista del vampiro e incapaz de decir ni una palabra quedándosele la boca a medio abrir.

-¡¿Dawn?!-. El llamado de Buffy, mientras subía a toda prisa por las escaleras, no parecía ser capaz de romper el encantamiento en el que se había visto atrapada la, tal vez no tan inocente, muchacha.

Spike, que se encontraba de pie en la bañera con el agua cayéndolo sobre la cabeza, aplastándole el cabello, y deslizándosele por todo su cuerpo expuesto, ¡¡Todo!!, le sonrió de manera maliciosamente seductora a la pequeña de las Summers.

-Dime, little bit, ¿ves algo que te guste?

En ese mismo instante, antes de que Dawn tuviera oportunidad de ofrecer algún tipo de respuesta, si es que fuera capaz de dar alguna, entró Buffy como un huracán en el baño corriendo hacia su hermana. Lo primero que hizo fue cubrirle los ojos con su mano izquierda antes de volverla para darle la espalda a la bañera. Más en concreto al vampiro completamente desnudo que había en ella.

_Desnudo y completamente mojado… … sabes que tú también deberías dejar de mirar para él, Buffy. No es justo, ¿por qué tiene que estar tan bueno un vampiro? ¿Por qué precisamente él?_

-Si tiene cortinas es para que se usen, Spike-. Le siseó con enfado Buffy.

Arrastrando a Dawn, que parecía incapaz de dar un paso por su propio pie, logró salir del baño y dejar atrás aquella situación tan… mejor era no buscar adjetivos porque Buffy sabía que sólo servirían para empeorar la situación. Lo que si hizo fue cerrar la puerta para así lograr poner algo sólido, y opaco, entre ellas y Spike. Una vez en el pasillo pudo observar con detalle el rostro de Dawn y comprobó que era la viva imagen de la sorpresa y el rubor.

_Y quién no lo sería tras ver semejante cuerpo… niña, adolescente, joven, adulta o anciana… no creo que nadie pueda actuar de manera indiferente ante algo como ese cuerpo…_

Buffy se dio cuenta, a causa de sus propios pensamientos, que no había apartado la vista del cuerpo de Spike e, incluso para empeorarlo todo, lo había recorrido sin vergüenza alguna.

_¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué es lo que pensará de mí ese maldito vampiro?_

Lo peor de todo era el que tendría que verlo, eso si vestido, dentro de unos minutos tras su ducha, y sabía que le había ofrecido algo con lo que podría meterse con ella cuando quisiera sin ninguna contemplación.

-¿Dawn? Mírame, venga-. Buffy la empezó a agitar agarrándola por los hombros para tratar de despertarla del hechizo.-¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué has visto?-. Pero cuando Buffy escuchó su propia pregunta sintió como sus propias mejillas le empezaron a arder así que, negando con la cabeza, se lo pensó mejor.-Olvida lo que acabo de decir y será mejor que olvides lo que puedas haber visto ahí dentro.

En ese momento llegó una Joyce que, aunque ignoraba lo que estaba pasando, sabía que algo ocurría pues no era normal el que Buffy hubiera actuado de aquella manera saliendo de la cocina como si hubiera un Apocalipsis aquí arriba.

-¡Por Dios!-. Soltó de pronto Joyce al ver los rostros ruborizados de sus dos hijas.-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Buffy? Y no me digas que nada porque es bastante obvio que algo ocurre.

Dawn empezó a mover la boca lentamente como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no había hablado en su vida.

-¿… has visto…?

-¡¡Olvídalo!!-. Le interrumpió céleremente Buffy.-Ve a tu habitación y… ¡no!, mejor nos vamos todas abajo y charlamos un poco. Hace tiempo que no tenemos ninguna conversación en familia… por lo menos una en la que no acabemos tirándonos comida o los trastos a la cabeza-. Intentó aligerar la situación Buffy con unas risas de lo más forzadas.

La mirada de Joyce pasó de Dawn a Buffy para terminar en la puerta del baño de donde no se escuchaba sonido alguno pero sospechaba que era el origen de toda esta situación. Era bastante obvio que había alguien allí dentro porque a pesar de que era madre no era tonta del todo y sabía como era ser joven y con un novio. Así que la cuestión era confirmar la identidad de la persona que había en el baño y por qué estaba ahí.

-Ya puedes empezar a explicarte, jovencita. Y debo decirte que por tu bien… no, por mi bien, espero que Riley no esté ahí dentro.

_Riley_.

Buffy no pudo evitar emitir una risilla nerviosa que fue secundada por Dawn, cada una por motivos parejos pero diferentes. En cambio a Joyce nada de esta situación, si era la que ella se estaba imaginando, parecía hacerle mucha gracia, y cuando dio un primer paso hacia el baño Buffy terminó por derrumbarse.

-No es Riley es…-, lo había dicho y ahora necesitaba terminar con ello.-… esSpike-. Lo dijo tan rápido que casi llega a trabarse la lengua.-¿Alcantarilla?-. Repitió Buffy con la esperanza de que con ello no sólo se explicara sino que la llegara a excusar de todo lo que pasaba.

Las tres Summers se encontraban alrededor de la mesa mientras Buffy les contaba, en versión familiar, lo ocurrido para que Spike se encontrara en estos momentos en la bañera de la casa de la Slayer, o más bien en la de la madre de la Slayer. Afortunadamente para Buffy, su madre fue totalmente comprensiva.

-Puedo entender la situación pero también creo que podrías haberle pedido que cerrara la puerta con llave o habernos avisado cuando llegamos. La verdad no sé que tenías en la cabeza para olvidarte de la presencia de Spike en el baño, Buffy-. Realizando un gran esfuerzo Buffy mantuvo el color de sus mejillas inalterable. ¿Cómo podría sospechar su madre que Buffy no había tenido nada más en su mente que a Spike? Seguramente igual que Dawn visto que estaba dando cuenta del tercer refresco de naranja que cogió de la nevera. Frío para aplacar el calor que sentía.-Dawn como no pares de beber vas a terminar yendo al ba-…

Joyce no se atrevió a continuar sabiendo a donde le llevaban sus propias palabras.

-Necesito algo frío-. Se defendió alegremente, una sofocada, Dawn. Entonces la pequeña de las Summers enfocó su vista hacia Buffy.-¿Le dejaste toallas limpias?

-Dawn por qué no te vas al sótano que de seguro ahí estarás suficientemente fresca-. Le replicó Buffy ignorando la pregunta de su hermana.

Joyce no llegaba a comprender cómo podían surgirle situaciones tan surrealistas como era el encontrarse a un vampiro en el baño de su casa. Esto, en su opinión, iba más allá de traerse el trabajo a casa. A ella estas cosas no le sucedían.

_¿Máscara Zombi?_

Dejando a Dawn en el salón, a pesar de sus protestas enérgicas, y mientras Buffy volvía a su habitación para coger las armas que llevarse cuando volvieran a ponerse en marcha, Joyce se encargaría de su invitado inesperado pero no molesto.

_A pesar de todo, ¿cómo poder negarle algo a alguien como Spike?_

En lo que su pequeño dolor de cabeza tenía razón era en lo de las toallas y, aparte de esa cuestión, también habría que hacer algo con la ropa. Después de la historia que les contó Buffy y el aroma que intenta borrar a base de ambientadores, no puede dejarle vestirse nuevamente con su ropa toda sucia.

Tres toques en la puerta sirvieron de llamada. No muy fuertes ni muy lentos.

-¿Spike? Te he traído unas toallas limpias-. Le dijo Joyce desde el pasillo.

-Gracias, Joyce. Puedes pasar que no hay peligro, las cortinas están echadas-. La voz del vampiro sonaba totalmente tranquila como si este tipo de situaciones fueran de lo más habituales en él.-Pero, entre nosotros, ya no somos unos críos y no creo que haya nada que no hubieras visto antes.

_Creo que nunca he visto un vampiro en cueros_.

-Bueno, pues, eh, mejor te dejo las toallas-. Logró decir Joyce mientras abría la puerta del baño, con gran lentitud, lo suficiente para ver el lavabo en donde podría dejar las toallas. Entonces vio, allí en la cesta, la ropa de Spike y no pudo evitar preguntarle a lo que también había venido.-¿Quieres que te lave la ropa?

De improviso surgió la figura de Spike justo delante de Joyce, que no lo había visto venir por haber aparecido por el punto ciego tras la puerta. No había ninguna duda de que se encontraba desnudo pero Joyce, en un gran esfuerzo, sólo le miraba a los ojos y de ahí no tenía pensado moverse. A pesar de que aquella intensidad en los ojos de Spike provocaba demasiadas sensaciones a cualquiera que mirase para ellos durante demasiado tiempo.

-T-Tus toallas-. Joyce alzó las toallas frente a los dos como débil escudo ante la desnudez de Spike.-Sobre la ropa…

-No tienes que molestarte, Joyce-. Spike recogió las toallas con una sonrisa que puso aún más nerviosa a Joyce. _Eres una mujer adulta, puedes controlarte_.-Sólo tiene que secarse. Ya la puse a remojo.

Joyce no pudo evitar pensar en la frase "La sonrisa del diablo" y pensó en que no podía ser más atractiva y provocadora que la que tenía frente a ella. Seguramente esto debe ser esa famosa atracción del Mal.

-Puedo ponerla en la secadora y estaría lista en unos minutos.

-Eres muy amable conmigo, Joyce. Nada que ver con la salvaje de tu hija-. Le dijo Spike con un sutil guiño que casi le provocó un infarto a Joyce.

Joyce intentó desviar cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el recoger la ropa y salir del baño pero entonces se vio en un buen problema. Al agacharse para recoger la cesta con la ropa de Spike se encontraría con algo inesperado en su campo visual. Al agacharse estaría frente a… pero si giraba la cabeza al otro lado o si cerrase los ojos como una muchacha de inocente virtud, Spike se daría de cuenta de que se avergonzaba, lo cual era cierto, pero no quería quedar mal ante Spike por varios motivos.

Spike se dio de cuenta del compromiso en el que había metido a Joyce y, apiadándose de ella, fue el mismo quien recogió la cesta y se la entregó como si no hubieran tenido este momento de tensión.

-Gracias, Spike.

-No, Joyce. Gracias a ti.

Tal vez con demasiado ímpetu pero Joyce regresó al pasillo cerrando la puerta del baño tras ella, y sintiéndose a salvo teniendo la puerta separándola de Spike. Al fin pudo respirar de nuevo pues había estado reteniendo el aliento desde que Spike se había presentado frente a ella.

_La verdad es que en menudas situaciones te llegas a meter, Joyce_.

Justo cuando se puso a caminar hacia el sótano, las puertas de las habitaciones de sus dos hijas se cerraron al momento. Era más que obvio que su encuentro con Spike había tenido un par de espías, y una de esas espías se le olvidó de que tenía que estar en el salón y no en su habitación.

__________

El tiempo pasaba pero para Spike nada cambiaba. Así había sido desde el día, la noche, en que Drusilla lo eligió y, de la misma manera, también cuando ella decidió dejarle. Y a pesar de ello, todo seguía igual que la primera vez.

Spike se encontraba frente al espejo del baño pero, tal y como lleva sucediendo desde aquella noche, ningún reflejo le devolvía la mirada. Desde el momento en que le implantaron el chip se dedicaba a recordar el pasado con demasiada frecuencia, pero no las partes en las que se divertía matando a la gente con su Dru al lado.

Recuerda el pasado.

El paso del tiempo.

Y ahora ya no miraba el futuro, su futuro, con ninguna esperanza, todo había cambiado para él. Él había cambiado a la fuerza y ya no le importaba. Esto era lo que era él ahora y no podía hacer nada salvo seguir adelante.

El tiempo pondrá, finalmente, las cosas en su sitio.

-Bueno, afortunadamente pronto puede que todo esto deje de importar-. Se dijo Spike mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello que había perdido su aspecto habitual por culpa de la ducha y ahora se le empezaba a rizar un poco por las puntas.-Sólo espero poder tener voto para elegir mi último momento.

__________

Tras un tiempo en sus dormitorios, en las que las dos hermanas estuvieron teniendo a la misma persona en mente, decidieron que sería mejor volver al salón para esperar por Spike. Una porque cuando terminase de asearse volverían de nueva a la carretera, una manera de hablar, en busca de los culpables del atropello; y la otra porque no quería perderse el poder ver de nuevo al vampiro.

Se encontraban sentadas, una frente a la otra, como si mantuvieran una pelea de miradas tan propias de ellas dos. Lo malo era que siendo tan tozudas podían pasarse horas y horas de esta manera antes de que cualquiera de las dos confirmase su derrota. Eso nunca llegaba a suceder pero, por suerte para todos, siempre sucedía algo que lograba terminar con estas disputas.

-Ejem, creo que hay un problema, Buffy-. Le dijo Joyce cuando regresó del sótano con la ropa de Spike seca en la cesta.-No me fijé antes pero cuando saqué la ropa de la secadora… me di de cuenta de que faltaba algo.

Tanto Buffy como Dawn miraban para su madre algo desconcertadas al notar cierto nerviosismo en su voz, casi como si estuviera avergonzada por tener que estar hablando de… lo que estuviera hablando.

-No me digas más-. Le dijo con tono cansado Buffy.-Ya sé que Spike puede crear problemas incluso sin la necesidad de estar presente así que, ¿de qué se trata ahora?

La mirada de Joyce pasó a Dawn que le devolvió una propia cargada de desafío indicando claramente que de allí no iba a moverse. Joyce sabía cuando resultaría totalmente inútil el discutir. Esta era una de esas situaciones.

-Puede que haya perdido una… prenda de Spike-. Admitió Joyce.

-Bueno no creo que sea muy difícil saber cual ha sido-. Dijo Buffy.

-No es que tenga su propia boutique como Buffy-. Se burló Dawn.

Las dos hermanas volvieron a hacer colisionar sus miradas, para desgracia de Joyce que con estas situaciones no conseguía la ayuda que necesitaba.

-Hasidosuropainterior.

A pesar de la rapidez con la que había hablado Joyce, o precisamente por la velocidad con la que lo había hecho, sus dos hijas la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos como sino se pudieran creer lo que habían, supuestamente, escuchado.

Joyce sintió como se ponía ligeramente ruborizada. Algo normal, a pesar de todo, porque no todos los días puedes haberle perdido los calzoncillos a un vampiro.

-Eh… pues esto, Buffy-, normalmente les habría resultado divertido ver los nervios de su madre pero, en esta situación, no era el caso.-He estado pensando si, tal vez, no los haya perdido ya que resultaría algo muy difícil con la poca ropa y movimiento que tuve con ella, así que… ¿sabes si Spike usa ropa interior?

Buffy daría gracias por no haber estado bebiendo en estos momentos porque habría escupido todo lo que tuviera en la boca, hacia Dawn, lo que sería el único punto favorable de esa situación, pero si logró que se atragantara de la impresión.

-¡¡Mamá!!-. Se quejó Buffy, olvidando en estos momentos el que Spike de seguro estaría escuchando todo lo que estaban hablando.-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? Yo qué voy a saber.

-Bueno, como eres la Vampire Slayer pensé que podrías saberlo-. Le confesó con cierta aprensión Joyce.-Además le conoces desde hace varios años y…

-¿Y? somos enemigos, mamá. No andamos por ahí intercambiando consejos de moda o algo por el estilo. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya pensaba que sabrías a qué me dedico-. Dijo Buffy logrando sacar una carcajada que Dawn intentó reprimir lo mejor que pudo.-Y tú será mejor que no digas nada de lo que luego tengas que arrepentirte-. Buffy volvió su atención de nuevo a Joyce.-¿Y yo que creía que había dejado bastante claro lo que es una Vampire Slayer?

-¿Eso quiere decir qué Spike no lleva nada bajo el pantalón?-. Preguntó entre timidez y curiosidad Dawn.

-Ni que fuera un Ken, claro que debajo lleva…-, Buffy logró controlarse antes de que llegase a decir una barbaridad.-¡¡Dawn!!

Las tres Summers permanecieron en silencio durante un rato sin saber, aunque sospechando, que las tres estaban pensando en la misma persona.

_Vampiro, Buffy. Recuérdalo bien, él es un __**vampiro**_.

-Creo que será mejor llevarle su ropa y, bueno, ya dirá si realmente le falta algo-. Dijo Joyce pero no se movió del sitio. El recuerdo del momento en que había cogido la ropa de Spike había vuelto a su cabeza para atormentarla. Pero no era ninguna niña tímida así que hizo lo que debía hacer.-Buffy, ve y llévale la ropa a Spike-. Le dijo Joyce entregándole la cesta de ropa a una atónita Buffy.

-Pe-Pero por qué yo, mami-. Protestó formando su consabido puchero con los labios.

-Él es un vampiro y tú eres la Vampire Slayer, Buffy-. Le recordó con total tranquilidad Joyce.

-Eso mismo-. Dijo Dawn.-Necesitas que te hagamos un dibujo-. Se burló Buffy dedicándole una maliciosa sonrisa.

Buffy cogió la cesta de mala gana y, tras lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a una Dawn que, como buena hermana, la ignoró por completo, se encaminó hacia el baño dejando a Joyce y Dawn en el salón inmersas, a su pesar, en sus pensamientos.

-Necesito algo de beber-. Dijo Dawn.

-Lo mismo digo.

Y con esto entraron en la cocina en busca de algo que acabase con la sequedad de sus gargantas.

__________

En el salón se encontraban las tres Summers esperando a que se les uniera Spike. Buffy no les había dicho nada del momento en que le hizo entrega de la ropa a Spike y, no oyendo ningún grito o protesta, daba a entender que no había pasado nada malo. Lo que quería decir que Spike no usaba ropa interior.

Buffy no pudo evitar rememorar todos los momentos en que estuvo junto a Spike. Luchando, hablando o, simplemente, en la misma habitación. Para su desgracia, o eso podría parecerle, no pudo evitar recordar la noche de su compromiso con el vampiro y como se le había sentado en el regazo… los recuerdos de sus sentimientos en aquel momento venían ahora acompañados por el conocimiento de que Spike sólo llevaba el pantalón y que la erección que había sentido…

_Cambia de canal, Buffy… aunque no sabía que te habías abonado a 'Porn Vampire'… o que no te habías dado de baja del canal más bien_.

Unos minutos antes

Buffy llegó a la puerta del baño sabiendo que Spike era consciente de su presencia tras ella y de la conversación que hubo en el salón. No es que fuera un cotilla pero… bueno, si que lo era porque así conseguía la información para poder meterse con ellos luego.

-Oi, Spike. Tu ropa-. Le avisó con una voz totalmente exenta de emoción.

-¿Piensas dejarla ahí fuera, pet?-. Escuchó la voz de Spike.-¿Es qué temes algo?

Buffy sabía que no iba a tardar mucho en echarle en cara lo sucedido antes.

-La verdad quiero darle un respiro a mis ojos-.

_¿Acabo de decir yo eso?_

-Vamos, Slayer. Don't get your knickers in a twist-. Podía casi verse la media sonrisa en los labios del vampiro.-Las cortinas están echadas.

Buffy se mordió el labio inconscientemente por haber sido tan transparente en sus pensamientos pero no pensaba darle esa satisfacción a Spike.

-Ni que hubiera mucho que ver, Spikey-. Dijo Buffy entrando en el baño con total despreocupación. Una vez más cometió un error clave que no aprendía a subsanar a pesar de los años. Confiar en la palabra de Spike tenía mucho más que doble filo.

-Me encanta el servicio-. Spike apartó la vista del espejo y se dirigió a recoger la cesta con su ropa. Cesta que estaba sujetando, como si su vida le fuera en ello, Buffy con el rostro todo rojo al encontrarse, nuevamente, a un completamente desnudo Spike ante ella. Y sus traidores ojos sabían hacia dónde mirar, para mortificación de Buffy y diversión de Spike.-Joyce es un cielo.

El pensar en que su madre podía haberse encontrado con semejante imagen no hacía más que empeorar el sonrojo de Buffy que, a pesar de su fuerte presa, sintió como sus dedos se deslizaban de la cesta sin ningún esfuerzo.

Spike puso la cesta en el lavabo antes de coger los pantalones. Buffy seguía allí de pie incapaz de moverse y no por falta de ganas.

-¿Aún por aquí, Slayer?-. Spike observó el abochornado rostro de Buffy con gran interés.-Si quieres puedes echarme una mano-. Increíblemente Buffy logró ponerse aún más colorada.-Es normal que te dé tanta impresión el ver a un hombre de verdad acostumbrada a esa panda de gits, luv.

Buffy agradeció el que se hubiera metido con sus parejas para así poder volver a tener el control de si misma. Cruzándose de brazos le lanzó una arrogante mirada, aunque aún dentro del baño y sin apartar la vista del cuerpo desnudo del vampiro, pero ahora, afortunadamente, le miraba para la cara… en donde quedó prendada, a su pesar, de aquellos intensos ojos azules.

-No por gusto-. Buffy no se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras y continuó… metiendo aún más el pie en la boca.-Mamá quiere saber si usas ropa interior porque no encuentra la tuya.

A pesar de ser un vampiro Spike no pudo evitar atragantarse ante aquellas palabras. Si, suerte que en estos momentos no respiraba.

-¿Qué? ¿Joyce quiere qué?-. Se podía ver la confusión en el rostro de Spike.

Buffy suspiró de manera condescendiente.

-Pues quiere saber si tú…-, finalmente la confusión llegó a la cabeza de Buffy que no pudo evitar poner la cara de desagrado más clarificadora de la historia.-¡Oh, Spike! ¡¡Eres un cerdo!! Eso es asqueroso.

-Entonces Joyce no quiso saber…

-Claro que no. ¡Por Dios!-. Buffy no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.-¿Qué clase de mente es la que tienes?

-Entonces eres tú quién lo quiere saber, luv.

Tal vez fue por estar intentando apartar aquellas desagradables imágenes de su cabeza que Buffy no había escuchado con total atención a Spike y por eso fue, medianamente, sincera.

-Si, claro que quiero sab-

Buffy logró callarse, aunque el mérito se lo debía llevar la vergüenza que le impedía decir palabra. El sugerente alzamiento de la ceja por parte de Spike tampoco era de gran ayuda para Buffy.

-Lo. Que. Pasa. Es. Que. Mamá. No. La. Encuentra.

Estaba más que claro de que en cualquier momento Buffy podría darle una paliza a Spike, aunque el que se encontrase desnudo le ofrecía una buena protección contra ella. Increíblemente pero cierto.

-Eso es porque no hay nada que buscar, luv-. Spike disfrutaba viendo los nervios en Buffy que se volvió rápidamente para salir del baño.-Oi, ¿ya te marchas, Slayer? ¿Es qué no piensas echarme esa mano?

Para no hacer ninguna escena que tuviera que ofrecer algún tipo de explicación a su madre, a Dawn simplemente la ignoraría como buena hermana mayor que era, no le cerró la puerta con fuerza. Y porque de romperla la tendría que pagar de su bolsillo.

_Estúpido, vampiro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tengo que molestar con él? debería estar acostumbrada pero siempre logra volverme loca… en el mal sentido de la palabra, por supuesto_.

De vuelta en el salón

Afortunadamente las ligeras risas de Dawn la arrancaron del torbellino de pensamientos en los que se había visto arrastrada a su pesar.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando esperábamos por Buffy para la 'Prom'-. Les recordó Dawn.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle eso a Spike porque sería capaz de matarnos a todas-. Logró decir Buffy entre risas sin poder evitar imaginarse a Spike llevando su vestido. Por lo menos tendría un poco de venganza personal con esta imagen, a pesar de las extrañas connotaciones que pudieran sugerir.

Las tres Summers se reían a gusto cuando escucharon el sonido de pasos sobre la escalera y, sin poder evitarlo, todas dirigieron su mirada hacia la persona que las bajaba con calma y parsimonia como si fuera el dueño del mundo.

Realmente era una visión llena de fuerza la de Spike. Se notaba que había tenido mucho tiempo para crearse la imagen que quería transmitir a los demás. Todo parecía estar hecho de manera en que solamente le sirviera para sus propósitos. La palidez de su piel en contraste con su largo abrigo negro. Sus intensos ojos azules y su cabello rubio casi blanquecino… Buffy se dio de cuenta de que había algo diferente en Spike.

_Su pelo…_

Spike no estaba llevando su pelo fijado hacia atrás como era su costumbre, lo que era esperado tras la ducha, sino que estaba formando unas picas, o lo trataba por la dificultad que le ofrecían las puntas que se le rizaban ligeramente.

Era una imagen ligeramente diferente a la que Buffy estaba acostumbrada a tener de Spike pero, a pesar de todo, no podía apartar los ojos de él.

_Le queda bien… ¿por qué todo le tiene que quedar bien a él mientras que a los demás nos cuenta mil y un sufrimientos para quedar minimamente aceptables? No es para nada justo_.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Buffy, ella le habría respondido que pensaba que Spike se estaba luciendo ante ellas. Algo que pareció atestiguar cuando se detuvo en el umbral y se apoyase con las manos a cada lado del marco mientras lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva a las tres Summers.

Su rostro produjo la media sonrisa que lograba convertir a las chicas en simples marionetas que seguían los movimientos del vampiro.

Buffy, Dawn y Joyce se encontraron mirando para Spike con la boca abierta de una manera no muy disimulada a causa de lo que veían del vampiro. Más de lo que habían podido esperar previamente.

-Hubo cierto problema pero, afortunadamente, no es nada malo por lo que veo.

El tono burlón de Spike venía, justamente, porque ellas no podían dejar de ver para él. Más en concreto, para el torso desnudo que estaba mostrando el vampiro.

En la mente de las tres Summers ocurría la misma situación. Una comparativa entre el torso que tenían ante ellas y el David, con la consiguiente derrota de tan famosa estatua porque, ¿quién quiere un cuerpo frío al lado de una? Si está frío por lo menos que pueda moverse.

Joyce tenía la excusa de que hacía tiempo de su última cita y podía permitirse una miradita de este tipo hacia su amigo. Dawn, simplemente, era una adolescente sumergida en un montón de hormonas así que tenía la coartada perfecta para permanecer con la boca abierta ante la imagen de Spike con el torso desnudo…

Pero, ¿Buffy?

¿Cuál es la posible excusa de Buffy para haberse quedado mirando para Spike de esta manera como si fuera un dulce preparado para ser degustado?

-Menudo éxito-. Dijo con gran complacencia Spike mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

Buffy reaccionó ante aquella sugerente sonrisa y trató de recomponer su compostura, y la del resto de su familia, de paso.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu camiseta?-. Le preguntó Buffy con un glacial tono de reproche. Un tono que ayudó a que Joyce se diera cuenta de su actitud pero que únicamente logró que los ojos de Dawn adquirieran un mayor brillo en ellos.

-Digamos que tiene sus años y no ha podido sobrevivir al toque de mis manos.

Buffy sabía que si seguía mordiéndose el interior de su boca terminaría por arrancarse un buen pedazo, pero era que no podía soportar ciertos comentarios que su mente no dejaba de darles los más absurdos significados.

-Si, ya se te ve muy afectado-. Le soltó con sorna.

-Bueno, luv, me parece que no soy yo a quien le afecta esta situación-. Buffy no podía soportar los momentos en que Spike lograba tomar el control de la situación y, mucho menos, si lo hacía a su costa.

Buffy miró para su madre que rápidamente desvió la mirada culpable, algo nerviosa por haberse dejado llevar, mientras que Dawn, protegida por su juventud, parecía disfrutar como nunca de este momento.

-Lo que pasa es que soportar ver a un vamp-

-Joyce, me gustaría disculparme por todas las molestias que me presencia en tu casa os haya podido causar a ti y a niblet-. El tono de Spike, pura amabilidad inglesa, sorprendió a las tres Summers, aunque de diferente manera a cada una de ellas. A Buffy pronto se le pasó al darse cuenta de que con ella no se había disculpado, en parte lo podía entender ya que se trataba de su mayor enemiga y todo eso pero, usando ese tono, ¿no podía, por lo menos, intentarlo?

Joyce le quitó toda la posible importancia con un gesto de la mano, gesto que fue utilizado, al mismo tiempo, para abanicarse un poco el sofoco que sentía.

-No te preocupes por esto, Spike. Estas cosas pasan… no sé dónde pero estoy segura de que lo hacen.

Sino fuera porque ya no quería seguir poniéndose en evidencia ante Spike, su mandíbula habría tocado el suelo cuando su familia se reía, junto a Spike, de las palabras de Joyce.

_Es que no lo puedo entender, ¿cómo es posible? Es un vampiro y ellos la familia de la Vampire Slayer pero se ponen a reírse como si fueran viejos conocidos… aunque en el caso de Spike si que es realmente viejo_.

Para alegría, y nerviosismo, de Dawn, Spike caminó hasta quedar delante de ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice que no supo su significado hasta que le habló… y ni con esas.

-Oi, niblet. ¿Me darías un fag?

-¡¿Eh?!

-Spike-, intervino Buffy.-deberías hablar de manera que la gente pueda entender las palabras que salgan de tu boca.

-Vamos, Slayer. ¿Precisamente tú me vienes a pedir que hable con propiedad?-. Spike hizo un buen esfuerzo por no reírse allí mismo.-Si no sabes hacer otra cosa que matar el idioma cada vez que abres la boca y realizas eso que te atreves a llamar, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, 'hablar'.

-Ha, para tu información a todos les gusta como lo que hace mi boca.

Buffy no necesitó ver la sonrisa incisivamente maliciosa que surgió de los labios de Spike para sentir como se ruborizaba por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de haber dicho algo semejante? Por supuesto que la respuesta le estaba sonriendo en estos mismos instantes.

_¡¡Estúpido vampiro!! Y, ¿no sería mejor 'estúpida Buffy'? Porque te recuerdo que eres tú quien no deja de seguirle el juego como una idiota cada vez que abre la boca y suelta sus confusas palabras… ¡¡Maldito sea su inglés y su carisma británico!!_

-¿Qué es eso de un 'fag'?-. Quiso saber Dawn devolviendo, de esta manera, la conversación a temas menos confusos sexualmente.

Spike negó con la cabeza algo molesto por el poco conocimiento del idioma por parte de estos que decían hablarlo tan bien.

-Un 'fag' en un cigarrillo, pet-. Un brillo cruzó los ojos de Spike que añadió con una mueca burlona.-Aunque también lo es el whelp del carpinterito.

Vale que le había aclarado el significado pero con la continuación dejó aún más confusa a Dawn que no entendía que tenía que ver Xander con los cigarrillos y ¿whelp?

-Deja de confundir a Dawn, Spike-. Dijo Buffy.

-Me gustaría que no incitaras a Dawn a fumar, Spike-. Le regañó Joyce con ese tono que sólo parece que tienen las madres. Para sorpresa de Buffy vio como Spike parecía, por un ínfimo e irreal momento, avergonzado por la reprimenda de Joyce. Pero pronto recuperó la compostura como si nunca la hubiera perdido.

-Por supuesto, Joyce-. La atención de Spike pasó de la madre a la hija menor cuando le habló a Dawn. Eso si, con su tono sarcástico y cargado de fina ironía.-Ya sabes, little bit. Nada de fumar y que ni una gota de alcohol toquen esos labios tuyos-, el comentario por parte de alguien como Spike, atractivo y sensual a rabiar, para una chiquilla como Dawn era suficiente para volverle el rostro del color del cabello de Willow. Rojo fuego.-y, por supuesto, olvídate del sexo hasta que cumplas tus últimos sesenta años y, entonces, sólo podrás cogerle de la mano y, ¿los besos? castos y en la mejilla.

El mohín de protesta de Dawn logró que su madre no pudiera evitar reírse junto a un malicioso Spike que parecía estar pasándoselo demasiado bien rodeado de las Summers.

-¿Y por qué no me encerráis en mi cuarto el resto de mi vida?

-Vamos, Dawn. Eso sería exagerar un poco, ¿no crees?-. Logró decir Joyce divertida ante la acción de Spike.

-La verdad, Joyce. Yo me conformaría con que no cometiera ninguno de los errores de tu otra hija-. Le comentó con total confianza Spike.

Aquello trajo de vuelta a la conversación a Buffy, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Hey! Ni que fuera un mal ejemplo para una futura delinc-

-Por favor, por quién me tomáis-. Se quejó Dawn.-Yo nunca haría nada de lo que ha hecho Buffy. Yo tengo mejor gusto que ella en todo.

Buffy no pudo evitar fijarse en como los ojos de Dawn se iban hacia Spike de manera inconsciente, logrando que soltara un suspiro de abatimiento.

_Y eso que ella tiene mucha más información que la que tuve yo_.

No sabía muy bien el decir por qué pero a Buffy, esto de que Spike se llevase tan bien con su familia, o que su familia lo hiciera con él, le producía una sensación muy extraña en el cuerpo. Tal vez fuera porque desde el primer momento en que conoció a Spike este ha tratado de matarla… pero también, e incluso la propia Buffy tenía la certeza que por ahí iban los tiros, podía ser porque Angel tras perder su alma sólo quería matarlos, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. En cambio aquí estaba viendo en directo como Spike, un vampiro sin alma, no se comportaba de esa manera ni de lejos. Sabía que el chip lo frenaba pero no le obligaba a tener que ser amable con nadie y menos con la familia de la Slayer.

Buffy podía recordar, sin ningún problema, como hace dos años, un Spike sin chip ni alma que regresó a Sunnydale y que tuvo la oportunidad de matar a su madre y a Dawn o secuestrarlas o cualquier cosa aún peor. Algo que estaba segura que Angelus habría hecho de la peor manera posible para lograr alterarla. Pero, ¿Spike? Se sentó en la cocina junto a Joyce y charlaron sobre el posible final de la vida amorosa de Spike mientras se tomaban un chocolate con brownies.

_Lo más aterrador que podría llegar a hacer un vampiro, ¿verdad?_

Cuando una sonrisa surgió en su rostro ante el recuerdo de Spike realizando tan inocente acción junto a su familia supo que lo mejor sería volver al trabajo. De esa manera podría alejarle de su, inocente y crédula, familia que no comprenden que se trata de alguien peligroso.

_Y de paso también lo podrás alejar de tus pensamientos… privados_.

Claro que sólo era tener el rumbo de acción a seguir para que este fuera modificado por interferencias ajenas. En este caso sonó el teléfono.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Buffy que soltó un desesperante bufido alzando las manos al cielo.

-Mejor será que te olvides de Buffy la policía y des la bienvenida a Buffy la telefonista porque está claro que es el futuro-. Se burló Dawn consiguiendo que Spike también disfrutase de la mueca que les lanzó Buffy.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar las palabras de su hermana y contestar el teléfono ya que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera algo importante.

_Y aunque no lo sea puedo fingir que si lo es y arrastrar a Spike fuera de mi casa_.

No iba a dejarse llevar por la sensación tan extraña que le producía el ver como Dawn hablaba con tanta facilidad, y familiaridad, con Spike pero, sobre todo, porque ella le estaba contando por qué había dicho aquello de la 'Buffy policía'. No tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro de Spike.

_¡Estúpido vampiro!_

Tras comprobar que la chica del hospital seguía en el mismo estado en el que la había dejado Buffy, salvo porque ahora estaba 'protegida' por Xander y Anya, Riley había decidido llamar a Buffy para contarle como su búsqueda resultó tan infructuosa como la había sido la de Willow pues acabó de la misma manera. Ante los restos quemados que habían sido el coche causante del atropello.

Las ganas de llamar de Riley aumentaron cuando Anya había nombrado a Spike duchándose en la casa de Buffy y, aunque lo que más quería Riley era ir directamente a la casa para sacar al vampiro de allí, fue la intervención de Xander asegurándole de que en la casa se encontraban también Joyce y Dawn, o eso esperaba, logró contenerlo y que sólo realizara la llamada.

Riley sabía que a Buffy no le habría gustado el que hubiera aparecido en su casa actuando como un, innecesario, novio celoso y tampoco es que le apetecía mucho quedar mal ante Spike. Eso sería la mayor humillación para Riley.

-En serio, pet-. Le susurró confidencialmente a Dawn.-¿No tienes por ahí ni un solo fag?

-¡Qué no fumo!-. Le replicó entre dientes.

Spike no pudo reprimir lanzar la vista al cielo y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de adolescente eres?

-Pues la hermana menor de la Slayer-. Le recordó Dawn, aunque no hiciera falta.

Par aumentar, aún más, la desidia de Spike, Buffy empezó a hablarle a Riley no como la Slayer sino como su novia. La cuestión era que lo estaba haciendo de manera consciente para intentar borrar, o sepultar en este caso concreto, lo que había estado sintiendo durante toda esta mañana, y días pasados, con relación al vampiro que se encontraba en el salón de su casa junto a su madre y hermana. Tal vez pudiera estar sonando demasiada forzada o exagerada pero resultaba necesario recordarse que su novio es quien se encuentra al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

_¿De qué hablas ahora, Summers? No tienes que recordarte nada porque sólo tienes un novio y es Riley… lo otro simplemente es un estúpido y sin importancia deseo carnal totalmente basado en el sexualmente atrayente cuerpo de ese vampiro pero que dejará de llamarte la atención cuando vuelvas a sentir el cuerpo de Riley junto al tuyo. Un cuerpo caliente por tener un sistema circulatorio funcional y no un cuerpo frío como el mármol_.

Tanto el vampiro como Dawn no pudieron evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante tamaño espectáculo. Y Joyce, que fue la única testigo de semejante momento, no pudo evitar sonreír por lo dulce de la acción en pareja.

_No sé si debería preocuparme que Dawn sea tan parecida a Spike, aunque también resulta serlo de Buffy… me parece que debí ampliarle su círculo de conocidos_.

-Si continúa así vomitar-. Anunció Spike con respecto a los melosos comentarios que no podía evitar escuchar por parte de Buffy.-Y sólo tengo una botella de vino en el estómago.

Aquello atrajo la atención de Joyce pues, tenía las sospechas de lo que había sucedido con la botella que se había encontrado, ahora se confirmaba el _delito_.

-No te preocupes que te la pagaré. Sólo necesito encontrar a un git al que sacudirle el dinero-. Le prometió Spike.

-Mejor no, Spike. No me gustaría que la causa de que mi hija te matase fuera que te cogiera abusando de un pobre humano sólo para pagarme una botella de vino.

Spike le lanzó una mirada escrutiñadora a Dawn.

-¿Harías eso, niblet? ¿Me matarías por tan poca cosa?

Dawn levantó su ceja en un gesto mimético con el que suele hacer Spike.

-Me parece que se refiere a Buffy-, le recordó Dawn.-ya sabes, la Slayer.

Spike le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano mientras le dedicó una medio sonrisa con la que Dawn se sentía cómplice de algo indebido.

-La Slayer no puede matarme así que por esa parte no tengo de qué preocuparme-. Pero mientras decía esto, la conversación que mantenía Buffy con Riley dio un giro que no le gustó a Spike.

-¿Algo va mal, Spike?-. Le preguntó Joyce reconociendo que si un vampiro pone esa cara llena de irritación, algo no debe ir muy bien.

_Aunque siendo un vampiro, ¿no sería eso algo bueno?_

Como no tenían ninguna pista sólida a seguir, Riley llegó a la conclusión de que deberían acometer una acción más directa, aunque eso significase más peligro para todos. Una estrategia bastante delicada que podría tener un peligro relativo para _Buffy_, la _Buffy_ que se encuentra indefensa en la cama del hospital.

Había que poner en la calle la noticia de que la chica que había sufrido el atropello seguía con vida para, de esta manera, lograr sacar a los culpables a la luz. Por supuesto que se trataría por todos los medios de los que disponen para que el peligro que tuviera que correr fuera el mínimo inevitable. No obstante se encontraría protegida por la Slayer y el resto de los Scoobies. Willow y Tara realizarían algún tipo de hechizo de protección para la habitación de _Buffy_, mientras tanto Giles, Xander y el propio Riley cubrirían cada una de las entradas y salidas de la planta del hospital.

Y Anya cuidaría de _Buffy_.

Por supuesto que el plan tenía muchos riesgos ya que ponía en peligro, de manera consciente, la vida de la chica y sólo porque los culpables estaban siendo demasiado buenos ocultando cualquier posible huella de sus acciones.

No tenían otra salida.

-Está bien, Riley. Desde ahora dejo claro que no me gusta pero sé que, tal vez, sea la única manera para poder solucionar esta situación-. Accedió la Slayer, al dejar a Buffy la novia en un segundo término una vez dio comienzo el trabajo.-Avisa a los demás para que vayan de inmediato al hospital. Tenemos que estar seguros de lo que vamos a hacer y cómo lo haremos para que ella no corra peligro-. Entonces Buffy recordó lo que le había dicho a Giles en la última reunión.-Y que Giles traiga lo que le pedí porque ahora será totalmente necesario-. El serio rostro de la Slayer dio paso a una dulce sonrisa.-Yo también te quiero… si, de acuerdo… nos vemos pronto… bye.

Solamente fue el colgar el teléfono para que, incluso antes de que Dawn tuviera oportunidad de interrogar a Buffy, se pudiera escuchar un gruñido en el salón.

-Me estás gruñendo en mi propia casa, Spike-. Dijo Buffy volviéndose hacia un vampiro que abandonó el lado de Dawn.-¿Es qué no tienes modales?-. Pero cuando centró sus ojos en Spike pudo ver que más que enfadado o irritado parecía que estuviera, si eso es posible, ¿disgustado? Aquello la obligó a realizar una pregunta no muy habitual en su _relación_ con este vampiro.-¿Algo va mal, Spike?

De tal madre, tal hija.

Spike se movía por el salón con paso lento pero seguro de cada uno que daba.

-Algo mal, ¿por qué iba a ir algo mal, Slayer?-. Se burló claramente de las palabras de Buffy.-Sólo porque si esa idea de usar a la bloody bird de cebo ha sido de soldier boy todo está bien, en cambio, si la hubiera propuesto un servidor, me habría crecido una espada en el pecho, sino un bloody pino para las próximas Navidades-. Spike se detuvo y clavó sus glaciales ojos azules en los verdes de Buffy.-Para esto lo mejor que debí hacer habría sido dejarla morirse en la calle como una perra para que ahora no la clavaseis en el anzuelo como simple carnaza para atraer a los mismos que la dejaron en esa cama de hospital en primer lugar.

Joyce sabía que el trabajo de Buffy era bastante radical al tratar con demonios y cosas tan extrañas como el vampiro que se encontraba en su casa, pero de ahí a usar cebo humano había mucho más que un mundo.

-¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Spike, Buffy?-. Conocía muy bien este tono.-¿Vais a usar a esa chica de cebo?

_¡¡AAARRRGGGHHH!! Bueno, vale. Ahora ese estúpido vampiro ya te ha dado un buen motivo para que dejes de pensar en él… digo, en su cuerpo, su cuerpo; es en su cuerpo en lo que piensas y no en él. ¿Por qué iba yo a pensar en él? Por favor._

_Y ahora, como siempre, tiene que abrir esa bocaza suya para meterme en un lío. Sino fuera porque, estoy totalmente segura de que, ni mamá ni Dawn me dejarían, lo sacaría de casa de una patada en su trasero… mmmm en ese apetecible trasero que se le ve tan bi-… ¡¡AAAAHHHH!! ¡Ya está bien!…… ¡¡Maldito vampiro!!_

Afortunadamente, para la salud de Spike, Buffy no vio ninguna sonrisita burlona en su rostro sino que, en su lugar, seguía todo serio como si fuera cierto lo que había dicho con respecto a _Buffy_.

El tono de incomprensión por parte de Joyce estaba muy claro y lo que más le estaba irritando a Buffy era que había sido Spike quien la había puesto en contra de ella. Cogiendo aire trató de calmarse y actuar de manera racional, fría y con el objetivo final en mente. Sería duro pero si apuñaló a Faith por qué no se atrevería con esto.

-Será intocable-. Le aseguro toda convencida Buffy a su madre.-Nuestra principal prioridad es mantener su seguridad y evitar que pueda resultar herida.

Al instante se pudo escuchar una carcajada ahogada y no hacía falta mucho para saber a quién le pertenecía.

-Ni siquiera tú eres intocable-. Se burló Spike pero en vez de irritar a Buffy con su comentario lo que consiguió fue que, por un instante, eterno para Spike gracias a sus sentidos, se llegara a ruborizar.-Y creo recordar que tienen en mente poner tu nombre a un cementerio para agradecerte por el buen uso que haces de ellos con todos esos nuevos inquilinos que tienen gracias a tus esfuerzos.

Por la mente de las Summers cruzaron las imágenes de varias personas que conocieron durante estos años en que llegaron a Sunnydale y que ahora se encontraban bajo tierra.

-¿Cómo podrás defender a alguien a la que no podrás mover cuanto todo tu excelente plan salte por los aires?

Las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en la nariz del vampiro parecían ser totalmente insoportables pero, por estar donde estaba y con quien estaba, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón.

-Tú serás quien la proteja en el último anillo de seguridad-. Le dijo Buffy muy segura de si misma lo que provocó su enojo al ver como Spike se burlaba de ella con total desfachatez.

-¿Anillo de seguridad? ¿Tus White Hats?-. Sin esperar por una respuesta que no sería tal, se dirigió a Dawn.-No me digas que también tiene chapas, gorras y bufandas.

-Pues lo que les faltaría sería uno de esos anillos para espías que salen en las cajas de cereales-. Se burló Dawn siguiendo el juego a Spike.

Pero el rostro, sino alegre, no enfadado de Spike cambió cuando se volvió hacia Buffy para que se le volviera tenebrosamente serio. Sin poder evitarlo las tres chicas Summers se tensaron al momento, a pesa de que sabían que no les podía hacer daño. Y, claro está, la Slayer se encontraba presente.

-No, no estaré en ningún bloody anillo. Yo ya salvé su insignificante vida y ayudé a pesar de que no es que me lo pidieras con amabilidad, a no ser que sacarme de la cama a estacazos de mañana sea tu manera de amabilidad, Slayer. Si no se ha descubierto información acerca de los culpables no ha sido por mi culpa. Y hasta aquí llega mi ayuda-. La mirada fija y penetrante estaba dirigida a los ojos de Buffy.-No es ningún secreto que no les caigo bien a tus amigos ni a tu Charlie pero lo cierto es que el sentimiento es más que mutuo-. Una fugaz mirada a Joyce y Dawn.-Vosotras me caéis bien y no tengo nada en contra de Demongirl.

-De eso nada, Spike-. Intervino Buffy.-No te vas a largar en el momento en que necesitamos todas las manos disponibles. Tú eres el más fuerte de todos y si vienen demonios podrás servir de gran ayuda.

Para sorpresa de madre e hija menor, Spike se acercó tanto a Buffy que su rostro apenas quedó a unos centímetros de distancia y su mirada se volvió tierna y, de alguna manera, condescendiente. Casi parecía, si les llegaras a preguntar a ellas dos, y sino fueran enemigos mortales, que Spike iba a besar a Buffy.

-Tal vez la edad te afecte, Slayer, pero no a mí. He sido, felizmente debo añadir, relevado de cualquier función en todo este asunto y ahora mismo me largo directamente a mi cripta oscura y fría a tomar mi merecido descanso.

Todos sabían que Buffy podía ser algo lenta, incluso ella misma lo sabía y también podía justificarse con que tenía mucho en lo que estar pensando en estos momentos, pero cuando Buffy se dio de cuenta de lo que pasaba con Spike, no entendía a qué se podía deber su reacción.

-¿Todo esto es porque Riley no te nombró en su plan?-. El tono burlón de Buffy no iba a ayudarla para convencer a Spike. Ella debía saberlo pero no pudo reprimirse en usarlo.-Mira que eres, Spike. No lo hizo, porque no le gusta demasiado saber que aún sigues en este mundo, y porque sabía que yo te llevaría junto al resto de las armas necesarias para la pelea.

Sólo fue decirlo, que las palabras abandonaran su boca, cuando supo que había metido el pie hasta el estómago. La mirada de Spike la atravesaba por completo mientras parecía que la ira se iba apoderando de él. Con estas palabras había dejado claro que no sólo no le consideraba un peligro sino que le usaba como a un perro de presa.

Solamente es un animal del que sacar el máximo provecho antes de tener que sacrificarlo por la seguridad del resto de animalitos inocentes.

-Se acabó-. Spike se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde había dejado la manta con la que protegía del Sol.-No se te ocurra volver a llamar, si eso es como se le puede llamar a lo que haces, a mi cripta, Slayer. A partir de ahora mismo deja a este muerto descansar en paz.

Desgraciadamente Buffy no era de las que aceptan las cosas tan fácilmente y menos cuando estas se las dicen en un tono tan alto.

-Vamos, Spikey, no te me hagas el cabreado ahora-. Le gritó Buffy desde el salón.-Los dos sabemos como te gusta que vaya a tu cripta-, cuando sintió las miradas de su madre y Dawn clavadas en ella no tardó nada en añadir algo más para evitar absurdas confusiones.-para ir a patear a unos cuantos demonios.

Spike volvió a surgir en el umbral de la cocina. Su voz tranquila. Esperanzadora.

-Sólo tengo que esperar para que mis deseos terminen por cumplirse. En unos años, si Dios existe o si algún otro tiene un malsano sentido del humor, si el sistema educativo de este país sigue siendo igual de pésimo, conseguirás acabar tu carrera. Podría ser que, por esa insistencia por querer llevar una vida _normal_, termines encontrando un trabajo, puede ser en el Sunnyhell o en cualquier otra ciudad lejos de aquí-. Fue entonces cuando surgió una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.-Te verás obligada a comprar un coche y en tu primer viaje te estrellarás acabando de un solo golpe con todos mis problemas-. Spike cambió su voz soñadora por una más apenada.-Mis anticipadas condolencias para la familia-. Dicho esto se iba a marchar de la casa pero volvió la cabeza por encima de su hombro en dirección a Joyce y Dawn.-Muchas gracias por todo, Joyce, y procura evitar cualquier parecido con Big sis, lil bit.

Spike se fue de la casa de las Summers, cosa que pudo saberse al escuchar como se cerraba la puerta de la cocina, dejando a las tres en un incómodo silencio. A pesar de saber que Spike era un vampiro resultaba algo difícil pensar en él como en una persona más con sus propios sentimientos que podía ser heridos tan fácilmente como los de los demás.

-Te has pasado-. Le dijo Dawn a su hermana, al recuperar el habla, mientras abandonaba el salón de camino a su habitación.-Lo hiciste a propósito porque no te habíamos dicho que había estado visitándonos y ayudándonos.

-¡¡Venga ya!!-. Protestó Buffy viendo alejarse a su hermana hecha toda un basilisco.-Él es el vampiro. El malo de esta película-. Intentó defenderse ante su madre pues Dawn ya se encontraba en su cuarto como atestiguó el portazo que dio.-Intentó matarme, a los demás y a vosotras también, pero ahora vais y le convertís en una especie de incomprendido siguiendo esos estúpidos libros sobre vampiros románticos tan absurdos. Sólo por un par de buenas acciones forzadas para salvar su pálido pellejo no le convierten en un Santo.

Buffy vio como su madre la regañaba con la mirada. No tenía ni que decir una sola palabra para que supiera lo que le quería decir.

-No pienso sentirme culpable por lo que ha pasado o por si he herido sus estúpidos sentimientos-. Se defendió Buffy haciendo un mohín que esperaba pusiera a su madre de su lado. Lamentablemente Joyce ya estaba vacunada contra esa estrategia.-Se trata de Spike, por favor.

Spike. El mismo que salvó a una chica inocente y desconocida.

Spike. El mismo que se mantenía, desde hacía unos meses, al margen de la Slayer y su sangre.

Y ahora, por una tontería como esta, podía haber recuperado a un peligroso enemigo que basa toda su existencia en la muerte de las Slayers.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Se atrevería a tragarse su orgullo e ir a pedirle disculpas?

Por la vida inocente de una muchacha.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 11: ¿Qué será, será?**

______________________________

Muy bien, otro capítulo terminado y que espero sea del agrado de todos ustedes.

Ahora que habéis llegado hasta aquí solamente pediros que pulséis el botón que aquí se encuentra y dejéis alguna REVIEW con vuestras palabras y pensamientos.

REVIEWS.

Dar las gracias por sus palabras en sus REVIEWS a:

**Willing Slave**.

**Marene**.

**Gabe Logan**.

Esperando que los demás lectores se animen a dejarme alguna palabra.

Ya sabéis que no es muy difícil y no os gasta mucho tiempo el hacerlo.

Muchísimas Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.

Nos leemos.^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 11: ¿Qué será, será?**

No era de las que se ponen a controlar el paso del tiempo, ya a su edad resulta una pérdida de tiempo, pero casi habían pasado unos dos años desde que había perdido sus poderes y, aunque era cierto que los echaba bastante de menos, no podía negar que había conseguido seguir con su vida a pesar de su ausencia. Por supuesto que el apoyo de Xander le facilitó su cambio de actitud, su apoyo y su pene, por supuesto que se de algo estaba orgullosa de su relación era del buen sexo que podía sacar de ella, y de lo que Xander nunca le verías quejarse a no ser que Anya decidiera tener un maratón de sexo ininterrumpido durante horas y horas que pudieran dejarle totalmente seco, en todos los sentidos posibles de dicha expresión.

Entonces, al estar relacionada con la Slayer y sus asuntos, se encuentra con este tipo de situaciones, tal vez no tan exageradas pero quién puede poner límite al dolor, y ciertamente desearía tener de regreso su poder para castigar a los culpables del estado actual de la muchacha.

-Creo que empezaría haciendo que se devorase a si mismo empezando, primero, por sus apestosos pies porque ya se sabe que a los malvados les apestan los pies y por eso están de tan mal humor. Bueno, eso y que nadie, salvo los que no tengan olfato, quiere practicar sexo en busca de agradables orgasmos con alguien que te puede ahogar con sólo quitarse el calzado, si es que lleva-. Xander había intentado evitar tener que escuchar este tipo de confesiones, sin lograrlo, pero por lo menos cerrando la puerta de la habitación había logrado que el resto del hospital supiera de sus acciones sexuales y el disfrute de Anya por su antiguo trabajo.-O aún mejor, le arrancaría la piel a tiras y lo arrojaría a un río lleno de pirañas-. Después de pensarlo mejor Anya negó con la cabeza.-Demasiado rápido y casi indoloro. Tal vez con unos escarabajos africanos sería mucho mejor ya que tardarían meses en devorarlo.

Xander le dio un beso en el cabello antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Ya sabes mi opinión sobre tus historias del trabajo pero, ahora mismo, te daría vía libre para hacerlas realidad. Salvo que no sabemos con certeza si fue un tío el culpable de lo ocurrido ya que hay demonios implicados y estos ya nos los conocemos.

-Machos-. Concretó Anya.-Da igual la especie. La venganza no distingue entre razas, Xander. Es totalmente equitativa y esta pobre chica merece que la venguen. Si tuviera mis poderes todo sería más sencillo-. Se quejó con un mohín en su rostro que no le duró mucho tiempo, sólo hasta que le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Giles que trató de ignorarla para no seguir aumentando esta discusión a su costa.

Y menos cuando iban a provocar un problema suficientemente grande si el plan de Riley finalmente se fuera a llevar a cabo. Algo que casi se daba por seguro ya que, aunque Buffy aún no había llegado al hospital para discutirlo, ellos ya se habían colocado en sus puestos. Más o menos.

El mayor problema radicaba en que traerían el combate al hospital lo que pondría en peligro a muchas vidas inocentes e indefensas, a las que tendrían que proteger igual que a la chica atropellada. No era muy lógico el poner en peligro varias vidas inocentes para salvar a otra aunque fuera igualmente inocente, pero ya se sabe que el ser humano no es muy lógico cuando se trata de ciertos asuntos.

-Tal vez Buffy esté tardando porque al final si decidió conseguir sus orgasmos con Spike-. Anunció Anya con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.-Espero que luego me cuente como le fue para poder sacar buenos ideas para usar luego con tu pene, Xander.

El ambiente de la habitación cambió al instante en que las palabras Buffy, Spike y orgasmos surgieron en la misma frase, la referencia al pene de Xander fue el detonador final para que todos salieran en busca de cualquier cosa que hubiera fuera de la habitación.

-Mira que son puritanos-. Se quejó con desdén Anya.

Xander esperaba que los demonios atacasen cuanto antes o esto podría llegar a empeorar, no sabía como pero podía hacerlo pues con Anya había que esperar por lo inesperado.

-¡¡Los penes son buenos!!-. Gritó Anya a sus amigos huidos siendo escuchado por cualquiera que tuviera bien el oído en toda la planta.

Vale, tal vez no tan inesperado.

__________

Después de la _agradable_ visita que le hizo la Slayer, Willy decidió que esperar hasta mañana para abandonar la ciudad por negocios, que ahora se colocaron en un segundo plano tras su propia seguridad, como siempre, era una opción que ya no le agradaba por lo que adelantó el viaje a este mismo momento. Con su experiencia sabía que recibir la visita de la Slayer a estas horas de la mañana no era algo muy habitual y que sólo podía significar una lluvia de problemas de los que esperaba ponerse a cubierto antes de que empezase la tormenta.

Y ya se sabe que cuando hay problemas siempre logran llegar hasta él por diferentes, y muy diversas, vías. Lo cual no importaba realmente cómo lo hacían. Lo que importaba era que llegaban. Así que, con su amigo sustituyéndole tras la barra sólo tenía que recoger el billete y la maleta para poder irse.

Fue tan rápido, y tan de improviso, que no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar. Tampoco era que le fuera posible teniendo una mano atenazándolo por el cuello. La presa le dificultaba respirar pero no le hacía daño. Aquella extraña violencia tan sensible le extrañó bastante, hasta que vio de quién se trataba.

Spike le estaba clavando sus ojos claros con una tácita amenaza visible en ellos. Por suerte Willy sabía que aquella mirada no iba a poder matarle, ni tampoco el vampiro al que le pertenecía. Ya no.

-Spike, buddy. Esto no es necesario-. Susurró Willy con el hilo de voz que Spike le permitía para que pudiera comunicarse con él.-Nunca ha habido necesidad de usar la violencia con el viejo Willy… y además, los dos sabemos que no podrías hacerlo.

La mueca, que mostraba los dientes del vampiro, intentaba convencerle de lo contrario. Y lo estaba logrando; a pesar de que sabía que no era cierto, resultaba muy difícil no dejarse intimidar por semejante intensidad.

-Me decepcionas, aunque esto no resulte una novedad, de que no estés tan bien informado como debieras, dada tu situación actual, Willy-. La voz de Spike era inaudible; a pesar de encontrarse cara a cara, a Willy le costaba poder oírla.-Puedo hacerte daño, mucho daño, todo el que me pudiera apetecer, y créeme que por ganas no será, para luego recibir un pequeño castigo, que palidece por las caricias de las que es capaz Drusilla, por culpa del chip pero, cuando eso suceda, tú habrás perdido eso tan poco valioso a lo que llamas 'tu vida', Willy.

Aquello cambiaba las cosas. Afortunadamente Willy sabía como encontrar una buena sombra en donde cobijarse incluso en medio del desierto.

-Como he dicho, la violencia no es necesaria. Ya sabes que siempre he cumplido contigo, Spike, porque sé que eres de fiar…

-Porque sino simplemente te mataría.

-… eso mismo y porque los buenos clientes no son fáciles de encontrar-. Willy volvía a mostrar su cara servicial.-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, Spike? seguro que has venido por información y no un trago, ya que a los muchachos no les gustaría verte de nuevo por aquí.

La mirada de Spike parecía ser capaz de atravesar la pared que los separaba del bar de donde se podía escuchar las animadas conversaciones de los parroquianos.

-Pues, hablando de los muchachos, estoy buscando a unos de tus clientes.

Esto mismo era algo que no le gustaba a Willy pues lo normal era que cualquiera al que Spike estuviera buscando acabara, como norma general, más muerto de lo que estaba el propio vampiro. Únicamente la Slayer había sido capaz de resistírsele, a pesar de que la había tenido contra las cuerdas en varias ocasiones. Y ahora parecía ser que se había puesto de su lado, lo que volvía todo aún más extraño de lo que era habitual incluso en una ciudad como Sunnydale.

Un pensamiento de lo más lógico, a causa de los acontecimientos vividos por Willy este día, le vino a la cabeza para terminar de empeorar su situación tan delicada.

-¿Es sobre lo que dijo la Slayer acerca de un atropello? Ya le dije que no tenía ni idea de nada respecto a ello-. Aunque no se diera cuenta, Willy metiendo la pata con cada palabra y cavando aún más hondo el agujero en donde se iba a enterrar.-La verdad, a estas horas pensé que la Slayer ya te lo habría dicho.

Lo que implicaban esas palabras fue lo que enfadó a Spike, aunque no se dio de cuenta de que su rostro había cambiado a causa de ellas. En verdad daba igual. El enfado era el mismo con rostro humano como de vampiro.

-¿Y por qué la Slayer tendría que haberme dicho algo sobre eso?-. Dijo con absoluta frialdad Spike sin apartar sus, ahora, ojos amarillos de los de Willy que empezaban a adquirir un tono de pánico y miedo al tiempo que sentía como le empezaba a faltar el aire pero porque se ponía más y más nervioso y no porque Spike le hubiera apretado más su cuello.

-No quería… o sea, es que los muchacho… y el año pasado tú…-, Willy trataba de pensar una salida a sus equivocadas palabras pero solamente llegó a la conclusión de que si no podías decir algo para arreglar las cosas lo mejor sería no decir nada.-¿Qué cliente estás buscando?-. Su voz volvió a adquirir ese tono servicial que lograba mantenerle con vida en un lugar tan peligroso como Sunnydale.

En un principio a Spike se le había pasado la idea de liberar su presa a Willy pero, como eso podía hacerlo ver aún más débil de lo que ya se sentía él mismo, decidió que esta pose amenazante era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle en estos momentos.

-Un cliente que habló sobre pets, jóvenes birds concretamente y, por supuesto, vírgenes. Es bastante probable que estuviera acompañado por más gits y que buscasen ahogar sus penas en bastante alcohol

La verdad era que todo eso le estaba confundiendo bastante a Willy pues sus clientes no es que fueran del tipo que tienen mascotas, a no ser que llamases así a los gatitos que se juegan al poker.

-La verdad es que creo que no escuché a ninguno de mis clientes hablar sobre birds vírgenes en toda mi vida-. Le aseguró Willy totalmente en serio.-Gatitos y puppies si pero, ¿birds?

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando ahora?-. Spike se empezaba a cansar de no obtener sus respuestas.

-No lo sé. Yo sólo soy un simple barman que no sabe de animales doméstic-

-¡Bloodyhell!-. Spike apretó lo suficiente para hacer que Willy se callase.-Estoy hablando de birds, pets… chicas, bloody git. Chicas vírgenes.

-Eso es otra cosa, al fin empezamos a hablar claro.

-Bloody americanos y su falta de conocimiento sobre el idioma.

El problema era que tampoco es que el saber que buscaba clientes que hablasen sobre chicas vírgenes fuera a servir de mucho, pues las chicas, tanto como comida como diversión, eran tema común entre todos sus clientes.

-¿Qué clase de snitch estás tú hecho?-. Se quejó Spike.-Chicas vírgenes que poder preñar y traer una camada de demonios a esta dimensión. Seguramente les daban un nombre absurdo como, no sé, digamos que "Portales de vida para la muerte", "Madres 666", "Bloodyluck para ser madre", bloodyhell, Willy piensa en algo.

Fue como una ligera brisa que le atravesó la cabeza a Willy pero con palabras revoloteando en el aire.

-'Engendradoras de Muerte'-. Dijo Willy mortalmente serio, tal vez para acompañar a sus palabras y darles más énfasis.

Spike liberó a Willy que fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Le dejó recuperarse mientras se frotaba su dolorido cuello. No obstante, había que recompensarle por haberle dado lo que le había pedido; aunque ahora necesitaba el resto de la información.

-¿Dónde están?

La voz de Spike era la pura amabilidad hecha palabra pero tal vez por eso mismo provocó más miedo en Willy que las amenazas previas a las que estaba acostumbrado y que ponían su cuello en peligro.

__________

No podía creerlo pero era cierto y negarlo sería algo demasiado manido a estas alturas. Allí se encontraba de nuevo. No era que solamente hubieran pasado unas pocas horas desde la última vez sino que esta segundo visita también se hacía con el Sol en lo alto y fuera de sus horas habituales. La verdad era que no estaba acostumbrada, cómo podría estarlo, a visitar la cripta de Spike cuando era de noche pues imagínate como se debía sentir visitándola durante el día.

La primera vez que vino en el día de hoy había sido una decisión propia, tomada por la insistencia de sus amigos o, mejor dicho, influenciada por las críticas de Xander. Y esta segunda tenía a su propia madre, y a su hermana, como inductora principal de una visita menos agresiva que la anterior para, al final, pedir lo mismo.

La colaboración de Spike.

Buffy se dio de cuenta de que ya habían pasado varios minutos y que, a pesar de su paciencia, la puerta de la cripta no iba a abrirse sola. Sabía que tenía que entrar y que, con toda probabilidad, Spike no aceptaría ayudarla hasta que se humillara ante él para pedirle esa ayuda que, viendo lo que puede llegar a exigirle Spike, empieza a creer que no es tan fundamental.

Además estaba el problema de que seguramente volvería a encontrarlo medio desnudo sobre aquel ataúd de piedra y que no haría sino hacerle recordar lo sucedido en su casa, más en concreto, en su baño. Tanto cuando estaba ella duchándose como cuando lo estaba él.

_Se suponía que ya habías pasado página y recordado que tienes un maravilloso novio y que tu mente enferma tenía que dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de ese sexy vampiro… y no acabas de pensar de nuevo en que es sexy, ¿verdad? vamos, Buffy. Me parece que estás exagerando toda esta situación con él, tampoco es que sea un dulce y perfecto bocado… ¡Demonio de vampiro! Y si, sé que acabo de decir una tontería…_

Y por haberle dado su palabra a su madre tendría que blanquear sus nudillos y, tragándose su orgullo, aceptar lo que se le venía encima con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; por lo menos hasta conseguir que la chica estuviera totalmente a salvo, esa chica llamada 'Buffy', y así, luego, podría demostrarle a Spike sus verdaderos sentimientos… y Buffy no pudo evitar, para propia mortificación, ruborizarse ante su elección de palabras.

_¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! Esto me parece que ya empieza a rozar la obsesión y no hace falta que te diga que obsesionarse con un vampiro, por parte de la Slayer, y no para matarla es algo muy ¡¡MALO!!_

Por supuesto que Spike no era tonto y entendería que su actitud sumisa y complaciente sólo se debía a la seguridad de la muchacha en coma. Y no pensaba defraudarle.

_¿Por qué, Buffy? ¿Por qué no dejas de utilizar palabras con doble sentido sexual al referirte a Spike? ¡¿¡Sumisa y complaciente!?! Ahora si que está claro que estoy totalmente 'out of my mind' para pensar algo así_.

Uno de los sellos del Apocalipsis se rompió cuando Buffy Summers, la Vampire Slayer, entró en la cripta de Spike tras abrir la puerta de manera civilizada. Tampoco era plan para romperla cuando venía a pedirle, amablemente, su ayuda.

A diferencia de la anterior vez, Spike no se encontraba sobre el ataúd de piedra y Buffy no pudo evitar un suspiro de pena por no encontrarse de nuevo el torso expuesto de Spike, aunque rápidamente ocultó ese pensamiento antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que había pensado.

Resignadamente lo llamó utilizando su voz más amable, y que le daba un falso tono que no engañaría a nadie que fuera capaz de escucharla, o de ver esa temblorosa sonrisa que le producía el esfuerzo por controlarse. Por supuesto que no debía ser muy amable para que no pensara que se estaba burlando de él, algo no muy difícil de creer, pero tampoco de una manera muy fría como si el estar aquí, en su cripta llamando por él, le hubiera sido impuesto y no se trataba de algo que había salido libremente de su compasivo corazón y que fue ella misma quien lo hubiera decidido.

Aunque esto último fuera cierto…

… en parte.

En la cripta no había nadie más que Buffy y unos muertos totalmente muertos.

No fue algo que le sorprendió demasiado pues, tras dejar atrás las palabras de su madre y centrarse en lo que había venido a hacer no sintió la presencia de Spike en los alrededores. Pero, a pesar de ello, decidió entrar a buscarlo pues no habría sido la primera vez, ni la última seguramente, que no era capaz de detectar la presencia de Spike.

_¿Así qué te ibas a tu cripta a descansar?_-, se recordó Buffy lo dicho por Spike antes de salir de su casa.

No tenía tiempo de buscarle. Él sabía lo que tenían planeado y, si al final decidiera contribuir a su realización, sólo tendría que ir hasta el hospital. Sin embargo Buffy pondría en marcha el plan como si Spike no les fuera a prestar su ayuda, lo que, en cierto sentido, era lo que tenía mayor porcentaje de acierto, pues no podía poner aún más en peligro a la chica, ni al resto de personas presentes en el hospital, por culpa de un agujero en la defensa.

La Slayer no podía depender de la presencia de un vampiro.

Ni con alma.

Ni con un chip en su platinada cabeza.

Esta vez, al salir de la cripta, Buffy no se contuvo y la cerró de golpe levantando un enorme ruido que se propagó por todo el cementerio, y que, de seguro, despertó a algunos muertos. Pero la puerta no se cerró; es más, parecía que estuviera…

-¡¡Rota!!-. Dijo Buffy con pánico en su voz.-Al final me he cargado la puerta. Ahora si que no voy a escuchar el final de esto hasta el día que me muera-. Se decía mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta pero esta volvía a abrirse, poniendo más y más nerviosa a Buffy.-Oh, venga, no seas así y ciérrate. Hazlo por mí, por la Slayer que no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo CON ESTAS TONTERÍAS-. Al ver que sus intentos no daban resultado aumentó su frustración que, como no, volvió a pagarla con la puerta a la que trató de cerrarla con fuertes golpes.-Ciérrate, maldita puerta de la cripta de ese maldito vampiro. Estoy segura que es culpa suya. Algo hizo para que se rompiera con tanta facilidad…-, entonces se escuchó un chirrido que puso los pelos de punta a Buffy y que… ¿cerró la puerta?-Ops… aunque, mirando la parte buena, está cerrada.

La verdad era que la había encallado.

-Lo mejor será ir al hospital y, bueno, supongo que Spike no tiene porque saber que he sido yo la culpable de dejarle la puerta es esta manera… aunque…

_¿Quién más podría haber sido?_

__________

Solamente faltaban pocas horas para que el sol se pusiera pero el tiempo parecía querer adelantarlo colocando una gran cantidad de nubes surcando los cielos, de ahí que Buffy apurara la marcha hacia el hospital. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la reunión no iba a resultar demasiado complicada. No existiría un gran debate para sacar adelante el plan de Riley y sabía que sus amigos la apoyarían y ayudarían fuera cual fuera su decisión final.

En su mente sólo podía pensar en atrapar a los culpables del actual estado de la _Buffy_ del hospital que, si los más optimistas augurios se refrendaran, permanecería en como el resto de su vida sino sucediera un milagro. Lamentablemente Sunnydale no era muy conocido por ofrecer milagros… bueno, tal vez un par de ellos, pero era seguro que se habían pasado de la cuota. Aunque, por supuesto, esto no excusaba para tratar su vida tan a la ligera y usarla como cebo humano, pero Buffy no veía otra salida además de que, en cierto sentido, era algo que no se encontraba en sus manos.

Lo único que podía asegurar era que nadie le iba a poner una mano, o garra, o lo que fuera, encima.

Tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver, y eso podía ocurrir varias veces.

Apuraba el paso por la acera, tratando de no llevarse por delante a ningún peatón, cuando, de improviso, unas fuertes manos la consiguieron atrapar, tapándole la boca, para evitar sus gritos, con la derecha mientras el brazo izquierdo la cogió fuertemente por el pecho, bajo sus senos. Todo ello con unos movimientos tan rápidos que nadie logró ser testigo de la desaparición de una chica a plena luz del día.

La Slayer fue llevada a las sombras.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 12: Meet the mother.**

______________________________

Hasta aquí el Capítulo por hoy, sea cuando sea hoy para ti que lo has leído.

Esperando que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Por vuestra parte queridos lectores para saber que tal estáis llevando este fic. Leer y dejar **REVIEWS** es algo que os hará sentir mejor… digo yo hahaha

Gracias por sus **REVIEWS** a:

**Marene**.

**Hermosura** **Apocaliptica**.

**Gabe** **Logan**.

Esperando por nuevas **REVIEWS** de más seguidores de esta historia.

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer y comenten y dejen **REVIEWS** que no cuesta nada y ayudan mucho.

Nos leemos.^^


	13. Chapter 12

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 12: Meet the mother.**

No era muy original el emplazamiento elegido como base de operaciones pero, de seguro, que Spike no pondría ningún tipo de pega a dicha elección. El pasado siempre lo tienes encima y es muy difícil librarse de su recuerdo.

La nave se encontraba en un momento de frenética acción. Tanto por parte de los humanos como de los demonios que habían por todas partes. Cada uno de ellos sabía perfectamente cual era su cometido y a eso se dedicaban sin llegar a estorbarse entre ellos pues, de sobras era conocido, que el error se pagaba con la vida… y algo más terrible que este precio.

La única manera que había para distinguir a los humanos de los demonios en este lugar, aparte de por el olor que tenía cada especie, era por el tono aceituno de la piel de los demonios y ciertas protuberancias sobre su rostro. No como la de los vampiros pero más parecido a las de ciertos reptiles.

Quienes pudieran verlos desde cierta altura le habrían parecido una muestra de la actividad que ocurre en una colonia de hormigas moviéndose sin parar pero sin cometer ninguna pérdida inútil de tiempo. Otras personas menos científicas y más cinéfilas los verían como los grupos de personas huyendo del típico monstruo gigante… pero no por que estuvieran correteando por ahí, ya que la gente que huye de los monstruos difícilmente tiene tal grado de exactitud de movimientos, sino por el miedo que se podía ver reflejado en sus ojos.

Aquellas mismas miradas que se desviaban hacia el ocupante del anacronismo reinante en la nave industrial, un enorme sofá circular, que descansaba sobre unos cómodos cojines con una clara actitud de cansancio en su rostro pero que, de sobras conocido por todos, podía tornarse, rápidamente, a una de total ira y enfado. Ya no sería la primera vez que pasaba algo así… pues nunca podrían olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando, tras las felicitaciones por haber logrado llevar, de manera perfecta, la prueba en vivo con la chica, todo se fue al Infierno, algo peligroso en una ciudad sobre una Hellmouth, por suerte no fue literalmente, cuando, de una manera que aún les resultaba inexplicable, había logrado huir.

Un fuerte golpe contra la gigantesca puerta de la nave, que se combó por el impacto, hizo que toda aquella actividad se detuviera al instante y fijaran sus miradas hacia el origen de aquel sonido. Unos cuantos golpes más sordos fueron audibles a continuación hasta que se repitió aquel fuerte impacto sobre la enorme puerta, aunque ahora un poco más desviado a un lado, hacia la puerta del personal.

Aquel segundo golpe había sido capaz de romper el silencio que se había apoderado de todos los presentes y empezaran a murmurar entre ellos. El sentimiento de un fracaso total se estaba apoderando de todo el lugar y el silencio se les atragantó en sus gargantas cuando un tercer golpe, más sordo, precedió a la rotura de aquella puerta del personal, a unos dos metros del suelo, por parte de una barra metálica de donde goteaba sangre por el extremo romo del extremo.

El demonio más cercano a la puerta sintió la necesidad de acercarse para comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo pues sabía que sería un gravísimo error por su parte si esperase a que le dieran esa orden.

-Adelante-. Ordenó con un tono suave la figura reclinada en el sofá de manera que parecía que sus palabras acariciasen sus labios al salir por su boca.

El metal chirrió y finalmente cedió el marco cuando la puerta fue obligada a pasar por alto el hecho de que se encontraba fuertemente cerrada a cal y canto.

Todas las miradas se _clavaron_, y nunca mejor dicho, en el demonio muerto que se encontraba en la puerta y al que una barra metálica le atravesaba la cabeza dejándolo colgado en la puerta como si de ristra de ajos se tratara. La broma era propia.

Únicamente la figura entre tinieblas del sofá miraba al umbral, en vez de al demonio muerto, en su caso porque una muerte más o menos de sus seguidores no era suficiente para captar su atención, en donde había alguien también cubierto por las sombras. Pero si aquel extraño que tan bien sabía como hacer una entrada llamativa que captase su interés.

El sonido de unas pesadas botas resonó por toda la nave silenciando la voz de cada uno de los presentes. A pesar de estar entrando en un lugar lleno de demonios y humanos, que podrían atacarle en cualquier momento por semejante intromisión, su actitud era tranquila y despreocupada, confiada, como si supiera que podría acabar con todos ellos sin el menor esfuerzo por su parte.

La figura del sofá examinaba con curiosidad al intruso. Podía ver que, a pesar de que había salido de las sombras, la oscuridad iba consigo. No sólo interiormente, como buen demonio que era, sino que también lo llevaba en el exterior en una larga gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta sus botas oscuras. Un pantalón vaquero, bastante usado, remataba su vestimenta pues, para su sorpresa, no llevaba nada para cubrirse el torso de su cuerpo. Aunque no sería ella quien se fuera a quejar por ello. Parecía que vistiera de esta manera para resaltar el fuerte contraste que había entre su ropa y la palidez de su piel, a la par de sus ojos azules. Sin contar aquel cabello rubio, casi blanco, que parecía iluminarle desde las alturas.

Un halo de luz para un demonio. La luz entre las tinieblas.

-Precioso-. La voz volvió a sonar igual de suave y delicada.

Uno de los demonios más cercanos al intruso logró reconocerlo… bueno, ¿y quién no lo haría después de mostrarse de semejante manera?

-¡Es Spike!-. Anunció a voz en grito a pesar de tratar de aparentar una tranquilidad que no le era conocida en estos momentos pues se notaba y se podía paladear el miedo en sus palabras.

El nombre del vampiro atraía un miedo creciente mientras iba siendo nombrado por todos los presentes como una oleada incapaz de poder ser detenida. Una sensación general de nerviosismo y miedo se fue apoderando de todos ellos.

Si, sabían quién era él pero, por eso mismo, sabían con que compañía se le relacionaba en los últimos tiempos.

La Slayer.

-Gracias-. Replicó el vampiro a la palabra de aquella voz sin rostro visible.-Pero es que no pude evitarlo-. Señaló con el pulgar hacia el demonio clavado en la puerta.-Últimamente me vienen a la cabeza antiguos recuerdos. Buenos recuerdos.

A pesar de que la figura se encontraba oculta, o protegida, por las sombras, Spike pudo ver, sin ninguna dificultad, como sonrió a sus palabras. Para el vampiro la oscuridad no podía ocultarle nada.

-Sabemos quien eres-, le dijo un demonio.-y que te dedicas a matar a los nuestros al lado de la Slayer porque ya no eres capaz de matar a los humanos.

Como si hubiera estado ensayado previamente, un humano le disparó un dardo con una ballesta pero que Spike cogió con una mano sin mayor dificultad. El vampiro observó aquel dardo como si pudiera ver en aquel trozo de madera algo mucho más profundo; invisible para los demás. Sin emitir palabra alguna le lanzó el dardo de vuelta al humano que se la había disparado, a tal velocidad que al pobre hombre le fue incapaz de intentar apartarse de su camino.

El dardo se clavó al lado del cuello del hombre sin llegar a rozarle siquiera, gracias a que había retenido el aliento. Sin poder evitarlo notó como se le aflojó la vejiga y, cuando sus piernas le flaquearon, quedó suspendido en el aire al haber quedado sujeto por la camisa en donde el dardo la había atravesado en el cuello.

Las voces de asombro empezaron a sumarse a las de nerviosismo general. La excepción era otro humano que, tras lo visto, y a pesar de lo visto, se envalentonó al comprobar que ninguno de los demonios presentes intentaría algo contra el vampiro pues podían matarles con gran facilidad. Pero no a un humano.

-¿Crees qué te tenemos miedo, vampiro?-. Empezó a hablar como si no tuviera un temor enorme recorriéndole el cuerpo y que Spike podía sentir incluso sin pretenderlo.-Sabemos quién eres, Spike. Un cobarde traidor a los de tu propia especie que los mata como al resto de demonios para ayudar a la Slayer y, de esta manera, evitar que ella acabe contigo. Solamente porque ya no puedes matar humanos decidiste convertirte en uno más de los perros falderos de la Slayer.

Spike no hacía sino escuchar el mismo discurso una y otra vez y se estaba cansando de ello. Tanto del discurso como de lo equivocado que este era. Vio como aquel humano se le acercó intentando aparentar que dominaba la situación y se interpuso en el camino de Spike.

Lo que más le molestó a Spike era que no comprendieran la situación real. Eso y que se atrevieran a llamarle perro faldero de la Slayer.

Eso era demasiado.

Se movió sin mirar a aquel hombre tal como sino estuviera allí delante y fijó su mirada en la figura del sofá que también tenía la mirada fija en él. Entonces Spike, sin previo aviso, le dio tal puñetazo al hombre que lo arrojó contra el suelo inconsciente por el golpe antes de que fuera siquiera capaz de tocar el suelo con la cabeza. A continuación Spike reprimió el grito de dolor que le causó semejante acción, todo lo mejor que pudo, y, a pesar de ello, se pudo comprobar que el hacer daño a los humanos le producía una enorme cantidad de dolor al vampiro.

-A ver si os enteráis de cuál es la verdadera situación a la que os enfrentáis, banda de gits. Puedo matar a quien quiera y me apetezca pero lo que no lo hace es tener que sufrir esta mierda cada vez que un maldito nancy boy quiera que se le parta la cara-. Spike puso una mueca de desagrado.-¿Qué ayudo a la Slayer matando demonios y vampiros? Claro, por qué no. Ya los mataba antes así que no veo cual es el problema con todo esto. Aquí, la única diferencia, es que a ella no le interesa matarme lo cual para mí me viene perfecto.

La figura se deslizó por el sofá poniendo sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo frío no dando muestras de que esto llegara a serle una molestia. Empezó a caminar hacia Spike mientras le hablaba con aquella voz tan suave y dulce.

Sensual.

-¿A eso has venido, vampiro? ¿A matarnos? ¿A matarme?

Las sombras se fueron resbalando de su cuerpo mientras iba acercándose al rubio vampiro. A la luz el cuerpo revelado se veía igual de impresionante, para Spike, como cuando lo había podido ver entre las sombras.

Se trataba de una hembra de aspecto reptiliano. Las escamas que la cubrían brillaban seductoramente con la luz de la sala emitiendo reflejos de varios colores. Su mirada hipnótica formada por unos ojos muy parecidos a los del vampiro, pero completamente diferentes, en el que sólo el color amarillo de estos les asemejaba. Eso y que podían matarte con solo mirarte.

Spike había vivido junto a la criatura más subyugante durante más de un siglo y no existía mirada capaz de robarle su voluntad. Ni siquiera la de ella. No, nunca más.

Drusilla era el pasado.

Aquel demonio no tenía ni un solo cabello que ver cayéndole sobre sus hombros desnudos pero eso no la hacía menos atractiva. Al contrario, era mucho más hermosa. De la cabeza hasta la punta de su larga y afilada cola.

Ni un pedazo de ropa cubría una sola parte de su anatomía.

-Debo decirte que eres mucho más agradable a la vista que ese gusano de Machida, eso es seguro, pet. Pero el si vas a terminar como lo hizo él es algo que no podría decírtelo en estos momentos-. Spike permaneció en silencio mientras observaba los colmillos que se entreveían tras aquellos labios.-Tú… no tendrías algún tipo de, digamos, relación con…

-No, no era de los míos-. Dijo con sincera naturalidad mientras recorría con las yemas de sus dedos, mucho más suaves de lo que pudiera llegar a pensarse, el rostro de Spike. Al pasar por su mandíbula produjo un tic instintivo en el rubio-Y tú tampoco lo eres. Vampiro.

Sus miradas estaban fijas la una en la del otro como si se tratara de un pulso de voluntades en la que ninguno de ellos quería ceder sobre el otro. No sabía lo que pensaba ella pero Spike estaba disfrutándolo como nunca.

-Yo no soy tu enemigo y no vengo a matarte para borrar este aburrimiento que tengo, aunque no puedo negar que, ahora tras conocerte, la idea sería más agradable de realizar-. Una media sonrisa nació y murió en un latido inerte de su corazón. En los ojos de Spike surgió un brillo que captó el interés del demonio.-Vengo a contarte que sé qué es lo que estás haciendo en Sunnyhell.

Al oír esas palabras retiró, de inmediato, la mano de su rostro y se cruzó de brazos. Expectante por la continuación de Spike.

A esto había venido hasta aquí y no existía marcha atrás.

__________

Buffy Summers, la Vampire Slayer, sentía la necesidad de correr con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de llegar, lo más pronto que le fuera posible, al hospital en donde iba a dar comienzo un combate en cualquier momento; pero para eso sería necesario mostrar la verdadera velocidad que podía alcanzar la Slayer, provocando un nuevo problema a los que tenía en estos momentos.

Había tenido que perder algo de tiempo, necesario al fin y al cabo, en hacer un par de llamadas para anunciar que el plan había cambiado abruptamente y debían adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias que lo formaban.

En su cabeza daban vueltas todos los cambios que debían hacerse y no pudo evitar pensar si serían capaces de conseguirlo antes de que atacasen el hospital para recuperar, en el mejor de los casos, o matar, en la solución más obvia, a la otra Buffy.

Buffy apretó los puños blanqueando sus nudillos y casi mostrando el hueso.

_¡Al diablo!_

Aumentando su velocidad el hospital se acercaba a la Slayer rápidamente.

__________

Spike no pudo evitar sorprenderse ligeramente por la calmada actitud de la mujer-reptil en contraposición a la de todos los demás que volvieron a estremecerse cuando el vampiro dijo el conocer sus planes. Pero ella no se había alterado en absoluto.

Mostraba una gran sangre fría.

_Una buena pareja para una partida de poker, seguro que conseguiría una buena cantidad de gatitos con ella a mi lado. Por lo menos no podrían tratar de acusarme de hacer trampas, eso seguro_.

En verdad no importaba si ella estaba fingiendo esta seguridad o si, en realidad, si la tenía. El tiempo era algo crucial en este asunto y debía hacérselo ver.

-Veamos, ¿cómo podría explicarlo para que puedas entender que no miento, pet?-. Spike se encogió de hombros. Para qué darle más vueltas a lo que no necesitaba más presentación.-Usas a chicas vírgenes para poder traer a esta interesante dimensión a tus pequeños retoños. **Engendradoras de Muerte**. A primera vista suena bastante interesante pero, para mí, el tema de los hijos no es que sea muy de mi agrado o que pueda llegar a atraerme mucho-. Spike se fijó en todo detalle en la figura que tenía enfrente de él y sonrió con seguridad.-No puedes tener a tus hijos por, llamémosle, método natural y tuviste que buscar una alternativa. Muy creativa debo decir.

Sólo una ligera sonrisa se asomó en los fríos labios de la mujer-reptil.

-Tienes razón… en parte, vampiro-. Spike mostró una sana, y a veces peligrosa, curiosidad.-En verdad si que podría traer a uno de mis pequeños pero el problema es que el viaje entre dimensiones es muy agotador y necesitan recuperar esa energía; lo cual hacen devorando a la madre-. Hizo una pausa en al que emitió un suspiro que podía definirse como triste.-Así, de esta manera, sólo podría traer a uno solo de mis hijos pero lo dejaría solo tras que me hubiera devorado. Y una madre no puede hacer algo semejante.

-No, por supuesto que no puede-. Se burló Spike.-Es más sencillo usar a madres de alquiler de las cuales se puede llegar a prescindir tras el parto. Pero, algo salió mal en el primer intento, ¿verdad? no, no hace falta que me contestes que estoy seguro de poder decir lo que ocurrió. Seguro que mientras festejabais el éxito logrado, y le dedicabas unos cuantos mimos a tu pequeñín, la mamás logró huir y sin su comida de bienvenida tu cría terminó por morir… ¿o tuviste que matarlo para que no te devorara?

Aquello logró una reacción visible en el tranquilo rostro de la mujer-reptil.

Dolor.

Era de esperar pues se trataba de una madre que había perdido a su hijo. No importa qué puedas llegar a ser. Una madre siempre es una madre.

-Una vez muerto tu hijo, la madre de alquiler ya no servía para nada pues su carne resultaría mortal para cualquiera de los demás que trajeras así que por eso había que matarla y eliminar ese problema. Por supuesto que para evitar levantar sospechas de vuestras actividades y que estas llegaran a oídos de la Slayer decidiste que fuera a través de un común atropello y fuga. Pero, a pesar de ello, la Slayer se enteró y está buscando a los culpables.

-Nada puede relacionarnos con la muerte de esa chica, vampiro-. Le aseguró bastante tranquila la mujer-reptil.

Al oír esas palabras Spike sonrió maliciosamente, lo cual fue malentendido por la mujer-reptil que llegó a una lógica, pero errónea, conclusión.

-Piensas decirle a la Slayer todo lo que saber, ¿verdad, vampiro?-. Aquellos ojos peligrosos se entrecerraron en una clara actitud amenazante que la hacía, si cabe, aún más agradable de ver.-No me parece una gran idea estando en la situación en la que te encuentras, vampiro.

Spike ignoró a todos los que le estaban rodeando sin llegar a borrar la amplia sonrisa de su rostro. Ciertamente se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

-Yo no tengo que decirle nada a la Slayer porque solamente tiene que esperar a que la chica se despierte en cualquier momento para que le cuente ella misma su trágica historia, pet-. La cara de sorpresa de la mujer-reptil no tenía precio pero rápidamente mudó a un rostro de puro enfado que heló la sangre a sus seguidores.-¡Cierto! No murió en el _accidente_. Es algo que parece ser que dijo la Slayer para poder protegerla de tu ira, luv. Y, por lo último que sé de este tema, la Slayer va a llevársela del "Sunnydale Memorial" y ocultarla en un lugar menos público y accesible para su seguridad y futuro bienestar.

Cuando Spike dijo que la culpable de la muerte de uno de sus pequeños seguía con vida casi no llegó a escuchar las demás palabras del vampiro. Estaba francamente enfadada y pedía venganza por su pérdida. Empezó a dirigir órdenes a todos los presentes cuando, de improviso, pareció recuperar su habitual calma que había estando mostrando hasta entonces.

Su mirada volvió en busca de Spike y parecía igual de serena como antes como si aquella explosión de rabia nunca se hubiera dado. Solamente el movimiento de su cola lograba mostrar su verdadero estado de ánimo pues en lugar del suave ondular de la marea tranquila había cambiado a un látigo a punto de partir por la mitad al león.

-¿Cuál es tu interés en esto, vampiro?-. Su voz tampoco reflejaba el examen al que estaba sometiendo a Spike.-Tú mismo admitiste que el trato que tienes con la Slayer te permitía permanecer con vida sin que ella se inmiscuyese en tu vida. Así que, ¿por qué arriesgarte a perder todo eso de este modo?

Ahora fue el turno para que la sonrisa de Spike se desvaneciera de su rostro.

-Ella es la causa de todos mis males. He sufrido su condescendencia cuando la intentaba matar y su desprecio cuando ahora no puedo hacerlo. Y este maldito intervalo de no agresión me está alterando. No lo soporto y no la soporto. Me di un tiempo para conocer cuál sería mi próxima acción y he decidido que sea esta-. En los ojos azules de Spike cruzó un brillo amarillo que se le clavó en los ojos de la mujer-reptil.-Deseo su muerte y la obtendré.

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha ordenó a los demonios partir al "Sunnydale Memorial" donde deberían matar a la chica junto a la Slayer y todos los que se interpusieran en su misión. El riesgo de realizar el nacimiento de sus hijos en Sunnydale era grande al tener a la Slayer en la ciudad pero, al mismo tiempo, también lo facilitaba al estar sobre una Hellmouth activa.

Los humanos desaparecieron por unas escaleras, tras una puerta de servicio, que bajaban al sotano.

-¿Quieres ver cómo nacen mis pequeños? Ya sé que no parece que te atraiga mucho el tema pero…

-Por qué no. Un poco de muerte inocente seguro que me alegrará este día.

La mujer-reptil le ofreció el brazo izquierdo que, de manera muy galante, Spike rodeó con su brazo derecho. Se encaminaron hacia un ascensor que permanecía con sus puertas abiertas como si estuviera esperándoles solamente a ellos. Algo que seguramente era así de cierto.

Una vez en el interior, usando su cola, pulsó el botón que les llevaría al sótano. Las puertas se cerraron sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Puedes llamarme Shaithee, Spike-. su voz dulce alargaba el inicio y final de su nombre, como con el resto de las palabras que salían de su boca. Muy sensual.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se pudo ver en el rostro de Spike antes de que las puertas del ascensor terminaran por cerrarse.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 13: Sala de espera.**

______________________________

Bueno, bueno, bueno… aunque la verdad habría que decir: malo, malo, malo. Hehehe

¿Realmente os ha podido sorprender la acción de Spike? nunca debéis de olvidar lo que a cada oportunidad que se le presenta nos recuerda el propio Spike: Sigue siendo de los malos y odia a Buffy y al resto de los Scoobies con toda su alm… con todo su inerte corazón. ^^

Ahora que habéis llegado hasta aquí podéis dejar alguna **REVIEW**, u otra cosa como, no sé, por ejemplo, ¿**REVIEWS**? Ha

Dar las gracias por sus **REVIEWS** a:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Willing Slave**.

Desde aquí me despido hasta el próximo capítulo… que por razones de su corta duración será antes de lo esperado… y para cuando lean esta historia una vez acabado el fic pues ya podéis seguir leyéndolo sin problemas. Aunque los **REVIEWS** siempre serán aceptados.

Saludos a los presentes lectores y a los futuros que leen esto en su presente. Hahahaha me estoy haciendo un lío yo solito.

Nos leemos.^^


	14. Chapter 13

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 13: Sala de espera.**

Cuando Buffy llegó al hospital pudo comprobar como Xander ya se encontraba en su posición garantizando la entrada y salida por el camino más expuesto, lo cual, casi aseguraba al cien por cien, de que el ataque no vendría por esta zona. En clara contraposición a Xander, Riley se quedó con la entrada de los subterráneos por el alcantarillado de la ciudad. Una zona por la que no podrían acceder en masa sino que, por la forma de la entrada, deberían ir en fila de a uno, de dos también sería posible pero les limitaría los movimientos.

Se movía tan rápido que la recepcionista ni se dio enterada de su paso por delante de ella, pudiendo ir a la habitación de su tocaya sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Lo único que pedía era que tuvieran todo preparado para actuar ahora mismo.

Sin dudas ni esperas.

Al llegar a la habitación pudo comprobar como, ciertamente, tenían totalmente preparada a la chica para poder ser evacuada y no sólo de la habitación sino del propio hospital. Todas la habían vestido con una amalgama de ropas que pertenecían a cada una de ellas: una falda de tonos claros por parte de Tara, un suéter blanco de Willow y las zapatillas beis de la propia Willow. Todo ello a pesar de que la chica se encontraba parcialmente escayolada. Por ello mismo resultaba bastante arriesgado haberle quitado las escayolas, pero esto resultaba necesario ya que los culpables estarían buscando a la chica atropellada y con las escayolas puestas resaltaría a bastante distancia. A pesar de eso únicamente le quitaron las que llevaba en sus extremidades.

-Yo le dejé mis bragas-. Le soltó Anya de golpe a Buffy para que supiera que ella también había contribuido.

-Muy bien, Anya-. Buffy no pudo evitar felicitarla, aún con una sonrisa bastante forzada por su parte, porque, era indudable que, Anya trataba de aprender a como comportarse como un ser humano y eso, tras más de mil años como demonio vengador, era un gran esfuerzo.

-El sujetador no porque me dije que para qué podría necesitarlo si ya tiene la escayola para sujetárselas-. La sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico siempre hacía que cada palabra que decía Anya perdiera toda sensatez que pudiera tener.-También le teñí el cabello de rubio porque esos demonios estarán buscando a una morena. Y un par de tijeretazos por aquí y por allá y ya no se parece a la chica que atropellaron y rompieron por todas partes.

No había duda de que Anya estaba encantada consigo misma.

El teñirle el pelo era una buena idea pero Buffy pudo comprobar que con aquellos cortes y el ligero maquillaje que le habían puesto, aquella chica le sonaba mucho… no tenía ninguna duda de que ya la había visto antes… como, por ejemplo, cada mañana al mirarse en el espejo.

_¿Por qué se parece tanto a mí?_

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Buffy-. Volvió a intervenir Anya colocándose al lado de Buffy al ver aquella mirada en sus ojos verdes.-Fue un acto reflejo al guiarme por el nombre que le pusisteis a la chica.

**Buffy Summers**.

La broma de Spike llevada un paso más lejos. Era una suerte que el vampiro no se encontraba en el hospital ya que seguro que habría pagado a Anya por lo que había hecho.

_… Spike…_

Sacudiéndose esta malsana curiosidad de la cabeza, Buffy volvió su atención a la chica y recordar lo que estaba en juego. Lo que dentro de poco iba a suceder si todo salía como lo habían planeado. No había ninguna duda de que la situación dio un giro inesperado pero sabían como adaptarse a las sorpresas que el paso del tiempo puede llegar a ofrecerte.

-Muy bien-. Buffy miró la hora que marcaba el reloj. La hora prevista.-Es el momento así que todos en marcha. No hay tiempo que perder. Todos sabéis lo que cada uno tiene que hacer, así que hagámoslo bien.

-¿Y si tanta prisa hay por qué has llegado tarde?-. Quiso saber una curiosa Anya.

Por supuesto que este no era el momento para tratar cualquier otro tema que no fuera la seguridad de la muchacha, y la del resto del hospital, incluyendo las suyas propias.

-Ahora no es el momento-. Trató de cortar por lo seco la curiosidad de Anya. Lamentablemente esta nunca se daba por aludida y menos con esa efervescente imaginación suya que tan bien le hizo mientras fue un demonio vengador.

-¡¿No me digas que al final aprovechaste para tener tus orgasmos con Spike?!

La verdad era una suerte que tanto Xander y Riley se encontrasen ya en sus puestos porque, de seguro, que a ninguno le haría mucha gracia esta conversación.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. La aguda voz de Buffy no ayudaba nada a la situación.-¡Claro que no! ¿Quieres parar con Spike y los orgasmos de una vez, Anya? Ya te dije que el que Spike estuviera en mi casa no tenía nada que ver con nada referente a conseguir orgasmos.

-¿Spike estuvo en tu casa?-. Intervino Willow sorprendida por esta noticia. Y porque Anya la supiera antes que ella.-¿Cuándo y por qué sale a relucir su nombre junto a la palabra 'orgasmo'?

Aquello ya era lo que le faltaba a Buffy. Su amiga en vez de apoyarla para cortar todo esto le echaba un cable a Anya.

-Es una historia muy larga y totalmente desagradable que tiene un montón de golpes, sustancias pegajosas y la necesidad de tomar una ducha al final…

Tara se veía bastante ruborizada y muy nerviosa.

La verdad era que no sonaba como pretendía para cortar la conversación sino que empeoraba todo al poner un escenario erróneo con las palabras correctas. La culpa es de la imaginación que siempre piensa en lo peor de la situación.

-No es lo que parece-. Trató de arreglar el asunto.-Me he explicado mal.

-Y es en la ducha en donde conseguiste los orgasmos, ¿verdad?-. Dijo Anya toda feliz.-Toda esa agua y humedad no hace sino más excitante el hacerlo en la ducha. Seguro que fue una gozada.

Los ojos de Willow estaban a punto de rodarle fuera de las cuencas.

-¡¿Buffy?!

No sabía qué hacer o dónde meterse ya que cada vez que abría la boca no hacía sino empeorar la situación. Aunque claro, ¿qué podía ser peor que esto?

-Seguro que estuviste durante horas practicando sexo con Spike con su enorme estamina y su gran resistencia. Por supuesto sin olvidar que debe tener un gran pene con el que disfrutar. El sexo con un vampiro tan sexy es un sueño hecho realidad, ¿no es así, Giles?

El rostro de Buffy perdió todo el color que existía en el ruborizado de Tara. No sabía si era por su timidez natural o por la presencia de Giles en la habitación pero, de ser por la segunda opción, debería ser más clara para que Buffy pudiera haberse enterado de la presencia de su antiguo Watcher.

Volviéndose se encontró a Giles, que se levantaba de una silla, el cual ya tenía sus gafas en las manos y las estaba limpiando de manera frenética. Estaba claro que aquello no le había gustado nada el tener que escucharlo.

-No es lo que parece según como lo está contando Anya. Te lo puedo asegurar, Giles-. Los nervios claros en el tono de pánico de Buffy.-Ya sabes que no tocaría a Spike ni con un palo de más de diez millas… vamos, ni siquiera lo toco con una estaca.

El intento de broma no parecía haber surtido efecto en Giles.

-Pero con las manos es otra cosa-. Volvió a intervenir Anya.-Y ni qué decir de la boca que pued…

-¡¡ANYA!!

Únicamente la muchacha inconsciente se contuvo de llamar la atención de la ex-demonio. Todos los demás no tenían porque reprimirse.

-Menuda banda de puritanos estáis hechos-. Farfulló Anya mientras tomaba asiento cerca de la ventana.-El sexo es lo más natural del mundo para que lo sepáis… aunque también se puede utilizar muchos juguetes que…

-Por favor, Anya-. Pidió Giles.-Deja tus historias de cama para ti y Xander.

Negando con la cabeza por no comprender aquella actitud tan absurda con respecto al sexo, Anya se puso a admirar el paisaje dejando a Buffy a encarar a Giles.

-No pasó nada, Giles. Nada de nada y… mi madre y Dawn pueden ser testigos de ello porque estaban en la casa cuando Spike se encontraba allí tomando una ducha.

Parecía que Anya iba a decir algo, seguramente referido a las tres Summers solas en casa con un vampiro en la ducha, con claras referencias sexuales que a nadie de los presentes les gustaría escuchar; por suerte la mirada de Giles logró impedirlo al tiempo que logró morderse la lengua para evitar una batería de preguntas que no sabía cuando tendrían fin y que empezarían por saber que había podido ver Joyce de cierto vampiro rubio mientras este se estaba duchando. Y eso que no le gustaba querer saber la respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Buffy. Ahora no te preocupes por eso y centrémonos en salvarle la vida a esta muchacha-. Eso, a oídos de Buffy, había sonado como si tuviera que tener que preocuparse por ello cuando este problema se encontrase totalmente solucionado.-Como puedes comprobar he cumplido con mi parte y ahora mismo voy a mi coche a esperar para cuando sea necesaria la evacuación de la chica.

Y con esto Giles abandonó la habitación.

-… bueno, yo… Buffy…

-Ahora no, Will. Más tarde, te lo prometo pero, ahora no-. Pidió con cierto cansancio Buffy. Mucho más cansada de lo que lo estaba al llegar al hospital.

Daba gracias a que Tara no fuera muy curioso y permaneciera en silencio porque no podría soportar a nadie más hablando de sus no-orgasmos con Spike.

-Oh, fíjate que mal lo hacen-. Habló, de pronto, Anya sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.-No puedo creer que le hayan dado un nombre a una postura sexual y no la sepan hacer correctamente. Tch, perros. Xander y yo deberíamos darles unas cuantas lecciones sobre esa postura para que la aprendieran a realizar correctamente. Seguro que si les mostrásemos lo que somos capaces de hacer pondrían mi nombre a una de mis posturas. La Anya-. La muchacha parecía muy contenta ante dicha posibilidad.-Seguro que todos disfrutarían con Anya y no querrían hacerlo de otra manera-. Anya se fijó en el reflejo, en el cristal, de Willow y Tara.-Aunque la postura fuera para hacerla junto a alguien con pene las lesbianas también podrías hacer la Anya usando un consolador o dildo sin ningún tipo de problema.

Las tres muchachas no sabían en donde posar sus ojos para no tener que encontrarse con los rostros avergonzados de sus amigas como sabían que tenían sus propios rostros. Buffy solamente tenía una pregunta que hacer.

-¿A qué esperarán para atacarnos de una vez esos demonios?

__________

Riley no había sido cogido con la guardia baja porque, desde que había bajado al subterráneo, se encontraba preparado y dispuesto para entablar el combate. Y, tal y como lo habían supuesto, el ataque se inició en la zona designada a Riley pero, de igual forma, también se acertó en las dificultades que iban a tener para poder acceder por allí. Los demonios intentaban acceder lo más rápido posible para evitar que la Slayer y sus amigos pudieran evacuar a la muchacha, y que su número pudiera imponerse al único obstáculo que tenían en su camino para cumplir las órdenes de su señora.

Un simple humano.

Lo malo para ellos era que las apariencias siempre engañan.

Era mucho más que un simple humano. Era un soldado alterado y entrenado para la lucha y victoria sobre los Hostiles perteneciente al ejército de los Estados Unidos.

Y era muy bueno en su trabajo.

Al darse la noticia del inicio del ataque se le entregó la muchacha a Anya, lo que en parte era considerado un riesgo en si mismo mientras en otra se veía como la única solución, que iba empujando la silla de ruedas donde habían colocado a la chica para facilitar su traslado. La chica que era el objetivo de una horda de demonios deseosos de cumplir las órdenes de su señora y terminar el trabajo que, de manera indirecta y no buscada, la había dejado en coma. La llevaba a la entrada en donde Giles les aguardaba.

Buffy iba por delante de Anya y la chica asegurándose de que el camino estuviera libre de peligros. Aunque los demonios no se atreverían a exponerse, en masa, a simple vista, podrían disfrazarse para así pasar desapercibidos; y, además, según lo dicho por Spike, también había humanos implicados.

El recuerdo del vampiro no hizo sino enfurecer aún más a Buffy que ignoraba que únicamente los demonios habían salido de caza.

Su misión era la de llevarse a la chica del hospital hasta una zona segura en donde poder esperar a que Buffy acabara con la amenaza que representaban todos los que buscaban su muerte. Había estado dando vueltas alrededor del hospital durante un tiempo, tanto para buscar posibles enemigos como el mejor camino para tomar, hasta que finalmente aparcó justo enfrente de por donde iban a salir con la muchacha y que no tuvieran que perder tiempo en su búsqueda.

Cuando vio salir a Buffy por la puerta encendió el motor y se dirigió hacia la entrada a gran velocidad, deteniendo el coche en el momento en que Anya terminaba de bajar la rampa de entrada del hospital y, sin frenar la marcha, enfiló la silla de ruedas hacia el coche nuevo, y reluciente, de Giles.

Por un breve instante Giles pensó en cómo se lo iba a explicar a los del seguro.

Anya se detuvo ante la puerta donde aguardaba Buffy dispuesta para subir a la chica al coche. Se la echó al hombro, no la mejor manera pero era necesario, mientras Anya se colocaba al otro lado del coche para ayudarla a colocarla en la parte trasera, lo más cómodamente posible. Con el cuidado que exigía la operación se perdería un tiempo precioso por ello, sacrificando un poco de sensibilidad, la pusieron tumbada en los asientos posteriores lo más rápido y humadamente posible que podían en tan poco tiempo.

Buffy permaneció junto a la muchacha mientras Anya se sentaba al lado de un nervioso Giles. En el momento en que se cerró la puerta el coche aceleró con fuerza haciendo quemar goma. Con gran aprensión Anya se colocó el cinturón de seguridad mientras le lanzaba una dura mirada a Giles. Desde que, recientemente, descubrió, de manera dolorosa, la fragilidad de su humanidad, se preocupaba aún más de su autoconservación.

-Seguro que pensaste que te iba a golpear tu representación fálica de color rojo o siquiera a rayarlo-. Giles miró de reojo a Anya.-Para manejar esas sillas no necesitas tener carné de conducir-. Le aclaró Anya.-Además de que el único pene que toco es el de Xander… a no ser que Spike se deje, por supuesto.

Buffy estaba segura de que la mirada de Giles por el espejo retrovisor no era para ver si les estaban siguiendo sino para lanzarle una reprobante mirada a ella.

_Gracias, Anya_.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 14: Vida y Muerte.**

______________________________

Fin de este capítulo que sirve para poner en movimiento un poco esto.

Bueno, ahora es el tiempo de las apuestas para saber qué será lo que ocurrirá y si, como ocurre en estas situaciones, los buenos ganarán y a los malos… palos les darán. ¿Estacas?

Tiempo de **REVIEWS**.

Así que no os cortéis y mandar algunas por aquí que el tiempo es bueno para recibirlas.

Dar, nuevamente, las gracias por sus **REVIEWS** a:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Willing Slave**.

Los demás ya sabéis que únicamente debéis pulsar el botón que se encuentra aquí abajo y dejar las vuestras.

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos.^^


	15. Chapter 14

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 14: Vida y Muerte.**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando a la vista una sala que tenía más de complejo ritualista que de una sala de maternidad dispuesta para partos. Y Spike sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba porque había estado en ambos lugares unas cuantas veces. Esto era lo que tenía vivir durante más de un siglo y poder conservarse igual de joven como el mismo día de su muerte.

Prácticamente tenía abierta todas las puertas que pudiera llegar a encontrarse.

Al momento su atención se dirigió a las figuras que había al fondo de la sala. Las futuras madres de alquiler y "Happy Meals on legs" para los recién nacidos. A pesar de ser el motivo de todo lo que estaba pasando, nadie parecía estar dedicando su atención a ninguna de ellas.

Las chicas no se encontraban sobre unas camillas o mesas comunes para estos casos sino que parecían estar sobre algo bastante desagradable y que las mantenían sujetas. Seguramente para el momento del parto pues Spike no veía a ninguna de ellas con fuerzas, ni consciencia, para tratar de huir del terrible Destino al que estaban abocadas.

-Así que solamente media docena de premamás-. Dijo Spike sin que pudiera notarse en su tono si aquella cantidad le parecían suficientes o pudiera estar decepcionado por tan bajo número.

Shaithee ignoró el comentario del vampiro, el cual casi no llegó a escuchar, por estar más atenta y preocupada, gracias a sus sentidos y por ser la madre, por el estado de sus hijos.

Spike se liberó del brazo muy gentilmente deslizando su mano hasta llegar a coger la de Shaithee y acercársela, el dorso, hacia sus labios, aunque sin llegar a tocarla con ellos. De la manera en que debía hacerse. Como lo haría un caballero.

_O un bloody nancy boy como William… ¡¡Bugger!!_

Cruzando a sala, sin perder detalle, se acercó hasta una de aquellas futuras mamás. Se trataba de una chica que se veía muy joven, apenas habría alcanzado los 18 y que aún, a pesar del lugar y situación actuales, tenía el aroma a niña. Lucía un embarazo en sus últimos instantes de gestación que, según los propios cálculos de Spike, se daría en menos de media hora como muy tarde, y en un par de minutos de manera desafortunada para la chica.

Tenía el rostro inerte, debido a que no era necesaria la consciencia para que el vástago de Shaithee pudiera entrar, ¿o debería ser salir?, a esta dimensión, y mostraba un miedo atroz por cada poro de la piel. Una piel reluciente a causa de las gotas de sudor que lo bañaban, tanto su rostro como el resto de su cuerpo desnudo y expuesto.

Tal y como había supuesto al entrar y que sus ojos captaran todo aquel preparativo, las supuestas mesas donde se encontraban colocadas cada una de las mamás primerizas eran menos unas mesas, o camillas, y más unas cárceles. Incluso daban la apariencia de ser entes vivos pues llegaban a moverse ligeramente mientras las mantenían sujetadas por las muñecas y los tobillos. Las piernas estaban colocadas en posición para dar a luz.

No se trataba de una visión muy agradable.

-No me digas que serán igual de feos y arrugados como el resto de recién nacidos de cualquier especie…-, Spike pareció recordar algo que le puso mala cara.-bueno, no cualquier especie.

La futura madre, la real, consciente y demoníaca, no mostró enfado por el tono, o las palabras, que usó Spike. Solamente lo conocía de unos minutos antes pero ya se había percatado de que al vampiro le gustaba mostrarse bastante arrogante y seguro de si mismo sin importarle dónde o cómo fuera su posición en esos momentos.

Era obvio que tenía una gran confianza en si mismo.

-Mis pequeños no serán pequeños cuando nazcan y podrán valerse por si mismos; tanto como para poder devorar a la humana que lo trajo hasta este mundo. Y con ese alimento alcanzarán su tamaño y capacidades reales-. La voz de Shaithee estaba llena de puro orgullo materno.

Spike hizo un gran esfuerzo para poner los ojos en blanco, en su lugar le hizo un gesto con la mano, aunque hacia la barriga de la chica que tenía delante de él, para pedirle permiso a Shaithee para poder tocarla; la mujer-reptil accedió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, aunque algo curiosa por la petición de Spike.

_Es como si siempre se estuviera contradiciendo a cada rato… me pregunto si será consciente de este tipo de actitud_.

Cuando su mano entró en contacto con la piel de la chica pudo sentir como en su interior se estaba produciendo la finalización de la transmisión del hijo de Shaithee hasta el vientre de la muchacha procedente del Infierno natal de Shaithee.

Sólo se trataba de una muchacha humana más como tantas otras por lo que solamente se trataba de comida, un "Happy Meal on legs", y pensó que se trataba del desperdicio que se estaba haciendo con un manjar tan apetitoso. Fue mucho más tarde, cuando había pasado todo y se encontraba a solas, en la oscuridad, inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando fue consciente de lo que en verdad había sentido en este momento y que había significado para sus futuras acciones. Lamentablemente no lo comprenderá hasta que ya no había ningún tipo de posibilidad de dar marcha atrás.

-No me malinterpretes, luv; pero estoy seguro que esto-, Spike apartó su mano del vientre de la muchacha.-no debe ser esa gran experiencia de la que hablan muchas mujeres acerca del embarazado. Estoy seguro que el alumbramiento les hará perder la razón-. Shaithee, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, vio una medio sonrisa en el rostro de Spike cuando este se volvió hacia ella.-Pero, por supuesto, no tendrán mucho tiempo para ello antes de convertirse en la primera fast food del crío.

Dejó atrás a la futura madre, y comida, para volver con la atractiva Shaithee a la que cogió desprevenida por la cintura y atrajo contra su cuerpo reduciendo cualquier tipo de distancia que pudiera haber entre ellos.

-Mis felicitaciones para la futura madre-. Dijo Spike antes de besarla, con gran delicadeza, en ambas mejillas.

Una felicitación por el gran acontecimiento que iba a tener a lugar en pocos minutos. Resulta imposible el poder distinguirlo en su rostro escamoso pero, no había ninguna duda, por su respuesta corporal indicaba que se había ruborizado.

Spike lo sabía. Había muy pocas cosas que pudieran escaparse a los sentidos tan agudos y precisos de un vampiro, y mucho menos a uno que los ha estado poniendo a punto durante tanto tiempo. Sabía que Shaithee disfrutó con aquel gesto por su parte.

Algo que Spike no iba a desaprovechar.

Manteniéndola bien sujeta por la cintura, Spike se apoderó de sus labios a los que empezó a besar con intensidad, logrando sorprenderla y que separase sus labios por ello; momento aprovechado por Spike para meterle la lengua y descubrir el sabor de la de Shaithee. Quien, si por aquellos dos besitos en la mejilla había llegado a ruborizarse, ahora, con estos besos en profundidad, sentía como perdía las fuerzas en sus piernas que, de no tenerla Spike bien sujeta por la cintura, habría terminado en el suelo.

La cola de Shaithee pasó de estar enroscada en su propia pierna para hacer lo propio en la pierna de Spike. Parecía ser un indicativo de que la acción de Spike no le resultaba para nada desagradable o que quisiera que la detuviera.

La docena de humanos presentes se encontraban totalmente boquiabiertos viendo como aquel vampiro estaba realizando semejante avance sobre su idolatrada jefa.

Cuando hubo la necesidad de detener aquellos besos porque, aunque Spike no necesitaba parar para respirar, Shaithee tenía que recuperar el aliento, esta se llevó el labio inferior del vampiro entre sus colmillos hasta que lo liberó tras rasgárselo.

-Me parece que eres de las que le gustan el juego duro, pet-. Los ojos de Spike brillaban con fuerza y deseo.

-Debería advertirte una cosa, Spike-. Las manos de Shaithee acariciaban el torso expuesto del vampiro.-Si no quedo satisfecha devoro a mi pareja y si me deja totalmente satisfecha puedo necesitar un bocado así que…

Spike le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No te preocupes por mí, luv. Cuando acabe contigo no tendrás fuerzas ni para levantar una garra contra mí.

-… ¿una promesa?-. Susurró con su sensual tono de voz.

-No, pet-. El brazo en la cintura de Shaithee se agarró con más fuerza.-Un hecho.

Si el ver a Shaithee ser besada por Spike había sorprendido a sus minions, mucho más se quedaron cuando Spike la dejó fuera de combate con un tremendo puñetazo que, por muy poco, no le llegó a romper el cuello, o la mandíbula.

Shaithee se desplomó con una gracia natural, casi como un movimiento de baile, sobre el brazo de Spike, reclinándose de espaldas y dejando su cabeza colgando hacia atrás.

Aquello fue un acto tan imprevisto que ninguno supo que hacer al quedarse congelados ante semejante imagen. Por suerte, o por desgracia, la realidad de lo que iba a suceder a continuación acabó mostrándose cuando Spike colocó el cuerpo de Shaithee pegado al suyo y cogió su cuello con su mano libre forzándolo hasta llegar a su límite de tolerancia antes de llegar a quebrarse y, deteniéndose en ese preciso instante, dirigió su atención a aquellos que observaban atónitos la escena.

-Espero que nadie piense que esto ha sido porque no me hubiera gustado su modo de besar, aunque fuera muy parecido a aquella vez en que Dru se había puesto las botas de piel de serpiente de la chica que había cenado y empezamos un juego que…-, Spike recuperó el sentido de la realidad cuando los rápidos latidos de aquella gente empezaron a resonar en sus oídos.-bueno, muy bien, chicos. Ya sé que no sois tan imbéciles como aparentáis pero para los que no han estado atentos a la historia les diré que, si no liberáis a estas pobres desgraciadas, con complejo de inmaculadas, e impedís que den a luz a unos cuantos putos lagartos, el suave, y frágil, cuello de Shaithee dirá la última palabra de esta historia-. Spike alargó el nombre de Shaithee de la misma manera en que lo hacía ella misma.

Se trataba de un plan bastante sencillo, por lo que había dos posibilidades para su posible resolución. Que todo saliera como estaba planeado o, al contrario, la situación le explotase en la cara, y no sería la primera vez, ni siquiera de manera literal o figurativamente.

Amenazar a las masas de minions con la muerte de su líder para que no se lo pensaran dos veces en seguir las órdenes que les diera su captor; en este caso, Spike. Por eso mismo no comprendió que su amenaza no pareciera ser tomada en serio ya que, en vez de realizarla como deberían estar haciendo, aquellos, ya tan imbéciles como aparentaban, se encontraban murmurando entre ellos.

El fino oído de Spike era capaz de escuchar aquella, supuesta, conversación privada pero no podía creerse lo que escuchaba.

-¡Hey! ¿Estáis ciegos, sordos o qué? Debéis saber que no me gusta el tener que repetir las cosas así que haced lo que he dicho ahora mismo si no queréis escuchar suena el cuello de Shaithee al romperse.

El murmullo desapareció cuando llegaron a la única resolución que veían posible. Y, para sorpresa de Spike, no era la que estaba esperando que tomaran.

-No lo haremos, vampiro-. Dijo uno de aquellos humanos alzándose como portavoz del grupo.-El deseo de nuestra Señora Shaithee es que sus vástagos lleguen a nuestro mundo sin importar lo que, o quien, se tenga que sacrificar para poder conseguirlo. Ni su propia vida tiene importancia en comparación.

Spike no podía creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo… una vez más. Debía de ser una maldita broma pesada, un dichoso bluff para tratar de engañarle… podía serlo pero, por desgracia para él, podía sentir como lo que le habían dicho era cierto.

Cumplirían los deseos de Shaithee incluso sacrificándola en el proceso.

_¡¡Malditas madres!!_-. Se recordó Spike una vez más.-_Arriesgando todo por sus hijos_.

Sin añadir nada más, al no resultar necesario decir nada más, aquellos humanos empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia Spike, rodeándolo. Sabían que tenían muchas posibilidades para derrotar a un vampiro con un chip antiviolencia en la cabeza. Y, para cumplir con su misión, lo harían.

_¿Cómo diablos te acabas metiendo en este tipo de problemas, Spike?_

__________

Nada de aquello le había gustado desde que vio el primer desvío por unas, supuestas, obras en la calzada. Por supuesto que, cuando siguieron sucediéndose uno tras otro, apartándolos de las principales calles y desviándolos hacia unas oscuras y solitarias calles en su lugar, supo que se encontraban en un lío mucho mayor de lo esperado.

Estaba claro que habían supuesto, correctamente, que nunca se habrían atrevido a entablar un combate en el propio hospital para no poner en peligro a nadie. Ni a los enfermos, a los trabajadores del hospital ni a la muchacha que trataban de poner a salvo. Por lo que era lógico pensar en que tuvieran un plan para la evacuación de la chica y fue, precisamente, ese plan a lo que habían decidido atacar.

Lanzando un contingente mártir se les hizo creer que iba a tratarse de un ataque común contra aquellos que se interponían en la realización de su misión, por lo que tenían que llevarse a la chica del hospital a un lugar más seguro.

Les habían preparado un circuito para llevarlos a donde ellos querían que fueran.

Giles detuvo el coche pisando con fuerza el freno quemando, un poco más, los neumáticos y demostrando lo bien que iban estos como también lo hacían los cinturones de seguridad.

-Si continuamos con esto caeremos en su trampa, Buffy-. Le habló a través del espejo retrovisor. Pero antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta recibió una fuerte palmada en su hombro derecho.-¡Ouch! ¿Anya?

La ex-demonio le estaba lanzando dardos con su mirada, o más bien maldiciones pues era más familiar con estas últimas.

-Y como vuelvas a frenar de esta manera me vas a romper por la mitad, estúpido ex-bibliotecario en paro-. Estaba claro que su salud era un tema con el que no se debía jugar.-Me parece que al descubrir lo frágil que soy os habéis decidido a hacerme daño a cada posibilidad que se os presenta.

Y como si quisieran darle la razón a Giles, tras ellos aparecieron una docena de demonios que corrían hacia el coche. A Anya no le gustó para nada como había cambiado la situación.

-Muy bien, no me volveré a quejar por ese frenazo que pudo haberme roto las costillas porque ahora me preocupa mucho más esos demonios que se acercan corriendo con claras intenciones de matarnos-. Pero, para sorpresa de sus acompañantes, Anya se puso muy contenta de golpe.-Oh, a lo mejor sólo se contentan con la chica.

Buffy no tenía tiempo para un debate con Anya sobre prioridades así que levantó a la muchacha, cogiéndola en brazos, y saltó fuera del coche.

-Giles, debes marcharte ahora mismo. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Sin añadir nada más salió corriendo dejando a sus amigos solos contra aquella horda de demonios.

Una vez más, los neumáticos marcaron el suelo cuando Giles hizo que el coche diera un giro de 180 grados, sin moverse del sitio, hasta dejarlo de frente a los demonios. En ese momento pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo.

-Oi, no pensarás estrellarte contra ellos, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes qué eso podría hacer que tuviera un accidente y salir herida de todo esto?-. Las quejas de Anya parecían darle más velocidad al coche.-Deberías tener cuidado porque si llegas a romper tu pene rojo no creo que puedas llegar a explicarle a los del seguro lo sucedido para que te paguen. ¡Un momento! Eso quiere decir que no podrás pagarme la factura de mis futuras heridas-. La preocupación de Anya solamente empezó a sonar sincera cuando acabó por referirse a si misma.-Además recuerda que soy una pasajera inocente. Yo. Y debes evitar que algo malo pueda llegar a sucederme. El poder conducir no es un placer sino un privilegio. Un placer es poder seguir disfrutando del pene de Xander después de que todo esto acabe… y me refiero a mí con lo de disfrutar del pene de Xander porque a ti no pienso dejártelo si por tu culpa me matas con tu dichoso coche fálico.

Giles no sabía como hizo para no estrellarse a causa del monólogo de Anya. Por suerte para ambos, más para Anya por lo visto, y para el coche nuevo de Giles, los demonios los esquivaron con suma facilidad para poder continuar a su objetivo principal. La chica que ya se lea había escapado previamente y que no podía hacerlo por una segunda vez.

Ni siquiera teniendo la ayuda de la Slayer de su parte.

Cual fue su sorpresa, al girar al final del callejón hacia la única salida posible, el encontrarse con el callejón sin salida previsto pero con la Slayer dispuesta a entablar combate en su defensa de la muchacha. La cual se encontraba apoyada contra la pared del fondo con la Slayer frente a ella, a unos siete metros de distancia, para evitar que la pelea pudiera llegar a involucrarla directamente.

Era un pensamiento inútil porque los demonios no pensaban luchar contra la Slayer, sólo superarla e ir contra la chica para matarla. Eso si, si luego tenían que morir a sus manos pues lo harían. Era mucho mejor que lo que Shaithee les tendría preparado por su nuevo error.

Buffy corrió para entrar en colisión contra los demonios pero, por desgracia, se trataban de demasiados para que ella sola pudiera llegar a detenerlos. Únicamente logró parar a cuatro con sus propias manos, y a otros tres tras golpearles usando a alguno de los demonios. El resto logró pasar.

Cinco demonios, que únicamente tenían en mente la idea de arrancar la poca vida que pudiera quedarle a la muchacha, contra una chica inconsciente e indefensa.

Buffy corrió con toda su alma… sin mirar atrás, poniendo toda la distancia que le fuera posible entre ella y la chica a la que había prometido que nada malo le iba a suceder mientras le quedara un soplo de aire en su cuerpo.

Se lo había prometido a su madre.

Los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para salir de allí lo más rápido que le fuera posible a una Slayer y superarlo.

La garra de uno de los demonios se hundió en el cráneo de la muchacha rompiéndolo como si fuera una sandía madura.

Otras garras se clavaron en su pecho.

Un pulmón fue perforado y desgarrado.

Un corazón arrancado.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 15: Cuestión de confianza.**

______________________________

Será mejor que corra un tupido velo ante el final del capítulo y dejémoslo para otra ocasión el tratar con lo ocurrido. Si, mejor veamos lo sucedido al principio…

Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero, ¿en qué estará pensando Spike? ¿Es uno de los buenos o de los malos? ¿El Big Bad? O, simplemente, Spike.

Por lo menos Shaithee se llevó un recuerdo antes del golpe… con un beso. Supongo que no se quejará aunque, si así fuera, no creo que pueda hacerlo mucho mientras siga inconsciente.

A los lectores de este fic os agradecería que sigáis leyéndolo, a ver si os animáis, y dejáis alguna **REVIEW** como han hecho:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Willing Slave**.

Daros las gracias por ello y esperar a que el próximo capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado. Esperemos que ahí se aclare algo más de lo sucedido… o no, quién sabe.

Gracias por leer y por dejar **REVIEWS**.

Nos leemos.^^


	16. Chapter 15

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 15: Cuestión de confianza.**

El que hubiera un silencio sepulcral, únicamente roto por los latidos y respiraciones que su fino oído no podía evitar captar, daba al lugar una atmósfera bastante peligrosa. Acorde al propio aspecto que tenía la sala.

No podía llegar a decirse que Spike pudiera encontrarse en una situación muy cómoda en estos precisos momentos. Aquí, rodeado de humanos, imbéciles o leales, aún no estaba decidido en que categoría colocarlos, aparte de la de futuros cadáveres. Aunque, a pesar de todos estos alegres pensamientos, sabía que eran capaces de provocarle un dolor soportadamente molesto e intenso con el solo hecho de dejarse golpear por él.

Y parecía ser que su valiosísimo rehén no le servía para nada, a no ser que contases lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo y escuchar toda aquella sangre recorriéndolo e invitándole a que diera un trago a su salud.

_Tal vez para celebrar el salir con vida… con mi no-vida de aquí_.

Por mucho que pudiera apretar aquel cuello tan esbelto no le iba a servir para nada más que perder un inútil escudo contra aquellos humanos. Pero era en este tipo de situaciones cuando Spike daba lo mejor de si mismo, con su muerte pendiente sobre su cabeza amenazándolo con perderla, y, por ello, a pesar del peligro en el que se encontraba logró ver, sino una salida, si una solución a un problema.

Bueno, quien dice ver quiere decir oír. Y quien dice salida a un problema puede estar refiriéndose a saltar al fuego para alejarse de unas inofensivas chispas; pero, como le ocurre últimamente, Spike no tenía ni voz ni voto en la elección a tomar.

Un golpe, ahogado por la distancia, atrajo la atención de Spike hacia la puerta por donde habían bajado hasta este lugar los mismos humanos que le amenazaban en estos mismos instantes. Bueno, por lo menos hasta que algunos de ellos siguieron la vista del vampiro hacia la puerta la cual, en esos precisos momentos, reventó en mil pedazos y, uno de los humanos que se habían quedado arriba vigilando la zona para evitar más inesperadas visitas, como la hecha por Spike, la atravesó, inconsciente, golpeando a varios de sus compañeros derribándolos por la fuerza del impacto.

-Creo que esta es mi entrada-. Dijo una voz alegre y despreocupada, casi infantilmente juguetona.

Por muchos años que llegara a vivir, y que esperaba que fueran muchos más de los que ya lleva sobre su espalda, Spike nunca podría llegar a olvidar esa voz pues le acompañaría hasta el mismísimo fin de sus noches y días. Su muerte, su segunda muerte, por supuesto.

Todos los humanos, conscientes, se apartaron de los caídos y se fueron alejando de la puerta destrozada con claras muestras de confusión en sus rostros. No eran capaces de entender qué podía haber sucedido para que esto estuviera pasando. Todos sabían que ninguno de los demonios a las órdenes de Shaithee llegaría a hablar pues morirían primero antes de traicionar a su señora.

Realmente no lo llegaban a comprender, y eso que la respuesta estaba allí mismo con todos ellos desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-Mira quien por fin hace su aparición-. Habló con gran sarcasmo en su tono de voz.-¿Ha tenido algún problema de última hora, princesa? ¿No sabías qué modelito ponerte para la fiesta, Slayer? ¿O es qué debías _echarle_ una mano a lo que llamas novio?

Buffy le ignoró como si no estuviera presente porque, desde que había entrado en la sala, sólo podía ver a las seis chicas cautivas y a punto de sufrir una de las experiencias más traumáticas que pudieran llegar a imaginarse. Si es podía llegar a ser cierto.

Los ojos de Buffy se entrecerraron mientras un brillo peligroso los iluminaba. Su ceño fruncido no hacía sino aumentar la sensación de peligro y agobio en la atmósfera.

-¿Por qué siguen las chicas sujetas y a punto de dar a luz?

No se lo preguntó a Spike de manera directa, ni tampoco a los minions de la mujer-reptil que podía ver que Spike usaba como rehén. Pero quería una respuesta.

-¿Por qué?-. La voz de Spike, tranquila y alegre en contraposición a la de Buffy que se había vuelto seca y peligrosa, fue la que se ofreció a dar una respuesta. Seguramente no la que quería Buffy pero no se puede tener todo lo que uno quiere.-Vamos, Slayer. Ya sé que soy malo pero, ¿cómo iba a dejarte sin la oportunidad de desenvolver esos regalos? Si parecen las Navidades que no tuve este último año.

-… Spike…

Vale, estaba claro que no era el momento para tener un poco de diversión a costa de la Slayer pero, vamos, se trata de Spike, ¿cómo podías llegar a pensar que no fuera a aprovecharse de la situación?

-Bah, me parece que a alguien se le acabó su acondicionador-. En vez de desentumecer su propio cuello fue el de Shaithee al que desentumeció.-Pues resulta que aquí, los señores, que siguen las órdenes dadas por Big Mum. El alumbramiento está por encima de todos, incluida la propia vida de Shaithee-. Spike volvió a alargar el nombre del demonio.-Aunque eso ya da igual contigo aquí porque ahora, cuando uno de esos malnacidos, ¿lo captas?, asome la cabeza de entre las piernas de alguna de las chicas pues sólo tienes que arrancársela.

Todos sabían que eso era muy cierto. O Spike o la Slayer pero uno de ellos iba a matar a los recién nacidos antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de devorar a las chicas. Ni siquiera tendrían tiempo ni para llegar completamente a esta dimensión.

-No voy a permitir que alguna de estas chicas vaya a dar a luz a un demonio, ni siquiera parcialmente, porque, como llegue a suceder, y aunque sea algo que va en contra de todo lo que pienso y me han enseñado, mataré a todos los implicados-. Los ojos verdes de Buffy recorrieron a cada uno de aquellos hombres para dejar muy claras sus intenciones.-Aunque sean humanos.

El tono de voz usado indicaba que estaba hablando muy en serio, lo que empezó a asustar a los presentes pues sabían que no se podían detener los nacimientos. En cambio Spike sonreía satisfecho de comprobar como Buffy podía llegar a ser capaz de cruzar la línea que la separaba de él.

El mismo hombre que había hablado a Spike volvió a tomar la palabra del grupo. La palidez de su rostro asustaba porque era incluso mayor que la del vampiro.

-… pe-pero es que… no… no se pu-pueden detener… los naci-nacimientos-. Casi no tenía ni voz para poder hacerse rogar.

-Una muy mala respuesta considerando lo que os estáis jugando.

Entonces Buffy miró de reojo lo bien que se lo estaba pasando Spike en clara contraposición a lo que iban a tener que sufrir aquellas chicas y no le pareció nada justo.

A pesar de todo lo que pasó, seguía sin ser justo.

-Esto también va por ti, Spike-. Buffy se volvió lo suficiente para que pudiera ver que hablaba en serio.-Sufrirás lo mismo que ellas.

A pesar de aquella amenaza, para nada velada, Spike no cambió su rostro sereno y de plena satisfacción.

-Y yo que creía que tenías claro lo de que los vampiros no podemos tener hijos, luv-. Spike clavó sus ojos en los de Buffy sin temor mientras ella le miraba sin pestañear.-Y estas chicas tampoco los tendrán… por lo menos no hoy.

Con un giro le rompió el cuello a Shaithee cuyo crujido resonó por toda la sala. Su cuerpo, una vez liberado del abrazo de Spike, se derrumbó sobre el suelo con sus ojos cerrados; sin saber que había muerto ni por qué lo había hecho, ni cómo.

Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa y totalmente atónitos, los humanos se desplomaron sobre sus rodillas viendo como todo había llegado a su fin de manera abrupta e imprevista. No eran capaces de conciliar lo que había hecho Spike a pesar de haberse mostrado tan indiferentes a su amenaza. Pero, si ellos se encontraban decaídos, entonces Buffy estaba totalmente fuera de juego. No entendía por qué Spike había podido matar a aquella demonio que se encontraba completamente indefensa.

Aunque fueran demonios no le gustaba tener que matarlos sin ningún motivo válido para hacerlo.

_¿Y cuál es el motivo para que Spike siga en este mundo volviéndote loca?_

-¿A qué diablos ha venido eso, Spike?-. El estridente tono de Buffy hacía daño más que con sus palabras.-Podríamos haber intentado obligarla a detener los embarazos. No pensaste que seguramente ella si sabía como poder hacerlo-. Buffy se quedó callada cuando Spike se puso el índice sobre sus labios para indicarle que estaba hablando de más. Por supuesto que esto no le gustó nada a la Slayer.

_Esto es el colmo_-. Pensó Buffy para si misma.-_Si lo que quería era que me callase que hubiera puesto el dedo sobre mis labios no sobre los suyos…… y yo no acabo de pensar eso, así que no vuelvas a pensar en eso…_

-Spike, más te vale no estar mandándome callar porque sino aquí…

Sin decir nada separó lentamente el índice de los labios y señaló hacia donde se encontraban las chicas embarazadas o, más bien, en donde estaban porque, mientras Buffy las estaba viendo, sus enormes barrigas de nueve meses parecían ir retrocediendo en el tiempo de gestación hasta el momento anterior a que fueran preñadas.

Al mismo tiempo, aquellas extrañas mesas en donde estaban sujetas fueron deshaciéndose para terminar por revelar, tras la sustancia verdosa, unas simples mesas metálicas. Seguramente esa cosa verde formaba parte del embarazo interrumpido.

Con decisión, y sin una pizca de amabilidad, les quitó a seis de los hombres las batas blancas, que gritaban: hospital; para cubrir los cuerpos desnudos de las chicas que ya habían recuperado la esbeltez natural de cada uno de ellos.

-Tch, ¡qué aburrida eres, Slayer!-. Se burló Spike mientras encendía un cigarrillo, tras comprobar que no había peligro de volar todo por los aires. Tomó una calada y exhaló el humo hacia Buffy con estudiada lentitud.-Mirar no hace ningún daño.

En eso Buffy no podía estar más en desacuerdo.

-Si para quién miras.

Dicho esto buscaron unas cuerdas con las que fueron atando a estos médicos del Infierno. A pesar del dolor que le producía, Spike no se contenía al apretar con fuerza.

Una vez todos estuvieron bien sujetos, Buffy centró toda su atención en las chicas que continuaban inconscientes pero que, a pesar de ello, parecían encontrarse en buen estado. Lo primero que tenían que hacer era sacarlas de allí. Al volverse hacia donde se encontraba Spike, para explicárselo, se lo encontró justo detrás suya. Tan cerca que casi llega a chocar con él.

En su rostro la sonrisa del gato que atrapó al ratón pero en su mano no tenía precisamente un roedor.

-Este es otro de esos momentos en que no puedes hacerlo todo tú sola, ¿verdad que no, pet?

Buffy le quitó el celular de la mano y se volvió hacia donde estaban las chicas mientras marcaba el número del hospital. Lo que fuera que la mantuviera lejos de Spike. En cambio, el vampiro volvió su atención hacia los humanos que habían decidido matarle antes de ofrecerle la respuesta para salvar las vidas de las muchachas.

Su sonrisa era de satisfacción. Su rostro de superioridad.

Se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo la ignorancia en sus rostros.

-Nos engañaste, vampiro-. Logró decir uno de ellos.-Has estado con la Slayer todo el tiempo.

El humo del cigarrillo surgió de entre los dientes que mostraba con su sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, bugger? I´m the great pretender.

__________

Tan pronto todo eran prisas como que de pronto el silencio se hubiera apoderado del hospital una vez la Slayer se hubiera largado con la chica a la que habían venido a matar. Muchos habían caído a manos de Riley, en la entrada del alcantarillado en el sótano.

La señal del ataque. El inicio de su plan.

Tal y como habían supuesto, la Slayer intentó poner a salvo a la chica pero, simplemente, había entrado en el circuito que le habían preparado. Un lugar en donde no existía una salida. Sólo un final.

Muerte.

La chica. La Slayer… y sus amigos.

Nadie saldría con vida de este día.

Ocultando su verdadera naturaleza demoníaca caminaba por los pasillos del hospital dirigiéndose hacia la habitación en donde había estado oculta la chica. No podía creerse que habían pensado que podrían haberla mantenido lejos de sus garras. Era inútil. Cuando supieron que había logrado sobrevivir al atropello, seguro que de una forma milagrosa, la única salida que les quedaba era rematar la venganza de su señora para evitar, de esta manera, el convertirse en el blanco de ella.

En eso no había ninguna duda de que la intervención de Spike había resultado totalmente oportuna para poder mantener sus vidas.

Fue en el momento en que recordó al vampiro cuando llegó hasta la habitación que estaba buscando. Con mucho cuidado de que nadie pudiera verle como un elemento sospechoso, entró de manera cautelosa. Tal y como había esperado la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía. Aunque, para rematar su exploración, también fue a mirar al baño.

Nadie.

Una mueca en su rostro mostró su satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho.

Por supuesto no era que esperase encontrar a alguien en la habitación pero, tras la huída de la chica la última vez, no podían tomar ningún riesgo y asegurarse por completo de que el trabajo estuviera bien hecho. Su señora no les permitiría un segundo error.

Y la muerte no sería lo peor que les aguardaría.

Ya se encontraba en el umbral cuando se encendió una luz en el teléfono que había sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama. Volviéndose empezó a caminar hacia ella pero, pensándoselo mejor, decidió que era innecesario llamar la atención inútilmente contestando al teléfono. Si nadie contestaba ya vendrían a la habitación como debían hacer y la vida seguiría su camino. Ellos no tenían que dejar ningún tipo de evidencia de su presencia y paso para evitar futuras acciones de la Slayer. Eso si, si llegase a sobrevivir a las trampa que le pusieron, por supuesto.

Decidió irse de la habitación al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una llamada interna del hospital, tal vez para avisar de alguna prueba que pensaban hacerle a la muchacha. Y cuando nadie respondiera era seguro que se acercarían hasta la habitación que, al ver como se encontraba por culpa de las prisas en la evacuación de la chica serían capaces de avisar a la policía. No era que la policía de Sunnydale fuera lo mej…

_Algo va mal_.

Lo supo desde que entró en la habitación pero no se había fijado en detalle de nada extraño, o fuera de lo normal, por estar tan confiado en la buena marcha del plan. Se trataba de algo tan obvio que podía verse a simple vista incluso desde el umbral de la puerta o desde el pasillo de simple pasada.

¿Por qué siempre los enigmas parecen tan simples y obvios una vez conocida la respuesta que ocultan?

Cuando volvió la vista de la puerta a la cama para ver de nuevo lo que le había llamado la atención, la realidad le golpeó con fuerza. La realidad que, en esta ocasión, tomo la forma de un bate de baseball que impactó salvajemente contra su cráneo. El sonido de la madera rompiéndose fue acompañado por el del hueso quebrándose. Una salpicadura de impacto pintó una muestra de violencia en la pared con la sangre vertida.

Cuando el cuerpo del demonio tocó el suelo ya se encontraba muerto.

La habitación quedó en silencio hasta que una voz habló en aquel vacío.

-Siempre he pensado que no hay nada mejor que un buen bate de madera.

Como contestación a esa afirmación surgió la voz de Willow del mismísimo aire.

-Con una buena espada seguro que habrías sido capaz de decapitarlo, Xander.

Xander descolgó el teléfono.

-Claro que si, ¿y quién limpiaría toda la sangría resultante?-. Pidió veladamente Xander antes de responder a la llamada.-¿Si? Así es, esta es la habitación de Buffy Summers… por supuesto. Muchas gracias.

Mientras Xander se ocupaba de la llamada surgieron, de la nada, las cabezas de Willow y Tara, de igual manera en que lo había hecho él previamente. Cogiendo al demonio de las piernas lo arrastraron hacia la zona en donde se encontraba la cama justo en la ilusión que ocultaba la verdadera imagen de la cama.

-Hey, ¿cómo va todo, Anne?

-Mándale saludos de nuestra parte, Xand-. Le pidió Willow.

Había en ocasiones, como esta, en la que Xander no podía creer que Willow fuera la inteligente del grupo. Pero, en fin, era su mejor amiga.

-Saludos de Will y los demás… supongo que esta llamada estará llena de buenas noticias… bueno, pues parece que esta historia tendrá un buen final. Me has quitado un gran peso de encima-. Al otro lado Buffy sonrió levemente por la broma de su amigo.-¿Qué necesitas?... muy bien, hablaré con Riley y Giles. No te preocupes que tendrás tus ambulancias… oh, ningún problema-. Xander se acercó a la cama y su cabeza se desvaneció en el aire.

En el interior de la ilusión se encontraba la muchacha tumbada en la cama con mucha mejor cara que nunca, como si supiera que habían ganado la batalla y se encontraba a salvo. Anya tenía cara de aburrimiento pero cuando se cruzó con la mirada de Xander colocó una de sus sonrisas plastificadas en su rostro.

-Buffy se encuentra perfectamente, Anne.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 16: La vida son riesgos que tomar.**

______________________________

Y ya parece ser que todo se ha solucionado gracias a la ayuda de Spike, una vez más y ya van… venga, ¿realmente es necesario explicar lo sucedido en los capítulos anteriores? Me parece que está bastante claro.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por las enviadas a:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Willing Slave**.

**Rosalufer**.

A los demás lectores esperar que un día de estos, antes de que el fic llegue a su fin, ver si pueden dejar sus opiniones al respecto del mismo.

Hasta entonces me despido de todos ustedes.

Nos leemos.^^


	17. Chapter 16

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 16: La vida son riesgos que tomar.**

Xander empujaba una camilla donde llevaba, oculto bajo una sábana, unas cuantas para ser más exactos, el cuerpo sin vida del demonio al que le había matado de un Home Run. Como no podían dejarlo bajo la cama en la habitación donde estaban, pensó que lo mejor sería deshacerse del cuerpo de la manera en que lo estaban haciendo en estos mismos instantes.

Llevárselo a Riley para que lo arrojase al alcantarillado.

¿Cómo era que a nadie le extrañase ver surgir tantos cadáveres de demonios del desagüe de Sunnydale? Esto era algo que había que agradecerle al ex-alcalde y ex–serpiente Wilkins III y a su sistema de eliminación de basuras, y demonios, que instaló en las alcantarillas justo antes de llegar a que desagüen en el mar. Un sistema mejorado tras la huída de los ex-componentes del equipo de natación del Instituto de Sunnydale.

__________

Desde que había estado hablando con Xander, Buffy no había vuelto a decir ni una palabra más, poniendo toda su atención, y preocupación, en el bienestar de las seis chicas que permanecían inconscientes. Lo cual, en cierto sentido, era mejor para no tener que explicarles, o intentarlo por lo menos, en qué las habían envuelto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se refería a ellas como chicas porque no tenía ni idea de cuales eran sus nombres.

-¿Dónde están los datos de las chic…?

Buffy se había dado la vuelta hacia el grupo de humanos, de estos no le apetecía saber sus nombres, para encontrarse delante de ella, dándole la espalda, a Spike que parecía estar disfrutando con el hecho de asustar a los humanos. Parecía que los estuviera mirando como quien mira unos pasteles en el escaparate de una pastelería. Sino fuera porque Buffy sabía que Spike no mordería a alguien tan asqueroso como aquellos, se empezaría a preocupar. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que Spike la estuviera tapando cuando tenía la intención de hablar con ellos.

-Spike, quítate de en medio-. Le pidió, con contenida amabilidad.

-No te preocupes, Slayer-. Habló Spike sin molestarse a mirar para ella.-Estos buggers pueden verte sin problemas.

Aquello ahogó un suspiro en la garganta de Buffy. No podía creerse lo que le había dicho Spike con tanto descaro, a pesar de que estábamos hablando de Spike. Pasándose las manos por sus caderas no pudo evitar recordar el dibujo, de ella, que había hecho Giles durante el incidente de los Gentlemen.

_¿Es qué todo el mundo piensa que estoy gorda?_

Vale que a Giles no le podía hacer nada más que ponerle mal de ojo, no real porque no sabía hacerlo, y protestarle verbalmente, y con gestos en esa ocasión, pero con Spike era otra cosa. Con él estaba más liberada para poder actuar.

-Que te quites de en medio-. Le volvió a pedir Buffy, aunque esta vez acompañado por un codazo en su costado derecho que surtió el efecto deseado.

-¡¡BLOODYHELL!!-. Spike fue apartado con el codazo, no contenido, de Buffy.-¡¿Cuál es tu bloody problema, Slayer?!

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Buffy encaró a Spike pero lo que podía ver el vampiro en aquellos ojos no era furia, ira o enfado sino, más bien, algo de molestia pero de la vertiente de la tristeza. Ya no era la Slayer sino Buffy quien estaba ante él.

-Has insinuado que estoy gorda, estúpido-. Aunque muy bien podía cambiar rápidamente a la Slayer y la furia.-¡¡Yo no estoy gorda!!......, ¿verdad?

Spike no podía creerse que pudiera estar teniendo este tipo de conversación con la Slayer. Realmente había caído muy bajo para que pudiera estar pasando esto. Aunque también podía llegar a culparse a si mismo por pasar tiempo con Joyce y Dawn pero…

_Nah, la culpa es de la Slayer_.

-Lo que estás es idiota, Slayer-. Spike puso mala cara. Realmente era una conversación absurda.-Quería decir que no te paras quieta y podían verte detrás mía moviéndote. Vamos, ni que yo pudiera llegar a ocultar a alguien.

-Claro, con el poco cuerpo que tienes…-. Pero Buffy se controló antes de ponerse a recordar demasiado gráficamente el cuerpo de Spike. Un cuerpo que había podido ver en todo su esplendor. Y la manera en que Spike la estaba mirando, algo confundido, pero con la ceja levantada y una medio sonrisa…-que te quites de delante.

Spike hizo lo que le pidió Buffy, incluso le ofreció una inclinación exagerada, pero no se quedó callado, tal y como habría querido Buffy.

-Yo diría que incluso deberías comer bastante más que te encuentras casi en los huesos, Slayer.

-Claro, no todos podemos tener un cuerpo delgado pero bien trabajado como…-, y otra vez su lengua hablando de más.-… Keanu Reeves…. Ahora cállate y no molestes.

La verdad era que no podía entender la facilidad con que Spike podía hacerla olvidar lo que tenía en mente y ser arrastrada a absurdas situaciones de lo más… normales, aunque ese no fuera el caso para ella siendo la Slayer. Era muy extraño que fuera un vampiro, y uno que es su enemigo, el que fuera capaz de hacer que se sintiera como una chica normal y corriente.

-¿Dónde tenéis los datos de las chicas que habéis capturado?-. Pidió saber Buffy pero las caras de los hombres eran de confusión, o serían de miedo.-¿Qué sucede?

-Vamos, Slayer-. Intervino Spike para desesperación de Buffy.-Está claro que no guardaron ningún tipo de datos, para qué si ya las tenían en donde querían y a punto de realizar la misión para la que las habían secuestrado-. Spike le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal.-Si lo que quieres es sus datos tendrás que obtenerlos por la vía habitual pero deberías estar contenta con que estén de una pieza.

La mirada que les lanzó a los culpables de la presencia de las chicas fue aterradora pero, a su pesar, no podía estar en desacuerdo con Spike. Tendrían que esperar a descubrir sus identidades por los causes habituales.

_Por lo menos siguen con vida y no han tenido que sufrir esos horribles embarazos en sus últimas consecuencias…_

Cierto, habían logrado detener aquellos embarazos e impedido que pudieran llegar a dar a luz pero, ¿cómo lo habían logrado exactamente? Spike parecía ignorar lo que debía hacerse y aquellos hombres admitieron que no podían detener los alumbramientos.

Entonces, de pronto, todo se solucionó.

-¿Sabías que matándola se acabaría con los embarazos, Spike?-. Buffy no podía dejar de tener esta creciente sensación de alarma.-¿O sólo fue un golpe de suerte?

Spike se encontraba fumando su segundo cigarrillo y parecía más ocupado con sus propios pensamientos como para molestarse en darse cuenta de que Buffy le volvía a estar hablando.

-¿Dónde está el hijo de Buffy?-. Le preguntó el vampiro al portavoz de los humanos.

Buffy sintió una punzada dolorosa al escuchar la pregunta de Spike mientras que el hombre no parecía entenderla, molestando bastante a Spike. Por supuesto que no era su culpa por desconocer la broma del vampiro.

El rostro de Spike se acercó peligrosamente al del humano mientras iba adquiriendo su verdadero semblante con el humo brotando de entre aquellas fauces. Ofrecía una imagen pavorosa.

-El bicho muerto que dio a luz la chica que se os escapó…-, Spike hizo una pausa que duró la mirada de reojo a Buffy antes de volver de nuevo a los ojos del hombre.-… dos veces.

La mirada del hombre se encontró con la mirada endurecida de la Slayer pero no estaba muy seguro de si iba dirigida a él o a Spike, o posiblemente a ambos.

-Tras aquella puerta-. Señaló con la frente una puerta metálica bastante oxidada.

Dejando atrás al humano, arrodillado y derrotado como sus compañeros, se plantó ante aquella puerta. No necesitó los ojos para ver que Buffy se acercó hasta él, permaneciendo a su espalda.

Sin ningún tipo de ceremonia abrió la puerta.

Lo allí presente consiguió arrebatare una mueca de desagrado a la Slayer pero no por lo repugnante de la propia criatura muerta, sino porque sabía que aquella cosa la había dado a luz, a la fuerza, una chica inocente. Obligada por el demonio que Spike llamó Shaithee. Obligada por humanos. Y esto si que le daba náuseas a Buffy.

El cuerpo del demonio se encontraba postrado sobre una mesa con claros signos ceremoniales por su muerte alrededor. A ninguno de los dos le interesaba lo más mínimo todo aquello.

-No se puede negar que el bastardo es feo como cualquier recién nacido pero, créeme cuando te digo, que no se trata del más desagradable de los que he tenido la desgracia de haber visto-. Buffy se volvió hacia las chicas ignorando las palabras de Spike tanto como le fuera posible el poder hacerlo.-Esto seguro que te hace replantearte en serio todo ese tema de tener hijos, ¿eh, Slayer?

Al no obtener respuesta Spike decidió, con cierta confusión por sus acciones, tal vez para evitarse futuros problemas, cerrar la puerta tras, eso si, arrojar en su interior el cadáver de Shaithee sin muchas ceremonias. Podría ser porque la puerta se encontraba frente a las chicas y si llegaran a despertarse alguna de ellas, estaba seguro, aquella visión podría, sino acabar por enloquecerlas, matarlas de la fuerte impresión. O apartarse del sexo durante el resto de sus días. Algo que, viendo aquellos cuerpos, le parecía un gran desperdicio a ojos de Spike.

Era capaz de sentir como los nervios de Buffy se estaban templando y que, una cosa más, podía acabar por desbordar el vaso de su paciencia. También sabía que ella se encontraba caminando sobre el filo de su autocontrol con los ojos vendados. Se guiaba por sus instintos, lo cual ofrecía grandes sorpresas de vez en cuando.

El que Spike siguiera con vida a estas alturas encabezaba la lista.

Con una gran ternura le acarició el rostro a una de las muchachas, pasándole los dedos entre su cabello oscuro de grandes rizos. Aquella delicadeza, tan dulce, tan… maternal, parecía aliviar la dureza en las facciones de Buffy.

En ese preciso momento Spike llegó a comprender su error pero, incapaz de asumirlo, lo enterró en lo más fondo de su mente al no verle una utilidad.

-Oh, vamos Slayer, no te pongas así. En mi caso lo que ves es lo que hay pero… tú-, empezó a hablarle Spike sin conseguir totalmente su atención.-… bueno, debo confesar que he visto tus fotos y no puedo decir que fueras, no sé, un querubín precisamente.

También la propia Buffy era capaz de llegar a comprender lo que oía y le provocaba, para luego dejarlo en su mente bien guardado en un segundo plano, en lo más hondo de su mente, hasta que, si llegase a darse el caso, que fuera necesario recuperarlo por un buen motivo.

-No me has respondido, Spike.

Se trataba de un tono frío que ya había tenido el disgusto de escuchar anteriormente. Cada vez más a menudo sabiendo que se encontraba enjaulado en su mente, incapaz de devolverle lo que recibía sin sufrir por ello.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga, pet? Durante toda mi existencia en busca de diversión y Slayers, para matar más que el tiempo, me encontraba con toda clase de demonios y criaturas de lo más extrañas. Tenía que conocerlos para poder reírme de ellos mientras le arrancaba la vida de sus cuerpos-. Spike arrojó la colilla al suelo aplastándola con vehemencia con una de sus botas.-Soy un pozo de sabiduría, Slayer. Entre tú y yo, pet. Yo me he tomado mucho más en serio mi papel en este mundo nuestro de lo que tú lo has hecho.

Fue entonces cuando uno de los humanos se atrevió a hablar, tal vez al ver que ya nada importaba.

-Eres un embustero, vampiro-. Soltó de improviso para callarse con la misma rapidez con la que habló. Parecía como si estuviera recapacitando su intervención pero lo que hizo fue escupirle a Spike y, aunque no llegó a darle, la intención es lo que cuenta.-Ni siquiera mereces ser llamado de esa manera. No eres nada… salvo un completo mentiroso. No conocías a nuestra señora, ni sabes nada sobre su raza…

Sin decir ni una sola palabra lo noqueó de un puñetazo. Si, recibió el castigo por parte del chip por hacerlo pero a Spike le pareció un pago justo al ver la cara aterrada del resto de los humanos.

-Sé que se mueren al romperles el cuello-. Le gritó al humano inconsciente.

Los otros empezaron a temer por sus vidas al comprobar como a la Slayer no parecía importarle nada la acción del vampiro sobre un ser humano indefenso. Y pensaron que, tal vez, la amenaza que les propinó no era una simple bravata.

-Y arriesgaste las vidas de estas chicas con esa acción.

Spike se volvió hacia Buffy y caminó los pocos pasos que les separaban hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial de las chicas.

-Usé la cabeza, Slayer; pero supongo que eso es un tema del que no estás muy al tanto. Examiné los hechos y actué en consecuencia. Nada más. Así que, ¿cuál es el problema?-. La pregunta iba más allá de la curiosidad. Quería hacer daño en varios niveles muy diferentes.-Podría ser el que no hayas sido tú, la Slayer protectora de esos inútiles, quien los salvara y qué sea eso lo que realmente te esté carcomiendo por dentro. Que haya sido yo. El Big Bad el que las salvase. El muerto, el vampiro, el monstruo… a quien odias y detestas. Spike.

Un calor intenso empezó a fraguarse en el interior de Buffy.

-Actuaste de manera precipitada sin conocer las posibles consecuencias de tus actos para las chicas, arriesgando sus vidas en el proceso-. Estaba claro que se encontraba molesta.-¿Y si te hubieras equivocado y la muerte del demonio no hubiera acabado con los embarazos? O, peor aún, y si también hubieras matado a las chicas con ello.

Spike la observaba serio antes de encogerse de hombros quitándole importancia a lo dicho por Buffy.

-Todo en esta vida está lleno de riesgos, Slayer. Y tú, precisamente, deberías saberlo.

-Pero este riesgo lo provocaste tú, Spike.

Cansado no pudo reprimir una maldición.

-¡¡BLOODYHELL!! Es que no puedo entenderlo. Lo intento pero no puedo-. Gritaba Spike mientras sentía la rabia invadir todo su cuerpo.-¿Cuál es tu bloody problema? Si hubieran muerto, casi, podría entender esta exagerada reacción tuya pero no lo están. Siguen con sus inútiles vidas para que puedan sufrir en un futuro no muy lejano. Seis de tus preciosas protegidas seguirán con vida así que por qué no te preocupas por los millones que están sufriendo en estos precisos momentos. Que sufren y mueren mientras te dedicas a discutir esta banalidad. Hombres, mujeres y niños de todas las edades que están siendo torturados, vejados, violados y, por supuesto, asesinados por simple placer pero que a ti le da completamente igual porque te preocupas por seis chicas que no han muerto.

Buffy sabía que tenía razón pero ella seguía insistiendo, tozudamente, en la acción de Spike tachándola de irresponsable.

-Dejaste sus vidas a merced del azar. Si tenías razón bien y si te equivocabas pues mala suerte. Y eso es así porque para ti sus vidas no significan nada, carecen de importancia y valor, puede que ni siquiera sean un número inapreciable en el cómputo mundial. Pero no es así. Toda vida es igual de importante. Ninguna tiene más valor que otra.

Era capaz de sentir el como crecía el calor en el cuerpo de Buffy y eso acabó por hacerle estallar. Es que no entendía cómo se había atrevido a decirle esas cosas después de lo que hizo en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

-… sólo tenía que esperar…-. Se dijo para si mismo.-A ver si te enteras de una vez, Slayer. Cuando dejé inconsciente a Shaithee fui capaz de notar una reacción proveniente de las enormes barrigas de las preñadas y supe que, como toda madre que se precie, estaba unida, en muchos más sentidos de los habituales, a sus hijos. Su vínculo era lo suficientemente estrecho para que reaccionaran al dolor de ella. Por eso supe que su muerte también acabaría matando a su descendencia sin dañar a las chicas. Usé la cabeza.

El rostro de Buffy reflejaba el shock de aquella revelación.

-Eso no quería decir nada pues también podías haber matado a las chicas. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo no puedes verlo?-. Buffy se encaró con Spike.-Si los hijos reaccionaban al dolor de su madre también podrían hacerlo al de sus madres de alquiler. Incluso cuando pretendes hacer el Bien resultas peligroso para los demás.

Esto era demasiado. Spike acabó por estallar incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo a causa de los reproches por parte de Buffy.

-¡¡NO!! ¿¡¿Cómo te atreves?!? Eres una bloody fool, cegada por todo tu odio hacia mí-. Los ojos de Spike la atravesaban la cabeza de Buffy. Su boca mostraba la rabia que sentía. Parecía estar a punto de arrancarle el cuello de un mordisco.-Esos trozos de carne nunca estuvieron en peligro por nada de lo que hice. Mis acciones nunca llegaron a arriesgar sus inútiles vidas. Aunque, viendo el resultado recibiendo todas estas _reprimendas_, ni que fueras el maldito Watcher para darlas, tal vez habría sido mejor que hubieran muerto para tener una verdadera excusa. La verdad es que debí dejar tirada a la chica en la calle y no ayudarla. Donde ninguno de tus amados protegidos movió ni un bloody dedo para ayudarla. ¡¡**Sólo tenía que esperar**!!

Mientras hablaba, o gritaba, parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contenerse y no atacarla… y fue en ese momento preciso cuando Buffy comprendió que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Que las chicas nunca estuvieron en peligro por sus acciones. Que nunca las puso en peligro.

Pero Spike habló antes de que tuviera oportunidad para hacérselo ver.

-Golpeé a Shaithee y sus **hijos** reaccionaron al puñetazo. Sus **hijos**, no las chicas; y lo sé muy bien ya que no sufrí el insoportable dolor de tus bloody quejas y reproches en mi bloody cabeza por culpa del bloody chip.

Era cierto. Si Shaithee estaba unida a sus hijos y estos a las chicas, el golpe que le dio Spike al demonio habría ido dañando a todos los que se encontraban conectados pero sólo afectó a los hijos de Shaithee y no a las chicas. Porque, de haber sido así, el chip se habría activado y freído el cerebro de Spike; pero no lo hizo.

Estaban a salvo.

Algo que Buffy no podía decir ahora mismo pues Spike estaba, poco a poco, dejando de contenerse y en cualquier momento podría llegar a saltarle encima. El chip, en esta ocasión, estaba actuando por el simple deseo de Spike de atacarla. Podía verse como evitaba el gritar por el dolor que le estaba produciendo.

_Y no podría culparle si decidiese tratar de matarme porque soy una idiota… una bloody fool_.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 17: Recogida y cierre.**

______________________________

Pues si, Spike sigue usando la cabeza para sorpresa de mucha gente. Vamos, que todos sabemos que nunca da un paso sin haber previsto los diez siguientes.

Pero siempre resulta difícil confiar en un vampiro si se llama Spike o, le llamaban, William "the Bloody". No la mejor manera de hacerse confiar con semejante historial.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por los **REVIEWS** a lo siguientes lectores:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Willing Slave**.

**Rosalufer**.

Muchas gracias por haber seguido hasta aquí la historia. Y, esperando, a que la sigáis leyendo a partir de aquí. Hehehe

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos.^^


	18. Chapter 17

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 17: Recogida y cierre.**

Podía decirse, sin temor a llegar a equivocarse, que la tensión estaba bastante más que cargada en el ambiente. Y fue, en este preciso momento, cuando hicieron su aparición Xander seguido por Riley y Giles; ambos llevaban sábanas para poder cubrir a las chicas y, así, poder llevarlas hasta las ambulancias que se encontraban en el exterior. Unas ambulancias que habían sido tomadas _prestadas_ del hospital.

Lo primero que vio Xander no fueron el grupo de humanos que se encontraban atados en el suelo, ni la media docena de chicas tumbadas sobre unas mesas y que se encontraban cubiertas por simples batas. No. Lo que Xander vio fue a un iracundo Spike encarándose más que rabioso contra Buffy que parecía… algo, ¿avergonzada?

-Oi, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Spike se apartó de la Slayer, que con la cabeza gacha volvió su atención a las chicas, y, arrebatándole las sábanas a Xander, fue hacia la puerta tras la que se encontraban los cuerpos muertos de Shaithee y su hijo.

-Nada nuevo bajo el Sol-. Respondió lacónico Spike mientras arrancó la puerta de sus goznes de una patada, desapareciendo en el interior de la habitación.

Xander no estaba dispuesto a dejarse avasallar por un vampiro chipeado y fue a recuperar las sábanas pero, con una sola mirada al interior de la habitación, mirada que fue directamente a parar a los cuerpos de Shaithee y su hijo, logró hacerle desistir de tal idea. Lo mejor sería buscar otras en la ambulancia y, de paso, tomar unas buenas bocanadas de aire fresco del exterior.

Cuando subía las escaleras se encontró con Giles y Riley que volvían de dejar a dos de las chicas en una ambulancia.

-Parecen estar solamente inconscientes por puro agotamiento físico a causa del trauma sufrido por el intento de convertirlas en puentes interdimensionales-. Le aclaró Giles a Buffy como si quisiera darle alguna buena noticia al verla tan decaída.

Buffy no dijo nada. Simplemente observaba como su ex-Watcher cogió en brazos a la chica de cabello rizado justo cuando Spike salió de la habitación cargando con los dos cadáveres de los demonios, completamente envueltos en las sábanas, echados sobre sus hombros. No miró para nadie dirigiéndose directamente a las escaleras para irse de allí lo más rápido que le fuera posible, lo cual provocó que casi se llevara por delante a Xander que, por la presencia de los dos cadáveres, se apartó de su camino no con cierta desgana por tener que hacerlo.

Buffy había querido mirar para Spike pero cuando lo vio no pudo evitar apartar su mirada. No era que se sintiera avergonzada, sino porque era culpable de no confiar en un asesino que salvó vidas humanas, varias últimamente; y que se encontrase haciéndolo porque fue ella quien lo puso en esta situación. Claro que podía deberse a que ya la engañara anteriormente y no se fiara por esa misma causa o, tal vez, porque la había atacado esta mañana en la alcantarillas sin motivo alguno.

La verdad era que tenía muchas opciones para elegir una que se ajustase a lo que pudiera estar sintiendo en estos momentos. Y a lo mejor estaba exagerando las cosas al tratarse de Spike. Pero fue ella quien hizo un trato con él, un trato que parecía que se lo había tomado muy en serio. Claro, sino contamos con el referido ataque en las alcantarillas, por supuesto. Y, aún así, tampoco fue para tanto. Si, vale que le dolió pero estaba segura que le había dolido más a Spike que a ella.

Nadie dijo nada respecto a la actitud de Spike porque, era obvio, que algo había sucedido entre ellos dos y, sabiendo lo susceptible que se puede poner Buffy, era mejor permanecer en silencio hasta que fuera ella quien sacase el tema. Mientras tanto se llevaron a otras dos chicas dejando a solas a Buffy y Riley.

Buffy podía ver la preocupación en aquellos ojos y decidió sacudirse sus problemas con Spike para más tarde; cuando no tuviera, a un celoso y experto luchador contra demonios, novio cerca que pudiera ver con malos modos lo que pasó con el vampiro y ella. Ahora había otras cuestiones que requerían toda su atención.

Antes de que Riley pudiera llegar a decir algo, se le adelantó Buffy; y no era la primera vez que ocurría algo bastante parecido.

-¿Has podido conseguir lo que necesitamos para encargarnos de ellos?-. Le preguntó Buffy señalando al grupo de humanos.

El rostro de Riley no parecía mostrar mucha seguridad.

-Maldita sea-. Se quejó Buffy.-Eso nos deja un serio problema entre manos.

-Ninguno de mis números existen y, la verdad, es que es muy complicado tratar de encontrar algo sobre lo que no existía constancia legal por tratarse de un equipo que trabajaba en la clandestinidad-. Le dijo Riley.-Y eso sin contar que mi salida del ejército si está, desgraciadamente, documentada de la manera más cuidadosa posible en todo lo necesario para poder evitarme mover entre la burocracia militar-. Riley negó con la cabeza.-Ni siquiera he podido localizar a Graham.

Xander entró en esos momentos casi volando por los escalones. Alivio y preocupación, separados y mezclados, batallaban en su rostro.

-Espero que esto esté previsto por vosotros porque los sobrinos del tío Sam acaban de hacer su aparición con todos los complementos.

De las escaleras empezaron a surgir varios soldados que, sin decir ni una palabra, se repartieron por toda la sala pero sin apartar la vista, afortunadamente si sus armas, de ninguno de los presentes. Las armas listas para abatir a todo el que no fuera de uniforme y tuviera la mala idea de moverse incorrectamente.

Podía escucharse la voz de Giles, cada vez más nítida, cuanto más se acercaba desde las escaleras hasta la sala. Parecía estar tratando de explicar lo que estaba pasando, y pasó, allí al que, era de suponer, se encontraba al mando de aquellos soldados. Pero, a pesar de las intenciones de Giles, no consiguió ni una respuesta; por eso debió callarse antes de entrar en la sala y, tras echarle una mirada a Buffy se fue junto a las dos últimas chicas.

Tras Giles surgió el prototipo de soldado tan estereotipado. Un gigante, con grandes semejanzas a un toro bravo, que no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro pétreo. Se detuvo frente a Buffy justo cuando parecía que no la había visto y que la fuera a pisar bajo su enorme bota.

La diferencia entre aquel hombre y Buffy era tan, extremadamente, exagerada que casi parecía un intento por parte del ejército de no sentirse inferior a la Slayer tras la debacle vivida con la Iniciativa.

La mirada del titán recorrió a todos los presentes con una calma absoluta y fijándose en todos los detalles posibles de cada uno de ellos. Cuando pasó por los ojos de Riley, al que le sacaba una cabeza, provocó que este se tensara, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Buffy. Finalmente, inclinando la cabeza, sostuvo la mirada de la Slayer.

-Seguro que sorprendes a tus enemigos con tu fuerza al subestimarte por lo que, únicamente, ven sus ojos…-, la voz del soldado, no tenía ningún tipo de distintivo que lo diferenciase de los demás soldados allí presente salvo su enorme tamaño. Entonces se puso en situación.-Muy bien, lo primero que quiere dejar bien claro aquí es que me parecía haber entendido que el ex-agente Finn había dado por finalizada su relación con la familia-, el tono del hombre no dejaba lugar a réplicas.-pero, como bien sabemos lo que llega o ofrecer esta ciudad, hemos hecho lo que debía hacerse y acudir a la llamada-. La mirada del hombre seguía manteniéndose fija en los ojos de la Slayer.-Soy el capitán Cage, ¿en qué podemos ser de ayuda para la Slayer?

A pesar de todo el numerito militar que acababa de presenciar, Buffy no notó ningún atisbo de condescendencia, o burla, en las palabras del capitán. Y aunque las hubiera habido, fue ella quien pidió a Riley que tratara de localizarlos y que vinieran a Sunnydale. Al ejército, no a la Iniciativa. La Iniciativa ya no existía, o eso era lo que Buffy quería pensar, aunque con las organizaciones secretas es muy difícil seguirles la pista, y, oficialmente, jamás lo había hecho.

-Le agradezco su presencia aquí, capitán-. Empezó a hablar Buffy con voz serena pero con un eco, en el fondo, de peligrosidad.-Y también me gustaría dejar bien claro una cosa antes de _iniciar_ las conversaciones-. Entonces su tono se que puso en tensión a los soldados dado su clara hostilidad.-Fui yo quien le pidió a Riley que les buscara, no él; Riley cortó todo lazo con su gente, capitán-. Como única respuesta el capitán inclinó levemente la cabeza. Después de dejar este asunto claro era tiempo para los negocios.-Les necesito para que se hagan cargo de este grupo de humanos que han estado implicados en el secuestro de varias chicas, humanas y, eso creo, americanas, ¿no es eso lo que les gusta?-, preguntó a nadie en particular antes de continuar.-para realizar con ellas un ritual que conllevaría su muerte a la conclusión del mismo.

Giles carraspeó para atraer la atención de los oyentes.

-Estos, mal llamados, caballeros usaron a las pobres muchachas como portales interdimensionales para poder traer a nuestra dimensión a los vástagos de un demonio. Y, una vez en nuestro plano, deberían devorar a las chicas para poder recuperar las fuerzas tras tan extenuante viaje.

Mientras Giles se encontraba aclarando la situación uno de los soldados le susurró algo a su capitán. Ningún tipo de reacción fue visible en su rostro.

-Muy bien, comprendo cual es su situación-. Habló el capitán.-Supongo que, viendo la naturaleza del crimen, es lógico que no puedan entregar a estos sujetos a las autoridades locales. Generaría demasiadas preguntas innecesarias y, lo más seguro, es que podrían acabar por quedar en libertad-. Señaló con el pulgar la habitación de donde Spike se había llevado los cuerpos de los demonios.-Por lo visto ahí deberían haber un par de cuerpos, Slayer-. A Buffy no le gustaba como sonaba su título en sus labios. Nada que ver con la manera en que lo decía cierto vampiro rubio y, confusamente, difícil de entender.-¿Dónde se encuentran los cadáveres de los demonios?

Aquella pregunta no hizo sino poner en alerta a Buffy.

-En estos momentos están siendo destruidos… ¿les apetece quedarse con las cenizas? Ya saben, podrían esparcirlas por el monte o en el mar. Según sus gustos.

Una mueca, que en cualquier otro rostro podía haberse tomado por una sonrisa, emergió en el rostro del capitán.

-Cuantas menos complicaciones más rápido se hará el trabajo-. Aseguró Cage.-Nosotros nos encargaremos de los humanos. Los monstruos son su trabajo-. Los soldados cambiaron las cuerdas que apresaban a los humanos por sus propias esposas.-¿Quiere que también nos ocupemos de las chicas?

-No, eso no será necesario-. Le dijo Buffy.-Muchas gracias pero sólo necesitan pasar unos días de descanso en el hospital para poder recuperarse de esta experiencia por lo que, lo que menos les conviene, es toda la parafernalia militar. No se lo tome a mal.

Pero comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería Buffy.

-Lo comprendo. Muy bien, entonces hagamos lo que hemos venido a hacer. Que todo el mundo abandone estas instalaciones para que podamos limpiar un poco el lugar.

Giles cogió a una de las chicas mientras Xander cubría a la última con una de las sábanas. Al ver acercarse a Buffy se retiró tras Giles pero no pudo contenerse al pasar al lado del capitán.

-¿Sabe que yo también soy soldado?-. Empezó a hablar Xander.-Bueno, realmente no un soldado de verdad, aunque lo fuera, es que, verá, una noche de Halloween había elegido un disfraz de soldado y me convertí en uno y, a pesar de volver a la normalidad tras romper el conjuro que nos había convertido en lo que nos habíamos disfrazado, mucha información de carácter militar quedó impresa en mi memoria-. Decía todo orgulloso Xander, aunque el capitán no parecía muy entusiasmado por la historia.-Con decir que me ayudó a infiltrarme en la base que había en las afueras de la ciudad para poder robar un…-, aquí se que captó el interés del capitán, por desgracia.-… quiero decir… pedir prestado… bueno, yo… la verdad…

-Xander, sal de una vez-. Le dijo Buffy.

-Ahora mismo.

Nadie había visto a Xander salir corriendo tan rápido sin unos dulces al final del camino. Riley se fue tras Xander mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Podría hacer el favor de olvidar lo que acaba de escuchar?-. Le pidió Buffy.

-No hay problema-. Le aseguró Cage.-No me gusta Halloween.

Buffy cogió en brazos a la última chica.

Los soldados que se encontraban presentes en la sala se asombraron al comprobar la fuerza de la Slayer que llevaba en brazos a una chica que le sacaba varias cabezas con la misma facilidad con quien coge a un bebé en brazos.

-Es para hoy, señores. Concéntrense en la tarea que la señorita ya tiene pareja.

Las ambulancias se alejaron, respetando a las muchachas que transportaban, lo más rápido posible hacia el hospital, perdiendo de vista, a los pocos segundos, tanto el complejo como los vehículos militares que se encontraban fuera.

Y ya no los volvieron a ver. Tan silenciosos como habían llegado a la ciudad de Sunnydale también la abandonaron.

Al volante de una de esas ambulancias, Riley observaba una tarjeta con un número de teléfono impreso en ella.

__________

Buffy miraba por la ventanilla de la ambulancia mientras Giles conducía bastante tranquilo y contento por como había salido todo al final. Le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Buffy que parecía estar en otro mundo. Lo que, estando sobre una Hellmouth, podía llegar a suceder si te pusieras a pensar durante mucho tiempo en ello.

-Espero que no estés así porque no te dejé conducir la ambulancia, Buffy-. Le dijo Giles tratando de animarla.-Tu experiencia tras un volante no resulta ser el mejor aval para conducir una ambulancia. Se supone que debemos llevar a las chicas para que puedan superar una experiencia traumática, no para ofrecerles otra más.

Por un momento parecía que Buffy no iba a decir nada. Finalmente lo hizo, con más desgana de lo esperado pero le habló.

-Ha, ha, Giles. Y eso me lo dice alguien que aprendió a conducir por el lado incorrecto de la carretera.

-Que los americanos conduzcáis por la derecha no quiere decir que sea la manera más correcta para conducir, Buffy.

_Eso sonó como un consejo ajeno a la conducción… o, tal vez, esté queriendo escuchar un consejo en concreto_.

-Por cierto, el señuelo funcionó perfectamente-. Le felicitó Buffy.-Estaba tan bien hecho que, por un instante, pensé en quedarme para tratar de evitar que lo matasen, a pesar de que no estaba vivo, realmente. ¿No quedó evidencia de nada en el callejón?

-No hay problema, Buffy. Te puedo asegurar que cuando esos demonios entraron en contacto con el interior de su cuerpo, al tratar de matarla, se mataron a si mismos, y a todos los que tenían su mismo ADN demoníaco en un diámetro de dos manzanas.

-Entonces lo de que me fuera de allí corriendo cuanto antes era para ir junto a donde se encontraba Spike, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…

-¿Giles?-. El tono de Buffy exigía una respuesta.

-Los tratos con demonios resultan ser algo volátil por lo que siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar, Buffy.

Lo que contaba era que los demonios estaban muertos y la chica a salvo.

-Una pena no poder volver usar este mismo truco más veces. Me facilitaría muco el trabajo.

-Ya pero el demonio dejó muy claro que sólo permitiría usar su vórtice una vez para uso de la Slayer-. Le recordó Giles.-Ciertamente una suerte que esa Slayer de finales de los 30 hubiera evitado que acabase muerto a manos de un demonio mayor, aunque, la verdad, creo que fue un suceso colateral no intencionado.

-Pues a mí no me verás quejándome por una malinterpretación que me ayude a seguir con vida un día más, Giles-. Dijo Buffy sonriendo exageradamente.-¿Ve cómo tenía una misión muy importante para usted? Y usted todo el rato poniendo ese gesto de que todo era una maniobra para que no se sintiera excluido. Geeez, parecía Spike con esa actitud.

_… idiota, ¿por qué tuviste que nombrarle?_

-Hablando de él, ¿estás segura que hiciste bien en dejarle encargarse de los cuerpos de los demonios para deshacerse de ellos?

-¿Prefería qué se los llevase el ejército?-. Le replicó Buffy.-Por mucho que dijeran, resulta muy difícil cambiar de actitud en tan poco tiempo.

_Y, ahora, ¿de quién estás hablando realmente?_

-Supongo que tienes razón, Buffy.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me he ganado unos minutos al volante?-. Preguntó con el entusiasmo de un crío en las atracciones.

-No pero tienes mi felicitación por un trabajo bien hecho.

Buffy, bueno, bufó con molestia.

-Ya pero, si lo piensas bien, fue Spike quien salvó la situación. Tanto encontrando a los culpables como… impidiendo el alumbramiento. Fue él quien me avisó cuando me dirigía hacia el hospital-. El recuerdo de ser arrastrada hacia el callejón volvió a su mente. Por supuesto había sido cogida por sorpresa y actuó a consecuencia, propinándole un cabezazo con la nuca que casi, por muy poca distancia, no le llegó a partir la nariz, una vez más.-Logró entrar en aquel lugar lleno de enemigos, demonios y humanos, y lograr detener todo.

-Bueno, si. Ya sabemos que Spike puede ser… útil según bajo que circunstancias.

_Y yo he vuelto a poder ponerle, una vez más, en el bando contrario por idiota_.

__________

Buffy se encontraba sentada en una silla a los pies de la cama de la chica cuyo atropello inició todos los acontecimientos que llevaron a salvar la vida de seis inocentes. Por la habitación se encontraban el resto de los Scoobies ya más relajados por saber que habían logrado impedir la consecución de un abominable plan demoníaco y tendrían tiempo libre para pasarlo en compañía de sus respectivas parejas.

_Me pregunto que diría Giles si le conseguimos una cita a ciegas… bueno, no tan a ciegas porque no creo que le gustase recordar cuando perdió la vista por culpa de Willow; y tampoco pienso acercarle a mamá porque… ¡¡eeww!! hay cosas que no pueden ser_.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Buffy no había pensado con que tenía que explicar el _robo_ de las ambulancias y la presencia de aquellas chicas en su interior. Por suerte, y aunque no se lo había pedido estaba agradecida por su acción, el capitán Cage hizo una única llamada que fue suficiente para que no se hicieran ningún tipo de preguntas al respecto. A Buffy le hubiera encantado saber lo que había dicho para lograr aquel cambio de color en el rostro del Doctor... o tal vez no. Las chicas fueron colocadas en habitaciones continuas a la de _Buffy_. Y no sólo se encargó de proporcionar las habitaciones sino que se iba a encargar de averiguar sus identidades para saber si había alguien a quien avisar. Era obvio que no tenía mucha confianza en las fuerzas locales, en la policía, en la Slayer estaba claro que si la tenía.

Según Willow, la muchacha había empezado a dar signos de recuperar la consciencia. El Doctor encargado admitió que pronto podría haber una reacción completa que llevase a que se despertase. Esto fue algo que alegró mucho a Buffy, la Slayer, pues no le parecía muy justo que, tras todo lo ocurrido, fuera precisamente ella quien pudiera ser, digamos, castigada y seguir en un coma injusto.

Willow estaba interesada en saber si el señuelo de la muchacha había funcionada tal y como habían esperado que lo hiciera. Después de su experiencia estaba segura de que los tratos demoníacos no se les llamaba así por ser un camino de rosas. La verdad era que el señuelo funcionó tal y como se esperaba, salvo porque tardó en activarse unos segundos de más tras haber sido atravesado, y el rayo de luz impactó en todos los demonios cual láser de discoteca.

_La verdad es que sólo fue un poco más de emoción añadida_.

A pesar de las quejas por parte de la dirección del hospital, en la habitación se encontraban todos los implicados en la resolución del caso de _Buffy Summers_ y, tal vez fue por ese motivo, el que la chica hubiera elegido este momento para abrir los ojos. No parecía estar muy preocupada por estar en una habitación llena de desconocidos que no dejaban de mirar para ella con una sonrisa en sus rostros, o de que tuviera parte de su cuerpo escayolado. Su mirada recorrió a todos y cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose unos segundos para examinarlos en todo detalle.

Eran rostros felices por su recuperación, aunque había uno que se mostraba bastante aburrido hasta que, un muchacho le dio un codazo que ella devolvió con fuerza antes de poner una sonrisa plastificada en su rostro. Pero, para su desgracia, ninguna de aquellas personas poseía lo que estaba buscando. No pudo evitar sentirse fatal porque, ante aquellos desconocidos que parecían tan preocupados, y felices, por ella, no pudiera corresponderlos. No fue capaz de contener a sus ojos que se humedecieron y, ocultando sus ojos del color de la miel, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar deslizándose por su rostro.

Inclinando la cabeza su voz susurró un lastimero, "_lo siento_."

Decidieron dejarla descansar quedándose únicamente Giles para vigilarla.

Pensaron que tanta atención, aunque fuera por su bienestar, la debió conmover hasta sacarle las lágrimas.

Buffy sabía, o sospechaba, la verdad.

__________

-Peiné toda la zona desde la incineradora hasta recorrer unas cuantas manzanas pero no hallé ningún rastro de su presencia ni, incluso, de que hubiera pasado por allí. Por lo que, a continuación, le busqué por sus lugares más habituales pero con el mismo nivel de suerte anterior; y en esta ciudad existen demasiadas sombras para ocultarse, pues ha sido levantada, expresamente, para criaturas como él-. Buffy se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá totalmente agotada y cansada mentalmente.-No queda otra que esperar a que decida asomarse del agujero en el que esté metido-. Buffy puso una mueca de rendición. Por supuesto que se pasó por su cripta pero, al ver como la puerta seguía tal y como la dejó durante su anterior visita, supo que no había regresado.-Incluso llegué a pensar que podría estar aquí tan tranquilo mientras yo me estaba pateando toda la ciudad… a pesar de lo ocurrido.

Joyce tomó un sorbo de su taza de té.

-¿Y crees realmente qué esa chica estaba buscando por Spike?

Buffy sólo pudo suspirar para asentir antes de tener las fuerzas necesarias para poner algunas palabras en su boca.

-Existen grandes posibilidades de que sea la última cosa que llegase a ver antes de que fuera atropellada. Estoy completamente segura de ello. Si hubieras visto como se puso a mirar por la habitación, a cada uno de los que allí estábamos. La manera en que sus ojos se le humedecieron cuando terminó de ver a los presentes, sus lágrimas surgieron por no encontrar a quien esperaba ver allí-. Buffy se encontraba pensando más en voz alta que hablándole a su madre.-No tengo la más remota idea de lo que puede estar esperando de él pero, sin lugar a dudas, su presencia podría ser muy beneficiosa para su recuperación.

-Debiste controlar tu genio, Buffy.

Eso ya lo sabía pero era algo que le salía de manera casi innata cuando se trataba de mantener cualquier tipo de contacto, o relación, con Spike. La verdad era que, desde que hace un par de años les había dado, a ella y a Angel, su discurso de por qué no podían ser _amigos_, sabía que nunca podría engañarle de ninguna manera. Que podría leer en ella como si fuera un libro abierto para niños de 0 a 3 años. Sencillo y sin ningún tipo de dificultades.

Era algo que la preocupaba porque no sabía cual podía ser la causa de ello.

__________

Abandonó la partida de poker porque no era capaz de concentrarse en el juego y perder era lo último que estaba buscando en estos momentos. Además, le empezaban a sonar irritantes los eternos maullidos de los gatitos. Si no se iba de allí cuanto antes acabaría por partirles el cuello a todas las ganancias de la noche, causando un mortal malestar en los demás jugadores y, a diferencia de cualquier otro día, hoy no le apetecía un poco de violencia. Hoy no se sentía vivo.

Lo cierto era que no tenía mucha idea de qué era lo que estaba buscando. Todo se había vuelto demasiado extraño, incluso para alguien como él, y confuso en su vida. Muchas veces no lo soportaba y su vida pendía de un extremista filo pero, en cambio, había otras veces en que no le llegaba a desagradar en absoluto.

El mayor ejemplo eran los momentos que pasaba junto con las Summers. No entendía cómo era posible que alguien como él pudiera llegar a sentirse tan bien con ellas. Madre e hija menor. Simples humanas que únicamente debería ver como platos de menú del día. Con Buffy… era distinto en muchos sentidos.

Ella era la Slayer. Lo que resultaba incongruente con sus pensamientos porque, por ello mismo, disfrutaba tanto con la extraña relación que mantenía con ella. Y, si había alguien que conocía muy bien el vivir una extraña relación, era él. Se había sacado un curso propio con su ecléctica familia. Aunque, la verdad, era que el escogido había sido él y por la más lunática y perturbada de ellos.

Drusilla.

Como le había dicho a Buffy esta noche, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Así lo ha hecho con su familia y ya han muerto unos cuantos de ellos. Lamentablemente no Angelus pero, estaba seguro, de que todo se andará.

_Si esos bloody 'Powers That Be' no se vuelven a meter en donde nadie les llama_.

Buffy resultaba ser una verdadera caja de sorpresas continua. Para bien o para mal. Siempre lograba desesperarle pero siempre conseguía que le intrigasen varias de sus acciones o decisiones que tomaba pues, muchas de ellas, no parecían ser lógicas pero, al final, se descubrían como la decisión que había que haber sido tomada. Era diferente a todas las demás que había conocido durante estos largos años. A todas ellas las había llegado a comprender sin muchas dificultades. Y no sólo a las Slayers sino a todas las mujeres que se habían cruzado por su vida.

Drusilla.

Tan extraña y de mente volátil. Complicada como ninguna otra pero, que precisamente por ello mismo, para él no tenía ningún tipo de secretos. La comprendió desde los primeros instantes de su relación y, a pesar de las pequeñas sorpresas que le aguardaron al conocer el nuevo mundo al que pertenecía, cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a ella, con más anticipación conseguía saber lo que quería. No que lo supiera como quien conoce lo que piensa cenar cada noche sino que era capaz de sumergirse en la locura que emana de Drusilla sin llegar a ahogarse por ella y, una vez en ella, saber sus secretos y poder complacérselos. No podía ocultarle nada, ningún secreto tras tantos años juntos.

¿Ningún secreto? Mentira.

Había uno que opacaba a cualquier otro existente. El por qué le había dejado.

Se atrevió a asegurarle de que ya no se trataba del mismo del que se había enamorado en el principio, que había cambiado. Pero eso no era cierto. Él no había cambiado, por lo menos no en esos momentos, sino ahora es cuando lo ha hecho. Por culpa de que lo abandonara y se viera obligado a regresar a Sunnydale para acabar convertido en una broma de si mismo.

Ella siempre fue consciente de lo que sentía acerca de su íntima relación con Angelus y por ella debía comprender el por qué tomó aquella acción… tal vez no lo hacía y este es el resultado de ello.

Spike agitó la cabeza y trató de desembarazarse de estos pensamientos inútiles. Eso era el pasado y ya carecía de algún tipo de valor útil. Ahora mismo tenía una nueva vida en la que era él quien, se suponía, que tenía las riendas.

_Menuda vida_.

Realmente se encontraba en una posición muy extraña y complicada. Se había largado de aquel lugar con la excusa de deshacerse de los cuerpos de los dos demonios para no tener que cometer una auténtica insensatez porque, a pesar de que Buffy se veía culpable seguía siendo la Slayer y si le hubiera levantado la mano se abría quedado sin ella. Sentía como su paciencia hervía pero no quiso dejarse llevar pues él podía controlarse, no era ningún naive. Pero, con el paso de las horas, cuanto más se tranquilizaba más pensaba y esto nunca lo llevaba a buen puerto. Esta vez tampoco sería una excepción a dicha regla.

Tal vez por eso había elegido un local sólo para demonios, por eso no se había marchado a su cripta cuando lo debió hacer, por eso se encontraba en la barra tomando un trago pero sin ganas de beberlo.

-_**There you and I have so merrily played, Kissing and courting and gently sporting. Oh, my innocent heart you've betrayed**_-. Canturreaba Spike para si mismo mientras repasaba el borde de su vaso con la yema de su índice derecho.-_**How could you slight so a pretty girl who loves you. **__**A pretty girl who loves you so dearly and warm? Though love's folly is surely but a fancy, Still it should prove to me sweeter than your scorn**_-. No sabía muy bien por qué la estaba cantando… bueno, si sabía por qué cantaba en este lugar pero no porque cantaba precisamente esta canción.-_**Soon you will meet with another pretty maiden…**_

-¡¡Quieres callarte de una vez, maldito vampiro!!-. Le interrumpió uno de los demonios presentes en el bar. A Spike le daba igual quien fuera.-No he venido aquí para escucharte como me destrozas los oídos con una estúpida canción de mierda.

La verdad era que no quería pelear, luchar y dejarse llevar porque eso era lo que, seguramente, esperaría que hiciera. Tanto la Slayer como su banda de amiguitos. Pero, por supuesto, Spike era muy suyo.

Todos tenemos derecho a cambiar de opinión.

Lo último que pudieron escuchar los, delicados, oídos del demonio fue el bramido surgido de boca de Spike antes de que le incrustar el puño en el pecho, atravesándolo, para que, con un rápido movimiento ascendente, lo partiera destrozándole el pecho y quebrándole la clavícula.

Esa fue la primera muerte de la noche y el inicio de, a pesar de todo, un buen momento de sencilla liberación y diversión para Spike.

Un tiempo más tarde, tal vez unas horas, la diversión se había terminado, como solía ocurrirle bastante a menudo y ahora Spike sentía como su cuerpo se hundía en el agua, como era arrastrado hasta el fondo y sus pulmones se llenaban de agua. Poco a poco se sumergía en la oscuridad.

Sólo el tratar e intentar comprender a Buffy Summers, la Slayer, le servía como un bálsamo para el dolor que llenaba su vida. El por qué de las decisiones que llegaba a tomar, la mayoría de ellas tan erróneas a simple vista que no le impedían el llegar a tomarlas por un motivo del que, únicamente, ella parecía ser consciente.

Necesitaría más de una vida para lograr llegar a entenderla. Muchas veces llegaba a la conclusión de que ni en un millón de vidas lograría llegar a raspar la superficie. Y, lo peor de todo era que, ella tenía una vida solamente.

Y, como se ha podido comprobar, siendo la Slayer, con su primera muerte, no sabe como mantenerla.

El dolor en sus pulmones era algo que, cuando estuvo vivo, nunca llegó a experimentar pero ahora, cuando estaba muerto, lo hacía bastante a menudo. El agua los había llenado por completo desbordándolos.

Si debía ahogarse sería él quien eligiera la manera de hacerlo.

Spike controlaba su **vida** y también controlaría su **muerte**.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 18: La verdad ante ti.**

______________________________

Bueno. Espero que el capítulo, tranquilo y para mover la historia, no haya resultado muy aburrido para vosotros. La verdad es que siempre tiene que haber algún capítulo en el que el interés pase rozando la superficie de uno.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer a los lectores y a quienes dedican unos minutos para dejarme unas palabras:

**Willing Slave**.

**Rosalufer**.

**Gabe Logan**.

**Marene**.

**Hermosura Apocalíptica**.

Espero seguir teniéndoos cerca con los siguientes capítulos y seguir recibiendo alguna palabra por parte de vosotros, lectores, que sois quienes insufláis vida a los fics.

Nos leemos.^^


	19. Chapter 18

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 18: La verdad ante ti.**

El día era tan soleado, como podía llegar a esperarse de una ciudad que llevase el nombre de Sunnydale, y Buffy se encontraba pasando una mañana en compañía de su madre y su hermana. Por increíble que pudiera llegar a parecer, Buffy no sintió ninguna gana de volver a ser hija única ya que, afortunadamente, el objetivo de Dawn no parecía ser su hermana sino su madre. Para desgracia de Joyce. Como no podía ser de otra manera, decidieron ir de compras, un poco de shopping siempre venía bien, además de que era algo que venía en la sangre de las Summers, era genético. Por supuesto que esto fue visto por Dawn como una nueva oportunidad para que pudiera tratar de conseguir la cazadora que tanto deseaba y un reto para Joyce el lograr hacerle comprender que no siempre puede conseguir todo lo que se le antojaba.

Mientras madre e hija exponían, demasiado abiertamente al público, sus motivos por los cuales la razón estaba de su lado, Buffy se dirigió al probador más cercano, para escapar de ellas antes de que la envolvieran en su discusión, con unos cuantos vestidos para elegir cuál era el mejor para poder salir con Riley, una noche de esas tan escasas cuando no había necesidad de un trabajo directo de la Slayer.

Vestidos.

Le parecía tan lejana la época en que este tipo de decisiones eran la constante de su tiempo y vida que no podía evitar verla como algo ajena a ella. Como si se tratara de la vida de alguien más o, incluso, de una historia irreal como si fuera otro mundo. Como si… Buffy agitó la cabeza y apartó esos pensamientos. No quería pensar de esa manera, no otra vez. Este era su mundo, esta era la realidad.

Buffy observó la imagen que le reflejaba el espejo y se sorprendió al ver a una Buffy desconocida para ella. Llevaba puesto un vestido de un azul celeste tan intenso, como la misma claridad de este día, que le descendía hasta los tobillos. Unas cintas anudadas en su cuello lo mantenía sujeto. Su espalda quedaba totalmente expuesta hasta rozar el límite de su nombre. Le quedaba perfecto y le gustaba mucho lo que veía.

Pero, por ello mismo, sabía, y sentía, que no era para ella.

Con ese pensamiento rondándole por la cabeza vio como las cortinas estaban siendo corridas tras ella. Lo primero que pensó era que Dawn había vuelto a fracasar en su intento por doblegar a su madre e iba a dedicar su tiempo a molestarla.

Se equivocó por completo.

Lo que le mostró el espejo era totalmente imposible porque allí, tras ella, había aparecido Spike que le sonreía dulcemente mientras se acercaba a ella. Tal vez era dulce pero también tenía un toque malicioso que venía de serie con el vampiro. Sus manos se apoyaron suavemente sobre los hombros desnudos de Buffy. Acercando su rostro le susurró al oído.

-Pensaste qué me había olvidado de ti, Slayer. Por ti es que vine a esta ciudad… y nadie podrá impedir que, finalmente, seas mía.

Aquellos labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja y pasaron a su cuello por el que descendieron mientras su lengua le iba haciendo deliciosas cosquillas que le arrancaron unas sonrisas. Buffy sintió estremecerse cuando crecieron sus colmillos que se fueron apretando contra su cuello hasta que terminó por clavárselos. La sangre fluía por la garganta del vampiro que no parecía que pudiera llegar a saciarse de ella hasta que la hubiera dejado totalmente seca.

Las paredes del probador cayeron hacia atrás y Buffy, ante su mirada atónita, se encontró en los restos de la piscina del antiguo "Sunnydale High School." Pudo ver, con ojos aterrados, como en el interior de la piscina se encontraba Dawn, inconsciente sobre los restos de agua estancada que cubrían unos centímetros de su hermana. De su madre no había ni rastro. Lo que podía ser bueno o mortalmente malo.

Lo único que quedaba del centro comercial era el espejo que se mantenía de pie ante ella pero que, en estos momentos, ya no la reflejaba a ella y a Spike en tan inadecuada situación. Ahora, únicamente, reflejaba a Spike. Pero no se trataba del Spike que la estaba tratando de dejar sin una sola gota de sangre sino de un Spike que se dedicaba a golpear el espejo como si estuviera atrapado en su interior.

Sintiendo como sus fuerzas se encontraban a punto de desfallecer, Buffy alzó como pudo una mano hacia el espejo. Su cuerpo prácticamente vacío de sangre había perdido por completo su vivaz color de piel y, en estos momentos, resultaba tan pálida, o mucho más, que el propio Spike.

Un último, y desesperado, golpe de Spike hizo que el espejo se empezara a tambalear débilmente para que, de pronto, cayera hacia delante. Hacia Buffy. Incontables pedazos del espejo se esparcieron por el suelo llegando, incluso, a cortarla cuando el espejo se rompió.

_Y soy todo lo que tienes_.

__________

El cielo presentaba grandes nubes cubriendo su azul. No indicaban posibilidad de lluvias pero si parecían intentar ocultar algo. Era lo mismo que Buffy al no contarle el sueño que había tenido a su madre. Aunque si se lo pensaba contar a Giles aprovechando que lo relevaba en el hospital, pues estaba ocupado en la reapertura de la "Magic Box" y, al ritmo que estaba llevando, no se sabía muy bien cuando iba a poder ser el día en que lo lograse.

Salió de casa con un tiempo extra para pasarse por la cripta de Spike y comprobar si se encontraba de vuelta. No por ella, por supuesto. Y mucho menos por lo que había soñado, claro que no se trataba de eso sino que, simplemente, era por la chica que se encontraba en el hospital.

Por supuesto que la pista de que Spike no había hecho su aparición era que la puerta seguía encajada como la había dejado ella anoche. La cripta seguía igual. Era obvio que Spike no había vuelto por allí desde que ella lo sacó el día anterior a la fuerza para que la ayudara. Y lo había hecho.

La ayudó.

Y ella se lo agradeció echándole una buena bronca porque desconfió de su buen juicio, como quedó demostrado al final. Una bronca que no se merecía.

-¿Qué crees que significa?

No era la primera ni la tercera vez que Buffy le pedía un interpretación de alguno de sus sueños a pesar de que, algunos de ellos, simplemente eran sueños, eso si, algo extraños viniendo de una jovencita pero sueños al fin y al cabo, otros no lo eran. Otros eran, dolorosamente, proféticos. Por eso no había que tomárselos a la ligera y mucho menos cuando dicho sueño muestra la muerte de la propia Buffy e, incluso, aparentemente, la de toda su familia.

-Ya sabes cual es mi opinión respecto a Spike, Buffy, y como deberías actuar con él; por eso no te voy a dar un discurso que deberías ya sabértelo de memoria sobre la peligrosidad que existe al tratarle con tanta dejadez como sino se tratara del peligroso asesino que es en realidad-. Giles, por supuesto, se limpiaba las gafas en ese gesto tan característico suyo.-Aunque también puede ser sólo tu subconsciente tratando de mostrarte las posibles consecuencias de la forma en que trataste ayer a Spike.

-Explicación y con palabras cortas, Giles.

El ex-Watcher suspiró a la petición de Buffy.

-Veamos, el vampiro que te mata es la verdadera forma de ser de Spike, la que te hizo pensar que había puesto en peligro a las chicas de manera deliberada. "_**Por ti vine a esta ciudad**_"-. Repitió Giles una de las frases del sueño.-Y su reflejo se identifica con ese Spike que te ayuda cada vez que se lo pides, ese que parece ser una persona como cualquier otra. Ese Spike es una ilusión, un reflejo. La mentira a la que se ve forzado por culpa del chip y, por supuesto también, por tu culpa al no dejar de ir a buscarle en busca de ayuda-. La mirada de Giles trataba de dejarle las cosas claras a Buffy.-El Spike que te ayuda sólo es el producto de las circunstancias a las que está sometido. No existe, no es real. ¿Qué crees que pasaría… que pasará si Spike lograra, por algún método, quitarse el chip de su cabeza?

Buffy no tenía que pensárselo mucho pues el propio Spike no dejaba de repetírselo a cada uno de ellos cuando tenía alguna posibilidad de decírselo.

-Muerte. Destrucción. El Final.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 19: La Muerte.**

______________________________

Bueno, este capítulo es así de cortito por razones obvias. Ay, estos sueños por parte de la Slayer siempre resultan ser un poquito reveladores acerca de lo que quiere y sus deseos. Por supuesto que aquí, está claro, también puede verse esa cualidad.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias a todos los que siguen este fic en silencio, y a aquellos que dejan unas cuantas palabras con sus **REVIEWS** que siempre agradezco poder recibir de:

**Willing Slave**.

**Rosafluer**.

**Gabe Logan**.

Espero que el capítulo no les haya dado sueño… a no ser que sea eso, precisamente, lo que buscabais con este capítulo. Hehehehe

Nos leemos.^^


	20. Chapter 19

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 19: La Muerte.**

Buffy supo cual sería su decisión una vez hubiera solucionado el problema actual entre Spike y la chica atropellada. Mantenerle y permanecer a distancia suya. Todo lo lejos que podía estar y permanecer allí. La verdad era que no necesitaba su ayuda. Se suponía que ella era la Slayer y, además, no se encontraba sola y desprotegida. Tenía a sus amigos, su familia y a Riley.

_Y soy todo lo que tienes_.

Las palabras que Spike le dijo en el sueño resonaban en su cabeza dando vueltas tratando de hacerla enloquecer… tenía la impresión de que no era la primera vez que las escuchaba. Tenía la certeza de que las había escuchado previamente aunque no era capaz de recordar ni cuándo, ni quién…

Spike.

El vampiro se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y, tras un momento de sorpresa por haberse encontrado con ella, justamente, allí, empezó a caminar hacia Buffy.

_No, no hacia mí. Va en dirección a la habitación de la chica_.

No tenía ninguna duda de que esperó a que Giles se fuera para, ¿qué? ¿Ir a la habitación de la chica para verla en cuando no hubiera nadie del grupo de la Slayer presente? ¿Con qué tipo de intenciones podría Spike hacer algo semejante? Era obvio que no entraba en, cuales fueran, sus planes el encontrarse, precisamente, con la Slayer; pero, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial de verla allí delante, se rehizo rápidamente y actuó como si no pasara nada que no hubiera previsto que pudiera suceder.

Se detuvieron frente a frente, justo delante de la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos actuaban muy tranquilos y de manera despreocupada pero, por dentro, no estaban muy seguros de cómo debían comportarse. La última vez que se vieron Buffy había cometido el error de dejarse llevar por el odio e irracionalidad que Spike parecía provocarle sin necesidad de hacer nada más que estar presente. Aunque, más que odio, era por esa actitud suya de superioridad sobre ella, como si él la conociera mucho mejor que lo pudiera hacer ella misma. Lo que tenía su gracia pues Spike sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Dónde te has metido hasta ahora? Te estuve buscando por toda la ciudad-. Le preguntó Buffy con tono serio.

Spike fingió sorpresa al oírla tan seria… tan forzada y no pudo evitar burlarse.

-¿Qué sucede Slayer, necesitas mi ayuda para hacerte los deberes y que puedas salir con ese novio tuyo?

La mirada de Buffy pasó de los ojos de Spike a la puerta de la habitación de la chica para volver a centrarse en el vampiro.

-No, gracias. Mis notas ya van demasiado ajustadas para dejar que me las hundas del todo-. Por supuesto que aquella absurdez no ayudó a rebajar la tensión entre ellos por lo que Buffy no pudo evitar preguntarle algo más serio.-¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de un incidente, sangriento incidente, sucedido anoche en un bar para demonios?-. Spike no mostró ningún tipo de reacción a su pregunta pero Buffy, a pesar de que no podía verse ningún tipo de heridas, o golpes, en el rostro de Spike tenía la certeza, después de ver como quedó aquel lugar, de que Spike había sido el causante.

-Seguro que es cosa de Charlie el que no te alimentes bien, Slayer-. Dijo Spike ignorando las palabras de Buffy y yendo por su propio camino.-Me parece que el bugger tiene un complejo de inferioridad porque eres la Slayer, pet. Y piensa que cuanto más débil puedas verte, al lado de un bloque de granito sin cerebro como él, más a gusto con su patética masculinidad se sentirá. ¿Por eso no te alimentas como es debido, Slayer? Todo para darle el gusto a un bloofy git como él.

Ahora fue el turno de Buffy de ignorar sus palabras, aunque no de no asimilarlas porque, como siempre, resultaba muy difícil el no escuchar o no tomar en cuenta lo que Spike llegase a decir. Era difícil porque siempre parecía decir las palabras correctas que nadie más parecía ser capaz de decírselas.

-No se trata de lo que yo necesite de ti si no de lo que ella necesita. Supongo que es por eso que estás aquí, ¿verdad, Spike?

El vampiro permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a Buffy y decidía que era lo que iba a hacer. Recorrió todo su cuerpo de un vistazo, no le hacía falta detenerse en ningún detalle porque los tenía totalmente asimilados. Conocía cada parte de su cuerpo tan bien como podía hacerse con la vista, y sus sentidos vampíricos, pero sin llegar a poder ir más allá porque, en ese caso, Buffy si que lo mandaría al más allá con una estaca atravesándole el corazón.

-No tienes pensado irte de aquí-. Dijo finalmente.

-¿Y tú?

Como respuesta se volvió hacia la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla. Al pasar al lado de Buffy no pudo evitar sentir cierto olor viniendo por parte del vampiro.

_¿Sal? ¿Es qué se fue a la playa o algo así?_

La verdad era que podía decirse que 'algo así'. Justo en el momento en que la mano de Spike cogió el pomo de la puerta, Buffy soltó lo que se le estaba agarrando en su garganta. En el interior, por supuesto.

-Lo siento.

Aquellas palabras fueron como la liberación de una pesada carga que se había colocado sobre sus hombros por ella misma y que le impedía el poder actuar. Necesitaba decírselas a Spike para poder seguir con su vida, algo más tranquila, centrada; pero Spike sólo se detuvo un segundo al escucharlas, tal vez incluso menos tiempo. Nada más. Luego giró el pomo y entró en la habitación.

_… será desgraciado, aún por encima de que me disculpo va él y me ignora…_

Todo parecía seguir igual en la habitación si se exceptuase el olor a sangre de demonio en el suelo y sobre una pared. Por lo menos Tara había sido capaz de eliminar su presencia y enmascarar su olor lo mejor posible bajo los habituales que se pueden encontrar en un hospital. En la habitación de un hospital.

La chica continuaba en la cama. Incluso casi podía llegar a pensarse que en la misma postura y posición que la última, y primera, vez que la había visto allí mismo. Pero que todo pareciera igual no quería decir que así lo fuera. La verdad no podía ser ocultada por mucho tiempo y, mucho menos, se podía hacerlo a quien la estuviera buscando. No a Spike. No a sus sentidos de vampiro.

Spike caminaba por aquella habitación en sus pesadas botas pero, Buffy se dio cuenta, no hacía el más mínimo ruido con cada paso que daba. Sus ojos azules se habían quedado fijos en el rostro de la muchacha que se encontraba en mejor estado que la última vez, y la primera, que la había visto tirada en el suelo y en la habitación del hospital aquella noche.

El vampiro se colocó a la izquierda de la cama mientras que Buffy se detuvo a los pies. La verdad era que no sólo sentía curiosidad por lo que aquella muchacha pudiera querer de Spike si no que también le interesaba saber por qué había venido Spike. La verdad era que no se le perdía nada aquí. ¿Quería algo de la chica? Ya había hecho más de lo que se podía esperar de él. Así que, ¿qué buscaba?

-Oi, despierta, niña. ¿Es qué piensas quedarte ahí dormida todo el día? No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo. Tal vez a ti te guste estar ahí tirada pero yo tengo cosas que hacer. Por culpa tuya y de todo lo sucedido el día de ayer no he podido ver el capítulo de "Passions" y tengo que verlo hoy antes de que se emita el siguiente.

_Oh mi… lo qué hay que oír. Un vampiro hecho y derecho quejándose por no haber podido ver una absurda soap opera. Esto seguro que no se encuentra en los diarios de los Watcher cuando hablan acerca de Spike y William, 'the Bloody'_.

Por supuesto que Buffy no tenía que haberse sorprendido por la falta de delicadeza por parte de Spike aunque, por lo menos, no la había sacudido para despertarla. Algo es algo. Ya debía saber como era pero tal vez fuera que se había hecho una falsa impresión a causa de sus, no habituales pero constantes, amables modales. Por lo menos cuando se refiere a su madre y su hermana.

Antes de que pudiera reprenderle por su actitud, tal vez incluso la posibilidad de darle un buen golpe en la nariz, lo que volvería, sin lugar a dudas, a volver su confusa relación a los cauces habituales, la chica se la adelantó al despertarse.

Sus ojos se aclararon mucho más pronto de lo esperado, por parte de alguien que se acababa de despertar, y cayeron sobre la figura que había frente a ella, a los pies de su cama. Reconoció a Buffy de la noche pasada y, a diferencia de esa vez, ahora no reaccionó en absoluto a su presencia. Ya sabía que, tanto ella como los demás, parecían estar haciendo guardia, o vigilancia, por algún motivo. Pero, cuando ladeó la cabeza a su izquierda, pudo ver quien se encontraba allí de pie viendo para ella. Cuando sus ojos contemplaron la mirada azul de Spike, en ambos sentidos, sintió como le empezaban a picar al tiempo que se le humedecían.

Sus labios temblaban cuando logró hacer surgir sus palabras para Spike.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste?-. Su voz sonaba tan débil y apagada como la protesta de una niña pequeña.-Cuando me desperté aquí me sentí desgraciada pero, al ver que no estabas, llegué a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí. Que ya no volverías a recogerme para poder llevarme contigo.

La verdad es que Buffy no sabía que podía haberse esperado de el encuentro entre Spike y esa chica pero, ¿esta declaración de intenciones?, para nada era esperada. Y, a pesar de ello, Spike no parecía nada sorprendido por aquellas extrañas palabras. Fue entonces, cuando Spike sonrió con la malicia de la que era capaz, el momento que hizo temer a Buffy por lo peor.

-¿Y por qué tendría que llevarte conmigo?-. Spike, en un movimiento que dejó atónita, sin palabras y, sin saber de dónde salió, celosa a Buffy, acercó el dedo índice bajo los ojos de la muchacha y le arrebató aquellas lágrimas sin necesidad de tocarla.-Mírate. Agua marina. Llorar nunca arregla nada, pet. ¿Por qué estás llorando?, ¿por volver a verme o… porque sigues con una vida que ya no quieres?

-Es para lo que existes… no puedes negármelo, por favor-. El tono suplicante de la muchacha confundía a Buffy pero, en cambio, a Spike le producía una respuesta muy diferente.-… no puedo…

Buffy temió que aquellas palabras hubieran pulsado el botón equivocado en Spike al ver como se le oscureció el rostro como le sucedió al sol en este día nublado.

-¿Crees qué puedes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?-. Un ligero rugido brotó de entre sus labios.-Si ni siquiera eres capaz de saber lo que realmente estás sintiendo ahora mismo. No sabes lo que quieres realmente, kid.

La verdad era que Buffy se había perdido en esta conversación desde el mismo instante en que se dio ya que no encontraba el hilo conductor por la que poder seguirla.

-Discúlpame un momento por interrumpir pero yo si que querría saber una cosa antes de que esto continúe-. Les interrumpió una confusa Buffy.-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿quién crees que es él?

La muchacha no apartó la vista de Spike en ningún momento, incluso cuando Buffy le hizo su pregunta, por lo que tampoco la apartó para respondérsela.

-Es la Muerte.

Aquella revelación cogió a Buffy con la guardia baja pues no se trataba de la típica respuesta que uno puede estar esperando. Iba a sacarla de su error cuando, deteniéndose y posando su mirada en el vampiro, se fijó en que, tal vez, no estaba tan equivocada como pudiera parecer a primera vista. No había ninguna duda de que Spike daba, sin problemas, con el aspecto que muchos podrían ponerle a la Muerte. Y, en su caso, esto se daba tanto físicamente como por sus obras realizadas.

_La Muerte… y, ciertamente, casi me mató la primera noche que luchamos en el High School… ¡Gracias mamá por salvarme la vida!_

-Soy la Muerte.

La voz de Spike había sonado tan sincera que logró provocarle a Buffy un escalofrío, de forma involuntaria, que le recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Era mi momento para morir-. La voz de la muchacha era desgarradora.-Después de lo que me pasó no podía seguir con vida por mucho que tratase de conseguirlo, por eso, cuando te vi, supe que no importaba nada cuanto pudiera correr porque se había acabado. Iba a morir-. Sus labios se contrajeron en una triste sonrisa.-Y no me importaba que fuera así.

Spike no tardó nada en reírse, de la manera más cruel que podía hacerse, burlándose de los sentimientos que la chica había puesto al descubierto. Buffy apretaba con tanta fuerza sus puños que parecía que se le fuera a romper la piel sobre sus nudillos blanquecinos. Si supiera que iba a comportarse de una manera tan cruel jamás habría permitido su presencia, por mucho que la chica la estuviera esperando.

-Yo no existo para dar consuelo por mucho que algunos así piensen acerca de la muerte. Y, luego están, otros como tú que piensan que pueden elegir su momento para morir. Y todo por una experiencia que, como todas, sólo debería hacerte aprender. ¿Es qué piensas que eres la única a la que obligaron a dar a luz a un demonio?

Al oír lo que le había pasado, las imágenes regresaron a su mente como un ciclón. Su respiración empezó a acelerársele y los temblores recorrían todo su cuerpo. Buffy sabía que Spike se había pasado de la raya pero cuando iba a moverse, sin saber muy bien si para consolar a la chica o para partirla la cara a Spike, este último la detuvo con una única mirada por su parte.

Aquella mirada era una amalgama que daba tanto miedo como confianza.

_¡Maldito seas por ser tan contradictorio!_

-Mira como tiemblas. Debería darte vergüenza el hacerlo porque no es por lo que te ha sucedido si no porque no quieres que te suceda nada más. Nada. Ni bueno, ni malo. Eso es miedo a vivir y todo porque lo vas a tener que hacer llevando todo lo que te ha ocurrido estos días bien sujeto en tu interior por el resto de tus días, de toda tu vida-. Buffy observó como Spike apoyó la mano justo por encima del pecho de la chica. Para calmarla.-Yo no soy ningún tipo de salida para los cobardes. Ni fácil, ni difícil. Y, a pesar de lo que se pueda ver en estos momentos, tú no eres ninguna cobarde.

La chica parecía tranquilizarse aunque, tal vez, pudiera ser resignación ahora que la propia Muerte la estaba rechazando y no sabía que iba a ser de su vida. ¿Cómo se iba a poder vivir con algo semejante en el interior de una persona?

-Muy bien-. Volvió a intervenir Spike con una calma que, en ocasiones como la presente, podía llegar a resultar desesperante.-Voy a presentarte a alguien, Buffy.

Por un instante Buffy pudo sentir como volvía a ella todo el enojo que le causaba la dichosa broma hasta que se dio de cuenta que estaba hablándole a ella y no a la muchacha de la cama. La chica que la observó con atención por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación. Y la miraba con una obvia curiosidad.

-Me llamo May-. Se presentó la muchacha mientras sus ojos curiosos recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies, aunque se tuvo que detener hasta donde le permitía ver la cama, del cuerpo de Buffy.

-Seguro que te preguntas quién podrá ser este bird, ¿verdad, pet?-. Le dijo Spike ignorando, todo lo posible, las palabras de May.

La chica asintió con la mirada.

-Me pregunto quién podría acompañar a la Muerte-. Buffy se sentía algo incómoda bajo el escrutinio al que le estaba sometiendo la muchacha pero, por supuesto, no dijo nada y la dejó hacer. Un error comprensible.-¿Es… tu mujer?-. May vio como casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas a Buffy sorprendida por aquella pregunta, antes de que adquiriera un aspecto más enfadado, a su pesar.-¿Tu novia?... ¿tu chica?... ¿tu compañera?-. Viendo que con cada nueva posibilidad a Buffy se le iba terminando la paciencia decidió hacer una pequeña pausa para pensárselo con más detenimiento. Fue entonces cuando, creyó, dar con la solución.-Tu aprendiz.

Spike no pudo evitar reírse contrariado a lo dicho por May.

-No te sientas mal-. Algo absurdo de decir a alguien que se encuentra ingresada en el hospital.-No eres la primera que dice algo semejante. No sé por qué lo dirán pero supongo que es porque damos una buena foto juntos. Aunque, al final, no andas muy desencaminada. Por supuesto que no la traje-, Buffy siguió reprimiendo el hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento porque sabía, no muy en el fondo, que sólo pensaba en partirle la nariz a Spike por cualquier motivo. Y, en estos momentos, tenía varios para poder elegir.-porque dé buena imagen con su pelo de anuncio de champú y todo eso.

Buffy se sentía más allá de la molestia y la utilización pero permanecía callada, con un gran esfuerzo, al ver como Spike, con su extraña conversación, parecía estar consiguiendo traer de vuelta a May de la desesperación en la que se encontraba. Pero mentiría si no le preocupara que es lo que Spike tenía preparado para ella. De todos es sabido que no es que tuviera mucho fondo con Buffy.

-Aquí donde la ves, tan fuerte y segura de si misma, no hace mucho más de tres años atrás se encontró con la fecha de su muerte y, en toda su ignorancia, creyó que iba a ser su momento de morir.

Como era de esperar por su parte, Spike estaba jugando con fuego al atreverse a avivar los desagradables recuerdos de la muerte de Buffy a manos del Master pero, con un gran esfuerzo por su parte, siguió otorgándole un voto de confianza. También porque, cuanto más hablase Spike, más enfadada terminaría Buffy y una excusa mayor tendría para poder pegarle sin tener que sentirse mínimamente culpable por ello. Buffy vio como la estaba mirando May, casi como si tuviera las respuestas y poder decirle que era lo que debía hacer ahora ella.

-Y, como era de esperar de una cría crédula y sin el más mínimo sentido común, aceptó lo que allí se encontraba escrito y, tras realizar un poco de teatro para guardar las apariencias, permitió que se cumpliera lo que allí estaba escrito-. Spike le mostró los dedos índice y corazón en dirección a Buffy.-Le dejé un par de minutos para que comprobara la estupidez de su acción. En esos momentos se dio de cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Que dejó atrás a su familia y amigos que la necesitaban tanto y que ahora, sin ella, se encontraban totalmente indefensos. Era joven y su vida apenas se encontraba en el inicio pero, por lo que alguien había escrito, se dejó arrastrar por la Oscuridad de cabeza a la Muerte.

May observaba a Buffy viendo en ella la segunda oportunidad que se le estaba ofreciendo para poder seguir con su vida.

-¿Lamentas estar viva después de lo que te sucedió?-. Le preguntó con gran necesidad May para tratar de saber si debía seguir su mismo ejemplo.

Buffy no pudo evitar pensar en los sucesos que le ocurrió en su nueva vida. Una verdadera mezcla de tragedia, dolor, alegría y felicidad junto a muerte y más muerte.

_Como la vida misma_.

-No. Por supuesto que no todo ha sido 'poo-poo alegría y poo-poo fiestas y todos felices y contentos', porque, como en toda vida que se precie, siempre existe espacio para el dolor, la angustia y el sufrimiento-. Le admitió con total sinceridad Buffy.-Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. No lamento estar viva. Porque la vida es así, una mezcla de cosas buenas y malas que te ayudan a formarte como persona y madurar… aunque no te guste la manera en que el Mundo decide hacerlo.

La atención de May pasó de Buffy a un Spike que, por momentos, parecía ausente de la habitación. Lo que, en realidad, era el caso dado lo desarrollados de sus sentidos y que le permitían atender a muchas otras cosas fuera de la habitación.

-¿Cuándo será mi momento?

Dada la situación esta era una pregunta más que obvia y que Spike había supuesto que la haría tarde o temprano. La respuesta era algo más complicada porque no es que Spike pudiera darle una fecha concreta ya que, si alguien pudiera acercarse a ello, sería más terreno de Drusilla que el suyo. Y Spike sabía que Dru ni se molestaría en pensárselo, salvo en decirle que era en este momento y matarla entonces.

Por supuesto que Spike no mostró ni un atisbo de sorpresa ante semejante pregunta pues sabía que May no podría resistirse en poder preguntársela. En toda su vida vio como la muerte llegaba y golpeaba de improviso, cuando no era por mediación suya o de Dru. Muy pocos sabían el momento exacto de su muerte… Buffy lo supo y, a pesar de ser un error el dejarse llevar, lo aceptó… en cambio, Spike lo eligió.

-No pierdas la cabeza en esa clase de pensamientos, pet. Te aseguro que el Mundo sufrirá un cambio inesperado y terrible antes de que eso llegue a suceder. Pero si tan mal te pones con ello pues no te preocupes porque, como no podría ser de otra forma, allí estaré yo viendo tus últimos instantes en este Mundo. Si eliges la parte cómoda y cobarde del momento pues no sentirás ningún tipo de dolor y te guiaré hacia tu lugar de descanso sin necesidad de llevarte arrastras.

_Menudo bestia. Ya sé que es un vampiro y todo eso pero, ¿no podría tener un poco de delicadeza al menos en estos momentos? No es mucho pedir, ¿verdad?_

Se podía ver como May se encontraba algo nerviosa, mordiéndose el interior de su labio y todo. Parecía tener algo de dudas en si debía hacer la siguiente pregunta que o dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Y, para rematar, en sus mejillas podía verse una ligera traza de rubor.

_¿Qué le estará pasando a esta chica?_

La respuesta a la pregunta que se hizo Buffy no se hizo esperar mucho más.

-Cuando llegue ese día… ¿podrías… ese día… aparecer… con este aspecto?-. Logró preguntarle, tímidamente, May a Spike.

La sonrisa del vampiro era cálida, pura amabilidad, nada que ver con las smirks que suele ofrecerle a Buffy. Aquí resultaba un perfecto caballero.

_Por eso se dice que la caballerosidad ha muerto_.

Trató de bromear Buffy para intentar no pensar en el nudo que se le formó en el estómago ante aquella, realmente inesperada, petición por parte de May.

-Si eso te place, por qué no. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a un último deseo.

Con esto Spike dio por terminada la función, sin saber muy bien el motivo por el que había llegado a acceder a realizarla, y May comprendió que era el momento para que se fuera justo antes de que pudiera decírselo. Por eso mismo decidió arriesgarse con una última petición porque, ¿qué le podía pasar?

-Antes de que te marches… me gustaría saber si podría pedirte un favor.

Buffy sintió, una vez más, los nervios en su voz y, al ver para Spike, pudo sentir su curiosidad pero, también, notaba como empezaba a sentirse incómodo con toda la situación que había creado él mismo. A pesar de todo se controló.

-Si está en mi mano poder complacerte-. Dijo Spike en su tono de, bueno, puro Spike logrando que tanto May como Buffy se ruborizasen ante semejante doble sentido tan claro que le había dicho.

De seguir mordiéndose el labio, estaba claro que May acabaría por hacer brotar sangre, una no muy buena idea teniendo ante ella a un vampiro. Aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello. Por supuesto que lo hacía para controlar sus nervios y no para poner nerviosos tanto a Spike, que podía sentir como le latía con fuerza su corazón y toda la sangre de May recorría su cuerpo a gran velocidad, y Buffy que pensaba que, al final, tendría que sacudirle a Spike para quitarle de encima de la muchacha. En cambio May sabía que debía darse prisa porque la Muerte no podía permanecer allí todo el rato hasta que ella se decidiera. Como la mayoría de la gente, también tenía un trabajo que hacer.

-… si… si me dieses un beso-, aquí Spike mostró su rostro serio e inmutable a diferencia de Buffy que casi se le desencajó la mandíbula al escuchar a May.-¿me mataría?

Aquella pregunta devolvió la seriedad al rostro de Buffy dejándola algo aturdida porque, algo muy parecido, había compartido con Angel. Ciertamente todo se estaba saliendo de madre y no sabía como iba a terminar de seguir por aquí. Por supuesto que siempre se puede contar con Spike que, riéndose, la apartó de sus pensamientos. La sonrisa del vampiro mostraba aquellos dientes tan peligrosos como, ahora, aparentemente, inofensivos.

-Pues es curioso que me preguntes eso porque-, una sutil mirada hacia Buffy y su smirk en sus labios.-hay algunas personas que al besar a quien creen que era el amor de su vida, se sentían morir.

Buffy sintió como se ruborizaba al reconocer sus propias palabras en boca de Spike. No sabía cómo pero estaba claro que Spike sabía de la conversación que había mantenido con Angel aquella noche en el cementerio. Tal vez los estuviera espiando, en esa continua investigación de la Slayer o, muy probable, podría haber sido Angelus quien se lo dijera para echarse unas risas de su parte.

-No, luv. No te mataría.

Sin añadir nada más por su parte, ni permitiendo que nadie más tuviera oportunidad de ello, Spike se inclinó sobre el rostro de May cubriendo sus temblorosos labios con los suyos y besándola con una gran ternura de la que Buffy no podía creer capaz de alguien como tan violento y confuso como él. Cuando sus labios se despidieron una solitaria lágrima se deslizó del ojo izquierdo de la muchacha.

A pesar de que se trataba de un vampiro y este acto resultara tan censurable, a pesar de su propio pasado junto a un vampiro, Buffy sintió como su corazón llegó a conmoverse por semejante gesto por parte de Spike.

-Tienes… tienes los labios helados…-, dijo May llevándose unos dedos sobre sus labios en donde podía sentir aún aquel frío.-aunque supongo que así los debe de tener la Muerte.

Spike le susurró al oído confidencialmente.

-… ya no lo están, luv. Ahora tienen parte de tu calor.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 20: Todo tiene un final. Tiempo de Summers.**

______________________________

Muy bien. Todo hay que decirlo y allá va… Este capítulo es el que más raro, extraño y fuera de lugar me ha salido con respecto al comportamiento de Spike. Cada vez que lo leo se me hace tan difícil verlo en esta actitud, ya que, lo normal hubiera sido que actuase de una manera mucho más gamberra por su parte aunque, de todos es sabido, del extraño lado amable que tiene Spike. Además de que para confundir aún más a Buffy es capaz de muchas cosas.

Bueno, como bien indica el título del próximo capítulo… pues eso.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradezco las **REVIEWS** enviadas por parte de:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Hermosura Apocalíptica.**

**Rosalufer.**

Al resto de lectores de este fic dar también las gracias por leerlo y pedirles un pequeño esfuerzo para dejar algunas palabras al respecto. Siempre serán agradecidas por mi parte.

Nos leemos.^^


	21. Chapter 20

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 20: Todo tiene un final. Tiempo de Summers.**

Tras una despedida por parte del vampiro, que May estaba segura que atesoraría durante el resto de su vida, y que Buffy así lo creía al ver como de emocionada se quedó la muchacha, Spike salió de la habitación sin dedicarle ni una mirada de reojo a la Slayer. Por esto, y por algunas cosas más, Buffy se ausentó de la habitación siguiendo al vampiro. No necesitó ni ofrecerle una disculpa a May porque, aunque se la dio, ella no se percataba de nada más inmersa en su propio, y ahora más feliz, Mundo Interior.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de si y buscó a Spike se lo encontró alejándose de ella como si ni siquiera estuviera allí, en el pasillo, con él. Como si ella, Buffy Summers o la Slayer, no existiera para él, Spike, William the Bloody o el Slayer de Slayers. Por supuesto que podría dejarlo marchar ya que, después de lo que había hecho por la muchacha, por May, se lo merecía pero, justamente por eso, se sentía algo confusa por el comportamiento ofrecido por el vampiro. No es que no supiera que pudiera ser, asombrosamente, amable pues, con su madre y Dawn lo era, pero, verlo con otra persona aparte de ellas dos le resulta muy difícil de ver. Además aún le quedaban unas cuestiones por tratar con él.

El pasillo era el camino que debían tomar y que les separaría de la misma manera en que sucedía cada día y cada noche. Podía ser que fueran muy parecidos pero, de igual manera, completamente diferentes. Pero, antes de que Buffy pudiera pedirle, u ordenarle para guardar las apariencias, que se detuviera, Spike lo hizo por propia iniciativa justo delante de un cartel de prohibido fumar, que no impidió que sacara un cigarrillo y lo encendiera. Sin decir ni una sola palabra se volvió por el mismo camino que lo había traído hasta allí.

Buffy sintió como se le hinchó una vena en la frente y le palpitaba de una manera que casi era un anuncio de que le fuera a reventar en cualquier momento. Estaba claro que, la principal misión de Spike en este Mundo, es ponerla de los nervios; y era algo que se le daba extremadamente bien, y de manera muy sencilla.

-¿No tienes nada qué decir?- le preguntó Buffy al ver que Spike se marchaba tan tranquilamente dejando un rastro de humo tras él.

No es que Buffy se esperase que Spike le respondiera o que hiciera algo, salvo reírse de ella o una cosa similar, pero, en cambio, se detuvo y se volvió hacia Buffy a la que observó interrogantemente. Aunque podía confundirse fácilmente con una mirada condescendiente si no estuvieras al tanto de los sutiles cambios del rostro de Spike.

_¿Y desde cuándo te has vuelto tú una experta en los 'sutiles cambios' del rostro de un vampiro… de Spike si puede saberse, Missy?_

-¿Acerca de qué debería decir algo, Slayer?

La verdad era que había tanto sobre lo que debería hablar que a Buffy le tomó un rato para elegir uno de los temas. Por supuesto que podía haber traído a conversación el tema más cercano a ella, su disculpa por lo ocurrido anoche pero, viendo la actitud de Spike en estos momentos, sabía que lo único que lograría sería más burlas por su parte.

-¿A qué ha venido todo el espectáculo que mostraste en la habitación?

Spike la miró algo sorprendido, su ceja levantada interrogadamente, mientras le dedicaba una smirk que no auguraba nada bueno para Buffy.

-Vaya, Slayer, ¿y cómo estás al tanto de los espectáculos que doy en las _habitaciones_?- como esperaba por sus palabras, Buffy se ruborizó ligeramente a las insinuaciones de Spike-. No tenía ni idea de que mi vida sexual fuera de interés para la realización de tu trabajo, Slayer. Ahora bien, si lo que quieres es información de primera mano- los ojos de Spike recorrieron el cuerpo de una roja Buffy-, estoy seguro que conozco a varias que no les importaría tener a una voyeur, y más siendo la Slayer, observando como se hacen las cosas, correctamente, en una cama, o en donde se caiga uno para hacerlo, Slayer.

-Eeew, Spike, gross- por lo menos Buffy podía estar segura de que Spike pudiera llegar a decir alguna barbaridad para volver a centrar su cabeza en lo que realmente era el vampiro-. Me refería a lo que has hecho ahora mismo en la habitación con May, por May.

El que aquella smirk no desapareciera del rostro de Spike estaba logrando darle más y más ganas a Buffy para que se la borrase de una manera expeditiva y directa, tan directa como podía ser uno de sus puñetazos dirigidos a su nariz.

-Oh, eso. Bueno, no es que haya sido algo memorable pero, supongo que me faltó bastante más de brooding para entrar perfectamente en el papel pero, por desgracia, no creo que sea posible ser tan broody como peaches, luv. Pero, hey, no digas que no me comporté como un verdadero _Angel_ ahí dentro para ofrecerle ánimos a ese bird. Aunque no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de probar la mercancía ya que, la verdad, me encanta que las muchachas se me echen encima. Y como no muerdo… si no me lo piden pues…

Las ganas de partirla la cara a Spike no hacían si no aumentar con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Era increíble como podía atacar varios frentes con las mismas palabras. Se metía con ella y su antigua relación con Angel al tiempo que reducía lo que había hecho por May a simple teatro. Y, lo peor de todo, era que Buffy no se había llegado a percatar de ello. Pensó que todo lo que dijo había salido de su, ¿corazón? Porque de su alma no lo hizo ya que carecía de ella.

_Y de corazón también porque no se puede ser más bastardo que esto_.

-… Spike, te lo advierto- por supuesto que no se trataba de la mejor manera para calmar los asuntos con él pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si Spike se comportaba de esta manera?-. No sigas por ahí.

-Si, lo entiendo. Pero debes darte cuenta de que poniendo el careto como el del great poof se me podría quedar de esa manera para siempr…

-¡Spike!

Buffy no alzó la voz, si no que dijo su nombre a través de sus dientes apretados, siseándolo de una manera que a Spike le recordó la manera en que Shaithee decía su nombre, salvo por el tono de enfado que tenía.

-¿Si, Slayer?- le preguntó todo inocente Spike mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo hacia el techo-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

_Contrólate, Buffy. Debes controlarte porque no puedes ponerte a limpiar el suelo del Hospital con este estúpido vampiro porque serías tú quien terminaría por meterse en líos y, con toda probabilidad, mamá se cabrearía un montón contigo… por haber pegado a un indefenso vampiro como es Spike_.

-¿Qué hiciste con los cuerpos que te llevaste anoche?

Había decidido reconducir la conversación hacia un tema en el que ninguno de los dos pudiera acabar por lanzarse al cuello del otro, uno con más intenciones que el otro, por supuesto, pero, sólo fue ver la cara de culpabilidad que se le puso, por un ligerísimo instante apenas perceptible, a Spike para saber que este tampoco se trataba de un buen tema a tratar entre ellos dos. Una verdadera pena que ya lo hubiera puesto sobre la mesa, no literalmente al encontrarse en el pasillo del Hospital.

-Bueno, si te refieres si me encargué de ellos puedo asegurarte que así lo hice, Slayer. No volverás a escuchar nada de ellos… por lo menos no de ellos enteramente aunque- Spike se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y se relamió los labios, algo con lo que Buffy podría haber pasado sin ver ya que le traía a la cabeza muchas cosas fuera del tema a tratar-, si en un par de semanas hay un Apocalipsis a mí no me mires porque no tengo nada que ver con ello, Slayer.

Buffy sabía que había algo mal y el traer la gran palabra con **A** mayúscula a relucir no ayudaba para nada a tranquilizar la situación si no, en cambio, para empeorarla mucho más si cabe.

-¡¿Cómo que '**Apocalipsis**', Spike?!- una verdadera pena eso de estar en un hospital porque, de esta manera, lo que debía haber sonado como un grito de rabia y enfado por parte de Buffy, sonó más como una pregunta incrédula dicha por una cría-. ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora?!

Spike no pudo evitar el reírse, a él le daba completamente igual el estar en un hospital o en un funeral, porque la situación bien se la merecía.

-Tranquila, Slayer, sólo era una broma. Don´t get your knickers in a twist por tan poca cosa- dijo Spike sin perder esa media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aquí no bromeamos con los Apocalipsis, Spike, ¿o te olvidas lo pronto que aparecen en esta ciudad?- era bastante cómico ver a Buffy bufando, por lo menos para quien la veía-. Así que dime lo que has hecho con los cuerpos de esos demonios.

-Los troceé y los quemé en la incineradora como se suponía que debía hacer, pet- pero se podía ver un brillo en los ojos de Spike que indicaba algo más aparte de lo dicho.

-¿Y?

Volviendo a colocar el cigarrillo entre sus labios, entre aquel smirk, Spike no tuvo ningún reparo en contar lo que había hecho, no obstante ya había cobrado y si a Buffy le apetecía actuar como la Salvadora pues no sería problema suyo.

-Y, como no tengo una continua asignación pues vendí ciertas partes de ellos, ya debes saber que, aún con la tienda del Watcher a medio camino, hay órganos de demonios que resultan necesarios para la realización de hechizos y conjuros.

Si no fuera físicamente imposible, la mandíbula de Buffy habría tocado suelo.

-¿Y se los has vendido a alguien?- si es que la culpa era toda suya por haberle dejado irse con los cadáveres. Para esto habría sido más seguro el entregárselos al ejército-. ¡Cómo ocurra algo toda la culpa recaerá en ti, Spike, y lo sabes!

-¿Y la novedad? Toda la culpa siempre recae en mí, Slayer. Como si fuera del tipo que arma planes para la destrucción del Mundo… ni que me tomases por Angelus, pet.

Buffy sabía que Spike no era de ese tipo pues, tanto el asunto del Juez y el de Acathla fueron, respectivamente, provocados por Drusilla y Angelus. Lo habitual en Spike es armar problemas de manera directa y personal, vale que no le importa la muerte colateral de humanos o cualquiera que se cruce pero, en si, no es su prioridad. Lo que le gusta es una pelea mano a mano, y si se trata de una contra la Slayer pues mucho mejor para él.

_Aunque, ahora con el chip, resulte imposible para él tener su tipo de diversión. Suerte que tiene sus soap opera para pasar el rato y no ser demasiado ocioso_.

Lo que debía hacer era tratar de evitar pensar en lo que le acaba de confesar Spike pero, no por ello, no ponerse a buscar cualquier indicio de un posible Apocalipsis en las inmediaciones de las próximas dos semanas. Ahora tenía asuntos más urgentes en los que pensar. Los cuales, por desgracia, seguían teniendo al vampiro como protagonista. Pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a decirle nada más, y para sorpresa de Buffy, Spike, soltando una ligera bocanada de humo de entre sus labios sellados, se volvió para irse.

_Lo hace a propósito, ¿verdad?_

-¿No tienes nada qué decir?- le volvió a preguntar Buffy viendo que no le quedaba otra salida que lanzarse al tema que más la acuciaba.

Spike, curioso al volver ser preguntado, una vez más, con las mismas palabras, se detuvo y, volviéndose, miró a Buffy interrogadamente. Con esa mirada suya que, a Buffy, le daba la impresión de que podía leerla como si estuviera leyendo la lista de ingredientes de los little marshmallows que le pone su madre cuando Spike se pasa por su casa a charlar, y a comer algo gratis aunque fuera un simple chocolate.

_No creo que sea por el chocolate pues, ¿qué clase de vampiro iría a…? claro, este tipo de vampiro molesto y cargante_.

-¿Decir sobre qué, pet?

Buffy ya había superado los mil pero seguía contando para poder contenerse, eso si, apretaba tanto los puños, agarrándose al pantalón, que de mover los brazos se llevaría un trozo en las manos.

-Me he disculpado- admitió Buffy, con gran contención, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente claro-. Por lo de anoche.

Una nube de humo fue exhalada de los pulmones del vampiro como si realmente tuviera aliento para usarlos.

-¿Si? Bueno, tú misma, Slayer. A mí me dan completamente igual tus problemas de conciencia- pero, entonces de improviso, soltó unas carcajadas-. Problemas de conciencia de la Slayer por causa de un vampiro. La verdad es que realmente eres The One, pet.

Era desesperante. Toda esta situación y, sobre todo, Spike y su actitud. Buffy no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué molestarse en querer subsanar un error si a él no le apetecía oírlo. Pero la imagen de May, y la de las otras seis chicas, le respondieron en silencio.

-Tienes toda la razón en culparme por haberte acusado de algo que, en realidad, nunca había llegado a pasar. Fuiste tú quien descubrió a los culpables y donde encontrarlos. Nos avisaste del ataque que les inducirías a realizar para poner a salvo a la much… a May- Buffy tenía la mirada huidiza pero intentaba mantenerla fija en la de Spike para que pudiera ver que no mentía-. Y ahora le devolviste la vida. Unas ganas de vivir que había perdido por culpa de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar. Por todo esto quiero pedirte disculpas y darte las gracias por toda la ayuda prestada… incluso, a pesar de todo, procuraré no haber escuchado lo que pasó con los cuerpos de los demonios.

A Spike, sin poder evitarlo, le pareció tan gracioso lo que acababa de oír como difícil era de creérselo. La Slayer disculpándose, precisamente, a él.

-Si así te sientes mejor, pues lo que tú digas, Slayer- Spike cogió el cigarrillo mientras exhibía una de sus triunfales sonrisas-. No, tienes razón. Lo único que pretendes es ofrecer unas sinceras disculpas y, aquí estoy yo, sin hacer nada más que ignorar lo mucho que debe estar costándote el poder dar semejante paso.

No había necesidad de una traducción para saber que Spike seguía burlándose tan tranquila y abiertamente de ella. El juego no había terminado por su parte.

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres, acepto tus disculpas… si las pones por escrito y con una firma al final, clara y legible por tu parte, luv. Así podré continuar presumiendo y mostrando con orgullo la prueba escrita de que la Vampire Slayer le pidió sinceras disculpas a Spike, asesino de masas y Slayer de Slayers- pero Spike se quedó en silencio, al parecer, porque había pensado en otra cosa-. No, espera un momento. Quedaría mejor si lo grabásemos en video, ¿qué te parece la idea, Slayer? Seguro que sería el video más seguido en la red por encima de cualquier otra rubia teñida.

-¿Has terminado de desahogarte?- pero por la mirada de Spike no lo parecía-. Y, que sepas, que soy rubia natural… no como otros, bleach boy.

Con la velocidad de un parpadeo, Spike redujo la distancia que le separaba de Buffy acercándose todo lo que le era posible hacerlo sin llegar a tener que tocarla. Su mano se alzó como si tuviera la intención de golpearla pero sin llegar a dar rienda a dicho deseo, sabiendo cual sería el resultado de tan estúpida acción.

-No pareces querer entenderlo, pet, o no lo quieres hacer. Tú sabes muy bien quién soy y lo qué he hecho a lo largo del último siglo; y, si no es así, por lo menos sabrás lo que te contó tu Watcher basado en las historias que sus predecesores llegaron a escribir en sus diarios. Entonces debes darte de cuenta de lo que siento cuando **tú**, la **Slayer**, me pides perdón. A mí. Al peor mal de este bloody planeta- devolvió el cigarrillo a su boca como si fuera un bálsamo para poder calmar sus nervios-. ¿Me quieres… pedir perdón? Muy bien, pues disculpas aceptadas. Pero esto- Spike señaló a ambos-, todo esto entre nosotros, se acabó… esta tumultuosa y quimérica relación a la que nos hemos visto arrastrados por culpa de este bloody chip. No somos amigos, Slayer. No somos parners… ni bloody mates. Simplemente somos enemigos… naturales o antinaturales, como prefieras considerarnos, y un bloody trozo de plástico, electricidad y circuitos no van a cambiar esa verdad.

Y, tal y como dijo Spike, era cierto. Cada una de las palabras que salió de su boca era cierta. La vida debía seguir adelante y, para ello, era necesario que Spike saliera fuera del cuadro de la Slayer.

-Esta noche, Spike. En mi casa- la voz era la de la Slayer y por ello había que tomar sus palabras totalmente en serio-. Y luego no volveré a entrar en tu vida mientras tú te mantengas fuera de la mía y te portes bien porque, de otra manera, acabarás hecho polvo. Literalmente hablando.

Spike se volvió, dándole la espalda a Buffy, poniéndose en marcha, una vez más, y, al pasar por delante del letrero de "Prohibido Fumar" apagó en él la colilla, tirándola en la maceta que había justo debajo.

-Seré un brooding Angel, pet.

__________

La mayoría podrían llegar a la misma conclusión, aunque fueran todos desconocidos y vivieran en distintas partes del Mundo. Todos terminarían pensando que todos sus problemas acabarían y su vida resultaría mucho más sencilla si abandonase, de una vez y para siempre, la ciudad de Sunnydale en donde vivía ella. La Slayer. Es lógico el suponer que el alejar la tentación de su lado terminaría por ayudarle a ver su vida desde una nueva perspectiva. Era lo más lógico para hacer pero, precisamente por ello, eso era algo que no podía llegar a hacer. No ahora. No en su estado actual. No siendo tan vulnerable como lo era ahora mismo.

Él es Spike. Y, solamente, la Slayer debería ser quien, al final, le de muerte.

1630 de Revello Drive.

_Pues si piensas eso porque no haces algo al respecto esta noche. Seguro que estará encantada de mandarte al Piccadilly Circus o al Woodstock del más allá de una estaca en tu inútil corazón, Spike, bloody old friend_.

Viendo que, por el simple hecho de estar de pie ante la puerta de la casa de las Summers, no se iba a abrir sola llamó a la puerta. Unos simples toques con los nudillos. Simples, secos y, bloody, educados. Para su propia desgracia. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que una de las Summers apareciera a recibirlo. Afortunadamente, no fue Buffy; tampoco Joyce. Con su innata mirada llena de fresca curiosidad, Dawn recibió a Spike.

_Como si esto no pudiera ir para mejor_.

-Buenas noches, little bit- Spike dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó inmisericordiamente mientras le ofrecía una media sonrisa a Dawn-. Me parece a mí que he llegado a la hora correcta pero, por lo que veo, la Slayer sigue teniendo ese gusto por hacerse esperar. Supongo que eso nunca cambiará y seguirá siendo de las que se hacen derogar- ignorando ese detalle, el que Dawn estuviera a solas en la casa, la sonrisa de Spike formó una de gran complicidad-. ¿Puedo pasar, nibblet? Prometo no morder.

Aquello no hizo si no reír a Dawn que, aunque sabía que Spike no podía hacerle daño por culpa del chip, y que nunca, desde que lo conoce, intentó hacerle daño, si no todo lo contrario al salvarla, en ciertas ocasiones, que nunca serían confesadas ni a su madre ni a Buffy, seguía siendo un vampiro. Por lo que, en su opinión, lo hacía más cool que nadie que conociera, y que no era mucha gente, desgraciadamente.

-Ya, como si te fuera a permitir que me mordieras, Spike- dijo mostrándose muy segura de si misma con los brazos cruzados, a pesar de los nervios que tenía. A Spike le encantaba Dawn y su actitud. Uno de los motivos por los que nunca le haría daño-. Adelante, por favor- le indicó el pase con un elegante gesto de la mano mientras se echaba a un lado.

-Sabía que los buenos modales y la belleza debían saltarse una generación con las Summers- dijo Spike entrando en la casa y, de paso, logrando que Dawn se ruborizase.

Una vez dentro, una silenciosa Dawn lo llevó hasta el salón en donde Spike se sentó en el sillón mientras ella lo hizo en el sofá. No necesitaba sus sentidos vampíricos para darse cuenta de que había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza a Dawn. A su pesar la compadecía por tener que ser la hermana pequeña, no de la Slayer si no de Buffy.

-Sabes, pet. Si tienes algo que decir, normalmente es mejor el decirlo cuanto antes. Al final siempre resulta contraproducente el callarse las cosas porque, para bien o para mal, podían haber marcado una diferencia. O eso, o te puede acabar por explotar la cabeza- añadió con una smirk marca de la casa.

Esta vez no dio el resultado esperado cuando Dawn le miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules que a Spike, a su pesar, tanto le recordaban los suyos propios. Toda ella, salvando las distancias, le recordaba su vida pasada, la humana, y, aunque ello, normalmente, significaría la muerte para esa persona, en el caso de Dawn era todo lo contrario.

-¿Es cierto qué ya no vas a volver a venir por aquí?, ¿ni tampoco a ayudar a Buffy?- añadió la última parte, rápidamente, para darle un toque profesional a su pregunta y no, solamente, el deseo de una… ¿amiga? por la pérdida de su ¿amigo?

Como había pensado, Dawn era una chica muy intuitiva y no se merecía una verdad a medias o simple condescendencia por ser joven. Para Spike tenía la edad perfecta para poder comprender sin ataduras el Mundo real que existía tras los, a veces no tan seguros, muros del hogar.

-Es cierto. Y no te rebajes a preguntar el por qué, nibblet- se le adelantó Spike a la obvia réplica de la muchacha-. Sólo debes recordar la noche en la que nos conocimos. Aquel jueves en la noche "Parent-Teacher" en Sunnydale High, si no fuera por Joyce habría matado a la Slayer y luego, para celebrarlo, habría sido vuestro turno. La madre y la hermana de la Slayer. Nada mejor para un buen brindis, pet.

Dawn recordaba aquella noche como si hubiera pasado hace unas horas hoy mismo. Como Spike atravesó, junto a su grupo de vampiros, los ventanales de la cafetería. Fue para matar a la Slayer y, de propina, a todos los que allí se encontraban. Recuerda como Giles la sacó por una salida que había en la biblioteca mientras su madre volvió atrás para ayudar a Buffy. Y lo hizo. Le salvó la vida a la Slayer de manos del Slayer de Slayers.

-Si, la noche "Parent-Teacher" fue muy… educativa- bromeó sin gracia-. En muchos sentidos, será un año que no se podrá olvidar jamás. Pero tampoco es que, aparte del que matases a unos cuantos, no hiciste nada malo. Por lo menos no a nosotras. Si, si, ya sé que trataste de matar a Buffy- siguió hablando Dawn adelantándose a la intervención de Spike, tal y como él había hecho antes con ella-, pero mamá te detuvo y tú te fuiste de allí. La verdad es que podías haber luchado contra ellas ya que no creo que te dieran muchos problemas, ¿y cómo es eso de que mamá te pudo coger desprevenido?

La verdad es que Spike no le gustaba el tener que recordar esa noche precisamente porque, pensándolo detenidamente, fue donde todo terminó por empeorar en su vida, todo empezó cuando la había visto bailar en el Bronze siendo, simplemente, Buffy Summers y no la Slayer. ¿Cómo iba a poder matar a alguien que lo miró con tanto desafío en el momento en que le iba a dar el último golpe? Todas las otras Slayers que mató siempre se le miraban aliviadas pero no Buffy. Ella aún buscaba matarlo con la mirada y, como eso no era posible, se dejó pillar por sorpresa por Joyce. Suerte de que no sabía que era un vampiro y le golpeó con el reverso del hacha. Lo último que necesitaba era que le cortase la cabeza, o que lo intentase, la madre de la Slayer. Se habría convertido en un chiste para el Mundo de la Oscuridad.

_La verdad, no muy diferente a lo que somos ahora, ¿eh, old mate?_

-Si, esa noche tuvo sus momentos- admitió Spike colocándose un cigarrillo en la boca-. Y no subestimes a Joyce que, aunque no te lo creas, es una Hell de mujer. Y sería muy aburrido el matar tan pronto a la Slayer.

Dawn miró con bastante recelo al vampiro.

-¿Y aún sigues divirtiéndote, Spike?- podía notarse la burla en sus palabras a kilómetros de distancia-. Seguro que por eso no la has matado aún, ¿verdad?

-Mira quién habla, nibblet. ¿Tengo que recordarte que esa noche me viste transformado mientras volvíais a casa? Y, en vez de decírselo, te quedaste mirando para mí como si se te fueran a caer los ojos- Spike disfrutaba viendo como se le ruborizaban las mejillas a Dawn-. Y, para que conste, a pesar de lo que había prometido, no me gusta hacerle el trabajo a los demás, aunque este fuera el de matar a la Slayer. Si la tengo que matar siempre será según mis reglas y porque así lo quiero yo. No porque, en esos momentos, big sis esté siendo un verdadero pain in the ass de alguien incapaz de librarse de ella.

Dawn le clavó su mirada en los ojos claros del vampiro.

-Pero, en el final, ayudaste a Buffy a salvar el Mundo. Y no tenías ningún tipo de chip que te obligara a ello, Spike.

El cigarrillo colgando entre sus labios, su mirada sobre el abismo de aquellos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos que lo observaban con gran atención. Ciertamente Dawn era mucho más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista.

_Y ninguno de esos gits y buggers se dan cuenta de ello. Una verdadera pena porque les podría dar buena cuenta de todos ellos… tal vez sea por eso mismo_.

-Ahí te equivocas, pet. Lo único que quería hacer era alejar a Dru de la bloody influencia de peaches, el resto, simplemente, venía con el paquete. Aunque, debo admitir que, el que la Slayer enviase a ese bloody git al Infierno fue un buen extra- una mueca de disgusto se asomó en sus labios-. Una pena que los bloody Powers That Be lo trajeran de vuelta. Ese Nancy Boy trata de destruir el Mundo y miro como le recompensan y a mí, que ayudo a su salvación, por los motivos personales que fueran pero ayudo, y van esos bloody buggers y no impiden que Dru me abandone o que me metan este bloody chip en la cabeza que arruina mi vida.

A Dawn no le gustaba el tono deprimente que estaba haciendo su aparición y, por lo tanto, decidió animar un poco la noche. No obstante, ¿cuántas veces tienes a un centenario vampiro que asoló el Mundo en el salón de tu casa?

_A partir de ahora nunca más_.

-Oi, Spike, ¿por qué no me cuentas una buena historia?

Spike fue cogido por sorpresa ante esta petición ya que, la verdad, no es que fuera de los que se ponen a contar historias a nadie. Mucho menos a la hermana menor de la Slayer pero, no tenía nada mejor que hacer para pasar el tiempo de espera hasta que llegase Buffy.

-No prefieres algo menos impactante y qué te impedirá dormir durante los próximos meses, pet- Spike no lo decía porque pensase que no pudiera escuchar el tipo de historias que le estaba pidiendo si no porque le gustaba las reacciones que tenía cuando se sugería que era demasiado joven para hacer algo que Buffy y sus amigos hacían a diario. Bueno, no que Spike les contase historias para no dormir, porque entonces si que su vida habría tocado fondo-. No sé, ¿echar unas partidas de poker?

Como esperaba, Dawn se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una acusadora mirada que, en otro tipo de circunstancias, el que Spike no fuera un vampiro que se había enfrentado a miles de peligros y Slayers y que Dawn no fuera una simple chiquilla que no llega a los quince años, habría hecho que se preocupara por poder estar entrando en la lista de los que se merecen _la ira de Dawn_.

-¡¿Qué poker?! Yo quiero una historia de cuando andabas por el Mundo asolándolo por simple diversión y si piensas que soy muy joven para poder escucharlo pues entonces eso quiere decir que tú eres com…

-Tranquila, lil´ bit. Que estoy bajo el techo de Joyce y, por lo menos por respecto a ella, debería darte la opción de elegir- Spike había levantado las manos ante él para protegerse pero ahora las juntó mientras se echaba hacia delante y sus ojos brillaban de manera peligrosa directamente sobre los de Dawn-. Así que, pet, elige. ¿De qué década quieres tu historia?

Dawn no pudo evitar ponerse a dar botes sobre el sofá feliz como lo que era en realidad. Una chiquilla adolescente. Dándose cuenta de ello, se calmó al instante y se puso seria, haciendo que, su comportamiento, fuera aún más gracioso para Spike.

¿Qué época podía elegir? Los primeros años, siendo un vampiro joven no debían tener mucha emoción, por lo menos no de la que le gustaba a Dawn así que buscó una fecha en la que sabía que podía haber mucha acción y peligro. El caldo de cultivo perfecto para las acciones de un vampiro como Spike.

-¡Quiero que me cuentes algo que hicieras durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial!

_Lo dicho, esta chica es totalmente única pero, veamos si puede tragar con todo lo que ha mordido_.

-Muy bien, nibblet. Tú casa, tu decisión- a su pesar, Spike no pudo evitar una sonrisa cómplice al ver a Dawn gritar de felicidad y ver para él con un grado de atención que negaba lo que se decía de los jóvenes de hoy en día-. Te contaré lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir el único regalo de cumpleaños que me pidió Dru durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un mazo en las aspiraciones de Dawn.

-¡¿Qué?!- no podía creer que Spike le fuera a contar como fue a comprarle un regalo para la loca de su ex-. ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! Y yo que creía que con tener que soportar los chismes de Buffy con Riley tendría suficiente.

El tono de decepción de Dawn era lo que Spike esperaba obtener al contarle lo básico de su historia. Así, al conocer los verdaderos detalles, su reacción sería…

-Supongo que sabrás bastante sobre mi pasado, no por medio de la Slayer o su pequeña banda de White Hats si no porque, eres capaz de obtener lo que quieres cuando te apetece, ¿verdad, nibblet?

-Si te refieres si he leído lo que tiene Giles sobre ti en esos ruinosos diarios, si me los he leído durante el tiempo en que Buffy estuvo fuera después de haber mandado a Angelus al Infierno porque tenía curiosidad de saber por qué habías querido ayudar a quien se supone que es tu enemiga natural… aunque, tratándose de vampiros y fuerzas sobrenaturales, ¿está bien decir eso de enemigo natural? Sería más adecuado enemigo sobrenatural dado el caso pero, claro, como nadie me pide mi opinión pues…- Dawn se calló cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Spike. Como buena Summers que era, cuando se ponía nerviosa no dejaba de hablar sin lógica ni sentido-, pues eso; si que he leído lo que tienen sobre ti en los diarios de los Watchers. Aunque no creo que el que le comprases un regalo a tu novia fuera a tener un capítulo destacado en ellos.

-Pues, con todo lo que sucedió, me extraña que no lo hubieran escrito aunque, claro está, esos buggers no les gusta escribir cuando alguien los deja en total ridículo como fue el caso- se veía un deje de orgullo en el tono de Spike-. No obstante nadie antes, en la historia, había sido capaz de entrar en el Cuartel General del Consejo de Watchers, en Londres, y hacer lo que hice.

Por supuesto que ahora la atención de Dawn estaba, totalmente, atrapada por las palabras de Spike. Tal y como lo había esperado que lo estuviera. Décadas de práctica con una mente volátil como la de Drusilla le daba a uno ciertas habilidades para ello.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

-Digamos que lo que Dru quería me llevó a contactar con alguien que era considerado una Leyenda, tanto que ni siquiera yo creía en su existencia pero, como suele pasar, tenía lo que Dru quería como su regalo así que nos fuimos a su encuentro en lo alto de una montaña en Noruega el 2 de Abril de 1940. Skrymir, ese bloody git, me pidió algo a cambio. Algo que, en esos momentos, pensaba que habría hecho gratis

-¿Qué te pidió?- preguntó emocionada Dawn hasta que se dio de cuenta de con quién estaba hablando-. Oi, no me dirás que te pidió matar a la Slayer porque, en ese caso…

Dawn había leído de las dos Slayers que mató Spike, en 1900 y en 1977.

-Sobre la Slayer me pidió que la dejase para el final pero que, antes de poder enfrentarme a ella, acabase primero con todas las Potenciales de Slayer.

-¿Potenciales de Slayer?- repitió Dawn algo confusa.

-Si, se tratan de un montón de crías, de tu edad o más jóvenes, que tienen muchas posibilidades de convertirse en la Slayer cuando esta muera. Eses Nancy Boys se encargan de entrenarlas e instruirlas para la vida que, en su mayoría, ninguna de ellas tendrá que vivir, a no ser que se conviertan en Watchers o empleados de estos.

Aquello dejó a Dawn algo fría. Una cosa era el escuchar como Spike se enfrentaba a demonios o, dada la fecha que había elegido, el Tercer Reich, pero no el que le cuente como mató a un montón de chicas de su edad.

-¿Pasa algo, pet?- Spike le sonreía maliciosamente-. Si es demasiado para ti pues, ya sabes, podríamos sacar las cartas y echar unas cuantas partidas de poker.

Dawn negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía toda seria.

-No. Quiero que me cuentes esta historia porque yo soy capaz de escucharla sin ningún tipo de problema. No soy ninguna cría.

Realmente a Spike le encantaba la actitud de Dawn.

-Está bien, si así es lo que quieres pues comencemos, pet.

__________

Joyce no pretendía llegar tan tarde a casa, y más sabiendo lo que iba a suceder esta noche allí, pero, a última hora, se le acumuló el trabajo en la Galería. Como siempre que quiere volver a casa rápido. Como si se alineasen algún tipo de fuerzas en contra suya.

_Hahaha, Joyce me parece que has escuchado demasiadas historias desde que sabes del Destino de Buffy como la Slayer. No creo que el Universo se confabule en contra tuya para hacerte llegar tarde a casa. ¿Qué motivo podría haber para ello?_

Al entrar en casa pudo escuchar, increíblemente, la concentración de Dawn y, al asomarse al salón se encontró a su pequeña en compañía de un vampiro. Vale que se tratase de Spike pero no quitaba el hecho de que su niñita se encontrase a solas en la casa con la única compañía de alguien que lleva muerto desde finales del XIX. El encontrarse a una de sus hijas con un vampiro era una experiencia que ya le había tocado vivir anteriormente. Los actores eran diferente ahora y la obra también, pero una sensación de déjà vu circulaba en el ambiente.

-Buenas noches, Dawn. Spike. Una noche me gustaría poder entrar en casa y no encontrarme con una de mis hijas en compañía de un vampiro si no es mucha molestia- dijo mirando para su hija.

Dawn solamente rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su madre sin apartar la mirada de las cartas que tenía en la mano pero Spike, fiel a su estilo, tenía algo que ofrecer ante aquellas palabras.

-No te preocupes Joyce, seguro que para la próxima te encuentras a nibblet con un chico ahí mismo en el sofá- dijo con una smirk mientras cogía una carta.

No se podía decir quien de las dos Summers estaba más alterada por la imagen que se les formó a causa de las palabras del vampiro. Si Dawn que enrojeció por completo o Joyce que se puso más pálida que Spike.

-Si me dan a elegir prefiero seguir encontrándomelas con vampiros. Bueno, con los que no las terminasen por matar- la verdad es que, en temas de vampiros, Joyce no tenía mucho en donde elegir ya que no podía aguantar la presencia de Angel después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a Buffy-. Y ahora, después de esta noche, ni siquiera eso sucederá. Pero eso no quiere decir que puedas traer a chicos a casa cuando no esté nadie aquí, jovencita.

-¡¡Mamá!!

La verdad era que no se podía llegar a tener un rostro más rojo que el que tenía Dawn en estos momentos. A no ser que tu propia piel fuera roja, por supuesto.

Dejando las cartas, boca abajo, sobre la mesa, Spike se acercó a Joyce y le cogió las bolsas que tenía en las manos. A pesar de todo, incluso tuvo tiempo de ir a comprar algo. Estaba claro que fue un acto instintivo, de Spike, no de Joyce comprando, casi podía decirse que un reflejo humano.

-Buenas noches, Joyce- saludó Spike, aunque hacerlo después de lo que dijo sonaba algo extraño-. Permíteme. Sabes, suponía que teniendo a la Slayer como hija podías usarla más a menudo como porteadora. Por lo menos su fuerza podía ser utilizada de una manera constructiva por una vez- Spike fue hasta la cocina seguido por madre e hija, que también abandonó sus cartas. Una vez dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, las dos empezaron a guardarlas en su sitio-. No sé que estará pensando la Slayer para llegar tan tarde si contamos que esta será la última vez que me va a ver por aquí- Spike se apoyó viendo, por hacer algo, en donde iban cada cosa-. Pensaba que iba a perder el mínimo tiempo posible pero, en cambio, casi parece como si no tuviera muchas ganas para dejarme marchar en paz.

-Pues, ya que lo mencionas- aunque no lo hubiera hecho-, se encuentra con Riley explicándole lo que piensa hacer y el por qué de tu presencia aquí.

Mientras Dawn le daba la aclaración a Spike, este sacó el mechero para poder encender el cigarrillo que aún permanecía en sus labios.

-Spike, te agradecería que no fumaras dentro de casa- se le adelantó Joyce.

Y, como el buen invitado que suele ser Spike, en casa de las Summers cuando está en ella Joyce y Dawn, devolvió el cigarrillo a la cajetilla y el mechero al bolsillo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo necesitan la Slayer y Charlie boy para solucionar sus diferencias de opiniones?

Dawn le ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa a Spike mientras le daba la espalda a su madre, por supuesto.

-Depende de la cantidad de achuchones que deba usar para ello.

-¡Dawn!

Pero la amonestación de Joyce fue recibida por Dawn sacándole la lengua a Spike, aunque no fuera para burlarse de él, por supuesto. Algo que era obvio y que al vampiro no le importó. La actitud de Dawn era una brisa de viento fresco para Spike.

-Lo que quiere decir que la Slayer se tomará su tiempo- dijo Spike no creyéndose que Buffy estuviera actuando de tal manera en vez de acabar cuanto antes para librarse de él finalmente-. ¿Alguna preferencia para pasar el tiempo de espera?

-Bueno, creo que van a emitir en un rato "Asesinato en el Orient Express" en el canal de 'Cine Clásico'- dijo Joyce con total inocencia pero, que causó que Dawn palideciera de tal manera que pronto se le empezó a poner la piel verdosa-. ¿Dawn, estás bien?

-… claro, mami… estoy bien…

Spike no pudo dejar pasar esta oportunidad y, si Dawn no estuviera tan afectada, lo habría visto llegar por la smirk de su rostro.

-Pues démonos prisa no vaya a empezar la masacre sin nosotros, ¿eh, nibblet?

Pero la única respuesta que le pudo dar Dawn fue el salir corriendo de la cocina y correr, como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia el baño para no tener que limpiar el vómito del piso.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó preocupada Joyce.

-No creo que sea nada, Joyce. Si tendrías que preocuparte si estas náuseas le hubieran venido por la mañana, ¿no crees?

A pesar del tono calmado de Spike, las implicaciones de aquellas palabras también lograron hacer cambiarle el color del rostro de Joyce. Al momento salió tras los pasos, apurados pasos, de Dawn.

-Iré a ver como está.

Spike vio como Joyce desapareció de la vista y no pudo evitar un cierto orgullo por sus acciones. No la muestra más palpable de lo malvado que podía llegar a ser Spike pero, no obstante, una pequeña muestra de que sigue teniéndolo dentro de él.

-Ya ves, mate. Asustando a una niña con viejas historias sangrientas y a su madre con un embarazo no deseado- Spike abrió la puerta que daba al patio trasero y encendió un cigarrillo al que le dio una larga calada-. Es bueno ver que sigues siendo el Big Bad.

__________

Claro que sabía que llegaba tarde, bastante más tarde de lo que había esperado en un principio. Por supuesto que había esperado tener algunas dificultades para llegar a convencer a Riley que debía resolver este cabo suelto de su vida, que era Spike, ella sola. Al final logró que cediera y le dejó en el cementerio más cercano a casa para que descargara toda su frustración en los vampiros que tuvieran la mala fortuna de tropezarse con él.

_Además tampoco es que vaya a estar sola si contamos que en casa se encuentran mamá y Dawn. Lo que quiere decir que, en estos momentos, se encuentran a solas con Spike y, ¿por qué este pensamiento no me ofrece ningún tipo de sensación agradable?_

__________

En el salón de la casa de las Summers se estaba llevando a cabo una reñida partida de poker para no tener que notar, en exceso, el lento paso del tiempo.

-¿Puedes imaginártelo siquiera? Después de quemar el gimnasio se larga a Las Vegas con Pike, y a mí que no me dejaban ni cruzar la calle sin supervisión de un adulto, lo que quiere decir que me tenían que llevar de la mano como si fuera una cría- Dawn trataba de nublarles la mente con sus palabras-. Y eso que no hacía ni unas semanas Buffy tenía un novio que terminó por perder por causa de estar entrenándose con su Watcher y, por eso mismo, tuvo que acudir sola al baile. Nadie fue capaz de imaginarse que acabaría con Pike ya que no lo soportaba desde el momento en que lo conoció y siempre se estaba quejando de él. Claro que él tampoco le tenía mucho aprecio a Buffy- Dawn miró conspiradoramente a su madre y a Spike-. Nunca me explicó por qué lo dejaron…

Spike cambió dos cartas mientras levantó una ceja inquisitiva en dirección de Dawn.

-Un esqueleto en el armario… ¿es eso lo que estás insinuando, nibblet?

Joyce cogió tres cartas y bebió un sorbo de su jerez.

-Dawn, ya sabes que Buffy no es de las van contando por ahí acerca de sus novios. Sólo debes fijarte lo que tardó en presentar a Riley.

_Algo que podía haberse guardado_.

Dawm dejó dos cartas cambiándolas por un par nuevo.

-Si, si, eso ya lo sé pero, ¿Pike?- Dawn negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Pike? La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de qué puede llevar a alguien para ponerse semejante nombre- dijo dando un sorbo a su cacao con miel mientras miraba para el vampiro para recalcar que la pregunta iba para él. Este se reclinó disfrutando de su mano y decidiendo si debía arriesgar.

-Con cuidado, nibblet, no queremos que tengas que hacer un nuevo viaje al baño- se burló Spike con un brillo en su mirada que consiguió que Dawn pusiera cara de enfado, o lo que mejor podía mostrar-. Y ya sabes como son los críos siempre queriendo hacerse notar de cualquier manera. En mi caso, y sospecho que es tras lo que andas de una manera no muy sutil que digamos, la respuesta es muy simple. Es el resultado de un trabajo bien hecho con unos cuantos railroad spikes junto a unas docenas de cabezas atravesadas por ellos. Los periodistas siempre te ahorran en buscarte un buen nickname y, si no me hubiera gustado, pues sólo debería matarles a ellos también, pet.

Joyce puso mala cara pero, en cambio, Dawn lo escuchaba con gran atención.

-Spike será mejor que no sigas por ahí que Dawn aún tiene el estómago delicado- le recordó Joyce logrando que el vampiro reprimiera una carcajada y Dawn se sonrojara.

-Cierto, Joyce. Mi culpa- se disculpó Spike sin mucho sentimiento de culpa presente en sus palabras- Espero que no te pongas mala por mi culpa, nibblet.

Por supuesto que Dawn siempre tiene una bala en su recámara para cuando se pudieran dar situaciones como esta. No obstante es una Summers.

-Y, como la historia siempre se repite, pues dicen que resulta ser cíclica… ¿qué se siente al prometerse con Buffy, Spike?

Un enorme nudo se le atascó en la garganta del vampiro que daba gracias por no tener necesidad de respirar porque no podría hacerlo en estos momentos. Por lo menos pudo fijarse en como los ojos de Joyce se le abrían como platos. Era lo de siempre. Buffy no le había contado nada a su madre.

-Fue un conjuro que le explotó en las narices a Red o, más bien, nos explotó a todos los que nos encontrábamos cerca de ella porque fuimos quienes salieron perjudicados por ello- empezó a aclarar, y matizar, lo sucedido-. Apenas duró unas horas y no pasó nada. Te lo puedo asegurar. **Nada pasó entre la Slayer y yo**. Quitando el hecho de que nos encontrábamos en casa de Giles, el cual, por cierto, se había quedado ciego.

-Pero le pediste la mano a Buffy sin consultármelo siquiera, Spike- le dijo Joyce toda seria, tratando de controlar la risa que amenazaba con salir-. No la mejor manera para congratularte con tu futura suegra. Y, como he dicho, Buffy siempre mantiene a sus novios, y prometidos, lejos de su madre como si se los fuera a espantar o algo parecido.

-No mi culpa si no del conjuro que me obligó a pedirle la mano de manera poco apropiada y sin ningún tipo de educación- siguió disculpándose Spike-. Red deseó que nos casáramos y por ello le pedí la mano allí mismo, y eso considerando que estaba a punto de clavarme una estaca para demostrar que tenía stones para hacerlo. Según sus propias palabras: "a whole bunch of stones."

Dawn puso una mueca de protesta al escuchar el corto relato del compromiso de Spike con su hermana y que le trajo a la mente otras situaciones parecidas.

-¿Por qué a mí aún no me han hechizado?- Dawn pudo ver como la curiosidad picó a Spike-. Es que incluso mamá cayó bajo la influencia de varios conjuros, con decir que el más perturbador de ellos fue el del chocolate de hace dos años y que la volvió una adolescente, aunque sólo de mente- aclaró ante la sorpresa de Spike ante aquella noticia-. Y también le afectó a Giles. Decir que formaron pareja entre ellos y todo. Tipo anti-sistema y macarrillas.

Joyce trató de ignorar aquellas últimas palabras, y risas de Dawn, y probó seguir con el juego cogiendo un par de cartas. En cambio, Spike, si se veía interesado en lo dicho por Dawn.

-Eso si que es algo que me hubiera gustado ver, Joyce- dijo Spike observando con detalle a Joyce, tal vez con demasiado ya que era sabido la capacidad tan intuitiva de este vampiro para leer a la gente-, pero mucho más cuando realmente fuiste una adolescente. Viendo como te han salido estas dos hijas tuyas y, por lo que dice nibblet sobre tu yo juvenil, debiste de ser todo un espectáculo digno de verse. Me pregunto dónde estaría yo perdiendo el tiempo mientras tanto.

-Oi, que no me has respondido aún, Spike- le recordó Dawn mientras disfrutaba de la vista que le ofrecía su mano de cartas.

-Era bloody maravilloso. Podía sentir como mi vida estaba bloody completa porque la tenía a ella a mi lado. El resto del Mundo era secundario y carecía de importancia, teniendo, solamente, pensamientos para ella y, de ser necesario, para aquellos a los que ella quería- Spike miró para las dos Summers para, de pronto, hacer una mueca de desagrado-. Los hechizos amorosos son aterradoramente peligrosos.

-Lo secundo- dijo Joyce recordando la experiencia, en propia carne, con uno de ellos que la hizo enamorarse obsesivamente, junto al resto de mujeres de Sunnydale, de Xander.

-Y yo lo terciario… ¿se dice así?

La voz de Buffy hizo que los presentes mirasen hacia el pie de las escaleras en donde se encontraba ella, allí de pie, con un objeto en la mano, cubierto por un trapo enrollado. Estaba claro que había decidido entrar por la ventana de su cuarto. Tal vez porque se sentía nostálgica o, tal vez, porque no podía pensar con claridad en esos momentos.

Spike se puso en pie cuando Buffy entró en el salón, dejando sus cartas, boca abajo, sobre la mesa. El tiempo para jugar se había terminado.

-Pues haber usado el hechizo desmemorizador en ti, pet, al no tener ningún tipo de poder sobre un vampiro. Oh, claro, se me olvidaba- Spike exageró sus gestos tratando de ser lo más hiriente, o burlesco, posible-. No está bien el manipular la mente de las personas. La mía, por supuesto, es otra cosa puesto que sólo soy un vampiro más.

-Me alegra que estés de acuerdo en eso, Spike- dijo Buffy.

Dawn también dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa tal y como había hecho Spike.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó Riley cuando se lo explicaste?- pero, antes de que Buffy pudiera responderle, añadió una perla de su cosecha, típica anti-hermana mayor-. ¿O debería decir 'cómo se te tomó cuando se lo explicaste'?

Tanto Buffy como Spike pusieron cara de desagrado ante las imágenes que dicha pregunta les causaban. Joyce negaba con la cabeza mientras pensaba en qué momento había perdido el control de Dawn. No es que fuera muy diferente a como era Buffy a su edad pero, claro está, esta no tuvo que tratar con una hermana mayor.

-Primero de todo, '**eew**'- dijo Buffy.

-Lo secundo, pet- añadió Spike.

-Y segundo, pues no tan complicado como había pensado que sería en un principio, a pesar de que no tenía muchas ganas de tener que explicárselo pues sabía que me llevaría bastante tiempo, pero, cuando unió las piezas de lo de mi _prometido_ llamado Spike y saber que ese era el nombre del Hostile 17, no tuve más remedio que hacerlo…

-Ahora es mi turno para decirlo: '**EEEW**'- dijo Dawn arrugando la nariz.

-'Hacerlo' en versión explicárselo, Dawn- aclaró Buffy mirando a su madre mientras evitaba el tener que mirar para Spike-. Se lo tomó bastante bien al comprender los factores que estuvieron en juego.

Spike sonrió forzosamente afectado.

-La verdad es que no importa cuanta sangre pueda tomar porque soy incapaz de sacarme el horrible sabor de los labios de la Slayer. Sin olvidar que ese recuerdo se ha convertido en una pesadilla recurrente que me acompañará durante el resto de mi vida que, siendo un vampiro, sobra decir que será muy larga- Spike hizo una pausa para dejar atrás todo esto y centrarse en lo que les había juntado en la casa de las Summers-. Acabemos con esto antes de que vomite lo poco que he comido hoy.

-Eres un cerdo, Spike- le dijo Buffy mientras le arrojó aquel objeto, enrollado en el trapo, que era tan largo como un brazo-. Pero, no te preocupes, que pronto podrás volver a cabrear a los demonios de la ciudad y darte unos chapuzones en el mar si es eso lo que te apetece. Lo último procura hacerlo a mediodía para alegrarnos el día a los demás.

Spike agarró el objeto sin ningún tipo de problema, usando una mano, y levantándolo, y agarrándolo por un extremo, dejó que se deslizase hacia el suelo pero, cuando el objeto quedó a la vista, lo cogió en el aire con su otra mano.

Era el Cuerno de Unicornio.

El mismo que Spike le había dado a Buffy para que esta pudiera matar al Xydrik y que ella le prometió devolver cuando hubiera demostrado una buena conducta. Algo que, con los últimos acontecimientos, quedó probado y, ahora, que lo iba a poner fuera de su vida, era el momento para devolvérselo.

-Es absolutamente precioso- admiró Joyce aquel extraño objeto.

Mientras Dawn y Joyce observaban aquella prueba de algo mítico como podía ser algo llamado Cuerno de Unicornio, el vampiro parecía que sentía nauseas por solo tocarlo. Rápidamente lo devolvió a la oscuridad que le otorgaba enrollarlo en aquel trapo.

-Muy bien, Slayer. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ya no volveré a entrometerme en tu patética existencia que consideras tu vida y tú nunca más volverás a llamar a mi puerta, si sigue en pie, a buscarme para que te ayude con tus problemas- Buffy asintió de acuerdo con los puntos, tratando de no parecer muy culpable ante la referencia de la puerta de la cripta de Spike-. Pero, ya mismo, te aviso que no pienso quedarme en mi cripta cogiendo polvo. Seguiré machacando demonios y acabando con esos patéticos vampiros tan molestos que rondan los cementerios, el mío particularmente, pues es lo que, en estos momentos, lo único que podrá divertirme hoy en día.

-Digamos, simplemente, que no piensas, Spike, y procura no ponerte delante de mi estaca en esos momentos porque, ya sabes, se me puede resbalar la mano.

-Ouch, Slayer. Eso duele tanto que debo suponer entonces que no hay beso de despedida- los labios de Spike formaron su media sonrisa, esa smirk que tanto conocía Buffy, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en ella-, ¿o temes morirte?

Joyce se puso en pie, dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa y recogiendo su vaso, al ver que Spike se volvía dispuesto a marcharse tras dar su último golpe.

-Te acompaño a la puerta, Spike.

-Gracias, Joyce- al pasar al lado de Dawn le guiñó un ojo-. Te quedas sola, nibblet. Hang on, pet. Y procura seguir siendo tu misma.

-Adiós, Spike.

Dawn vio como Spike y su madre desaparecieron al entrar en la cocina y Buffy se volvió hacia las escaleras para regresar a su cuarto dejándola sola en el salón. Esta vez no le importaba porque quería estar a solas en estos momentos. Centrando su atención en las cartas que había sobre la mesa decidió terminar la partida descubriéndolas.

Sus cartas mostraban dobles parejas de reyes y jotas.

Las cartas de Joyce revelaron un trío de ases y una pareja de diez.

Levantándose fue hasta el sillón en donde había estado Spike y se dejó caer antes de darle la vuelta a las cartas del vampiro. Una por una.

Ocho de corazones… nueve de corazones… diez de corazones… jota de corazones…

-Reina de corazones…- dijo Dawn antes de descubrir la última carta de Spike.

**As de picas**.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 21: This is the End. ****My only friend. The End.**

______________________________

Bueno. Pues aquí se acaba la relación de Spike con Buffy, su familia y los Scoobies. Ya se sabe que todo principio tiene un final y este es el de Spike con los vivos.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Willing Slave**.

**Hermosura Apocalíptica**.

También espero que el resto de lectores de este fic, finalmente, dejen algunas palabras en forma de **REVIEW** para ver lo bien, espero, que llevan este fic.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y apoyando, esta historia, a pesar de lo confusa que pueda llegar a parecer si uno se para a pensarlo con detenimiento hahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


	22. Chapter 21

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 21: This is the End. ****My only friend. The End.**

Spike no acababa de adecuarse a su nueva vida. Tal vez porque era incapaz de describirla como nueva o, sobre todo, como vida. Mucho menos como su nueva vida. Su cuerpo, todo su ser, no hacía más que clamarle por acción. Lucha. Sangre. Muerte. Recorría los cementerios en busca de vampiros a los que convertir en polvo que se lleve el viento y demonios a los que poder arrancar esa vida de sus cuerpos. Sólo buscaba algo a lo que poder golpear hasta llevarlo a la muerte. Por supuesto que, tratándose de Spike, no era todo lo que encontraba en los cementerios.

Los cementerios también resultaban ser el coto de caza de la Slayer.

Desde la noche en la que había llegado a la conclusión de que debían separar sus vidas, para evitar que cualquiera de ellos cometiera alguna estupidez irreparable, habían tenido varios encuentros, fortuitos. Unas veces lograban mantener las distancias entre ellos y hacer como si ni siquiera se pudieran sentir sus presencias sobre ellos. Otras veces, en cambio, para extrañeza de los presentes, lucharon juntos contra enemigos comunes, simples vampiros o demonios que, lamentablemente para su ínfimo futuro, se cruzaron en sus caminos, pero, por supuesto, nunca pasaron de ahí. Sólo luchaban juntos, simples encuentros en el campo de batalla. Ni siquiera mantenían ni unas palabras durante las peleas porque no las necesitaban. Luchaban juntos como si fueran una sola persona, intercambiando golpes y acciones por puro instinto. Terminando el ataque del otro o iniciándolo con la distracción proporcionada por uno de ellos. Era extraño ver tanta compenetración entre dos enemigos pero, por supuesto, estos dos, si algo eran, precisamente, era el ser extraños y fuera de la norma.

Unas pocas palabras entre rivales naturales y un poco de sal en las heridas.

Nada más. Cuando el eco del fin de las batallas desaparece cada uno sigue su propio camino sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar a donde se encamina el otro.

A pesar de todo ello, Spike podía notar como le miraba Buffy. Ciertas dudas, la sospecha en sus ojos y su estaca pasando cerca de él. Era casi como si, a pesar de todo lo que habían pactado, ella quisiera matarle, tal vez porque Spike no era conocido por haber mantenido ninguna de sus antiguas promesas. Lo cual, por supuesto, era verdad pero también tenía su punto pues al llevar más de 120 años en este Mundo conocía el valor de las promesas humanas.

Sabía que se trataba de la propia Esencia de la Slayer que busca cumplir con su deber, con su Destino, ajena a las propias promesas que Buffy pudiera haber hecho.

Nada de ello resultaba demasiado apremiante, o peligroso, a ojos de Spike porque, lo que de verdad tenía captada toda su atención, era que cada vez más a menudo sus pulmones se olvidaban de su actual situación de vampiro y volvían a forzarle el respirar como si estuviera vivo. Siempre que tuvo un tiempo libre buscó información sobre ello, pensando que al ser algo tan extraño le resultaría muy sencillo, pero evitando el llamar la atención de la Slayer o cualquiera de los Scoobies pero, desgraciadamente, sólo obtuvo éxito en no dejarse notar. Sobre la información no encontró nada de nada.

Y eso le irritaba tanto como le empezaba a preocupar. ¿Asustado? Tal vez algo.

Era lógico si contamos que ningún vampiro podía volver a respirar ya que son lo que, comúnmente, se podría llamar muertos vivientes. Caminan como hombres. Hablan como hombres… incluso se burlan como hombres. Pero no son hombres.

No existe ninguna información que encontrar sobre un vampiro que volvió a respirar porque no existe ningún vampiro que volvió a respirar. Es algo que nunca ha sucedido, que nunca pasó. Hasta el día de hoy. Hasta él.

Spike.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué le hacía diferente al resto de vampiros que plagaban este Mundo?

La respuesta estaba ahí, tan cerca que podía, casi, tocarse. No al alcance de su mano pero, en cambio, si de su cabeza.

El chip de la Iniciativa.

__________

Así era su vida en estos momentos. Un conjunto de decepciones que no paraban de acumularse una tras otra tratando de ahogarle en la desgracia de lo que es su vida.

Su salvación había permanecido al alcance de su mano durante el tiempo en que ignoraba que le habían engañado. Cegado por la posibilidad de poder librarse, finalmente, de aquel collar que retenía a su ser fue incapaz de darse cuenta del engaño por parte del Doctor Iniciativa. Por supuesto que le había avisado de que no podía realizar la operación pero no quería escucharlo… no quería creerle. Debía ser liberado a toda costa sin importar cual pudiera ser el precio para obtenerlo.

Todo fue inútil.

Spike continuó con el chip en la cabeza. Riley, a pesar de la flecha clavada en su pierna gracias a la inestimable torpeza de Harmony, fue operado con éxito y su vida salvada. Y la Slayer debió de cabrearse como nunca porque casi se hubiera muerto su novio por culpa de Spike…

Como suele decirse, las desgracias nunca vienen solas y esa noche, Spike, descubrió que no pensaba en el peligro que representaba Buffy para él. No pensaba en el poco tiempo que le pudiera estar quedando en este Mundo como vampiro. No, no lo hacía. En cambio, pensaba en lo que sentía por Buffy. Y no se trataba del habitual sentimiento que le embargaba cuando pensaba en ella… si no todo lo contrario.

Amaba a Buffy Anne Summers.

No sabía muy bien cuando podía haber sucedido algo semejante pero era imposible negar el hecho de que se había enamorado de la Slayer. Él. Spike. William 'the Bloody', el Slayer de Slayers enamorado de Buffy la Vampire Slayer.

Al despertarse de su sueño revelador, o pesadilla, sintió como le faltaba el aire. Se estaba ahogando por el amor que sentía hacia Buffy y, también, porque le resultaba doloroso cuando sus pulmones volvían a perder la absurda capacidad de hacerle respirar como si estuviera tan vivo como cuando lo estaba realmente.

Una vez pasada la crisis, y perdido su aliento de nuevo, se levantó del suelo y pensó en lo que debía hacer porque, a diferencia de la locura sobre el estar enamorado de Buffy, una parte de ese sueño, esa pesadilla, no estaba totalmente equivocada.

La Slayer iba a venir a por él para matarle por haber puesto en peligro la vida de Riley, no una gran pérdida para el Mundo si alguien le pidiera su opinión a Spike que, por supuesto, nadie le pidió. Y Spike, como siempre que veía una oportunidad, la utilizaría para acabar con su tormento.

Mirando hacia la cama de la que había salido de una manera bastante abrupta, se encontró con Harmony que dormía plácidamente ajena a las crisis que azotaban la vida de Spike. Por supuesto no era que la pudiera envidiar por su ingenuidad acerca de la realidad de su vida como vampiro pero sabía que, sino aprendía lo que era realmente ahora, no viviría mucho más tiempo. Tal vez sea una imbécil insoportable que no deja de hablar sinsentidos uno tras otro logrando que Spike deseara haber muerto décadas atrás pero no iba a dejarla morir sin ofrecerle una oportunidad para poder evitarlo. No era su sire y ella no era su child pero, no por ello, la dejaría indefensa.

_Aunque sólo sea por el buen polvo que tiene_.

-Harm… Harmony- Spike la llamaba con preocupación en su voz. Con preocupación pero no por ella… por lo menos no en su totalidad-. Despiértate de una bloody vez si no quieres morir.

La vampiro se desperezaba lentamente pues aún podía notar que apenas pasó una hora desde que se durmieron agotados tras hacer el amor desde el mismo instante en que logró que cruzasen el umbral de la cripta. Harmony sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para conseguir que Spike cambiara de opinión sobre algo que se le hubiera metido en su cabeza pero, lo que vio en los ojos de Spike, cuando escaparon dejando atrás a Buffy tratando de salvar a su novio enfermo, le hizo comprender que si no lograba que se sintiera mejor, y se olvidase de lo sucedido, lo más pronto posible… tal vez no habría otra noche para él.

Afortunadamente para Spike ella era muy buena en estas cuestiones, de cama, suelo u otro lugar en el que cayeran. Desde que le conoció vio mucho más de lo que podría haber podido ver o hacer en toda su vida, estando viva. Recordó las palabras de su madre: "Lo mejor es buscarse un hombre mayor y saber qué es lo que necesita para poder mantenerlo a tu lado." Spike tenía más de un siglo de edad y sabía muy bien que era lo que quería: a Buffy. Muerta. Pero mientras eso no fuera posible de hacer sabía que lo deseaba y Harmony usaría ese deseo para formar una relación estable entre ellos. Eso si, manteniendo las estacas lejos de su corazón.

Fue cuando las palabras '**quieres morir**' se hicieron compresibles en su cabeza cuando se levantó, arrastrándose a gatas, como una exhalación de la cama cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Buffy, espera, por favor- Harmony levantaba las manos ante ella suplicantemente, como si con ello pudiera conseguir el perdón de la Slayer por haber atacado a su novio-. No fue culpa mía, la verdad es que… el gatillo de la ballesta era… muy… ¿sensible?

Un vistazo fue suficiente para comprobar que Buffy no se encontraba en el interior de la cripta buscando su muerte. Solamente estaba Spike, de pie y ¿con los pantalones puestos? Se le veía con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

-No tiene gracia, Spike- protestó Harmony poniéndose en pie colocando las manos en las caderas para adoptar una pose acusadora. Claro que el hecho de encontrarse completamente desnuda desviaba bastante la atención-. Casi me da un ataque al corazón.

-No te late. Tu corazón es inútil, bloody bint- le recordó Spike, exasperado, una vez más, incapaz de pensar porque le podía resultar tan difícil recordar que era un vampiro. Su corazón era inútil para Spike en todos los sentidos posibles-. Vístete y lárgate de aquí ahora mismo.

Harmony adoptó una postura más amable mientras repasaba con cuidad las palabras que iba a utilizar para tratar de no meter la pata y acabar, una vez más, con una estaca en su pecho y esta vez, sin un anillo que la vuelva invencible, sería su final. Era bastante obvio que Spike estaba alterado y sabía que no dudaría en hacer realidad el temor de Harmony.

-¿Me…Me estás echando?- pero, claro está, con Harmony, las ideas se le escapan rápidamente de su cabeza-. Primero te acuestas conmigo y luego me largas, ¿es eso? Yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas. Puede que tengamos problemas pero deberíamos hablarlos e intentar solucionarlos, Blondie bear. Oh, podríamos ir a un consejero de parejas. Podemos ir e intentarlo antes de tomar una decisión y al acabar la sesión nos lo comeríamos.

Spike se alejó de ella para buscar el tabaco cortando, de esta manera, el intento tan Harmony de reconciliación que podía tener en aquella extraña mente tan suya.

-Shut the hell up y perder el tiempo, Harm. Vístete y márchate antes de que llegue la Slayer y te mate. Espero que te mate a ti primero para poder dejar de escucharte o que me mate primero a mí, me da igual con tal de dejar de escuchar todo lo que pueda ocurrírsele decir a alguien como tú.

El recuerdo de Buffy golpeó con fuerza, casi física, a Harmony. Casi mataron a su novio. No, corrección. Ella casi mató a su novio. Casi, porque de haberlo hecho ya habría venido tras ella a matarla muchísimo antes.

-Bueno, tal vez no venga. O sea, recuerda todas las veces que la intentaste matar y esa te pateó el culo una y otra vez pero sin venir a matarte de verdad- fue entonces cuando recordó su intento por matarla secuestrando a Dawn-. ¡Oh, Dios! Casi maté a su hermana y anoche a su novio- Harmony se volvió buscando su ropa para vestirse cuanto antes-. Creo que tienes razón, Spikey. Lo mejor será que nos larguemos de esta ciudad cuanto antes.

Los pulmones de Spike se llenaron de humo y lo dejó allí dentro acumulándose.

-Solamente tú, pet. Ponte algo sexy y encuentra un lugar para esconderte un día. Luego, si quieres, puedes volver a recoger el resto de tus cosas porque no habrá nadie para molestarte entonces- le dio otra calada al cigarrillo pero siguió sin expulsar el humo-. Yo me quedo.

Harmony detuvo su búsqueda y no pudo evitar mirarle tristemente y preocupada al saber cuales eran sus intenciones al haber decidido quedarse en la cripta con una enfadada Slayer de camino. La habría matado si no hubiera llevado puesta la gema de Amara cuando le clavó aquel pedazo de madera en el corazón pero, a pesar de ello, se preocupaba por él. No sabía como explicarlo pero le había hecho un hueco en su corazón para él y es que, Spike, sabía como ganárselo. Tenía un algo especial.

-Te matará, Spike- Harmony se tragó la rabia y frustración y mantuvo la calma-, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué lo haces? Podríamos irnos a cualquier parte. El Mundo es lo suficientemente grande para no tener que encontrarnos con Buffy, además de que ella no se moverá de Sunnydale. Irnos lejos de aquí. Lejos de Buffy. Francia sigue ahí fuera esperando por nosotros.

Sonaba tan bien que era obvio que no podía ser real o salir bien. Y Spike lo sabía. Además de que tenía que traer, una vez más, la jodida Francia a conversación.

-Porque debe acabarse, Harm. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sé que he perdido- Spike le dio una última calada y tiró al colilla al suelo aplastándola con la planta de su pie desnudo-. Yo no escapo de las Slayers. Yo voy en su búsqueda a matarlas o a morir en el intento.

_Y hoy toca morir_.

Lentamente fue dejando escapar todo el humo acumulado mientras Harmony se vistió sin volver a abrir la boca. Nada podía decirse para lograr hacerle cambiar de opinión. Su decisión era irrevocable.

-Podría intentar convencerla. No sé, hacer un trato con ella- no pudo evitar un último intento para salvarle.

La sonrisa de Spike era de una profunda condescendencia.

-Tus encantos no te servirán con ella, pet. Te convertirá en polvo, no te echará un polvo.

Una última mirada y se dirigió a la puerta de la cripta pero, antes de llegar a poner la mano en el pomo, se volvió y, sin decir nada, le dio el beso de despedida más apasionado que se hubiera llegado a dar nunca antes. Cuando se separó pudo ver los ojos de Spike y se volvió hacia la puerta, y se marchó. No dijo nada pues nada podía decirse. Sólo sabía que había acabado de besar a un muerto, en todos los sentidos, al que iban a matar. Varias lágrimas se deslizaron en silencio.

Spike se puso una camisa y volvió arriba. Sabía donde debía ponerse para esperar la llegada de Buffy, aunque realmente no importaba pues eso sólo había sido un sueño y que, al final, no cambiaría lo que estaba por ocurrir.

En aquel silencio que llenaba la cripta, Spike dejó escapar un suspiro.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 22: Cuando los sueños se hacen realidad.**

______________________________

Veamos, ¿alguien se había llegado a olvidar lo qué le estaba pasando a Spike? Por supuesto que este capítulo, para ser comprendido del todo, debe tenerse un buen conocimiento de la serie. Decir que esto ocurre justo al final del capítulo de la Quinta Temporada, "Out of Mind." Por lo que, para los que quieran disfrutar de una lectura mejor, si no pueden ver los capítulos, pasar por .com/scripts/buffy/ y leer los guiones de la serie. En concreto los previos a este momento del fic.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Hermosura Apocalíptica.**

**Willing Slave.**

**Gabe Logan.**

Al resto de lectores daros las gracias por seguir con este fic y esperando que lleguéis a enviar algún **REVIEW** antes de que la historia llegue a su fin.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Nos leemos.^^


	23. Chapter 22

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 22: Cuando los sueños se hacen realidad.**

La noche pasó en silencio y dio paso a la luz de un nuevo día que empezó a cubrir la ciudad. Un amanecer que traía nuevas esperanzas para todo el mundo, vivo o muerto. Curiosamente la esperanza de Spike era la muerte. A pesar de que era la única salida que le quedaba, y así ya lo había asumido, seguía sin gustarle el hecho de entregarse libremente. Ese no era él. Pero, claro está, si intentase luchar contra Buffy el chip se activaría y ella volvería a verle en ese débil, inútil y patético estado y, como pasaba últimamente, decidiría no matarle una vez más.

Y eso no podía ser. Debía morir y Buffy debía ser quien le matase.

El sonido de los golpes contra la puerta de su cripta acabó por abrirle los ojos al vampiro que, poniéndose en pie frente a la puerta, esperó a que la Slayer hiciera acto de presencia. La puerta se abrió tan violentamente que, por muy poco, no la arrancó de su sitio. Algo que, aunque ya no importaba, le habría molestado después de tener que arreglarla. En aquel umbral surgió la figura de la Slayer, estaca incluida sujeta fuertemente en su mano derecha, tan poderosa como a Spike le gustaba contemplarla.

_Una perfecta última imagen para llevarse de este Mundo, old mate_.

Por un instante Spike no daba crédito a lo que le mostraban sus atormentados ojos. Buffy iba vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba en su sueño, pesadilla. Era imposible. No podía haber tenido un sueño premonitorio pues él no poseía esa habilidad. Drusilla o sólo la poseía si no que no le era necesario el tener que encontrarse dormida para que tuviera las visiones, o eso, o siempre se encontraba dormida. También Buffy tenía sueños premonitorios y Spike lo sabía… Spike sabía todo lo que era necesario saberse acerca de las Slayers. Pero esto era diferente. Se trataba de él y, si alguien lo conocía perfectamente, era él mismo.

_Sólo es una bloody coincidencia_.

Estaba claro que vio la ropa porque fue la misma ropa que llevaba en su último encuentro. Sólo era eso, una respuesta lógica. No había nada más. Era únicamente su mente burlándose por la cercanía del final.

-Llegas tarde, princess. El Sol se te ha adelantado o es qué no te atrevías a venir a una cripta por la noche, Slayer- la última parte la dijo con esa smirk que Buffy siempre quería borrársela de la cara.

Acercándosele totalmente segura de si misma iba aireando la estaca en su mano para aclarar cual era la situación presente y por qué había venido en primer lugar.

-La verdad es que he esperado a que el doctor acabase la operación. La que, por cierto, salió perfectamente bien- deteniéndose, Buffy le apuntó con la estaca a la cara-. Pero ahora tienes toda mi atención, Spike. Soy toda tuya.

_Yo no he dicho eso, ¿verdad? ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Summers?! Acabas de dejar a tu novio recién operado, y cuya vida puso en peligro el mismo vampiro que tienes delante y no te puedes controlar en no decir ningún tipo de doble sentido con tus palabras_.

Por supuesto que Spike negó con la cabeza con gesto totalmente decepcionado.

-Si el buen doctor me hubiera sacado el chip como debía hacerlo, habría habido un final feliz para todos- los ojos, que se veían perdidos en sus ensoñaciones, se centraron en Buffy-. Bueno, con lo de todos me refiero a mí, por supuesto, luv.

-Se acabó el tiempo muerto, Spike. Realmente pensé que podrías controlarte ya que lo habías logrado en todo este tiempo pero la Verdad es la Verdad: fuiste, eres y siempre serás un asesino. No debí postergar tanto tiempo este momento y haberlo hecho en el mimo momento en que entraste en mi vida.

-Oh, ¿te refieres al momento en que te habría matado si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Joyce?- le preguntó con cara seria pero, claramente, burlándose de Buffy-. ¿Cómo me ibas a matar, Slayer?, ¿de indigestión con tu sangre?

_Sólo es una bloody coincidencia_.

Una muestra más de la manera en que la vida se puede llegar a burlar de uno con lo que menos puede esperarse. Fue un sueño y nada más. Un mal sueño… una pesadilla. No ha tenido ningún tipo de sueño premonitorio. Sólo es un autoengaño porque se está culpando por fallar en su propósito y lo hace de la peor manera de la que era capaz de imaginar. Sólo era eso. Nada más.

-Vale, pues de acuerdo. Hazlo. Si, bloodyhell. Hazlo de una bloody vez.

Por supuesto que eso no era, ni por asomo, lo que Buffy se esperaba escuchar viniendo de Spike. Decir que se encontraba sorprendida era decir poco. Deteniéndose perpleja, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que oía, no era capaz de hacer memoria para recordar haberle escuchado decir algo semejante… descontando aquella vez, el año pasado en el apartamento de Giles antes de sufrir el conjuro "my will done" de Willow, aunque, sinceramente, no era algo real si no su manera para meterse con ella. Para ver si tenía las stones para acabar con él. Una bloody batalla de stones.

-¿Qué?

No lo más elaborado que pudiera decirse en estos momentos pero no se sentía capaz de reaccionar para poder articular palabras y formar alguna frase que reflejase lo que pensaba de todo esto. A pesar de todo creía conocer bastante bien a Spike y le era muy difícil creer que hubiera llegado al límite de su aguante para llegar a ofrecerle su pecho para que le atravesase el corazón con su estaca. No podía llegar a imaginarse lo duro que debía ser para él su extraña situación, a pesar de las veces en que, de una manera u otra, se lo quiso hacer ver.

Manteniéndose cerca de ella, la Slayer, y la de sus amigos, un buen ejemplo.

-Acaba de una vez con este continuo sufrimiento. No creas que me apetece el tener que ver tu bloody cara todos los días… bueno, si realmente fuera tu bloody cara seguro que no me importaría- empezó a desviarse Spike del tema a tratar-, pero es que llegué a pensar que apartándome podría llegar a solucionarlo pero es totalmente inútil. ¿Por qué iba a tener suerte en eso con la bloody racha que llevo y que me trajo hasta aquí en primer lugar?- Buffy escuchaba en silencio con una máscara de confusión en su rostro-. Te veo cada día y dondequiera que vaya, siempre estás ahí cada vez que me doy la vuelta. Así que, si, hazlo. Sácame de este bloody World en donde habitas, Slayer.

Con el ímpetu que llevaba, Spike se quitó la camisa arrojándola al suelo. Su torso desnudo una provocación para que la Slayer no dudara en su próxima acción. La última y más decisiva que tendría que tomar respecto a Spike. Por supuesto que Spike no tenía ni idea de que los pensamientos de Buffy se alejaban cada vez más de su idea inicial de acabar con él por culpa de ver dicho torso desnudo. ¿Realmente pensaba que podría clavarle una estaca y convertirlo en polvo viendo lo que siempre mantenía oculto bajo sus camisetas, camisa y gabardina?

_Vamos, céntrate en la Misión y olvídate de esos abdominales y… ¡¡Maldito sea!!_

Los ojos de Spike están clavados fijos en los de Buffy. No, no en los de Buffy, si no en los de la Slayer. Ella era la Slayer y había venido para matarle.

_Sólo fue algo mental_.

-¡¡Mátame!!

Buffy dio un paso hacia Spike con la estaca en lo alto dispuesta a clavársela en su pecho pero lo único que es capaz de hacer es el ademán de cumplir la acción pues se detiene mientras que Spike no pudo reprimir el que su cuerpo se echase hacia atrás ante la visión de la estaca dirigiéndose hacia su corazón dispuesta a ponerle fin a su tormento. Pero fue ahí cuando los ojos de Buffy centraron toda su atención en los ojos azules de Spike, en su mirada. No sabía muy bien lo qué era pero estaba segura de que había algo que no funcionaba y no sólo era el hecho de que se encontraba a punto de matar al vampiro que tanto la lleva torturando desde que lo conoció, si no que había algo más profundo que todo esto… algo que no podía ponerle nombre.

Estaba claro que estas dudas no le gustaban para nada a Spike y, por ello mismo, temió que su oportunidad de dejar este Mundo de la única manera que le parecía aceptable, muerto a manos de la Slayer, se iba diluyendo con el paso de los latidos del corazón de Buffy. Estaba claro que había que hacer algo radical para volver a encender la chispa que tenía Buffy en el momento en que entró en su cripta con la única misión de matarle.

_Todo lo que sea necesario_.

Y, entonces, supo por qué había tenido ese extraño, y confuso, sueño erótico con la Slayer. No tenía nada que ver con ningún tipo de sentimientos románticos o cosas por el estilo si no que era para darle el último empujón a la Slayer para que pudiera hacer lo que había venido a hacer a la cripta. Para que pudiera morir como debía hacerlo.

-¿A qué vienen estas dudas ahora, Slayer? Sabes que puedo mataros sin necesidad de tocaros- los labios de Spike se alargaron en una sonrisa que irritaba en desmedida a Buffy-. Y también puedo hacerte mucho más que daño tocándote. ¿Lo recuerdas, Slayer?

Pudo cogerla de los brazos porque Buffy nunca se esperó que pudiera cometer semejante acción. Y no era por agarrarla si no porque la atrajo hacia él y, ante su sorpresa, la empezó a besar apasionadamente. Sus labios fueron más allá de sus pensamientos cogiendo totalmente con la guardia baja a Buffy que se había quedado allí de pie, aturdida, sin ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Sentía aquellos labios fríos sobre los suyos y la estaca se le deslizó de su mano cayendo al suelo y haciendo el único sonido en la cripta aparte del que hacían al besarse. Y era al besarse porque Buffy no había hecho nada hasta que sintió como sus propios labios parecían empezar a responder a los besos de Spike, o sólo podían estar pidiendo que parase. No lo sabía y no iba a tener tiempo para pensar en ello pues su mente había tomado otra prioridad relegando este débil pensamiento a las profundidades de su psique.

Como pudo se separó del contacto de Spike, del de sus labios, en un profundo estado de shock, sin llegar a poder creerse lo que había acabado de suceder allí mismo, Buffy observaba como Spike permanecía frente a ella en silencio esperando por su reacción. Esperando porque recogiera la estaca del suelo y se la clavase en el corazón. Podía verlo expectante allí de pie y sabía que no iba a hacer nada más que aguardar por su reacción. La mano que había portado la estaca cubría ahora los labios de Buffy casi como si temiera que, sin esta protección, volvieran a buscar el frío contacto de los labios del vampiro. Lentamente aparta la mano recorriendo sus labios con sus dedos. No iba a permitir que un ligero temor pudiera llegar a controlarla, o atemorizarla.

La escasa distancia que les separaba fue siendo recortada por Buffy al moverse hacia Spike, con lentos pasos pero con una gran seguridad en sus movimientos aunque tuviera la sensación de encontrarse en un sueño por moverse en cámara lenta. Buffy se detuvo al llegar a la misma distancia en la cual Spike la tuvo entre sus manos… y sus labios. Tenía que apartar esa imagen de su mente porque sabía que no era lo que realmente importaba ahora mismo. Sabía que había algo más en un segundo plano y ese beso sólo servía para confundirla y evitar que profundizase en la verdadera cuestión. Aquel beso, que buscaba alterarla lo suficiente para que actuase sin pensar, lo habitual en ella, sirvió para, sin pretenderlo, mostrarle algo mucho más importante e impactante.

Buffy cogió la cabeza de Spike entre sus manos con sumo cuidado, casi con cariño o veneración, y, sin apartar su mirada fija de los ojos del vampiro, movió su mano izquierda sobre aquel rostro marmóreo hasta detenerse en sus labios de los que pudo notar el calor que le había logrado arrebatar al besarla. Pero eso no era lo importante, si no lo que sentían sus dedos allí parados.

-¿Cómo es posible?, no lo puedo entender- la voz de Buffy, sin pretenderlo, sonaba verdaderamente preocupada por él-. ¿Desde cuándo puedes respirar, Spike?

_Te quiero_.

Spike se echó hacia atrás rompiendo aquel contacto que empezaba a querer que jamás llegara a desaparecer. Pero era un absurdo, una quimera utópica.

-¿Por qué has detenido tu mano, Slayer?, ¿no era para eso para lo que habías venido? Viniste para poner fin a mi vida, mi un-life, acabar con mi tormento pero, sobre todo esto, para terminar con tus preocupaciones acerca de cuales puedan ser mis próximas acciones y a cuales de tus Scoobies pondría en peligro. Tu vida sería mucho más tranquila, segura y sosegada de hacerlo, Slayer. Y tú lo sabes.

Y, por supuesto, una vez más Spike decía la verdad. Reducirle a un montón de polvo allanaría como nunca el camino de Buffy, no sólo el de la Slayer, pero, a pesar de ello, sentía ciertas dudas al pensar en tener que matarlo. Por supuesto que se negaba a poner en contra de matarle el hecho de que le gustaba, no, mejor dicho, no le desagradaba tanto como hacía pensar, el tenerlo cerca. Además estaba ese sueño que tuvo en el que Spike trataba de matarla. Era un punto más a favor para matarle cuanto antes pero, entonces, ¿cuál era el significado del Spike del espejo?

-Siento estropearte los planes, Spike… espera- Buffy hizo como si se lo estuviera pensando hasta lanzarle una sonrisa burlona-. No, no lo siento en absoluto. Además de que hay cosas que debo saber primero.

Por supuesto que Spike pensó, erróneamente, que se refería a su nueva capacidad para respirar pensando en que si le contase todo lo que sabía acerca de esta circunstancia tan insólita, Buffy, acabaría con lo que había venido a hacer a su cripta.

-Lamento no poder ser la fuente de conocimiento que esperas, pet, pero no tengo ni idea del motivo por el que vuelvo a tener aliento. La respiración viene y va durante ciertos espacios de tiempo no semejantes, totalmente de improviso y sin un motivo aparente para que puedan surgir. Por supuesto que en esos momentos siento como si me ahogase, lo que realmente me ocurre cuando dejo de respirar- Spike sonrió forzadamente sin gracia-. No puedo morir por ello pero es una sensación tan auténtica que es totalmente inútil el saberlo. Me siento morir cada vez que sucede como si fuera un continuo recordatorio del momento en que dejé de respirar por primera y, desgraciadamente no ha sido así, última vez.

Spike se sentó en el sillón y agachó la cabeza mirando para el suelo mientras se la sujetaba con ambas manos. Era la imagen del abatimiento y Buffy, por esa causa, se olvidó de los motivos porque había venido aquí en primer lugar. Como siempre que Spike se le acercaba a ella y le volvía la cabeza del revés, no literalmente, por supuesto.

-La primera vez que volví a tener la desgracia de respirar de nuevo fue la noche en que atropellaron a la chica. ¿Concretamente? Justo antes de que nos encontrásemos en el ala de pediatría.

No pudo evitarlo pues le surgió de pronto al escuchar las palabras de Spike. No pretendía actuar de esta manera pero, el saber cuanto tiempo hacía que Spike estaba teniendo, o sufriendo, estos extraños síntomas, y que no le hubiera dicho nada sobre ello, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía ningún motivo para que lo hiciera, la cargó con una rabia que explotó de la única manera que podía cuando se trataba de algo entre ellos dos.

-¡¿Desde entonces?!- no fue su intención pero le salió un tono demasiado reprochante para el gusto de ambos-. ¡¿Pero a ti qué diablos te pasa?! Se puede saber por qué no me lo has dicho antes.

Spike seguía con la cabeza entre las manos sin moverse, sin hablar, hasta que pudo escucharse su voz. Una voz apagada.

-Bollocks, Slayer. No te incumbe. Ya soy suficientemente freaky sin la necesidad de añadir esto al conjunto. Suficientes burlas y humillaciones tengo que soportar ya por parte de un montón de bloody wankers- Spike se pasó las manos por el cabello y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón. Su mirada seguía evitando a la de Buffy-. La vez que te ataqué en las alcantarillas no había sido por haber escuchado lo que dijeron esos bloody gits en Willy´s si no que había vuelto a respirar… y buscaba el último combate contra ti, Slayer. Una pena que todo hubiera acabado antes de que tuvieras una oportunidad para hacerlo.

La verdad es que Buffy, en aquellos momentos, no tenía pensado en matarle.

-Pues te llevarías un buen corte, Spike, porque sólo buscaba reducirte a una pulpa sanguinolenta. No tenía la intención de matar a alguien indefenso, a pesar de haberme atacado.

El vampiro decidió dejar pasar ese comentario mientras veía su camisa en el suelo. Un disfraz para ocultar el monstruo y que pueda caminar entre los humanos incautos sin asustarles.

-Por supuesto que pensé que todo tenía que estar relacionado, de una manera típica de la Hellmouth, con May y por eso me esforcé de sobremanera, algo no muy habitual en mí, en lograr salvarla. Pensaba que haciéndolo podría recuperar mi un-live. No fue una gran sorpresa el descubrir que no tenía nada que ver ya que, ¿cómo podría serlo? Demasiado sencillo e ilógico para que pudiera ser verdad. Aquí no hay unos bloody wankers ofreciéndome una recompensa por hacer lo correcto, no, parece que eso está para los que ponen el Mundo en peligro y lo tienen que salvar otros- la referencia a lo sucedido con Angel no era nada sutil-. Así que tras apartarme de tu lado y el de tus bloody little pansy friends busqué información sobre mi problema. Del que no encontré nada. No existe información sobre un bloody vampiro que empezó a respirar una vez más porque es absurdo. Irreal- entonces la mirada de Spike se encontró con los hermosos ojos de la Slayer que no apartaban la vista del vampiro-. Y supe que estaba cometiendo un error, que no debía buscar la información en libros pasados de moda, en el pasado. Tenía que centrarme en el problema y, a partir de ahí, acumular toda la información existente sobre ello- Spike abrió la boca pero no dijo nada mientras, bajo la atenta mirada de Buffy, se ahogaba al perder, una vez más, su aliento. Tan pronto dejó de respirar continuó con su relato como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido-. ¡Bloodyhell! La cuestión no era si había pasado antes, ni por qué podía pasar algo así. El eje central de esta bloody historia era que me estaba sucediendo a mí. Yo era la respuesta a todas las preguntas.

Y Buffy, finalmente, supo el motivo por el que Spike había vuelto a actuar tras este tiempo de apacible tranquilidad por su parte. Fue ella quien lo había provocado al buscarle para pedirle, una vez más, ayuda. Todo fue por contarle el motivo por el que necesitaba de su ayuda.

-¿Crees qué es culpa del chip?

El chip. Aquel bloody pedazo de tecnología que le insertó en el cerebro de Spike la profesora Walsh cuando lo capturaron los soldados de 'La Iniciativa'. A pesar de haber logrado sobrevivir a la operación, huir del laboratorio, y a todos los sucesos posteriores, incluidos los planes de Adam, a veces no podía evitar pensar que habría sido mejor no hacerlo; pues ahora se encontraba incompleto. Ya no podía ser él mismo. Un vampiro incapaz de serlo y seguir su verdadera naturaleza y que, poco a poco, lo fue arrastrando hasta el círculo de la Slayer.

Y que ahora estaba siendo capaz de respirar. Algo en el interior de Spike le decía que la situación no iba a terminar ahí, precisamente. No sabía cómo y, por supuesto, por qué, pero si sentía que su estado continuaría degradándose más y más hasta…

_¿Hasta dónde?_

-Vamos, Slayer. ¿Quieres hacerme creer qué nunca te has preguntado por el objetivo de querer implantarle chips en la cabeza a los vampiros que les impiden actuar como tales? Es un sinsentido y una pérdida de tiempo. A un vampiro se le clava una estaca en el corazón, lo quemas o le arrancas su bloody cabeza para acabar con él- Spike miraba con curiosidad a Buffy mientras se apuntaba a su sien derecha con los dedos índice y corazón-. Al vampiro sólo debes matarlo porque a la primera oportunidad que tenga te matará- no la mejor defensa para su actual situación, la verdad-. Un chip que controle sus acciones contra los inocentes gits no tiene ningún sentido práctico.

Buffy no podía negar que ya había pensado muchas veces, durante mucho tiempo, sobre la utilidad de chipear a los vampiros para impedirles hacer daño a la gente. Porque, ¿para qué podrían querer a unos vampiros en la calle a pesar de haber logrado que no fueran capaces de matar a la gente?

-Supongo que querrían utilizaros como armas de guerra- dijo inocentemente Buffy.

La verdad era que había visto demasiadas películas junto a Xander.

-Tengo entendido que el único éxito que tuvieron fue conmigo, Slayer. Y, a parte de que es lógico siendo quien soy, supongo que para soportarlo necesitarían atrapar a vampiros seculares pero eso es mucho más difícil de lo que parece.

-Pues a ti te cogieron, Spikey.

Ciertamente el chip era lo que le impedía atacarla ahora mismo.

-Eso es porque estaba haciendo un interesante monólogo mientras te veía alejarte junto a Red pero les enseñé que no se debe juzgar a un vampiro por otro- a pesar de la situación, Spike sonrió diabólicamente-. Me desperté antes de lo esperado por esos wankers y pudo matar a unos cuantos de ellos antes de que me dejaran inconsciente de nuevo- el momento pasó demasiado pronto-. Es por su culpa que no puedo alimentarme como es debido con la sangre de mis 'Happy Meals with legs'. Y tiene que ser el culpable de que esté recuperando mi respiración- Spike se puso en pie y le dio la espalda a Buffy. Su voz sonó como si le estuviera hablando desde el fondo de una cueva o… desde el mismísimo Infierno-. A veces tengo la impresión de sentir como hace esfuerzos para volver a moverse y sé que no se trata de mi bloody imaginación, si no qué es algo que pronto sucederá… Mi corazón va a volver a latir, Slayer.

Lentamente el vampiro giró la cabeza buscando los ojos de Buffy. Necesitaba mirar en ellos para poder leer lo que pensaba y saber si acabaría lo que había venido a hacer a su cripta. Esperaba que lo matase de una vez y para siempre, ya que Spike no es de esos con contactos en las _Alturas_ para lograr volver de la Muerte.

-Por eso te llevaste al doctor para que te quitara el chip. No era solamente por el deseo de volver a matar gente, que lo era, si no porque querías evitar que siguieran todos estos cambios tan… tan perturbadores.

El rostro serio de Spike dio paso, por un momento, a otro de absoluta franqueza.

-El buen doctor me había dicho que no podía realizar la operación para quitarme el chip pero no podía permitir que algo así sucediera. No podía permitirlo- Spike se rió al recordarlo-. Sabía que no me estaba mintiendo, lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo. Yo soy Spike y no podía permitirlo, tenía que librarme del chip a cualquier precio aunque quedase reducido a un inútil vegetal. Me daba igual- Spike ofreció una pequeña sonrisa-. Harmony mataría al buen doctor por su fracaso y luego acabaría con mi tormento, aunque espero que no decidiese disfrutar de un último viaje con old Spike. Y si no fuera capaz- Spike miró para Buffy-, seguro que podía confiar en que a ti no te temblaría la mano para hacerlo.

No sabía muy bien qué pensar pues todo era extremadamente complicado. Por una parte era cierto que Spike era uno de los malos, diablos, era el Big Bad como a él le gustaba llamarse, y no habría que tener piedad ni compasión de él pero, por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse enfadada porque no le hubiera dicho lo que le ocurría. **¡¿Por qué?!** No era un amigo que le hubiera ocultado su enfermedad para no preocuparla, era un enemigo que le había ocultado aspectos desconocidos de su estado.

-Pusiste la vida de Riley en peligro con tus acciones, Spike.

Aquello logró animar a Spike de buena manera haciendo que se riera a gusto.

-Vamos, Slayer, ¿realmente crees qué me importaba lo más mínimo lo que pudiera sucederle a ese wanker? Que uno de los culpables de mi actual situación pudiera morir mientras intento curarme. Pues bienvenido sea, luv. Sería el bloody karma actuando. Soy del pellejo del Diablo- entonces se quedó en silencio. Su rostro parecía temblar como si hiciera un esfuerzo para evitar… ¿lo qué?-. Soy un vampiro. Soy Spike. El respirar, el latir del corazón, bloodyhell, no es para mí. Es como si me volviera humano pero sin serlo, pues no lo soy y jamás lo volveré a ser. Soy un vampiro y no tengo la menor idea de lo que pretendían con este maldito chip pero se equivocaron. No es para mí. Y si no puedo librarme de él, morir a manos de la Slayer, a tus manos, es el mejor final posible.

Puso en peligro la vida de Riley pero lo hizo por un buen motivo. Al menos bajo su punto de vista. Y no había que olvidar a May y las otras chicas que se encontraban con vida gracias a él. Además, a pesar de todo, Buffy no se veía capaz de matar a Spike encontrándose tan indefenso ante ella.

_¡Bloody vampiro!… digo… ¡¡Maldita sea!!_

-Trataré de averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre el chip y ver si es el causante de tus nuevos viejos hábitos, Spike.

Por supuesto que esto no era lo que buscaba por parte de Buffy. De la Slayer.

-No- intervino Spike-. ¿Es qué no me has escuchado, bloody bint? No quiero seguir siendo el objeto de nuevas burlas por parte de nadie… y menos del gran carpintero- Spike la cogió de los brazos pero, esta vez, no iba a besarla. Su voz era un aullido-. No te he pedido una maldita investigación, Slayer, sólo algo simple y que está en tu bloody naturaleza. ¡¡Mátame!! Eres la bloody Vampire Slayer, ¿no? Pues cumple con tu bloody Duty.

Buffy sabía que al posponer la muerte de Spike cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matarle provocó toda una serie de acontecimientos que le llevaron a terminar en su estado actual. Pero también sabía que Spike pudo haberla matado en las oportunidades que él se había logrado crear pero, por algún motivo u otro, tampoco las había aprovechado. El que se hubieran atacado, amenazado y no matado el uno al otro les fue llevando a lugares que se crearon por dichas acciones. Y, a pesar de todo lo que uno pueda llegar a pensar, se salvaron vidas, muchas vidas, por ello.

Se suponía que Buffy debería estar pensando en todo esto pero, a su mente, sólo le venía el sabor del beso que Spike le había dado minutos atrás. Y lo recordaba con tanta claridad porque, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Además de que, ahora mismo, la estaba agarrando de una manera demasiado parecida.

Introdujo los brazos en el espacio que formaron los de Spike y, separándolos con fuerza, provocó que Spike la soltara. Sin darle ni un instante para reaccionar, le propinó un rodillazo en el bajo del estómago que lo hizo doblarse por el dolor y, con ese movimiento y para remate, un puñetazo en pleno rostro lo acabó por arrojar al suelo.

Con las palmas de sus manos contra el suelo, Spike también apoyó la frente mientras se olvidaba de todo lo que se había dicho y pensado sobre el permitir que la Slayer pudiera matarlo sin ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia. Sabía que eso jamás iba a suceder pues no podía evitar sentir aquella rabia creciente cada vez que era golpeado por ella con tanto descaro al no serle posible el devolverle los golpes sin recibir un castigo, a manos del chip, por ello. A pesar de ese dolor la quería matar.

A pesar de todo ello, la quería.

Sus ojos llenos de ira buscaron la dulce mirada de los ojos de Buffy.

-Nibblet pega más fuerte, luv.

Sólo fue el decirlo para recibir una patada que mandó al vampiro por el suelo contra el sillón. Habían sido unos buenos golpes, dolorosos pero, para Spike, era algo bueno porque este tipo de dolor si sabía como tratarlo y le ayudaba a pensar. Por eso mismo le gustaba meterse en tantas peleas, muchas de ellas evitables, porque necesitaba un poco de materia para pensar.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró que delante de él se encontraba la estaca que Buffy había traído para matarle o, lo más seguro dada su experiencia con la Slayer, para alardear un poco ya que seguía sin verla dar ese último paso. Ese último movimiento en el cual la estaca le atraviesa las costillas y le destroza su corazón. Agarrándola como si, en vez de coger la estaca estuviera agarrando el cuello de la Slayer para partírselo, se puso en pie, aparentemente ileso, o aparentándolo.

La fuerza que tenía su mirada, su smirk de satisfacción dejaba, a todas luces, claro que a Spike le gustaba ver a la Slayer en acción aunque fuera él el objetivo, tal vez mucho más siendo él el objetivo.

-Sea cual sea la causa de tus cambios fisiológicos, estoy segura de que merecen una especial atención…

-Claro, será que entré en la pubertad, Slayer- le interrumpió Spike.

-… sin contar que serán registrados para el futuro. Si, quedará muy bien en mis diarios- Buffy levantó la mirada exasperada por la interrupción de Spike pero sin pararse por ella, entonces sonrió de manera cómplice-. Si así lo prefieres puedo cambiar tu nombre para salvaguardar tu intimidad. ¿Qué te parece 'el vampiro impotente'?- si las miradas matasen ambos llevarían muertos desde que se conocieron, bueno, no exactamente desde esa noche-. ¿No?, bueno y, ¿qué tal 'el vampiro flácido'? Tú tranquilo Spike, que la discreción es mi lema.

Para sorpresa de Buffy, Spike no le saltó encima cuando le dijo aquellos nombres que sabía cómo le afectaban, en su lugar empezó a girar la estaca, de la misma manera en que ella solía hacerlo al aburrirse en sus patrullas, mientras le devolvía su misma sonrisa.

-Fíjate que bien. Eso hace que me sienta totalmente tranquilo y seguro, pet- Spike dejó de girar la estaca cuya mortífera punta afilada quedó apuntando a su pecho, a su corazón-. ¿Cómo es que piensas averiguar algo? Es que, si algo es de dominio público sobre ti, Summers, es que no eres una gran pensadora.

La mano de Buffy se movió como un rayo hacia la estaca, llegando a sujetarla en el mismo instante en el que Spike la soltó. Aquello era una prueba más de la extraña relación que compartían.

-Learn to listen, Spike. Pediré ayuda- antes de que Spike pudiera protestar la decisión de Buffy, su rostro ya indicaba que no estaba nada contento al escuchar esas palabras-. Tranquilo que no se lo voy a pedir a Giles, aunque se cabreará un montón si se llega a enterar o cuando todo esto acabe y pueda contárselo. Ya puede escucharle como me echa el discurso mientras se limpia las gafas… supongo que Willow te parecerá una opción aceptable.

Por un instante no le respondió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto, porque si tengo que depositar mis esperanzas en ti, Slayer, no tendré ningún futuro.

Buffy bajó la estaca y pasó al lado de Spike dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Tenía que irse de la cripta cuanto antes pues no sabía qué podría llegar a suceder de continuar aquí. Sorpresivamente se detuvo y se volvió hacia Spike que la recibió con una ceja levantada mostrando su confusión.

El sonido de la bofetada, que le arreó Buffy, resonó, no sólo en la cripta, si no en todo el cementerio. De los ojos de la Slayer salían chispas.

-**Jamás vuelvas a besarme**, Spike, bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero volver a tener que sentir tus repulsivos labios tocándome.

Spike se acarició la zona golpeada, mientras le sonreía satisfecho de aquella reacción, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que era Dru quien le castigaba con motivo o porque así le apetecía.

-Eso quiere decir qué no le has explicado nuestro compromiso frustrado a tu soldier boy, ¿verdad, pet? Sería muy duro para él encontrarse en la sombra de aquel a quien profesabas una completa devoción y amor, luv. Aunque supongo que a esto te referías con lo de tu discreción… ¿usaste el conjuro del olvido en él?

El conjuro del olvido que había sido totalmente inútil en Spike, para burla y escarnio del vampiro hacia ellos, haciendo imposible que olvidara ese tiempo en el que se habían amado con toda la pasión existente en el Mundo, en el que no les importaba nada más que lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Buffy había intentado olvidarlo sin recurrir a la ayuda de la magia y todo iba por buen camino, obviando unos pocos sueños que nunca jamás serían divulgados, hasta que Riley descubrió la identidad del vampiro conocido como el HOSTILE 17 que había huido de las instalaciones de 'La Iniciativa'. Que empeoró cuando supo que su nombre era Spike. Spike. Y que no se trataba de una de esas asombrosas coincidencias cósmicas, si no que se trataba del mismo Spike del que Buffy le había dicho estar prometida.

Un Asesino. Un Monstruo. Un Vampiro.

Cuando llegó el momento de la explicación del cómo habían llegado a prometerse vampiro y Slayer, pareció que Riley perdió un gran peso de encima. Un conjuro mal realizado, o bien dependiendo de a quién se le pregunte, por Willow era la excusa perfecta, una vez Riley aprendió del terrible, e inestable, poder de la magia. Pero entonces tuvo que conocer al ex-novio de Buffy.

Un Asesino. Un Monstruo. Un Vampiro.

Angel.

-Sabe todo lo que ocurrió y el por qué, Spike.

-¿Todo?- dijo Spike con un tono de voz que dejaba claro a todas luces a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Buffy se encontraba con la mano en la puerta. La luz del Sol cubriéndola como un manto de protección contra la oscuridad que se encontraba a su espalda. De Spike… de si misma.

-Hablando de malos recuerdos y cabezas huecas, ¿dónde está Harmony?- Buffy volvió la cabeza hacia Spike mostrándole, únicamente, la mitad de su rostro y una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Te ha dejado también, Spikey? No, no lo creo pues eso sería una buena muestra de inteligencia por su parte. Aunque, si tuviera medio cerebro, se habría largado de la ciudad después de haber secuestrado a Dawn en vez de seguir por aquí dando vueltas. Me parece que alguien le ha enseñado malos hábitos.

-¿Quieres que te explique esos malos hábitos en todo detalle, Slayer?

Sin esperar por lo que pudiera seguir a continuación de semejante pregunta, Buffy se dispuso a irse de aquel lugar cuando, sin previo aviso, un cuchillo se clavó justo entre el pulgar y el índice de la mano con la que sujetaba la puerta.

No hubo grito por parte de Spike, ni de Buffy. Sin represalias pues no le había apuntado a ella si no que apuntó justo a donde terminó clavado el cuchillo. El típico lanzamiento de cuchillo circense. Puro espectáculo inofensivo.

Buffy abandonó la cripta cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a Spike a solas con sus pensamientos.

_¿Te quiero, Buffy? Tal vez no sea para mí lo que me está ocurriendo, si no para ti_.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 23: Walking under the Sun**.

______________________________

Muy bien. Lamento la tardanza pero, bueno, sólo a los lectores de este fic, y el resto de los que escribo, se habrán dado de cuenta. Es lo que ocurre cuando el ordenador se muere, aquí no se levanta a la noche siguiente, por desgracia hahahaha

Gracias por los **REVIEWS** a:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Hermosura Apocalíptica.**

**Willing Slave.**

**Rosalufer.**

Al resto, como siempre, esperando a por vuestros **REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	24. Chapter 23

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 23: Walking under the Sun**.

Buffy caminaba de vuelta a su casa en un complete silencio cuando, tras haber recorrido más de la mitad de la distancia que separaba la cripta de Spike del número 1630 de Revello Drive, se percató de que había vuelto a perdonarle la vida al vampiro. Por supuesto que no es que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo si no que, si te parabas a pensarlo, era como si se tratase de una revelación. Había ido a matar a Spike y se fue de allí con su palabra dada para descubrir la causa del estado actual, y extraño, que presentaba el vampiro.

¿Cómo podía ser que las decisiones que tomaba con respecto a Spike pudieran volverse totalmente hacia otra dirección con tan suma facilidad?

Aun seguía dándole vueltas a esto cuando entró por la cocina donde su madre se encontraba guardando los útiles del desayuno. Al verla allí de pie, tan tranquila y tan natural, casi le parecía un mal sueño el que tuvieran que llevarla al hospital. Dejando la estaca sobre la mesa empezó a sacudirse el polvo que se encontraba escondido por los pliegues de su ropa. Uno de los resultados de pasearte por el interior de una cripta.

_¿Otro es el ser besada por un vampiro?_

-Disculpa, señorita pero qué te costaba el sacudirte fuera de la casa- le recriminó Joyce con, cierto falso, enfado-. Supongo que no haces estas cosas en tu cuarto de la Universidad, ¿verdad?

-Caray- Buffy cruzó el umbral y se terminó de sacudirse el polvo fuera de la casa-. Como si un poquito de polvo fuera a ser el fin del mundo. Créeme, mamá, conozco el Fin del Mundo y no se parece en nada.

Fue este momento el elegido por Dawn para hacer su aparición dispuesta a despedirse de su madre antes de irse a clase pero, cuando su cerebro captó la estaca de madera sobre la mesa y a su hermana, la Slayer, sacudiéndose el polvo de encima, no se la podía culpar, en demasía, por confundir dicha imagen ya que, antes de que Buffy hubiera salido de casa esta mañana, había escuchado parte de su conversación con su madre explicándole a donde iba pero no lo que iba a hacer.

Matar a Spike por lo que había hecho anoche.

Dawn no sabía de qué podía tratarse pero si que tenía que ser algo referido al estado de Riley que ella misma había descubierto ayer en el hospital. No podía creer que Buffy hubiera olvidado tan rápido la ayuda de Spike en los últimos meses y su promesa de no volver a involucrarse en sus vidas… hasta que fue la propia Buffy quien la rompió para ir a él a por ayuda.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?- le preguntó totalmente enfadada mientras cogía la estaca de la mesa-. No sé lo qué ha pasado pero si sé que fuiste tú quien le fue a pedir ayuda… ¿y es así cómo se lo pagas?- dijo Dawn mientras le apuntaba con la estaca airadamente.

-Dawn, ¿qué es lo que digo sobre apuntar a miembros de la familia, y amigos o conocidos, con objetos punzantes y peligrosos? Vuelve a dejar esa estaca donde estaba- le pidió Joyce.

Buffy volvió a entrar en la casa mientras Dawn, de manera reluctante, obedecía a su madre.

-Eso, hazlo, no vayas a clavársela a alguien…… otra vez- añadió en voz baja, aunque no tan bajo para que Dawn no lo hubiera llegado a escuchar.

El rostro de Dawn se mostró, realmente, dolido y sorprendido por aquel comentario. Un comentario dicho para hacer daño. Y pasó su mirada de Buffy a Joyce para volverla hacia su hermana aunque, esta vez, sus ojos se mostraban algo más desafiantes.

-Fue un accidente y tú lo sabes.

A pesar de que eso era cierto, Buffy hizo ver como si no supiera de lo que hablaba. Extrañadamente Buffy pensó que se le daba muy bien el hacerse la ignorante, ¿o sería mejor decir la despistada?

-Eso deberías decírselo a Anya, no a mí.

-Fue un accidente, pensé que seguía siendo un demonio y, además, no llegué a clavárselo… bueno, sólo la punta pero un poquito nada más. Y ella lo sabe y me perdonó el error- Dawn buscó la ayuda de su madre-. Mami, prometió que no iba a sacar el tema nunca más- esto le trajo a la cabeza de Dawn un cambio de rumbo para alejar la situación de ella y echársela, por completo, sobre Buffy-. Ya sabemos el valor que tienen tus promesas, Buffy- sentenció duramente Dawn.

-Y ahora, de qué se supone que estás hablando- le preguntó Buffy con una gran inocencia.

Por supuesto que Dawn, a estas alturas, no se creía la cara inocente de Buffy e, imitando la acción de sacudirse la ropa como hizo anteriormente Buffy, miró para ella con una intensidad sorprendente en sus ojos.

-Le has matado- dijo Dawn toda seria.

Buffy no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza, pero no de su hermanita si no para liberar toda la tensión que se le había estado acumulando desde el día anterior; en el que su madre le dio un susto tremendo hasta los problemas cardiacos de Riley y su cercanía con la muerte por culpa de varios motivos.

Uno de los cuales había sido Spike.

-La verdad podría comprenderlo viniendo de cualquier otro pero pensaba que los miembros de esta casa sabrían diferenciar, a estas alturas, el simple polvo de una cripta… eh, pues, polvorienta, de los restos de un vampiro.

Se pudo ver un claro alivio en el rostro de Dawn.

-¿No le mataste?

Llegaron a preguntar Joyce y Dawn al mismo tiempo. Sólo el tono usado por ambos podía diferenciar la misma pregunta. Dawn, aliviada y podría llegar a decirse que contenta y feliz. En cambio, Joyce sólo se encontraba sorprendida. Había visto marcharse a Buffy muy segura de si misma sobre la decisión que tomó respecto a lo que hacer con Spike. No sabría responder qué podía haber llegado a suceder para que le perdonase la vida al vampiro pero, sin lugar a dudas, debía de tratarse de algo de mucho peso para que pudiera llegar a equilibrar la casi muerte de Riley. Una vida humana.

Buffy apretó los puños cubriéndose el rostro con ellos poniéndose en tensión durante unos eternos segundos en el que parecía que iba, realmente, a soltar un tremendo grito de impotencia pero que, en su lugar, dio un profundo suspiro de agotamiento, tanto físico como mental. Dejó caer sus brazos que le colgaron de su cuerpo tal como si le hubieran cortado los hilos que se los sujetaba. Acompañada de sus hombros caídos era la viva imagen, perfecta, de la derrota.

-No, no le maté. Fui allí decidida a librarme, de una vez y para siempre, de él pero cometí el estúpido error de dejarle abrir ese agujero que tiene por boca. Me lió con…- por un momento sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse al recordar la manera en como Spike la había terminado por confundir luego de exigirle que lo matase. Por supuesto que no iba a airear algo semejante. Mucho menos ante la bocazas de su hermana y ante su madre. Después de lo de Angel no sabía muy bien como podría tomarse el que Spike la hubiera besado-… con algo de lo que ya no estoy muy segura de lo que fue y le permití salir con su no-vida de nuestro encuentro. Aunque lo más correcto sería decir que me marché de allí convencida de que había hecho lo que tenía pensado hacer desde un principio en aquella cripta polvorienta, aunque, la verdad, no se parecía en nada- entonces miró a su familia tras haber estado hablando al aire-. No fue hasta que me vi de camino a casa cuando comprendí que me había vuelto a embaucar con su palabrería- Buffy negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera llegar a comprender lo sucedido-. Tal vez sea por su acento inglés… no, Giles también lo tiene y tampoco es que le haga mucho caso.

Joyce apretó tiernamente el brazo de su hija primogénita.

-Hiciste lo que pensabas que debía hacer, Buffy. Lo correcto.

La mirada de Buffy se encontraba perdida más allá del horizonte invisible.

-¿Lo correcto?- se preguntó Buffy-. ¿Cómo puede ser lo correcto si por su culpa casi se muere Riley?

-Porque no ha muerto- le recordó Dawn antes de dirigirse a su madre-. Y fuiste tú quien le pidió ayuda aún cuando se mantuvo alejado como había prometido. Yo ya me voy. Que tengas un buen día, mami.

Un abrazo y un beso como despedida de madre a hija.

-Espera- le pidió Buffy-, yo también debo ir yéndome, mamá.

La mirada de Buffy era mucho más inquisitiva que mil posibles preguntas dichas con el corazón en la mano, no literalmente hablando, por supuesto. Joyce se dio cuenta de ello y con una sonrisa le acarició el rostro.

-Ve tranquila, Buffy. Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte tanto por nada. Ha sido Riley a quien han operado y es por él de quien debes estar más atenta. Bueno, de él y de tus estudios.

Buffy puso mala cara a lo último dicho por Joyce. Dándose media vuelta se dirigió hacia la salida apurando el paso. Lo último que necesitaba ahora eran referencias a su vida académica, o la falta de ella.

-Gracias, mamá, justo lo que necesitaba para alegrarme el día- se despidió mientras empujaba a Dawn hacia la puerta de la cocina-. Muévete, Dawn, que vas a llegar tarde si no te das prisa.

-¿De qué hablas ahora? Yo soy la inteligente de la familia y no tengo problemas para sacar adelante las asignaturas, Buffy. No como otra que todos conocemos. No sabe ni si lo que hace es lo correcto o no.

Y por mucho que no deseara admitirlo, Buffy sabía que llevaba la razón en ello.

__________

Siempre le sucedía lo mismo cada vez que resultaba molestado tan temprano y todo empeoraba cuando se trataba de ella. Antes pensaba que sólo era por el simple hecho de que se tratase de la Slayer pero, ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro de ello. No tras el sueño… no tras… ¿la revelación?

Querría descansar pero le preocupaba lo que podría ocurrir si volviera a soñar. Con ella. Necesitaba estirar las piernas. Tal vez el aire de la mañana le despejaría todas las dudas y volvería a centrarse en lo que debía de ser lo correcto.

El Sol era un problema aunque, para Spike, se trataba mayormente de una molestia. No podía convertirse en un impedimento y no lo permitiría.

-Maldita sea. Era de esperar que siendo un día sombrío para mí, resulte ser un día iluminado para los demás. Por lo menos podré caminar tranquilo ya que no me voy a encontrármela a estas horas ya que debe de estar en clase- Spike sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza-. Intentando parecer una chica como las demás- cubriéndose con una manta que había visto mejores días salió de la cripta-. ¿Cuándo aprenderá?

__________

No había pasado mucho tiempo caminando al descubierto cuando la manta empezó a quemarse. Este inconveniente, que por muy poco no le obligó a tomar un baño de Sol inesperado, le obligó a desplazarse, una vez más, por el subsuelo de la ciudad, un alcantarillado que ya conocía perfectamente por lo que no fue algo que le molestó. Sabía que el caminar por el día, bajo el Sol, era un lujo que no se le estaba permitido. No es que pudiera caminar sin problemas porque no era así. Existían diferentes métodos para poder hacerlo, mejores que el cubrirse con una simple manta, pero, por alguna razón, no le apetecía usarlos.

_Si esa caprichosa no le hubiera entregado mi gema de Amara a peaches… y el muy bloody git no tuvo la mejor idea que destruirla_.

Por supuesto que Spike sabía de una manera para recuperarlo pero, para qué, si la consiguiese de nuevo sólo podría mantenerla con él si se marchase de la ciudad y eso era algo que no contemplaba hacer.

Cuando salió a la superficie se encontró cerca del trabajo de Xander, algo que, en parte, no le gustaba en absoluto y, por otra, le resultaba útil. Manteniéndose a distancia segura, y protegido de ojos curiosos, observó al que era el mejor amigo de Buffy. Aún le provocaba gracia que por sus comentarios que le había dejado el año pasado consiguiera darle el empujón que necesitaba para avanzar en su vida. Por supuesto que esa no había sido su intención si no, únicamente, la de burlarse de él. Pero, lo mejor de todo, o lo peor según se viera, era que hubiera encontrado empleo en la rama de la construcción. Alguien que no era capaz de construir y tener una vida segura y con buenos cimientos se dedicase a construir viviendas.

Spike pensó que, con la suerte que tenía Xander, más le valía que tuviera un buen seguro de accidentes. Construir, o hacer cualquier otra actividad en Sunnydale, era, como mínimo, un suicidio pues si esta maldita ciudad ha demostrado era que podía volar por los aires en cualquier momento. Entonces, para qué molestarse en construir.

Por lo que podía ver, y sentir, no parecía que Buffy hubiera pasado por aquí. Lo que significaba que, fiel a su palabra, no había ido a contarle lo sucedido en su cripta. Tal vez fuera cierto que sólo se lo diría a Willow.

__________

El sótano seguía siendo un verdadero caos organizativo pero, de tantas veces que lo había visitado, seguro que lo conocía mucho mejor que el propio Giles, o los anteriores dueños. Hoy había una gran diferencia de otras noches, o días como este mismo, pues no venía en busca de ningún ingrediente, gratis, para su uso personal.

Podía sentir como en la tienda se estaba teniendo una ajetreada mañana. Justamente lo que necesitaba Spike para poder pasar totalmente desapercibido, por muy difícil que esto pudiera llegar a parecer, a simple vista. Era bastante más sencillo de lo que aparentaba pues, aunque la mayoría pudiera llegar a olvidarlo, el ser un vampiro era mucho más que sustos, mordiscos y sangre.

Una vez en la tienda, afortunadamente la puerta del sótano, o sus bisagras para ser más exactos, se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, se movió con gran sigilo, siempre por donde podía ocultar su presencia. Con todo lo que le había sucedido desde que llegó a Sunnydale por primera vez, tendía a mostrarse mucho más descuidado y vulnerable de lo que realmente era pero, ahora, estaba en una misión de pura observación y no podía resultar detectado por nadie. Se movía entre las estanterías fluyendo como el mercurio, logrando pasar cerca del ex-Watcher sin que se diera cuenta de que se encontraba ahí mismo.

Sólo era una mañana más en la "Magic Box". No había ningún indicio de que se estuviera realizando ningún tipo de investigación y, ni siquiera, podía oler la fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo de Buffy flotando en el aire. Esto le dejaba muy claro que no había pasado por aquí y también podía pensarse que tampoco hizo ningún tipo de llamada. En resumen: Buffy había cumplido su palabra.

_¡¿Su fragancia?!_

Spike cruzó la puerta que lo llevó a la sala de entrenamiento de la Slayer. La cual sólo debía cruzarla para poder salir por el único camino posible pero, aquí, si podía sentir el aroma que desprendía la piel de Buffy. Su calor se encontraba presente en cada rincón del lugar. Resultaba extasiante… y no cabía ninguna duda por ello.

Debía salir de aquí cuanto antes.

__________

Ni totalmente saciado con la sangre más pura y deliciosa que pudiera existir, y que sólo podía tratarse de la sangre de la Slayer, Spike se iba a acercar lo más mínimo al soldier boy convaleciente pues, esto mismo, sólo serviría para tensar aún más la débil ¿confianza? que Buffy había puesto en él. De igual manera tampoco se le ocurrió pasarse por la galería donde trabajaba Joyce ya que el que ella pudiera llegar a enterarse de lo que le ocurría no le importaba, si se paraba a pensarlo con gran detalle, tanto como podría haberle parecido en un principio. No obstante, a diferencia del resto de los demás, a Joyce la consideraba lo más cercano a una amiga que nunca ha tenido. Otra cosa era Dawn pues, aunque resultaba divertida y adorable, también poseía una boca inquieta que resultaba muy peligrosa para mantener algún secreto a salvo. O eso parecía a simple vista aunque, ya se sabe, que no todo es lo que puede verse en la superficie.

Por eso mismo, sin saber, con total exactitud, muy bien por qué, se encontró caminando por los pasillos del instituto en el que estudiaba Dawn; resaltando de una manera demasiado llamativa como si, con todo el tiempo pasado, sólo se le pudiera ver, en su elemento, rodeado de lápidas o muerte. Spike lo ignoró mientras caminaba con total tranquilidad por estos pasillos que, a diferencia de las anteriores veces en los que se encontró en otros centros de enseñanza, no se encontraba de caza. No en el sentido exacto, y práctico, de la palabra.

Los pasillos, antes vacíos salvo por su presencia, se llenaron al momento de alumnos al instante de sonar el cambio de asignatura pero, a pesar de su gran número, por alguna razón, ninguno se llegó a acercar a Spike provocando una especie de burbuja de vacío alrededor del vampiro.

En teoría no tenía importancia pero, por algún motivo, fue incapaz de percatarse de la presencia de Dawn hasta que la muchacha le saludó.

-¿Spike?- la voz de Dawn denotaba sorpresa ante su presencia en su instituto-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pues la presencia de este vampiro aquí podía significar, sin temor a llegar a equivocarse, peligro-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- y el peor escenario se hizo visible para la muchacha-. ¿Es mi madre? ¿Está bien? no le habrá pasado algo, ¿verdad?

Cuando vio a Dawn, más que por escucharla, sintió que no debía haber ido hasta allí. No sabía muy bien como poder explicarlo pero se trataba de un error fatal. Ni siquiera pensó en aclararle los miedos que su presencia habían provocado en Dawn y, dándole la espalda, trató de volver sobre sus pasos. No tenía ningún tipo de sentido el que hubiera venido pues estaba más que claro que Buffy no implicaría a su hermanita en ningún asunto peligroso, o en cualquiera en el que estuviera implicado Spike. Entonces, si sabía esto, ¿por qué vino hasta aquí?

-Hey, espera- le pidió Dawn cogiéndole de un brazo y deteniendo a Spike.

Sin querer pretender ser tan brusco como lo fue, Spike se zafó de aquel contacto de un fuerte tirón al girarse para quedar cara a cara con Dawn. Pudo ver una miríada de sentimientos en aquellos ojos azules: la sorpresa y el temor que habían sustituido al miedo puro y dulce que le había provocado cuando la vio por primera vez. Pero también podía ver preocupación. Por su madre, por si misma y por los demás. Su familia, sus amigos… ¿y por él?

-No te preocupes, nibblet, no ha pasado nada malo- la mirada de Dawn no varió ni un ápice por lo que tuvo que decir algo más-. Sólo he salido a dar una vuelta.

Aquello sonó mucho más raro, de lo que podía llegar a tratar de explicarse, de viva voz que en la cabeza de Spike.

-¿Y has terminado en mi instituto? Venga ya- Dawn observó a Spike con atención, con esa mirada que parecían poseer las chicas Summers, y recordó que Buffy había ido de mañana a su cripta con la intención de matarlo. ¿Podría ser que hubiera venido en busca de algún tipo de venganza por ello?, ¿qué hubiera venido a matarla?-. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que te sucedió esta mañana con Buffy en tu cripta?

Spike no podía creerse que, finalmente, se lo hubiera dicho a alguien. Y, precisamente, a la más inesperada de todos. No podía creérselo… después de confiar en ella, va y le traiciona a la primera oportunidad que se le presenta.

Dándose cuenta de las miradas que estaban atrayendo, Spike la cogió de la mano y la arrastró al interior de una clase que se encontraba vacía. Dawn no ofreció ningún tipo de resistencia, por muchos motivos. Sabía que, a causa del chip, Spike no podría hacerle daño y que debía ser cuidadoso con el trato que le profesaba. A pesar de ello, no iba a cometer ninguna estupidez pues Spike seguía siendo un vampiro y, por tanto, era peligroso.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes tú acerca de lo sucedido esta mañana entre la Slayer y yo?- le preguntó Spike.

Dawn decidió hablar con total naturalidad y muy tranquila, sin llegar a mostrar ningún tipo del miedo que estaba sintiendo por él.

-Pues dijo que iba a matarte pero, al regresar a casa, y tras una equivocación plausible por culpa del polvo que se estaba sacudiendo de encima, nos dijo, a mamá y a mí, que no lo había hecho. No nos explicó el motivo, y creo que ni siquiera ella misma lo sabe- Dawn bajó el volumen de su voz antes de continuar-. Y tú, Spike, ¿sabes el motivo por el qué no te mató?

No se lo había dicho ni siquiera a su propia familia. Spike no parecía creérselo pero sabía que Dawn no le estaba mintiendo.

-Ve a clase, Dawn. No debes llegar tarde y no quiero meterme en problemas con Joyce.

Con este consejo el vampiro trató de dejar atrás a la más joven de las Summers mientras decidía si volver a su cripta o irse a tomar unas copas para celebrar el peso que se quitó de encima. Ya no era necesario continuar ya que Buffy no le diría nada a Anya y sólo quedarían Willow y Tara.

-Oi, oi- se quejó Dawn-. ¿No piensas decirme nada?

-Bueno, tú misma lo dijiste, little bit, es tu hermana y no tendrá idea del motivo- le dijo mientras se alejaba de una enfurruñada Dawn.

Buffy le explicaría la situación a Red y ella podría decírselo a Tara si quisiera, para pedirle su ayuda. A Spike no le importaba pues, de todos ellos, no podía decirse que Tara fuera una chismosa, si no todo lo contrario. Era alguien de confianza, además de ser también una bruja y podría resultar de gran ayuda.

_Así que, al final, tenemos algo entre nosotros solos, Buffy_.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 24: Lectura ligera.**

______________________________

Bueno, Spike ha terminado su paseo bastante más tranquilo de lo que lo empezó. Realmente no es que pensase que Buffy iba a ponerse a gritar lo que le ocurre megáfono en mano pero, como siempre, no está de más el ser precavido.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** que me han enviado:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Willing Slave.**

Muchas gracias por leer el fic y mandar algunas palabras el resto de ustedes para levantarme el espíritu.

Nos leemos.^^


	25. Chapter 24

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 24: Lectura ligera.**

Buffy llevaba un minuto entero de pie en el pasillo tratando de coger valor para llamar. No porque temiera a la persona del interior si no porque no estaba muy segura de cómo se tomaría lo que le pensaba pedir. Es más, últimamente parecía que se pasaba mucho tiempo ante las puertas para coger el valor de llamar.

_Aunque no es lo mismo ante la puerta de una cripta que ante la puerta de la habitación, que Will visita, cada vez más a menudo, de Tara_.

Dándose cuenta de que se estaba comportando tontamente llamó, ligeramente, con los nudillos a la puerta. Pudo escuchar el movimiento de Willow en el interior y su voz preguntando de quién se trataba antes de darle permiso para pasar. Aún permanecía muy cercano en el tiempo el ataque de Spike en esta misma habitación. Un ataque que, si no fuera porque ya tenía implantado el chip en su cabeza, la habría podido matar o, peor aún, convertirla en vampiro. Y con el conocimiento de la Willow vampiro de la otra dimensión pues no se trataba de algo que quisieran que sucediese, y menos teniendo a Spike como su sire.

-Soy Buffy.

Una vez en el interior de la habitación, la mayor preocupación de Buffy era cómo se iba a tomar su amiga eso de ayudar a Spike, junto a lo de tener que guardar el secreto de esta ayuda. Lo único era que Buffy sabía que el misterio que rodea a lo que le sucede a Spike jugaría a su favor. Willow no se puede resistir a un buen enigma.

-Will, quería pedirte que me ayudaras con un problema que me ha surgido.

Así, directamente. Sin darle vueltas innecesarias. La respuesta de Willow era la esperada, por lo menos mientras no tenía el conocimiento total de la situación.

-Por supuesto que si, Buffy. Ya sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ayudarte con cualquier problema y si son ejercicios de las clases pues soy tu hombre… digo, tu mujer… bueno, no me refiero a…

Buffy alzó una mano para otorgarle la posibilidad de recuperar el control y para que le diera un poco de silencio ya que temía que las paredes pudieran oír. Algo que, en plena Hellmouth, no se podía asegurar que no fuesen capaces de hacer.

-Lo sé, Will. Y no esperaba menos de ti… pero debes saber que existe un pequeñísimo pero en mi petición de ayuda.

-No importa, Buffy. Yo te ayudaré sin importar nada…

-Es un secreto que no puedes contar a nadie y que debe quedar entre los tres.

Esto parecía que cambiaba todo, por la cara que se le quedó a Willow.

-¿Un secreto? Buffy, tú ya deberías saber cuanto me cuesta tratar de ocultar, guardar cosas a mis amigos. Lo sabéis todos y, a pesar de ello, no paráis de pedírmelo- como ocurría siempre que se ponía nerviosa, y que compartía con la propia Buffy, Willow se puso a balbucear sin parar-. No es que resulte un problema si no que se trata más de un molesto zumbido en mi cabeza que entorpecerá mis avances en lo que necesites de mí porque estaré bastante preocupada de que los demás no se den cuenta de que estoy ocultándoles algo…

-Lo sé, Will- repitió con una gran tranquilidad Buffy-. Pero resulta necesario actuar de esta manera.

Parecía que Willow no estaba muy segura de ello y que fuera a rechazar la petición de ayuda de Buffy, lo parecía hasta que una sonrisa de resignación cómplice mostró que había aceptado las reglas de Buffy. Bueno, ¿qué podía hacer? No obstante se trataba de su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, si es necesario hacerlo así pues se hará- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con esa sencillez tan propia de la muchacha-. Por lo menos puedo contárselo a Tara- sólo fue el nombrarla para que una mirada de confusión surgiera en el rostro de Buffy haciendo que el aire se le atragantara en la garganta de Willow-. ¿No puedo? Yo, yo creía que si podía, ya sabes, que te referías a nosotras dos y Tara cuando dijiste que quedaría entre los tres.

Por supuesto que Buffy no se refería a Tara en ese número pero si había contado con que ella también supiera de lo que iban a investigar. Un error por su parte.

-Si que puedes, Will. Lo siento, mi culpa. Es que, en verdad, ya os contaba a las dos como una sola persona con todo el tiempo que pasáis juntas- Buffy le sonrió maliciosamente-. Creo que ella si merecía el practicar el secretismo.

Willow bajó la mirada algo avergonzada, sus mejillas adquiriendo el tono de su cabello, pero con una sonrisa culpable. Fue entonces cuando se dio de cuenta de que, si Buffy las contaba como una sola persona, los números resultaban erróneos y para Willow, el que los números no cumplieran con su función, eso indicaba algo más por mucho que uno más dos fueran tres. Alzó la mirada y vio a Buffy de manera interrogante dejando claro que era lo que venía a continuación.

-Entonces, ¿quién completa este tripartito?

-Pues el mismo problema que lo ha creado- respondió Buffy mecánicamente-. Spike.

Willow tuvo que sentarse en la cama. Sería una burda mentira si dijera que no estaba más que sorprendida por la aparición del nombre del vampiro en todo esto. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior con el Doctor, Riley y Spike no podía explicarse cómo podía Buffy volver a relacionarse con él tan fácilmente. Incluso tenía la idea de que Buffy, con lo poco que le dijo sobre lo ocurrido, había dado a entender de que lo iba a matar… aunque esto era una coletilla, una rima, que se repetía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Hace dos años Spike había prometido matarla, junto a Xander, si no cumplía con su petición de hacerle un hechizo de amor para recuperar el favor de Drusilla. Tras un incidente contra una horda de vampiros que intentaban matar a Spike, éste, con la ayuda de Buffy y Angel, los derrotaron haciéndole cambiar de actitud y, de esta manera, permitir que mantuviera su vida. Pero el año pasado fue todo muy diferente. Esta vez Spike la había atacado para matarla directamente y sólo el hecho de que antes de eso los militares le hubieran colocado el chip en la cabeza, fue lo único que la salvó de una muerte más que segura. O de una no-muerte.

Pero, a pesar de todo, a Willow no le caía tan mal Spike. No sabía como explicarlo con palabras pero era como si tuviera una especie de magnetismo irresistible. Podría ser la atracción tipo Drácula pero, después de haberla vivido, era más como si fuera… amistad. Lo dicho, era algo inexplicable.

-Soy toda oídos.

Se trataba de Buffy y sabía que podía confiar en ella. Algún motivo de enorme importancia o trascendencia debía haberla hecho tomar la decisión de tratar con Spike.

_O eso o… es que el hechizo aún los puede mantener cerca, unidos, de una manera mucho más sutil… aunque no era para que estuvieran juntos si no que era para que se casaran… oh, oh… y ¿si en vez de casarse decidieran arrejuntarse? Tal vez por eso siempre andan uno cerca del otro… como consecuencia residual de mi hechizo. Será mejor no decir nada porque, la verdad, es absurdo porque anulé el hechizo y bien anulado. Todo volvió a la normalidad… hmmm… ¿y si el que estén juntos es lo normal?_

-Bueno, creo que ya estabas al tanto de que esta mañana iba a matar a Spike por lo sucedido con el doctor, Riley y las dos operaciones concertadas al mismo tiempo- Willow asintió en silencio-. Pues resulta que, cuando estaba a punto de atravesarle su británico corazón, sin que ofreciera ningún tipo de impedimento por su parte, pues al contrario, me pidió que lo matara de una vez…

-Ya sabes que el año pasado él mismo trató de suicidarse en el sótano de Xander- le recordó Willow.

Por supuesto que eso había sucedido antes de que supiera que podía golpear y matar a los demonios. A partir de ahí Spike se había vuelto más insoportable y, de manera increíble, peligroso para ellos por tener una cuartada perfecta para cubrirse las espaldas. Si podía matar demonios, y le encantaba matarlos, por qué estaría perdiendo el tiempo tratando con ellos si no podía matarles. Por supuesto que debieron sospechar que a Spike no le mueve la muerte, a pesar de que siendo un vampiro es algo cierto que la _Muerte_ le mueve.

-He estado en ese sótano y no me extraña en absoluto- por la cara que puso Will, Buffy trató de regresar al tema-. Bromeaba, pero noté que algo iba mal. Por supuesto que algo más aparte de su petición de muerte…- a pesar de que quería contarle todo lo ocurrido en la cripta a su amiga, su mejor amiga, no estaba muy segura de que fuera una brillante idea el decirle que Spike la había besado. Aunque fuera para incitarla a matarle. A pesar de que fue, precisamente, gracias al beso por lo que había descubierto lo que le estaba pasando-. Sentí su respiración… Spike vuelve a tener aliento.

A Willow se le abrieron tanto los ojos que Buffy temió que se le pudieran caer al suelo. Estaba claro que la noticia la había sorprendido incluso más que a la propia Buffy aunque, claro está, ella tenía la cabeza ocupada con algo más. Ciertos labios que la habían vuelto a besar. No habría sido un gran problema si le hubiera golpeado el momento y no justo antes de irse de la cripta. Eso dejó su posición algo debilitada al respecto… de los labios de Spike.

-¿Res-Respiración?... ¿aliento?- repitió Willow aquellas palabras mientras trataba de hacerse una idea de la gran importancia que tenían en la conversación actual-. ¿Estás segura de eso, Buffy?

Fue capaz de controlarse lo suficiente para conseguir evitar el sonrojarse al nivel del rojo del cabello de Willow pero, a pesar de todo, notó como se le calentaban las mejillas. Calor pero sin color.

-Totalmente segura por esta parte, Will- era una suerte de que su acción de humedecerse los labios pudiera ser tomada por lo que estaba explicando y no por el recuerdo de los labios de Spike sobre los suyos-. Y también de que, por ahora, esa capacidad es temporal aunque Spike dijo que cada vez que le vuelve a ocurrir el tiempo que transcurre antes de perder el aliento se hace más largo. Y cree que la cosa no terminará con eso… dice que siente como su corazón va a empezar a latirle de nuevo en cualquier momento.

Todo aquello sonaba demasiado grande, e importante, para que pudiera llegar a mantenerse en silencio entre ellos. Además de que, para el bien de su salud mental, el tener que guardar un secreto de tal calibre no era nada bueno.

-Yo pensaba que sería algo menos trascendente, Buffy. Ya sabes, que le fuiste a la cripta y le dejaste sin tabaco y alcohol, no sé, que le diste una buena paliza después de lo que había pasado con Riley pero no que esté sufriendo unos cambios en su fisonomía vampírica de tanta importancia- dejarle sin tabaco y alcohol no parecía algo muy fuerte tras haber estado a punto de que Riley muriera por su culpa; aunque se trataban de dos cosas importantes para Spike-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué debe ser un secreto entre nosotras y Spike. Es algo tan sorprendente que debería ser examinado por profesionales, por Giles que es el que tiene más experiencia en asuntos como este.

-Y si te paras a escucharte podrás darte cuenta de que tus palabras suenan demasiado a 'La Iniciativa' para el gusto del interesado- Buffy negó con la cabeza-. No. Spike ya se siente suficientemente bicho raro por culpa del chip para que tengamos que sumarle esto. Debes pensar que prefería que lo matase a que esto saliera a la luz. Además imagínate a Xander con este caramelo en sus manos, Spike agarraría el primer trozo de madera para hacer ¡puff!

El punto acerca de Xander era del todo comprensible.

-Vale, puedo comprenderlo- Willow decidió centrarse en el problema y dejar los juicios para cuando todo explotase en sus caras y se hiciera público para sus amigos porque, ambas chicas, sabían de que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano-. Es que resulta tan extraño, ¿sabes? Piensa en esto, si vuelve a respirar y a latirle el corazón, ¿qué será de él?, pues supongo que, a pesar de esos cambios, seguirá siendo un vampiro pero vivo aunque aún estando muerto- Willow se sacudió la cabeza para disolver la nube que amenazaba con ahogarle la mente-. Esto es peor que las teorías sobre paradojas temporales.

-Bueno, sobre eso, como dice Xander: "Back to the Future" es el ejemplo más claro sobre viajes en el tiempo y sus consecuencias- Buffy no podía estar más de acuerdo con su amiga pero tenía que encontrar una respuesta y una salida. Si hasta ahora no había podido matarle, ¿cómo podría hacerlo una vez estuviera _vivo_?-. Spike cree que el chip puede tener la culpa de todo esto así que podías mirar en los datos que nos entregó Adam para ver si pone algo acerca del chip en ellos.

-Y Riley, ¿no sabrá algo sobre todo esto?- preguntó Willow toda inocente-. Ya sabes, siendo uno de ellos, de la Iniciativa… digo, habiéndolo sido… o sea, ahora no lo es porque… ya no hay Iniciativa y… ¿no le preguntamos?

Buffy suspiró negativamente.

-Riley fue otra víctima de ese lugar. No sabe nada más que lo que sabemos ya nosotros, incluso diría que sabemos más que él- Buffy recordó la investigación propia de Spike-. Busca también si hay noticias de que hubiera existido algo semejante a lo que le está ocurriendo a Spike o si es, de alguna manera, posible. Me dijo que lo había investigado por su cuenta sin ningún resultado pero me fío más de ti en estas áreas.

Willow se puso e pie desentumeciendo el cuerpo y la mente.

-Suerte que puedo contar con Tara porque esto va a resultar agotador.

__________

Tras las clases, en las que Buffy no pudo desconectar de lo que le pasaba a Spike, aunque sólo se repetía en su mente la escena en la cripta, y no cuando le había golpeado si no cuando él la había besado, parecía esperar que el tiempo pasase lo más lentamente posible en vez de rogar porque el tiempo se acelerase. ¿Cómo podía saberse? Bueno, empezando viéndola sentada a la mesa de la Magic Box leyendo un libro. Claro que todo se vuelve aún más extraño al ver que dicho libro trata sobre vampiros. Un tema que, teóricamente, Buffy no sólo debía de controlar a la perfección, si no que le debería resultar aburrido tras todos los años de cacería a su espalda.

-¿Revamp?

Aquella pregunta pareció rescatarla de una dimensión infernal de puro conocimiento y, por supuesto, mortalmente aburrida. Buffy alzó la vista del libro para ver a su lado a su ex-Watcher… observando para ella; cono no había dejado de hacerlo a pesar de que ambos habían sido despedidos, bueno, ella había renunciado pero, para el tema, era lo mismo.

-¿Hu?

Buffy aún no se sentía con fuerzas para construir frases coherentes, además se suponía que estaba realizando una investigación secreta, aunque a simple vista, de la que no debían enterarse nadie, ni sus más allegados. Lo había prometido y debía ser fiel a su palabra. Claro que se trataba de una promesa hecha a un vampiro, a Spike de todos los posibles para ser más exactos. Lo que resultaba bastante confuso debido a la relación de odio-odio que les unía. Aunque, a pesar de todo, ya no de un odio profundo.

-Tu lectura, Buffy- le señaló con la mirada Giles-. Creía que ya sabrías qué es un vampiro y con que lado de la estaca hay que clavarle en el corazón.

-Por favor, no haga bromas porque es claramente el signo de la llegada de un Apocalipsis, Giles. Además no sé si lo ha notado pero yo tengo mi propio ritmo. Tal vez no se muy directo pero a mí me vale muy bien.

La mirada de Giles permanecía fija en Buffy.

-No me malinterpretes, Buffy. Sólo es la sorpresa de verte con un libro en las manos… uno referido a tu Duty y que no se te haya sido impuesto.

Lo cual resultaba totalmente falso pero Giles no podía saberlo. Y era una suerte que no viera para donde se encontraba Willow con Tara porque, de hacerlo, habría visto como perdía color en su rostro. Tanto que incluso Tara se dio de cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-Lo malo de la Hellmouth es que atrae a una muy variada fauna. Si, ya sé que tras varios Apocalipsis se tiende a ser algo olvidadizo pero creo recordar que a Veronique no se la mataba con el modus operandi básico. Y en donde existe una excepción suelen haber varias más. Todo lo que sea para complicarme la vida.

Giles se quitó las gafas, que empezó a limpiar, para recalcar su tono de maestro.

-Mi memoria se encuentra en perfecto estado, Buffy, y no debes preocuparte que nada quedará en el olvido pues lo tengo todo bien registrado en mis Diarios- ceremoniosamente se volvió a colocar las gafas-. Todos y cada uno de los frustrados Apocalipsis vividos, y el resto de tus acciones.

Un frío recorrió la médula espinal de Buffy al recordar todos sus años de Slayer… y el que algún día una futura Slayer post-Faith leerá su vida en los escritos de Giles, si es capaz de descifrar su letra, por supuesto, le provocaba cierto desasosiego. Se preguntó como la verían una vez esté muerta, del todo, y deban buscar información o consejo en sus vivencias.

-¿Cuándo dice Todo es _Todo_?- preguntó temerosa por la posible respuesta.

-Oh, si, por supuesto que Todo significa _Todo_, Buffy. Futuros Watchers quedarán avisados de las peculiaridades que pueden tener sus posibles Slayers. Obediencia, respeto… sentido correcto de la moda…

Buffy no pudo evitar una carcajada que atrajo la atención de los presentes. Xander que se encontraba dando los últimos retoques y Anya mortalmente, en todos los sentidos, aburrida. Lo suyo no parecía ser el trabajo con herramientas, por lo menos no de este tipo de herramientas.

-¿Algún problema, Buff? Eso no sonaba como si hubieras encontrado el libro de chistes de la Hellmouth.

-Por lo menos aparenta pasarlo bien. Lo que es yo, me aburro- se quejó Anya-. No sé porque debemos venir a ayudar a Giles si no ganamos nada a cambio. Ni siquiera insinuó que pudiéramos tener descuento por ayudarle a montar este lugar o a Buffy con su Duty. La verdad es que podíamos estar en casa teniendo orgasmos en vez de estar aquí sin hacer nada de provecho.

-Te avisé de que esto iba a pasar pero no quisiste hacerme caso.

-Porque quería estar con mi novio para ver si, por lo menos, podíamos tener sexo en el sótano pero te dan arcadas del mal olor que hay y no me da ningún tipo de sensación placentera el verte a punto de vomitar- dijo Anya con su directa sinceridad-. La verdad es que debí quedarme en casa teniendo yo sola mis propios orgasmos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Anya le ofreció unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

-No te preocupes, Xander, que, aunque estuviera obteniendo los orgasmos sin ti, pensaría en tu pene mientras usase el consolador.

-¡¡Anya!!

Ahora fue el turno de la ex-demonio para sentirse sorprendida por esta reacción.

-¿Qué?- su mirada era acusadora-. Vamos, como si ninguno de los presentes no lo hiciera.

-Te aseguro que no es el pene de Xander en el que pienso cuando…- Buffy se calló hundiendo la cara en el libro para que no pudieran ver lo roja que se le había puesto-… quiero decir, que no creo que Giles…- por supuesto que eso era un pensamiento peor.

-Por favor, que nadie acabe esa frase.

-Si, por favor- apoyó Giles la petición de Xander.

Anya observó para todos los presentes que, en común, tenían el rostro ruborizado. Tanto por las palabras de Anya, principalmente, como por la intervención desafortunada de Buffy.

_Por muy poco dices en qué pene piensas en esos momentos… y seguro que todos se enfadarían contigo y con razón… bueno, seguro que a Anya no le importaría dadas sus palabras de aquella vez_.

-Mira que sois puritanos. Incluso vosotras dos siendo lesbianas- negó con la cabeza Anya-. La verdad es que yo soy una criatura sexual como cualquiera de vosotros pero a la que no le molesta expresarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre esté pensando en el pene de Xander. Por cierto, que ninguno de vosotros piense en su pene mientras estáis haciéndolo. Su pene es solo mío.

-Y por esto mismo debemos decir tu nombre con ese tono de reprimenda, Anya.

Justo cuando le iba a responder a Willow, la campanilla de la tienda sonó al haber sido abierta la puerta y un cliente entró en el lugar.

-Muy buenas, estoy buscando vello fresco de parásito bezoar- dijo la cliente, una muchacha de unos veintitantos de cabello muy corto anaranjado y que vestía como si fuera… que vestía como Buffy, o como la Slayer para ser más precisos.

-¿Bezoar?- preguntó con poca voz Tara.

-Ew, son esos bichos que nos controlaron hace tres años- dijo Willow-. Pero no recuerdo que tuvieran algún tipo de vello.

-Porque se trata de vello interior. Creía que esto era una tienda especializada- respondió la muchacha.

-Bueno, pues lo es pero, lamentándolo mucho, la tienda aún no está abierta- dijo Giles.

-¿No lo está?- preguntó confusa al ver a tanta gente presente-. Entonces, ¿cómo he podido entrar?, y ¿toda esta gente?

-Ahí te ha pillado, Giles- se burló Anya entre risas.

-Anya…

Al instante de escuchar aquel nombre, aunque fuera con ese tono de reproche, la muchacha clavó su mirada, sus ojos negros, en el rostro de Anya mientras caminaba hacia ella. Todos se pusieron algo nerviosos, dada la intensidad con la que la estaba mirando pero la acción fue mucho más rápida que cualquiera de ellos. Además de haber sido cogidos por sorpresa.

-¡¿Anyanka?!

Anya observó con ojos curiosos a la muchacha sin poder centrarla.

-¿Si, te conozc…?

Anya no pudo acabar de preguntar porque la muchacha la cortó cubriendo sus labios con los suyos, dejando a todos boquiabiertos y estáticos. Nadie sabía qué hacer o si debían moverse o decir algo y permanecían en sus sitios mientras la muchacha continuaba besando a una Anya que, no protestaba, respondía al beso.

-¡¡Xander!!- le gritó Willow dándole una cachetada en la cabeza-. ¿Quieres reaccionar de una vez?- a Willow no es que le entusiasmase mucho Anya pero eso de que se lo estuviera montando con otra chica delante de todos, y de ella, estaba haciendo que la pudiera empezar a ver con otros ojos. Salvo que la mirada de Tara la devolvió a la realidad-. ¿Es qué te vas a quedar mirando como besan a tu novia?

-… es que es otra chica…- se defendió Xander con la fantasía masculina de las lesbianas.

-¡¡Pero que se lo está montando con tu novia!!

-… pero son dos chicas besándose…

Estaba claro que por ahí no se iba a sacar nada por lo que Willow decidió que lo mejor, dado que Giles se encontraba tan nervioso como catatónico y Buffy seguía con la vista clavada en su libro, salvo fugaces miradas, sería que actuase ella. Antes de que su cuerpo reaccionase ante aquel estímulo y Tara se lo tomara a mal.

-Oi, ¿os importa?- dijo Willow cuando la muchacha había inclinado a Anya sobre el mostrador y una mano había empezado a acariciarla por el interior de sus muslos.

El beso fue interrumpido y las dos muchachas se separaron. Anya parecía bastante fogosa y necesitaba recuperar el aliento. La causante de todo, en cambio, parecía querer más por la mirada tan hambrienta que mostraba.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Anya, para sorpresa de todos-. ¿Alguien quiere unirse?

Aquello si que sonaba más como Anya. Y el que Xander alzase la mano, sólo para recibir otra cachetada por parte de Willow, también se veía venir.

-No me refería a eso… y no, gracias pero ya tengo una novia perfecta- añadió Willow para dejar las cosas más que claras-. Si no que quién se supone quien es ella.

-No lo sé- confesó con su habitual sinceridad- pero besa muy bien.

-¡Xander!- le apremió Willow logrando despertarlo de un buen sueño que era real y se desarrollaba ante él.

-¿Qué? Oh, si- Xander alzó la mano-. Yo quisiera unirme.

-¡¡No me refería a eso!!- le bramó Willow cansándose de las reacciones de su amigo.

Una ligera tos, tal vez no tan ligera, hizo que toda la atención pasara a un Giles que no sabía muy bien como tratar la situación. Realmente no le gustaría tener que tratar con esta situación pero se suponía que era el adulto, a pesar de que Anya le llevaba más de un milenio en edad.

-Como he querido decir antes, la tienda no está en funcionamiento por lo que me gustaría que, por favor, abandonara el local cuanto antes- dijo con toda la amabilidad y pompa inglesa que podía poner dada la situación.

-Vale, ya encontraré el vello de Bezoar en otra parte, aunque preferiría que no fuera de un Bezoar; pero ahora- su atención volvió junto a Anya-, tengo algo más interesante entre manos. O lo tendré pronto, Anyanka.

-Yo te conozco, ¿verdad?

-Así es, nos conocemos- le respondió con una sonrisa que hizo muy alegre a cierta parte de la anatomía de Xander-, muy a fondo, Anyanka. Y creo que unos 38 años no deberían ser suficientes para que te hubieras olvidado de mí. Siempre me tomé por alguien que tiene un rostro, y un cuerpo, que no se olvidan fácilmente.

Con un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse, Anya se centró únicamente en la muchacha que tenía enfrente tratando de fijarse en todos los detalles que le mostraban su rostro, sus ojos y labios, el cabello y el resto de su cuerpo. Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, o protesta por parte de la muchacha, Anya le palpó con gusto los pechos siguiendo toda aquella anatomía pero, cuando su mano se acercaba, sin titubeos, a la entrepierna, la voz de todos los presentes, con la excepción de una tímida Tara y un excitado Xander, resonó en la tienda.

-¡¡ANYA!!

Ignorando las quejas de sus amigos, Anya le ofreció una amplia sonrisa a la muchacha.

-¡¡Alizz!!- gritó Anya fundiéndose en un abrazo con la muchacha que duró más de diez segundos. Al separarse la presente a los demás-. Esta es mi amiga Alizz.

-¿Amiga? eso quiere decir que es…

-¿Un demonio? Por supuesto que si- respondió con un tono de voz ofendido porque se pudiera dudar de su naturaleza demoníaca-. Soy un demonio Yilxj…

Anya le tapó la boca con la mano mientras les ofrecía una de sus amplias sonrisas forzadas para parecer lo que consideraban una actitud humana normal.

-Mejor lo dejamos en que es mi amiga y un demonio- Anya apartó la mano de la boca de Alizz-. No creo que a ninguno de ellos, sobre todo a Buffy- dijo señalando, no muy disimuladamente hacia la susodicha-, les interese la naturaleza de tu Duty, Alizz. Por cierto que te ves estupenda. Nadie diría que pronto vayas a cumplir tu decimotercero siglo.

-Gracias, _Anya_. Lo mismo se puede decir de ti. Tienes un aire tan… humano.

Pocas veces se había podido ver a Anya avergonzada por algo. Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

-Es que ahora soy humana de nuevo- su voz sonaba bastante apagada para ser la de Anya.

-Pues te ves increíble. Yo diría que la humanidad te sienta muy bien y, como si fuera una jugada perfecta del Destino, te he encontrado en la misma ciudad en la que, seguro, que no adivinas quién está.

Todos seguían en silencio, algunos menos forzados que otros, la conversación de Anya con su amiga. De todos ellos, Buffy, sentía algo extraño y no era su Spider sense pero se le parecía. No estaba muy segura de que se trataba pero de que se encontraba alerta estaba más que claro.

-Estamos en la Hellmouth, Alizz, como no me des una buena pista esto se nos podrá hacer eterno y aquí solamente tú podrías esperar tanto tiempo. Los demás, por desgracia- mirada acusadora a Giles-, somos humanos y mortales.

-Muy bien, una pista. En nuestro último encuentro hablamos de que podríamos montar un trío con él si no fuera por culpa de la lunática de su pareja- Anya frunció el ceño pensando y pronto se le abrieron los ojos como platos. No era muy difícil darse cuenta de quién le estaba hablando pero, claro está, en su nueva condición no quiso forzar la situación más de lo que ya lo estaba-. Pero ya no están juntos. ¿Qué te parece, Anya?, ¿te apetece ir en busca de un buen plato frío de medianoche?

-Hahahaha será mejor que lo dejes, Alizz. Como sigas hablando esto se pondrá muy feo- dijo señalando para Buffy algo más disimuladamente, aunque se le veían cada una de las señales-… esa es la Slayer…

-¡¿Tú eres la Slayer?!- vale, digamos que el tono de incredulidez no ayudaba mucho para el ego de Buffy-. Pero si eres una chiquilla… chiquitina.

Cierto o no, pudo escucharse como le empezaba a palpitar la vena en la frente de Buffy. Y el libro en sus manos sufrió una ligera presión que lo dejaría marcado a pesar de que, al final, lo soltó.

-Deberías cuidar con lo que dices porque puedo ignorar el que seas una vieja, vieja, vieja, vieja, vieja, vieja… milenaria amiga de Anya y darte caza- Buffy se puso en pie sonriendo como una rubia tonta, como Harmony-. Espera, mejor si que tomo a consideración el que seas una **vieja** amiga de Anyanka.

A pesar de la amenaza, Alizz no se amedrentó lo más mínimo. La verdad era que Buffy no tenía ni idea del tipo de demonio que era pero si sabía que el tipo de demonio que fue Anya la hacía prácticamente invulnerable.

-Bueno, bueno, que haya paz, no queremos que crezcan las tensiones por aquí. Pero si así lo prefieres, no pasa nada, me llevo a Anya y nos vamos a proponerle este trío planificado desde hace tanto tiempo a Spike.

Ahora si que el ambiente se heló de golpe. Y, hablando de golpes, Buffy sintió como le habían hundido el estómago de un directo.

-¿Spike?

La voz de Buffy sonaba tan fuera de su cuerpo que parecía que fuera la de otra persona. Incluso no semejaba ser de este Mundo.

-Oh, si. William "the Bloody" está en Sunnydale como si hubiera sabido que Anya y yo nos encontraríamos aquí mismo. Todo parece que se alinea para que podamos realizar nuestra fantasía de un trío con él- la mirada de Alizz era soñadora pero, estaba claro, que se trataba de sueños lascivos-. ¿Sabéis por qué le llaman Spike?

La obvia respuesta de carácter sexual hizo aparición en la cabeza de todos los presentes pero, de todos ellos, sólo los chicos dieron prontas muestras de desagrado ante la imagen que vino con dichas palabras. Giles trató de arreglar el asunto.

-¡¡Porque se dedicó a matar a la gente clavándoles railroad spikes en la cabeza!!

Alizz tardó en responder a eso y, cuando lo hizo, su voz sonaba totalmente condescendiente junto a sus ojos entrecerrados.

-… claro, por supuesto que si…- Alizz le guiñó un ojo a Anya que se rió antes de poner cara seria-… railroad spikes… seguro que fue por eso…

-¡Aquí nadie va a usar a Spike para nada!- sentenció Buffy con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a la confusión. Alizz miró para ella con cierta confusión hasta que, la verdad, hizo su aparición.

-Un momento, claro, tú eres la Slayer, _esa_ Slayer- dijo Alizz con sus ojos clavados en Buffy-. Lo siento, chica. No sabía que Spike fuera tu novio. Sabía que tenía que estar más atenta y buscarle cuando supe que ya no estaba con esa loca. Aunque… si quieres podríamos montárnoslo entre los cuatro.

-¡¿Qué?! No- la sola imagen de aquello le dio escalofríos a Buffy, aunque el que en dicha imagen Spike se encontrase desnudo, una imagen que poseía de manera real tras haberle visto en el baño, no sabía si era por disgusto o por puro placer-. Y Spike no es mi novio. Pero ¿qué les pasa a todos? Ya me estoy cansando de que traten de emparejarme con Spike.

-Un momento si Spike no es tu novio entonces…

-¿Quién anda diciendo que Spike es tu novio?- quiso saber Xander saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Olvídalo pero, incluso anoche, Riley, antes de la operación…- Buffy decidió dejar el asunto ya que había sido ella quien había sugerido de que, de querer a un novio con superpoderes habría estado saliendo con Spike. ¿Por qué tenía que haber dicho a Spike de todas las posibilidades? Ni que le considerase una opción, ¿verdad?-. No es mi novio, dando gracias por ello, pero no voy a permitir que cualquier demonio venga a mi ciudad y se dedique a jugar con mi vampiro.

-¡¿Tu vampiro?!

-Exacto, Spike es mío y nadie lo va a tocar- las facciones de Buffy se endurecieron y Alizz pudo presenciar a la Slayer-. ¿Entendido?

-Caray, que genio. Vale, vale- suspiró Alizz encarando la realidad de que no podría estar con Spike y Anya-, dejaré en paz a tu vampiro. La verdad es que esto es demasiado raro.

Giles aprovechó el momento en que se hizo el silencio para ofrecerle a Alizz una salida limpia y segura de esta situación.

-Aquí tienes el vello de Bezoar.

-Okey-dokey- dijo Alizz contenta, para desesperación de Buffy-. ¿Cuánto es?

_Oh, por favor. No ha dicho 'okey-dokey', ¿verdad? yo digo 'okey-dokey'… pero ya no más. No puedo estar diciendo lo mismo que un demonio que quiere tener sexo con Spike_.

-No te preocupes. Regalo de la casa- dijo Giles con una sonrisa.

-Genial, pero de esta manera no me extraña que no haya abierto ya la tienda si regala la mercancía al primer cliente que tiene.

-Ahí tiene razón, Giles- dijo Anya antes de volver su atención con Alizz-. Spike aparte, ¿qué te parecería un trío con Xander?- Anya señaló al susodicho que tenía cara de sorpresa ante la proposición de su novia.

Las caras de todos eran de… ¡miedo! Con la suerte de Xander seguro de que el final del sexo acabaría con él en peligro de muerte.

-¿Xander? Bueno, supongo que para celebrar nuestro encuentro… y aplazar el de Spike, cuando esta Slayer haya muerto, es pasable- la mirada de Alizz descendió, sin vergüenza, hacia la entrepierna de Xander-. Y ¿tiene un buen pene?

-Por supuesto que tiene un buen pene pero tú no lo puedes tocar porque es sólo mío- le advirtió Anya-. Mi novio, mi pene… o sea, su pene es mío.

-… ni que tuviera su nombre escrito- le susurró, no tan bajito, Willow a Tara porque Anya la pudo escuchar.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, la semana pasado yo escr…

-¡¡Anya!!- la interrupción de Xander no fue suficiente para que todos si hicieran una idea de lo que estaba diciendo la muchacha. Y cuando Xander trata de arreglar algo, con palabras, no hace si no empeorar la situación-. Veréis, no es ningún tatuaje. Sólo lo escribió con una tinta que se puede quitar con unas cuantas friegas bien dadas.

-Xander- intervino Giles-. Por favor, no continúes dando explicaciones. No ahora y, por nuestra salud mental, nunca más.

-Pues ya puedes esperar porque yo ya me he muerto- dijo Buffy de improviso. Sorprendiendo a todos, incluida a si misma-. Y sigo aquí.

-Bueno, Anya, ya nos veremos si el trabajo nos deja tiempo libre aunque, claro está, no es trabajo…

-Es lo que soy- dijeron las dos muchachas al mismo tiempo.

Dándole un beso de despedida que Xander volvió a disfrutar como nunca, Alizz se dirigió hacia la puerta de la tienda.

-¡Qué diablos!- se dijo deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta para quedar mirando para los presentes-. Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Anya. E interesante el conocer a los demás- la mirada se cruzó con la de Buffy que seguía advirtiéndola de que se mantuviera alejada de Spike-. Caray, ¡qué posesiva!

Y con esto desapareció con una pequeña implosión de aire.

Nadie sabía que decir y, por ello mismo, todos permanecían en silencio. A pesar de que formaba parte del grupo, Tara se sentía algo fuera del círculo que formaban el grupo inicial, incluso Anya, que era novia de, como lo era ella, estaba más cerca de los demás. ¿Sería porque no tenía secretos para ellos? Sabían que había sido un demonio y lo aceptaban. ¿Pensarían algo diferente respecto a su secreto?

-Eso ha sido…- dijo en voz baja Tara.

-Interesante- añadió Giles mientras se toqueteaba las gafas.

-Caliente- dijo Xander antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar las palabras.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, e hicieron rodar los ojos, ante la palabra elegida por Xander. Ninguna duda sobre el momento en que estaba pensando.

-Molesto- dijo Buffy para sorpresa de todos-. ¡¿Qué?! Interrumpió mi lectura y ahora se me hará difícil el poder retomarla- protestó con un puchero mientras apartaba la mirada de sus amigos y se centraba en el libro.

-Hablando de leer- habló Willow poniéndose en pie-. Tengo algo que hacer yo también. Que leer para ser más exactos- Tara la miró algo confusa pero no dijo nada-. ¿Nos vamos?

Tara asintió y las dos brujas se despidieron de sus amigos abandonando la tienda. Cuando el sonido de la campanilla desapareció y el silencio amenazaba con tomar posesión del lugar, habló Anya.

-Esas dos van en busca de orgasmos. Seguro que se van para tener sexo- dijo para nadie en concreto-. Incluso podrían estar pensando en Alizz y en mí mientras lo están haciendo.

-… Anya…

-¡¿Qué?!- se quejó Anya ante el tono de Xander-. Incluso si Giles tuviera una amiga de orgasmos también estaría pensando en nosotras dos. O Buffy si luego va con Riley a tener orgasmos, ¿crees qué no pensará en Alizz y en mí besándonos?

-Te aseguro que yo no pensaré en vosotras dos- dijo Buffy sin levantar la vista del libro-. Tengo más cosas en las que pensar.

-¿En Spike?

Buffy sintió como se quedó sin aire ante aquel exabrupto de Anya. Lo malo era que no se había equivocado aunque, la verdad, era que no pensaba en Spike en esos términos si no en su problema. Por supuesto que esto no podían saberlo los demás.

-Discúlpame por tratar de evitar que Spike se junte con demonios. Ya sabemos lo bien que fue las últimas veces que pasó.

-En eso Buffy tiene razón- dijo Giles.

-Genial, y ahora Giles dándole la razón a Buffy- soltó Anya-. Me aburro. Podíamos irnos a casa a tener orgasmos también nosotros.

La idea era muy apetecible para Xander pero, de hacerlo habría un problema. En verdad varios pero una se hacía notar.

-Si nos vamos tendremos que volver para acabar con la tienda.

-¿Para destruirla?- dijo contenta Anya pero por la mirada de Xander estaba claro que con lo de _acabar_ se refería a terminar de arreglarla-. Me aburro.

-Te avisé de que esto iba a pasar pero no quisiste hacerme caso- entonces, lento pero seguro, Xander volvió su atención en Giles-. ¿También escribes sobre nosotros en tus diarios? O sea, ¿escribirás lo que ha pasado aquí ahora? Porque, de ser así, y aunque no lo sea, me gustaría revisar todo lo que trate sobre mí. No quiero que las futuras generaciones de Slayers se lleven una falsa impresión de un servidor.

Anya alzó la mano requiriendo atención.

-Yo también quiere revisar mi parte. No puedo dejar que después de tantos siglos un ex-bibliotecario con ínfulas de escritor arruine mi grandiosa reputación como Vengeance Demon.

Giles volvió al trabajo pasando de largo a la pareja.

-Nadie va a leer los diarios- zanjó Giles el tema.

Aunque sólo en apariencia pues ahora Buffy tenía un tema más que añadir a todas las cuestiones que resonaban en su cabeza. Spike, como había quedado claro, tenía una buena presencia junto al resto de cuestiones: Riley, la Caza, últimamente, en demasía, Dawn… y, a pesar de lo que ella había dicho, estaba lo que le sucedía a su madre. Y ahora, sobre todo esto, se añadía el querer saber lo que Giles podía haber escrito, y estar escribiendo, en sus diarios.

_Es… bueno, era… sigue siendo mi Watcher y parte de su trabajo es escribir esos Diarios para que sirvan de ayuda para la next generation de Slayers_.

-Yo me contento con que esos diarios sean de mayor utilidad que los que hemos ojeado- dijo Buffy mientras pasaba una página de su libro-. Eso sin contar que su letra es bastante, digamos, que peculiar y particular. Lo más seguro es que los pasase al ordenador o no servirán de mucha ayuda. Seguro que pensarán que se encuentran escritos con algún tipo de código.

-Si, y se llama inglés- dijo Giles.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 25: Investigación.**

______________________________

Bueno, esperando a que los capítulos sigan siendo del agrado de todos ustedes. La verdad es que, salvo en este capítulo en el que me dejé llevar un poco, o Anya lo hizo por mí, siempre trato de que cada capítulo tenga algo de relevancia. Aquí, como no podía usar a Halfrek pues me saqué a otro demonio amiga de Anya. Ya veis a lo que se dedican en sus tiempos libres, planear encuentros sexuales hahahaha hey, que se trata de Anya y una amiga. Eso debería decirlo todo.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Hermosura Apocalíptica.**

**Marene.**

**Willing Slave.**

Espero que nos veamos pronto en el siguiente capítulo. Lo interesante es que, cuando leáis este fic ya completo, o le empecéis, sólo deberéis pulsar para el próximo capítulo pues ya estará subido. Mientras tanto, para los que lo han, estáis, leído en directo, pues a esperar unos días.

Nos leemos.^^


	26. Chapter 25

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 25: Investigación.**

Unas cuantas horas más tarde después del extraño, aunque no tanto como cabía esperarse de Sunnydale, encuentro con la amiga de Anya en "The Magic Box", Xander y Anya caminaban de vuelta al recién comprado y _estrenado_, por cada rincón del mismo, apartamento de Xander. Ninguno de los dos habían vuelto a mencionar nada sobre lo ocurrido en la tienda, ni sobre la amiga de Anya, ni sobre los Diarios de Giles pero ambos sabían que estaban pensando en lo mismo, en una de las dos cosas. Simplemente debían esperar a que uno de ellos se decidiera a decir la primera palabra.

Pero el tiempo, y sus pasos, seguían adelante.

-¿Por qué no dices algo?- le preguntó Anya visiblemente irritada por la situación pero siguió hablando antes de dejarle contestar a Xander-. No me parece correcto que Giles se dedique a escribir sobre mí. Recuerda que por su culpa perdí mis poderes y me convertí en humana… seguro que me pondrá en ridículo para fastidiarme.

-Ann, tienes que entender que Giles debe escribir esos diarios. Además de que tratan sobre Buffy principalmente y, de forma indirecta, sobre los que la ayudamos con su Duty- Xander sonreía satisfecho de si mismo-. Futuras Slayers y Watchers leerán como Alexander Lavelle Harris devolvió la vida a Buffy, la vampire Slayer cuando fue derrotada por el Master.

Anya le cortó con la gracia de un cuchillo de hielo.

-Y sabrán a quien culpar por haber alterado la línea sucesora de la Slayer. Oh, si, seguro que escribirán mucho sobre ti… principalmente en las paredes de los lavabos. Por cierto, no veas lo que escribí sobre aquella descarada que te había lanzado una miradita hace tres noches. Seguro que no podrá volver a acercarse al pene de las demás en lo que le resta de vida.

La primera parte es la que le preocupó a Xander.

-Estás exagerando… no hay que olvidar que gracias a mí ahora hay dos Slayers para luchar contra las fuerzas del Mal… aunque una de ellas se encuentra en la carcel… y la otra renegó del Council of Watchers…… pero, lo más importante es que hay dos Slayers para luchar contra las fuerzas del Mal y eso es bueno.

Una pequeña risilla burlona surgió de los labios de Anya.

-¿Qué?- preguntó a su pesar Xander-. ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Me parece que nos olvidamos muy rápido de que el Gatherer casi destruye todo porque se encontró con que podía devorar a dos Slayers al mismo tiempo gracias a… ¿quién decías que fue el culpable de que haya dos Slayers, Xander? Oh, cierto. Tú, Alexander Lavelle Harris.

En verdad ese era un punto en contra en su haber. Un Gran punto en contra.

-¿Crees qué Giles pondrá que eso fue, parcialmente, culpa mía?

-Bueno, eres tú el que no deja de recordarnos que fuiste quien devolvió a la vida a Buffy así que, seguramente, si que lo pondrá con todo lujo de detalles.

Ante esto, Xander no tenía mucha defensa por lo que, en vez de tratar de encontrar una de manera infructuosa, decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar a otro tema.

-¿Sigues pensando en Spike cuando lo estamos haciendo?- le preguntó de improviso-. Bueno, ya sé que es atractivo, misterioso y con un no sé qué que atrae pero, a pesar de ello, me gustaría que, en esos momentos de intimidad, estés conmigo en todos los niveles y no sólo físicamente.

-Tranquilo Xander, cuando estoy con tu pene no pienso en los penes de nadie más.

Eso alivió al muchacho hasta que comprendió aquellas palabras en su totalidad.

-¿Es qué piensas en los penes de otros cuando no tienes el mío… a mano?- algo mucho peor se le pasó por la cabeza impidiéndole a Anya el poder contestar su pregunta-. ¿Aún te gustaría hacerlo con tu amiga y Spike? porque ya sabes que si quieres hacer algún trío debería ser conmigo incluido.

-¿Entonces puedo pedirle a Spike si quiere hacer un trío con nosotros?- le preguntó con, bastante más, interés del que pudiera ser necesario-. Seguro que se siente halagado cuando le diga lo que piensas de él y esta misma noche podríamos hacerlo.

A Xander se le escapó todo el aire y se sentía algo, bastante, mareado de pronto.

-Oi, oi, oi, no me estaba refiriendo a eso. Ya sabes lo que pienso yo de eso de acostarse con vampiros.

-Si, si, que después de lo de Angelus y Buffy no te sientes muy cómodo al respecto. Pero puedes ver que Spike no es Angelus, en muchos tamaños.

Xander sabía que, de seguir así, le resultaría muy difícil el no pensar en el vampiro, o vampiros, una vez se encontrase en situación con Anya. Una nueva manera, por parte de ellos, para fastidiarle su vida, sin ni siquiera tener que estar presentes para ello.

-… sobre tu amiga…

-¿Alizz?

-Eh, si, Alizz- aclaró Xander-. Menudo recibimiento te dio, ¿no?

Anya se detuvo volviéndose hacia Xander.

-¿Es esta una manera no directa para tratar de averiguar si he tenido sexo con Alizz?- le preguntó Anya, como siempre, de manera directa.

-Bueno, yo, es que, yo no voy saludando de esa manera a mis amigos, ¡amigas! A mis amigas- rectificó Xander, malamente.

-Ya te gustaría el poder saludarlas así- le dijo acertadamente-. Pero no puedes. Tus besos son míos, tu pene es mío y tus orgasmos también.

Xander no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al comportamiento tan, sexualmente, posesivo por parte de Anya. Como siempre, por supuesto.

-Claro que si pero, volviendo al tema…

-Oh, por Arashmaharr. Si, tuve sexo y orgasmos con Alizz pero, como pudiste escuchar, si las babas no te llegaron a taponar los oídos, hacía unos 38 años que no nos veíamos así que es ridículo que te puedas poner celoso o algo por el estilo. Si ni siquiera habías nacido por entonces.

-Cierto, lo que no quiere decir que me interese por tus antiguas relaciones…

-Yo no quiero oír de la tuya con Cordelia, ni tu affaire con Willow y sus labios- le interrumpió Anya dejando clara su postura sobre el tema.

-Por supuesto. Tampoco me apetece oír sobre las tuyas… a no ser que sean tan lésbicas como esta… y si te apetece contar aunque, ¿lo hacíais con vuestras formas… ya sabes?- Xander agitaba una mano delante de su cara-. ¿Yagas y todo eso de demonio?

Anya le miró muy seria.

-Ambas éramos demonios, claro que lo hacíamos como tal- y pronto volvió a mostrar su rostro fantasioso-. Claro que no tenía un buen pene pero, en cambio, Alizz posee tres apéndices prensiles capaces de…

-¡¡Está bien!!- le interrumpió Xander no queriendo saber de que eran capaces de hacer aquellos tres apéndices con el cuerpo de su novia-. Suficiente. Me he dado por enterado, muy bien. Será mejor que volvamos a casa.

-¿Para qué tengamos orgasmos?- preguntó Anya muy ilusionada.

-Claro, pero nada de pensar en ningún dead boy jr., Anya.

Ella asintió muy contenta.

-No lo haré, sólo pensaré en ti, Xander- le prometió-. ¿Y tú pensarás en mí?

-Por supuesto, Ann. Pensaré en ti.

-¿Solamente en mí?

Aquí hubo un, casi, inexistente lapsus de tiempo para la respuesta de Xander.

-Claro, pensaré en ti, Ann.

_Aunque nunca he oído que hiciera ningún daño una fantasía lésbica en la que la novia de uno se lo monta con otra tía buena, muy, muy buena_.

Mientras la pareja caminaba calle abajo, lo hacía ajena a que alguien les había estado escuchando desde la protección que las sombras de un callejón le ofrecían. La súbita aparición de la llama de un cigarrillo hizo iluminar, brevemente, el pálido rostro de Spike, aunque, en esta ocasión, su palidez se daba, tanto por su condición de vampiro como por lo que había escuchado.

_Menuda llega a ser demongirl, lástima de haber llegado justo cuando sólo tengo a Buffy en mente porque, si no fuera así… es bueno saber que aún lo tengo_.

Había estado dando vueltas, tanto inquieto por su actual situación como por lo sucedido esta mañana. Además que no hacía ningún daño el comprobar si Buffy estaba haciendo algo al respecto a su problema o si todo habían sido palabras huecas. Pudo haber pensado que el que las dos brujas abandonasen la tienda era por motivos propios, e íntimos, si no fuera por haber dicho que debían empezar a repetir la búsqueda hecha por Spike para ver si se le pudo haber pasado algo.

_¿Por quién me toman? Yo si sé realizar una búsqueda y a estas alturas ya deberían haberse dado bloody cuenta de eso. Me parece que este chip les hace olvidar como soy realmente pero, por supuesto, no puedo hacer nada al respecto porque me quedaría sin la ayuda para solucionar mi problema… bloody hell_.

Claro que, el haber pasado por la tienda, le permitió ser testigo de una hilarante, pero provechosa, conversación entre la feliz pareja. Claro que se refería a la parte de los diarios de Giles, no sobre el otro tema.

A Spike le había movido la curiosidad de saber como lo habían retratado durante toda su vida como vampiro, ya que no estaba muy contento de los resultados previos que dejaban mucho que desear, pero pronto ese pensamiento se vio relegado por asuntos más acuciantes, como el encontrar a la Slayer para poder acabar con ella y demostrar que era un verdadero vampiro. Aunque, para ser sinceros, en su afán por proteger a Drusilla hizo todo lo posible para acabar con todos aquellos que se mostraron interesados en su linaje. De ahí la información tan contradictoria, y errónea, sobre su persona que tenían en su poder Giles y Buffy. ¿Apenas doscientos años?, ¿William 'the Bloody'? nunca entendería como era posible que hubiera permanecido ese apodo cuando el de Spike fue el utilizado desde unas semanas después de haber sido sired, tras acabar con sus antiguos **no** amigos.

Y ahora, cuando su propia existencia vampírica se tambaleaba, volvía ese pensamiento a la superficie, aunque con ciertas diferencias con respecto al original. Ya no le importaba cómo le habían podido ver en el pasado, si no cómo Giles le estaba retratando en la actualidad para las futuras Slayers… cuando Buffy haya muerto.

_Mentira. No Buffy, si no esa otra bird, la tal Faith. Cuando Faith muera…_

Porque era Faith la actual Slayer que continua la línea de sucesión.

_Buffy había muerto… a los dieciséis, jóvenes, años… una adolescente… una cría… demasiado joven para morir de la manera en que lo hizo_.

Y no, Spike no se refería al haber muerto por culpa de un vampiro, el Master, si no por haber sido utilizada por su Watcher y todo el Council como lo habían hecho desde siempre con las Slayers, como una herramienta prescindible a la que podían dejar ignorante de los hechos por los que se mueve su vida.

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Spike.

_¿Tendrá Buffy un diario?_

Como joven adolescente casi era una seguridad, además creía recordar que Angelus se había burlado de ciertos diarios pero, claro está, en esos momentos Spike no le estaba prestando mucha atención al great poof, por lo que no podía estar totalmente seguro de que estuviera hablando del diario de Buffy pero, ¿y si fuera cierto?, ¿habría escrito sobre él? y, sobre todo, ¿qué habría podido escribir?

Arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo aplastándolo bajo una de sus botas y, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, exhaló el humo con gran ceremoniosidad.

-Parece ser que nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Buffy pero, ¿piensas tú en mí también?

__________

En la habitación de Tara, en la Universidad, se encontraba junto a Willow en plena secuencia de búsqueda acerca de la información existente sobre el chip que le había implantado 'La Iniciativa' en la cabeza de Spike. Por supuesto que, en el principio, toda la atención se había centrado en encontrar un suceso, en el pasado, semejante a la actual situación del vampiro. Pero, por desgracia, tuvieron la misma suerte que la de Spike.

Mucha, pero toda mala.

Por ese motivo ahora andaban buscando algo más tangible, comprobado, y con mayores posibilidades de éxito. El chip.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Willow?

-Claro, Tara- le respondió sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Es que no llego a comprender muy bien por qué estamos haciendo todo esto por Spike. No me entiendas mal- empezó a excusarse Tara-, hace menos de un año que le conozco pero, suponía que se trataba de uno de los malos. O sea, fíjate en todo el lío que armó junto a Adam… logrando separaros con relativa facilidad a pesar de que sois grandes amigos…

Tara pareció contenerse como si no quisiera decir algo más. Willow, por supuesto, sabía de qué se trataba y le pareció muy tierno por parte de Tara el pensar en cómo le sentiría el tener que recordarlo.

-Y, si, intentó matarme; y si no fuera porque ya tenía el chip implantado lo habría hecho. Tal vez incluso podría haber decidido morderme y convertirme en vampiro- Willow recordó su experiencia con su vampírica versión de otra realidad-. Y créeme si te digo que no te gustaría encontrarte conmigo siendo un vampiro… salvo porque también te encontraría _deliciosamente_ atractiva y muy _apetecible_.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le ayudáis?- preguntó sabiamente Tara, aunque con cierto motivo propio, y oculto para todos sus amigos.

Willow apartó la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador para volverse y mirar a la chica que amaba con todo su corazón… compartiendo lugar con su familia y amigos pues también tenían su hueco. Ese era parte del motivo por el que hacía esto.

-Por Buffy…- entonces Willow frunció levemente el ceño antes de continuar- y, por difícil que pueda parecer, también por Spike. No por lástima, porque sería una piedra más sobre mi tejado, si no por un, particular, tipo de amistad.

Tara puso una cara que dejaba muy claro que le parecía muy difícil el poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Amistad?- repitió Tara-. Seguimos hablando del mismo Spike, ya sabes, el vampiro, ¿verdad?

Agitando la cabeza, intentando aclarársela, Willow no podía evitar el sonreír.

-Si, ya sé que hay que tener en cuenta de que se trata de un vampiro, como bien has dicho, y que sólo ese chip que le han puesto en la cabeza le impide el matarnos a todos nosotros. Nos ayuda porque sólo puede desahogarse peleando y matando demonios y vampiros, no porque realmente quiera hacerlo para ayudarnos- Willow recordó al otro vampiro de sus vidas, Angel, y como cambiaba su forma de ser, y actuar, cuando no estaba maldecido con un alma-. No tiene nada que ver con Angel. El tiene alma, por supuesto, sin contar que está enamorado de Buffy. En cambio, Spike sólo tiene un chip que le refrena. Eso si, también quiere a Buffy pero, en su caso, la quiere muerta y, si es por sus propias manos, mucho mejor para él y su ego. Creo que por este motivo no ha vuelto a ofrecer la cabeza de la Slayer al primer demonio que se presenta en Sunnydale para matarla.

-Entonces…

Eso, ¿entonces? No parecían existir puntos a favor de Spike para que se molestaran en ayudarle a excepción de sentir una inapropiada lástima por un asesino. ¿En verdad no existía ninguna razón por la que decidir ayudarle?

-Es innegable que gracias a él se salvaron muchas vidas pero, casi podía decirse que de manera obligada por culpa del chip en su cabeza- la mente de Willow retrocedió, entonces, tres años al peor momento de Buffy en su vida-, pero, cuando Angel perdió su alma, Spike ayudó a Buffy. La ayudó con la condición de que podría coger a Drusilla e irse de Sunnydale con la promesa de que nunca más les volvería a ver, algo que, ya se ha visto, que no ha cumplido; pero se tragó su orgullo y trabajó con la Slayer, su peor enemiga para poder salvar a la persona que amaba. Lo que, al final, le salió mal porque, precisamente, por haber hecho dicho trato con Buffy, Drusilla terminó por abandonarle. Pero si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Spike, Buffy no habría podido salvar ni a Giles ni al Mundo.

-Pero, Will- le replicó Tara-, tú lo acabas de decir. Sólo ayudó para poder salvar a Drusilla y salir de una pieza de todo el asunto de Acathla y el fin del Mundo.

-¿Tú crees eso realmente, Tara? Porque, si fuera sólo por eso, pudo haberlo hecho cuando Angel distrajo a Buffy para así poder secuestrar a Giles. Ya tenía a Angel lejos y él podía encargarse de Drusilla y desaparecer en la noche antes de que supiéramos lo que había sucedido; pero, en su lugar, decidió hacerlo ayudando a Buffy de paso a salvar el Mundo. Y, no me digas que viéndole hoy en día, se puede comprobar que no es tan malo como trata de aparentar, aunque no se lo digas a la cara porque te mataría. Es malo porque es un vampiro no porque sea malo.

Tara tenía que darle la razón, en parte porque se quedaba sin réplicas y porque estaba, a pesar de todo, en lo cierto.

-Pero él no encontró nada y nosotras no es que estemos yendo por mejor camino. Me parece que si no podemos pedirle ayuda a Mr. Giles, siendo él un ex-Watcher, con la cantidad de información que eso conlleva respecto al conocimiento de esta clase de temas, ¿quién podría ayudarnos sin que tuviéramos que explicarle lo que buscamos o por qué lo buscamos? Admitámoslo, Will. Esto nos supera.

Pero una luz empezó a vislumbrarse en el fondo de la mente de la pelirroja. Tal vez no supiera lo que debían buscar pero, si a quién podía hacerlo.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 26: Revelaciones… a su pesar.**

* * *

Si, ya sé lo que ha tardado este capítulo en salir, y con lo poco que se muestre en él no da excusas por la tardanza. Sólo lamentar el tiempo pero se me trastocó todo el horario que tengo, en cierta manera, para escribir y, por desgracia, el que resultaba más afectado, provocando todo esto, ha sido este fic. Espero que todo vuelva a su normalidad o, si no es el caso, pues trastocar todo para que no haya ningún tipo de largas esperas… aunque es algo normal dado el caso de tantos fics… -.-U

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Hermosura Apocalíptica.**

**Willing Slave.**

Muy bien. Esperando a que el próximo capítulo salga al tiempo que debería. Mientras podéis leer lo que os apetezca que yo también lo haré :P y, si son vuestros **REVIEWS** pues mucho más contento hahaha

Nos leemos.^^


	27. Chapter 26

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 26: Revelaciones… a su pesar.**

Spike se había decidido a, por lo menos, ya que no logró encontrar, por ahora, la causa de sus extraños cambios físicos, obtener la respuesta a la última pregunta que su mente le había proporcionado. Trataría de averiguar si Buffy tiene, aunque fuera en el pasado, algún tipo de sentimiento, que no fuera el de querer convertirlo en dust in the wind, acerca de él. Por este motivo se encaminaba por Revello Drive en dirección a la casa de las Summers, la de la Slayer. Aunque, en esta ocasión no era por ella si no que lo hacía por Buffy.

Además tenía que aprovechar que Buffy se encontraría buscando el origen de lo que le sucedía a Spike y, por lo tanto, no estaría en la casa; y, aunque pudiera ser que las otras dos Summers si lo estuvieran, no representarían ningún problema a evitar para un maestro vampiro como era Spike.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, fue el sonido del coche que surgió al fondo de la calle lo que lo trajo al presente. Y no sólo por el sonido si no porque también lo había llegado a reconocer como el coche de Joyce dirigiéndose al mismo destino que el del vampiro. Aunque, en defensa de Joyce, ella si tenía buenos motivos para ello ya que se trataba de su casa.

Se trataba de un ligero problema, ya previsto, pero de ningún modo insalvable, aunque seguía siendo un problema.

Joyce no tuvo ninguna oportunidad para evitarlo porque no lo vio venir; lo único fue sentir como algo golpeó, de improviso, el coche, llegando a cruzarlo, rodando o golpeándose, por el techo hasta que, finalmente, cayó al suelo una vez lo había sobrepasado. Fue al momento de sentir el golpe cuando pisó el pedal del freno.

_Oh, Señor, ¿qué he hecho?_

Ya con el coche detenido, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte como si intentara convencerse a si misma que nada había sucedido en verdad. Esto sólo le duró un par de segundos.

Spike lo observaba todo mientras se acercaba.

_Otro atropello_.

Deteniéndose, observó para todos los lados e, incluso, retrocedió unos pasos para ver si la acción también se rebobinaba. No lo hizo, por supuesto, ya que no se trataba de una especie de alucinación o repetición de los hechos, mucho menos un salto temporal al pasado. Simplemente era otro atropello.

_¡Bloody pansy frogs!_

Nada de déjà vu pero, esta vez, tampoco se trataba de un intento de asesinato como el anterior. Spike podía sentir los nervios de Joyce encrespándose y como su respiración se le aceleraba junto a su pulso. Los fuertes latidos hacían mover toda aquella sangre por venas y arterias de tal manera que…

_¡Bloodyhell! No sigas por ahí, mate. Y tú no salgas del coche, Joyce_.

Pero, como Joyce no podía escuchar los pensamientos de nadie, ya que ella no había sido vista afectada por ningún demonio sin boca telepático como si lo fue Buffy un par de años antes, bajó del coche para tratar de auxiliar del pobre diablo al que había atropellado.

_Venga ya, Joyce. Vuelve al coche_.

Ni siquiera parecía un accidente, a pesar de las apariencias, visto desde la distancia. Y el que se hubiera quedado boca abajo, ocultando su rostro, tampoco ofrecía una imagen de tranquilidad.

-¿Puede oírme?- le preguntó Joyce agachándose cerca del cuerpo caído-. Disculpe, ¿puede decirme como se encuentra?

_Es una bloody trampa_.

-Muerto- le respondió volviéndose hacia Joyce con una mueca en su rostro que le llegaba a mostrar sus colmillos.

No se trataba de ningún pobre diablo, si no un vampiro.

Irguiéndose a una velocidad inhumana, se abalanzó sobre Joyce que, a pesar de todo, pudo retroceder aunque sólo para chocar contra la parte posterior de su coche. La verdad, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo podía haber caído en una trampa tan evidente. Y más sabiendo lo que existe oculto en las sombras de esta ciudad. Vamos, si su hija mayor era la Slayer, tenía que saber actuar con propiedad en este tipo de circunstancias porque, cometes un simple error y estás muerta.

Sus ojos cerrados intentaban consolarla de tan aciago destino. ¿Qué sería de su pequeña Dawn sin ella?, ¿cómo se las iban a poder arreglar sus hijas?

Garras y colmillos se dirigían hacia una indefensa Joyce dispuestos a cortarla para poder saciar una antinatural sed eterna de sangre. Morir masacrado ante una criatura salvaje no humana, no era la manera en que debían terminar sus vidas los seres humanos. No a manos de criaturas de las tinieblas. Monstruos. Asesinos.

_……hm……_

Al comprobar que ese último contacto, que le segaría su vida, no parecía que fuera a llegar, Joyce abrió los ojos lentamente por miedo a lo que podía llegar a encontrarse frente a ella.

-Discúlpame, Joyce- le dijo una voz conocida con un particular acento inglés-. Se ve que algunos no tienen los más básicos modales o educación.

Ante ella se encontraba Spike, con actitud despreocupada, mientras tenía agarrado al vampiro por el cuello. Aquellos ojos azules, tan claros como un cielo limpio, parecían brillar mientras una, más que, encantadora sonrisa buscaba tranquilizar a una alterada Joyce. A pesar de lo que significaba, en verdad, ser un vampiro y conociendo lo poco que sabía de Spike, pues Buffy nunca quería entrar en muchos detalles respecto a su trabajo, mucho menos sobre Spike salvo que era uno de los malos, por mucho que ahora estuviera, más o menos, controlado por el chip de su cabeza, le parecía que si la belleza inmortal significaba algo, si necesitaba una clara representación, Spike lo hacía en todos los sentidos. Aunque decían que los hombres se volvían más atractivos con la edad, Joyce no podía imaginar que si Spike pudiera envejecer llegara a ser más atractivo de lo que ya lo era.

_Tal vez sea porque, siendo un vampiro, en verdad ya es mayor_.

-Oi, oi, no hay que ponerse bruscos, tío- empezó a decir el vampiro-. Si quieres podemos compartirla o, mucho mejor- el vampiro giró la cabeza para tratar de mirar a Spike-, podemos hacer que nos invite a su casa y podemos esperar por el resto de su familia. Así no tendríamos que compartirla. ¿Qué te parece? Un gran plan, ¿verdad?

-Por favor, pero ¿cuántas semanas hace que un bloody git cometió el error de sired you?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Spike le dio una pequeña paliza al vampiro con una secuencia de movimientos tan rápidos, y elegantes, que Joyce no captó la violencia que tenían hasta que, al final, Spike terminó agarrándole nuevamente del cuello mostrando su amoratado, y sangrante, semblante. Aunque, en esta ocasión, no lo sujetaba para evitar su ataque si no para que no se desplomara en el suelo.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor, pet?- le preguntó Spike con ese tono de amabilidad que parecía algo innato en él.

Todo un caballero… claro que, si en verdad supieran…

Joyce logró, finalmente, apartarse del coche tratando de recuperar el control de sus actos, y emociones. Su mirada curiosa, confusa, pasó de Spike al rostro amoratado del vampiro que atropelló o, más bien, decir que se le había tirado encima como hacen esos estafadores de seguros, para, una vez más, como si no pudiera evitarse, volver a los ojos celestes de Spike.

-Si está en mi mano- le dijo Joyce.

La sonrisa de Spike cambió a una maliciosamente provocadora que, a pesar de ello, no hacía si no mostrarle aún más atractivo.

-Aún no- le respondió mientras su mano derecha se introdujo bajo su gabardina-, pero lo estará- cuando sacó la mano, ya no estaba vacía, y, estirándola hacia Joyce, se la ofreció. Ante ella se encontraba una estaca-. Cógela.

Aquello, ni que decir, que dejó a Joyce bastante descolocada pues no podía creerse lo que le estaba pidiendo, Spike, que hiciera; pero no había ninguna duda de que la intención de Spike era que Joyce acabara con aquel vampiro que la había atacado y amenazado con acabar con su familia, sus pequeñas.

Clavarle la estaca en el pecho atravesándole su inerte corazón.

-No te preocupes, Joyce. Por mucho que pueda decir la Slayer, esto no necesita una preparación Destinada. Lo único que debes es dirigir la punta afilada contra el pecho del vampiro y no al revés, no creo que tú necesites que te haga unos dibujos como tuve que hacer con Harm- Spike observaba como Joyce permanecía en el sitio sin apartar la mirada de la estaca-. ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre esto?- le preguntó Spike mirándola directamente a los ojos.

¿Y qué tipo de duda o problema podría llegar a tener Joyce acerca de todo esto? Se trataba de un vampiro que intentó matarla, que habría privado a sus hijas de su madre y lo habría conseguido si no hubiera sido por la oportunaza, y milagrosa, aparición de Spike. Lo que la llevaba a otra cuestión no menos importante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Spike?

Pudo sentir, no sólo la curiosidad de Joyce si no también cierto recelo, como lograba que superase el miedo que el ataque del vampiro le había proporcionado. La proximidad de su casa, y que Dawn estuviera allí sola, parecía ser suficiente para que cambiase sus prioridades, dejando a un lado su propio bienestar y pensase en el de sus hijas. Spike no tenía ninguna duda de que Joyce Summers era una auténtica madre. El proteger a su prole se anteponía a si misma.

**Una madre de verdad.**

-Honestamente, Joyce, no me parece este el mejor momento para ponernos a discutir mis hábitos nocturnos pero, en fin, si así lo prefieres, sólo tengo que decir que caminaba un poco sin rumbo fijo- Spike miró, por encima del hombro de Joyce, la casa de las Summers-. ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que es la costumbre la que me hace pasar por esta calle a menudo.

Aquello sonaba tan real y creíble que Joyce no tenía ninguna duda de que Spike le estaba mintiendo pero, sabiendo que él no le haría ningún daño a Dawn y, por lo visto, tampoco a ella, prefirió dejarlo pasar. Por ahora. No podía pensar en ello en estos momentos, y menos tras haberle sido salvada su vida por Spike. Y no fue la primera vez… y, a este paso, no sería la última. ¿Sería por esto mismo que le estuviera ofreciendo esta lección?

-La verdad, no sé lo que pretendes que haga con esto- le dijo Joyce recogiendo, a su pesar, la estaca que le estaba ofreciendo Spike-. Te estás equivocando de Summers. Yo no soy la Slayer, sólo la madre de la Slayer. Son mis rasgos, algunos de ellos, los que ella heredó de mí, no yo los de ella.

Una ligera presión, con la mano que sujetaba el cuello del vampiro, le obligó a despertarse. No pareciendo nada contento de encontrarse frente a su antigua víctima potencial armada con una estaca. Pero las sorpresas no se detuvieron ahí ya que sintió como la mano que le mantenía, de manera ridículamente sencilla, preso se abría liberándole de la fuerte tenaza. Era capaz de sentir que se trataba del mismo vampiro que le había noqueado y no sabía a qué podía estar jugando pues, en un principio, pensó que le quería arrebatar su comida pero, ¿ahora? Ahora no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Al ver como el vampiro parecía dudar de lo que debía hacer, lo que indicaba su gran falta de inteligencia, un empujón por la espalda lo lanzó contra Joyce que se asustó al ver como Spike la sentenciaba a muerte, tras haberla salvado. Sólo tenía que clavarle la estaca en el corazón. La iba a matar y luego iría a por su pequeña que se encontraba sola e indefensa en la casa. Pero, aún así, no tuvo fuerzas para hacer lo que debía y la estaca se le deslizó de los dedos.

El vampiro llegó a creer que se trataba de su recompensa por toda esta extraña situación que le había tocado vivir. Se equivocaba.

Spike le golpeó en la parte posterior de las rodillas haciéndole caer al suelo, entonces le tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole el cuerpo, casi por completo, horizontalmente mientras que, de un pisotón bien dado en la punta de la estaca, la hizo elevarse en el aire. Los movimientos fueron tan rápidos que Joyce sólo vio como el vampiro no la alcanzó antes de convertirse en polvo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que nunca estuvo en peligro.

-Pero, a pesar de ello, deberías adoptar una actitud más directa en estos casos, Joyce- Spike se sacudía el polvo de vampiro que le había caído encima-. No puedes ir dudando pues no es sólo por tu vida, si no por los que se encuentran a tu cargo.

Joyce intentó recuperar la compostura arreglándose el pobre aspecto exterior, y visible, que se le había quedado, ignorando que Spike podía ver su interior con tanta facilidad como sus ojos le mostraban el Mundo a su alrededor. Volvió al interior del coche y encendió el motor dejándose arrullar por él. Su casa distaba apenas menos de cien metros de donde se encontraban. Tan cerca pero…

-Supongo que ahí te incluyes, Spike, no queriendo perder tus tazones de chocolate caliente con marshmallows- el vampiro no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante este, acertado, comentario de Joyce-. No sé como fue para ti pero yo no soy capaz de atravesarle el corazón al primero que se me ponga por delante, Spike, incluso si llega a tratarse de un vampiro- el coche se movía lentamente para que Spike pudiera caminar a su lado, acompañándola hasta su casa-. Si, es cierto; sé que están muertos pero es la impresión de estar matando a una persona. Supongo que es humano el tratar de evitar la muerte de los semejantes… aunque sólo lo sean de manera aparente.

El vampiro se sacudió la cabeza con gran lentitud negando aquellas palabras, como si se encontrase enseñándole la diferencia entre lo que estaba bien o mal a una niña pequeña ignorante de dichas cuestiones, básicas en el Mundo y en la vida.

Y por edad, así podía serlo.

-Eso es una bloody y pobre excusa a la que muchos se acogen para no tener que actuar, Joyce. La verdad es que, por quien uno ama, se es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin importar ni la propia seguridad, ni los convencionalismos y el que dirán, pero se actúa… No se debe permanecer inútil e indefenso de manera que se permita que uno de los tantos bloody gits que hay por ahí puedan ponerle sus… dientes sobre la suave, delicada y tierna carne de las Summers- Spike se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, supongo que la culpa es mía por no haberte dado un hacha que, conozco de primera mano, lo bien que te desenvuelves con una en tus manos.

Joyce llegó hasta la casa y detuvo el coche en el mismo lugar de siempre. Tras apagarlo y cerrar el coche, Joyce se volvió hacia Spike que seguía a su lado aunque, en estos momentos, con una smirk que lograba confundirla. A no ser que esa fuera la intención del vampiro.

-Cada uno es como es y no puede cambiar tan fácilmente…

-… sólo es necesario un chip en la cabeza…- murmuró Spike.

-… pero, no me entiendas mal, yo daría mi vida por mis hijas- Joyce se quedó ante la puerta de su casa pero se volvió hacia Spike-. Y por eso mismo quisiera que me explicases, sin rodeos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Joyce apartó la mirada y, lentamente, volvió a mirar al díscolo vampiro-. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

-Creía que eso ya estaba aclarado, Joyce- la verdad es que era lo que esperaba Spike-. Y, para eso estamos…

Una mirada de Joyce, una que sólo una madre podía echar, interrumpió a Spike.

-Quiero la verdad, ¿o no quieres contármela porque se trata de algo malo?- le preguntó temiendo la posible respuesta-. ¿Algo de lo que mi hija, la Slayer, no debería enterarse?

Spike no podía creerse como una simple infiltración sin testigos, en una simple casa, a la que tenía acceso, donde, únicamente, se encontraría la oposición de una madre e hija, Joyce y Dawn, por una poca, pero valiosa, personalmente, información, se había convertido en otro cara a cara con la madre de Buffy. Era como esos exámenes que los padres hacían pasar a los que pretendían salir con sus hijas.

El rostro de Spike pareció ponerse aún mucho más pálido de lo habitual.

_Yo no acabo de pensar eso justo delante de Joyce… bloody hell, ¿y si se da cuenta de lo que me pasa con Buffy?_

No podía seguir negando que sentía algo por Buffy y se trataba del reflejo de todo el odio que les acompañó desde un principio. Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, o podía decirse que la hubiese odiado si no que se trataba, simplemente, de su enemigo. Ella la Slayer y él el vampiro que existía para matarla como ella lo hacía para matarle a él.

_Y todo se ha perdido por culpa de esos bloody sentimientos._

-Si así lo prefieres, así será; pero, será mejor que hablemos dentro de la casa, no queremos que los vecinos nos vean y se pongan a hablar, ¿verdad?- le sonrió Spike de manera cómplice-. Y podemos acompañarlo con esos marshmallows de los que hablabas antes, Joyce.

-Está bien, Spike- aceptó Joyce devolviéndole la misma sonrisa-. Aunque, para ser sinceros, no me vendría nada mal un poco de habladurías respecto a mi vida privada… o la falta de ella.

__________

Dentro de aquel enorme edificio vacío, el sonido del teléfono resonaba como las campanas del Juicio Final llamando por los más rezagados. Pero, a pesar de ello, nadie parecía muy dispuesto a contestar a la llamada. Estaba claro que todos habían salido por un motivo personal o de trabajo. Todos con la excepción de la única persona que podría asegurar que motivos personales y trabajo podían ser la misma cosa. Por ello se encontraba tras unos libros, enfrascado en una de esas búsquedas de información que parecen no tener un final cercano.

Tenían contestador y no había ninguna necesidad de salta sobre el teléfono. Por desgracia, el que parecía no querer saltar era el propio contestador dejando al teléfono continuar con su eterna serenata.

Tanta persistencia, para que le atendieran la llamada, llegó a picarle la curiosidad por conocer, tanto la identidad del que realizaba la llamada como por el motivo de ella. Recorrió la distancia que le separaba del teléfono lo más rápido posible que pudo, por el temor de que la llamada acabara por cortarse justo en el proverbial último segundo, aunque sin perder la dignidad al caminar, cuando su mano estuviera a punto de descolgar el teléfono.

No fue así.

-Angel Investigaciones, ¿en qué podemos serle de ayuda?

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica surgió una voz conocida de su pasado. Una voz que mostraba una clara, y obvia, extrañeza en su tono.

-¿Wesley?... ¿por qué estás contestando tú el teléfono?

-Oh, buenas noches a ti también, Willow.

A pesar de que le era imposible el poder ver su rostro, Wesley estaba seguro que, en estos momentos, una gran sonrisa se le había dibujado en él, una capaz de arrebatarles la vida a muchas personas.

-Buenas noches, Wess. Y perdóname por la brusquedad pero, tenía entendido que del teléfono se encargaba Cordelia- entonces una revelación totalmente clara pasó por delante de Willow como si fuera el alba de un nuevo día-. Te han dejado solo, ¿verdad?

Willow siempre resultaba alguien muy intuitiva, en ciertos casos. Como este.

-Bueno, eso de _dejarme_, suena muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte para lo que es en verdad. Es que estaba demasiado absorto en una investigación y… supongo que ellos no se dieron cuenta de que me encontraba aquí investigando, bueno, no me he dado de cuenta de que se habían ido… hasta que has llamado- y, de eso se trataba ahora mismo. La llamada-. Aunque siempre es agradable el volver oír una voz amiga, supongo que, al conocernos, esta llamada tiene algo más que el simple deseo de querer hablar con un viejo amigo… no tan viejo.

Willon podía notar por el tono de voz de Wesley que este ya no era el mismo ingenuo Watcher que había sido enviado a Sunnydale para ocuparse de Buffy y Faith, cuando el Council despidió a Giles, la actual Slayer que continua la línea de las Chosen One tras las muertes de Kendra y, antes de ella, de la propia Buffy. Lo más curioso es que a Buffy la había matado el Master y a Kendra, la vida se la segó Drusilla que pertenecía al linaje del Master, de la Order of Aurelius, como lo eran Spike y Angel, o Angelus, para ser más exactos. El gran amor de Buffy, aunque ahora fuera tratado como su ex. Y, para rizar aún más el rizo, la propia Buffy casi mató a Faith para salvarle la vida a Angel al que la Rogue Slayer había llegado a envenenar con el veneno "Killer of the Dead" capaz de matar incluso a los vampiros y cuyo único antídoto conocido es la sangre de la Slayer. Cuando no pudo llevar la de la propia Faith, Buffy le entregó la suya propia, casi al coste de su vida.

_Es amor, babe._

-Tienes razón. Veo que el aire viciado de Los Angeles es bueno para la intuición. Necesito cierta información pero se trata de algo a título personal. No tiene nada que ver con ninguna investigación oficial de la Slayer, o problemas bucales.

Lo que lo hacía más extraño a oídos de Wesley de lo que ya se podía sentir pues, ¿de qué podría servir sus conocimientos sobe la materia si en Sunnydale se encontraba Giles? Bastante capaz para informar sobre cualquier tema con el que pudieran venirle a él, ¿o no? **A título personal**, le había dicho Willow. Eso quería decir que se trataba de un secreto.

¿Por qué? Y, sobre todo, ¿de qué podía tratarse?

-Supongo que, ahora mismo, te debes estar haciendo a la idea de todo lo que se me puede estar pasando por la cabeza, ¿no, Willow? Así que, para no perder un tiempo, que me parece que no te gustaría perder, con subterfugios, y/o dobles sentidos, lo mejor será que directamente…

-¿Puede un vampiro volver a respirar?

Aquella pregunta, que le dejó a Wesley sin poder terminar su discurso moralista, del tipo que a Giles le gustaba dar, volvió a dejarle sorprendido. Y mucho más tras los descubrimientos realizados unos meses atrás.

-Perdón, Willow, pero, ¿has dicho _respirar_?- repitió Wesley mostrando una sana extrañeza pero, no por lo raro que pudiera resultar aquella pregunta, si no porque no era una pregunta real. Nadie haría una pregunta semejante y, mucho menos, alguien con algún conocimiento sobre el ocultismo y el vampirismo en general. Y Willow poseía un amplio conocimiento de ambos para haber hecho esa pregunta a la ligera. Por lo que no se trataba de una pregunta inocente. Buscaba esa información por un motivo cargado de importancia.

El motivo se veía venir por lo que era lógico que Wesley se equivocara con sus suposiciones al no estar al tanto de la actualidad que se vivía en Sunnydale.

-Si, respirar. Inspiraciones y expiraciones, todo el paquete de unos pulmones en funcionamiento. Incluso el que el corazón empiece a latir enviando sangre a unos órganos que vuelven a ser totalmente funcionales. En otras palabras… que vuelva a estar vivo.

Al ver llegar a este punto de la conversación, Tara se acercó a Willow para poder escuchar lo que podría llegar a decirles Wesley al respecto. Willow colocó el auricular en medio de la dos para que ninguna de ellas pudiera perderse ni una sola sílaba.

-¿Por qué no has pedido ayuda a Giles, Willow?

La curiosidad podía haber matado al gato pero, en esta situación, parecía estar totalmente justificada.

-Por Buffy, por supuesto, que si no. Es que, tras lo ocurrido el año pasado con esa experimentación científica con lo sobrenatural, pensó si podría existir una manera de lograr que un vampiro pudiera volver a ser el humano que era originariamente. Y, a pesar de que Buffy sale actualmente con Riley, bueno, es bastante seguro que este tema la podría afectar de una manera muy profunda. Además de que, por lo que sé, se trata de algo imposible y, por lo tanto, sólo buscaba una voz autoritaria para poder dar carpetazo a esta idea tan loca- como alguna parte resultaba cierta no era una verdadera mentira o una completa-. Y, si se lo llegase a preguntar a Giles, es seguro que acabaría a oídos de Buffy. Por eso pensé que tú también me podrías dar ese tipo de información sin el peligro de las escuchas no deseadas.

Era lógico que hubiera pensado primero en Giles pues, aparte de que se encontraban en la misma ciudad, se trataban desde hace unos cuantos años mientras que Weasley sólo había permanecido en Sunnydale unos pocos meses. Además, y volviendo al tema en cuestión, no había nada que poder decir… hasta ahora.

-Tú lo has dicho, Hill. Es imposible…

Al otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar un doble suspiro de resignación pero, no de realidad, si no de vuelta al trabajo. Lo que a Weasley le parecía extraño pues no había nada a donde volver… a no ser que supieras lo que él sabía pero eso era un imposible.

-… y, si me hubieras venido con esta pregunta meses atrás, aquí se habría terminado nuestra, extraña, conversación.

Las dos chicas cruzaron una mirada de sorpresa y asombro, con ojos desorbitados ante el significado de aquellas palabras, y casi sin el poco aliento que les había dejado la primera mitad de la respuesta de Wesley. Si lo que habían escuchado significaba lo que sus palabras indicaban quería decir que había, o existía, una posibilidad de que un vampiro volviera a la vida.

La respuesta que estaba buscando Spike.

-¿Insinúas qué ahora ya no es así, Wess?, ¿qué es posible el que un vampiro pueda volver a estar completamente vivo y no un-dead?

Estaba claro que no debió andarse por las ramas e inducido a este tipo de equivocaciones por no decir las cosas claras desde un principio. Aunque tenía el mismo problema que se la planteó a Willow.

-No exactamente el que un vampiro pueda volver a estar vivo, Will. Si no un cierto tipo específico de vampiro… un vampiro con alma.

Aquello fue lo mismo que soltar una bomba que no sabían como tratar ninguna de las dos chicas.

**Angel vivo.**

¿Qué podía importar como se sentían ellas con semejante noticia?, la cuestión era ¿cómo se lo podría llegar a tomar Buffy? Justo cuando había podido superar la marcha de Angel y se encontraba a gusto con Riley, su novio, en una estable relación, o todo lo estable que pueda tenerla una Slayer. Ahora esta noticia.

-¿Angel va a volver a ser humano?- preguntó Willow sin tratar de ocultar la sorpresa de su voz-. ¿Cómo?

Wesley se acomodó en la silla.

-Hace poco nos hemos cruzado con la existencia de una profecía. La profecía Shanshu, en la que se relata como el vampiro con alma volverá a la vida.

-Una profecía, debí haberlo supuesto, pero ¿cómo es que no nos habéis dicho nada sobre esto? Debes saber que las llamadas no son muy caras y me parece que nos merecíamos saber algo tan importante como esto.

La mirada de Wesley atravesaba el techo del hall y se perdía en el cielo nocturno.

-Porque no indica la fecha exacta del suceso y todo parece indicar que, de suceder, si Angel sobrevive para que se pueda llegar a cumplir, será después de que Angel supera una serie de obstáculos y futuros Apocalipsis que deberá detener. Sinceramente no creo que ni la próxima generación vea a Angel humano, a pesar de lo frecuentes que son los Apocalipsis hoy en día. Por ese motivo no dijimos nada, ya que sería enturbiar el presente sin un verdadero, y seguro, motivo- Wesley se encogió de hombros resignado-. Para proteger a Buffy igual que lo haces tú, Willow.

Sabía que tenía toda la razón, pero esta nueva información, por desgracia, a pesar de lo asombrosa que pudiera resultar tampoco les servía de gran ayuda para sus verdaderos propósitos. Solucionar el enigma en el que se había convertido Spike pues él, sin ningún alma y ni muchas ganas de impedir los Apocalipsis que no le pudieran llegar a afectar, no se trataba del vampiro ideal para la profecía Shanshu.

-Un vampiro con alma- repitió Willow.

-Solamente el vampiro con alma- le confirmó Wesley-. ¿Te sirve de ayuda?

Tara se volvió hacia la cama en donde se tumbó rendida tratando de asimilar la noticia de la que había sido testigo.

-Sólo como exótica información pero, gracias por contármelo, Wes. Y tranquilo que no le pienso decir nada de esto a Buffy. Aunque, debería recordarle a Angel, de mi parte, que más le vale el que se lo cuente antes de que ella misma lo llegue a averiguar porque, ya conoces a Buffy, tarde o temprano acabará sabiéndolo… y no será una reacción muy agradable de ver, menos de sufrir.

-Tomo nota. Buenas noches, Willow. Y suerte con tu investigación.

-Lo mismo para ti, Wes. Saludos desde Sunnydale.

Cuando Willow colgó el auricular sintió como volvía a recuperar la carga de aquella búsqueda que se presentaba imposible de alcanzar. Por lo menos había eliminado la posibilidad de una causa mística y sólo quedaba la posibilidad a la que concluyó el propio Spike.

El chip.

-Por lo menos, al haber llegado a la misma conclusión, partiendo por propios medios, queda científicamente probado que no puede tratarse de nada místico- Willow se volvió y acercó a la cama donde descansaba Tara y la miró con una sonrisa pícara. Necesitaba un buen descanso de tanta investigación, y carga, y no podía pensar en nada mejor que aquella combinación. Cama y Tara-. ¿Hay sitio para mí en esta cama?

Tara hizo como si se lo estuviera pensando hasta que, al final, le devolvió la misma sonrisa y alargó una mano hacia Willow.

-Siempre.

__________

Alrededor de la mesa, en la cocina, estaban sentados Spike junto a Joyce y a Dawn que se quiso juntar a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando pues sabía que, si Spike estaba allí, era por alguna razón de importancia. Para su desgracia, lo que les contó, no apoyó su tesis. En cambio Joyce si parecía preocupada por lo que escuchó de boca del vampiro.

-Ya sabes que si Buffy, o cualquiera de los demás, llegan a enterarse de esto no se pondrían nada contentos, Spike. Y ya te puedo asegurar que no se crearán eso de que simplemente caminabas sin un rumbo fijo- la mirada de Joyce se volvió más severa. Como una madre regañando a su…-. Y mucho menos tras el incidente con Riley.

Spike soltó un ligero gruñido a la mención de Riley mientras que Dawn se comió uno de los marshmallows antes de intervenir en la conversación tras haber escuchado todo el relato en un, no habitual, silencio y atentamente. O podía evitarlo pues ella no era de las que se quedaban al margen sin dar su opinión.

Era una Summers.

-Tal vez podías alegar sonambulismo. Ya sabes, un vampiro caminando por el día sin saberlo, ¿me comprendes?- Dawn observó las parejas confusas miradas de su madre y de Spike como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una locura. Claro, un vampiro sonámbulo y luego ¿qué?-. O eso o que andabas zombi perdido.

Al oír la palabra zombi, Joyce puso muy mala cara.

-Nada de zombis, por favor.

Spike, al desconocer el origen de aquello, se mostraba confuso aunque, conociendo a esta familia no era muy difícil el llegar a unir todos los puntos del dibujo.

-Una horda de zombis atacó en la fiesta de vuelta a casa de Buffy, después de que hubiera huido tras mandar a Angel al Infierno- le aclaró Dawn-. Fue genial… y todo por culpa de mamá- dijo orgullosa.

Vale, esto si que cogió por sorpresa a Spike que miró para Joyce con nuevo interés, y curiosidad.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que aquella máscara estaba maldita? No es que yo ande todo el tiempo exponiendo a mis hijas al peligro ante monstruos a propósito. Mi deber es protegeros.

-Gracias- dijo Spike por la cuenta que le traía-. Y puedo dar fe de ello- aclaró mientras se frotaba la nuca en donde le había golpeado con un hacha Joyce para impedir que pudiera matar a Buffy la primera vez que lucharon entre ellos. Un nuevo marshmallow acabó en la boca del vampiro.

En la mente de Joyce se debatía lo que debía hacer respecto a Spike y si se trataba de hacer lo correcto o lo mejor para él.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Spike; y por ello no creo que debas decirle a Buffy que fuiste hasta el instituto de dawn ya que podría hacerse la idea equivocada y acabar por matarte.

Pero Spike estaba de vuelta en el pasado, concretamente en la cafetería del antiguo instituto, segundos antes de poder matar a su tercera Slayer. Segundos antes de fallar en su misión. Todo por culpa de los ojos de Buffy, de su mirada… por culpa de su madre… y su hacha.

-Tal vez sea lo que tiene que hacer- dijo algo resignado Spike-. Respóndeme a una cosa, Joyce, si hubieras sabido en aquel momento que no era humano si no un monstruo de pesadilla, ¿me habrías golpeado con la parte posterior del hacha o, en su lugar, me habrías partido la cabeza en dos?

Una pregunta que se repitió varias veces cuando descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de Spike.

-No sé- le negó con la cabeza-. Lo hecho, hecho está. No me parece muy sano el estar dándole vueltas a algo que no se puede cambiar. Lo único que puedo decirte es que, como mínimo, volvería a repetir lo mismo que hice. El deber de esta madre es proteger a sus hijas porque son lo más importante, y lo que más quiero, en este Mundo.

Una lunática risa, que puso el vello de punta a las dos Summers, surgió de boca del vampiro.

-Si, el amor es un verdadero peligro- Spike cerró los ojos como si estuviera buscando algo en su interior.

-No lo entiendo- volvió a hablar Dawn-. Creía que era el odio lo malo, lo peligroso, no el amor. Se supone que el amor es lo más poderoso del Mundo. Lo que realmente importa.

Joyce le dedicó una sonrisa maternal a su pequeña.

-Claro que si, cariño. Por eso vosotras sois lo más importante para mí. Porque os quiero con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma.

_Con todo el alma… y la gracia no se pierde nunca._

-Lo siento pero si eso fuera cierto yo no me encontraría en esta situación, tanto con este bloody chip en la cabeza y en la cocina con la madre y hermana de la Slayer hablando tan tranquilamente. Dru no me habría dejado, y menos por un bloody Chaos demon con sus inútiles antenas y su fango goteándole. No después de más de un siglo de amor- Spike abrió los ojos. Unos ojos tristes-. El amor está vivo y por ello es cambiante. Aunque un día alguien te pueda decir que eres lo más importante de su existencia y que te quiere más que su propia vida. Que pasaría la eternidad a tu lado, al día siguiente su amor puede haber cambiado y que tú ya no seas su objetivo. Su finalidad.

-Si, el amor está vivo como tú dices, Spike pero, si el amor es puro y real para las dos personas correctas, sólo crecerá sin cambiar a otro estado que no sea el de felicidad. Mi amor por Hank me dio a mis dos pequeñas ya que ellas son mi amor.

Cuando Joyce hablaba con Spike tendía a olvidar con quién, o qué, estaba hablando por lo que solía ser bastante sincera sin pensar en lo que sus palabras podían llegar a despertar en el vampiro.

-¿Estás diciendo qué no amaba a Drusilla o qué ella no me amaba a mí de verdad?- el tono de Spike parecía indicar que se había enfadado pero, no estaba muy claro con quién porque, tanto su rostro como sus ojos, seguían igual de tristes que antes de su exabrupto. Su voz también se terminó por acomodar a esa tristeza-. Puede que tengas razón, Joyce. Bueno, sólo hay que mirarme. Sentado en la cocina de la casa de la madre de la Slayer hablando contigo y con bit cuando no hace mucho que traté de mataros.

-Intentabas matar a Buffy- le aclaró Dawn-, no ibas a por nosotras.

-Pero te aseguro que tras matarla habría sido vuestro turno- le replicó Spike con total tranquilidad y sinceridad-. A no ser que os hubiera cogido para torturarla un poco con vuestros gritos de angustia pidiéndole ayuda.

Spike cogió otro de aquellos marshmallows y se detuvo a observarlo como si en aquel pequeño dulce pudieran encontrarse todas las respuestas que estaba buscando tan desesperadamente.

-No importa el qué hubiera sucedido si… Hay que ver hacia delante, Spike, pues es ahí a donde nos dirigimos, donde se encuentra el futuro de cada uno de nosotros. Incluido el tuyo- el discurso de una madre.

-¿Y en ese futuro tengo un coche?- preguntó Dawn de manera inocente.

-He dicho futuro, Dawn, no sueño- le aclaró Joyce con una sonrisa.

Spike volvió a dejar el marshmallow en el plato junto al resto de los supervivientes al ataque devorador de Dawn.

-No necesito comer _comida_. Mi corazón se detuvo en 1880 pero no fue ningún impedimento para que lo pusiera en todas mis acciones- Spike se levantó y, aunque parecía que se fuera a marchar sin más, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta tras abrirla, tras encender un cigarrillo le dio una profunda calada sin llegar a exhalar el humo-. No respiro puesto que mis pulmones ya olvidaron el sabor del aire hace muchos años- una segunda calada redujo el cigarrillo mientras el humo seguía acumulándose en su interior-. Soy un muerto viviente, un un-dead. Un vampiro- Spike apagó el cigarrillo sobre las venas de su muñeca provocando que un pequeño aroma a carne quemada flotase en la cocina-. Sólo el dolor es real. Dolor físico… dolor mental… bloody hell, incluso el bloody dolor sentimental.

-Por favor, Spike, no vuelvas a hacer eso delante de Dawn nunca más… ni delante mía- le dijo Joyce seriamente-. Está claro que toda esta situación es muy difícil para ti pero lo que debes hacer es admitirla y tratar de vivir con ella. Porque, si no lo haces, acabarás destruyéndote.

Spike entrelazó sus manos sobre la nuca apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Su mirada de regreso sobre aquel marshmallow que no se había llegado a comer.

-No tengo futuro, Joyce. Eso es lo que ya he llegado a admitir a mi mismo. No existe mi sitio en ningún lugar. Soy un vampiro al que han negado su forma de ser. Soy una criatura que debe infligir miedo y súplicas, puro terror en los corazones de la gente, para que piensen que pueda existir una manera de salvar sus miserables vidas. Pero, ahora, no soy nada- Spike clavó su mirada en los ojos de Joyce y sus ojos le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber-. Aquella noche, tus ojos me atravesaron pero, ahora, ese fuego ya no está ahí por mí- volviendo la cabeza hacia el exterior, Spike exhaló todo el humo que mantenía en sus inertes pulmones-. Soy un inmortal sin futuro al que lo único que le espera es la muerte.

Cuando dio un primer paso fuera de la cocina, la voz de Joyce volvió a surgir a su espalda.

-Dime sólo una cosa antes de irte, Spike. Cuando me miras a mí o a Dawn, ¿qué es lo que te muestran tus ojos?- la voz de Joyce firme-. ¿Nos ves como comida que no puedes llevarte a la boca?

Una risa contenida, más parecida a un temblor involuntario de su cuerpo, surgió de Spike.

-… bloody hell, Joyce… no pienso contestar a esa pregunta…

Spike se alejó de la casa, sin cerrar la puerta tras de si sintiendo la mirada de Dawn desde el mismo lugar en el que, segundos antes, se había encontrado el vampiro.

_No se habla con la comida._

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 27: Diario 97-98.**

* * *

Nuevo capítulo terminado. La verdad es que me estoy fijando que Spike siempre acaba tratando de dejar clara su postura como no humano, vampiro y un-dead, cada vez que se cruza con Joyce. A pesar de que, tanto ella como Dawn, nunca han dado mucha importancia a ese hecho.

Oh, que pena. Y mira que era una buena idea el preguntarle a Wesley pero, parece ser que no hay nada que buscar por ese campo. Es que, como siempre, Spike resulta ser **único**.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Hermosura Apocalíptica.**

**Gabe Logan.**

**Willing Slave.**

Esperando que el próximo capítulo salga correctamente. Este lo he tenido que subir no desde mi ordenador habitual :P

Nos leemos.^^


	28. Chapter 27

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 27: Diario 97-98.**

Su llegada había sido imprevista pues no esperaba verla hasta, bueno, en verdad no estaba seguro cuando sería la próxima vez en que la fuera a ver ya que, dada su actual, y débil, condición era como si pretendiera mantenerle apartado de la primera línea. Eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y por ello trataba de forzar su recuperación cuanto antes. Por eso y por un motivo más personal, más íntimo.

No se había movido de su regazo y, aunque no se trataba de algo por lo que Riley se fuera a quejar, también estaba claro que se trataba de algo poco usual en Buffy. Y más si contamos que no había dicho ni una palabra desde su súbita aparición. Tenía la impresión de que intentaba hacerle ver que estaba allí para él siempre que la pudiera necesitar pero, aunque no era que no se lo agradeciese, sabía que últimamente estaba preocupada por varios asuntos de importancia. Encabezados por el desfallecimiento de Joyce, por mucho que los médicos no hubieran detectado nada extraño salvo cierto agotamiento aunque esto no impedía que una hija se pudiera preocupar por su madre, y una obsesiva atención a los quehaceres de Dawn.

Y si fuera el caso de ofrecerle algo de valor e importancia, ¿no sería más normal que le dijera algo al respecto? Pero Buffy no había dicho ni una palabra sumida en sus propios pensamientos o, si cabe, incluso pudiendo haberse quedado dormida.

Tiernamente le acarició el cabello aunque de una manera curiosa.

―¿No se supone qué tendrías que estar en otro lugar, Buffy?― un ronroneo, que podía tomarse como protesta, reverberó por el cuerpo de Buffy hizo ver que, a pesar de las apariencias, no estaba dormida―. Ya sabes: caza, vampiros, estacas, una sana violencia y muerte en la noche- el dorso de una de sus manos recorrió la mejilla de Buffy―. Sé que no es un plan muy original para la Slayer pero…

―Es mi Duty como Slayer― le acabó la frase Buffy mientras alzaba los ojos para conectar con los de Riley. Una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?― le susurró la pregunta.

―Bueno, viendo tu comportamiento en los últimos días… buscaba si tenías un chip en la cabeza- le dijo en tono burlón―. ¿No es lo que hacemos para justificar los comportamientos extraños?

Buffy sintió una opresión en el pecho, en su corazón, ante aquellas palabras pero su rostro no reflejó nada de ello. En cambio le dedicó una sonrisa mayor.

―Y bien, ¿algún chip por ahí al que culpar?

Chip. La única respuesta que podía justificar los cambios que se estaban dando en Spike ya que no parecía haber ningún tipo de referencia, por ningún lado, acerca de vampiros cuyos cuerpos deciden volver a estar vivos para molestar a las Slayers con semejantes dilemas. ¿Qué hacer con un vampiro vivo? ¿Se podría decir que fuera un vampiro en ese momento o era una persona? Se suponía que los vampiros son demonios que habitan el cuerpo y los recuerdos de la persona a la que mataron pero, si su cuerpo vuelve a la vida… eso ya no puede llamarse vampiro entonces, ¿qué hacer?

_Siempre dándome un buen dolor de cabeza, eso es lo que hace…_

―No, no chip. Buffy― la mirada de Riley se tornó confusa―, ¿hay que culpar a alguien y de qué habría que culparle?

_¡Maldita sea! Siempre hablando de más, Buffy._

―De todo, de nada. Grandes cosas o las más insignificantes. Además de que sería una respuesta sencilla para todo.

_Salvo que estarías esclavizada por un pequeño trozo de plástico que no te dejaría hacer todo lo que quisieras hacer… que te iría cambiando tu propia naturaleza y… si no pudiera luchar contra demonios, ¿lo haría contra los humanos, los mataría a ellos para poder satisfacer mi naturaleza?_

La idea le provocó una sensación de honda desesperación y angustia.

―Bueno, que tal si para luchar contra ello podíamos hacer algo diferente mañana tú y yo solos, Buffy. Te aseguro que te olvidarás de todas esas preocupaciones.

_Pero son las preocupaciones quienes me mantienen en pie, entera, por desgracia para mí. Y además no puedo dejar de pensar en ese estúpido vampiro… en el buen sentido de la palabra, digo… no en lo de pensar en él como algo bueno, bueno, si que es estúpido… él, no pensar en él si no que… ¡Maldita sea! Tal vez no tenga un chip en la cabeza pero eso no impide que me duela por su culpa… de ese vampiro no del chip que no tengo. Puede considerarse chip por cercanía…_

―Me pareció ver unas raíces castañas por aquí― dijo de improviso Riley.

―¡¿Qué?!― Buffy, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y tratar de relajarse, los abrió de golpe y le miró como si le hubieran crecido unas cuantas cabezas más, y todas ellas tenían el cabello rubio como cierto vampiro―. ¡Yo soy rubia! Mira, no empieces como Spike porque no te gustará a donde te llevará.

Riley interpuso sus manos, en gesto de sumisión, entre los dos.

―Vale, vale. Era una broma, Buffy. No sabía que se trataba de un tema tan importante. Lo siento.

_¡¿Cómo no puede darse cuenta de ello?! Por Dios, estamos hablando del cabello de una chica… de mi cabello. Claro que es importante._

―… bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué me dices de lo de mañana?

Buffy estuvo más que tentada de cortarle la sonrisa de su rostro y, se sorprendió, viéndose haciéndolo de una manera física y violenta dándole un puñetazo en la nariz. Tal y como solía hacerlo para tratar con Spike.

_Eso pasa por estar manteniendo en secreto esa investigación… cuando la corte dejaré de pensar en él… y todo volverá a ser como antes… ¿cuándo también tenía pensamientos sobre Spike? me parece ser que sólo existe una manera para evitar pensar en él… aunque luego Dawn y mamá estarían recordándomelo a todas horas. No entiendo como puede tener una relación tan, tan normal y común con ellas dos… Angel nunca pudo estar en una actitud tan próxima, tan personal con ellas… diablos, si hasta a mí me cuesta a veces el poder estar de esa manera con ellas y eso que soy hija y hermana. Podría ser eso mismo, al no ser de la familia pueden tener una relación más… pero, en ese caso, ¿por qué no la tienen con los demás Scoobies? Si quitamos la, eww, relación con Giles hace unos años, suponía que podrían mantener cierto contacto no físico. ¿No se queja Giles todo el tiempo de no tener alguien de su edad con la que relacionarse? No lo entiendo… ¿qué tiene ese dichoso vampiro para que le sea tan sencillo tener a todos a su alrededor como si no fuera lo que es en verdad? el vampiro más extraño y confuso de la historia._

―Creo que aún no está recuperado del todo para eso, Mr. Finn.

―¿Para pasear y comer?― le preguntó Riley con aires de sospecha.

El rostro de Buffy era de total inocencia, aunque con unas ligeras líneas de rubor en sus mejillas, como si fuera una niña a la que habían cogido tratando de conseguirse unas cuantas galletas del tarro.

―… siiii… aún estás demasiado delicado para llegar al postre, Mr. Finn― Buffy le sonrió provocadoramente mientras acercaba sus rostros, sus labios a los de él―. Pero no para un dulce.

__________

La habitación de Buffy.

Tenía… no, se trataba más de sentir una extraña sensación al encontrarse en este lugar. Solo. Pero lo que más le afectaba era el no estar allí para nada malo, en cierto sentido, como matar a la Slayer, si no para tratar de averiguar lo que Buffy, no la Slayer, lo veía a él. Necesitaba ese punto de vista porque su _ceguera_ había sido sanada y ahora comprendía el motivo de por qué no abandonaba aquella maldita ciudad.

Por ella. Todo era por ella.

Para poder estar junto a Buffy sin importar el cómo… ya que, por ahora, se conformaba con tenerla cerca, incluso cuando sólo venía a él para pedirle ayuda, un poco de información o, simplemente, para jugar un poco a "Kick the Spike" por cualquier motivo. Fuera culpable de ello o, solamente, porque pasaba por allí y necesitase un poco de desahogo.

_Aunque siempre hay mejores maneras para desahogarse… aunque un poco de violencia nunca está de más._

Paseó su mano sobre aquella cama donde muchas noches había pasado Buffy su vida, una gran parte contando ciertas estadísticas, a pesar de ser la Slayer y pasarse una buena parte de las noches de patrulla. Pero no se atrevía a tocarla, sólo era lo justo para que pudiera notarse su presencia, justo como ocurría en la realidad. Podía estar junto a Buffy pero no podía acariciarla… hacerla ver lo que sentía por ella sin evitar que su reacción no fuera la de clavarle una estaca en el corazón.

Aunque, en cierto sentido, era algo que ya le había hecho.

Spike sacudió aquellos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza, o hacerlos caer en lo más hondo de su mente, para centrarse en lo que le había llevado hasta aquí. Era por un motivo en concreto y no para que pudiera ponerse a actuar como un acosado… ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde. Seguramente. Ahora lo principal era encontrar los diarios y descubrir como había sido visto por Buffy y si, en el origen, había sido plantado algo más que el simple odio Slayer-vampiro que resultaba natural en ellas.

Para saber si ella había sido afectada de la misma manera en que lo había sido él.

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido caminaba por la habitación, casi podía decirse que flotaba por ella, dirigiéndose al armario en donde descubrió la poca ropa que Buffy había dejado tras su marcha a esa tan ansiada, y nunca encontrada, vida normal. En este caso estudiando en la Universidad de Sunnydale.

Supo que había permanecido demasiado tiempo allí de pie observando la ropa cuando empezó a tener visiones de Buffy, reflejada en el espejo, paseándose por la habitación para mostrarle lo bien que le sentaba todos aquellos conjuntos y vestidos. Cuando, con un guiño cómplice, empezó a quedarse en ropa interior, Spike cerró la puerta apartando aquel lujurioso espejo, que no mostraba nada real.

En verdad era un tormento el estar en este dormitorio, mucho más de lo que había dado por supuesto en un principio cuando se le ocurrió la gran idea de venir aquí. Entonces, mientras revisaba los cajones de la mesita de noche, se le pasó la mala idea de que Buffy se hubiera llevado consigo sus diarios.

_Y con mi suerte no lo descarto._

Pero, a pesar de tan agoreros pensamientos, en un cajón donde no parecía haber nada que pudiera ser relevante para su búsqueda, algo le llamó la atención. Un doble fondo… Cuando quitó aquel falso fondo descubrió varios utensilios de la Slayer tan conocidos por él mismo y el resto de vampiros y demonios: estacas aún afiladas, cruces y agua bendita, un par de dagas demasiado ostensibles para resultar algo útiles en una lucha y que, estaba seguro de ello, le habría hecho comprar a Giles sólo porque se veían bien y no por su funcionalidad. Típico de Buffy.

Pero ni rastro de los diarios.

_Tal vez no haya diarios_, llegó a pensar Spike. Pero algo no le cuadraba, de la misma forma que aquel cajón de doble fondo, Buffy era una típica chica que tras esa fachada tan California-girl se encontraba la mítica Slayer… pero, al fin y al cabo, como la propia Buffy no paraba de decir a todas horas, sólo quería ser una chica como todas las demás. Y llevar un diario era una pequeña victoria en su búsqueda de normalidad.

Spike se fijó con más atención en aquel cajón para terminar de descubrir que aún tenía otro fondo oculto. Con cuidado de no tocar aquellas cruces lo quitó revelando el objeto de su búsqueda.

Un par de diarios.

Se encontraban fechados en las portadas. 1998-99 y 1997-98, respectivamente.

Arrojando el del 98-99 sobre la cama, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza devolverlo al cajón, se quedó con el que tenía más interés para él. El año de su llegada a Sunnyhell, por primera vez con Buffy como la Slayer… fue pasando las hojas en busca de la página en donde Buffy habría escrito por primera vez sobre él. En eso una hoja se desprendió cayendo, de manera armoniosa, al suelo. En un primer momento llegó a pensar que ya le había roto el diario, lo que no sería nada bueno para él si Buffy lo llegase a descubrir, aunque tampoco lo sería si le descubriese de todas formas con o sin hoja rota de por medio. Pero al fijarse se dio cuenta de que aquella hoja no pertenecía en si misma al diario ya que no se trataba de una hoja del mismo si no una… fotografía.

Spike sintió como si se le revolviera un Infierno en sus entrañas al suponer de quien podía ser aquella fotografía. Aunque, tal vez, estuviera sacando las cosas de quicio pues podía ser, fácilmente, de una foto con sus amigos. O con su madre y hermana.

Recogió la foto pero lo hizo sin volverla para comprobar de qué se trataba, dejándola sobre la cama. No tenía ganas de estropear este momento por culpa de un recuerdo sobre el pasado de Buffy, y menos si eso incluía una imagen de su bloody grandsire.

Volviendo su atención al diario que tenía entre manos terminó de buscar el mes de septiembre del 97 para que, una vez localizado, ir directo a la semana de St. Vigeous. A la noche en que se vieron por primera vez y se cimentó su extraña y caótica relación.

* * *

… _**decepción tras decepción. No solamente fue injusto el haber sido obligada a tener que preparar sin ayuda la noche de "Padres-Profesores", bueno, también habían obligado a Sheila pero dudo mucho de su futura aportación, si no que Angel decidió no pasarse finalmente por el Bronze. ¿Es qué aún no conoce como tratar a las chicas después de tantos años? no, él solamente apareció para darme malas noticias, como siempre. Tal vez piense que eso lo hace más atractivo pero… se equivoca.**_

_**Malas noticias. Y esta noche incluso tienen nombre propio, si es que a eso se le puede llamar un nombre… si, vale, todos dicen que alguien que se llama Buffy no puede ir por ahí juzgando los nombres de los demás pero, venga ya… ¿Spike?**_

_**Spike.**_

_**No puedo creerme que haya venido esta noche para decirme que piensa matarme. Un vampiro que va en busca de la Slayer para matarla. Se suponen que tienen que huir de mí y tenerme miedo luchando cuando no les queda otro remedio que hacerlo. Pero él no. Si incluso ha sacrificado a uno de los suyos para verme luchar esta noche…**_

* * *

_Bla, bla, bla._

* * *

… _**lo único que sé de él es su nombre porque al otro vampiro no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decirlo, si no solamente le conocería como… mi Muerte. Jeez, es que no puedo creerme que haya dicho que me va a matar el sábado, ¿por qué no podía esperar hasta el lunes? No, tiene que decidir dejarme sin mi último fin de semana antes de matarme. Eso demuestra que es un monstruo sin sentimientos ni corazón. Bueno, si tiene corazón pero no le late.**_

_**Me asustó. Vale, es la verdad. Sé que debí haber tratado de matarle esta noche para no tener que tratar con él en el futuro, no después de su anuncio, pero lo dejé marchar sin hacer ni un solo movimiento para impedírselo. Vamos, si incluso tuvo el descaro de alejarse de allí caminando lentamente totalmente despreocupado como si no le estuviera dando la espalda a la Slayer. Fue como si supiera que no iba a hacer nada para impedir que se fuera, a pesar de sus palabras.**_

_**Y creo que era verdad. Tuve la horrible sensación de que si hubiera luchado contra él allí mismo… me habría matado. No es que sea una cría cobarde que tiembla de miedo por un simple vampiro pero, me asustó… Sólo sentí un miedo semejante una única vez antes… y morí.**_

* * *

_Sabía que sintió algo en ese momento_― Spike estaba asombrado por lo descubierto―_, siempre supe que Buffy era diferente a todas las otras Slayers que he conocido. Incluso de las que no._

* * *

… _**intenté aparentar una normalidad que no sentía para que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de lo aterrada que estaba por mi vida. Espero que Angel logre decidirse para pedirme salir, y que salgamos, antes del sábado porque, tal vez, no exista un domingo para mí… a no ser que me mate pasadas la medianoche porque, entonces me mataría en domingo. No, dijo el sábado y está claro que es de los que cumple con su palabra. Lo bueno es que, pensándolo mejor, a lo mejor ni siquiera existirá un viernes si Snyder logra hablar con mi madre la noche del jueves. Eso es, sólo debo pensar en la noche del jueves y el futuro fin de mi vida por medio de Snyder y olvidarme de ese Spike y sus amenazas de muerte hasta que no llegue el sábado.**_

_**Es que, sólo con pensar en esos ojos, como su mirada parecía ser capaz de ver en mi interior, me pongo mala. Era como si estuviera tomando mis medidas para el ataúd… y eso que se movía como si me conociera o algo así.**_

_**¿Por qué matarme el sábado? Esto es algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar. ¿Por qué no trató de matarme esta misma noche? "Hey, Slayer. Soy un vampiro. Pum", bueno, no pum si no ¿ñam? No sé cual es el sonido de unos colmillos desgarrando una garganta pero tengo la impresión de que esa es su intención.**_

_**Debo estar tan loca como la mayoría, salvo mis amigos, espero, piensa de mí, si creo que esta noche solamente vino para citarme para el sábado. Una cita en la que incluso dijo cual iba a ser el plan. Matarme. Vamos, como todos los tíos… directo al asunto.**_

_**Lo sé. Voy a morir, otra vez. Me pregunto cuántas veces moriré en mi vida y cuál será la definitiva. Porque espero que una lo sea finalmente. No creo que pretendan tenerme para siempre aquí peleando.**_

_**Si Angel le conoce, como así parece ser, quiere decir que estaban juntos cuando él no tenía alma. Antes del comienzo del siglo XX. Pero si Angelus mató a tantos y aterrorizó a medio Mundo, como muy pocos han hecho, ¿cómo puede decir que Spike es mucho peor? No se trata de precisamente un gran consuelo ni mucha confianza hacia mí. Y tendré que luchar sola contra él, como hago siempre, como hice con el Master… espero que, realmente, no tenga que morirme esta vez.**_

_**Si contamos mis grandes batallas, vencí en la primera y perdí, momentáneamente, en la segunda. ¿Eso quiere decir que venceré en esta ocasión sin tener que morirme?**_

_**No sabes como te hecho de menos Merrick. Espero no haberte defraudado… principalmente por haberme muerto…**_

* * *

_Eso es porque yo también dudé, pet. Porque, solamente con verte una vez fue suficiente para que te introdujeras en todo mi ser de la manera más profunda que puede ser… y seguro que tu primer Watcher estaría orgulloso de ti, luv, en ese momento. Pero ahora mismo ya no estaría tan seguro de ello._

* * *

… _**no me moví por miedo a que me pudiera matar esta misma noche. O a Will o a Xander. No podía ponerles en peligro actuando imprudentemente sin pensar… ¡¿imprudentemente?!… yo no acabo de escribir esto, ¿verdad?**_

_**Por miedo y… por algo más. Algo primario y, personal. En verdad es una suerte que todo esto sólo sea para mis ojos porque no sabría que responderle a quien las leyera y se atreviera a preguntarme si es cierto todo lo que aquí escribí. Bueno, salvo si es Dawn porque, en ese caso…**_

_**¡¡ESTÁS MÁS QUE MUERTA POR LEERME EL DIARIO!!**_

_**Por miedo y porque me quedé… Dios, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, digo, escribir, lo que pensé, lo que sentí… mierda, el escribir un diario sigue sin ser lo mío. ¡Embobada! Así es, me quedé embobada como una tonta por él, por su presencia, su actitud tan segura y confiada, por su buena percha. ¡¿Qué?! Por mucho que sea un vampiro no puedes negar la realidad. Es tremendamente atractivo, diabólicamente guapo… hipnótico. Y tiene un aire seductor que me hace pensar que no eran las medidas para mi ataúd lo que, tanto interés, estaban mirando sus ojos.**_

_**En verdad espero que todo salga mal el jueves para evitar el tener que encontrarme con él el sábado… ni siquiera tengo el valor de dormir estos días para evitar el tener uno de esos malditos sueños proféticos. Porque sé de qué tratarían.**_

_**De mi último aliento… o serían sueños eróticos sobre Spike, lo que es mucho peor y perturbador para tener antes de encontrarme con él el sábado.**_

* * *

Spike pasó las páginas en silencio, y dando gracias porque su corazón no pudiera latir en estos momentos, ya que tenía la impresión de que se le habría salido del pecho de una desagradable, y sangrante, violenta manera, mientras buscaba la noche del jueves. Buscando saber como había visto Buffy los sucesos de esa noche. ¿Una derrota o una victoria? Ni siquiera él mismo supo como definirla aquella noche y, ahora, tras haber reconocido lo que siente en verdad por Buffy, todo era más confuso y claro como un amanecer

_Todas las Slayers que he conocido se sintieron atraídas por mí como yo por ellas. Por lo que podía ofrecerles por lo que ellas significaban para mí como vampiro como su enemigo, como el que tendría que temerlas por el simple hecho de ser quien soy y ser quienes ellas son. La única diferencia es que yo sólo buscaba sus muertes. Hasta que llegaste tú para cambiarlo todo, toda mi vida, Buffy._

* * *

… _**¿por qué lloras, Buffy? Te lo había advertido pero, como siempre, decidiste ignorarme y no hacerme caso. Si, como siempre. Y ahora todo son lágrimas y reproches que, por lo menos, lograste aguantar hasta que pudiste refugiarte en tu cuarto. Te confiaste y lo pagaste muy caro. Pagaste con lo más valioso que se supone que posees: tu Vida.**_

_**Me derrotó y lo hizo con una gran, e insultante, facilidad… no entiendo como pude permitir que sucediera porque intenté derrotarle incluso con mi último aliento, mi última mirada… y si no hubiera llegado mamá a tiempo…**_

_**Debí esperarme todo esto.**_

_**"¿Qué ocurre el sábado?" le pregunté como una idiota.**_

_**"Te mataré." Me respondió todo serio.**_

_**¡Vampiros! ¿Dije antes algo de que era alguien que mantenía su palabra? Para volverme a fiar de él en el futuro, no que vaya a tener otra posibilidad para dejarme como una idiota otra vez.**_

_**"¿Qué puedo decir? No podía esperar."**_

_**Y lo peor es que lo dijo con esa actitud cocky, todo chulo y gallito.**_

_**Intenté luchar contra Spike y matarlo pero era como si mi cuerpo se negara a ello. Trataba de poner todo en el combate pero no era capaz de hacerlo y más que un combate a muerte entre dos enemigos… bueno, pues mortales, parecía más una simple discusión, llevada a mi Mundo, de… Jeez, voy a vomitar sólo de pensarlo y al escribirlo espero que me dé tiempo de llegar al baño antes de soltarlo todo, ¡¿pareja?!**_

_**Esto es una locura. Aunque, cuando estuvo a punto de matarme, de incrustarme aquel trozo de viga, de madera, irónicamente, me miró a los ojos durante, ¿qué?, ¿un segundo? Pero suficiente para que, gracias a esa eternidad, le diera tiempo a mamá para poder salvarme la vida.**_

_**No puedo evitar el preguntarme cómo, siendo un vampiro tan peligroso como dicen Giles y Angel que es, ¿cómo pudo mi madre sorprenderlo por la espalda?**_

_**Y, aún más importante, ¿qué es lo que pudo ver en mi mirada para lograr detenerle ese instante porque, yo en la suya, casi pude entrever…?**_

* * *

La puerta se abrió sin que Spike se hubiera percatado de ello, inmerso como estaba en la lectura hasta que, en lugar de escuchar los pasos, o el sonido de sorpresa que dio al verle allí, fue la manera en que se le aceleró el corazón lo que hizo que alzase la vista del diario y… clavase sus ojos en los de una, más que, sorprendida Buffy.

¿Cuál era el motivo de la sorpresa de Buffy? Tal vez fuera por encontrarse, precisamente, a Spike en su habitación, o podría ser porque estuviera leyendo sus diarios en donde había escrito íntimos pensamientos y sensaciones. Seguro que se trataba de todo eso pero, también, de algo más.

_… si será… ¿cómo se atreve? Esto me pasa por hacerle caso a un vampiro… por hacérselo a Spike. Yo toda preocupada porque no encuentro nada y él… Así que mientras estoy tratando de averiguar lo que le está sucediendo, él se dedica a espiarme… leyendo mis diarios y…_

Sobre su cama. Allí se podía ver sin ningún problema reconociéndolo al momento como si la hubiera visto hace unos minutos antes. En ese momento los diarios perdieron toda importancia ya que, como suele decirse, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

―… bueno, Slayer, yo pasaba por aquí… verás, creo que yo… eso, soy sonámbulo y…, no sé a donde voy… anda como zombi y…― la verdad es que si había un deseo que pudieran concederle a Spike, en estos momentos, no sería sobre librarse del chip o saber qué le está ocurriendo si no encontrarse lo más lejos de Buffy. Un olor le llegó al vampiro que entrecerró los ojos, ¿molesto?―. Vaya, ¿en verdad has estado tratando de ayudarme o te la has pasado retozando con tu soldier boy, Slayer?

Con las ideas muy claras en su cabeza, Buffy se avalanzó sobre Spike sin mediar palabra. No tenía ganas ni de seguir escuchando sus palabras como de gritarle ella para que le explicase, sinceramente, lo que hacía leyendo sus diarios. Aunque con Spike, la sinceridad no es que aflorase muy a menudo. Cogiéndole por la pechera de su gabardina lo giró colocándolo frente a la ventana de un fluido movimiento haciendo que arrojase el diario sobre la cama. Esto hizo que la foto se elevase por la corriente de aire provocada.

Solamente tenía en mente el librarse de Spike y sacarlo de la habitación por lo que le empujaba en dirección a la ventana sin molestarse en darle la vuelta. Con el mismo silencio que se apoderó del dormitorio, y toda la acción de Buffy, terminó por empujarle a través de la ventana. Mientras caía, inevitablemente, al suelo, Buffy pudo ver cierta sorpresa en su rostro, como no podía ser de otra manera, antes de perderlo de vista

Un fuerte golpe sordo dio la bienvenida a Spike al suelo. A pesar del dolor que debió provocarle semejante aterrizaje, Spike parecía algo ajeno a ello. En su mente sólo había cabida para un par de cuestiones más importantes, como la imagen que captó antes de salir despedido del dormitorio de Buffy.

La fotografía se movía libremente en el aire y, con uno de esos movimientos, fue el que le había mostrado la imagen que había sido detenida en el tiempo.

No era ninguna novedad el que Spike se hubiera equivocado en sus suposiciones. No se trataba de ninguna foto familiar. Tampoco una con sus amigos. Y, dando gracias por ello, tampoco era una de Angel.

Buffy ni se molestó en mirar por la ventana para ver que era lo que había pasado con Spike.

Con pasos medidos pero llenos de profunda decisión se acercó hasta la fotografía que, finalmente, se había detenido, boca abajo, en el suelo ocultando su secreto. Esto era algo que la mayoría de las veces llegaba a suceder pero, para Buffy, era más un recordatorio de que debía seguir eludiendo su secreto.

Tumbado sobre el césped, mirando a la oscuridad que se extendía sobre él, Spike volvía a sentirse perdido en el Mundo. A su memoria acudió los recuerdos de cómo había abandonado ese lastre, inútil para él, que había sido su humanidad. Algo por lo que siempre estaría agradecido, hasta su final sin retorno, a Drusilla y sus caprichos.

―¿Piensas quedarte ahí tumbado, Spike?

La voz de Joyce le devolvió a su cuerpo pero siguió allí tirado sin moverse.

―Sin moverme, sin decir ni una sola palabra, totalmente… Muerto― los recuerdos le inundaban la cabeza―. Durante la Primer Guerra, tuve que esconderme en una de tantas pilas de cadáveres que enterraban en fosas comunes― Spike volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Joyce que parecía estar tratando de hacerse a esa horrible idea―. Y si lo tengo que comparar con este mismo momento… bueno, eran buenos tiempos.

―¿Tanto deseas el poder volver matar gente?

Spike se puso un cigarrillo en los labios disfrutando el momento.

―No es reducir todo al poder o no matar gente, Joyce. Ni siquiera a esos monstruos capaces de cometer las atrocidades más perversas e inmorales que sus almas parecen no impedirles cometer, tampoco es que me fuera a poner a matarles únicamente por ello― aunque, en cierto sentido, es lo que estaba haciendo ahora que podía luchar, y matar, demonios―. Se trata de tener la libertad de poder ser quien se es en realidad y esto es lo que se me está negando.

Sentándose sobre la hierba, el vampiro se examinó la cabeza como si esperase que se le hubiera partido y el chip se le deslizara fuera de ella. Por supuesto que se trataban de vagas esperanzas que desaparecieron en segundos.

―¿Por qué no te fuiste a tu casa, Spike?, ¿o prefieres que diga cripta?― mientras Joyce se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, Spike se puso en pie y decidió encender el cigarrillo.

No era muy difícil de responder aquella pregunta y, viendo que fue pillado con las manos en la masa, era una estupidez el no encarar la verdad.

―Necesitaba aplacar mi curiosidad.

La cogió tan de improviso que no se dio cuenta de que no podía ser real lo que le sucedió a Spike cuando se atragantó con el humo del cigarrillo. Entre toses parecía que se iba a ahogar delante de su casa. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Joyce corrió hasta él para tratar de ayudarle a respirar.

―Ve con cuidado. No deberías tragarte el humo, Spike― el vampiro, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar unas risas, entre toses, a causa del comentario de Joyce―. Trata de respirar poco a poco, no vuelvas a… ¿ahogarte? Un momento pero si…

Joyce, finalmente, se percató de la anormal situación que estaba presenciando. Mientras Spike terminó por controlarse y pudo regular un ritmo pausado de inspiraciones.

―Si me arrojara al fondo del mar― _otra vez_―, me ahogaría eternamente sin llegar a morirme, o eso supongo― los ojos de Spike vacilaron en la intención de mirar, o no, a Joyce al sentirse avergonzado por su situación. Al final los ojos del vampiro se encontraron con los de la madre de la Slayer―. No…, no debes decírselo a nadie.

―¿A nadie?― repitió algo desconcertada―. Es que esto es demasiado para mí, Spike, y no puedo acumular algo tan grande sin que me pueda acabar por estallar al final. Te lo digo por experiencia, que el embarazo de Buffy no fue un jardín de rosas cuando tuve que dar a luz.

Solamente logró una débil sonrisa por parte de Spike. El silencio que siguió a sus palabras decían todo lo que pensaba Joyce sin necesidad de que se tuviera que explicar. Pero lo hizo.

―Sé que entre vosotros dos siempre estáis tensando al límite la situación, y mucho más después de lo que acaba de pasar en su cuarto, pero creo que Buffy, por lo menos, debería saber esto.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el whisky y que hizo que desviara la mirada de Joyce. Siempre parecía acertar con lo que decirle. Y eso le producía un conflicto de sentimientos en los que no quería pararse a pensar. Por lo menos no ahora y en este lugar.

―Ya lo sabe. Está tratando de averiguar que es lo que me está pasando con la ayuda de la parejita de Salem.

―¿Y te metiste en su dormitorio para, cómo dijiste, _aplacar tu curiosidad_, haciendo que pueda dejar de ayudarte por ello?― el tono incrédulo de Joyce le hacía sentir peor a Spike.

―Bueno, mi necesidad de saber suele llevarme por mal camino.

―O sea, que no estabas en su habitación para comprobar si había hecho algún avance en la investigación― no era una pregunta si no una afirmación.

―Quería saber por qué seguimos con vida, bueno, en mi caso un-life, tras nuestro primer encuentro. Siendo quienes somos y como se dieron las cosas en aquella situación, alguno de nosotros debería haber salido muerto, del todo.

Una vez Joyce supo quien era en verdad Buffy, la Slayer, se le fue explicando todo lo que había sucedido a su alrededor y que había ignorado, sin saber muy bien cómo lo pudo hacer, y llegó a la misma conclusión que Spike le acababa de contar. Alguien no debería haber sobrevivido a la noche de "Padres-Profesores" pero, de manera incomprensible, lo hicieron los cuatro. Las tres Summers y Spike.

_Parece el nombre de un cuento._

―¿Importa el motivo mientras todos logramos sobrevivir?

Como única respuesta Spike volvió la cabeza hacia Joyce y la pena que reflejaba aquella mirada hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

―Ahora sé que yo no sobreviví a esa noche.

__________

Buffy permanecía sentada a los pies de su cama con los diarios en su regazo y, sobre ellos, la fotografía que sujetaba con una gran delicadeza con ambas manos. Como si temiera que pudiese verse reducida a polvo de hacer algo de fuerza. Hacía años que no la había visto y, a pesar de todo lo que ha visto desde que recibió el manto de la Slayer, le sorprendía comprobar como no había cambiado.

No la fotografía. Obviamente.

Él.

Spike.

Pero no era totalmente cierto. La fotografía no mentía pero sólo lo hacía en parte, pues el Spike retratado en ella, ante una lápida rota del cementerio de Shady Hill, hundido en aquella horrible silla de ruedas a la que la misma Buffy le había confinado tras la batalla por la salud de sus amores, Drusilla y Angel, sólo parecía permanecer de manera exterior.

Era visible para cualquiera que le hubiera conocido que había cambiado, aunque fuera por el hecho de tener un chip en la cabeza, instalado por la Iniciativa.

No, no era sólo por el chip.

Sus acciones y su forma de ser eran mucho más que aceptables. Muchísimo más si lo llegamos a comparar con Angelus.

_No es lo mismo. Si Spike estuviera libre de la influencia del chip volvería a ser el mismo que conocí en mi segundo año en Sunnydale. Segurísimo. Sin duda alguna._

―¿Entonces por qué sigues intentando convencerte después de tanto tiempo?― se preguntó Buffy―. Porque querrías que si un vampiro volviera a estar vivo, que volviera a respirar y… finalmente su corazón latir, fuera Angel pues él ya tiene un alma pero, Spike― no pudo reprimir un escalofrío―. ¿Qué será de él sin un alma? Un vampiro en un cuerpo vivo.

_¿Y por qué te importa?_

El teléfono empezó a sonar de pronto como si intentara distraerla de esa clase de pensamientos pero, si de algo podía acusarse a Buffy Anne Summers, era de ser dura de cabeza. Ignoró el teléfono y siguió pensando en que lo sucedido a Spike algunos lo llamarían castigo por sus pasados crímenes.

¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera descubrir lo que le estaba sucediendo y fuera imposible el poder revertirlo?

¿Tendría que sentirse culpable por ello?

_Soy culpable._

El sonido del teléfono se interrumpió de golpe. Fuera quien fuera el que había llamado debió de cansarse de esperar.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio. A oscuras y en silencio a Buffy le recordó a una cripta. Una más de todas las que había inspeccionado durante sus patrullas por los cementerios de Sunnydale en busca del Mal que eliminar de este Mundo al que no pertenecen.

Como la cripta de Spike.

_No como la de Spike._

La diferencia era que en esta habitación, por muy a oscuras que pudiera estar, y el silencio que reinara, este último no era absoluto. Era capaz de sentir y escuchar los latidos de un corazón. Algo que no sucedía en el caso de Spike.

Una sombra perturbadora cruzó la mente de Buffy.

_Aún no pero, tal vez, no queda mucho para ello._

―¡Buffy, teléfono!― la voz estridente de Dawn, viniendo por el pasillo, mientras se acercaba a su habitación le aclaró la mente y alejó aquel tipo de pensamientos tan confusos―. Yo no soy tu secretaria para tener que coger los mensajes obscenos que te dejan.

Dawn. Aún se preguntaba cómo pudo soportarla durante tantos años y sentirse agobiada precisamente ahora.

―¿Qué es eso?― preguntó la benjamín de las Summers surgiendo ante la puerta abierta del dormitorio señalando a la foto que sujetaba Buffy. Entonces puso mala cara―. Eew, no me digas que es una foto guarra tuya con Riley.

La falta de tacto de Dawn animó a su hermana, tal vez porque le recordó, en cierta medida, al vampiro que había arrojado de su habitación minutos antes.

―Tú estás mal― le dijo mientras guardaba la foto, en su lugar, sin apartar la vista de Dawn―. Y, por cierto, ¿de quién era la llamada si puede saberse?

Dawn se percató que, a pesar de que Buffy estaba mirándola a ella, buscó el lugar, correcto, para guardar la fotografía del diario correcto.

_¿Cuántas veces ha debido de ver esa fotografía para llegar a tener semejante precisión?_

Su interés iba in crescendo.

―Oh, sólo es Riley― le respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada importante―. Por cierto, sigue al teléfono esperando… a no ser que se lo pensase mejor y colgase.

Con el rostro encendido, Buffy se levantó y, en un par de zancadas, llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y la cerró en las narices de su hermanita. Estando cerca de aplanársela del golpe. Ignorando las protestas que surgieron desde el otro lado de la puerta, donde no le afectaban tanto, Buffy regresó a su cama.

No era culpa de Dawn, no toda, si no una acumulación de sucesos que la estaban llenando poco a poco hasta temer que llegase a desbordar.

Tumbada sobre la cama intentó relajarse, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, para que las preocupaciones la abandonasen hasta que llegara el, reparador, día siguiente.

―¿Buffy?, ¿hola, hay alguien ahí?

Un suspiro se hizo notar al otro lado de la línea.

―Sólo yo.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 28: Dawn is coming.**

* * *

Bueno, aquí llega un nuevo capítulo junto a un nuevo año. Espero que todo este tiempo haya sido de vuestro agrado y que aún sigáis por aquí… -.-U

La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo escribiría Buffy su diario y no tengo muchas referencias para ello por lo que puedo decir que me ha salido… mejor no sigamos por ahí…

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Gabe** _'Lector No. 1_' **Logan.**

**Willing Slave.**

**Hermosura Apocalíptica.**

Debo decir que, coincidió que el día de hoy en que subo este capítulo, 07/01/2010, fue el día en que Hermosura Apocalíptica envió su **REVIEW** y, supongo, que se le cumplió su deseo de poder leer la continuación del fic.

Las coincidencias son lo que tienen hehehehe

Muchas gracias por leer el fic, y por seguir leyendo, y por empezar a leerlo, quienes empiezan a ello. Y por dejar **REVIEWS** quienes los dejan.

Nos leemos.^^


	29. Chapter 28

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 28: Dawn is coming.**

Sus pasos la habían llevado lejos de su casa, de la ciudad y de su familia y amigos. Podía asegurar que no había otra alma en muchos kilómetros a la redonda y, por muy solitario que pudiera llegar a parecer, a ella le parecía lo correcto en estos momentos.

Buffy reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba pues había sido escenario de un antiguo combate que tuvo que librar con Faith. Con ella, no contra ella. Cuando aún luchaba en su mismo bando. Viejos tiempos.

Top of the DeadMan, la Cumbre del Muerto.

El aire desprendía un aroma a sal marina en la penumbra que preludia a la llegada del primer rayo de Sol de la mañana. A pesar de no saber exactamente el motivo por el que se encontraba aquí, el escenario le resultaba más agradable que la de la mayoría de los mataderos a los que, desgraciadamente, estaba más que acostumbrada a tener que frecuentar por el simple hecho de ser la Slayer y tener que cumplir con su Duty.

Las suaves caricias que la hierba fresca le estaba agasajando la hicieron ver hacia abajo y comprobar que estaba caminando descalza lo que, en realidad, no era nada normal en ella, una fanática compulsiva de los zapatos. Comprarlos y disfrutar poniéndoselos. Incluso había veces que tenía un sueño en el que no hacía más que comprar más y más zapatos hasta que empieza a convertirse en una pesadilla compulsiva en la que termina ahogándose con todo el calzado. Había veces en que ni ella misma podía llegar a comprenderse. Pero si sobre el ir descalza, a pesar de todo, ya le resultaba difícil de entender, mucho más complicado se le hacía el ver que ropa era la que estaba llevando puesta.

_¡¿Una falda?!_

Vale, tal vez pudiera parecer algo exagerado pero podía afirmarlo, sin necesidad de mentir, que se veía incapaz de recordar cuando fue la última vez que llevó una falda como esta. No una minifalda, ni un vestido para un baile, ni siquiera una, en teoría, falda normal que se puso en ocasiones, ya que nunca le parecieron tan normales si no que, por una o por otra, siempre habían sido como uniformes de Slayer.

Se refería a una falda normal y corriente para una chica normal y corriente. Y, al no ser una de esas chicas, era normal sentir que ninguna de sus faldas fuera tampoco normal. Y esta lo era, le llegaba justo hasta los tobillos permitiéndole verse los pies al caminar.

Para cubrir su torso, un top ligero, que le dejaba la espalda al descubierto, que se ataba al cuello y a la cintura con un par de finas cintas.

La ropa era de un blanco inmaculado que casi resplandecía, a pesar de la poca luz que había en el lugar alrededor de Buffy.

Mientras se acercaba, con pasos cuidados y lentamente, hasta el borde del acantilado, notó la brisa jugueteando con su cabello haciéndole notar como lo llevaba más corto de lo habitual, de lo que lo llevaba normalmente. Deslizó los dedos entre aquel nuevo corte de pelo decidiendo que le gustaba como la hacía sentirse.

Fresca y renovada, como si hubiera estado caminando entre tinieblas perdida sin saber hacia donde debía dirigirse. Una sensación nada agradable.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba sola en la Cumbre del Muerto.

A su izquierda podía ver la figura de alguien más mirando para el horizonte a la espera del amanecer. Mirando de soslayo, no queriendo llamar mucho la atención, aunque fuera algo absurdo dado que únicamente estaban ellos dos en este lugar, se quedó sin respiración al comprobar de quién se trataba. Si tuviera tiempo de pensar en la situación de manera fría y objetiva, se habría percatado de que era algo obvio dado el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Un muerto en la Cumbre del Muerto.

_¡¿Spike?!_

¿Sería Spike el motivo por el que estuviera aquí? Y, aunque eso resultase ser cierto, uno de los dos, el que hubiera elegido la hora y el lugar de reunión, había errado de pleno.

―¿Spike?― trató de llamar la atención del vampiro mientras caminaba hacia él―. No deberías estar aquí a estas horas a no ser que pretendas mostrar tu interpretación de Scarlett O'Hara.

Buffy se detuvo al lado del vampiro cando como resultado un cuadro muy difícil de contemplar. La Slayer en compañía de un vampiro asesino de Slayers. La dicotomía era más amplia que el pertenecer a lados opuestos en la vida y en la lucha. Incluso el tiempo los separaba, más de ciento veinte años para ser precisos, aunque, si lo piensas mejor, era ese tiempo que les debió haber separado era el que los había unido.

La mirada de Spike se encontraba perdida en el horizonte mientras que la de Buffy examinaba al vampiro de pies a cabeza. Si ella vestía completamente de blanco, Spike iba con su atuendo básico todo de negro, sin olvidarse de su inseparable largo duster negro y sus Doc Martins.

Luz y Oscuridad.

Cuerpo y Sombra.

―Ahora en serio, Spike. Deberías buscar un lugar seguro antes de que salga el Sol. Lo último que necesito es que Dawn me vuelva a gritar por pensar que te he convertido en polvo, además de que el polvo de vampiro no es bueno para este tipo de telas tan delicadas.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Spike que permanecía en silencio con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Inmóvil como una estatua.

A Buffy no le sentaba muy bien eso de que la ignorasen y, mucho menos, que lo hiciera Spike. Además que se trataba de una actitud bastante extraña, incluso para Spike, que le hacía parecer casi como si quisiera…

El recuerdo surgió de repente en la mente de Buffy golpeándola con tanta fuerza que la hizo sentir como se estaba repitiendo la misma situación aunque, si bien no idénticamente, si en su contexto.

―¿Quieres morir?― preguntó toda incrédula Buffy.

Tal vez fue la pregunta, mayor posibilidad de que fuera por el tono que usó, pero Buffy había logrado captar la atención de Spike por primera vez desde que le había visto. Su mirada buscó la de Buffy haciendo que su cabeza, primero, y luego el resto de su cuerpo, también, la encararan.

Su rostro marmóreo era más inescrutable que nunca y, al no decir ni una palabra, Buffy se sentía totalmente incapaz de averiguar lo que se albergaba tras aquellos ojos azules. Aquella mirada que fijamente la observaba empezó a ponerla muy nerviosa sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

Spike siempre le provocaba esta clase de sensaciones porque sabía que él era muy bien capaz de leerla a través de su red de engaños y muros de protección que erigió para salvaguardarse del Mundo que la rodeaba.

De forma casi inapreciable vio como el vampiro inclinaba un poco la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaban de… En sus labios una futura sonrisa se vislumbraba tiernamente. Por muy extraño que pudiera ser el pensar eso de Spike… o, tal vez, no tan difícil de hacer.

―No es real.

Escuetas palabras pero de un gran significado. A Buffy le tardó el poder llegar a comprenderles en su totalidad.

―¿Qué quieres decir?― Buffy siempre se mostraba confusa cuando alguien le hablaba en acertijos y, en esta ocasión, no era diferente. Además de que si le resultaba complicado entender normalmente a Spike, hablando en acertijos lo hacía totalmente inalcanzable―. ¿Qué es lo que no es real?

La sonrisa del vampiro era tan asombrosamente hermosa que el corazón de Buffy se vio superado ante ella. Siempre se aprendía algo nuevo y este momento no iba a ser menos que los demás.

Un pálpito estremeció el cuerpo de Buffy.

―No puede serlo.

Parecía ser que, en el momento en que necesitaba al Spike que no había quien le detuviera para que dejase de hablar, en esta ocasión no estaba en casa porque este no estaba, que digamos, muy locuaz. Nada que ver con las otras veces en las que siempre tenía algo más que añadir por encima de las palabras de Buffy.

―Muy bien, lo que tú digas pero ahora debes apart…― la revelación casi la llegó a golpear físicamente―. ¿No es real?― repitió Buffy las palabras del vampiro―. ¿Quieres decir que nada de esto es real?― Buffy se volvió en todas direcciones para escapar de aquellos ojos azules y observar con detenimiento el lugar en el que se encontraban―. Estoy soñando… o teniendo una pesadilla― añadió en voz baja mirando de reojo a Spike pero este seguía sin reaccionar a ella. Entonces un nudo se le formó en la garganta―. ¿O eres tú quien está soñando… teniendo una pesadilla?

No sería la primera vez que entrase en el sueño de otro. Angel. Pero en su caso tenía un buen motivo para ello. Amaba a Angel, aún lo ama. Entonces, ¿por qué iba a estar en un sueño de Spike? y, aunque no fuera así y el sueño fuera suyo, ¿por qué iba a estar Spike en él?

La voz de Spike volvió a captar la atención de Buffy, tanto por su sonido como por las palabras que empezó a decir.

―Vine a la ciudad para matar a la Slayer como siempre había hecho en el pasado al encontrarme con una de ellas pero, cuando la busqué me encontré primero con…

Spike se quedó con la palabra en la boca, para frustración de Buffy, cuando se volvió hacia el horizonte de donde empezaba a emerger la luz del Sol de un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer. Su mirada volvió a perderse y su sonrisa se desvaneció en la máscara de ausencia en que se convirtió su rostro.

No importaba si se trataba de un sueño una pesadilla o de a quién le pertenecía pues, si Spike permanecía allí durante unos pocos minutos más, sería barrido por la luz del Sol. Con unos efectos mucho más perjudiciales que las quemaduras provocadas por el incendio de la iglesia cuando Buffy le arrojó un órgano encima dejándole lisiado durante meses sin poder caminar y tener que arrastrarse en una humillante silla de ruedas.

_Si esto es solamente un sueño, en realidad no le pasará nada malo con este Sol._

Pero, a pesar de que hubiera un ciento por ciento de que fuera totalmente cierto, Buffy sentía como una extraña sensación le turbaba el alma. Como si le tratara de advertir de que no se arriesgase a dejar que Spike se pudiera exponer al Sol. O eso o que no le apetecía presenciar como se convertiría en polvo ante sus ojos.

_Pues si no quieres verlo lo único que debes hacer es volverte por donde has venido, Buffy, y olvidarte de ese vampiro tan molesto que no hace más que complicarte tu ya complicada vida._

―¿Es qué no lo ves?

_Te lo advertí._

La voz del vampiro la trajo de vuelta, a su pesar, de su plática interior.

―Al contrario, me parece que eres tú quien no ve las cosas, Spike. Porque, de otra manera, se habría dado de cuenta de que está amaneciendo y muy pronto, cuando la luz del Sol llegue hasta aquí me encontraré contemplando un hermoso amanecer yo sola. Aunque, en verdad, no puedo entenderlo― Buffy no dejaba de mirar a todos lados―, ¿por qué no me despierto? Esto es un sueño, eso ha quedado más que obvio y estoy totalmente segura pero, a pesar de saberlo, soy incapaz de despertarme cuando, lo habitual en estos casos, es que justo al darme cuenta de que estoy soñando voy y me despierto. Porque esto es un sueño ya que no sé cómo he podido llegar hasta aquí, ni lo que hice antes de venir o de dónde saqué esta ropa que nunca antes he visto… ¿y por qué estoy descalza?― Buffy frunció el ceño algo molesta por toda esta situación―. Además de que no habría ido a ningún sitio cerca de ti después de lo que hiciste en mi cuarto. Es que no puedo creerme que tuvieras el valor para ir a leerme mis diarios cuando me pediste ayuda. Debería dejar todo y esperar a ver qué te sucede con todo tu estúpido problema.

El amanecer avanzaba por la superficie del mar, sin pausa, inexorablemente hasta donde se encontraba la enemistada pareja.

―¡¡Es tu sueño!!― le acusó Buffy señalándole con el índice al vampiro―. Por eso yo no puedo despertarme. Debes hacerlo tú…― una mirada a la cercanía de la luz del amanecer la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya lo estaba―, y cuanto antes mejor.

Pero Spike seguía ignorando el peligro que se le acercaba mientras continuaba tan inmóvil como una estatua. Sin inmutarse por nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

―Yo no he pedido estar aquí, ni me apetece presenciar lo que te sucederá si sigues ahí quieto como un idiota― se quejó Buffy.

_No tiene nada que ver conmigo._

Solamente faltaban unos pocos segundos para que todo esto llegase a su final.

_No me importa._

Buffy cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior de los nervios que estaba soportando. Solamente debía aguantar un poco más. Solamente unos segundos más.

_¿Por qué a mí?_

La imagen de Spike volvió a llenar la mirada de Buffy cuando abrió los ojos. Sin mediar palabra, y con una maldición dicha por lo bajo, le dio una patada en la parte posterior de las rodillas que lo hizo hincarse en el suelo sobre ellas. Y justo en el instante en que la luz del amanecer de este nuevo día los alcanzó de lleno, Buffy se colocó ante Spike cubriéndolo con su propio, y diminuto, cuerpo y su sombra. Entonces fue cuando pudo soltar el aire que se había estado aguantando sin percatarse de ello.

―Y ahora haz el maldito favor de despertarte― le pidió Buffy con voz cansada, y bastante irritada por haber tenido que hacer aquello para salvarle, una vez más―. Sabes que esto es un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, e incluso has tenido el típico susto que consigue despertarte todo sudado y sin respiración…― Buffy se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Por supuesto que se centró en la segunda parte y dejó la imagen de un sudado, y jadeante, Spike lo más oculto en su mente―. Son los nervios. Vamos, Spike, por favor. Despiértate.

La mirada del vampiro recorrió desde los pies desnudos hasta los ojos brillantes de Buffy. Como siempre, volvió a sorprenderla.

―Me gusta tu ropa.

Aquel cumplido puso aún más nerviosa a Buffy y deseó que, a pesar de las posibles implicaciones que pudiera conllevar, este fuera su sueño, o su pesadilla, para que pudiera despertarse cuanto antes y que se acabara de una vez todo esto.

―Bueno, no me extraña porque todo esto es cosa tuya, Spike― le replicó tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto―. Escenario, vestuario e intérpretes. Por cierto, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

―¿Es qué no lo ves?― se repitió Spike.

Buffy se estaba cansando de aquella situación. No porque no tuviera ni la más remota idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo Spike con esa insistente pregunta si no que tampoco sabía que era lo que iba a hacer ahora mismo. Si quedarse en aquella postura hasta conseguir que Spike se despertase o llevarlo hasta algún sitio en donde estuviera protegido del Sol… o, simplemente, dejar que el Sol lo consumiera.

―No, no lo veo porque no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que se supone que tengo que ver.

Sin ningún tipo de prisas, y moviéndose con gran seguridad, Spike le cogió ambas manos a Buffy, logrando hacerla ruborizar con tan simple acción, y, empezando a levantarse, se las colocó sobre su pecho inerte. Los ojos celestes del vampiro le gritaban pero nadie parecía poder escucharle.

―¿Es qué no lo ves?

Pero, por mucho que se lo preguntara, Buffy no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo Spike. Solamente vio como estaba a punto de salir de la ínfima protección que su cuerpo le estaba ofreciendo para evitar una incineración extrema. Con un bufido de irritación se liberó de aquella tierna presa y cargó sobre los hombros de Spike para volver a clavarle las rodillas al suelo.

_¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho?, ¿por qué le has detenido, Buffy? Así nunca voy a poder salir de aquí._

Mientras Buffy discutía consigo misma, Spike se puso en pie, de un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento que cogió con la guardia baja a Buffy, sin dudarlo. Como si la exposición a la luz del Sol no le fuera a destruir… y, para sorpresa de Buffy, así fue. El Sol lo iluminó pero no le hizo nada más que iluminarlo.

Buffy se quedó perpleja al ver como todos sus esfuerzos para evitar el fin de Spike habían sido innecesarios. Además de que no pudo evitar ensimismarse en la figura del vampiro bajo la luz del Sol. La última vez que pudo haberle visto de esta manera estaba más ocupado luchando por su vida contra él para poder apreciar lo bien que le sentaba estar bajo el Sol.

―… lo sabía…― murmuró entre dientes para si la Slayer―, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía… soy una tonta. Una idiota por haberme preocupado por…

Spike logró silenciarla al cogerla por los hombros como durante aquel otro amanecer, no hace mucho, en el que el vampiro había besado a la Slayer. La ternura de sus manos, la calidez de su mirada… era creíble el pensar que se pudiera atrever a repetir de nuevo aquella acción y besarla nuevamente, ya que era bastante notaria la libertad que Spike tenía para hacer lo que quisiera, a pesar de las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran provocarle.

Buffy se percató de que existía otra manera para despertarse de un sueño.

_¡¡Oh, Good Lord!! Un beso._

―Ni se te ocurra, Spike. Ya tengo completa mi cuota con tus bes…

Fue incapaz de continuar hablando, y ya iban, al ver como el cuerpo de Spike empezaba a humear. Finalmente si que la luz del Sol parecía empezar a resultar efectiva contra el vampiro a pesar de encontrarse en un sueño.

Buffy echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Spike había acercado su rostro hacia ella. Lo hizo de manera instintiva, de protección, pensando que, al final, se había decidido a besarla. ¿Cómo podía haber podido suponer ella que sólo pretendía apoyar su frente contra la suya? Susurrarle a su piel.

Incapaz de apartarse más, sintió como la piel de Spike parecía empezar a hervir cuando liberó a Buffy de su contacto tras intercambiar sus posiciones. Ahora era Spike quien quedó frente a Buffy y de espaldas al precipicio. Ahora era su cuerpo quien ocultaba a Buffy de la luz y la sumía en las tinieblas.

―¿Es qué no lo ves?― repitió por cuarta vez.

Empezó a ser consciente de que no importaría cuantas veces le hiciera aquella pregunta pues seguiría sin saber de qué le estaba hablando, que jamás vería lo que se suponía que debía ver. Cuando el corazón se le atragantó al ver como Spike dio un paso hacia atrás y se dejó caer de espaldas al mar mientras las llamas hicieron su aparición empezándole a cubrir con ellas su cuerpo.

Buffy se abalanzó hacia el borde de tierra con su mano derecha lo más estirada posible para intentar algo imposible: salvar a Spike.

Cuando los ojos de Buffy se asomaron al precipicio sólo pudo ver el cuerpo convertido en una tea llameante de aquel vampiro que tanto dolor le causaba mientras en su cabeza se repetían unas palabras una y otra vez, como un mantra, sin llegar a creérselas.

_Es un sueño._

Para bien o para mal, todo esto terminaría cuando el cuerpo de Spike se convirtiera en polvo y sus restos fueran esparcidos por la costa de la ciudad maldita de Sunnydale.

No fue capaz de moverse, ni apartar la vista de aquel horrible final que la golpeó de lleno. No se trataba del final esperado, la típica incineración de un vampiro causada por la exposición solar.

La explosión la cogió por sorpresa.

Literalmente hablando.

Restos, vísceras y, por supuesto, sangre de Spike bañaron a Buffy como si de una última broma por su parte fuera. Su bautismo personal.

Solamente cuando lo que quedaba del vampiro terminó por ser devorado por el mar, Buffy retrocedió hasta la posición en la que estaba cuando llegó a creer que Spike la iba a besar. Y, sobre eso mismo, parecía que, al final, lo consiguió, en parte por lo menos. En parte porque notaba uno de los restos de Spike en su boca. Buffy no tenía ganas, ni intención, no podía, ni quería, saber de qué se trataba… la lengua sería la demostración de una muy buena puntería… aunque más asqueroso, y típico del cerdo que solía ser Spike, sería lo otr…

Intentando mantener la mente en blanco usó su propia lengua para sacarse aquello de su boca sin atreverse a dedicarle ni una sola mirada.

La unión de la Oscuridad y la Luz daba como resultado un baño de Sangre.

No sólo su inmaculado vestido blanco estaba cubierto de sangre si no que, ella misma, iba calada hasta los huesos. Peor que en la peor pesadilla de Carrie.

Era incapaz de saber si estaba llorando, ¿por la muerte de Spike?, o si era la sangre de Spike deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Alzando su mano derecha ante ella vio, enredado entre su dedo anular y corazón, el nervio óptico de uno de aquellos ojos celestes que poseía el vampiro. Derecho o izquierdo imposible de saberlo pero, por alguna razón, tenía la certeza que era el izquierdo.

En su mente recordó la primera vez que los había visto.

_¿Es qué no lo ves?_

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 29: Time has come today.**

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Me parece que nunca es bueno el que Buffy sueñe o que esté en el sueño de otro, para el caso siempre es lo mismo. Pero aquí todo fue demasiado explícito y sin dejar mucho para la interpretación.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados a:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Willing Slave.**

**Hermosura Apocalíptica.**

**Catacroker.**

Dar la bienvenida, y agradecimientos, a **Catacroker** por acercarse hasta este fic.

Esperando a que muchos otros también decidan pasar para dejar sus pensamientos sobre la historia y sus opiniones en forma de **REVIEW**.

Nos leemos.^^


	30. Chapter 29

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 29: Time has come today.**

La noche era perfecta en toda su composición. Desde el agradable clima que alentaba a la gente a salir más de lo acostumbrado, o prudente en Sunnydale, hasta al olor que les envolvía como una tentadora incitación para cenar. Pero, para Spike, todo se torció desde que aterrizó con sus huesos en el césped de las Summers. Cuando se volvió a repetir aquel suceso, degradante situación, en el que sus pulmones, ajenos a su condición de vampiro, insistían, una y otra vez, en volver a sus antiguas costumbres. Y, a pesar de que lo sentía venir, pensaba, o deseaba equivocarse como nunca antes, que aquello no podía empeorar.

Por supuesto que, siendo algo pensado por él, lo hizo.

Empezó como no podía ser de otra manera que de manera intermitente, lo que se traducía a un desgarrador dolor que le recorría todo su cuerpo, todos sus órganos, pero que, a diferencia de sus pulmones, que se tomaron su tiempo en prepararle para asumir su regreso a la vida, su corazón no se mostró tan comprensivo, como si quisiera terminar de realizar el mismo trabajo hecho por los pulmones en una sola noche.

Esta misma noche.

Los lapsus de tiempo en el que su corazón volvía a detenerse fueron menguando hasta que, al final, dejaron de existir durante horas enteras que llegaron a hacerle creer a Spike que, después de ciento veintiún años volvía a vivir.

Ciento veintiún años que ahora mismo parecieron pasar por delante de sus ojos en un…

Suspiro.

… o en un…

Latido.

Un sonido que trató de silenciar en todo lo que le fuera posible que no le hacía más que recordar un tiempo pasado y superado, para bien, que debía quedarse muerto. Para ello buscó grandes masas de personas para que pudieran ocultarle ese sonido no querido, su vergüenza. Calles abarrotadas resultaban tan infructuosas como también lo hacían locales como el Bronze.

Era inútil y Spike lo sabía. No podía esconder aquel sonido de su corazón porque era algo que reverberaba por todo su cuerpo. La única manera de apagarlo sería arrancándoselo del pecho o eliminando todo su cuerpo. De una u otra manera el resultado era el mismo. Su final.

Lo peor de todo esto era que, a su pesar, Spike empezaba a sentir como una especie de melodía que le dictaban los latidos de su corazón y que, por mucho que lo intentase, se le estaba introduciendo en la cabeza. Aunque por culpa de sus sentidos vampíricos también era capaz de escuchar los latidos de los que le rodeaban y empezó a mezclarlos con el suyo propio creando una locura de composición musical.

Spike decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ocultarse en la parte más profunda de su cripta en donde el silencio reinante del cementerio solo podría escuchar como empezaba a perder la poca vida y dignidad que le quedaba. Porque no le apetecía volver a sumergirse en el mar. Aparte de inútil no le gustaba el quedar empapado de aquella manera.

A su mente le vinieron las letras que había escrito Poe y que tanto paralelismo habían terminado por tener con su propia vida.

Vida.

El sonido de aquel corazón latiente tras la muerte de su portador solamente podía acabar por llevarle a un final que parecía haberse convertido en el futuro predestinado por haber sido sired por alguien como Drusilla.

La Locura.

__________

_Es una locura._

Buffy se encontraba en su cama con su cuerpo medio destapado, su mano derecha sobre su rostro y sus ojos perdidos en una imagen que solamente existía en su mente pero que no parecía querer abandonarla. Su boca era una mueca de miedo junto a tristeza y repulsión que parecía a punto de resquebrajarle cada uno de sus músculos faciales mientras su respiración, agitada y nerviosa, temblaba por la fuerte impresión que se le grabó en sueños… en su Sueño.

Una voz familiar la instaba a que se calmase y recuperase el control asumido por su subconsciente pero que no le sonaba que fuera la voz correcta a escuchar en el lugar en donde se encontraba.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo Willow en su casa? Aunque, tras su voz, también podía escuchar varias más que también se encontraban fuera de lugar.

Erró nuevamente.

Al comprobar que Buffy se había despertado, finalmente, por completo, decidió que ya era hora de que los que sobraban aquí volvieran a sus propios cuartos. Pidiendo disculpas y dando las gracias a los que se las había que dar por merecerlas, Willow logró desalojar el dormitorio de Buffy.

Había sido una sorpresa para Willow cuando varios estudiantes, los que compartían los dormitorios contiguos al de Buffy, la fueron a buscar para avisarle de que algo le estaba sucediendo a su amiga. Ya había sido una sorpresa el que Buffy se encontrase en los dormitorios de la Universidad pero más el que supieran donde localizarla.

El dormitorio de Tara.

¿Tan obvia era su relación con Tara?

Willow volvió al lado de una mucho-más-calmada Buffy.

―¿Mejor? se interesó Will―. Por favor dime que lo estás, Buffy.

Podía ver la preocupación de su amiga a través de los dedos de su mano que seguía en la misma posición ante su rostro. Una postura que no le era desconocida para Buffy porque había estado de esta misma manera apenas unos segundos antes.

Como en el sueño… pero sin el ojo enredado entre sus dedos.

―¿Cómo llegué…?― no pudo acabar la pregunta porque muchas otras se le acumulaban en la punta de la lengua―. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Lo último,… lo último que recuerdo era que me había tumbado en mi cama. En casa. Creo que Dawn dijo algo sobre Riley pero no estoy muy segura de ello… espera, creo que había llamado y… si, llamó y estuve hablando con él… ¿hasta dormirme?

―Nunca pensé que Riley pudiera ser tan aburrido― quiso animar Willow.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de manera casi imperceptible pero que puso en alerta a Buffy pero sin que llegara a mostrar ninguna intención para que su mano derecha abandonase aquella postura en la que se le había quedado. Rígida e inmóvil.

―… ¿quién…?

Buffy solamente tuvo fuerzas, y ganas, de decir una sola palabra. A diferencia de ella, el rostro de Willow era un bálsamo de calma.

―Tranquila, Buffy. Debe ser Tara que fue a buscarte un calmante― sin mirar hacia la puerta le dio permiso para que, su amor, pudiera entrar en el dormitorio. Algo que le gustaría hacer en otro dormitorio―. Tara, puedes pasar.

Tras la puerta surgió el rostro sereno de Tara que siempre parecía estar cubierto por una máscara de timidez. Llevaba ya varios meses tratando de acercarse al círculo de amigos de Willow pero los veía unidos de tal manera que se sentía una intrusa al querer formar parte de él. Por eso mismo se mantuvo tras Willow para poder sentirse algo más cómoda ante la presencia de Buffy.

―El… el calmante― le dijo a Willow mientras le pasaba la pastilla.

―Gracias, Tara.

Las palabras eran recibidas con un gran agradecimiento, el ligero contacto con su piel al rozarse los dedos una recompensa sublime.

Amor.

―Tómatelo, Buffy. Te sentirás mucho mejor.

Una posibilidad bastante remota si alguien le preguntase a Buffy y si ella pudiera tener las fuerzas para construir una respuesta en palabras.

―Si no es para caballos no estoy muy segura de que llegue a sentirla― Buffy vio como sus palabras no hacían si no preocupar un poco más a la pareja―. Es broma. ¿Veis?, no debo estar tan mal si puedo llegar a bromear.

La mirada de Willow pasó del rostro sonriente, temblorosa sonrisa, de Buffy para posarse en su mano derecha que seguía allí levantada.

―¿Y por qué no bajas la mano, Buffy? Te aseguro que no pienso hacerte nada malo― bromeó Willow sin mucho humor.

Buffy miró para su mano y como se iba cerrando poco a poco hasta formar un puño al que se le llegaron a blanquear los nudillos durante los segundos en que los apretó con fuerza. Relajándose colocó la mano sobre su regazo.

―Algo nuevo sobre Spike.

Aquello resultó ser una revelación para Willow y Tara pero decidieron eludir el posible significado para centrarse solamente en lo que les estaba pidiendo. No obstante tenían noticias para darle, lo malo era que no se trataban de buenas noticias.

―Nada― Willow no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver como su respuesta pareció preocupar a Buffy. Sabía que quería ayudar a Spike, incluso ella quería hacerlo a pesar de que el vampiro la hubiera amenazado en el pasado, pero le parecía bastante sorprendente eso mismo viniendo de Buffy. No obstante ella era la Slayer y él, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un vampiro―. Tal vez es que no hay nada que poder encontrar al respecto porque no existe ninguna respuesta para lo que le está sucediendo a Spike. O que, aunque si la haya, no sabemos donde poder buscarla al no comprender lo que le está sucediendo en su totalidad. No sé, algo así como que la gente no comprendía la gravedad hasta que a Newton le golpeó una manzana en la cabeza y se inspiró en dar con la respuesta. Yo no encontré mi manzana y me parece que no la hay. Lo siento.

Buffy se levantó de la cama y se puso a caminar por la habitación totalmente nerviosa como si fuera una bestia salvaje enjaulada. ¿Cómo un vampiro con un chip en la cabeza? Sentía que si no encontraba esa respuesta ella sería quien acabara explotando.

―Deberías calmarte, Buffy― le pidió Willow tratando de que se tranquilizara.

―No puedo. Siento, siento como el tiempo se está agotando y muy pronto no habrá nada que pueda hacer salvo…

Se vio incapaz de continuar mientras agitaba la cabeza negando ese final que se le había grabado a fuego en su mente. No estaba muy segura si podría llegar a olvidar el cuerpo en llamas de Spike explotando ante su atónita mirada.

―¿Qué sucede, Buffy?― le preguntó Willow sospechando la respuesta―. ¿Has tenido algún tipo de sueño?, ¿un sueño premonitorio?

El recuerdo regresó con terrible violencia a la mente de Buffy consiguiendo detener su nervioso caminar en seco. Congelada en el tiempo para la posteridad sentía como le empezaba a faltar el aliento. Una sonrisa sin gracia le dio el último toque de locura que le faltaba. No podía ser de otra manera, cuando Spike volvía a recuperar el suyo, ella sentía como le faltaba su propio aliento.

Las palabras surgieron como un débil resuello agotado de sus pulmones. Cada paso dado durante su sueño. Cada palabra surgida de su boca para tapar el no saber de lo que sucedía. Cada acción hecha para con el otro. Buffy intentando salvar a Spike de la luz del Sol y él apartándola para que su final no llegara a afectarla.

Inútil en ambos casos.

Los restos, sangre y vísceras que habían acabado por salpicar a Buffy, con aquel ojo, de un azul más claro que el cielo limpio de oscuridad que tenían sobre ellos, entrelazado en los dedos de su mano.

―Y me repitió durante cinco… no, cuatro veces la misma pregunta: "¿es qué no lo ves?"― Buffy miró a las dos chicas que no perdían detalle de sus palabras―. Y no sé a lo que se podía estar refiriendo con ella porque soy incapaz de ver algo en toda esta locura.

―¿Podría ser que Spike supiera a lo que se estaba refiriendo?― preguntó Willow tratando de encontrar alguna salida a toda esta situación.

Tara se mostró desconcertada ante aquella pregunta.

―No lo entiendo. Si el sueño es de Buffy, entonces, ¿cómo podría Spike saber algo sobre él?

Manteniendo la cabeza baja, oculta en más de un sentido, Buffy ofreció una parte de su intimidad.

―Tal vez también fuera su sueño. Ya me había pasado una vez con Angel… pero, si Spike supiera algo, ya nos lo habría dicho. Él es el primero en querer solucionar toda esta crisis personal suya.

―¿Y si no lo sabe?

Las palabras de Willow podían ser igual de ciertas que las demás pues, con aquel chip en la cabeza de Spike, nadie sabía como le podría estar afectando y a cuantos niveles diferentes.

Levantando la mano, como si estuviera en una clase, Tara pidió permiso para una intervención que, a diferencia de la anterior, era mucho más seria, importante y, sobre todo, difícil de ser contestada. Tanto como la respuesta que han estado buscando hasta ahora.

―Si al final la culpa es del chip, ¿qué harás entonces?..., ¿si lo quitarías?

Quitarle el chip era traer de vuelta a un peligroso enemigo pero sabía que dejándoselo era condenarlo a algo igual de terrible para Spike. ¿Qué era lo correcta para hacer?, ¿cuál era la forma correcta de actuar?

Lo peor de todo era que, sin respuestas, incluso habría que tratar de quitarle el chip por si acaso fuera el culpable de los cambios que estaba sufriendo Spike. Pero, si no lo fuera, entonces, habría liberado un terrible Mal en el Mundo.

_No sé qué es lo que debo hacer, ni a quién debo hacer caso._

__________

Cada hora que pasaba se convertía en un nuevo día que no hacía más que acercar la fecha de inauguración de la tienda de magia de Giles: la "Magic Box". De ahí que cada mano prestada era una ayuda siempre agradecida con palabras y con doughtnuts que traía Xander con gran entusiasmo. Nunca se decía que no a unos cuantos doughtnuts gratis.

También servía para poder abstraerse de los problemas propios, lo cual, para Buffy, agradecía plenamente ya que le alejaba, todo lo posible, de su mente a cierto vampiro que poblaba sus pensamientos más tiempo de lo que resultaba sano.

Toda la noche en vela tratando de averiguar que era lo correcto a hacer pero solamente pudo averiguar que, aunque tuviera todo el tiempo del Mundo, no se veía capaz de obtener una respuesta que la satisficiera. Por ello, y aunque no le gustaba para nada la sola idea, debía rendirse a la evidencia y hacer caso a lo que Xander le había dicho una vez lo cual, parafraseándole, era algo así como: "Vampiro. Slayer. La Slayer mata al vampiro".

Simple y directo.

Además de que el propio Spike también había buscado esto mismo la mañana en que había ido hasta su cripta para, teóricamente, acabar con él. La mañana en que Spike la había besado.

Lamentablemente no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo tratar de ayudarle una vez pase lo que deba de pasarle. En esta ocasión habrá que lamentar en vez de prevenir. Por suerte que Buffy no era de esas que hacen caso a los dichos populares. Se le antojaban familiares de las profecías y estas no han hecho nada más que traerle dolor a su vida.

El local estaba de regalo con la excepción de una última limpieza a fondo y el terminar el etiquetado de algunos productos que no debían ser expuestos hasta el último momento. No se sabía muy bien si por su peligrosidad o porque podrían estropearse rápidamente una vez expuestos. La verdad era que ciertos productos no podían llevar el precio tanto por razones físicas como algunas metafísicas. Lo que eso pudiera significar realmente se le escapaba a la mente dispersa de Buffy.

A excepción de Tara, el grupo estaba al completo aunque Anya más que ayudar estaba dedicando toda su atención a relatar aspectos de su vida pasada como demonio vengador a Giles para que también le escribiera un diario propio basada en su extensa vida. En esta ocasión aprovechaba varios de los productos expuestos para enlazarlos con sus historias, no muy recomendables a menores. Tanto por la violencia como por el sexo que incluían.

**Anyanka. La Venganza.**

―Con semejante título la gente creerá que se trata de tu secuela, Ahn― le explicó Xander como experto en la materia.

Por supuesto que Anya no podía estar más en desacuerdo con ello pero eso era algo de lo más habitual en la pareja. En cualquier pareja.

Discusión. Confrontación.

Reconciliación. Amor.

La mente de Buffy no hizo si no traerle a su presente como de bien se acoplaba su vida junto a Spike al tratamiento que se le pudiera poner al verlos como una pareja. Bueno, salvo por la última parte.

_Porque no hay nada más lejos de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro que Amor._

Todo estaba en paz. Alguno podría decir que demasiado en paz pero no querían gafar el momento actual. Giles verificando la lista de precios con los colocados en los productos, para asegurarse de haberlos puesto correctamente, junto al incremento correcto para poder ganar unos dólares extras sin parecer un embaucador. Todo ello mientras trataba de ignorar los comentarios de Anya lo mejor posible sin tener que llegar a amordazarla, atarla y encerrarla en la parte posterior de la tienda; Willow se aseguraba de que todo objeto potencial de peligro estuviera inaccesible para la clientela habitual ya que no se quería que los que vienen a comprar salgan con alguna parte menos de sus cuerpos o, peor aún, con alguna de más. Además de que había que tener cuidado con que clase de productos colocaban juntos, o cerca, para que no hubiera ningún tipo de mala reacción. A pesar de que, desde que se pusieron en sus lugares no pasó nada malo, nunca está de más el ser precavido; Xander, una vez acabada su gran, y remunerada, aportación en la redecoración y construcción de gran parte de la tienda, le tocaba la ingente tarea de tener que pasar la escoba por el piso, de la fregona ni hablar porque se había negado en redondo.

Buffy aportaba su gran dosis de entusiasmo con su presencia ya que, en realidad, se paseaba por la tienda tratando de aparentar ocupada y productiva pero solamente siendo testimonial. Hasta que no podía más y se sentaba a la mesa y dejaba descansar su cabeza que la aturdía con tantos pensamientos sobre el Destino que le deparaba a Spike aquellos cambios. Simplemente era que no quería estar sola por si acaso Spike decidiera buscarla en busca de su respuesta y, por lo tanto, ¿qué mejor sitio que rodeada de sus amigos y en una tienda de magia para mantener alejado a un vampiro?

Alguno pensaría que sería suficiente con ser la Slayer pero eso no resultaba con alguien como Spike al que se le denominaba Slayer de Slayers, precisamente no por su cariño a estas.

Fue inesperado. Como suele ocurrir con este tipo de situaciones.

¿Por qué, demasiadas veces para su gusto, era incapaz de saber de él?

Atravesó la puerta del sótano de golpe, sin miedo a alguna astilla aventurera que pudiera decidir ir de viaje a su corazón, provocando la alarma entre cuatro de los presentes. Y no, no se trataba de ninguna metáfora o exageración. Atravesó la puerta como si fuera de papel o un jugador profesional saliendo al campo de juego. Su ímpetu le hizo chocar contra una estantería y tirar con parte de lo expuesto en ella. Lo bueno era que no se trataba de nada líquido o frágil. Lo que no quitaba que pudiera dañarse igualmente.

Era obvio para cualquiera que pudiera prestar atención a las acciones del vampiro que buscaba a alguien y que no lo hacía siguiendo a su vista, cuyos ojos desorbitados bailaban en sus cuencas, y tampoco lo hacía con su olfato, como tampoco estaba el oído inmerso como estaba en si mismo.

No.

Era puro instinto quien guiaba los pasos de Spike y lo llevaba hacia la Slayer, hacia donde le aguardaba Buffy antes incluso de que su cuerpo se girase hacia ella.

Sus ojos, que aún mantenían su color azul, se clavaron en los de la Slayer y todo a su alrededor dejó de existir para él, para ella. Para ambos. Vampiro y Slayer.

Antes de que supieran lo que estaba pasando, entre gritos y convulsiones, la mano de Spike se cerró sobre el cuello de Buffy.

_Tan frágil._

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 30: El último aliento.**

* * *

Fin de otro capítulo y acercándose al final… aunque es lógico porque cada vez que la historia avanza es lo que ocurre sin remedio ya que el final no puede avanzar más de donde se encuentra.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Spike? ¿Cómo es que no encuentran ninguna respuesta? Hey, a mí no me miren que no es que sepa todas las respuestas… ¿a esto es lo que se le llama un fallo en la historia? -.-U hehehehehe un poco de confianza que todo tendrá su respuesta… es más, puedo asegurar que la respuesta ya salió si no me equivoco y dudo que lo haga.

Siempre hay más de lo que puede llegar a leerse de una vez.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados a:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Willing Slave.**

**Catacroker.**

**Moonligh5:** Muchas gracias. Trato de ser lo más fiel posible, aunque con ciertas libertades para mostrar lo que en verdad se esconde bajo sus, muchas veces, no tan sutiles, interactuaciones entre Spike y Buffy. Gracias por leer.

Gracias a todos y bienvenido **Moonligh5 **y esperando a que muchos otros lectores también decidan pasar para dejar sus pensamientos sobre la historia y sus opiniones en forma de **REVIEW** o, simplemente, para hacerme ver que mis palabras están llegando a otra gente.

Nos leemos.^^


	31. Chapter 30

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 30: El último aliento.**

Todos se quedaron sin poder moverse al contemplar una escena totalmente inesperada, por tantos motivos válidos, como era el que Spike estuviera a punto de partirle el cuello a Buffy, a la Slayer, y que lo hiciera ante todos sus amigos.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, y sin pararse a pensar el motivo por el que Buffy, aparentemente, no se defendía, Giles y Xander reaccionaron finalmente yendo en ayuda de ella. Realmente les parecía muy extraño el hecho de que no se defendiera y que dejase a Spike, de todos los posibles, la pudiera agredir, a pesar del dolor que el chip le estaba, visiblemente para cualquiera, causando al vampiro.

―Esperad― intervino Willow interponiéndose ante los dos salvadores. La mirada de Willow buscaba cierta comprensión pero, si no la encontraba, no tendría problema alguno en usar su rostro de determinación contra el que nadie podía ganar―. Buffy puede ocuparse de esto ella sola.

―Pe-Pero…― Xander tartamudeaba pasando su mirada de Willow a Buffy mostrando encontrarse más confuso de lo que era habitual en él―, Buffy… y, y Spike…

Giles, en cambio, se dio cuenta de que Willow era consciente de los motivos por los que Buffy permitía la acción de Spike e, incluso, el por qué de las acciones del vampiro. Lo que dejaba clara una cosa: le habían estado ocultando cosas.

―Prometiste ayudarme― la voz de Spike surgía a través del dolor que el chip le estaba produciendo por culpa de estar haciendo algo que estaba en su naturaleza, el dañar a la Slayer. A pesar de ello, bajo el dolor, podía notarse la rabia que poseía―. Hazlo ya. Ahora mismo.

Rabia. Cierto, era algo que podía verse pero que, en realidad, solamente se trataba de una primera capa, la más superficial de todas. Tras ella existía una gran variedad de sentimientos, algunos encontrados, más profundos e intensos.

Angustia.

Miedo.

Todo ello podía verlo Buffy en aquellos ojos que se le mostraban ante ella pero había algo más que los llenaba.

Decepción.

La presa, en contra de lo que podía llegar a pensarse, se iba haciendo más y más fuerte en torno al cuello de la Slayer. No tardaría en resultar fatal y, por eso mismo, esto debía cesar de inmediato.

La voz de Buffy, a pesar de surgir tras una presa semejante, sonó muy clara a oídos de Spike. Tal vez habría preferido el no poder escucharla porque estaba cargada de pena y lástima pero también, tan en el fondo que ninguno era consciente, de un desgarrador dolor que le haría trizas el corazón desgarrándoselo.

―Lo siento, Spike, pero no hay una solución.

Un puñetazo en el pecho del vampiro fue suficiente para que aflojase la presa de su mano en torno al cuello de Buffy, y el doblarse por dicho golpe facilitó a Buffy el poder reducirlo y que cayera al suelo de rodillas.

Ante ella. Como un devoto suplicante.

Spike fue incapaz de controlarse y empezó a toser por culpa del golpe recibido y el telón de esta función cayó finalmente para todos sobre lo que Buffy había estado ocultándoles a la mayoría de sus amigos. Exceptuando a Willow y Tara, aunque esta no estuviera presente y, sin saberlo ni siquiera ellas, también Joyce.

―Bueno, no estaba para nada preocupado. Sabía que SuperBuffy podría con deadboy jr. sin ningún tipo de problema. Aunque ahora habría que ver que hacemos con la puerta que ha destrozado ya que dudo que la pueda pagar, a no ser que alguno de nosotros sea estafado por él para tener que pagarle primero― Xander se fijó en ciertos trozos de la puerta que se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo―. Tal vez podríamos hacer un buen uso de esos trozos para que alguien le rompa el corazón a este Casanova.

―¡Xander!― le recriminó Willow con acusadora mirada incluida.

Ajeno a las palabras de Xander, la atención de Giles se encontraba fija en el vampiro y sin poder creerse lo que estaba presenciando.

―Se está ahogando― dijo Anya, sorprendentemente, con una nota de asombro en su voz―. ¿No debería alguien darle unas palmaditas en la espalda u ofrecerle un vaso de agua?

―Eso no es posible, Ahn, porque Spike es un vampiro y estos no tienen aliento que perd…― entonces se fijó en un detalle esclarecedor―, ¿está levantando polvo con su aliento?

Xander se quedó sin palabras, algo raro en él.

―Bueno, eso es porque no te has esmerado mucho pasando la escoba, Xander― le increpó Anya.

Todo este ruido, el dialogo entre esos dos, estaba alterando a Giles pero no lo suficiente para que evitar el pensar que Buffy le pudiera haber ocultado, una vez más, después del asunto de Riley, Walsh y la Iniciativa, de algo con tanta importancia pero, una vez más, se lo contó a Willow y, sin duda, también Tara lo sabría.

―Callaos los dos― les ordenó Giles.

Estos, a pesar de que lo hicieron, no pararon de seguir protestando entre ellos con algunos movimientos de sus cejas cuyo significado se perdía muy pronto.

Recuperándose, lo mejor que podía en este caso, Spike se puso en pie con lentos movimientos y con su mirada matando con todo su ser a Buffy. Ella le había prometido ayudarle y le falló; tras todo el Mal que había hecho en el pasado era obvio que acabaría haciéndolo pero, tras ayudarla en los últimos tiempos, solamente había sido capaz de intentarlo, no de lograrlo.

Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién era él después de todo salvo un vampiro más?

¿Por qué ayudar a quién intentó matarte en más de una ocasión?

Spike se percató de que ella lo sabía. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Tal vez fue por el puñetazo que le propinó o, en realidad, había sido su culpa, como pasa la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando la agarró por el cuello. En realidad daba igual el cómo pues estaba claro que Buffy se había percatado de todo y eso quería decir que había llegado el Fin.

La hora del adiós.

_Ahora mismo me vendría muy bien un Bloody fag._

Sin decir una sola palabra más se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba a la calle. Cada paso que daba iba acompañado por las miradas, la mayoría confusas y otras curiosas, de los presentes que observaban, como hipnotizados, a un vampiro que respiraba. Por eso se les podría perdonar el no darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder pues era algo tan difícil de asimilar que era bastante lógica aquella parálisis. Por lo menos en los que desconocían el estado del vampiro.

El sonido de la campanilla al abrirse la puerta fue lo que los sacó de aquel trance. Buffy se movió todo lo rápido que le permitió el hecho de ser la Slayer, cuando la puerta dejó paso a la luz del día que cayó sobre el vampiro al que le empezó a devorar su cuerpo. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían cuando el brazo de Spike prendió fuego amenazando a extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo dispuesto a convertirle en una pira de fuego.

Sin ningún tipo de miramiento Buffy agarró a Spike por los hombros devolviéndolo al interior de la "Magic Box" con tan mala suerte, o buena dependiendo de lo que se le podría pasar por la cabeza al espectador, de que se cayó sobre el brazo en llamas y a punto estuvo de quemarse el rostro si no se hubiera revuelto por el golpe.

Ahora había dos posibilidades: que Spike pudiera llegar a apagar el fuego de su brazo con su cuerpo o, en el peor de los casos, que su cuerpo también se prendiera fuego.

La atención de Giles, y el resto, pasó del vampiro a Buffy que se disponía a coger el mantel de una mesa, sobre la que habían expuestos un montón de talismanes, tónicos y toda clase de material mágico bastante frágil. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, el truco del mantel, salió a la perfección dejando todo lo expuesto intacto en su lugar sobre la mesa.

―Podría hacer eso de vez en cuando para animar a los clientes― le comentó Anya a un Giles que no la escuchaba en absoluto.

Buffy se arrojó sobre Spike para poder apagarle el brazo, por lo que tuvo que girarlo y ponerlo boca arriba. Ni por un momento se atrevió a que sus miradas pudieran llegar a cruzarse por lo que mantuvo baja la suya dirigida al brazo ardiente de Spike. Todo eran golpes y movimientos de cuerpos rozándose y frotándose entre ellos.

―… hey, Xander… ¿sabes lo que me gustaría hacer ahora?― le preguntó Anya con una mirada ardiente de deseo.

Ni que decir que a Xander no le agradaba saber que, una vez más, a Anya le apetecía sexo tras ver a Spike aunque, en este caso, revolcándose, de manera nada sexual, a pesar de todo, junto a Buffy.

―Ahora no, Ahn― le susurró Xander aunque, por el tono de su voz, estaba claro que la idea no le era muy indiferente.

Fue entonces cuando Buffy, como si de pronto hubiera sido ella quien se hubiera prendido como una antorcha, se puso en pie de golpe y se alejó varios pasos de Spike de forma instintiva. Intentó decir algo pero no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Por suerte para estos momentos estaba Xander para ahorrarle la molestia.

―¿Y ahora qué es lo que pasa?

Ella le había tocado, no en el sentido bíblico de la palabra, por supuesto. Pero con toda aquella agitación y movimientos le había tocado llegando a darse de cuenta de todo. Ahora no había ninguna duda, ya no eran solamente suposiciones sobre el futuro, sobre el qué pasará. No más sospechas. La realidad siempre era mucho más dura.

Más cruel.

En silencio se puso en pie mientras el mantel humeante se le deslizaba de su cuerpo. Había actuado imprudentemente y a punto estuvo de cometer una irreparable estupidez.

Solamente fue capaz de acercarse pero manteniendo una distancia personal con Spike que se sacudía el polvo de él. Tampoco es que fuera a mejorar mucho más su apariencia pero tampoco la empeoraría.

―¿Desde cuándo?― le preguntó Buffy como si solamente estuvieran ellos dos a solas en la "Magic Box" y, en cierto sentido, para ellos así era.

No solamente era tristeza lo que mostraban sus ojos. Estaba roto.

Destrozado por completo.

―Mientras contemplaba las estrellas que hay en el firmamento sobre tu casa, Slayer. Qué quieres que te diga, ventajas de ser un vampiro― añadió ante la mirada de Buffy. Por supuesto que no estaba sorprendida por el tema de las estrellas si no por lo de siempre entre ellos dos.

Porque aquello volvía a ser una sorpresa para Buffy, porque, a pesar de haberlo arrojado por la ventana de su cuarto, por un buen y justificado motivo para ello, se suponía que al estar investigando para él acerca de lo que le estaba sucediendo, datos tan importantes deberían ser de su incumbencia.

―¿Y por qué no me lo fuiste a decir?― se podía sentir que estaba molesta por su actitud―. ¿Cómo puedes venir entonces ahora a pedirme explicaciones?

Spike negó levemente con la cabeza.

―Toda la noche… y no se ha detenido. No sabes lo doloroso que es.

Willow no pudo evitar un suspiro ahogado aunque trató de ocultarlo tapándose la boca. Asombro. Pena. ¿Cómo poder saberlo?

Xander no tenía ni idea de lo que poder decir mientras que Anya tampoco es que estuviera muy interesada en el tema pero, para no parecer menos que el resto, trataba de poner la misma cara de asombro que la de los demás. Por supuesto que, al ser forzada, se le notaba a distancia. En cambio, Giles, acumulaba toda la información para tratar intentar hacerse a una idea global de por qué algo así de importante le había sido ocultado por su propia Slayer, y qué era lo que debía hacer ahora al respecto.

Dándole la espalda se dirigió hacia los restos de la puerta para regresar al sótano y poder volver al alcantarillado.

―¿Adónde vas ahora?― le preguntó Buffy inquieta por lo que podría llegar a hacerse Spike. Después de ver como por muy poco se convierte en una pira llameante tenía, a su pesar, ciertos reparos para dejarlo ir por su cuenta.

―A mi cripta, Slayer. En donde deben estar los muertos― la voz de Spike carecía de su fuerza habitual. Semejaba… vacía.

Dicho esto, y sin que Buffy moviera un dedo para impedírselo, desapareció de la vista de los presentes, al bajar al sótano, dejando tras de si un silencio… sepulcral.

―Si hubiera tenido mis poderes lo habría visto venir― dijo Anya melancólicamente.

―¿Ver qué?― preguntó Xander buscando que alguno le respondiera ya que no se enteraba de lo que había sucedido en realidad―. ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado? Y, por supuesto, ¿qué diablos le ha pasado a Spike?

Una mirada importa más que cualquier palabra o discurso que alguien pueda decirte pero lo que veía Giles en los ojos de Buffy no sería capaz de expresarlo con ninguna de las palabras que conocía en ninguno de los idiomas que podía manejar. Y , por encima de todo ello, estaba seguro de que ni ella sería capaz de ofrecerle una respuesta real sobre todo ello.

―Bueno, espero que ahora que se ha descubierto la trama de la acción alguien podría hacer el favor de explicarme el argumento de los dos primeros actos para saber cómo hemos llegado hasta este punto.

Una complicada manera para pedir explicaciones por parte de Giles. Uno pensaría que con el tiempo que ha pasado junto a Xander se le habría pegado su manera de simplificar las cuestiones importantes reduciéndolas a unas pocas palabras.

―Seguro que si, G-man, pero yo quisiera saber cómo es que Spike puede respirar.

Tenían razón y, finalmente, derecho a saberlo, era el tiempo de las explicaciones pero Buffy no se veía tratando el tema ella misma. No cuando había algo en el aire que parecía cubrirle la cabeza aturdiéndola e intentando confundirla, marearla o todo al mismo tiempo. No podía dejar irse a Spike de esta manera.

Un gesto con la mirada hacia Willow y supo que tenía vía libre para ir tras Spike.

¿Por qué?

―Eso es, Buffy. Ve a ofrecerle a Spike un poco de sexo por compasión― asintió de acuerdo Anya―. Que lo último que tenga de este Mundo antes de que todo cambie sean unos buenos orgasmos.

No exactamente lo que tenía en mente Buffy.

―¿De qué hablas, Ahn?― Xander nunca podría acostumbrarse a las frases que incluyeran las palabras: **sexo**, **orgasmos**, **Spike** y, sobre todo, **Buffy** todas juntas―. Buffy nunca haría algo así y menos con Spike. Por mucho que lo intentes vender como un Dios del Sexo.

―Hey, yo nunca dije… bueno, pero si que le cuadra perfectamente esa definición.

La verdad era que, tal vez era porque _no lo veía_. Fuera lo que fuera lo que se suponía que debía tener que ver Buffy, y que no lo hacía, sabía que debía de tratarse del quid de la cuestión. La clave de todo el misterio acerca de los extraños cambios que estaba sufriendo Spike. La piedra angular del misterio que reside en el estado actual de Spike, ¿enfermedad?, ¿curación? Si tan sólo lo supiera serviría de guía para resolverlo.

_No hay solución._

Realmente Buffy se había rendido a los hechos. Resignada a no poder ayudarle ante lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué molestarse a ello? Una vez muerto el perro se acababa la rabia pero, ¿podía ser tan simple en este caso? Podría serlo pero, entonces, ¿por qué era que sus pies la llevaban tras los pasos del vampiro, a seguirlo por las cloacas de la ciudad?

Tal vez ella misma se encontraba infectada de esa _rabia_ y no podía evitarlo.

El intenso olor de aquel lugar le hizo revivir la pelea que mantuvo con Spike bajo el local de Willy´s.

Violenta. Excitante. Vitalizante. Y, sobre todo, inesperada dado el estado actual de Spike con el chip en su cabeza que le impedía ese tipo de confrontaciones físicas con Buffy.

_Si, imprevista._

No sabía cuanto echaba de menos el pelear contra Spike hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de saborear una pequeña muestra aquella mañana. Sabía que estaba mal pero, solamente por volver a tener la oportunidad de pelear contra Spike, no le importaría el quitarle el chip de su cabeza. No el mejor punto en la lista de pros y contras pero era lo que le pedía el cuerpo.

Buffy negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar lo que _le pedía el cuerpo_ cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Spike y que no solamente era por un poco de violencia si no de algo mucho más intenso, aunque seguía teniéndolos a los dos juntos intercambiando algo más que golpes.

¿Lucharían otra vez cuando lo haya alcanzado?

_No, porque yo misma pasé por lo que está pasando ahora él. Además de que se vería venir. Jamás ocurriría en el estado actual de Spike._

Cruciamentum.

No su mejor recuerdo pero si de los peores, si no el peor de todos, mayor que el de su muerte, por el hecho de haber sido traicionada su confianza por aquel más cercano a ella, a quien era.

Y, hablando del diablo, bueno, del vampiro en este caso. Buffy observó como emergía de la oscuridad el cabello blanquecino del vampiro como si brillara con luz propia y lo pudiera utilizar como linterna. Le iba a llamar, más bien a ordenar que se detuviera, cuando observó como empezó a ralentizar su marcha.

_Puede haberse dado cuenta de que estoy aquí. Suele hacerlo en los momentos más inesperados solamente por el hecho de molestarme._

Era muy bueno en eso, tanto en detectarla como en molestarla, no se lo podía negar. Pero no ahora y, si así fuera, al final no parecía que se tratara de lo más apremiante para Spike,

El lento caminar del vampiro agitándose… no, balanceándose, casi como si estuviera totalmente borracho. ¿Podría estarlo? Desde que dejó la "Magic Box" no pasaron ni cinco minutos y Buffy sabía que necesitaría muchísimas botellas para acabar en ese estado en el que parecía estar.

―Oi, Spike, ¿estás borracho?― le gritó Buffy sintiendo como su propia voz no creía en aquellas palabras que se había visto obligada a pronunciar.

Cada paso que daba era un traspié como si el caminar ya no se tratara de un movimiento conocido por el vampiro y lo estuviera aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le estaba pasando, pasó, o intentó alejarlo, a un segundo plano cuando escuchó la voz de Buffy y comprendió que no estaba tan fuera de si para poder llegar a imaginársela allí abajo, en las cloacas, tras sus pasos. Casi como si se preocupase por él.

Lentamente fueron los movimientos de Spike que intentaba dar para poder girarse en busca del rostro que iluminaba la oscuridad que era su propia existencia.

Tan cerca… solamente a un Mundo de distancia… tan lejos.

A pesar de la enorme ausencia de luz o, tal vez, por ese preciso motivo, el rostro del vampiro que vio Buffy excedía, sobradamente, de la palidez cotidiana para parecer más como si llevara muerto…

¿Horas? Pero Buffy pensaba que eso era ridículo y más sabiendo que, en realidad, llevaba muerto desde finales del siglo XIX.

Exacto. Era ridículo pero no en su Mundo. No en un Mundo en el que uno chica de apenas quince años es la Chosen One para una lucha contra los vampiros, demonios y toda fuerza del Mal.

Ella es la Slayer y tenía que pensar primero como tal y no como si fuera una chica normal. No era normal y nunca lo llegaría a ser. Como tampoco lo era Spike. Un vampiro normal, no una chica normal. Daba igual cuanto tiempo pudiera llevar siendo un vampiro pues su corazón y pulmones, junto al resto de su cuerpo, habían vuelto a la vida.

Spike había vuelto a vivir, con lo que realmente significa esa palabra.

Se agarraba con fuerza a su brazo izquierdo casi dolorosamente como si se estuviera aferrando a la vida que había recuperado. Sus pies ya eran incapaces de seguir caminando, solamente podían arrastrarse entre la inmundicia que cubría el suelo.

No existía otra explicación para lo que estaba presenciando Buffy ante sus ojos, doloridos por lo que ve y lo que huele. Increíblemente, Spike estaba sufriendo un ataque al corazón.

Un vampiro sufriendo un infarto. Sería cómico si no fuera porque no le encontraba la gracia por ningún lado. Y Buffy no podía evitar el preguntarse si el dolor que reflejaba su rostro era por ello o porque ella lo estaba presenciando.

Tal vez pensaba que más bajo no podría caer.

Al tercer intento de dar un nuevo paso, Spike cayó al suelo golpeándolo primero con sus rodillas mientras su mano derecha abandonó su presa e intentó cogerse a Buffy para evitar su caída pero, precisamente, fue el hecho de cogerse a ella, de poder tocarla, en cierta manera, la causa de que ha hubiera caído por ella.

Sus pulmones se volvieron inertes con un último lamento. Un golpe de aire.

No busca el perdón, ni siquiera dejar su huella con un impactante anuncio final.

Solamente quiere decir su nombre, _once more with feeling_. Solamente pide eso pero se trata de la petición de un monstruo, de un asesino, ¿por qué se lo iban a otorgar?, ¿qué era lo que había hecho durante el último siglo de su existencia para que fuera merecedor de tal privilegio?

¿Salvar la vida de una chica?

Matar a la Slayer.

Amar a la Slayer. Amar a la chica.

―¡Buff…!

A la distancia que los separaba, solamente fue aire saliendo de un cuerpo sin vida. Nada más.

Y allí estaba ella, Buffy, una chica de diecinueve años a unos días de su vigésimo cumpleaños en uno de los túneles más apestosos de la red de alcantarillado de la ciudad de Sunnydale en compañía del cadáver reciente de una persona que murió hace más de ciento veinte años y que fue sired como vampiro para que, desde hace unos meses, la vida volviera a su cuerpo para, únicamente, caer muerto por un ataque al corazón ante la mirada de su mayor enemiga.

_La persona a la que acudió en busca de ayuda y que no hizo nada para ayudar._

A pesar de la distancia que les separaba pudo observar como la mirada de Spike, aquellos ojos azules, pasó de mirarse su propio pecho a intentar buscar los ojos de la Slayer pero que solamente tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta sus pechos… aunque, conociendo a Spike, tal vez hasta ahí quería llegar.

_… cerdo…_

Silencio. Ni un movimiento por su parte. Solamente podía escuchar el ensordecedor brío de sus latidos desbocados resonando en sus oídos.

―¿Spike?

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Estaba muerto. ¿Cómo iba a poder responderle?

¿Podía ser cierto?

Estaba muerto. Volvió a la vida. Y, ahora, yace muerto ante ella.

―¿Spike?

Nada. No había una mirada como queriendo arrancarle la vida de su cuerpo a jirones. Ni una de sus smirks de maliciosa superioridad y burla que mostraba el control en cada uno de sus encuentros. No se escuchaba como la llamaba Slayer con un tono de voz tan propio de él y tan difícil de entender. No su voz, claro, si no sus intenciones.

Luv, pet, sweetheart… ningún pet-name más saldría de aquellos labios para llamarla e irritarla, en partes iguales a como la hacía sentirse comprendida y especial. No por ser la Slayer si no por ser ella. No podría escuchar nunca más la cruda y cruel verdad de la única persona, un vampiro que la buscaba muerta, que podía ofrecérsela en vez de las medias verdades, más mentiras, que los demás le ofrecen porque piensan que saben lo que es mejor para ella.

¿Cuántas veces había intentado matarla y cuántas veces evitó hacerlo? Por no decir las veces en que la ayudó tanto directa como indirectamente. No por conveniencia, como acostumbraba a hacer si no por… ¿por qué? No tenía la respuesta.

Nada. Silencio.

¿Por qué?

¿Cuál podía ser la causa?

¿Por qué no se moría?, ¿por qué volvió a respirar, a latirle el corazón y que todo su cuerpo lo siguiera?, ¿por qué le pusieron un chip en la cabeza a un vampiro? Y, sobre eso, ¿por qué, de todos los vampiros que se encontraban en Sunnydale, ese vampiro tuvo que ser, precisamente, William 'the Bloody', Spike?

Porque estaba muerto.

La única respuesta que tenía en su poder Buffy no le servía para nada. Solamente era un muerto más en la gigantesca, y creciente, lista de fallecidos en Sunnydale.

_No, no es uno más. Se trata de Spike, por God´s sake, y si algo no es Spike, es uno más._

Pulmones y corazón funcionando de nuevo por algún motivo que se le escapaba a Buffy. Por extensión riñones, hígado y el resto de su cuerpo fue recuperando la vida. Hasta que murió de forma fulminante y, ¿entonces?, ¿por qué no se levanta? Por qué no lo hace si, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un vampiro y, el tener un corazón muerto y pulmones inertes es lo normal en él.

_A no ser que…_

La idea surgió tan de improviso en la mente de Buffy con tal claridad que le parecía inconcebible el no haberse dado de cuenta antes.

_… que la vida hubiera matado al vampiro. Ya no se trata de un vampiro que vuelve a su un-life si no de una persona viva que había muerto._

A Buffy casi se le saltan los ojos de las órbitas al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

_¡¡Una persona viva que ha sufrido una parada cardiorrespiratoria delante de mis bloody narices!!_

Buffy corrió hasta el cuerpo boca abajo de Spike y, agachándose a su lado, le dio la vuelta. Sabía que acababa de caerse al suelo, pues se encontraba presente cuando ocurrió, pero ya había sido capaz de mancharse lo suficiente para animar al estómago de Buffy a darse unas cuantas vueltas. Por suerte ella era la Slayer y esto no la llegaba a incomodar, demasiado, no se inmutaba ante ello… el cuerpo manchado, pero el rostro era otra cosa y por muchos, y variados motivos: higiene, educación,… respeto.

Dejando su cabeza en el suelo, con mucho cuidado, Buffy se puso en pie y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo izquierdo que abrió del todo, sin usar salvo por unas diminutas manchitas de maquillaje, antes de arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo inerte de Spike. Sus movimientos delicados, como a cámara lenta, mientras le limpiaba su rostro le producían una extraña sensación de desasosiego. Parecía y se sentía tan frágil, como si tantos años le fueran a cobrar su deuda de una sola vez… Sentía… Calor… Su cuerpo irradiaba una ligera temperatura templada, que nada tenía que ver con su habitual tacto helado que jamás le abandonaba. Ni siquiera cuando combatían duramente había llegado a sentir el más mínimo atisbo de calor en él, por lo menos este tipo de calor porque… no, no había sentido ningún tipo de calor en Spike.

Solamente sus palabras y acciones podían contener un tipo de ardor. Sin contar sus lascivos comentarios y miradas que podían hacerte derretir cual pez de hielo en un whisky.

Tras una sacudida mecánica del pañuelo lo volvió a guardar en el mismo bolsillo por lo que, una vez más, tuvo que ponerse nuevamente en pie. Una pequeña molestia que conllevaban unos jeans tan ajustados que casi parecían, no una segunda si no, su propia piel, y eso que ya los tenía bien domados y era capaz de respirar profundamente con ellos puestos, y slay vampiros y demonios, por supuesto, pero no se podían llevar más lejos. ¿Milagros en Sunnydale? Ya habían cumplido la cuota.

De rodillas frente al cuerpo inerte de Spike intentó hacer memoria acerca de lo aprendido sobre primeros auxilios en el instituto, curso acompañado por el de defensa personal, la semana de luna llena en la que descubrieron que Oz era un hombre-lobo. Hacía tanto tiempo. Un par de vidas por lo menos… y una de ellas había sido la de Theresa, una de sus compañeras de clase que fue usada por Angelus, personalmente, para enviarle un mensaje.

Angelus. Angel.

Tan diferentes… un alma de diferencia.

Su mirada se posó en Spike. Sentía como su corazón corría desbocado mientras una pregunta se le repetía en su cabeza de manera incesante.

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que le dio el ataque?_

Sabía que debía tranquilizarse para no cometer algún error fatal, por mucho que ya estuviera muerto podía quemar su última oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta con ella y hacer que Spike acabase muerto.

_¡¿Spike muerto?!_

Casi sonaba a chiste malo. Buffy agitó la cabeza vehementemente tratando de aclararse y apartando cualquier pensamiento inútil que la distrajera de su principal acción. Intentar un masaje cardiorrespiratorio y que resultase efectivo.

Mientras los latidos de su propio corazón encontraban un ritmo calmo y pausado, los pasos que debía seguir empezaron a surgir de la niebla de sus recuerdos. Pulmones y corazón. Masaje cardíaco y boca a boca.

Su corazón ya latía relajado a un ritmo de lo más tranquilizador y que proporcionaba cierta confianza en que sus próximos actos fueran realizados de manera correcta y no a través de una histérica.

_Ritmo…_

Una punzada de pánico amenazó con surgir y derribar toda su calma obtenida pero logró sobreponerse al cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos. Unos segundos en los que surgió la imagen de Spike sonriéndole de aquella manera en que la hacía parecer una simple chiquilla y no la Slayer o, al caso, una muchacha de casi veinte años. Claro que, ¿cómo competir contra su siglo de ventaja?

¿Cuál era el ritmo entre la insuflación de aire y el masaje cardíaco? La insuflación era una, eso era algo fácil de recordar incluso para ella, pero cuántas compresiones eran por cada bocanada de aire resultaba un poco más difícil de recordar. Esta no era su manera habitual de salvar el día.

_Tres… cinco… seis…_

Sabía que el número era diferente si la acción la realizaba una o dos personas pero eso no hacía si no complicarle los recuerdos y toda la numerología de la secuencia correcta.

_El tiempo corre mientras estás discutiendo tú sola, Buffy. Y con él lo hace la vida de Spike._

Eso era. Tiempo. El ritmo era por minuto y, si fueran tres compresiones darías veinte insuflaciones y sesenta compresiones. Lo cual serían unas acciones demasiado rápidas.

_Cinco dedos. Cinco compresiones._

Además estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo con todo el problema de tener que recordar algo que debería ser básico. Colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre el esternón y, sobre ella, el talón de su mano izquierda para empezar una serie de compresiones.

_Uno… dos…_

Buffy se detuvo pues no era capaz de notar que el tórax se estuviera comprimiendo. No hacía la fuerza suficiente por temor a que pudiera romperle alguna costilla, como poco; pero con su fuerza podría rompérselas todas con insultante facilidad.

_Es Spike._

Estaba claro que no se iba a romper por hacer un poquito de fuerza si no, con todos los golpes recibidos por cortesía de la Slayer debería tener muchos menos huesos sanos que los que le quedan a Jackie Chan.

Buffy se dispuso a comenzar de nuevo.

_Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… insuflación…_

Al ver la boca de Spike se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Primero debía ser la insuflación de aire y, además, tenía que haberse fijado que no tenía las vías respiratorias obstruidas, para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás. Peor imposible.

_La culpa es suya por se un bloody vampire porque no puedo pensar en él como alguien que necesita respirar………empecemos otra vez pero ahora sin errores, Buffy._

Cogió la cabeza de Spike entre sus manos, manteniendo hacia arriba la mandíbula pero, en vez de fijar su atención en sus labios… en su boca, solamente podía mirar para aquellos ojos azules que no dejaban de atravesarla hasta lograr llegar a su alma. Incluso sin vida lograba ver en ella más de lo que lo hacían los demás. Pero, en esta ocasión, no era como antes, algo había cambiado.

Antes y ahora los ojos pertenecían a un muerto pero, si antes estaban vivos y desafiantes, capaces de desarmarla y hacer que sintiera tal cantidad de emociones y sentimientos como nadie más era capaz de provocarle, muy a su pesar la mayoría de las veces, ahora mismo solamente podía ver un vacío eterno.

Allí no había nadie. Spike se había ido finalmente. Había muerto.

Su boca empezaba a resecarse mientras su estómago se encogía. Incluso notaba como su mirada se volvía acuosa. Debía de tener los sentimientos a flor de piel a causa del estado de su madre, sin contar que desde hace unos días la había llegado la menstruación. Era eso, nada más. No tenía nada que ver un vampiro muerto que no dejaba de mirar para ella.

_¿Qué si no podría ser?_

Con un movimiento, lento y delicado, le cerró los ojos. Su aspecto transmitía una paz tan profunda que parecía ser capaz de serenar cualquier vida agitada y tumultuosa y Buffy no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia de Spike por ello.

―No debí intentar reanimarte, Spike. Te había dicho que no había solución y solamente te habría devuelto a un Mundo desconocid…

Buffy fue interrumpida cuando los ojos de Spike se abrieron de golpe cogiéndola por sorpresa. Claro que, a favor de la Slayer, habría que decir que no gritó por la impresión causada. En cambio hizo fuerza con las rodillas para saltar hacia atrás alejándose de manera instintiva de Spike y, sin poder evitarlo, propinarle una sonora patada en el rostro del vampiro que consiguió hacerlo girar por el suelo.

Spike se puso en pie llevado más por la irritación de lo sucedido que por el dolor o algún tipo de sentimiento de venganza por el golpe recibido por parte de la Slayer.

―¡¡Bloodyhell, Slayer!! ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?― su voz enfadada se tornó suspicaz al intentar tratar de averiguar que era lo que había pasado mientras estuvo ido. Hizo una mueca al tocarse la mandíbula―. No me digas qué te dedicabas a patear mi cadáver, pet.

Buffy se puso en pie molesta por aquella acusación.

―Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?

Aquellos ojos muertos volvían a estar llenos de un brillo especial nuevamente, el mismo que no hacía más que irritarla por verse mucho más vivos que los de mucha gente que conocía.

―Entonces, ¿qué, pet?― Spike alzó una ceja inquisitivamente―, ¿bailabas sobre mi _tumba_? Bueno, sobre mi cuerpo en realidad.

―Solamente ha sido una patada sin ningún tipo de malicia, Spike. Tampoco es para hacer un drama de todo esto. Ni que no tuviera…

Buffy cerró la boca antes de traer la lectura de su diario a relucir porque no le apetecía que Spike hablase sobre lo que ella había escrito en aquellas páginas. No haría si no empeorar una situación, ya de por si, límite.

Spike se fijó en Buffy, no como lo hacía últimamente si no con curiosidad. Tenía las manos manchadas igual que ambas piernas hasta las rodillas. Por un instante una idea le cruzó por la cabeza al vampiro. ¿Acaso podía ser cierto?, Buffy había estado arrodillada a su lado pero, ¿por qué?

_Las manos._

Tenía las manos manchadas. Mirándose para su pecho se encontró, no sin resultar ser una sorpresa para él, con una marca clara de una pequeña mano justo sobre su esternón. La implicación de este descubrimiento totalmente claro.

¡¿Intentó Buffy salvarle la vida?!

Por un momento se quedó paralizado, estupefacto, por aquella revelación y sin saber muy bien cómo debería reaccionar pues no quería quedar en evidencia, a pesar de querer fundirse con su cuerpo y poder besarla hasta quedar sin aire… metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto. No quería matarla, solo amarla.

―¿Qué ha pasado aquí, luv?― preguntó Spike arrastrando sus palabras y poniendo bastante nerviosa a Buffy con aquel apelativo suyo.

Sus ojos claros, como mirar para un cielo despejado, se posaron en las manos de Buffy que, de manera instintiva, se escondieron a su espalda y evitar su escrutinio, para luego mirarse el pecho en donde se encontraba aquella huella perfecta de una mano. Una mano derecha para ser más exactos. Una mano pequeña, delicada pero fuerte.

La mano derecha de Buffy Anne Summers, la Slayer.

―¿Has intentado salvarme la vida, pet?― volvió a formular la pregunta clave Spike aunque, en esta ocasión, para oídos de Buffy.

La verdad era que se trataba de una pregunta que contenía tantos errores como pocas verdades pero, para Spike, solamente importaba el hecho de que la persona que amaba, la más importante en este u otro Mundo, había intentado evitar que muriera. A diferencia de Buffy que no era capaz de asimilar semejante posibilidad, por supuesto. Ella siempre le gustaba vivir en _Denial Land_.

―Claro que no, menuda tontería, ¿yo salvarte la vida?― su tono de pánico no ayudaba en su defensa pero Buffy, como siempre, trataba de no pensar en esas cosas y centrarse en lo que creía importante―. En primer lugar, Spike, tú no estás vivo.

―Ahora no pero, hace un rato, si lo estaba, luv― le aclaró Spike con su insufrible smirk para irritación de Buffy.

Era visible que Buffy estaba pasando por un momento de lo más vergonzoso del que deseaba… ¡No, nada de desear!, del que quería salir cuanto antes. Lo necesitaba… el salir de aquí, no a Spike.

Mientras tanto, dicho vampiro se cogió de la camiseta mostrando la huella de Buffy impresa en ella como si fuera suficiente acusación con ello.

―Eso, bueno,… eso tiene una explicación muy sencilla― pero que le costaba encontrar mientras la voz de Buffy, nerviosa y atropellada, no le aportaba ningún tipo de la seguridad que buscaba mientras esa mágica explicación tardaba en venir en su ayuda―, y aunque no quiero admitirlo… y mucho menos ante ti, Spike, es que…― la sonrisa divertida en el rostro del vampiro era como una sucesión de apuñaladas en el sentido común de Buffy―, me tropecé.

La sonrisa se esfumó.

―Te tropezaste― repitió mecánicamente el vampiro.

―Si, me tropecé― toda la historia surgía, no sabía muy bien de donde, pero su boca no paraba de contarla―. Es que te encontré justo cuando te daba un infarto y te caíste al suelo de cabeza y yo, bueno, que me dio una fuerte impresión porque no hacía unos minutos te había salvado de que te flambearas para acto seguido verte morir de algo tan absurdo, para un vampiro, como una parada cardiaca. Y, si, ya sé que el corazón de un vampiro está muerto pero el tuyo, ahora, no lo está. Bueno, ahora si pero no cuando te encontré. Y cuando me acerqué corriendo tropecé y me caí sobre ti con mi mano derecha para evitar el estamparme. La gente comete errores, Spike. Si, soy humana. Tú no pero seguro que comprender de lo que te estoy hablando.

Spike permanecía allí de pie, escuchando una explicación coherente, dentro de lo que se entiende por coherente cuando es algo explicado por Buffy, pero él solamente podía fijarse en como movía los labios, perdiendo el tema de lo que le estaba explicando, y como se los relamía en busca de un poco de humedad para combatir la sequedad que le provocaba la terrible mentira que le estaba contando. Entonces la explicación llegó a su final y el silencio se adueñó del túnel del alcantarillado público.

Sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra, el silencio solamente fue roto por el ruido provocado al ser rasgada la camiseta que llevaba puesta Spike, por sus propias manos. Una vez inservible la arrojó al suelo justo en espacio que había entre ellos dos.

Imperceptibles movimientos de los ojos de Buffy se centraron en el pecho desnudo de Spike.

_Para hacer el masaje cardiaco es recomendable el dejar el pecho al descubierto, Buffy. ¡Maldito vampiro y sus bloody abdominales!_

―Debes ser realmente pesada, en todos los sentidos, pet.

Justo sobre el esternón había un buen moretón a consecuencia de las compresiones que le había realizado.

―Fuerte, Spike. Fuerte. Soy la Slayer, ¿no es así? Soy fuerte, extremadamente fuer…

Spike dio unos pasos al frente que le dejaron muy cerca, tal vez incluso demasiado cerca, de Buffy. Extremadamente cerca.

―¿Tanto te cuesta admitirlo, Slayer?― la voz de Spike sonaba apagada―. Me salvas de arder como un bloody bonzo y no pasa nada, pero intentas reanimarme y se convierte en un caso de…

―Te estás equivocando― le cortó Buffy―, y no es la primera vez que lo haces. Veamos, ¿puedes decirme a que te sabe la boca?

Hablando de extrañas preguntas.

El vampiro ahogó, o algo así, una carcajada meneando la cabeza como si quisiera apartarse una leve punzada en el cerebro. ¿El chip o Buffy?

―Espero que no insinúes que me apesta el aliento, pet porque te puedo asegurar que no pegué ojo esta noche y…

Buffy se permitió una sonrisa.

―Exacto.

¿Por qué, a cada segundo se volvía más hermosa si le estaba vedado el poder tocarla, acariciarla y, sobre todo lo demás, el poder besarla? Esos labios tan sugerentes que…

_Esos labios._

Spike acercó su rostro al de Buffy y se dedicó a oler sutilmente los labios de la Slayer. Era como si él mismo fuera su mayor enemigo.

―Nada― dijo Spike para extrañeza de Buffy―. Bueno, tal vez debería arriesgarme y probarlos para estar completamente seguro.

Cuando Buffy vio surgir la lengua del vampiro dispuesto a lamerle los labios lo apartó con un fuerte empujón que no logró nada más que alejarlo unos pasos.

―¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿estás loco?

Esta vez Spike se permitió el lujo de reírse a gusto. Le encantaba la duplicidad de Buffy pues sentía como se le aceleraba el pulso cada vez que la provocaba de aquella manera y eso era un signo claro de que, por lo menos, no le era indiferente. Ahora solamente debía averiguar qué era lo que siente por él. Por lo menos es algo.

Ahora Buffy lamentaba su idea de atraer la atención de Spike hacia sus labios.

―Solamente busco probarlos, luv. Tú eres quien empezó todo esto si no recuerdas mal.

―Y lo voy a terminar. Ya cumplí con mi cuota de insensateces por hoy… ¿y a qué vino eso de tratar de salir a la calle en pleno día?

Dicho esto, y sin esperar una respuesta que anhelaba, en verdad, saber, se volvió para ponerse en camino hacia la "Magic Box" donde estaban aguardando su regreso. Ahí tenía otro fuego que apagar aunque, en ese caso, de una materia totalmente diferente a la que tenía con Spike.

―Maldita loca, desequilibrada y… debería…

Al escuchar las palabras de Spike, se detuvo girándose hacia donde se encontraba el vampiro con una mirada asesina en sus ojos hazel que parecían ser capaces de convertirlo en polvo. Tal vez había hablado de más pero no quería dejarla marchar enfadada con él y, por encima de todo, que ella tuviera la última palabra como hace siempre.

―¿Qué sucede, pet?, ¿la verdad duele?― Spike no iba a apartar sus ojos de los de ella―. ¿Cómo llamarías a alguien que salva a otro después de dejarlo tirado a su suerte? Y se me había olvidado de que era de día por la situación en la que me encontraba. Ya sabes. Después de que me dijeras que no hay solución a mi problema.

Tenía razón y ella lo sabía pero era algo que salía de dentro y no podía controlarlo. Era como si Buffy y la Slayer hubieran dado forma a una tercera entidad que no era exactamente ninguna de las dos y que, increíblemente, se preocupaba por ¿los débiles e indefensos? No, ¿podría englobar a Spike con ellos? Si, se trataba de un vampiro pero que ahora era tan… incluso le llegaba a doler solamente de pensarlo. Aunque no el decírselo a la cara, por alguna razón, y burlarse de él.

―No sé, Spikey… tal vez, ¿Drusilla?― le preguntó con total inocencia.

Una puñalada directa al corazón. Suerte que lo tiene muerto, en este momento, porque, si ya le resultaba tan doloroso, ahora no sería capaz de soportarlo si su corazón volviera a palpitarle en su pecho y reaccionara a estas palabras. Además que una puñalada nunca llegaría a matar a un vampiro. Una estaca era otra cosa muy diferente.

―Ella me hizo entrega de un enorme Mundo de posibilidades y la eternidad.

Le daba el pie para tantas réplicas, y muchas de ellas bastante duras e hirientes, que fue una suerte que volviera a tomar el control esa Buffy que no se veía capaz de hacer daño a un monstruo que tuvo su vida entre sus manos aunque, a la vista está, nunca logró acabar con ella, por lo menos físicamente ya que lo más poderoso de Spike, por difícil de creer, eran sus palabras.

―Si, te lo entregó de una patada en el culo― le espetó secamente―, al dejarte.

El rostro de Spike, realizado por el mayor escultor del Mundo, permaneció impasible y si aquello le dolió no dio muestras de ello.

―¿Y ahora tú también me abandonas, luv?

Abandonar. Dejar desamparado a alguien. Suena tan personal, tan íntimo, que llega a estremecerle el corazón pero Buffy no permite fijarse en ese detalle ocultándolo en lo más profundo de su memoria. Al fin y al cabo se trata de una Summers y, como buena hija de su madre, también era capaz de seleccionar lo que quiere ver y oír para adaptarlo a sus necesidades. En este caso en concreto estas se ven reflejadas, mal juego de palabras, en querer alejar a Spike de ella misma.

Por muy mal que le pese a Buffy, el vampiro tenía sus propios pensamientos y no iban a esperar a que ella se aclarase los suyos para actuar.

Con unos rápidos movimientos recuperó el terreno que había perdido cuando Buffy le empujó de su lado. Muy poca distancia que sirvió para poder coger a la chica con la guardia baja.

La sujetó por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él sin aparente oposición pues, si Buffy intentaba apartarse de Spike, a simple vista no daba muestra alguna de querer resistirse a sus acciones. Ni siquiera cuando quedaran patentemente obvios cuales eran esas intenciones por parte de Spike. Tal vez si alguien le llegara a preguntar cómo lo había permitido podría alegar en su defensa en que había actuado de forma tan directa que le fue imposible el poder detenerle.

Y si no la creían pues era problema suyo no de ella.

Spike, el vampiro al que muchos conocían como William 'the Bloody', a su pesar, o por 'Slayer de Slayers' estaba besando a Buffy Anne Summers, Vampire Slayer. Y el Mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir.

Ya no había miedo, ni peligro o dudas pues ningún problema podía ser capaz de atravesar la calma y paz que rodeaba a la pareja, que creaban sus besos.

Estaban en su propio Mundo. A salvo. Juntos los dos. Vampiro y Slayer. Y se sentía bien.

Una desconocida sensación de afecto surgida por el contacto de sus labios parecía invadir sus cuerpos haciéndolos sentirse totalmente diferentes a como pudieron sentirse en cualquier otro momento de sus vidas. Era una sensación tan particular que era como si estuvieran…

Completos.

Un simple movimiento para que sus cuerpos se acercaran aún más fue suficiente para que el momento acabara por romperse.

El calor que sentía había desaparecido y ahora podía notar el contacto de los fríos labios de Spike saboreando los suyos propios. Esto iba mucho más allá que la vez en que la había besado en su cripta. En ese momento Spike quiso provocarla para que no dudara en matarle pero, ahora, era obvio que esa no era su intención.

¿Es qué se estaba despidiendo de ella con un beso?

Las palabras de Anya con respecto a ofrecerle un último orgasmo antes del final regresaron como una venganza y, en cierto sentido, como una mala excusa para justificar su comportamiento.

Era mucho más que un simple beso y Buffy empezó a darse cuenta de ello cuando no solamente sus labios y su lengua respondían a aquella fría acción, pero cargada de una fuerza y pasión que amenazaba con abrasarla, si no que también notó como el resto de su cuerpo también estaba siendo afectado. También quería su parte de aquellas sensaciones por tan alta carga de puro deseo.

Tal vez el problema era que no solamente sabía lo que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Spike si no que lo tenía a mano, y en frío contacto de su torso desnudo.

Sus piernas empezaban a ser incapaces de soportar al resto de su cuerpo haciendo que sus rodillas le temblasen y se dispusieran a doblarse… no, era algo mucho más grande que eso… Sus piernas tenían la necesidad de abrirse… de separarse. Como una revelación Buffy abrió los ojos.

_What exactly did it take to pry apart the Slayer's dimpled knees?_

La pregunta que le había hecho Spike el año pasado, con toda la intención de hacerla sentir aún peor de lo que ella misma se sentía por todo el asunto con Parker Abrams, volvió a su mente como si acabar de ser realizada. Y Buffy no pudo evitar pensar que este beso no se trataba de otro más de los intentos de Spike para dañarla y hacerla sufrir ahora que no podía golpearla.

Pero se sentía tan bien…

Agarrándose a ese pensamiento de traición, Buffy intentó hacer fuerza para apartarse de aquellos labios que tanto daño le causaban de la manera más placentera que jamás había tenido que _sufrir_. Apoyando las palmas de sus manos contra el pecho desnudo de Spike trató de quitárselo de encima.

Era una idea.

Cuando Spike sintió las manos de Buffy moverse supo lo que pretendía hacer antes incluso de que las hubiera terminado de posar sobre su pecho. Actuando instintivamente, y con gran rapidez, deslizó sus propias manos por los brazos de Buffy hasta llegar a sus manos. Sin ninguna necesidad de usar la fuerza si no al contrario, con una suma delicadeza, le apartó las manos de su pecho cogiéndoselas por ambas muñecas para, acto seguido, deslizar sus dedos con los de ella hasta lograr entrelazarlos. Lentamente fue dirigiéndole los brazos hasta lograr que los pusiera a su espalda, ambas manos contra su culo.

No había, aparentemente, nada que Buffy pudiera hacer para librarse del contacto de Spike y, si se atreviera a ser sincera consigo misma, estaba contenta de que así fuera. Tampoco es que estuviera poniendo toda su alma en liberarse porque, en verdad, su alma estaba ocupada apoyando a los labios en aquel beso.

Tal vez era que no había ninguna necesidad para hacerlo, para liberarse. Estaba atrapada en su abrazo y no podía pensar en un lugar mejor para estar. Le gustaba la sensación que le producía estar junto a Spike y besándole.

Sus lenguas se recorrían mutuamente retorciéndose cuando entraban en contacto. Los labios de Spike se apoderaban de la lengua caliente de Buffy y la chupaban como intentando robar parte de aquel calor para él. A pesar de la pasión mostrada sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso se atrevió a liberarle las manos para poder acariciarle el cuerpo, la espalda, logrando un escalofrío de placer por parte de Buffy.

_Estoy besando a la Slayer… estoy besando a Buffy._

Y o podía sentirse más vivo que como estaba en estos momentos. No se trataba solamente de un impulso físico para satisfacer la atracción que sentía por ella.

_Te amo, Buffy._

Era tan cierto como inamovible. Amaba a Buffy, a la Slayer. Quien se suponía ser su mayor enemiga. Era una suerte que Spike fuera tan dado a crearse sus propias reglas e ignorar las que no se ajustaban a sus deseos y necesidades. A sus sentimientos. No solamente era por el hecho de que se trataba de la Slayer y se sentía muy bien romper esa especie de tabú, si no por tratarse de ella misma. Amaba a la poderosa Slayer pero también a la chica que estaba a punto de celebrar su vigésimo primer cumpleaños.

_Te amo, Buffy._

Logró declararse Spike aunque hubiera resultado una declaración bastante inteligible al encontrarse con sus labios fundidos con los de Buffy en este beso casi tan eterno como lo era el propio vampiro. Con gran fuerza de voluntad, tanto por el hecho de tener que alejarse de aquellos labios tan dulces y sabrosos, como por la acción que iba a tener que realizar, Spike se dispuso a declararle su amor a Buffy de improviso para evitar cualquier amago de corte por parte de ambos. Tan nervioso estaba que empezó a hacerlo incluso antes cuando aún seguía besándola y no se había liberado de aquella lengua tan húmeda y caliente.

―Bu-Buffy…

_**Te mataré.**_

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 31:Despedida.**

* * *

Si, si, si… muy bien. Espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de toda la parroquia porque me temo que de aquí en adelante, la situación tomará una dirección totalmente opuesta a la que parecía que se iban a dirigir. Hahahahahaha si, esta vez admito que puedo ser bastante cruel cortando el Spuffy al momento de que se hubiera realizado en toda su intensidad.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por el apoyo, comentado en forma de **REVIEWS** por parte de los siguientes lectores que han encontrado unos segundos después de la lectura para dejar unas palabras:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Willing Slave.**

**Catacroker.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic. Espero que les siga gustando a partir de lo que se avecina -.-U

Nos leemos.^^


	32. Chapter 31

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 31: Despedida.**

_**Te mataré.**_

Spike se sobresaltó al escuchar estas palabras y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se apartó con cierta brusquedad de Buffy. Lo que aumentó el estado alterado del vampiro fue el hecho de que Buffy no mostrara ninguna reacción hacia aquellas palabras y se dedicara más a tratar de recuperar su aliento, el control de su respiración y algo de compostura, pues no había que olvidar lo que había pasado.

Se habían besado. Y con mucha más pasión e intensidad que cuando lo hicieron bajo el conjuro '_Will be done_' de Willow el año pasado. Pero lo que le asustaba en exceso era que si Buffy no daba ninguna muestra de haber escuchado la voz solamente podía significar que esa voz la escucha en su propia cabeza.

Buscó con todos sus sentidos a alguien que pudiera encontrarse en las inmediaciones del túnel en el que se encontraban y que fuera el culpable de que escuchara unas palabras tantas veces dichas por él mismo pero que, ahora mismo, le resultaban inconcebibles y dolorosamente imposibles de pensar.

Vista. Oído. Olfato… pero, sobre todo, su instinto depredador.

Todo inútil. No había nadie más a varias decenas, si no cientos, de metros de alcantarillado.

Solamente ellos dos.

_**Pronto estaré de vuelta… Slayer.**_

Otra vez aquella voz. ¿De quién podía tratarse? Pero, sobre todo, ¿por qué únicamente parecía que sólo Spike podía escucharlo?

Buffy, aparcando a un lado la excusa que debía dar para justificar el haberse besado con Spike, y nunca admitir que lo había disfrutado como nunca antes lo había hecho, se fijó en el extraño comportamiento del vampiro y no pudo evitar, por culpa de su sentido de inferioridad cuando se trataba de relaciones, no que el compartir unos cuantos besos con Spike lo convirtiera al momento en una relación, que podía deberse a que no habían sido unos buenos besos.

Negando con la cabeza se fijó mejor en Spike y se dio cuenta de que parecía más como si finalmente hubiera perdido el escaso juicio que suponía debía poseer tras pasar más de un siglo junto a una lunática y desequilibrada como Drusilla. Aunque sabía que esta era la típica suposición errónea. En verdad le parecía más como si Spike hubiera oído algo, dado lo agudo que resultaba ser el oído de los vampiros, o también podía ser que un fantasma estuviera jugando con él. Fuera lo que fuera podía verse en su rostro que era evidente que lo cogió por sorpresa.

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Spike?― le preguntó mientras ella trataba de localizar a quien pudiera esconderse en las sombras. Aunque su sentido de Slayer no le servía de mucho teniendo a su lado a Spike que lo estaba alborotando todo. Y en todos los sentidos de la palabra―. ¿Hay alguien por aquí?

Spike miró de reojo a Buffy dándose cuenta de que era cierto. Buffy no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo aquella voz.

_¡Bloodyhell! ¿Quién puede ser?_

Conocía una variedad de demonios que poseían poderes telepáticos pero la sensación en su cabeza no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes o de lo que hubiera leído o que le contaran. Era algo nuevo. Una cosa nuevo más en su extraña un-life.

Aunque desconocía la respuesta sabía lo más importante.

_Quiere matar a Buffy._

Y eso era algo que no podía permitir que llegara a suceder. Su vida, la de la Slayer, la de Buffy, le pertenecía y no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera el menor daño estando él presente y siendo capaz de protegerla. Incluso sin su permiso e ignorándolo por completo.

―Nada, Slayer― le mintió Spike descaradamente―. Solamente que no debí salir en este estado tan lamentable que no hizo si no que todo el asunto saliera a la luz. Lo único que me alegra es haber visto la cara que se le puso al Watcher cuando se enteró. Me parece que no está acostumbrado a que lo dejen de lado en esta clase de situaciones.

―Bueno, tal vez tenía que haber sido así desde un principio, Spike― Buffy estaba agradecida de que no se tratara lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. Demasiado reciente aún pues sentía el sabor, y frialdad, de sus labios en los suyos―. Y no te creas ya que a Giles, totalmente sin querer, pero lo mantuvimos fuera de ciertas cosas el año pasado pero, ahora, Giles podrá llegar a averiguar la causa de tu estado y podremos…

Su voz sonó grave y profunda siendo capaz de interrumpirla y hacerla callarse.

―No. Tú misma lo has dicho: "No hay solución". Seguir con todo esto sería una pérdida de tiempo y continuar negando la realidad. La verdad. Además de que no creo que quede nada de tiempo.

Buffy negó con la cabeza tozudamente intentando alejar sus propias conclusiones.

―Sabes que Giles es muy bueno averiguando las cosas, Spike. Encontrará lo que te está sucediendo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Su rostro se convulsionaba por no ser libre de expresar lo que sentía.

―Déjalo de una vez, Buffy― no Slayer―. Asúmelo como parecías haberlo hecho en la tienda. No hay solución. Y, si la hubiera, ¿realmente crees qué Rupert haría algo al respecto? Admítelo. Cuando se trata de mí, las elecciones están bastante claras.

Esa era la realidad y Buffy lo sabía. El Council of Watchers no había movido un solo dedo cuando Angel necesitó su ayuda. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo entonces cuando a quien había que ayudar era a un vampiro sin alma?

―Esperaré el desenlace en mi cripta.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal con todo esto que le estaba sucediendo a Spike?

Recordó su rostro en la sala de pediatría. Aquella infinita tristeza que Buffy no había sido capaz de comprender cual podía ser su origen. Ahora creía saberlo y podía llegar a comprender hasta donde era _humanamente_ posible.

_La pérdida de identidad._

―¿Y ya está? Te vas a rendir.

_No quiero ser solamente la Slayer. No quiero._

Spike le dio la espalda a Buffy y empezó a recorrer el camino que le llevaría de vuelta al cementerio en donde sabe que todo acabará en la cripta que llamaba su hogar. Justo cuando Buffy iba a volver a protestar se le adelantó.

―¿A quién me encontraría si leyera tu actual diario, Slayer? Salvo el nombre, ¿en qué se parecerían ambos?

Buffy no podía creerse que, de todas las posibilidades que tenía tras haberle leído el diario, fuera a utilizar aquella información de una manera tan benévola. Además que sabía que Spike tenía razón pero no por ello debía aceptarlo y resignarse. Si no, no sería ella misma. Solamente cuando uno hubiera muerto podría darse por vencido, no antes.

―Yo ya estoy muerto― dijo Spike como si le hubiera leído la mente―. Por cierto, ¿podrías hacerme un favor, Slayer? Dile a Giles que Joyce también lo sabía antes que él. Esto seguro que le alegrará el día. Por lo menos a mí si que lo hará.

Cuando las palabras de Spike dejaron de resonar en la cabeza de Buffy, y la sonrisa que le trajeron desapareció de su rostro, vio como él también lo hacía, desaparecer, tragado por las sombras de los túneles. Tal vez la última vez que vería a Spike o, por lo menos, a quien ella consideraba que era Spike.

Era verdad que el Spike que se encontraba en su actual diario era bastante diferente, en ciertos aspectos, al del diario que había podido leer el vampiro. Pero, si hubiera tenido valor suficiente, algo que el beso que compartió con Spike le debería haber dado, tanto como se lo robó, podía haberle dicho que le gustaba más este nuevo Spike. No por encontrarse indefenso si no porque podía ser mucho más cercano con ella, su familia e, incluso, con sus amigos sin temor a que pudiera írsele los dientes.

_¿Es este realmente tu final?_

_ ¿Por qué me siento tan impotente al no ser capaz de ayudarte?_

_ Sé que debería alegrarme y hacer una fiesta para celebrar que uno de mis más peligrosos enemigos vaya a desaparecer pero, la verdad, es que me siento fatal, horrible, destrozada por ello. La peor basura._

Estaba claro que Buffy había asumido el estado actual de Spike igualándolo al de su madre. Tratando de comprender lo que le sucedía y tratando de curarle. Estaba segura que por eso sentía esta enfermiza necesidad de ayudarle y solucionar su problema.

Salvo que, por más que se lo decía, no llegaba a creérselo.

_Estoy mucho más loca de lo que creía._

Acarició sus labios, delicadamente, con las yemas de los dedos para recordar aquel frío, y cálido, contacto que le ofrecieron los labios de un vampiro.

De Spike.

__________

Escalón.

_Quisiste matarme. Lo dejaste totalmente claro la noche en que te conocí… no, me estoy equivocando otra vez contigo. Quieres matarme. Pero… has dejado de intentarlo hace mucho tiempo, si no contamos las burdas imitaciones que hiciste debido a las circunstancias actuales en los que me quisiste provocar para que fuera yo quien te hiciera polvo. Literalmente hablando._

Escalón.

_ Me has ayudado. Dicen, y yo misma estaba de acuerdo con ello, que lo haces porque solamente puedes descargar toda su furia en toda criatura no humana y resulta la única manera para desahogarte. Pero… no tienes por qué hacerlo luchando a mi lado. Ya luchas solo contra demonios y otros vampiros. Giles me contó que el año pasado te sugirió que, dado tu estado actual, te pasaras a nuestro bando, el de los White Hats como tú mismo nos llamas, y luchases con nosotros, con los Buenos_― Buffy no pudo evitar una sonrisa, aunque vaga y triste―_, Giles dijo que lo ignoraste por completo como si no estuviera presente. Entonces, ¿por qué luchas a mi lado?_

Escalón.

_Será porque no quieres que me maten. Claro, tú mismo no te cansas de repetirlo una y otra vez. Nadie va a matarme porque serás tú quien lo haga, quien me mate. Pero… parece más como si estuvieras cuidando de mí._

Escalón.

_Somos "Happy Meals on legs", a pesar de que ahora tienes que esperar a que te lo preparen antes de poder comerlos. Pero… ayudaste a mamá y a Dawn una vez, que yo sepa, sin que nadie te lo pidiera, o te pagara por ello, y sin saber que podías luchar contra los demonios. Lo que significa que arriesgaste tu un-life por ellas._

Escalón.

_Y, con todo lo que te sucede actualmente, estás irreconocible. Tienes razón, y no pienso admitirlo ante ti. El Spike que existe en mi diario no se parece en nada al que conocí un miércoles por la noche hace casi tres años. Pero…_

Escalón.

_ Tienes colmillos. Mirada asesina. Y placer por el caos._

_ Igual que el Spike de hace tres años. Pero…_

Escalón.

_ El chip ha modificado, para bien o para mal, tu comportamiento hasta reducirte a quien eres ahora mismo o, si nos atrevemos a decirlo, te ayudó a lograrlo. Pero…_

Escalón.

_ En tu interior siguen siendo el mismo asesino de masas que has sido siempre._

_ Slayer of Slayers. Pero…_

Escalón.

_ Eres peligroso porque eres un experto en poder adaptarte a cualquier situación y utilizarla en tu favor. Pero…_

Escalón.

_ Todos me lo han dicho en alguna ocasión, incluso tú mismo lo has hecho. Tenía que matarte para que todos estuvieran a salvo de ti. Mi familia. Mis amigos. El resto del Mundo. Pero…_

Escalón.

_ Algo me carcome en mi interior cada vez que estoy a tu lado. Algo que no podía explicar con palabras ni con hechos. Algo en mi interior disfrutaba el tenerte cerca porque me daba una sensación de libertad que no he podido encontrar en nada ni nadie. Porque me sentía comprendida y podía ser quien soy. Yo misma. Slayer o, simplemente, Buffy para ti no existe diferencia. No siento ningún tipo de presión a tu lado. El Slayer of Slayers. A mi lado. Pero…_

Escalón.

_ En mi mente aún continúa repitiéndose una y otra vez lo vivido contigo por culpa del conjuro de Willow. Me abrí tanto a ti, Spike, a pesar de que sabía quien eras; pero sentía un amor enfermizo porque me llevaba hacia ti cada vez con más intensidad que pensaba que el Mundo pudiera llegar a desaparecer a mí alrededor. No más Slayer, no más Buffy universitaria, Buffy la hija, la hermana, la Slayer perfecta. Tan profundo era ese amor que me sentía completa a tu lado. Creo que por estos recuerdos soy tan indulgente contigo. Pero…_

Escalón.

_ Ahora te vas a ir para siempre y debo estar más loca de lo habitual porque me hace sentir muy mal, como si fuera a perder algo importante, una parte de mí. Me has dicho que todo se había acabado, yo dije que todo se había acabado. No hay solución. Recuerdo haber escuchado en alguna ocasión que lo que no te mata acaba por hacerte más fuerte._

_ O eso dicen por ahí…_

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 32: Adivina quién ha vuelto a la ciudad.**

* * *

Muy bien, pasito a pasito nos dirigimos al Origen de todo este asunto. Está claro que Spike no está muy centrado para haber dejado pasar sus oportunidades para meterse con Buffy. Bueno, tal vez no sea tan Evil como nos quiere hacer creer a todos.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Willing Slave.**

**Gabe Logan.**

**Catacroker.**

En el siguiente capítulo Spike descubrirá que es lo que le ha estado sucediendo… si no es una sorpresa para todos es que no lo he escrito bien… o mal, dependiendo de cómo se mire :P

Nos leemos.^^


	33. Chapter 32

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 32: Adivina quién ha vuelto a la ciudad.**

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, recién destrozada por Spike en su espectacular entrada de unos minutos antes, sintió como todas las miradas, más que posarse, se clavaron en ella. Era de suponer que tuvieran un montón de preguntas para hacerle pero se sentía como si hubiera estado presente en el funeral de alguien, en el de… él, y, por lo tanto, no muy comunicativa. Claro que tampoco es que se hubiera comportado de manera parecida en los funerales a los que asistió. No recuerda el haberse besado con nadie en ellos. Podía ser que fuera por el hecho de ser un vampiro.

Cada paso que daba resultaba mucho más difícil que el anterior. Más pesado y mucho más costoso.

Con la cabeza agachada, y la vista caída, clavada en el suelo, incapaz de atreverse a mirar a la cara de nadie, ni siquiera a Willow, y eso que ya lo sabía de antemano todo lo que tenía que ver acerca de la situación y lo que le sucedía a Spike. Bueno, con la excepción de lo reciente en las alcantarillas, por supuesto.

Y ahora lo sabían todos. Lo de Spike, no lo de los besos.

―¿Dónde se ha metido nuestro Pinocho de ultratumba?― preguntó Xander con la sorna que le caracterizaba―. No entiendo por qué siempre me hace lo mismo una y otra vez. Si lo que quiere es morir solamente tiene que dirigirse a www . Xanderteclavalaestaca .com y todo acabaría para bien― inmerso en el silencio que se hizo aún más pesado, miró a los presentes antes de añadir lo que todos pensaban―. ¿Ha sonado peor de lo que me lo ha parecido a mí o eso es imposible?

―Si te refieres si sonó gay, pues si. Sonó bastante, y explícitamente gay, cariño― le apuntilló Anya.

―Te lo digo yo, Xander. Ha sido totalmente denigrante― el tono de Willow no logró ocultar su preocupación por Buffy―. Lo mejor será que no digas nada más.

Y como si hubiera sido una orden para todos los presentes, se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio incómodo que impedía, aún con más fuerza, que Buffy pudiera atreverse a alzar la vista hacia sus amigos.

Aunque siempre puede empeorar la situación a pesar de todo.

―¿Le diste sus últimos orgasmos como vampiro a Spike, Buffy?

__________

Una vez se alejó lo suficiente de Buffy, tanto que ya no podía escuchar su respiración o los latidos de su corazón, ese corazón que se le había acelerado cuando se besaron, ni sentirla de ninguna manera, podía intentar averiguar a quién le pertenecía aquella voz que había escuchado en su cabeza y, sobre todo, por qué quería matar a la Slayer. Aunque esto último casi carecía, sinceramente, de importancia, pues quien no querría matar a una Slayer. De todas las sensaciones que experimentó, vivo o muerto, nada era comparable a arrebatarle la vida a una Vampire Slayer.

_Aunque, el besarla… a Buffy… tal vez si haya sensaciones más grandes que matar a la Slayer._

Spike alejó estos pensamientos que no harían más que enturbiarle la mente en estos momentos en que, lo que necesitaba, era claridad mental para poder desvelar la identidad que se escondía tras aquella voz.

_¿Por qué solamente la escuché yo?_

Las causas podían ser de lo más diversas pero Spike estaba seguro, casi seguro, de que la escuchaba él porque de algún modo, un Hellmouth-modo, estaba relacionado con quien fuera el dueño de esa voz.

_Y tengo la impresión de haberla escuchado en algún sitio pero…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se percató de una presencia cerca de él, oculta entre las sombras, y que no se trataba de Buffy que hubiera vuelto porque reaccionó, finalmente, y se dio cuenta de que se habían besado y venía para pegarle un buen directo en su nariz. A pesar de encontrarse en un estado físico y psíquico bastante dudoso, y más que lamentable, solamente por el hecho de que se trataba de defender la vida de Buffy, nada de esos pequeños detalles tenían la más mínima importancia. Al contrario, ya que se sentía capaz de dar su vida por ella.

_No existe mejor manera de morir que por aquel a quien uno… ama._

Moviéndose con gran rapidez trató de agarrar a quien fuera que se ocultaba entre las sombras pero, hay ciertas ocasiones, en las que terminamos por coger más de lo que podemos llegar a abarcar. Y este parecía ser uno de esos momentos.

Sintió el golpe contra su pecho y, por unos instantes, llegó a pensar que se lo iba a atravesar, lo que le arreglaría, en cierto modo, todos sus problemas de corazón. Debido a la fuerza del impacto, el vampiro cruzó el túnel para acabar por estamparse contra la pared. A pesar de los golpes recibidos Spike casi no los sentía pues su mente se encontraba ocupada en otros asuntos más acuciantes para tener que tratar con algo tan nimio como eran unos golpes y moratones.

Si algo podía haberle enfadado del golpe es que se lo hubieran dado sobre la marca que Buffy le había dejado sobre su cuerpo.

De las sombras surgió un demonio que, casualmente, no era ningún desconocido para Spike. Pues aún permanecía en su cabeza la secuencia vivida en Willy´s, el año pasado, cuando le apaleó con la ayuda de otros demonios y lo echaron del local con pena de muerte sobre su cabeza si se le ocurriría volver por allí.

―Lo siento, mate. Error mío. Te he confundido con otro bugger― Spike intentó apoyarse de espaldas contra la pared para quedar medio sentado-tirado―. ¿No tendrás un cigarrillo? Es que me dejé el tabaco en mi duster― le pidió el vampiro con una sonrisa dolida en el rostro.

El demonio se dirigió con muy mala cara y peores intenciones hacia donde yacía Spike.

―Tú eres de los que nunca aprenden― alzó el puño cargando un golpe mortal, seguramente para reventarle la cabeza como si fuera una sandía―, pero no te preocupes por ello porque ya no lo harás.

La fuerza del puñetazo era tan potente que, con uno solo de estos bien dado en la cabeza, ya no tendría que preocuparse del maldito chip, ni de voces extrañas que solamente parecía escucharlas él… y tampoco de sus sentimientos hacia Buffy.

El rostro empezó a verse empañado de frío sudor cuando vio como su puñetazo, que iba a arrancarle la cabeza al vampiro de cuajo, fue detenido por este con una sola mano y con una aparente, y vergonzosa, facilidad. Cierto que conocía la reputación de Spike pero, tras lo sucedido el años pasado, llegó a creer que se trataban de las típicas exageraciones que conllevaban el paso de las décadas. En verdad parecía ser que había podido morder más de lo que podía masticar.

Poco a poco fue apretando más y más fuerte el puño del demonio.

―Oye, espero un mom-

Su mirada pasó de ambas manos al rostro del vampiro que, alzando lentamente la vista, hizo contacto con unos ojos llenos de miedo y absoluto pánico.

_Drusilla me abandonó (por no dejar de pensar en ti, Buffy)_

Un fuerte latigazo con su mano libre arrojó al demonio contra el muro de enfrente, devolviéndole el golpe recibido. De un solo movimiento Spike se irguió encaminándose hacia el demonio abatido.

Comprendiendo el grave error cometido, intentó negociar una salida cuando, jamás, llegó a existir alguna para él.

―Tranqu-Tranquilo, Spike. Mira, si quieres volver a Willy´s no habrá ningún problema para ello. Yo mismo te apoyaré. Incluso no me importa el que luches junto a la Slayer. Hay muchos por ahí que se merecen el que se los carguen por no saber actuar sin llamar la atención.

_Me chipearon el cerebro (por no dejar de pensar en ti, Buffy)_

Un segundo puñetazo, incluso más violento que el primero, le rompió la mandíbula al demonio, dejándosela sujeta por unos jirones de carne y piel. Ahora ya no podía decir nada para suplicar misericordia, lo que era algo absurdo viniendo de un demonio para tratar con un vampiro, y solamente podía dejar que unas lágrimas brotaran libres, todos tienen, en el fondo, un corazoncito, o varios.

_Me he enamorado (por no dejar de pensar en ti, Buffy)_

Spike lo levantó del suelo sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos y se la estampó contra la pared agrietándole el cráneo. Llegando a derramarse sangre y encéfalo líquido por aquellas grietas.

_**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…**_

Otra vez la misma voz reverberando en su cabeza y lo peor de todo era que se estaba riendo, claramente, de él.

―¡¡Cállate!! Bloody pillock.

Su puño derecho le atravesó el pecho del demonio como, siguiendo las comparaciones frutales, quien suelta un melón desde el "Empire State".

_Si te hubiera dicho que te amo como jamás he llegado a poder amar a alguien durante toda mi vida y un-life, me habrías matado al instante._

_Sin dudas. Sin remordimientos._

_Be Slayer, Buffy._

Su rostro cambió y el vampiro asomó su cara ante los casi apagados ojos del demonio para que fuera esta cara lo último que viera en este Mundo.

El Mal. El Big Bad.

―**¡¡Es mía!!**

La cabeza del demonio, con un último golpe contra la pared, quedó reducida a una masa sanguinolenta mientras su cuerpo se derrumbó sobre el suelo ya sin una mísera gota de vida en él.

_**La mataré…**_

El rugido de Spike se fue propagando por todos los túneles a medida que su rabia, y frustración, iban en aumento parejas al amor que sentía por Buffy. Se trataba del grito de una persona enamorada.

_Love kills._

__________

El grito sobresaltó a todos los presentes en la "Magic Box". Incluso logró hacer que Xander replicara a dicho grito con uno de su propia cosecha. Uno bastante agudo que hizo que las miradas de todos se centraran en…

―¡¿An-Anya?!― habló Xander con su voz alterada―. ¿A qué viene pegar semejante grito?

―Mira quién habla― soltó Willow―. Si tu grito sonó mucho más agudo, y femenino, que el de ella.

Por supuesto que la hombría de Xander no podía aceptar eso.

―¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¡¿qué estás diciendo, Will?!― Xander estaba cada vez más taquicárdico―. Sólo ha sido un pequeño pronto por el sust-, por la sorpresa y… ¿Anya?

La ex-demonio miraba para su novio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

―Siempre quise hacer algo así desde que vi a todas esas actrices gritando de esta manera en esas comedias que vemos a menudo.

―Son películas de terror, Ahn; no comedias― le aclaró Xander.

Anya resopló ante la aclaración.

―Si, seguro. No me vas a engañar otra vez con eso, Xander, como hiciste con ese maratón de dibujos animados de ese espantoso conejo.

―Pero si solamente eran unos inofensivos dibujos de Bugs.

―¿Y te preguntas porque quiero experimentar todo lo posible, sobre todo en lo referente a conseguir más y mejores orgasmos dándome sustos como esos? Además de que no me quedan muchos años de vida siendo mortal. Tengo que aprovechar todas las posibilidades que se me presenten para hacer realidad mis deseos, no a la antigua manera, por supuesto.

―Si todo eso es para que acceda a lo de tener sexo con Spike mi respuesta sigue siendo que ¡Ni hablar de ello!

Ajenos a los desvaríos entre sus amigos, Buffy y Giles, su Watcher, ex-Watcher, su amigo, su padre, permanecían en su propio y personal silencio que fue incapaz de ser roto por ningún grito. Era ese tipo de silencios que solamente podía ser roto por cuando uno de ellos se decidiera a dar el primer paso y acabar con esta incomunicación.

―¿No tienes nada que decir, Buffy?

Al final no fue tan difícil. Los ojos de Buffy se abrieron de golpe por la impresión de aquella pregunta y buscó con su mirada a Willow antes de quedar atrapada por la fuerza que ejercía Giles con su presencia autoritaria.

―Creía que Will ya os lo habría contado todo.

―Y lo hice― se defendió Willow―. Cada hecho que sé acerca del tema usando las palabras correctas para poder expresarme sin posibilidad de error o malinterpretación. Por cierto, ¿a nadie le interesa saber a qué se debió el grito que acabamos de escuchar?

Buffy no entendía nada de lo que sucedía si Willow ya les había explicado lo sucedido con respecto a Spike.

―Es verdad― volvió a tomar la palabra Giles―. Willow ha hablado.

―He, eso ha sonado bastante delictivo― dijo Anya con cierta diversión.

―Pues parece ser que no― Willow se respondió a su propia pregunta mientras le lanzaba una dura mirada a la ex-demonio.

―Entonces…― pidió saber Buffy con su mirada huidiza y voz temblorosa. En verdad el grito de Spike le llegó muy hondo, a pesar de que estaba completamente segura que no se trataba de un grito proveniente del dolor si no, más bien, de la exasperación y la rabia.

―… entonces quiero poder oír de tu propia voz por qué me has― nos has, añadió Xander―, ocultado el estado actual de Spike.

¿Cómo iba a poder responder si ella misma ignoraba la respuesta a esa pregunta en la práctica totalidad? Y no solamente a esta, si no a cualquier pregunta que tuviera que ver con Spike, el actual Spike, y que la relacionase con ella de alguna forma. Como ahora. Sólo había que ver el estado en el que se encontraba en estos momentos y eso que no había cruzado ni un solo golpe con Spike. Ningún golpe real. Lo que habría dado por poder luchar nuevamente contra él para recuperar su antiguo estatus quo… ¿Cuántos por qué sin respuesta existían? Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que eso no era totalmente cierto pues había una posible respuesta para todas las preguntas.

_Spike._

Pero lo que no sabía era su significado… el significado para ella misma.

―Spike me lo pidió.

Nadie dijo nada esperando a que Buffy continuara pero, para ella, no había nada más que añadir a esas escuetas palabras. Además de que, simplemente, era la Verdad.

―Spike te pidió ayuda y, supongo que, dada la situación en la que nos encontramos, también te pidió que no les dijeras nada a tus amigos. Y, a pesar de sus exigencias, aceptaste.

Algo en el tono de Giles parecía estar despertando la confrontación en Buffy.

_Nunca se fía de mis acciones, de mis propias decisiones._

―¿Adónde se fue Spike?― preguntó Willow tratando de aliviar la tensión del ambiente, aunque no muy buena idea la de traer al vampiro a relucir nuevamente.

―A su cripta, a esperar el fin de su problema― le respondió Buffy a su amiga con una voz críptica dedicada a su Watcher―. ¿Contentos?

En su mirada empezaba a chispear un futuro fuego que caldeaba su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. No se trataba de rabia ni de simple rebeldía. Era algo mucho más profundo e intenso.

_Be herself._

―Pues, la verdad, no lo estoy― soltó Xander―. Puestos a morirse, me gustaría ser yo quien le convirtiera en el futuro cliente de un cenicero. Me parece que, después de todo lo que me ha hecho, me lo merezco.

Sentía como se le retorcían las tripas escuchando a su amigo burlándose de Spike. Siempre tenía algo que decir sobre los demás mientras seguía ignorando sus propias cuestiones como si estas carecieran de importancia y no fueran tan censurables como las acciones por las que se quejaba de los demás. De Spike.

―Asúmelo de una vez, Xander. Spike jamás te pedirá que le mates― su voz llena de vigor aplastaba cualquier tipo de burla―. Para él no existes.

―Huy, me muero del disgusto que eso me provoca, Buffster. No, espera. Si es él quien se va a morir. De una vez y para siempre.

Los ánimos empezaban a enrarecerse y todo, una vez más, por culpa de Spike. Y, en esta ocasión, como sucedió el año pasado, no tenía la necesidad de estar presente o decir una sola palabra para lograrlo.

Esto si que era un Gift.

―Tal vez no deberíamos permitir que se matase― dijo Giles por sorpresa, y para sorpresa de Buffy, por muchos motivos―. Ya que un caso como este, en el que un vampiro parece ser que está volviendo a la vida, debe ser totalmente único en la historia. A lo que había que sumarle el hecho de que sea Spike, un vampiro reconocido, y que esto seguro que haría que la repercusión fuera todavía mayor de lo esperado.

Mientras Giles soltaba su discurso didáctico, casi como si estuviera ante un atril ofreciendo una conferencia en la que se disponía a revelar a sus compañeros, o ex-compañeros, del Council of Watchers, o a quien le pudiera interesar esta clase de temas, Buffy dijo algo en voz baja, entre dientes, para si misma sin llegar a perder ese brillo en su mirada.

―¿Has dicho algo, Buffy?― preguntó al instante Giles, no tan absorto como pudiera parecer a primera vista.

―Si lo ha hecho― intervino Anya como si fuera uno de esas cajas sorpresa con un muñeco en su interior y que te salta encima con un resorte, solamente para poder decir algo más ya que se empezaba a aburrirse de sobremanera―. Todos la hemos podido escuchar, aunque no la hemos podido entender ni una palabra porque apenas parece saber como vocalizar correctamente en su propio idioma.

Buffy dio un paso al frente con el mentón erguido y actitud desafiante.

―Por esto mismo no dije nada― la mirada de Giles reflejaba perplejidad por la actitud tan beligerante de Buffy―. Exacto, sabía que usted iba a convertir todo lo que le está sucediendo a Spike en el experimento de un Watcher… no, en un bloody circo de tres pistas― añadió lanzando el dardo a Xander.

―Y como es un buen chico no se lo merece en absoluto, ¿es eso? Y nada de circos con sus horribles payasos.

―Entonces evita los espejos― a Xander casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo―. No es porque se lo pueda merecer o no, es por simple respeto. Por eso mismo no se lo podía decir a ninguno de vosotros, porque sé lo que pensáis acerca de Spike. Solamente Willow es capaz de apartar sus objeciones respecto a Spike y ayudarme con algo así sin poner el grito en el cielo. Incluso Tara.

Aquello pareció sorprender a Xander. Se suponía que él pertenecía al grupo original desde que Buffy llegó a Sunnydale: Buffy, Willow, Giles y él. Y siempre había estado al lado de Buffy en los buenos y en los, más habituales, malos momentos. Aunque no siempre estuviera de acuerdo con ella la apoyaba igualmente.

―Lo de Will es totalmente comprensible y puedo entenderlo, incluso si estuviera borracho lo entendería, pero, lo de Tara, no me malinterpretéis porque me cae bien, pero me parece excesivo el pasarla por encima de los que te hemos ayudado siempre. No creo que por el hecho de que salga con Willow le dé carta libre.

Aquello hizo que la pelirroja se tensara visiblemente.

―No, se la da el hecho de que la quiero y no tenemos secretos. Y que me acuesto con ella obteniendo una gran cantidad de satisfactorios orgasmos por su parte.

Eso último fue dirigido a una Anya que se quedó boquiabierta al no esperarse semejante acción por parte de Willow.

―Hey, que nuestros orgasmos también son muy satisfactorios. Es más, estoy segura que nuestros orgasmos son mucho más intensos y gozosos que los vuestros.

Buffy sentía como todo se estaba descontrolando por haberse encaminado por este camino así que decidió acabar con esta absurda discusión que no conducía a ningún lado.

―Se acabaron los orgasmos― la cara de Anya, de puro pánico, habría sido más graciosa si se hubiera dado en otro momento―. Quiero decir en esta conversación― el suspiro de alivio de Anya fue sonoro―. No importa nada de lo que cualquiera piense porque, mientras estamos aquí discutiendo algo que no va a cambiar las decisiones ya tomadas, Spike estará a punto de…

―¿Suicidarse?

Anya le dio un cachete en la cabeza a Xander.

―Spike no se va a suicidar. Se enfrentará a su…

La palabra se le quedó atragantada.

¿Cómo iba a poder decirla si sentía tanta culpa?

__________

Después de haber dado vueltas y más vueltas por el subterráneo, tras su regreso del alcantarillado, en donde no encontró ninguna pista sobre aquella voz, u otro demonio en el que descargar sus frustraciones, subió la escalera que lo llevaba a la entrada de su cripta.

En su cabeza seguía repitiéndose todo lo que le estaba sucediendo e intentando encontrar el motivo de que algo así le pasara, precisamente, a él porque estaba totalmente seguro de que existía un motivo comprensible y lógico para toda esta locura.

Aunque lo peor era que, pensar en ello, le hacía sentir que su vida se estaba acercando a su final como la ha conocido en estos, casi, cinco cuartos de siglo.

_Supongo que peor no pueden ir las cosas._

Tan mal estaba, confuso y todo eso, que incluso se le pasó por la cabeza el escribirle una carta a Buffy antes de que dejara de ser él mismo y se convirtiera en una cosa totalmente diferente con la que le resultaría imposible el seguir en esta vida. Por supuesto que eso no significaba que fuera a cometer algún tipo de estupidez llevado por la desesperación si no que, literalmente, su vida ya no podría ser esta que llevaba hasta ahora.

Teniendo una frágil vida… no le extrañaba que incluso Anya acabara por darse cuenta de lo sencillo que es, para ella, el ser herida y no digamos el poder matarla. Para Spike, si es que puede ser capaz de soportar el ser llamado de esa manera, se acabaron las peleas contra demonios y vampiros. Y, con el chip en la cabeza, tampoco podrá pelear contra los simples humanos, como lo será él mismo, porque le podría estallar la cabeza con el primer fogonazo que le suelte.

¿Podría la Slayer aceptarle de esta manera? Es cierto que tiene a sus amigos humanos pero, ¿qué puede llegar a pensar de él como un humano? Sabía que los humanos nunca podrían ser la pareja de una Slayer. Sólo había que ver como trataba ahora a Riley tras haber perdido sus superpoderes prestados.

Tal vez no llegue a suicidarse por el cambio de todo su ser pero si la Slayer lo llegase a tratar como un muñeco de felpa, o de porcelana, la Muerte tendría una cita con él en la primera ocasión que se le presente.

Ciertamente era muy difícil el que Buffy pudiera llegar a aceptarle en su nuevo estado incluso aunque intentase demostrarle todo lo que siente por ella. Ahora sin miedo a que lo convierta en polvo como primera reacción a las palabras: "**Te amo**". Ya que, como la Slayer, sería incapaz de matar a una persona. Incluso a un ex–vampiro…

_¿Podrías ser capaz de amarme, Buffy, como yo te amo? ¿Ver más allá de mi nueva y frágil apariencia?_

_¡Bloodyhell! Volvería a coger una Bloody pluma para plasmar en el papel todo lo que siento por ti._

_Como te amo desde la noche que te vi por primera vez en el Bronze estudiando francés con Red y que incluso se me quedó grabado a fuego en la memoria lo mal que es tu francés, por lo menos cuando se trata de hablarlo que es el que conozco de ti. Jeez, si creo que es por eso que no me apetecía acercarme a la Bloody Francia cuando la Bloody bint de Harmony me estuvo dando la paliza con que la llevara._

_Pensar que debo estarle agradecido al wanker de Harris por lograr que dejaras los libros y sacarte a la pista de baile… aunque no le resultó muy complicado, por cierto._

_Vine a Sunnyhell por mi amor a Drusilla para tratar de salvarle la vida. Y ahora no puedo dejar esta Bloody ciudad porque te amo con todo mi ser._

_Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida._

_Aunque cobre una Bloody vida no cambia nada de lo que he hecho en el pasado, ¿podrías ser capaz de amar a un monstruo? Debes saber que por ti sería, no solamente intentaría, ser mejor persona._

_Veamos que es lo que existe entre el vampiro y el ponce que fue William y si es lo suficiente para que puedas sentir algo por él._

_Morí hace tanto tiempo, e hice tantas cosas que jamás deben ser perdonadas, que no debería siquiera el pensar en ti y alejarme todo lo que me fuera posible de quien es mi única posibilidad de existencia._

_Mi Slayer, desde que te conocí luché contra mi mismo para poder matarte tanto como para impedir que pudiera llegar a cometer semejante locura. Pues sería como arrancarme mi propio corazón._

_Tú eres mi corazón, Buffy. Mi vida. Toda mi existencia._

_Buffy, eres mi alma._

Sin previo aviso, como le ocurrió varias veces en las últimas semanas, pero ya por última vez, el cuerpo de Spike empezó a recuperar su vida. Como en todas esas ocasiones intentó ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder aguantar el dolor de la vida regresando a él.

_Sufriría mil Infiernos eternamente antes de hacerte sufrir, Buffy._

Sin poder evitarlo vomitó su última comida que apenas era reconocible en el charco de sangre que se formó sobre ella. Cierto, también había tomado unas pintas de sangre y ahora su cuerpo parecía no apreciar su buen gusto.

El calor empezó a acumularse en su pecho y sentía como si se expandiera por cada una de las células de su cuerpo mientras se prendía el fuego en su interior. Una libertad negada durante decenas de años atrás surgía con fuerza sin importarle ni lo más absoluto que, para lograrlo, tuviera que consumir primero a Spike. Sabía lo que significaba tan bien todo esto que el dolor ya no le afectaba, demasiado, pues ya formaba parte de su ser. Su nuevo ser.

Volvía a ser capaz de respirar.

_Ya falta poco, Buffy. Pronto dejaré de ser yo mismo. Será como… morirse. Peor._

Apoyándose contra la fría pared del ataúd fue arrastrando los pies como pudo hasta donde guardaba su botella de Scotch, bueno, sinceramente había sido de Giles pero si no puede proteger su bebida no es culpa de Spike el que pudiera ofrecerle un mejor lugar para estar. Solamente fue capaz de dar un trago, o tratar de darlo, cuando un desgarrador le atravesó el cuerpo, a través de su corazón. La botella se hizo añicos cuando su mano apretó llevada por la intensidad de aquel dolor.

Su corazón intentaba volver a ponerse en marcha y cumplir con su función. Reiniciar la circulación sanguínea y, por fin, revivir su cuerpo por completo. Ni que decir que unas tripas que no trabajaron desde hacía tanto tiempo no iban a ser muy amables en el regreso a sus funciones. El poco whisky que logró beberse fue rechazado por su estómago.

Ni siquiera se le iba a permitir tomar una última copa.

_¿Qué existe entre el vampiro y el hombre?_

―¿Qué será de mí, Buffy?

_Don´t deceive, never leave me._

Spike exhaló un fuerte golpe de aire para liberar el paso de su respiración mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza, acelerando por el gran esfuerzo realizado para lograr una reanimación completa y llevar consigo la vida al resto del cuerpo.

Se acabó. Estaba hecho.

―Y, ahora, ¿qué es lo que soy?

_**Un estorbo.**_

__________

Buffy seguía allí sentada teniendo que escuchar las quejas de Giles por haber sido dejado de lado por la decisión de un vampiro. Una vez más le estaba echando una bronca por la que Buffy no sentía ser merecedora de ella. Se suponía que si Giles era tan inteligente tendría que ver que sus motivos para dejar a todos, a los que no se lo dijo, fuera de esto habían sido acertados; y más viendo su reacción.

También debía haber esperado que de tanto empujar acabaría por obtener una reacción y, aunque se suponía que debería ser de igual fuerza, en esta ocasión Buffy no estaba para cumplir más normas o leyes.

―¡¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!!

Las palabras de Buffy hicieron callarse a todos los que, en ese momento, estaban hablando, no solamente a Giles. Pero, tal vez, no fuera por el tono que usó si no por la fuerza que había en su mirada.

―¡¿Buffy?!

La Slayer se había puesto en pie y tenía ante ella su objetivo y, cuando esto sucede, no iba a tener ningún tipo de piedad con él. Aunque, si eso era así, ¿por qué no había acabado con Spike?

―No puedes dejar de pensar en que Spike es un vampiro de la manera en que te la enseñaron desde siempre, pero Spike ha demostrado durante toda su existencia, y así lo hemos podido comprobar de primera mano, que él no es un vampiro como se supone que son según tus enseñanzas. Y no solamente Spike si no multitud de otras criaturas que son más indefensas que el propio Xander― Buffy ni escuchó la queja de su amigo―. Después de haber condenado las acciones de la profesora Walsh, pretendías hacer lo mismo que ella. Tratar a Spike como si fuera un experimento y no… alguien con sentimientos y…

―Buffy, para ayudarle es necesario realizar algunas pruebas para comprobar la naturaleza de su estado actual para tratar de averiguar cómo se ha podido dar algo así.

Pero las palabras de Giles no hacían si no prender aún más la llama que ardía en Buffy. Estaba claro el bando que había elegido en esta situación y no se dejaría llevar.

―No, si lo entiendo. Es un espécimen interesante, seguro que podrás escribir una tesis sobre lo que le sucede y, ¡hey! Podrías incluso hacer unas interesantes comparaciones con lo que me sucede cuando me drogas, Giles― el rostro de Giles se puso blanco―. Vampire Slayer pero no refiriéndome a mí si no que a Spike y a mí. Seguro que hasta podrías hacer unos gráficos para amenizar la exposición. Sé cuanto te gustan los gráficos o podrías volver a realizar unos cuantos dibujos de los tuyos.

Todos estaba con la boca abierta escuchando la defensa, si se le podía llamar así, que Buffy estaba haciendo de Spike.

―Buffy, yo…

―¿Quieres saber lo qué siente Spike con todo esto?― le interrumpió Buffy sin perder fuerza en su voz―. Inutilidad por no poder hacer nada para cambiar lo que le sucede. Abandono por encontrarse solo contra algo tan grande que le cambiará, literalmente, su existencia pero, sobre todo, siente traición porque no se detuvo a la Iniciativa hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, bloodyhell, si ni siquiera sabíamos en verdad de su existencia si no hubiera venido a mí por ayuda. ¡¿Puedes entenderlo, Giles?! ¡¡Spike vino a mí, al Bloody Slayer, por ayuda!! Y lo hizo porque parece ser que es el único que conoce realmente como pienso y quiero actuar… ¡Espera! Estoy hablando de Spike pero incluso podría cambiar unos cuantos nombres y el suyo por el mío y la historia sería idéntica.

Anya le habló al oído a un atónito Xander.

―Creo que es obvio lo que hace una gran ausencia de orgasmos en Buffy. La vuelve loca perdida… aunque en parte tiene razón― Xander se volvió, como pudo, hacia Anya con clara incredulidad en su rostro―. Giles rompió mi amuleto que me dejó sin mis poderes y me convirtió en humana. Yo había concedido el deseo que trajo tanta muerte y desgracia por lo que, como mínimo, merecía que me matase pero, en vez de hacerlo, me convirtió en humana para que sufriera una corta y dolorosa existencia que sería totalmente horrible si no fuera por los orgasmos que me das.

Buffy se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Lejos de donde se encontraba mientras trataba de alcanzar la cripta de Spike y, por lo menos, pensar en él durante estos momentos tan duros para el vampiro.

_Debí ir con él para que no tuviera que pasar por esto solo… la soledad no es buena y menos en este tipo de situaciones._

―… fe, fi, fo, fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe… girl― canturreó para si misma, Buffy, repitiendo la tonadilla que le cantó Spike antes de su primer combate.

_Dijo, girl, no Slayer. Incluso en un momento como ese fue capaz de ver a través de mí para atravesar la fachada que había levantado y así lograr convencerme de que podría luchar contra él y ganarle. Debí haberlo pensado mejor._

―¿… quién me verá como soy realmente si tú no estás, Spike…?

__________

Se trataba de aquella voz nuevamente. Había vuelto y lo hacía en el peor momento posible para hacerlo. Ahora que no sabía ni quién era él mismo. Spike, o quién quiera que fuera ahora, no sabía qué podía hacer para detenerlo ya que ni siquiera sabía de quién se trataba ni dónde se escondía. Detestaba a todos esos telépatas por poder ocultarse cómodamente en sus casas y no tener que mover ni un solo dedo para tratar de hacer las cosas.

_Bloody Nancy-boys._

Lo único que sabía y, ciertamente, lo más importante era que quería matar a Buffy, a la Slayer, y eso era algo que no permitiría que sucediese mientras le quedara algo de vida en su cuerpo. Y, ahora mismo, eso era algo que tenía de sobra.

Hasta el último aliento. Mientras su corazón siga latiendo.

_Incluso cuando ya no lo haga._

―No le vas a poner las manos encima, Bloody git.

Una palpitación del corazón reverberó por todo su cuerpo de una forma muy diferente a todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora. Este eco se reflejó hasta llegar a sus brazos donde pareció quedar atrapado en ellos.

Spike bajó la mirada hacia sus brazos que empezaban a sentirse algo diferentes y, lo peor de todo, era que le empezaban a picar. Eso fue antes de que empezaran a agitarse de forma involuntaria con unas fuertes convulsiones. Esto empezó a tornarse una tortura insoportable como nunca la había sentido antes. Sabía que debía agradecérselo al hecho de estar vivo.

Entonces lo vio y no podía creerse cómo pudo haber estado tan ciego para no darse cuenta de ello hasta este momento.

_¡¡¡Eras tú… Bloody son of bit-!!!_

Su grito llenó de dolor la cripta. Durante todos los años que Spike llevaba en este Mundo había sido testigo de los acontecimientos más asombrosos que podían llegar a imaginarse. Unos, incluso, de su propia mano y otros como un, no tan corriente, espectador privilegiado. Pero en ciertas ocasiones le tocaba presenciarlos en primera fila con papel de protagonista.

Eran a los que se refería como Lecciones de Vida, por muy irónico que sonara ahora a sus propios oídos. Siempre se está aprendiendo.

A veces se tarda demasiado en aprender las cosas y, sobre todo, las aprendes de tus errores. Siempre se aprende más de los errores que de los aciertos. Por eso Spike era tan singular y peculiar: porque todos sus planes tendían al desastre y el debía adaptarse a la nueva situación resultante.

En esta ocasión no había posibilidad de adaptación.

Spike había levantado sus brazos ante él y observaba, con un deje de pánico, como parecía que sus brazos fueran a estallar en cualquier momento. Por lo menos así era la sensación que le recorría pero, cuando el dolor llegó a su extremo más alto, desapareció por completo. Pero no sin dejarle la sensación como si le hubieran arrancado los huesos de la carne y los músculos. Como siempre ocurre en situaciones parecidas: la realidad supera a la imaginación más desbordante.

Podía ver sus brazos ante él y como se movían los dedos flexionándose como si se estuvieran desentumeciendo o, tal vez, como si estuvieran volviendo a aprender a ser movidos. Esto era lo que veía pero había algo más.

―No puedo sentir mis brazos.

Aunque los veía en su lugar. Por lo tanto sabía que estaban ahí mismo, que seguían ahí a pesar de que, en verdad, fuera como si se los hubieran cortado pues no los sentía. Lamentablemente no era lo único que veía.

Bajo esos brazos, capaces de moverse, aunque pareciera ser por su propia cuenta, se encontraba un segundo par de brazos idénticos a los suyos. Tanto que Spike estaba seguro de que eran los suyos y que los que estaban moviendo eran un par de brazos nuevos.

Ahora si que era un verdadero freaky.

_Muérete de envidia, Goro._

Tampoco era capaz de sentir esos brazos inertes. La mente de Spike no le hacía más que decirle que carecía de brazos. Y si la mente domina, realmente, a la materia, sería cierto.

Esas nuevas manos se cerraron de golpe apretando los puños con gran fuerza, casi podía decirse que con rabia. Eso si que podía verlo sin problemas Spike.

_**La mataré.**_

―Antes acabo contigo, Bloody wanker.

Como respuesta a su amenaza, una risa llena de burla y, nuevamente, una gran oleada de dolor atravesándole todo su cuerpo y aumentando su intensidad respecto a la vez anterior. Hacía tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba lo diferente que se siente el dolor estando vivo. Ni siquiera le servía de consuelo el no sentir el dolor en sus brazos.

Dolor. Dolor. Sólo existía el dolor pero no en su cuerpo si no en su mente.

Todo resultó ser culpa suya.

_Para variar un poco._

Cómo podía cambiar de perspectiva de todos sus actos tras admitir, a si mismo, sus verdaderos sentimientos por Buffy era algo que le llegaba a sorprender. No por la naturaleza propia de sus acciones si no por cómo las puede llegar a ver Buffy. Por eso mismo no podría llegar a perdonarse el dejar libre a este monstruo para que acabara cumpliendo su amenaza y le hiciera mucho más que simple daño a su Slayer.

Porque sabe que solamente quiere matarla.

Parecía como si se le estuvieran licuando los músculos y sus huesos se le fueran desprendiendo de la carne. No era solamente dolor… era una pura agonía. Pero una agonía que estaba dispuesto a soportar para que Buffy, y su familia, y amigos, incluso algunos de sus amigos que menos le pudieran llegar a importar si acabasen por morir, si, incluso Xander, pudieran estar a salvo.

_No puedo vivir sin ti, Buffy._

Se acabó.

Ya no había más dolor.

Ante el ataúd de piedra. Frente a la puerta de la cripta.

Ahí se alzaba en pie la figura causante de todo lo que le ha acontecido a Spike durante los últimos días, las últimas semanas.

Si ya resultaba extraña la forma en que le había salido otro par de brazos, no existen palabras para lo que le sucedió en este momento. La parte superior, de cintura para arriba, del cuerpo de Spike se encontraba caída de espaldas. Inerte. Sin vida. Como si se hubiera quitado la parte superior de un mono de trabajo con la forma de Spike.

Una sonrisa de infinita satisfacción llenaba el rostro de aquel que se encontraba en pie. Había tardado mucho más tiempo de lo esperado pero la culpa la tenía el vampiro, como no podía ser de otra forma. Pero, ahora, eso ya daba igual.

Estaba aquí de vuelta y con su objetivo en mente.

_**Tan cerca.**_

De pronto, cogiéndole por sorpresa, las piernas se pusieron a correr en dirección a la puerta que tenía justo delante. La última imagen que se le había quedado grabada en la mente antes de que la Oscuridad se apoderara de la luz de sus ojos.

Un último intento por ayudar a Buffy. Lo único que podía hacer en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Inútil. Todo era inútil.

Apoyándose con ambas manos en la pared y la puerta, detuvo aquella desesperada última acción. Sin ningún tipo de dificultad por su parte. Eso si, por lo menos logró borrarle la sonrisa de aquel rostro y cambiársela por una mueca de rabia y cansancio.

―_**Siempre has sido una gran molestia que no sabe cuando ha perdido**_― habló mientras atenazaba el cuello inerte de Spike con su mano izquierda, apretando con fuerza mientras sus dedos se enroscaban para lograr inmovilizar a quien era incapaz de defenderse.

_**Pathetic excuse for a demon.**_

De un fuerte tirón logró arrancarse el cuerpo sin vida del vampiro y lo arrojó, sin ningún tipo de miramientos o consideración, contra la fría piedra del ataúd, donde lo recibió un fuerte golpe que pasó desapercibido para el cadáver que era ahora.

No hubo ningún tipo de reacción. Simplemente cayó al suelo de cualquier manera, tal y como había sido arrojado. Como un muñeco de trapo arrojado por el crío aburrido de jugar con él. Una marioneta a la que se le cortó los hilos.

Sin vida. Sin movimiento.

Aquí llegó su final.

Y nadie derramará una solitaria lágrima por Spike.

El sonido de las pesadas botas resonó en el silencio que se había apoderado de la cripta cuando golpeó el suelo con fuerza para comprobar que también tenía el control de sus piernas. Algo lógico ya que se había desecho del resto del cuerpo del vampiro. Parecía muy satisfecho porque así fuera.

Solamente llevaba puesto, a parte de las botas, unas DocMartins, un simple pantalón vaquero tan desgastado que, si no fuera por el cinturón negro que tenía, tal vez le fuera imposible el llevarlo puesto.

Su torso desnudo revelaba una piel pálida como la luna llena que pareciera haber sido pulida durante años para que, a primera vista, tuvieras que pensar, a la fuerza, cómo de suave y delicada debía ser. La piel tensa sobre su musculatura, un cuerpo delgado y fibroso, dejaba claro que nos encontramos ante un luchador.

Un guerrero.

Un asesino.

La sonrisa había regresado a su rostro como si ya pudiera estar disfrutando los deliciosos momentos en los que consumaría su venganza contra la Slayer, una vez pueda cumplir su propósito. Los rasgos finos y delicados de su rostro, perfectamente cincelados en alabastro, destacaban sus pómulos que parecían el trabajo final, completo y perfecto, de alguien que buscó representar la belleza más allá de las meras posibilidades del ser humano.

Su mirada abandonó el cuerpo inerte del vampiro y se centró en la puerta que lo separaba de la persona por la que había venido a esta maldita ciudad. La persona que iba a matar. Sus ojos celestes poseían una fuerza impactante que podía llegar a dejar anonadado con solo el haberte mirado directamente a tus ojos.

Quedabas atrapado en su encanto.

Rubio, casi blanquecino. Por muy poco no llegabas a confundirlo con un albino. El cabello peinado hacia atrás, inamovible, dejaba a la vista una frente despejada.

DocMartins. Vaqueros. Piel pálida. Afilados pómulos rostro de alabastro. Ojos índigos y un cabello rubio, casi blanco, como una aureola sobre su cabeza. Y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia superioridad.

―_**Adivina quién ha vuelto a la ciudad, Slayer.**_

Justo cuando iba a poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo y volviéndose se dirigió al sofá de donde recogió lo único que necesitaba llevarse de este lugar.

Con unos suaves y, alguien diría que, estudiados movimientos se colocó, de manera elegante, su duster de cuero negro, bastante maltrecho por el paso del tiempo, pero que le sentaba como un guante. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si hubiera sido confeccionado especialmente para él. Aunque la realidad fuera mucho más cruel.

―_**Perfecto.**_

Al abrir la puerta se vio sorprendido por la luz de la mañana que se introdujo con gran velocidad y violencia en la cripta hasta llegar, por muy poco, hasta el centro del lugar. Aquella luz tan brillante, y cálida, lo cubrió por completo en el mismo instante en que abrió la puerta.

Apartó la vista instintivamente al sentir como era golpeado por aquella luminosidad.

__________

Buffy dejó caer los brazos sobre la mesa, dejando su cabeza sin aquel apoyo. Su imagen parecía reflejar la impotencia y derrota del momento. De sus propias palabras.

―Ya da igual todo― habló sin sentimiento en su voz―. Nunca más tendremos que preocuparnos por Spike―. La seguridad con la que habló lograba ocultar su interior en donde se sentía repugnante―. Se acabó.

No sabía como era posible para ella el saberlo. Por supuesto que había oído hablar de esas experiencias en las que una persona logra sentir lo que le sucede a un familiar, a pesar de la distancia en la que se encuentran separados. Pero, en esta situación, ¿por qué podría haber sido capaz de sentir lo sucedido a Spike? No le gustaba el pensar lo tan hondo que se encontraba Spike en su interior. En su mente, su alma… ¿su cuerpo?

Pero ya daba todo igual. Se había acabado. Ya no habría más Spike. Daba igual lo que pudiera o dejara de sentir Buffy con respecto al vampiro porque, como pasaba siempre con ella, en las cosas importantes, siempre se daba cuenta demasiado tarde. Y, aunque sabía que no era justo con Spike, no pudo evitar que cierto pensamiento cruzara su mente como una acusación injusta.

_Al final… todos terminan por abandonarme…_

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 33: Brand New World.**

* * *

**¡¡¿¿¡¡WHAT THE FUCKING BLOODYHELL!!??!!**

Aquí está la sorpresa del fic, que espero que haya podido ser comprendida ya que, posiblemente, no me supe hacer entender en el capítulo para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero que, al fin y al cabo, lo que quedó claro es… ¡¿Qué es lo que quedó claro aquí?!

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Espero conocer vuestras opiniones con respecto a este giro, o cambio de sentido ilegal hahahaha, que ha dado la historia.

Gracias por los **REVIEWS** a:

**Willing Slave.  
****Gabe Logan.**

Ya sabéis que aquí siempre aguardando por vuestras palabras y comentarios sin importer el tiempo que tardéis en escribirlos, que para eso se pueden leer los fics cuando uno le apetezca.

Muy bien, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Y, ya se sabe que, cuando algo cae, no puede hacer más que llegar hasta el fondo ¿? Exacto, esto irá a peor hahahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


	34. Chapter 33

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 33: Brand New World.**

Mantenía la cabeza erguida y su vista clavada en el cielo. Sus ojos celestes un reflejo del cielo despejado que podía verse sobre la ciudad. Y, en su rostro, aquella sonrisa que no se le borraba.

—_**Un gran día para sufrir antes de morir, Slayer.**_

Poniéndose en movimiento para realizar su deseo dejó atrás la cripta sin ni siquiera un último vistazo o pensamiento. Su mente estaba ocupada pensando acerca de sus intenciones para lograr su objetivo de dañar a la Slayer y acabar por matarla.

En el interior de la cripta solamente quedaban los restos de un cuerpo sin vida.

Spike.

Las mismas botas, el mismo vaquero gastado y el cinturón. Aquel cuerpo tan pálido y un rostro cincelado en helado de vainilla. Su cabello rubio blanquecino y sus intensos ojos azules en los que había desaparecido un brillo de ellos.

El mismo cuerpo.

Muerto.

Sin vida.

No podía decirse si se trataba de la última gota de sudor, causada por el esfuerzo al que fue sometido, o una solitaria lágrima que se deslizó por su pómulo cayendo sin remedio.

Era el Fin pero, al mismo tiempo, también era el Comienzo.

__________

Tras lo acontecido en la "Magic Box", Willow llamó a Tara para que la acompañara durante el paseo que necesitaba para poder despejarse de toda aquella situación. Un paseo siempre ayuda a aclarar las ideas y, de la mano de la persona que uno ama, no existía nada que pudiera superarlo.

Casi podía escucharse una melodía alrededor de la pareja.

A pesar de todo aún estaba muy reciente lo vivido para haber podido superarlo y pasar página. En cierto sentido podía entender ambos puntos de vista, tal vez por ello Buffy la había elegido para que la ayudase, como les había explicado. Además sabía que ninguno de ellos guardaba muy buenos recuerdos respecto a los vampiros y su interrelación con ellos.

Giles… Giles había sufrido tanto por culpa de Angelus que todos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse como, vacilante, volvió a luchar al lado de Angel. Era cierto que Angel no podía ser culpado de las acciones que cometía al perder su alma y liberar al monstruoso Angelus sobre el Mundo; pero hay que tener la mente muy abierta para querer ver la Verdad y no dejarte llevar por los sentimientos.

La muerte de Miss Calendar. Tan gráfica y cruel. Con la forma en la que Angelus preparó el encuentro de Giles con el cuerpo sin vida de la persona que amaba. Una crueldad que Willow nunca había vivido, y esperaba el no tener que pasar por algo semejante nunca en toda su vida.

La tortura que le infligió Angelus durante horas y que, en un principio, se inició para tratar de averiguar el método para despertar al demonio Acathla y poder mandar el Mundo al Infierno, a uno de ellos, y que se convirtió en una orgía de sangre y dolor solamente para consumar el placer sádico del vampiro. Claro que, lo sorprendente, y más con lo que ha sucedido hoy mismo, es que fue Spike quien evitó que Angelus acabara con la vida del Watcher una vez averiguó lo que quería. Y, no contento con haber hecho algo semejante, se alió con Buffy para salvar el Mundo.

Y el Mundo se salvó. Pero, ¿importaron algo las acciones de Spike?

Xander… bueno, él dejaba muy clara su posición con respecto a los vampiros. Los vampiros son monstruos, son malvados y, por tanto, habría que matarlos a todos. Angel incluido. Para él le da igual el hecho de que tenga alma o no porque sigue siendo un vampiro y tras de si pueden verse los cadáveres que arrastra su sangrientas acciones. Solamente el hecho de que quiera tanto a Buffy le permite dejar a un lado sus deseos de muerte acerca de Angel. Y de Spike. Solamente tiene un chip que impide que los masacre a todos, como les recuerda que hará una vez logre librarse de él. En verdad no tiene mucho que pensar sobre Spike para decidir que merece que le claven una estaca a través de su corazón. Además de que hace dos años, los aleteos de Spike provocaron grandes huracanes en las vidas de los Scoobies.

Y Willow…

—Si no fuera orque la Iniciativa le hubiera colocado el chip antes de que lograra huir de ellos me habría matado sin contemplaciones. Aunque, recordándolo bien, no parecía que se divirtiera con ello si no que parecía estar bastante serio. Centrado en su trabajo, en su misión. En lo que es en su vida, o un-life— sintió un ligero temblor recorriéndole la médula ante el recuerdo de aquel momento en el dormitorio de la Universidad—. ¿Pero hago una montaña de ello? No. Porque no veo a Spike como un vampiro solamente, si no que veo más allá de lo que se aprecia a simple vista en él. Nadie es perfecto. Si, ya, intentó matarme y a todos los demás pero, hey, es un vampiro. Se supone que es lo que debe hacer. Matarnos, no ayudarnos como hace. Si lo vieran como si fuera cualquier otro… como si fuera una persona….

—Pero para algunos es muy difícil hacer algo así, Willow, pues solamente existe lo que ven a simple vista. Es más sencillo dejarse llevar por lo que te muestra tus ojos que pararte a averiguar si hay algo más en el fondo.

El tono de Tara parecía implicar mucho más de lo que estaba diciendo pero Will no tenía la mente abierta si no que, en estos momentos, tenía toda su atención centrada en el asunto de Spike.

—Pero si algo nos distingue del resto de criaturas, bueno, de los animales ya que hay muchas criaturas que también lo tienen, incluso mejor desarrollada, es nuestra capacidad de razonar y usar la imaginación. Poder desarrollar cualquier cosa que nuestra mente quiera y hacerla tan real como la vida misma— claro que la mente también tiene otra clase de recuerdos—. Aunque nada de repetir lo del conjuro _'Will Be Done'_ pues siempre me toman la delantera y luego todo son galletas, disculpas y más galletas…

—Razonar puede ser un arma de doble filo al tratar de querer que las cosas se hagan según el punto de vista de cada uno. La gente quiere cambiar todo para su beneficio personal cuando deberían ser ellos quienes cambiasen para beneficiar al resto. Al Mundo.

Tara se quedó en silencio como Willow empezaba a divagar sin freno, algo que hacía bastante a menudo, tanto ella como la propia Tara, pero ahora mismo, la causa de su silencio era que, simplemente, no era capaz de encontrar el camino através de su garganta para que sus palabras pudieran atravesar el nudo que se le había formado por el simple hecho de no estar ciega.

—Te refieres a verlo como a cualquier de nosotros, ¿verdad? Charlando con sus amigos o yendo a un Café a tomarse una taza bien cargada. Verlo en el Bronze pero no entre las sombras en donde se oculta si no a las mesas con los demás o, si tienes imaginación suficiente, bailando en la pista. O, simplemente, paseando por la ciudad con el resto de personas de la ciudad con el Sol sacándole brillos en su cabello rubio hasta casi cegarnos por su fuerte luminosidad.

Willow no pudo evitar el contener una risa condescendiente, casi maternal, antes de mirar con atención a la chica con la que deseaba vivir para siempre jamás a su lado. Lo que vio le cortó la risa de golpe. Tara se encontraba pálida y respiraba con fuertes y profundas inhalaciones de aire.

—Oye, Tara, nena, ¿qué sucede?— Willow se colocó frente a Tara mientras le acariciaba el rostro. A pesar de la palidez que recorría su piel podía sentirse el calor que desprendía de ella—. No pasa nada. Ya me conoces, cuando me pongo a hablar de algo no dejo de darle vueltas e intentar conseguir lo que sea que me proponga. Pero, tal vez, tengan razón ellos y sea yo quien se equivoca con respecto al problema que resulta ser Spike— Willow le sonrió débilmente—. Tal vez sea necesaria imaginación para ello.

La mirada de Tara pasó de la lejanía, en la que había quedado atrapada, a los ojos de Willow. Intentó decir algo pero, de sus labios, no logró salir sonido alguno. Parecía como si hubiera vuelto a perder la voz.

—… o, o simplemente, ninguna imaginación— logró decir finalmente.

Con delicados movimientos apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Willow y la giró en dirección a donde se encontraba aquello que la había dejado tan perpleja… y, no sabía muy bien por qué, la había asustado tanto.

—¿Qué sucede, Tara?— volvió a repetirse Willow—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que…?— lo había visto—, ¿… vea?

Tara sintió como un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Willow.

Apenas a unos cien metros, al otro lado de la calle, caminando como si el Mundo entero estuviera a sus pies o, más concretamente, al de sus botas, se encontraba aquel sobre el que habían estado hablando. Tal vez fuera que el Sol pegaba con demasiada fuerza pero Willow podría haber jurado que el Mundo giraba lentamente y aquel duster negro se movía como si fueran las alas de un murciélago o, precisamente en este caso concreto, las de un vampiro.

A cada paso que daba era como si le fuera robando el aliento de sus pulmones.

Su rostro resultaba mucho más hermoso con la luz del Sol que con la simple y fría luz artificial de la noche… pero no podía asegurar si le quedaba mejor que la luz de la noche. Tal vez sea la costumbre de verla en ella.

—S-Spike— logró arrancar del poco aliento que tenía—,… está…

—Gorgeous— soltó Tara incapaz de evitarlo al ver aquella imagen tan poderosa.

—Hot— aclaró Willow mientras lograba recoger todo el aliento posible.

Deslizó una mano por el brazo de Tara hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos con fuerza. Tal vez porque era un momento único en la historia y ellas formarían parte principal de tal acontecimiento, o porque querían recordarse de quien estaban enamoradas y, así, evitar ciertas tentaciones.

La mirada de Tara recorría aquella figura y podía notar la diferencia en ella. No físicamente, a pesar de la seriedad del rostro del vampiro, si no en su aura que se podía ver diferente a la que conocía.

_Su cambio ha sido a todos los niveles._

Justo cuando se iba a poner en marcha, Willow se volvió hacia Tara.

—¿Gorgeous?— inquirió entornando los ojos.

—¿Hot?— le replicó Tara imitando sus gestos.

—Bueno, ya sabes… "Al Cesar lo que es del Cesar".

Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar reírse antes de ponerse a correr hacia el vampiro que caminaba bajo el Sol como si lo hubiera hecho cada día. Pero, a pesar de esta actitud cotidiana, algo parecía flotar en el aire porque la gente se mantenía a una extraña distancia prudencial de él. Era casi como si, en la profundidad perdida de su instinto, pudieran llegar a entrever el peligro que resultaría el llegar a acercarse demasiado a su lado.

La realidad respecto al vampiro era que nada de lo que hubiera a su alrededor merecía el más mínimo interés por su parte pues en su mente solamente existía una sola cosa…

_**Venganza.**_

Solamente existía una sola persona.

_**Slayer.**_

A su alrededor nada más existía. En el Mundo solamente estaban él y su Slayer.

Pronto solamente estará él.

Un extraño zumbido interrumpió sus pensamientos y se vio forzado a ver el Mundo que le rodeaba. Justo delante de él se encontraban dos muchachas. Rubia y pelirroja… sabía quienes eran.

—¿Spike?— era Willow quien le estaba hablando—. No me digas qué eres de eses vampiros que, una vez son capaces de caminar bajo el Sol, se olvidan de sus conocidos.

Su primera respuesta una sonrisa que nunca conoció su rostro.

—_**Te conozco.**_

Ahora fueron las chicas quienes sonrieron. Tara un poco más cohibida debido a su tímida naturaleza ya que, a pesar de no conocer muy bien a Spike, al no haber tratado con él muy a menudo, ahora, a sus ojos, se trataba de un nuevo Spike, lo que lo hacía aún desconocido para ella.

—Bueno, algo es algo— dijo Willow con un suspiro resignado—. Tengo una curiosidad que me gustaría saber si puedes contestármela: ¿Adónde se puede dirigir alguien como tú ahora mismo en un día tan soleado?

La sonrisa se endureció antes de responderle.

—_**A terminar lo que vine a hacer en esta ciudad.**_

La sonrisa de las dos muchachas se les borró de sus rostros.

—Eso quiere decir…

—_**Que voy a matar a la Slayer.**_

Ninguna de las dos podía llegar a creerse lo que estaban oyendo. Particularmente Willow era la que peor se sentía por haber estado siempre, bueno, casi siempre, del lado del vampiro apoyándolo contra viento y marea, en contra de la opinión de sus propios amigos. No podía ser cierto. Debía ser una broma de Spike.

Una de muy mal gusto.

—Te estás burlando de nosotras, ¿verdad?— casi podía notarse la súplica en la voz de Willow pero el rostro del vampiro no se alteró en absoluto ante esta muestra de triste decepción—. Estás vivo, más vivo de lo que has estado en muchísimo tiempo, ¿y quieres continuar con esa absurda fijación en querer matar a Buffy?

Por un momento parecía que las palabras de Willow le habían llegado hasta el alma… pero, por desgracia, carecía de una. En su lugar habita un demonio.

—_**No la voy a matar…**_— las últimas esperanzas de que reaccionara se esfumaron—_**, solamente. Primero sufrirá todo lo que yo he tenido que sufrir durante todo este tiempo que he pasado atrapado… y, luego, todo acabará.**_

Fue en ese momento cuando Tara se fijó en el cristal del escaparate de la tienda de ropa que tenían al lado. Y, por primera vez, no se encontraban ellas dos solas.

—Wi-Willow— con el dedo tembloroso señaló al escaparate—. Mira eso.

La mirada de Willow pasó de los hermosos ojos de Tara, que reflejaban asombroso e incertidumbre, al escaparate en donde se encontró, con un nudo apretándole la garganta, con el reflejo de Spike.

—_**Tú la ayudaste contra mí.**_

Antes de que la mirada de Willow pudiera volver a coincidir con la de Spike, un puño formado con su mano izquierda, la golpeó con gran violencia en su rostro gracias a un, casi invisible, gancho que pasó como un relámpago a los ojos de Tara. El cuerpo de Willow atravesó el escaparate llevándose por delante los maniquís allí expuestos.

La Violencia. La Fuerza. La Rapidez. El Poder.

Pero, sobre todo, la sangre fría que mostraba el vampiro allí de pie como si no hubiera hecho nada malo salvo el apartar un mísero insecto de su presencia. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, ni tan siquiera el placer que debería mostrar al sacudir a una amiga de la Slayer y que la había ayudado para poder luchar contra él.

Hasta que el último cristal no hubiera descansado sobre el suelo ninguno de los dos se movió.

La mirada celeste del vampiro mostraba que se había vuelto a centrar en sus propios pensamientos y el Mundo a su alrededor se volvió a difuminar hasta desaparecer de su vida. Ignorando a Tara se alejó volviendo a retomar su camino.

Una vez desapareció de su campo visual, Tara sintió como volvía a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Y su mente se llenó de la imagen de Willow. Una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo.

Volviéndose hacia el escaparate de la tienda pudo comprobar como ya no existía ningún reflejo. Ni el suyo, ni el de Willow y, ni siquiera, el asombroso e inesperado reflejo del vampiro. Y de nuevo volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación de miedo… ¿miedo? No estaba segura de ello pero si lo estaba de que, ciertamente, se había asustado. El por qué no lo tenía muy cierto pero… ahora mismo no era lo más acuciante.

A través del escaparate, desnudo sin el cristal ni los maniquís allí expuestos, pudo, no ver, si no contemplar, el cuerpo caído de Willow rodeado de los restos destrozados que se llevó por delante. Ni siquiera le servía de consuelo que una parte de esos restos fuera un montón de ropa sobre la que había caído.

Willow no se movía.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 34: Lo que debe hacerse.**

* * *

Fin de este capítulo y… bueno, está claro que alguien tiene muy claras cuales son sus prioridades. Las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar solamente por un ligero cambio tras tantos años de dar forma a quien uno es. Sería algo triste que así fuera pues demostraría la poca fuerza de voluntad que tendría.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Willing Slave.**

**Gabe Logan.**

**Catacroker.**

**Moonlight5:** Bueno, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena hehehehe y, ¡¿lo de _**Precioso**_?! me sonó demasiado **Glory** para mi gusto -.-U

Y, como siempre, esperando a que muchos otros lectores dejen sus opiniones al respecto de este fic que, capítulo a capítulo, se va acercando a su desenlace… aunque no estoy seguro a cuantos estará de eso -.-U

Nos leemos.^^


	35. Chapter 34

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 34: Lo que debe hacerse.**

Es totalmente consciente de que el final se encuentra cada vez más cerca y que, muy pronto, su vida no volverá a ser igual. Tantos años que pasaron como el viento a través de las hojas que cuelgan de las ramas de los árboles que veía en cada uno de los cementerios de la ciudad.

Doce cementerios.

A pesar de tratarse de una ciudad no muy grande, lo que haría parecer exagerado el número de cementerios, no podía negarse que se trataba de una ciudad que necesitaba de cada uno de ellos e, incluso, había oído, por las esquinas, que la alcadesa tenía previsto el abrir dos nuevos cementerios. La necesidad era real pero, tal vez, podía intentar que la gente se decidiera por la incineración en vez de seguir comiendo terreno a la ciudad para tan triste destino mientras se van abandonando las zonas verdes y de ocio para los niños y la juventud.

Movió la cabeza apesadumbrado al recordar el humor negro de un compañero cuando dijo que, al final, también los críos disfrutarían de estas nuevas _zonas verdes_.

Todos estos pensamientos se difuminaron con los rayos del Sol que le hicieron entornar los ojos cegados por el brillo y le devolvió al presente. Por un momento podía pensar que había visto mal pero, en el fondo, sabía que eso sólo sería posible si estuviera en otra ciudad y no en Sunnydale. Por eso, cuando sus ojos se le aclararon, no se extrañó al seguir viendo la puerta abierta de la cripta.

Sin frenar el ritmo se acercó hasta ella para luego detener su vehículo apagando el motor. Tenía que, por lo menos, estarle agradecido al antiguo alcalde de Sunnydale, Richard Wilkins III, por haberle concedido esta ayuda. Sacudiéndose la cabeza decidió apartarle de su mente y centrarse en su trabajo. Lo que implicaba averiguar por qué estaba aquella puerta abierta.

Algo en su interior se agitaba al pensar en todas las veces que había encontrado las puertas de otras criptas abiertas pues, en nueve de cada diez veces, siempre se repetía la misma escena.

Descendiendo con calma empezó a caminar hacia la cripta hasta que el último paso dado le dejó justo sobre el umbral de la puerta. Pudo comprobar como la puerta había sido dañada recientemente y ya no le asombraba el que estuviera abierta si no que le habría asombrado mucho más si pudiera cerrarse. La diferencia de luz entre el exterior y el interior de la cripta hizo que la oscuridad fuera quien le recibiera. A su edad sabía que se trataba de algo totalmente natural pero…

La imagen se aclaró y pudo ver, tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera, el cuerpo de un muchacho. Su cabello de un rubio casi blanquecino y su piel como el mármol de una de esas estatuas que podían encontrarse en sus cementerios, por lo menos cuando había sido colocadas, no ahora que estaban todas deterioradas. Pero no era una comparación hecha solamente por la piel del cuerpo si no por lo bien formado que tenía su fisionomía. Era un trabajo bien realizado. Casi parecía mentira el que estuviera muerto. Pero lo estaba. Elmer había trabajado muchas décadas como enterrador en esta ciudad para saber reconocer un cadáver y poder diferenciarlo de un cuerpo.

Volviendo la vista hacia su vehículo supo lo que debía hacerse.

__________

El Mundo entero se detuvo mientras Tara se quedaba sin respiración con la mirada fija en el cuerpo inerte de Willow. No era capaz de sentir su propio cuerpo como, más que sus propias fuerzas, fuera su propia vida lo que se le escapara sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, queriendo poder moverse pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

El latido de su corazón se hizo eco por todo su cuerpo devolviéndole el sentido y la vida. Por puro sentimiento saltó a través del escaparate y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Willow. El sonido que hacía al pisar los trozos de cristal desperdigados por el suelo sustituyó a sus suspiros y gemidos que eran incapaces de atravesar el nudo que la mantenía ahogada.

En su mente se le agolpaban una ingente cantidad de pensamientos que amenazaban con impedirle actuar como debiera. Tomar las decisiones acertadas y no dejar que toda su atención se centrase en el estado de la persona que amaba. Por ella debía ser fuerte y actuar correctamente.

—¡Qué alguien llame a una ambulancia!— pidió a gritos mientras se apoderaba del teléfono que había sobre el mostrador para luego agacharse junto a Willow—. Lo necesito. Dense prisa, por favor.

De rodillas al lado de Willow le examinó, con gran cuidado, el cuello con la esperanza de que, semejante golpe, no le hubiera dañado ninguna vértebra. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por su rostro. Un rostro con cierto alivio pues no había ningún daño, en su humilde opinión, en el cuello.

Ahora, una vez superada esta preocupación inicial, podía hacer la llamada urgente y dar las terribles noticias. Tras todas las veces que Xander había estado gritando _lobo_, no literalmente, esperaba que la creyesen.

El tono sonó cuatro veces antes de que descolgaran el teléfono al otro lado de la línea.

—_No sé para que quieres tener el teléfono contratado si aún no has abierto la tienda. En mi opinión es un gasto innecesario de dinero_— escuchó Tara las quejas de Anya—_. Y no tengo por qué contestarte al teléfono… mucho menos al haber sido el culpable de que ahora no tenga mis poderes…_

—Anya, ¿sigue Buffy por ahí?— las circunstancias le permitían el interrumpir la cháchara de la ex-demonio.

—Menuda falta de modales— se quejó Anya con cierto reproche antes de pasarle la llamada a Buffy—. Yo también me alegro de oír tu voz… bueno, tal vez es algo exagerado el decir que me alegro pero…

—Anya— la interrumpió Buffy antes de que pudiera enredarse en sus monólogos interminables de donde no podía sacarse nada en claro.

—Claro— le hizo entrega el teléfono con una sonrisa en su rostro tan forzada que a Buffy le semejaba a la de un robot de esos que había visto en una noticia. No es que ella viera las noticias pero coincidió en una sesión de surfing entre canales.

Después de lo sucedido antes, Buffy había pensado el irse a casa pero no confiaba en si misma para creer que se quedaría allí sin tratar de ver qué era lo que le sucedió a Spike. Necesitaba estar rodeado de gente, de sus amigos, a pesar de cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos.

—¿Sucede algo, Tara?— casi resultaba innecesaria la pregunta pues, con lo poco que conocían de Tara, sabían que jamás llamaría si no fuera porque hubiera sucedido algo que la hubiera obligado realizar la llamada.

—Buffy, no hables y sólo escucha con atención, por favor.

Aquello puso en tensión, aún más de lo que ya lo tenía, el cuerpo de Buffy, de la Slayer, mientras escuchaba como Tara cogía aire antes de empezar.

—Willow y yo nos hemos encontrado con Spike, a plena luz del día, bajo la luz directa del Sol, y sin verse afectado por ello. Cuando lo interceptamos se comportó de una manera bastante extraña pero, lo peor, es que dijo que iba a matarte— al escuchar las palabras de Tara, Buffy empezó a sentir como le iba faltando el aire. Su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y amenazaba con no poder parar. Lo que escuchaba no podía ser cierto… pero sabía que lo era—. Aunque luego matizó eso diciendo que, en primer lugar, te haría sufrir todo lo que él había tenido que sufrir…— _algo ha pasado, algo muy malo_, pensó Buffy recordando la sensación que había tenido antes, y sin olvidarse de sus sueños, pero no dijo nada como le pidió Tara que hiciera—. Está vivo, Buffy. Su corazón latía, su aliento te golpeaba el rostro… y, su imagen, se refleja nuevamente. Está vivo— se repitió Tara pues sabía que era algo que había que dejarle totalmente claro a Buffy. Ya no se trataba de un vampiro, de un monstruo al que se podía matar sin muchos remordimientos. Era una persona… una persona como lo eran ellos mismos—. Pero, a pesar de ello, sigue teniendo su fuerza y…— hasta aquí había logrado controlarse, ahora los sollozos tomaron su sitio—, golpeó a Willow. La hizo atravesar un escaparate y… está inconsciente. Hemos llamado a una ambulancia pero…— con un gran esfuerzo tragó saliva e intentó recuperar la compostura. Su voz siguió sonando temblorosa pero eso no resultaba una novedad en Tara—. El chip no funciona… Buffy, la dirección que tomó Spike lo llevará al instituto.

Tara pudo escuchar las voces de los demás resonando por toda la tienda y la campanilla de la puerta cuando Buffy abandonó el local.

—¿Tara? Buffy ha salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿literalmente hablando? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No me digas que hay rebajas en las tiendas de ropa porque le había echado el ojo a un conjunto que…

No podía tratar con Anya. No con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Pásame con un adulto, Anya.

__________

En el interior de la cripta, Elmer permanecía de pie ante el cuerpo, pálido como la luna llena, de un joven con el cabello teñido de un rubio casi blanquecino. Solamente llevaba puestos unos vaqueros bastante usados y unos pesados DocMartins, dejando su torso desnudo. El cuerpo se encontraba retorcido como si una niña caprichosa se hubiera cansado de jugar con él y lo tirara al suelo de mala gana.

Casi lo mismo que había llegado a sentir Spike cuando Drusilla lo había abandonado, en ambas ocasiones. No sabría decir si una fue más dolorosa que la otra o compartieron el mismo nivel de dolor.

Con una gran delicadeza, casi como si pensara que, con un poco de fuerza, fuera capaz de romperlo, pues así de frágil se veía, colocó el cuerpo boca arriba, totalmente estirado, con sus brazos sobre el pecho. Típica postura de difunto. Y Elmer sabía que este muchacho lo era… y desde hace algún tiempo por lo frío que se sentía.

—¿Sabes, muchacho? Creo haberte visto rondando por los cementerios en varias ocasiones— sacudió la cabeza como lamentándose por ello—. Al final has encontrado la horma de tu… bota— una triste mueca en el rostro del anciano—. También recuerdo que, en ocasiones, acompañabas a una hermosa joven que, por su bien, espero que no estuviera contigo cuando te pasó esto. No me gustaría el encontrarme con su cuerpo más adelante. Supongo que deberíais haber pensado mejor eso de pasear por los cementerios. Supongo que puede resultar excitante para los jóvenes pero, al final, no suele acabar muy bien… por lo menos en esta ciudad.

Colocó una lona plástica al lado del cuerpo que, con cierta dificultad, logró ponerla bajo el cuerpo, poniendo a este de lado. Luego repitió el mismo movimiento por el otro costado para terminar de envolverlo.

—Lamento mucho el no tener una body-bag pero, en esta ciudad, el presupuesto sería una auténtica locura— mientras hablaba terminó, lo mejor que pudo, de cubrir el cuerpo. Y, a pesar de ello, quedó perfecto—. Seguro que te habrás cansado de escucharlo durante toda tu vida, y te debía irritar cada vez que te lo volvían a decir, pero, aprovechando que solamente puedes escucharme sin dar una réplica, te puedo asegurar que el look Billy Idol es de épocas pasadas. Aunque te quede bien deberías haber evolucionado un poco más acorde con los tiempos que corren. Pero si algo funciona supongo que no es necesario arreglarlo— Elmer permaneció en silencio unos segundos al darse de cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—. Lo siento, amigo. Ya sé que ahora mismo es inútil que te lo diga.

Elmer ató la improvisada mortaja con tres cuerdas. A la altura de las piernas, a la de las muñecas y, finalmente, a la altura de los brazos.

—También me hubiera gustado poder ofrecerte un mejor lugar para tu descanso eterno pero, por lo que veo aquí— un vistazo a la cripta, donde podía verse un sillón, una nevera y el televisor de Spike, le aclaró algo bastante obvio—, este lugar está okupado y no creo que a su actual residente le haga mucha gracia el tenerte como compañero de piso… a no ser que te quisiera como su cena, entonces si que te recogería con los brazos abiertos, o lo que pudiera tener en su lugar— arrastrando, con cuidado, fue sacando el cuerpo de la cripta hasta dejarlo al lado de su vehículo—. No te preocupes por nada que el viejo Elmer siempre tiene la solución a todo y, en este caso, ya tengo el lugar perfecto para ti— cogiendo aliento agarró el cuerpo y lo levantó hasta poder apoyarlo en la parte trasera del vehículo y poder colocarlo de tal manera que no se fuera a caer al ponerse en movimiento—. Seguro que a un tipo tan bien parecido como lo eres tú le gustará tener a su lado, para toda la eternidad, a…— tras sentarse y poner en marcha el motor, cogió una libreta y se dedicó a buscar el nombre que tenía en mente—, Sheila Williams— Elmer se volvió con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro—. Está en muy buenas condiciones, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Estoy seguro que será una muy buena compañía, muchacho. Ya sabes que mejor solo que mal acompañado pero, en esta ocasión, estarás muy bien acompañado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que siguió hablando con el cuerpo de Spike, detuvo el vehículo, en horizontal, junto a una tumba reciente, y vacía, para poder dejar, igualmente, el cuerpo de Spike paralelo al agujero. Se podía ver toda la parafernalia del funeral. Flores y coronas.

En la lápida podía leerse el nombre de la muchacha que Elmer había nombrado antes: Sheila Williams. Y bajo el nombre, las fechas de nacimiento y muerte… que dejaban claro su edad. Veinticinco años y una frase final:

"**Vivirás en nuestros corazones eternamente**"

Elmer se colocó al lado del cuerpo de Spike.

—Esta tarde llegará tu compañera así que, mientras esperas, será mejor que te acomodes tú primero— con un ligero empujón arrojó el cuerpo a la tumba abierta—. Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu vida, muchacho.

Canturreando una canción empezó a cubrir el cuerpo con tierra. No fuera a ser que a la familia de Sheila no le gustase la idea de que su hija fuera a pasar la eternidad junto a un total, pero atractivo y misterioso, desconocido.

—Last night I took a walk in the dark… to a place called…

__________

Últimamente los mejores momentos del día eran cuando podía salir a la calle para dar un simple paseo y no sentir ese horrible picor recorrerle las piernas. Cuando has estado a punto de perderlo todo, y cuando se dice todo se refiere a tu vida, es normal que, incluso, o algo esperado, sean las acciones más simples y cotidianas las que se empiezan a valorar como los tesoros sin precio que realmente son.

El rostro de May se iluminó con una gran sonrisa al recordar como los médicos se asombraron ante su rápida recuperación. La mente dominaba el cuerpo por lo que podía verse. Un milagro, recordó como todos llegaban a esta misma conclusión.

_Si ellos supieran… seguramente te habrían encerrado en el ala de psiquiatría._

Las ganas de vivir las había recuperado cuando conoció a su Salvador.

Quien iba a poder pensar que la Muerte le acabó dando la Vida.

Dentro de unos días ya no necesitará llevar una muleta pero, incluso este detalle, carecía de importancia para May pues las heridas físicas siempre son las más fáciles de sanar que las mentales. Este otro tipo de heridas no son nada sencillas de tratar, incluso de diagnosticar, y mucho menos cuando sabes que tipo de origen es el de este Mal. En su caso no puede abrirse con nadie y explicarle lo sucedido para poder recibir la ayuda que todos desean ofrecerle para que pueda superarlo, ya que nadie la llegaría a creer y podría acabar en un psiquiátrico, como mal menor.

Por eso le hacen falta días como el presente. Hermoso, luminoso y, por supuesto, vivo. Con días como este no le importaba el tener que pasarlos a solas.

_Aunque mejor sola que mal acompañada._

Cubriéndose los ojos, por un reflejo caprichoso del Sol que la llegó a deslumbras lo suficiente para cegarla momentáneamente, no pudo evitar pensar que, incluso en un buen día como este, algo malo puede llegar a ocurrirle a uno.

Aclarándosele la vista no pudo evitar el sorprenderse al ver como la persona menos esperada de todas las que conocía se encontraba allí mismo y supo que este día iba a convertirse en el mejor desde hacía… bueno, desde la última vez que le había visto y estuvieron juntos en un mismo lugar: su habitación del Hospital.

May sintió un pálpito en el corazón cuando lo vio caminando hacia ella. Por supuesto que seguía igual de hermoso que la última vez que lo había visto, siempre sería así de atractivo. La mayor diferencia que había, y el hecho de que las mejillas de May estuvieran enrojeciéndose por segundos, atestiguándolo, era que, ahora, iba con el torso al descubierto.

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido a cada paso que lo iba acercando junto a ella. Fue en ese momento cuando recuperó algo de su lucidez al recordar su último encuentro, y no en el beso que le dio, ya que no necesitaba recordarlo al tenerlo siempre presente, y en que habían quedado que, la próxima vez que la volviera a ver, sería cuando le habría llegado la hora de su muerte.

_Voy a morir._

Tal vez antes este fuera su deseo pero, en estos momentos, no lo era. No ahora. No después de sus esfuerzos por volver a tener su vida de vuelta. Como la que tenía antes del… incidente.

Absorta en sus pensamientos casi no se llegó a dar de cuenta de que casi lo tenía encima, a su alcance. Fue el reflejo del Sol en aquellos ojos celestes la que la despertó por completo de sus ensoñaciones.

Sin poder evitarlo empezó a sonreír por la gran alegría y felicidad que la embargaba. Como la niña que conocía por primera vez el Mar tras vivir toda su corta vida en el interior del país. Feliz como la vez en que, teniendo unos pocos años, vio a Santa Claus… simplemente era pura felicidad.

_Si es por él, no me importaría morir._

Un típico pensamiento de Julieta que muchas chicas llegaban a sentir demasiado a menudo. Por desgracia.

¿Qué es la desilusión?

Para conocer la respuesta a esta pregunta solamente había que mirar al rostro de May cuando aquel, que tan rápido le hacía latir el corazón, pasó a su lado sin percatarse lo más mínimo de su presencia y continuando su avance, firme y seguro, como si solamente existiera él solo en el Mundo.

Los ojos de May amenazaban con llenársele de saladas lágrimas por aquella cruel ignorancia pero, sacudiéndose la cabeza con gran vehemencia, intentó dar con alguna respuesta coherente para semejante comportamiento.

_Cuando nos volvamos a ver._

Eso era lo que le había dicho. Por eso mismo no la había visto porque, de haberlo hecho, significaría que este sería el día de su Muerte. Esta revelación la llenó de esperanza pues significaba que no la había ignorado. Así deben ser como funcionaban este tipo de cosas.

_Pero nada puede pasarme si soy yo la que le ve primero._

Corriendo para darle alcance se le olvidó por completo su cojera y la muleta que llevaba encima sin percatarse de su presencia.

—Espera— no tenía nada más que pedir cuando le agarró por el brazo para detener su avance.

Sintiendo el contacto se detuvo, más por curiosidad de saber quién podía ser tan inconsciente de no evitarle y querer interponerse en su camino por propia voluntad. Tal vez podía ser algún otro conocido de la Slayer.

Cuando aquellos ojos azules se posaron sobre ella, sintió como los nervios se le agarraban en la boca del estómago. Sus labios nerviosos eran incapaces de mantener una sonrisa. Sentía unos deseos incontrolables de abalanzarse a su cuello y llenarle el rostro de… aquellos labios…

—Cuando llegara mi hora te presentarías con este aspecto— May aplacó sus nervios mordiéndose el interior de su boca—. Pero tú no me has visto al pasar junto a mí, si no que he sido yo quien te ha visto a ti. Eso quiere decir que no estás aquí por mí, ¿verdad?

Aquella mirada observaba cada detalle de la muchacha, por muy pequeño e insignificante que pudiera parecer a primera vista, mientras permanecía en silencio. Así pasó un largo minuto pero que a May no le importó nada pues significaba un minuto a su lado y eso la hacía sentirse feliz.

Entonces volvió a escuchar su voz.

—_**Si eso es lo que se dijo**_.

Y May ya no escucharía nada más.

Ya estaba muerta antes de tocar el suelo.

Un simple gesto fue suficiente para apartarla del camino y arrojarla hacia la carretera. Tan rápido e inesperado que apenas sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo cuando la oscuridad acabó con su vida de una forma tan injusta. Como si su Destino no fuera otro que el de morir atropellada.

El impacto de la cabeza contra el parabrisas logró quebrarlo tanto como su propio cráneo fracturarse y una enorme salpicadura de sangre manchó de rojo impidiendo la visión al conductor del autobús. Para desgracia de la pobre muchacha, el golpe no la lanzó hacia delante si no que, en su lugar, hizo que fuera absorbida por el bajo del vehículo.

A causa del inesperado golpe y toda aquella sangre que manchaba el cristal, el conductor tardó en reaccionar y pisar el pedal del freno con lo que el cuerpo de May tuvo tiempo de ser arrastrado por el bajo hasta que, un escalofriante sonido de músculos desgarrándose, fue silenciado por el brusco frenazo que quemó neumáticos hasta llegar a detenerse.

Hasta aquí llegó la vida de May Evans.

El autobús se detuvo por completo dejando tras de si las marcas provocadas por el frenazo. Unas marcas negras teñidas por el rojo de la sangre derramada. Y, al final, o más bien en el principio de dichas marcas, el cuerpo sin vida de May… Sin vida y sin el brazo derecho que se le enganchó en la transmisión… y, al lado del cuerpo, a un brazo de distancia,… su cabeza decapitada.

Todo esto carecía de importancia para él pues solamente dedicó un liviano pensamiento en si la Slayer sabría que fue él el causante de la muerte de la muchacha. Aunque daba igual si no lo llegara a saber nunca pues sabía como llegar a ella y hacerle un daño mucho mayor. Daño de verdad.

_**Sufrirás, Slayer.**_

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 35: Decisiones y Revelaciones.**

* * *

Cierto, es lo que sucede cuando te relaciones con quien no debes… al final siempre acabas pagando por ello. Estos personajes originales… siempre me hacen recordar lo mal que lo hacen ciertos guionistas… sobre todo en el anime en donde siempre aparece un niño, o niña, y que me hace desear matarlos a todos -.-U

Pero lo de May no ha sido gratuito, por mucho que pudiera parecerlo, si no por como se ha movido la historia… además de que ya se lo habían advertido. Con la Muerte no hay dobles intenciones.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Mucha gracias a todos los que leen este fic y, muchísimas gracias, a los que me dejan unas pocas palabras, que no les cuesta mucho esfuerzo, en algunos **REVIEWS**:

**Willing Slave.**

**Gabe Logan.**

Se acerca el momento del reencuentro entre estos dos… ¿qué será lo que ocurrirá? ¿Dawn no tendrá que preocuparse, en el futuro, de Glory? Habrá que esperar un poquito más de tiempo para averiguarlo… ¿lo haréis?

Nos leemos.^^


	36. Chapter 35

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 35: Decisiones y Revelaciones.**

Siempre le ocurre lo mismo. Cada vez que le llega la hora de despertarse tiene que remolonear un poquito pues le gusta mucho la sensación de permanecer en la cama al lado del cálido cuerpo y suave piel de Tara. Pero, en esta ocasión, algo no iba del todo bien pues logró recordar que ya se había levantado esta mañana… y recordaba lo sucedido en la "Magic Box" con Spike.

_Spike._

No sin cierta dificultad logró abrir los ojos.

—¿Willow?— el alivio en la voz de Tara era demasiado evidente como para pasarlo por alto—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Cuando por fin fue capaz de enfocar la vista en Tara pudo ver el rostro de preocupación de su chica. Tratando de aliviar la situación le mostró lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa pero que, solamente, llegó a mueca dolorosa.

—Hola, preciosa.

Tara le devolvió el saludo besándole la frente sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla con suaves movimientos. El contacto de sus labios en la piel de Willow fue lo más parecido a un beso de vida.

—Me has asustado mucho— la voz de Tara pretendía sonar fuerte y segura.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. He recibido golpes peores.

Aquello no servía para calmar los nervios de Tara si no todo lo contrario.

—¿Cuándo te han golpeado tan violentamente fuerte, Willow?— Tara estaba segura de haber recordado algo semejante.

Willow cerró, momentáneamente, los ojos mientras hacía memoria y, cuando los volvió a abrir, le respondió a la pregunta de Tara.

—Sin ir más lejos, ayer mismo, cuando intentaba atrapar a ese escurridizo pajarraco— bufó algo molesta Willow para la incomprensión manifiesta en el rostro de Tara—. Justo cuando pensé que en esta ocasión iba a poder atraparlo al escuchar como se dirigía hacia donde estaba escondida, y poder agarrarlo por su pescuezo, va y, en su lugar, aparece un camión que se me lleva por delante— Willow hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Que mal me cae ese bicho.

Tara le acarició el rostro con suavidad viendo que eso hacía tranquilizarse a Willow.

—Will, nena, ese era el Coyote, Wile E. Coyote. Wile, no Willow.

—¿Qué?

—Eran el Coyote y el Correcaminos. Ayer los estuviste viendo junto a Xander— le aclaró Tara la confusión de Willow.

Permaneciendo en silencio empezó a reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraban. En una ambulancia. Y todo lo sucedido antes de atravesar un escaparate regresó con total claridad a la mente de la pelirroja.

—Tara— el tono de voz de Willow había vuelto a recuperar toda su fuerza—, ¿avisaste a Buffy?

—Lo hice, no te preocupes— le confirmó Tara—. Y luego al resto de los Scoobies. Decidieron que lo mejor sería que nos reuniéramos en el nuevo apartamento de Xander porque Spike nunca ha estado allí, ya que no lo conoce, y no podría acceder al interior. Nosotras iremos más tarde.

_Spike._

—¿Soy la persona más crédula de todo el Mundo?

La voz de Willow volvía a estar cargada de una profunda tristeza.

—No, Willow. Eres una persona con mucha _fe_ en los demás.

Las manos de las dos muchachas se juntaron hasta entrelazar sus dedos firmemente.

—Si, _five by five_, ¿no?— murmuró compungida.

__________

La palabra del día de hoy es: Aburrimiento. En cualquiera de sus muchas variantes.

Ni siquiera le servía de consuelo el saber que, incluso, Buffy había tenido que pasar por todo esto anteriormente a pesar de todos sus poderes y todo el asunto de ser la Chosen One y su Duty. Nada de eso le sirvió para librarse de tener que asistir cada día lectivo a clases. Lo que era una auténtica tontería si alguien se molestara en preguntárselo a ella. ¿Para qué querer estar atrapada por tu propia decisión en el instituto cuando podrías estar ahí fuera luchando contra todo tipo de monstruos y demonios? Por supuesto que, afortunadamente para Buffy, no tenía que alejarse mucho del instituto porque la mayoría de las veces ocurría algo espectacular en el recinto escolar: vampiros, hombres lobo, chicas invisibles, hombres anfibios, hombres hiena, fantasmas demoníacos informatizados, brujas, monos voladores, zombis, Anyanka, una Willow vampira…

—Oh, God´s sake. Me siento como si envejeciera a cada segundo que pasa.

—Bueno, técnicamente, es verdad— le susurró Lisa—. Por eso lo mejor es tener la ventana justo al lado y rezar para que pase algún hottie por ahí abajo.

Dawn exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—En esta ciudad están prohibidos los milagros— sentenció Dawn viendo como las palabras y los números de la pizarra empezaban a dar vueltas tratando de marearla—. Y con pena de Muerte. Es más, todos los guapos están cogidos, gays o están muertos.

—Pues parece ser que Santa Claus está en la ciudad porque ha traído justo lo que nos merecemos, girl— el obvio deseo en el tono de Lisa atrajo la atención de Dawn.

Además de que, echar un vistazo por la ventana no la iba a matar pensaba Dawn pero, cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba viendo, sintió como si su estómago se le hubiera llenado de repente de miles de mariposas cargadas de cafeína.

—Solamente pido que lo mantenga ahí hasta que podamos salir al patio.

Pero Dawn no escuchaba a su amiga ya que tenía demasiadas preguntas con altas necesidades de ser respondidas en su cabeza para poder ser consciente de que lo que podía estar ocurriendo a su alrededor.

No había ninguna duda de que se trataba de Spike. De Spike bajo la luz del Sol. Ese cabello teñido era del todo inconfundible sin contar el que llevaba puesto su duster de cuero. Incluso a la distancia podía verse el torso desnudo y, aunque nunca se lo había llegado a ver, era tal y como se podía uno imaginar oculto bajo sus camisetas.

Sabía que no era la primera vez, pues aún estaba reciente cuando consiguió la gema de Amarra e intentó, como no podía ser de otra forma, matar a la Slayer en plena Universidad a la luz del día. Claro que Dawn no lo había visto pero es lo que le contaron los demás, Xander, aunque siempre omitía, o no lo ponía tal y como sucedió, su parte cuando Spike lo dejaba inconsciente tras golpearlo contra una farola… especialmente cuando se lo contaba Spike en uno de sus salidas en busca de buenas historias por parte del vampiro. Qué decir, una de sus historias le valió la mayor nota en la redacción libre que tuvieron meses atrás.

A su cabeza regresó el recuerdo de Spike apareciendo de improviso en el instituto sin motivo aparente no hacía nada de tiempo. Dawn no comprendía el por qué le vino este preciso recuerdo en particular y justo en este momento pero no le parecía ser una de esas extrañas coincidencias que suelen darse.

Pegando casi la cara contra el cristal se fijó con toda su atención en la mirada del vampiro. Su caminar. El movimiento de todo su cuerpo… La rigidez de su postura.

_Algo va mal… algo va muy mal._

Justo en ese momento la mirada celeste de Spike se clavó en la de Dawn y se aclaró como si acabara de dejar atrás un banco de brumas. Lo que se suponía que debía ser una sonrisa apareció en el pálido rostro del rubio. Una mueca diabólica que le dio un escalofrío a Dawn por todo su cuerpo.

El vampiro empezó a correr en la dirección en donde se encontraba Dawn y el hecho de encontrarse en un primer piso no la llegaba a hacer sentir demasiado segura. Sabía lo que Spike iba a hacer y sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedírselo.

_Spike no me haría daño… nunca lo haría. ¡Jamás!_

En ese momento la puerta de la clase se abrió de golpe o, más bien, fue arrancada e incrustada en la pared.

—¡¡Todo el mundo al suelo!!— la voz de Buffy solamente sonó reconocible a oídos de Dawn—. ¡¡Apartaros de las ventanas!!

El susto general no impidió que el instinto de supervivencia tomara el control de todos los presentes y obedecieran aquellas órdenes tan directas.

Dawn, como no podía ser de otra manera, al reconocer la voz de su hermana, y por instinto, estuvo a punto de ignorar sus palabras pero, en esta ocasión, y para su propia sorpresa, su instinto la obligó a seguir sus órdenes. Y justo en el proverbial último segundo antes de que la ventana, por la que había estado mirando Dawn segundos antes, se rompiera en miles de pedacitos cuando la atravesó la figura de Spike.

Moviéndose con gran rapidez, Buffy placó el cuerpo del vampiro justo antes de que sus pies llegaran a tocar suelo y lo arrojó por la misma ventana que acababa de atravesar envuelto en un necesario abrazo nada placentero para Buffy.

El impacto contra el suelo fue menos doloroso para Buffy ya que pudo usar el cuerpo del vampiro para amortiguar la caída, y con la esperanza de que, aún siendo un primer piso, el golpe le llegara a afectar lo suficiente para coger ventaja en la pelea que estaba a punto de iniciarse entre ellos dos. Cuando su espalda golpeó el suelo, Buffy aplacó su caída rodando por el suelo y poniéndose en guardia lo más rápido que le permitían sus reflejos de Slayer encarando la figura del caído vampiro.

—¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!— el tono de Buffy rozaba la acusación y la pena—. ¿Pensabas hacerle daño a Dawn?

Buffy sintió como se le ponía el vello de punta al escuchar como surgía una diabólica risa gutural por parte del vampiro. Lentamente se puso en pie mientras el polvo se deslizaba por su duster.

Volviéndose hacia Buffy sus ojos acabaron por encontrarse con los de ella.

Sus miradas fijas una en la del otro. Y ahí Buffy se dio de cuenta de que no existía ninguna posibilidad de negociación con él, dejándole, solamente, la salida de luchar para tratar de detenerlo.

En aquellos ojos azules, en donde no hacía nada de tiempo, pudo haber visto una calidez hacia ella, ahora solamente había venganza y Muerte.

—Estás vivo así que no me obligues a tener que matarte tan pronto antes de que hayas podido disfrutar de esta nueva vida.

Pero la petición de Buffy cayó en oídos sordos al no encontrar la reacción esperada por parte del vampiro.

—_**Te haré sufrir, Slayer**_— la risa desapareció cuando surgió su fría e insensible voz—_**. Y cuando haya disfrutado y esté satisfecho acabaré con lo que vine a hacer en esta ciudad.**_

—Matarme.

—_**Matarte.**_

Podía sentir su respiración y casi llegaba a oír el fuerte latido de su corazón. Estaba vivo, de eso no había ninguna duda. Era una persona viva como cualquier otra que hubiera sobre la Tierra. Entonces, ¿cómo iba a poder acabar con él sin llegar a tener que matarlo si él no le iba a dejar otra salida? A su mente acudió la imagen agonizante de Allan Finch, el ayudante del alcalde al que Faith mató por accidente hace unos dos años. Recuerda todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por esa acción y a dónde la llevó.

_¿Y ahora me estoy planteando el matar a una persona sin vacilaciones? ¿Qué será de mí entonces?_

Con un rugido por parte del vampiro se inició el combate que hacía tanto tiempo se había tomado un tiempo de espera, un tiempo muerto y nunca mejor dicho, lanzándose con unas ansias tremendas sobre el cuerpo de la Slayer. Sus puños fueron esquivados con rápidos reflejos por parte de Buffy que aprovechó un directo con la izquierda, que logró desviar, para colarse de frente y clavarle el codo en toda la cara con un claro objetivo en mente: su nariz.

¿Cuántas veces se la había golpeado que casi parecía haberse convertido, para desgracia del vampiro, en la manera que tenía de saludarle cada vez que se encontraban?

El golpe sonó como si se la hubiera roto en mil pedazos y, aprovechando la fuerza contraria a su golpe para asentar bien las piernas y haciendo presión contra el suelo, le dio un golpe con ambas manos, palmas abiertas, contra su pecho. Tras esto retrocedió varios pasos a una posición defensiva para comprobar como iba a reaccionar el vampiro.

Sorprendentemente pudo comprobar como apenas logró desestabilizarlo ligeramente pero, lo que más atrajo su atención, como no podía ser de otra forma, fue el hecho de que su nariz nunca había tenido mejor aspecto.

_Es imposible._

Pero la evidencia se encontraba frente a ella, irónicamente, ante sus propias narices, mientras el vampiro estaba haciendo unos cuantos estiramientos en el cuello.

Los ojos abiertos evidenciaban la sorpresa por la rapidez del ataque de Spike pero, aún así, tuvo la suerte, entrenamiento duro para ser más exactos, para poder esquivar el puño que buscaba devolverle el favor previo en su propia nariz, literalmente Bloody. De pronto notó como se quedaba sin aliento antes de llegar a sentir como una rodilla se le hundía en su cuerpo, en la boca del estómago, privándole del preciado aire que necesitaba su cuerpo. Sin tiempo para lamentarse, ni reaccionar, Spike la sujetó por los hombros para darle un preciso cabezazo que la llegó a marear momentáneamente y permitirle el lanzarla contra la pared del instituto que tenía a su espalda. Si Buffy no llega a girar la cabeza en el último momento, era seguro que su nariz si hubiera pasado a mejor vida. Deslizándose por la pared hasta tocar suelo, Buffy sentía como si fuera un personaje de dibujos animados.

Spike solamente le ofreció el suficiente tiempo para una sola cosa y Buffy eligió pensar antes de respirar.

Saltó lo más arriba que pudo, en su estado, verticalmente para poder apoyarse contra el muro y coger el impulso para volar por el aire sobre el bleached vampire dando una voltereta y una clavada perfecta de medalla de oro.

Para sorpresa de Buffy, el vampiro reaccionó a la perfección girándose con gran rapidez al tiempo que la golpeaba con un puño aprovechando la velocidad de giro pero, para su sorpresa, ella aprovechó el puñetazo recibido para seguir su ejemplo y otorgar más velocidad y fuerza a su propio golpe cuando, al completar los 360 grados de giro, le clavó una estaca en el pecho expuesto del vampiro.

Fue una reacción natural en ella y no se percató hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para poder detener el movimiento.

Buffy sintió un gran shock que la dejó helada y sin palabras.

—_**Sorpresa, Slayer.**_

No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando con sus propios ojos. La estaca se había convertido en un montón de astillas cuando hizo impacto contra aquel torso expuesto e indefenso… aparentemente.

Un puñetazo con el reverso de la mano logró tirar a la Slayer al suelo pero más por la sorpresa en la que se encontraba inmersa de que no hubiera matado a Spike, o que este hubiera sobrevivido sin un rasguño a un golpe directo sobre su corazón con una estaca, que por la fuerza con la que había sido golpeada. Ciertamente esto era algo que no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

_Su corazón late con fuerza, su respiración está de vuelta, el Sol no le hace más que ofrecerle unos brillos sobre su cabello platino sin llegar a chamuscarle lo más mínimo, además de que vuelve a tener un reflejo para su propia vanidad y, ahora, esto._

En su mano los restos de la estaca mientras ante ella se esparcían las astillas.

La mirada de Buffy se fue alzando al tiempo que volvía a la verticalidad para acabar por encontrarse con la posible sonrisa del gato a punto de devorar al canario en el rostro del vampiro.

A lo lejos empezaron a escucharse las sirenas de la policía que le ofrecieron una salida a Buffy de este combate. Una salida en la que seguiría con vida para tener la oportunidad de morir más adelante.

—¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?— le preguntó Buffy mientras sus ojos pasaban del vampiro hacia la ventana en donde se encontraba Dawn viendo el encuentro antes de dirigirse al horizonte en donde pronto surgirían los coches patrulla.

—_**No pueden matarme pero yo si puedo matarlos y disfrutar como les arrebato sus patéticas vidas a todos ellos.**_

—Puede ser verdad— dijo Buffy con fingida seguridad en sus palabras y en si misma mientras soltaba lo que quedaba de su estaca—, pero no es necesario el tener que matarte— aquello atrajo la mirada de los ojos celestes del vampiro y su atención—, aunque solamente sea por número pero, al final, lograremos reducirte y te encerraremos. Tal vez no te podremos matar pero si tirar la llave.

El cambio en su rostro, tensándosele la mandíbula, le descubrió a Buffy que el nuevo miedo de Spike era el mismo de antes: perder su libertad recién adquirida. Y eso era mucho más factible de poder hacerse sin importar todo lo fuerte e invulnerable que pudiera ser ahora mismo.

—_**Sufrirás**_— repitió el vampiro recuperando el ánimo perdido—_** y luego morirás. Ya lo verás, Slayer. Muy pronto volveremos a vernos por última vez.**_

El vampiro salió corriendo paralelo a la pared del instituto hasta que llegó al límite donde un muro de seis metros indicaba que no había una salida. Pero no para él. Con un salto dejó atrás unos cuatro metros para, como si de un felino se tratara, salvar el resto del muro sin ningún tipo de dificultad por su parte.

Spike desapareció tras el muro y Buffy decidió que también debería seguir su ejemplo si quería el evitar tener que tratar con la ineficaz policía de Sunnydale. Usando una puerta cercana entró en el instituto, por su propia voluntad, quién se lo iba a decir, para buscar a Dawn y llevársela junto a los demás.

Un depredador los había elegido como sus presas y no pararía hasta acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos… dejando a la Slayer, a Buffy, para el final para que pueda lamentarse por todas las pérdidas que sufrirá.

_Y ya perdí al primero contigo… Spike._

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 36: Confesiones son buenas para el alma.**

* * *

Aquí acabamos otro capítulo con una nueva revelación para asombro, y desgracia, de Buffy. Me encanta el poner unas cuantas dificultades para Buffy, que no se piense que esto va a ser como dar un paseo por el parque a plena luz del día hehehehe

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por los siguientes lectores curiosos por saber:

**Willing Slave.**

**Marene.**

**Gabe Logan.**

**Catacroker.**

El resto de lectores que haya por ahí leyendo este fic no temáis en poner unas cuantas palabras para comentar vuestros pensamientos acerca de la historia. Siempre viene bien el saber la opinión de los lectores para mejora el escrito… aunque estemos llegando al final… ¿lo parece o no?

Nos leemos.^^


	37. Chapter 36

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 36: Confesiones son buenas para el alma.**

Afortunadamente para Buffy, no tuvo que regresar al aula de Dawn ya que su hermana había ido en su busca, tal como hizo ella misma, encontrándose a mitad de camino. Pero, claro está, las intenciones de ambas eran bastante diferentes.

—Buffy, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿cómo es que Spike puede caminar, y saltar, y luchar, y hablar, y no convertirse en polvo, bajo el Sol?, pensaba que solamente existía una gema de Amarra y Angel la destruyó, ¿es qué se trata de un conjunto de piezas en el que no, solamente, está el anillo si no también pulsera, collar, pendientes?— había veces en que Buffy lamentaba el que Dawn se le pareciera en esto de poder hablar tanto sin necesitar respirar. Por suerte para ella no se comportaba de manera tan pesada, ¿verdad? Dawn se puso muy seria antes de continuar, para desesperación de Buffy—. ¿Por qué tienes que pelearte con Spike?

Esto fue la última gota de la paciencia de Buffy.

—Spike, Spike, Spike… ¿es qué no tienes ojos en la cara?— le protestó Buffy ya cansada de la adoración de su hermana con el vampiro—. Vino aquí para atacarte y así hacerme daño con ello… y no me vengas con excusas porque nadie viene a ver a alguien lanzándose contra la ventana— añadió al ver la intención de Dawn de interrumpirla.

Claro que estamos hablando de Dawn y esto significaba el ser una testaruda como su misma hermana. Eran un buen par de dolores de cabeza.

—Spike nunca me haría daño— le espetó con una seriedad impropia de la pequeña de las Summers—. Y creo recordar que Faith se asomó a la ventana de una de tus clases para llevarte de juerga.

Buffy no estaba muy segura de cómo había podido averiguar eso, a no ser que hubiera sido la propia Faith quien se lo dijera cuando la había secuestrado junto a su madre durante todo el asunto del cambio de cuerpos.

—Asomarse no es lo mismo que atravesarla de un salto, por lo menos en mi diccionario— dijo toda sarcástica.

—Ya, como si supieras lo que es un diccionario— bufó irónicamente sin ninguna intención de dejarse superar—. Es Spike y ahora que puede caminar bajo el Sol quiso hacer una entrada más espectacular que el entrar como cualquiera por una puerta e ir por los pasillos hasta…

—¿Spike estuvo antes aquí?— la interrumpió Buffy no gustándole como sonaba eso—. ¿Cuándo y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Si algo debería haber aprendido Buffy era que no podía ponerse a exigirle cosas a Dawn porque, de hacerlo, esta se cerraría en si misma y no soltaría ni una sola palabra. Por lo menos no ninguna de provecho.

—Yo no he dicho eso— no le gustó el tono usado por Buffy—. Así que no pongas palabras en mi boca. Ha sido una manera de hablar. Aunque, supongo, que no estés muy familiarizada con el lenguaje ya que no sueles mantener muchas conversaciones fuera de tu grupo de conocidos. Si lo hicieras, sabrías que Spike no es lo que parece y que nunca, jamás, me haría daño, o a Joyce. Seguro que, incluso, podría evitar que el resto de vosotros salierais lastimados, pero no de manera directa porque aún tiene que proteger lo que le queda de reputación y…

—Golpeó a Willow antes de venir aquí, Dawn. Así que no me digas lo que puede o no puede hacer Spike, ¿entendido?— la cara de sorpresa de Dawn no tenía precio por lo inesperado que le sonaba la noticia—. He dicho, ¿entendido? Pues ahora vámonos y en silencio— Dawn había asentido mecánicamente dejándose llevar por Buffy que la agarró de una mano y se la llevó por un tercer camino evitando los utilizados por ambas muchachas para encontrarse.

—¿Está bien?― le preguntó Dawn a pesar de la advertencia de Buffy—. Willow, ¿está bien?

Con la vista al frente y sus sentidos en alerta, Buffy no se molestó en dedicarle una mirada a Dawn porque, seguramente, lo que pudiera ver en sus ojos la haría confundirse más con respecto a lo que tendría que hacer con Spike. Si es que encuentra un método para tratar con él primero, por supuesto.

—Cuando me llamó Tara no entró en detalles salvo que la golpeó e hizo atravesar un escaparate dejándola inconsciente. Seguramente en estos momentos estarán en el hospital y, si no ha sido muy grave, se encontrarán con el resto en el apartamento de Xander.

Para sorpresa de Buffy, Dawn no dijo nada y siguió dejándose llevar. Ante esta actitud no pudo evitar el mirar de reojo para su hermanita y se la encontró sumida en una marea de emociones encontradas. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en estos precisos momentos porque Buffy también pensaba lo mismo.

_¿Hasta dónde nos has estado engañando, Spike?_

__________

En el apartamento de Xander se encontraban reunidos todo el grupo de la Slayer, en el que se incluía a su madre y Anya pero, por alguna razón, faltaba alguien en concreto. Cuando llamaron a la puerta fue interrumpida, para alivio de la mayoría de los presentes, la teoría de Anya con respecto a la "Magic Box".

—Para mí que debería examinar muy bien ese local porque estoy segura de que debe encontrarse bajo algún tipo de maldición, lo que sería bastante lógico debido a las violentas muertes que sufrieron los antiguos propietarios de la tienda.

—¿Es eso posible?— preguntó Joyce con cierta suspicacia—. Porque en mi casa murieron unos cuantos durante la fiesta de bienvenida de Buffy con ese asunto de los zombis. ¿Podría estar maldita? Estaría bien que eso explicase el por qué no encuentro ninguna pareja.

—Es posible pero no debes preocuparte ya que ese tipo de rituales son realizados siempre, claro que cuando no estabas presente por, bueno, ciertos aspectos no muy agradables del ritual y…

Anya interrumpió el discurso de Giles.

—¿No tiene pareja?— la sorpresa de Anya evidente en su voz—. ¿Y cómo hace para tener su cuota de orgasmos? Puedo asegurar que encuentro más placenteros los orgasmos conseguidos junto a un buen pene que los…

No hubo ni un rostro de los presentes que no se hubiera ruborizado.

—Eew, sabía que las prisas no eran buenas— se quejó Dawn cubriéndose las orejas—. Como si no tuviera suficiente con Buffy para quedar trastornada de por vida.

—No sé de qué te quejas, ya luego querrás hablar de tus orgasm…

—¡¡ANYA!!

Ante la reprimenda general, y con un encogimiento de hombros, Anya dejó pasar el momento como si no tuviera ninguna importancia.

—Oh, venga ya— se quejó Dawn antes de entrar en el apartamento al ver que Xander no les invitaba a pasar por precaución vampírica—. Este sería el último lugar en el que me gustaría estar si fuera un vampiro.

—Pues es la elección innata de todos los vampiros recién sired— le explicó Giles con su tono académico.

Dawn se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de su madre mientras que Buffy entraba en el apartamento y Xander, tras echar un vistazo al pasillo, cerraba la puerta.

—Claro, para que mamá me eche una bronca por haber sido sired y Buffy vaya a por mí con una estaca para acabar conmigo— dijo toda condescendiente la pequeña de las Summers—. No sé si se le ha olvidado pero mi hermana es la Slayer.

—Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, mi mente está perfectamente, pero los datos que se poseen sobre…

—¿Se sabe algo de Willow y Tara?— interrumpió Buffy tratando de evitar un discurso didáctico de Giles, algo que agradecieron todos.

—Llamaron hace unos minutos. Parece ser que solamente tuvo una pequeña contusión, mucho menos grave que cuando Spike casi me abre la cabeza hace dos años cuando nos secuestró— le dijo ofreciéndole un abrazo tranquilizador a Buffy, hasta que Anya se aclaró la garganta, de manera muy exagerada, y sin apartar sus ojos de los dos amigos que se separaron algo cansados de los celos protectores de la ex-demonio—. Ya deben estar de camino.

Buffy soltó el aire que estaba aguantando pero no llegó a quedarse tranquila. Eso no le era posible estando por ahí fuera ese vampiro con la intención de hacerle daño a través de sus seres queridos antes de ir a por ella y matarla. Necesitaba apoyo, y algo más por parte de sus amigos.

—Xander, ¿tienes por ahí alguna estaca para dejarme?

—Por supuesto. No es que tenga una buena colección de armas como la tuya o la de G-man pero no está tan mal— le aseguró mientras fue en busca de una estaca.

Esto se le hizo bastante extraño a Giles porque sabía que Buffy no era tan irresponsable para ir sin una estaca, por lo menos ya no lo era tanto como en un principio.

—¿Qué le pasó a la estaca que llevabas?— le preguntó Giles.

—Se le hizo astillas al romperse contra el pecho de Spike— respondió Dawn como si la pregunta hubiera sido para ella y no para Buffy.

Ni que decir que esta revelación no era muy bien recibida por el grupo.

—¿Trataste de matar a Spike?— el tono de Joyce indicaba que no estaba muy contenta con la acción de su hija—. Pero si Mr. Giles dijo que ahora Spike es humano.

—Es más que humano ya que sigue teniendo su fuerza y capacidades extras, aunque no estoy segura de si aún tiene su gameface pero los extras positivos del vampiro si los mantiene.

—Pero es humano.

A Buffy no le gustaba el hecho de que se lo estuvieran recordando a cada momento porque eso no hacía más que hacerla quedar a ella como el monstruo por haber tratado de matarle a él. Así que, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor es que tiene el piercing de Amarra— dijo Xander mientras le entregaba a Buffy la estaca.

Nadie pudo evitar el no rodar los ojos ante la ocurrencia del muchacho. Bueno, todos salvo Buffy que estaba más centrada en las sensaciones de la madera en su mano. Podía usar cualquier arma pero, no había ninguna duda, que la estaca era el arma oficial de una VampireSlayer.

—Esto es otra cosa. No importa si resulta inútil contra este invulnerable Spike pero me gusta la sensación que me ofrece una buena estaca.

—Yo opino lo mismo— dijo Anya—, bueno, pero en mi caso me refiero al pene de Xander en mi mano.

Dawn volvió a taparse las orejas mientras hundía su rostro entre los brazos de su madre. Ciertamente el tener cerca a una adolescente impresionable de Anya no era lo más recomendable.

—Y no hay más piezas que el anillo de Amarra— sentenció con toda tranquilidad Anya.

A pesar de la manera en que se desarrolló el diálogo, se había sacado un par de detalles bastante importantes y, al mismo tiempo, bastante desesperanzadores para ellos, no para Spike que parecía tener las mejores cartas en esta mano.

—Así que Spike mantiene sus atrib… digo, sus habilidades como vampiro pero sin sus debilidades, a lo que hay que añadir que ahora, por un motivo desconocido, resulta ser invulnerable.

—Casi es como Blade— dijo Xander aunque todos ignoraron su comentario—. Aunque, en vez de ser negro viste de negro.

Buffy estaba dándole vueltas a la estaca antes de guardarla, supuestamente a su espalda sujeta bajo la cintura del pantalón, aunque no se le notaba que estuviera allí, mientras hablaba para si misma en voz alta.

—Cuando le clavé la estaca mientras llevaba la gema de Amarra pude atravesarle el pecho y el corazón pero se rehizo al instante de sacársela— todos miraron de reojo para Anya pero esta se encontraba inmersa en desnudar con la vista a Xander, lo que hizo que todo el mundo evitar el mirar para él—, pero, en esta ocasión, se hizo pedazos el contacto de su cuerpo y sin hacerle el más mínimo rasguño. Eso si, a pesar de ello no le gusta la idea de poder ser atrapado cuando le dije que eso sería lo que le haríamos al superarle en número.

—Estoy seguro de que es una reacción normal ante el recordatorio a su estancia en las instalaciones de la Iniciativa y todo lo que le sucedió allí abajo— dijo Giles.

—O recordó cuando lo encadenasteis a la bañera de tu apartamento— comentó Dawn como si fuera algo normal para hablar.

—¿Le encadenasteis a la bañera?— preguntó con ese tono censurador que poseía Joyce.

Giles se encontró con la mirada de Joyce clavada en él y vio como los demás apartaron la vista dejándole solo a tratar este tema con la madre de la Slayer.

—Bueno, si pero, en esos momentos, fue cuando vino por primera vez…

—Por ayuda— le recordó Joyce poniendo aún más nervioso a Giles.

—Si, eso, por ayuda pero, dado nuestro pasado en común con Spike, no podíamos fiarnos de su palabra y, como protección, para todos, decidimos que era la mejor solución…

—Cuando no estaba atado a la silla— añadió Dawn con una mirada igual de censuradora como la de su madre.

—Si, bueno…— en esos momentos llamaron a la puerta salvándole el día a Giles—, oh, God´s Sake. Salvado por la llamada.

Incluso inmersos en situaciones como esta, aún eran capaces de mantener cierto nivel de humor para que no se les atragantaran las dificultades y horribles situaciones en las que se encontraban tan a menudo.

Una vez más, Xander, fue el encargado de abrir la puerta y esta vez, no como en una de las ocasiones anteriores, se trataban de Tara y Willow, no uno de los críos que vivían en algún apartamento y que gustaba de tocar en su timbre para molestarle.

—Aquí dos Scoobies reportándose.

—¡¡Willow!!

Una acelerada Dawn fue detenida por Buffy antes de que pudiera abrazar a la pelirroja, con una excesiva fuerza, que pudiera dañarla más de lo que el vampiro la hubiera dañado.

—Con cuidado, Dawn— le aconsejó Joyce antes de que su pequeña pudiera protestarle a Buffy por su acción.

Ya era mucho el ver como el propio Xander no se veía capaz de darle un abrazo a Willow por ese temor a poder romperla, el collarín siempre imponía, y que, finalmente, la hizo pasar con un sentido gesto colocándole una mano sobre la espalda, a la altura de la cintura.

—Hola a todos— saludó Tara con un gesto de la mano.

A pesar de las advertencias, Dawn abrazó con sentimiento a Willow pero no le llegó a hacer ningún tipo de daño. Si no fuera porque podía ver a la muchacha casi podría haber asegurado que se había tratado de una corriente de aire cálido que la había rodeado.

—¿Ves? No pasó nada— dijo Dawn—. Aunque, ahora mismo pueda poseer el equivalente a la fuerza de la Slayer para Willow, yo, a diferencia de otras— una mirada nada velada a Buffy—, puedo controlarme sin problemas.

—Yo puedo controlarme— protestó Buffy antes de abrazar a su amiga. Bueno, de tratar de abrazarla porque las palabras de Dawn no hicieron si no que se acordara de todas las veces que les hizo crujir los huesos a Giles y Xander cuando se le olvidaba su fuerza al abrazarles—. Más o menos. No es lo mismo porque yo si tengo esa fuerza— protestó de manera petulante.

Willow solucionó el problema siendo ella quien abrazase a Buffy.

—Me alegro que estéis todos bien— le dijo en voz baja Willow—. Aunque no veo por ningún lado a Riley— solamente fue el nombrar al ex-soldado para que el cuerpo de Buffy se tensara como un resorte y, estando abrazadas, no pasó nada desapercibido para Willow—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Buffy no lo quiere por aquí— le respondió Dawn, a pesar de que la pregunta no fuera para ella. Ante la mirada que le lanzó Buffy, la pequeña de las Summers se protegió tras Tara—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad así que no veo porque te molestas.

Giles se acercó hasta Willow para darle su correspondiente saludo, lo mismo que hizo Joyce y que intentó Anya. Esta, lamentablemente, fiel a su estilo.

—¿Por qué no estás escayolada?— protestó Anya—. No es justo. A mí con un puñetazo me hice daño en el brazo y a Willow que la lanzan a través de un escaparate no tiene la decencia de romperse ningún hueso. Creo que lo hace apropósito para que yo quede como alguien mucho más frágil que ella.

—¿Y el collarín no cuenta?— se quejó Willow—. Yo también me alegro de verte, Anya— la sonrisa, exagerada, de Willow recibió una idéntica por parte de Anya.

Pero, a pesar de la intervención, interrupción, de Anya, a Willow no se le olvidó el asunto de Riley. Vale que sabía que a Buffy le había dado una vena sobreprotectora con él a causa de haber perdido, como lo había descrito él mismo, sus _poderes prestados_. Pero con Spike por ahí siendo capaz de hacer daño y con la intención de hacer sufrir a la Slayer a través de su familia y amigos, era de suponer que el novio entraba en una de esas definiciones.

Willow se puso al día en muy poco tiempo, ya que no había mucho que decir: Spike es invulnerable y puede patearle el trasero a la Slayer. Decir que estaban más preocupados por no quedarse sin unos de los cortes de pizza lo decía todo.

Y, hablando de la Slayer, Buffy no tenía muy buena cara y Willow estaba segura que no se debía, principalmente, a causa del nuevo estado de Spike. O eso le parecía a la pelirroja.

—Ya estamos otra vez— se quejaba Dawn tras tragarse el bocado de pizza—. Spike no me haría daño. Y me parece muy raro el que se lo hubiera hecho a Willow.

—Por supuesto. Seguro que la cara de Willow golpeó el puño de Dead boy jr. sin pretenderlo porque estaba en el medio— ironizó, no muy elocuentemente, Xander.

A Dawn, lo del ataque sufrido por Willow, era lo que más le afectaba porque le rompía todos los esquemas que tenía sobre Spike. Si no fuera porque, presuntamente, la había golpeado de verdad, podía haber asegurado que todo era un complot para desprestigiar, aún más, al vampiro.

—Además fue a tu instituto y dudo que llegara por casualidad dando un paseo― remató Xander.

Tanto Dawn como Joyce sabían que esta no era la primera vez que Spike había ido al instituto de Dawn pero no se atrevían a pensar que, la primera vez, hubiera sido una prueba para conocer el terreno para cuando pudiera hacer lo que pretendiera hacerle a Dawn.

—No. Lo siento, Willow. Sé que te golpeó y todo eso pero Spike ya no se comporta así. Ya no es el mismo que conocimos porque ahora es…

—¿Bueno?— preguntó Xander con un tono demasiado sarcástico.

—¡¡Es Spike!!— gritó Dawn—. No sabéis nada de él pero jamás me haría daño…

Buffy también quería creer eso, a pesar de que habría sido la primera en la fila de aquellos que, precisamente, pensasen justo lo contrario y que creían que Spike mataría a todos ellos de tener la posibilidad.

—Ya no es Spike, Dawnie— dijo Buffy con poca voz—. No sabemos quién es ahora que ha cambiado.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como una cría, estropeando sus posibilidades de que pudieran llegar a tratarla como una más del grupo. Una Scooby de pleno derecho. Pero no podía dejar de defender a Spike, principalmente porque no estaba aquí para hacerlo por si mismo, y porque sabía que le daría igual porque estaba acostumbrado a que todos lo prejuzgasen antes de conocer todos los hechos.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Willow, en serio— dijo Dawn poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio del apartamento, para desgracia de Anya—, pero Spike es inocente. Nunca nos haría daño… bueno, seguramente a Xander le daría unos cuantos golpes, bien merecidos por el trato que le dio; o a Giles…

—¿Entonces el que me bebiera mi mejor scotch no me ha valido para ponerme a salvo de las acciones vengativas de Spike? De saberlo se lo habría cobrado.

Anya no pudo aguantar más al ver como Dawn ya se encontraba bajo el umbral del dormitorio con toda la intención de tomar posesión de ese cuarto en concreto.

—Hey, ¿dónde vas, no preferirías quedarte con los adultos?— Willow tuvo que reprimir una carcajada a la consideración de Anya como un adulto—. Es que me gustaría usar el dormitorio dentro de un rato con Xander para tener orgasmos.

La cara de Dawn expresaba sin palabras lo que sentía en ese momento. A pesar de todo, lo expresó muy bien.

—Eew.

—No te preocupes, Dawn. La cama está mudada del todo— le aseguró Xander.

—Como si eso pudiera borrar el hecho de que habéis hecho… eso, ahí

Anya se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

—No sé que puede haber de malo. También lo hemos hecho en el sofá y nadie se ha quejado por ello.

Solamente fue decirlo para que todos, salvo la propia Anya, se levantaran del sofá con caras de circunstancias.

—No te preocupes que no tocaré la cama, además de que prefiero estar sola sin tener que escuchar acusaciones contra Spike sin estar…

—Dawn…

Se podía leer con claridad en el rostro de la muchacha que no se esperaba la intervención de Tara. No con ese tono que, a pesar de sonar calmado, como es habitual en ella, se mostraba partidario de la opinión generalizada del grupo.

—¿Tú también, Tara?

La tranquila bruja negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Hemos sabido de otra muerte y…

Willow posó una mano sobre el hombro de Tara para tomar el turno de la conversación. No quería que pudiera ponerse en contra de Dawn ya que sabía lo mucho que le agradaba la más joven de las Summers.

—Se trata de May— el anuncio de Willow cargó el ambiente con más tensión—. Ya sabéis, la chica a la que Spike salvó. Bueno, es posible que pudiera llegar a ser una coincidencia pero… murió en un punto del trayecto que Spike tomó hacia el instituto desde donde me golpeó. Y se trató de una muerte bastante violenta.

Dawn no tenía ningún argumento que usar para ayudar a su amigo salvo su propia fe en el vampiro y en el cambio sufrido, para mejor, desde el año pasado. No que antes fuera un verdadero monstruo… vale, era un vampiro así que hacía lo que podías esperarte de uno pero a un nivel mucho más liviano que el, por ejemplo, realizado por Angelus.

—Spike no me hará ningún daño— sentenció Dawn cerrando la puerta tras de si. Iba a apoyar la frente contra la madera cuando se lo pensó mejor, no vaya a ser que también hubiera hecho orgasmos contra la puerta. Pensar que cualquier sitio del apartamento pudiera ser una fábrica de orgasmos no era sano mentalmente. Decidió airear, aún más, el dormitorio—. En el fondo yo sé que Spike me quiere…

Al volverse una mano, pálida, le cubrió la boca mientras un brazo la agarraba sujetándole ambos brazos y acercándola contra el cuerpo al que pertenecían. A pesar de la poca iluminación que había en el dormitorio, aquellos ojos azules parecían captar toda la luz necesaria para hacerse ver.

Dawn podía ver bien en ellos pero, a pesar de ello, no logró encontrar aquella luz que siempre había encontrado en el fondo cada vez que se había quedado embobada mirando para los ojos de Spike.

_Spike nunca me haría daño._

__________

Buffy no podía soportar más la defensa a ultranza que hacía Dawn de Spike por toda la fe que ponía en ella. Y no le era posible porque ella, a pesar de que suponía conocer al vampiro, no podía ser tan franca consigo misma y aceptar que Spike no les haría daño. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de que hubiera atacado a Willow, de haber matado, supuestamente, a May y de haber luchado contra ella misma?

¿Cómo poder seguir defendiéndole a pesar de todo lo que había en su contra?

Buffy se excusó para ir al baño pero ni siquiera el rostro, de aparente serenidad, fue suficiente para llegar a engañar a ciertas personas del grupo. Tampoco sirvió para refrenar la lengua de Anya.

—Procura usar los protectores de papel para la taza del inodoro— le advirtió Anya recibiendo cierto tipo de miradas de los demás—. Por higiene— se defendió la muchacha—. En el baño los orgasmos los tenemos en la ducha y sobre el lavabo.

Decidiendo dejar que fueran los demás que tratasen con las ocurrencias de Anya, Buffy entró en el baño, seguida por una Willow que, a pesar de la agresión sufrida, no parecía estar en tan mal estado para no adivinar que algo muy importante le sucedía a su amiga. O tal vez fuera el golpe lo que la había puesto tan perceptiva.

—¿No deberías ser tú quien acompañara a Willow al baño para tener orgasmos?— le preguntó Anya a Tara haciendo que esta volviera toda su atención al trozo de pizza que estaba comiendo tratando de ignorar el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Ahn, el baño tiene una utilidad principal, aparte de la que has expuesto con tanta delicadeza, y es el de un lugar privado en donde poder mantener una conversación— le explicó Xander.

Anya soltó un suspiro de pena.

—¿Usar el baño para hablar? Algunos no saben como comportarse.

Todos quedaron mirando para la ex-demonio sin poder creerse lo que habían acabado de escuchar de su propia voz.

Mientras tanto, ajenas a las ocurrencias de su peculiar amiga, Buffy se encontraba parada frente al espejo en donde una imagen de aspecto triste y cansado le devolvía la mirada. Willow se acercó hasta que atrajo la atención de su amiga poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Tiene esto que ver con el hecho de que Riley no se encuentre aquí, Buffy?— le preguntó con gran precisión—. ¿O con tu defensa de Spike en la "Magic Box"? ya sabes que dijo que te haría sufrir y Riley entra en la categoría de personas que te harían sufrir si resultan heridas o… algo peor.

—El único peligro que puede correr Riley es si está aquí porque podría salir herido de manera colateral— dijo Buffy para sorpresa de Willow. Aunque, la verdadera sorpresa, fue lo que dijo a continuación— porque Spike sabe la verdad sobre él, sobre lo que siento por Riley… por lo que no siento por él…

—Buffy, pero…

¿Cómo era posible que Spike pudiera ver todo tan bien en ella cuando ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de hacerlo? Mirando aquellos ojos hazel no era capaz de ir más allá de lo que se podía ver a simple vista pero, al contrario, Spike podía profundizar en ellos hasta llegar a su alma y leerla con tanta facilidad como hizo con su diario.

—Soy un enigma pero Spike no tiene problemas en lograr superar cada dificultad que impongo en el camino porque, a diferencia de todos los demás, parece como si conociera todas las respuestas que puedan explicar mi forma de ser, mi comportamiento… a mi misma.

—Pero Riley es…

—… mi intento por tener un poco de normalidad en mi vida anormal. Tampoco es que hubiera acertado con el chico paradigma de la normalidad viendo que me salió un cazador de demonios entrenado por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y ahora, que ha perdido esa fuerza extra…— Buffy sentía un nudo en su garganta pero debía seguir hablando para evitar que pudiera hundir estos pensamientos, estas palabras en el fondo de su ser—, Riley no quería ver al doctor que enviaron para curarle, ¿lo sabías, verdad? No quería dejar que le quitasen esa fuerza porque veía como mi poder nunca deja de crecer y ya sería incapaz de poder _tocarme_ al no estar a mi altura; y eso que nunca lo ha estado porque siempre me he tenido que contener con él para no hacerle daño. ¿Sabes cómo hice para convencerle de que me acompañara para poder salvarle la vida?— Willow negó con la cabeza no creyéndose capaz de articular palabra al ver como su amiga se estaba abriendo de una manera que superaba, tanto en sentimientos como en dolor, a su confesión sobre amar a Angel—. ¡Qué si hubiera querido a un novio con superpoderes habría salido con Spike!

La verdad era que Willow no sabía lo que decir ante la confesión que le estaba dando Buffy. No solo admitía que había estado saliendo con Riley por el simple intento de tratar de acometer lo que todos le habían estado vendiendo como una vida normal Pero ahora, sobre todo, estaba la cuestión de haber metido a Spike como su posible novio. Si Buffy quería ofrecerle una comparación a Riley, ¿por qué no usar a Angel, su ex, para ello como sería lo más… _normal_?

—Y luego casi se muere Riley por culpa de que Spike se llevara al doctor de la Iniciativa. Entiendo que eso te hubiera hecho replantearte algunas cosas pero…

—… besé a Spike…

La admisión de Buffy llegó apenas sin voz. Sus ojos cerrados como queriendo ocultar ese hecho y mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar, ¿qué?

—¿Besaste a Spike?― repitió Willow sin apenas pudiendo creerse lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Cuándo…?— una mala idea le vino a la mente de la pelirroja—. ¿Ahora, cuándo fue al instituto?

Buffy negó con la cabeza, siendo un alivio para Willow.

—Cuando se fue de la "Magic Box", en la alcantarillas. Después de que le diera un ataque al corazón y pensara que había muerto… hablábamos, discutíamos y, luego, nos estábamos besando…

—¿Le besaste tú primero o fue Spike quién inició el beso?

—¿Importa?— protestó Buffy—. Le besé, le devolví el beso… y ahora no estaba bajo ningún conjuro. Besé a Spike por mi propia voluntad. Después de todo lo que me hizo, lo que nos hizo a todos… y luego va y te atacó pudiendo haberte matado y no mostró ningún tipo de arrepentimiento por ello— Willow no sabía como Buffy no se había arrancado el labio de tanto mordérselo, tal vez sería algo que ver con ser la Slayer—. Pero ir a por Dawn… eso no me lo esperaba.

Willow no sabía que bando debía tomar para serle de ayuda a Buffy.

—Bueno es… era, bueno, ya sabes: un vampiro. Es Spike. Nunca puedes saber por dónde saldrá la próxima vez— dijo sin resultar muy convincente.

—No, Will. No lo entiendes, tú no les viste juntos— Buffy le dio la espalda a su reflejo antes de señalar, a través de la puerta cerrada, en dirección al dormitorio de Xander y Anya—. ¿Crees qué lo que dijo Dawn sobre Spike ha sido personal y con sentimiento? Deberías verla cuando realmente defiende a Spike cuando lo llegué a golpear o le humillé. Dawn le quiere como si fuera… God, no sé si decir padre sería muy fuerte pero, tal vez, como si fuera su hermano mayor. Diablos, si le defiende más que a mí que si soy su hermana. Y Spike, por mucha intención que haga de guardar las apariencias como el Big Bad,… Dawn tiene razón…

—¿En qué?— le preguntó Willow atónita ante todo aquello.

—Spike nunca le haría daño.

Antes de que Willow pudiera imaginar que decir a continuación, la voz en grito de Joyce las hizo regresar al salón del apartamento. Apurando el paso llegó hasta casi el umbral del dormitorio cuando apareció su madre ante ella.

Su rostro bordeaba el pánico.

—Dawn no está.

No tenía ninguna pista que apoyara su suposición pero estaba segura de que así era. ¿Cómo había podido suceder sin que se hubiera percatado?

_Spike nunca le haría daño._

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 37: Back to school.**

* * *

Es cierto que hace varios capítulos que lo voy diciendo pero, ahora en serio, ya faltan muy pocos capítulos para llegar al final de esta historia. Solamente espero no realizar un final decepcionante ya que, como pasa siempre, es lo más controvertido y que puede no llegar a gustar a todo el Mundo.

Espero que, en este caso, se llegue a producir algún milagro y todos queden, bastante, satisfechos xD

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Willing Slave.**

**Gabe Logan.**

**Catacroker.**

Esperando a que lleguen algunos **REVIEWS** más antes de que todo esto se acabe o, cuando se acabe, los que disfruten este fic también dejen sus **REVIEWS** ya que serán muy bien recibidos.

Nos leemos.^^


	38. Chapter 37

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 37: Back to school.**

Buffy sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho y, a pesar de que no creía en ello, no podía de imaginar los peores escenarios para Dawn estando en manos de Spike. En verdad no quieres que alguien a quien quieres o, simplemente, conoces esté en manos de alguien que fue llamado Spike, obviando lo sugerido, casi explícitamente, por la amiga de Anya, por atravesar cabezas con railroad spikes y le llamaban _the Bloody_ porque…

_La verdad es que nadie, ni Giles, ni Angel, me han dicho el por qué le llamaban William 'the Bloody', pero puedo imaginarme unos cuantos escenarios empapados en baños de sangre._

—¿Cómo es posible que nos haya encontrado si no podía conocer la existencia de este lugar?— preguntó, para no estar callado, Xander.

—Te refieres a cómo un vampiro centenario conocido por ser capaz de lograr lo imposible y actuar en contra del sentido común… sin olvidarnos de que es un depredador perfecto capaz de seguir cualquier rastro sin importar el terreno, ha podido encontrarnos.

—¿Ahora eres la manager de Spike, Ahn?, ¿y qué es eso de lograr lo imposible? Por lo que conozco de Spike es, simplemente, un aprovechado que…

—Sin ir más lejos, fue él quien mató a Skrymir, el peligroso y poderoso demonio de Hielo que se había convertido en una auténtica leyenda en el Mundo de los demonios. Créeme cuando os digo que si un día llegáis a ver al verdadero Spike… será lo último que veríais en este Mundo— y la seriedad con la que hablaba Anya no dejaba ninguna duda acerca de sus palabras.

—¿Spike mató a Skrymir? Había escuchado ciertos rumores de su presencia en Londres durante el bombardeo sobre la ciudad durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial pero nunca pensé que Spike pudiera haber estado relacionado con alguien semejante.

Joyce no podía soportar escuchar más sobre asuntos que no estuvieran centrados en como hacer para recuperar a su pequeña. Le daba igual el pasado del vampiro pues solamente buscaba tener de vuelta a Dawn.

—Buffy, tienes que hacer algo para traer a Dawn— le pidió su madre con gran ansiedad en su voz.

La mente de Buffy estaba inmersa en tantas situaciones que era sorprendente el que no le hubiera estallado. Sabía que tenía que creer en que Spike no fuera hacerle ningún daño a Dawn, a pesar de las últimas noticias sobre sus actuaciones. Tenía que creer en que Spike seguiría siendo amable con Dawn a pesar del cambio sufrido… el que ha hecho que fuera…

_¿Otro?_

—Esperad un momento, tengo que pensar— Buffy no vio como Anya rodó los ojos ante esto—. Spike no le hará daño a Dawn.

Claro que Xander no estaba muy de acuerdo con este punto.

—¿En serio? Seguro que Willow estará de acuerdo con eso de que Spike no es capaz de hacernos daño— dijo sarcásticamente.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Lo queréis de esa forma? Pues vale. Spike le hará daño a Dawn, seguramente planeará matarla pero ese no es su propósito— añadió al ver la cara de pánico de su madre—. Spike quiere hacerme sufrir antes de matarme. Él mismo lo dijo y sabe que me hará sufrir mucho más si espera a que esté presente antes de hacerle daño a Dawn.

Dejando aparcado en un rincón el asunto recién descubierto sobre la relación de Spike y Skrymir, Giles se centró en el problema en el que se encontraban en estos momentos.

—¿Crees qué Spike te hará saber a dónde debes ir, Buffy?

—Es posible— un cambio, evidente, en el rostro de Buffy dejó claro que en algo había pensado. Algo bueno—, pero no esperaré a que haga ese movimiento e iré a donde se encuentra con Dawn.

—¿Sabes dónde están?

Si para algo servían los sueños proféticos de la Slayer era para darle cierta ventaja aunque, sinceramente, solamente le hacían ver lo que sucedería sin poder evitarlo, como si quisieran que sufriera el doble al haber sabido lo que pasaría y cómo no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Si, el lugar que vi en mi sueño.

—¿En la Cumbre del Muerto?

Aquello logró confundir a Buffy durante un segundo antes de poder rehacerse.

—¿Qué? No, no en ese sueño. En mi primer sueño… en el que aparecía Dawn.

Giles recordó el sueño del que estaba hablando Buffy y se percató de los otros detalles, aparte de la presencia de la pequeña de las Summers.

—Cierto. En donde aparecían los dos Spikes. Seguramente significaban este cambio que ha sufrido— Giles, apesadumbrado, negó con la cabeza—. Es una pena que tus sueños sean tan vagos y difíciles de comprender, Buffy.

—Claro, como si todas esas profecías suyas trajeran manual de instrucciones— se quejó Buffy antes de volverse hacia Joyce—. Lo mejor es que vuelvas a casa, mamá. Spike no necesita a nadie más y me sentiría mucho mejor teniéndote en casa, por mucho que no parezca que le impida el poder entrar. No te ofendas, Xander.

—¿Eh, qué?

—Nada, cariño— le respondió Anya en un tono condescendiente ante la falta de claridad de su novio.

Por supuesto que el instinto maternal de Joyce la instaba a protestar y exigir el poder acompañar a Buffy para ayudar en el rescate de su pequeña. Luego el sentido común le recordaba que su presencia solamente serviría para distraer a Buffy y hacer que toda la situación empeorase en su bando.

—Está bien pero debes traer pronto a Dawn porque voy a preparar un chocolate caliente y ya sabes que poco me gusta el que se enfríe por culpa de que alguien no llegue a la hora prevista.

—Por supuesto, mamá. Ahí estaremos antes de que te des cuenta— a pesar de todo el poder y la fuerza que poseía como la Slayer, cuando Buffy abrazó a su madre solamente se trataba de una muchacha como cualquier otra.

—Y, sobre Spike…— hasta que el abrazo se terminó y regresó la Slayer.

—No te preocupes por Spike— la mirada de Buffy era inescrutable—. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Claro que estaba el problema de no saber como detenerle ahora que resultaba invulnerable, y no se cortaría nada una vez hubiera entrado en el juego ya que se trataría del movimiento final. En el que solamente quedaba por definir aquel quien daría el jaque mate.

_Y yo no tengo la menor idea de ajedrez._

__________

Si de algo podía estarse seguro en Sunnydale era que, aunque en un instinto primario, la gente era consciente de que no era muy buena idea la de permanecer por los cementerios, ni cerca de ellos, una vez se hubo puesto el Sol. Ni siquiera tras haber enterrado a un ser querido se te pasa la idea de quedarte a tener un momento a solas.

Esto mismo, como en cualquier otro funeral realizado en esta ciudad, fue lo que ocurrió en el de Sheila Williams. Una vez hubo sido enterrada y familiares y amigos se hubieron despedido, lo mejor que pudieron teniendo esa hora límite sobre sus cabeza, se alejaron, con más prisa de la necesaria, del cementerio.

Y el silencio sepulcral se hizo en el cementerio durante los minutos que pasaron desde que todo ser vivo abandonó el lugar. Pero, aunque eso fuera cierto, no quería decir que no hubiera alguien más por aquí. Aunque, por supuesto, no tenía por qué estar vivo para justificar su presencia en el cementerio. Es más, su condición era más plausible debido al lugar en el que se estaba que si hubiera estado con vida.

Ante la lápida de Sheila empezó a estremecerse la tierra recién colocada anunciando un regreso que iba en contra de las palabras que en la piedra estaban escritas: "**Vivirás en nuestros corazones eternamente**".

Parecía ser que alguien prefería algo mucho menos esotérico y más terrenal, aunque su intención era la de salir de la tierra, concretamente, de su tumba.

Sus manos fueron lo primero que regresaron a la vista del Mundo, primero la izquierda y luego la derecha, que se apoyaron contra el suelo para hacer la fuerza necesaria para erguirse de la tumba. En esta ocasión nada de arrastrarse cual gusano parásito, si no que sería como sentarse en la cama después de una noche de descanso. Aunque no de el merecido **Rest in Peace** que se suponía en estas situaciones.

Llevándose consigo una buena cantidad de aquella tierra, finalmente, volvió a encontrarse donde creía que debía estar su verdadero lugar. Sobre el Mundo y no bajo tierra. No, ese no era su lugar y le demostraría al culpable de su presencia bajo tierra el error que había cometido.

Una diabólica sonrisa se formó en aquellos fríos labios.

—Un error mortal— sentenció Sheila antes de abandonar su tumba.

__________

Buffy, a pesar de todo, era consciente de que Spike no se iba a mostrar piadoso con ella si le pidiera que liberase a Dawn. Solamente esperaba que no le hiciera daño en el mismo instante en que hiciera su aparición.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a contar con Willow y su magia por culpa de la conmoción que se llevó debido al golpe recibido. Esto la dejaba sin más ataque que la fuerza propia y su inteligencia, lo que no la dejaba muy entusiasmada contando que Spike era demasiado previsor y siempre que realizaba un movimiento era porque lo tenía muy bien calculado.

Tendría que tratar de jugar a su favor la propia personalidad del vampiro. Y eso si se le daba muy bien porque parecía haber nacido para poder ser capaz de sacarle de las casillas a Spike, lo malo era que él también poseía esa cualidad.

_Y la última vez no parecía que pudiera afectarle una acción así, estaba muy centrado en su plan. Debo hacer algo para lograr distraerle y…_

¿Qué hacer luego? Aquí es donde el plan de Buffy, si es que alguien pudiera tener el valor de llamarlo de esa manera, se encontraba con un gran escollo. No podía acabar con él y el tratar de luchar abiertamente con la esperanza de encontrar una debilidad era suicida. Por lo que, al final, a Buffy solamente se le ocurrió una salida.

Una que acabaría con Spike para siempre.

Y eso era lo que, sinceramente, la aterraba. Iba a tener que acabar con otra persona a la que…, finalmente aceptó, pero solamente para si misma, que sentía algo bastante intenso y especial por él. No era solamente aprecio si no que lo quería y, de haber tenido más tiempo para pensar en ello, incluso podría haber acabado por llegar a la conclusión de que podía estar enamorada de él.

¿Cómo si no podría haberle podido soportar durante todos estos años si no fuera así? Es de suponer que el amor todo lo puede y no puede pensar en nada más capaz de mantener de _una pieza_ a Spike tras todas sus acciones en contra de ella, y sus amigos.

__________

Todos vieron para Buffy con gran gesto de sorpresa en sus rostros. En verdad no habían pensado en lo que tenía ideado hacer para derrotar a Spike pero ni en sus más increíbles sueños llegaron a acercarse a esa posibilidad.

—Seguro que de ahí no logrará salir… bueno, a no ser que alguien logre realizar un buen Apocalipsis, claro está— dijo, sabiamente, Xander.

—La verdad es que se trata de algo que dejamos ahí sin llegar a pensar lo peligroso que resulta de la manera en que se encuentra en estos momentos. Lo sucedido el año pasado debió habernos advertido para solucionarlo.

—Seguro, pero estuvimos bastante ocupados con varios asuntos como Adam, la Inciativa, Faith… y los problemas cotidianos de vivir en Sunnydale.

Buffy clavó su mirada en la de su Watcher esperando la sentencia de este. Una parte, una gran parte, de ella esperaba que le dijera que no era posible de realizarse ya que, no obstante, se trataba del portal dimensional más peligroso que había en la ciudad.

—Podemos sellarlo una vez hayas arrojado a Spike para evitar el que pueda tratar de escapar.

No lo que tenía interés por escuchar Buffy, aunque su rostro no mostró ningún tipo de disgusto por ello. Sabía que era lo que debían hacer para poder librarse de un peligro tan grande como se había convertido Spike para todos ellos.

Para el Mundo.

Para ella.

—Entonces arrojaré a Spike en la **Hellmouth**.

__________

Su deber es mantenerlos a salvo pero, a pesar de todo, se sentía agradecida, tanto como molesta, porque hubieran decidido acompañarla para ayudarla. Ni siquiera pudo impedir que viniera Willow, por mucho que le asegurase que con Tara a su lado no tendría ningún problema. Tampoco era que fuera a usar sus poderes, si todo salía como lo tenía planeado… lo que no dejaba en buen lugar ya que no era un plan en si mismo si no la clásica escena "Tom y Jerry" en la que hará que Spike la siga hasta los restos de la biblioteca en donde se encuentra la grieta que lleva a la Hellmouth.

Spike era su misión, su trabajo y deber mientras que los demás debían de encargarse de poner a salvo a Dawn y luego alejarse lo más que les fuera posible del camino del no-vampiro; pero que le permitiera a Giles el poder estar a su lado justo después de librarse de Spike para realizar una variante del _Desinvited spell_ usado para anular el paso a los vampiros a los hogares, para impedirle el atravesar la grieta de la Hellmouth a su hogar, al Mundo. Aunque para ello necesitaban algo de Spike… y sabiendo que todas las posesiones que poseía el vampiro provenían de los más variados lugares, basureros incluidos, a Buffy no le quedó más remedio que acompañar a su madre a casa para coger algo que nunca pensó en poseer, pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco librarse de ello.

La fotografía de Spike… y el anillo que le entregó en su petición de mano.

La fotografía no dejaba lugar a dudas y el anillo, a pesar de cualquiera que pudiera ser su origen, cuando se lo entregó durante la petición de mano, lo había hecho suyo, como también de ella. Algo íntimo y personal. Buffy ignoró las miradas que recibió cuando no tuvo más remedio que mostrarles lo que utilizarían para el ritual, de la misma manera en que ignoró todos los comentarios que no tuvieran que ver con el plan en cuestión.

Además, ¿cuál era el problema? Se trataba de una foto de un, llamémosle, caso antiguo, de las cuales, seguramente, Giles poseía el resto del carrete y los negativos, y un anillo que, a pesar de estar involucrado un conjuro fallido, se trataba de su primer, y dada la poca esperanza de vida de una Slayer, ella misma ya había muerto una vez, lo más seguro, último anillo de pedida.

Un anillo en forma de calavera.

Típico de Spike… típico de Spike para entregárselo a Buffy, la Vampire Slayer.

La despedida con Joyce fue de lo más surrealista, típico de la vida que lleva, al dejarla en la cocina mientras cogía todo lo necesario para preparar el prometido chocolate. En verdad era una vida bastante extraña la suya.

Anya no puso muchos reparos en quedarse con Joyce hasta que esta les dejó claro que no tenía que hacerlo, y que se trataba de una mujer adulta capaz de defenderse y, aunque no lo fuera, tampoco es que la presencia de Anya pudiera ofrecer algo más que aumentar el número de rehenes en manos de Spike si decidiera venir a por ellas. Claro que Anya cambió de idea cuando Xander dejó claro que acompañaría a Buffy. No podía dejar que su novio arriesgase su vida… bueno, Anya se había referido primero a cierto miembro anatómico de Xander al que tenía un gran aprecio. Entre eso y la posibilidad de que siguiera soltando esos comentarios, tan poco apropiados, a Joyce, como el que si Buffy, en vez de haber tratado tan mal estos años le hubiera dado unos cuantos orgasmos, como les pedía su gran tensión sexual no resuelta, nada de esto habría llegado a suceder.

Buffy no podía evitar el pensar en todos los encuentros que mantuvo con Spike y tratar de justificar sus acciones contra él para saber si, de haber actuado de otra manera, hubieran podido evitar el llegar a esta situación.

_Supongo que no lo he visto venir._

__________

Los alrededores del antiguo instituto de Sunnydale parecían tan muertos como lo hacía su interior, en donde aún podían encontrarse, por increíble que pudiera parecer, algunos restos del ex-alcalde Wilkins III. De sus restos tras haberse transformado en una gigantesca serpiente, por supuesto.

El silencio que reinaba en este lugar había sido roto hacía varios minutos antes por la estridente voz de una muchacha: Dawn Summers. Hasta que comprobó que eso no la iba a llevar a ningún lado. Como tampoco lo harían sus propias piernas, antes de haber sido atada a un bloque del techo que había caído en el interior de la piscina, porque, si bien no había agua, apenas un par de centímetros de algo que era líquido, pero verde y bastante viscoso, si resultaba imposible el caminar por aquella superficie sin llegar a resbalar. Lo que le sucedió a Dawn con la consecuencia de mancharse con aquello que cubría el piso de la piscina.

Como no podía huir tratando de ir a la parte baja de la piscina, solamente le quedaba el tratar de tomar el camino duro, ir a la parte más profunda, donde se acumulaba aquel líquido que en tiempos remotos había pasado por agua, y subir por las escaleras… lo que resultaría inútil ya que arriba le esperaba su actual secuestrador.

Bueno, todo esto fue hasta que fue atada, por suerte con una cuerda y no con cadenas, al bloque aquel. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba podía dar gracias a que no hubiera sufrido ningún tipo de daño, aparte de los provocados a si misma en sus intentos de huida, por parte de su secuestrador que, una vez se aseguró que no iría a ningún lado, la ignoró por completo.

Aunque si había algo que no le gustaba, pero nada de nada, a Dawn era el hecho de ser ignorada, en esta ocasión se contuvo de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario. Además de que no estaba muy segura de querer hablar con _él_ porque ahora entendía muy bien las palabras que le había dicho Buffy acerca de que ya no era el mismo Spike que conocía. Había cambiado.

_Y este si que es capaz de hacerme daño._

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 38: Face to face.**

* * *

Y, finalmente, el encuentro entre estos dos se producirá con el plan de Buffy de arrojar a Spike al interior de la Hellmouth pendiente sobre ellos. El hecho de que, incluso, Dawn crea que pueda ser herida ya no deja lugar a dudas de que la relación entre las Summers y el vampiro ha cambiado irremediablemente.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidas por parte de:

**Willing Slave.**

**Gabe Logan.**

Por último, para dejarlo claro, el título del próximo capítulo se refiere, tanto al título como a la letra, de la canción "**Face to face**" escrita por Danny Elfman para la película "**Batman Returns**", cantada por _Siouxsie and the Banshees_.

Esto es todo por ahora pero no se olviden de seguir por ahí… y por aquí…

Nos leemos.^^


	39. Chapter 38

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 38: Face to face.**

Giles, con la compañía de un reluctante Xander, tuvieron que pasar primero por la casa del ex-Watcher para buscar el libro con el texto necesario para la apertura de la Hellmouth. Por supuesto que esto resultaba algo, bastante, complicado dado el hecho de que el abrirla era una llamada a un próximo Apocalipsis. No les gustaba la idea de que el posible Apocalipsis final pudiera ser causado por ellos sin querer.

—Entonces ¿qué va a ser, G-man? ¿Vamos a tener que pedir un Apocalipsis infantil del menú o algo así?

Si el comportamiento habitual de Xander ya precisaba de una gran paciencia para ser soportado, el de un nervioso y preocupado Xander multiplicaba la paciencia a la escala de Job. Suerte que Giles no tendría que exponer en voz alto este pensamiento pero le resultaba menos molesto el tener a Spike bajo su techo molestándole que a su joven, y vivo, amigo.

—No haremos ningún Apocalipsis, Xander. Eso no es algo que pueda hacerse con un par de pentagramas, algo de heavy-metal y el sacrificio de algún carnero.

—Yo soy de los que prefieren aquellos que contienen sexo ritual— le aclaró con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿En serio? Espero que eso sea una de tus bromas sin gracia porque no me gustaría el tener que recordarte que el ritual lo tendremos que hacer entre los dos.

La sonrisa de Xander se esfumó a tal velocidad que le debió dar un calambre en el rostro que asomaba aterrado.

—No haremos ningún Apocalipsis. No hay ningún signo que indique la proximidad de alguno.

—O sea que este año será aburrido. No debe ser año de Apocalipsis, ¿o crees qué ya han aprendido la lección de que en Sunnydale se les patea bien el culo a aquellos que pretenden venir a terminar con el Mundo?— Xander puso cara de falsa molestia—. Espero que no se estén llevando nuestros Apocalipsis a otro lugar. ¿Cómo haríamos para impedirlos si alguien planease el Fin del Mundo, no sé, en Grecia, Japón o Australia? ¡¡Alguien podría querer resucitar al demonio canguro para que parta el Mundo en pedazos con sus saltos infernales!!

—Lo normal es buscar fuente de poder demoníaco y una Hellmouth activa siempre atrae la atención a esos idólatras del Fin del Mundo— decía Giles sin dejar de reunir los textos necesarios—. Además de que Nervozan murió a principios del siglo XVII, años 1626-1627.

Xander se quedó boquiabierto mirando para Giles que estaba metiendo todo lo necesario en una bolsa de viaje mientras no podía evitar el mostrar, oculta para su compañero, una sonrisa muy satisfecha consigo mismo.

_Nervozan, por supuesto, Jumpy el canguro._

—Lo que haremos es crear una abertura en la grieta de la Hellmouth únicamente para que acepte el paso de Spike en su interior, aunque luego tendremos que cerrarla por si se le ocurre volver y querer salir— continuó Giles con gran tranquilidad.

—¡¿Spike, querer volver de nuevo cuando a nadie le interesa tener su presencia rondando cerca?! Nah, Spike no haría algo así, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Giles no pudo evitar el fijarse en una fotografía del grupo de la que podía coger la imagen de Xander para…, negando con la cabeza siguió con lo suyo antes de que esa idea tomara demasiada fuerza.

_Además de quién podría soportar luego a Anya._

__________

Durante el camino hacia el antiguo instituto, de las cuatro chicas, solamente una parecía tener ganas de hablar, Willow, mientras que Tara escuchaba pacientemente todo lo que hablaba su novia. Anya estaba molesta por no haber podido acompañar a Xander ya que, mientras Giles buscaba lo que tuviera que buscar, ellos podían haber buen uso del sofá o de la cama del apartamento.

Buffy parecía inmersa en sus propios, y profundos pensamientos hasta que una pregunta de Willow la trajo de vuelta.

—Si atacas a Spike, ¿él luchará contigo o irá a por Dawn para matarla primero?

—Está muy confiado, y con razón, por lo que seguro que querrá darme una buena paliza y luego, cuando no pueda hacer nada para impedírselo, herir, o matar, a Dawn delante mía— dijo Buffy con una increíble, y algo perturbadora, calma.

Ya había comprobado la fuerza que posee ahora Spike y podría luchar con él sin muchos problemas mientras no la llegue a atrapar porque, de caer en sus manos, no sabía muy bien como haría para recuperar su libertad.

_No creo que a este Spike le impresionen mucho mis besos y mucho menos después de haber intentado clavarle una estaca la última vez que nos vimos._

—Pero si Spike no tiene porque seguirte, ¿cómo harás para que lo haga y llevarlo hasta la Hellmouth?

Las tres chicas se volvieron ante una aburrida Anya porque ese era el punto más débil del plan de Buffy. Un plan en que todo se apoyaba en los deseos del contrario no suele resultar un buen plan.

—Supongo que las ganas de darme esa paliza con la que ha estado soñando todos estos últimos años será suficiente para lograrlo— aunque Buffy no estaba muy convencida por culpa de lo sucedido este año con el pacto de no agresión y luego el tratar de ayudarle con su problema—. Y si no funciona me reiré de él de manera bastante infantil burlándome de su pelo.

—Pero él solamente tendría que ir hasta Dawn y romperle algunos huesos para traerte de vuelta como el perro ese del inútil niño que no sabe más que caerse en los pozos. Por la bendita paciencia de D'Hoffryn, ¿puede haber alguien más inútil que ese niño?

Vale, cierto que Anya tenía un buen punto en esa cuestión pero Buffy, sin ninguna prueba en su poder, tenía el convencimiento de que Spike no actuaría de esa manera si no que iría tras ella tal y como lo tenía planeado. Podría ser un pensamiento absurdo pero sabía que, por una causa u otra, Spike siempre iría tras ella.

_Tal y como lo ha estado todos estos años._

—Por eso mismo trataré de alejarlo de allí para que vosotras podáis liberar a Dawn y eliminar esa posibilidad.

Buffy trató de aparentar seguridad pero su mente estaba llena de escenas relacionadas con Dawn, Spike, escenas que podrían pasar como familiares si alguien no supiera de la naturaleza real del, ahora, no-vampiro. Si incluso Joyce estaba muy cómoda con él.

—¿Y cómo la puede tener retenida? No es lo mismo atada como a una vaquilla o encadenada— empezó a decir Anya que parecía haberle cogido gusto a ponerse a hablar—. Tendríamos mucha suerte si la ató estilo bondage porque tengo muy buena experiencia con esa manera de atar a la gente.

Las tres chicas no pudieron evitar ciertas imágenes que iban a tener que borrar de su mente si querían volver a dormirse sin incurrir en pesadillas relacionadas con los juegos sexuales de Anya y Xander.

—No creo que Spike la haya atado de esa manera.

—¿Pero qué no decías que este ya no era el mismo Spike que conocíamos?— le recordó sus propias palabras—. Entonces si que podría haberla atado con técnicas bondage.

Willow se fijó como una vena empezaba a palpitarle en la frente de Buffy y trató de aliviar la presión para evitar, porque era necesaria para salvar a Dawn, que se cargase a Anya. Si hubiera sido otro día pues…

—Estoy segura que, con el apoyo de Tara, o más bien yo siendo su apoyo, podríamos usar un sencillo conjuro de liberación. Y no es nada peligroso, vamos, que es incluso utilizado por algunos magos menores que hacen espectáculos para el público— añadió Willow antes de que Buffy pudiera decirle que era demasiado peligroso debido al golpe recibido.

—¿Eso del "_apoyo_" es una especie de código para quien lleva puesto el dildo?— preguntó Anya curiosa para mortificación de las tres chicas—. ¡¿Qué, he dicho algo malo?! Es que Xander y yo usamos la palabra…

—¡¡Ya estamos cerca del instituto!!— intervino Willow ya que Tara estaba tan ruborizada que no parecía que fuera ser capaz de decir una sola palabra—. Lo mejor será que desde aquí avancemos en silencio.

Tanto Buffy como Tara asintieron.

—Entonces es una suerte que Xander no haya llegado porque es de los que no saben callarse, ni siquiera cuando lo tengo ahí abajo comien…— las miradas que le lanzaron fueron, finalmente, suficiente para que Anya cerrara la boca.

_Si lo de la Hellmouth no funciona le dejaremos un rato con Anya para ver si se muere con su compañía y todos esos comentarios tan poco apropiados. Xander y cualquier cosa relacionada con el sexo en una frase es suficiente para que alguien desee dejar este Mundo._

__________

Giles sabía por qué había llevado consigo a Xander, para que pudiera preparar lo que iba a necesitar para el conjuro, en el asiento de atrás de su nuevo coche, mientras los llevaba hasta la zona en donde habían quedado con Buffy y las demás, cerca del instituto. Claro que eso no lo salvaba de tener que escuchar más y más comentarios por parte de Xander y solamente esperaba que Anya también les estuviera dando un buen repaso a los demás para que no fuera él quien sufriera este calvario.

—No sé si es algo inglés o de Watcher pero los americanos tenemos mejores usos para los asientos traseros de los coches, G-man.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, Xander. Tú, tú conduce y procura no hacerle ni una ralladura a mi coche nuevo— le pidió Giles.

—No te preocupes que lo trataré como si fuera mío.

—En verdad preferiría que lo tratases como si fuera mío.

Algo que le dejó claro cuando Xander había tratado de enredar con los diales de la radio. Hay cosas que no se pueden permitir y esa es una de ellas.

—Entonces al hacer ese ritual cuando tiremos a Spike por la grieta no caerá al fondo de la misma si no que lo hará en la Hellmouth, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿y si cae alguien que no sea Spike?

La mirada que pudo ver por el retrovisor de Giles no le gustó para nada a Xander como si algunas ideas raras le estuvieran pasando por la cabeza del ex-Watcher como la de tirar al gracioso e inocente Xander de cabeza a la Hellmouth.

—De ahí la importancia de realizar correctamente el ritual. Para que, hasta que se arroje a Spike nada ni nadie pueda atravesar la grieta. Ni para caer en la Hellmouth ni para hacerlo en la susodicha grieta.

—¿Y eso cómo será?— siguió hablando y hablando Xander para desesperación de Giles—. ¿Aparecerá alguien con una señal de prohibido el paso para impedir que nos acerquemos o qué?

—Más bien qué. Se creará una barrera molecular con el aire que se encuentra sobre la grieta que impedirá el paso de cualquiera salvo el de Spike— añadió para evitar otra intervención de Xander. Debió suponer que no daría resultado.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que crearemos un colchón de aire por el que podremos caminar sin caernos?!— la ilusión en la voz de Xander dejaba clara su intención de vivir la experiencia de caminar por el aire.

—… desgraciadamente…

__________

Aparcando el coche en la calle anterior a la de donde se encontraban las ruinas del instituto, se juntaron con Buffy y el resto de las chicas, en donde se encontraron con que Anya estaba apartada de las demás con una obvia preocupación.

—Había sugerido el realizar un hechizo para ver si había signos de vida en el instituto para no tener que arriesgar su frágil vida por una causa perdida— les explicó Willow.

Tanto Xander como Giles sintieron como palidecían.

—Tanto Dawn como Spike están en el instituto. Anya está molesta porque al final tendremos que seguir adelante con el plan de rescate.

—Yo solamente indiqué que habría sido mejor que se perdiera una sola vida en vez de tener la posibilidad de que se pierdan siete en su lugar— farfulló molesta porque no se tomaran en serio sus consejos.

Xander trató de animar algo a Anya pero ni siquiera la promesa de sexo lo logró porque, ¿qué sexo iba a tener si se muriera uno de los dos?

—¿Está todo preparado para el ritual, Giles?— le preguntó Buffy ansiosa de entrar en acción y acabar con todo esto, y nerviosa por el mismo motivo.

—Si, no te preocupes. Ya tengo preparado todo para realizar una Linking Flame que nos permitirá arrojar a Spike a la Hellmouth y no al fondo de una grieta.

—¿Linking Flame? Tenía entendido que eso era para poder destruir objetos mágicos peligrosos como aquel guante tan "no tocar" de hace dos años.

—Bueno, Buffy, es algo parecido pero, a lo que te refieres es a la _Living Flame_ pero esta, la _Linking Flame_, une el hechizo con la persona para que solamente esta se vea afectada— le explicó Giles con un tono de profesor que hacía tiempo que no usaba.

—Pero también es una llama— se defendió Buffy ante su pequeño error.

—Y los demás podremos caminar sobre la grieta sin caernos— no se pudo aguantar Xander de contarles pero su emoción se esfumó al ver los rostros serios de sus amigos—. Pero lo importante es poner a salvo a Dawn y encargarnos de Spike, nada de diversión mientras tanto… aunque encargarse de Spike ya sea divertido en si mismo.

Buffy se detuvo al final del callejón observando los restos que se levantaban o, mejor dicho, se encontraban tirados por todos lados, del instituto al otro lado de la calle. Una vez más su vida iba a dar un giro importante en ese lugar. Casi parecía que estuviera unido a su desgracia personal.

_Tal vez habiendo una Hellmouth y yo siendo la Slayer tenga algo que ver._

—Muy bien. Así lo haremos: primero entraré yo y me enfrentaré con Spike. Trataré de llevar la lucha fuera del recinto de la piscina y dirigirla hacia los restos de la biblioteca, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitáis para el ritual?

—No más de un par de minutos. Lo que tarde la Llama en tomar la consciencia que Spike dejó en el anillo.

Aquello le dio un pálpito a Buffy.

—¿Y, no pasará nada porque lo hubiera llevado yo? Ya sabes, cuando Spike me lo dio aquella noche…— añadió rápidamente para evitar que pensaran que pudiera habérselo puesto después de haberse terminado el hechizo que los hizo prometerse.

—No, no lo hará. El anillo, a pesar de que se te fue entregado, sigue siendo de Spike, además de que, con la fotografía, el vínculo resultará mucho más claro.

Buffy asintió seria pero por dentro sintió un desgarro ante la imagen de _su_ anillo y _su_ fotografía en llamas. No estaba segura como ninguno de sus amigos se percató del malestar que aquello le estaba haciendo pasar.

—Bien, entonces cuando saque a Spike de allí vosotras tres os encargaréis de liberar a Dawn y os marcháis de inmediato para alejar posibles rehenes o víctimas de su alcance.

—¿Y quieres que crucemos Sunnydale a estas horas? Claro así pasaremos a formar parte del menú de otro vampiro— comentó Anya, y sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo.

—Esperaremos en el coche de Giles.

La idea de Willow no pareció tener todo el entusiasmo de Giles que ya tenía experiencia teniendo a Dawn viajando en su coche, y ahora lo estaría sin su supervisión. Solamente esperaba que Willow y Tara pudieran controlar la situación.

—¿Todo claro?— y, aunque no era así, nadie dijo nada—. Pues en marcha.

Vieron como la figura de Buffy se movió con gran rapidez, no estaban acostumbrados a verla moverse de esa manera ya que, normalmente, no necesita correr tanto y, cuando lo hace, debe guardar las apariencias respecto a sus habilidades como la Slayer. Una vez la vieron desaparecer dentro del instituto fue el turno de ellos para seguir sus pasos. Por lo menos hasta el momento en que ellos tuvieron que dividirse. Las chicas siguieron el mismo camino que tomó Buffy mientras que Giles y Xander tomaron el que los llevaría por el camino oculto que existía en la biblioteca y que tantas veces habían usado durante su estancia en el instituto.

Una vez dentro de las maltrechas paredes del instituto, Buffy dejó de correr pues no era ninguna buena idea el hacerlo en el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba el lugar. A pesar de ello caminaba con paso firme en dirección a la parte posterior en donde se encontraba la piscina. Seguramente no había sufrido muchos daños aunque, al hacer memoria de su sueño, no podía decirse que pudiera salvarse mucho del recinto.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Dawn se encontraría en el fondo de la piscina tal y como lo había soñado o que Spike estaría esperándola como si supiera que fuera a venir. No porque lo supiera si no porque era uno de esos momentos en los que la Slayer y Buffy se conjuntaban de tal manera en que sus dos vidas actuaban al unísono. Se trataba de salvar una vida, la de su hermana, y derrotar a un vampiro…

_… mi vampiro… no, ya no._

Buffy trató de calmarse cuando ya se encontraba a menos de diez metros de la piscina porque no escuchaba a Dawn. Lo normal era que estuviera dándole la paliza tal y como había hecho cuando Harmony la había secuestrado pero, en esta ocasión, sólo había un profundo silencio. Uno que fue roto cuando surgió aquella voz tan conocida desde hacía ya lo que parecía una vida.

—_**Era obvio que fui yo quien me llevé a tu hermana pero, ¿cómo sabías que la había traído precisamente aquí?**_— Buffy atravesó lo que había sido el umbral de la piscina para encontrarse frente a ella, cara a cara, con Spike que llevaba aquel gesto tan serio y seguro de si mismo que otorgaba el ser invulnerable e invencible.

Ante estas palabras surgió la voz de Dawn desde el fondo de la piscina.

—¡¿Buffy?! ¡¿Buffy, eres tú?! Debes tener cuidado con él,… él no es Spike— le dijo con obvia desesperación, y un deje de tristeza, en su voz—, no es Spike.

Buffy sintió la pena en la voz de Dawn y supo que la traición cometida por el no-vampiro había sido muy dolorosa para ella puesto que lo había defendido con tanta devoción que su acción la debió dejar devastada.

—Lo sé, Dawn. No te preocupes, solamente debes esperar un momento antes de que pueda llevarte de vuelta a casa— Buffy se asomó para ver el interior de la piscina, ya que Spike no parecía dispuesto a impedírselo, y vio a Dawn atada con una cuerda a lo que parecía un resto del techo—. Está claro que no lo es, Spike nunca te habría hecho nada malo.

Al volverse hacia Spike se encontró que aquel gesto serio se deformó en lo que debería haber sido una de las smirks del vampiro pero que, en esta ocasión, era más bien una mueca terrible, como si se le hubiera olvidado el como hacerlo.

—_**Spike… he sido tantos durante mi larga existencia**_— la quietud con la que hablaba resultaba bastante desesperante porque Buffy no podía colocar la imagen de Spike con quien ahora tenía enfrente— _**que un nombre más o menos es irrelevante; pero tienes razón, no soy Spike.**_

—Me da igual con que nombre te voy a patear y enviar de vuelta al Infierno pero que no te quede ninguna duda de que eso es lo que va a sucederte— valientes palabras para alguien que se jugaba todo a una carta: el deseo de Spike por hacerle todo el daño posible.

—_**Prefiero seguir en este Mundo. Tiene muchas cosas que me gustan, Slayer.**_

—Si, si, ya lo sé— le cortó mientras en su mente se estaba trazando el camino con el que lo llevaría hasta la biblioteca. Para no ser muy obvios habría algunas paredes que habría que atravesar y tenía la certeza de que no sería Spike quien las atravesará—. Carreras de perros, Manchester United y Happy Meals con piernas.

La mirada de Buffy focalizada en aquellos ojos azules que tantas veces habían estado mirándola, incluso cuando se suponía que no deberían estarlo, pero solamente se encontró con dos simples ojos. No se trataban de los mismos ojos que ella tanto conocía pues podía verse que les faltaba algo en ellos. Una chispa, un brillo especial. Y eso la hacía sentirse terriblemente dolida porque, por una razón u otra, sentía que había sido culpa suya el que hubieran acabado en esta situación. No encontraba ningún tipo de reacción en él salvo las oleadas de ansia por luchar, por golpearla, por hacerle daño primero antes de hacérselo a sus amigos. No era que no encontrase ninguna abertura en las defensas de Spike, si no que Spike no tenía defensas porque no tenía miedo de ella. Sabía que no podría hacerla nada y disfrutaba con esa sensación.

Cara a cara, preparados para que uno de los dos acabe muerto, para siempre.

—Deberías irte de la ciudad mientras aún tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo— no era que Buffy esperase que tomara su buen consejo y se fuera. No después de haberle dejado bien claro lo que en verdad quería: a ella, y muerta.

—_**Quiero comprobar que son más satisfactorios, si tus gritos cuando te rompa los huesos o cuando se los rompa a tu hermanita.**_

Esa fue la señal para que comenzase la pelea aunque, en realidad, fue el que Buffy hubiera visto, de reojo, al fondo del recinto, la llegada de sus tres amigas escondidas y aguardando su momento para poder ir a salvar a Dawn.

En el fondo de la piscina Dawn trataba de no escuchar los golpes que se estaban dando Buffy y Spike porque, después de haber visto su combate previo estaba segura de que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de derrotarle en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Y siendo invulnerable, ¿qué oportunidad tendría para derrotarle?

_Pero tuvo que venir para salvarme,… una vez más. Si hubiera tratado mejor a Spike nada de esto habría pasado… aunque, claro está, ¿cómo estar seguros de eso si yo misma me encuentro como rehén?_

Ya había comprobado de lo que era capaz ahora Spike y por eso no le iba a dejar blancos fáciles para que la machacara mientras ella trataba de conectar sus golpes en zonas sensibles en donde conseguir alguna reacción. Tal vez fuera invulnerable pero podría sentir dolor y un buen golpe en la mandíbula lo dejaría suficientemente tocado para permitirle propinarle un golpe con más fuerza. Por supuesto que, con sólo golpearle no iba a lograr llevarlo hasta la biblioteca, se le veía con mucha calma para ponerse a perseguirla por el simple hecho de haberle golpeado.

Las cosas que han de hacerse.

Si había algo de lo que Buffy parecía disfrutar al golpear a Spike era con atizarle bien dado en la nariz con la sana intención de rompérsela pero, como ya lo había hecho en su anterior pelea, en esta ocasión decidió que sería mejor no ser tan evidente. De ahí que lo cogiera por sorpresa cuando le saltó encima para conectarle un rodillazo en pleno rostro satisfaciendo sus dos placeres, machacarle la nariz y cogerlo por sorpresa.

Lo doloroso fue el simular, aunque casi no podía llamársele así, el esquivar un ataque para, sin poder evitarlo, recibir una patada lateral que la lanzó por los aires sacándola del recinto de la piscina. A pesar del dolor que sentía en las costillas se obligó a ponerse en pie con aparente normalidad. Si había algo que le molestaba a Spike era el no obtener lo que busca. En este caso, el dolor de Buffy.

—Entre tú y yo, Spike. Pegabas mucho mejor cuando estabas muerto— le dijo con tono condescendiente.

A pesar de aún mantener cierta frialdad, notó como aquellas palabras le habían llegado y ahora podía tratar de que no le matara con un golpe bien dado mientras lo esquivaba de camino a la biblioteca.

_Tan sencillo como llevarse una barra de labios sin pagar._

Fue entonces cuando reconoció unas voces de fondo, unos gritos para ser más precisos. Willow y Dawn. Algo había sucedido y, por la sonrisa, porque debía serlo, que mostraba Spike, debía saber de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— su preocupación la hizo ganarse un puñetazo que le arrebató el aire antes de que la cogiera por el cuello. A pesar de ello logró que unas palabras atravesaran dicha presa—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Spike la atrajo hacia él de manera en que sus rostros casi llegaron a tocarse y, por un segundo de total locura, Buffy pensó que la iba a besar. Por supuesto que no fue lo que hizo, en su lugar le dio un cabezazo antes de lanzarla contra la pared que atravesó con absurda facilidad.

—_**Siempre te apoyas en tus amigos, Slayer. Pero, en esta ocasión, ellos no serán de ayuda para ti, si no para mí ya que se convierten en más rehenes a los que matar para hacerte sufrir porque tú tampoco podrás serles de ninguna ayuda.**_

Viendo la diversión en su rostro, la sangre en el suyo y el dolor por todo su cuerpo, Buffy supo que había llegado al momento en que una aparente huída hacia la biblioteca no parecería tan aparente y si muy necesaria para poder seguir consciente.

_¿Y cuántas paredes me quedarán por atravesar hasta entonces?_

__________

Dawn se sentía totalmente frenética y con unas ganas locas de gritar pero, a pesar de que eso parecía ser parte de su propia naturaleza, en esta ocasión se contuvo. No podía llamar la atención de _Spike_ porque Buffy estaba luchando contra él y eso no haría si no molestarla. Además de que cabía la posibilidad de que se acordara de ella y decidiera matarla para poder destrozar anímicamente a Buffy. No, en esta ocasión se mantendría callada y actuaría como un buen rehén esperando a ser rescatada.

Aunque eso no le impedía querer que la sacaran del agujero en el que se encontraba cuanto antes porque, de esperar más tiempo, estaba segura de que no se podría quitar el mal olor de encima que se le habría pegado en la piel de por vida. Esto no hizo si no hacerla recordar la vez en que Spike había ido a casa con Buffy para ducharse después de una pelea en las alcantarillas. Si, esa tarde fue muy interesante pues aprendió mucho más de ese vampiro en particular.

_Una buena clase de anatomía para empezar._

—Por la cara que tiene no parece que lo esté pasando tan mal— una voz sacó de sus pensamientos a Dawn. Una voz que le resultaba muy conocida. Exasperantemente conocida—. Podría decir que debe estar pensando en algo sexual porque reconozco esos gestos en particular.

Dawn no podía mostrarse contrariada por el hecho de que fuera a ser rescatada por Anya, de todos sus posibles rescatadores, pero su mirada mostró una mezcla de alegría, sorpresa para tornarse rápidamente en temor, cuando vio que no estaba sola. Venía acompañada, o ella era quien acompañaba, de Willow y Tara.

—Esto será muy sencillo— dijo Willow aferrando la mano de Tara con fuerza y alzando su mano hacia la cuerda que mantenía sujeta a Dawn. Un simple hechizo liberador sería suficiente para esto—. _Relash-_…

Pero Willow no pudo terminar su conjuro verbal ya que, cuando la magia se concentró en la punta de sus dedos para ser liberada, la pared que se encontraba a su espalda cobró vida y se abalanzó sobre la joven bruja cogiéndola por sorpresa haciendo que soltara la mano de Tara. Esta, al ver como su novia era mantenida cautiva por un número de brazos animados de la propia pared iba a usar un hechizo para liberarla pero, por suerte para ella, Anya, a la que el muro había ignorado, como Dawn la detuvieron de cometer un grave error.

—¡¡No uséis magia!!— gritó Dawn al tiempo que Anya le agarraba las manos a Tara obligándola a bajarlas y dejar de apuntar al muro que tenía a Willow—. _Spike_ estuvo haciendo algo para contrarrestar la magia.

—Un conjuro amortiguador que se conecta cuando alguien trata de usar magia— explicó Anya antes de mirar con cierta confusión al rostro medio oculto de Willow, tras unas manos de pared—. Tenía entendido que Spike no es que sea un gran fan de la magia.

—Solamente la usa como último recurso y si es necesariamente obligatorio— dijo en un murmullo Willow—. ¿Alguna sabe cómo deshacerlo?— por las caras que pusieron Tara y Anya la respuesta no era muy alentadora—. Genial. Ahora soy un rehén más. Sin querer ofender, Dawnie.

—No pasa nada. Por cierto, ¿cuál es el plan? Porque Buffy tiene un plan, ¿verdad? No me digáis que se ha metido aquí sin un plan, por favor.

—Oh, claro que tiene un plan— el rostro de Anya apareció en el borde de la piscina—. Va a tirar a Spike a la Hellmouth.

El rostro de Dawn, a pesar de la poca claridad que había en el lugar, se vio como palidecía ante las palabras de Anya.

—Dime que es una broma— pidió nerviosa.

—Ya deberías conocer a tu hermana, Dawnie— a Dawn le crispaba los nervios cuando Anya la trataba como una niña pequeña—. Las únicas bromas que conoce acaban con el otro muerto o teniendo que contestar alguno de sus absurdos chistes de knock, knock.

Estaba claro que siempre hay cosas peores.

__________

En el suelo de lo que una vez antes había sido la biblioteca del instituto de Sunnydale se encontraba realizado un círculo de poder, que no pentagrama en la que se habían escrito ciertas runas y sobre la que ardía una llama plateada en cuyo interior descansaba un anillo muy particular. Un anillo que le fue entregado como pedida de un vampiro a una Slayer, ni siquiera la excusa de estar bajo la influencia de un hechizo servía para justificar un hecho semejante. Y, en la base de la Llama, sin resultar prendida, la foto del dueño del anillo, antes de haberlo entregado: Spike.

No había sido tan complicado como podría haberse esperado al tratarse de una idea surgida de pronto y cogida por los pelos. Podía decirse, sin temor a equivocarse, que la mayor dificultad fue la de realizar el hechizo bajo la atenta, y agobiante, mirada de Xander. Hablando de que…

—¡Esto es una pasada! Es como esos enormes ventiladores con los que puedes flotar en el aire en algunas ferias— decía Xander mientras caminaba, aparentemente flotaba en el aire, sobre la grieta que llevaba al interior de la Hellmouth—. Si tuviera una cámara podría hacerme una foto tomada desde el interior para ver como estoy en el aire. ¿Crees qué habrá sobrevivido la que tenías aquí en tu despacho, G-man?

Afortunadamente Giles se libró de tener que contestarle a Xander cuando un cuerpo entró en la biblioteca revolcándose por el suelo sin ningún tipo de control. Cuando se detuvo pudieron comprobar que se trataba de Buffy.

—¿Y dicen qué los peores muros son los levantados a causa de los prejuicios?— farfullaba Buffy mientras trataba de levantarse—. Primero que atraviesen unos cuantos del viejo ladrillo antes de ponerse a decir de lo que no saben. Por cierto, ¿alguien encargó un ex-no-vampiro?

—¡¡Buffy!!

Los gritos de Giles y Xander, ayudándola a ponerse en pie fueron secundados por una voz conocida pero que habló con un tono que no lo era.

—_**Y aquí se escondía el resto de tus refuerzos, Slayer. Espero que les hayamos otorgado suficiente tiempo para**_— señaló para la Linking Flame— _**acabar con cualquiera que fuera su plan. Entonces, ¿empezamos? No me gustaría perder un tiempo precioso para torturar a la Slayer con imágenes de sus amigos siendo masacrados. Incluso podría ser que, tal vez, la bruja ya esté muerta cuando regresemos.**_

Aquello fue suficiente para que Xander actuase de manera inconsciente y atacase a Spike, a pesar de saber que ahora resultaba inútil el enfrentarse a él de la manera clásica del cuerpo a cuerpo. En este caso con un trozo de vara metálica con la que trató de golpearle la cabeza, y fue _trató_ porque fue detenida con un brazo, logrando un efecto desagradable en el cuerpo de Xander a causa de la vibración resultante. Claro que eso había sido mejor que el haber sido agarrado por el cuello con una mano por Spike y arrojado cual muñeco contra Giles derribándolos a ambos.

Buffy trató de llamar la atención de Spike, para que no mantuviera su atención en sus dos amigos caídos, de la mejor manera que sabía. Tratando de detenerlo a base de golpes, aunque ahora era más como si estuviera ofreciendo su cuerpo para que Spike descargase en ella toda su rabia.

_¿Y no has hecho eso mismo tú con Spike, Buffy?_

Si lograse salir con vida de esto, Buffy estaba segura que una visita al dentista estaría en su agenda porque, con el último golpe de Spike a su mandíbula, sintió como le bailaron unos cuantos dientes. El haber estado bajo una lluvia de golpes tan constante la hicieron comprender que se encontraba en cierta baja forma, claro que más baja será si nada de esto funciona y acaba muerta, otra vez.

_Mamá me matará si no llevo de vuelta a Dawn._

Sin mucho teatro que hacer para mostrar el débil estado en el que se encontraba, las piernas de Buffy flaquearon anunciando una nueva caída al suelo con todo su peso. Spike no parecía querer acabar tan pronto, para él apenas había empezado el castigo pues ahora le tocaría presenciar, y demasiado agotada para poder interferir, como encajaban su turno Dawn y el resto de sus amigos.

Por eso mismo pudo cogerle por sorpresa y conectarle una buena patada entre las piernas del no-vampiro. Al encogerse, tanto por el golpe, la sorpresa y, Buffy rezaría por ello, el dolor, fue agarrado por las solapas del duster negro de Spike y, con una proyección de espaldas, lanzado de cabeza a la grieta por la que caería a la Hellmouth.

Se había acabado por fin. Su hermana y sus amigos, junto al resto del Mundo porque siempre viene bien ponerlo en el diario de la Slayer, estaban a salvo una vez más gracias a Buffy la Vampire Slayer… ¿o no?

Mirando la escena boca abajo, hasta que se giró de lado para tener una correcta visión de lo que estaba pasando, Buffy no podía creer lo que sus angustiados ojos le estaban mostrando.

—No es posible, es, es imposible… Giles, Giles dijo que…

Pero Buffy no quería decir nada más porque la pregunta más importante era otra.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Spike se estaba arrodillando para ponerse en pie sin que se le borrara esa extraña mueca de su rostro, una sonrisa dirían algunos, mientras se ponía en pie justo sobre la grieta que llevaba a la Hellmouth. Sus pies no tocaban suelo pero, a pesar de ello, el vampiro no se caía si no que se mantenía en el aire todo orgulloso de su nueva sorpresa para la Slayer.

—_**Es hora de que veas morir a tu hermana, Slayer.**_

__________

No era la primera ocasión en la que se paraba a escuchar lo silenciosa que quedaba la casa cuando ninguna de sus pequeñas se encontraba en ella. El nivel de gritos y protestas había bajado en muchos decibelios desde que Buffy había terminado el instituto, con vida, y pudo seguir con sus estudios en la Universidad. En unos cuantos años sería el turno de Dawn y luego la casa siempre estaría con este desolador silencio.

El tiempo no se detenía para nadie aunque, con los vampiros…

El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó y su mirada se paseó por la mesa de la cocina en donde ya había dispuesto todo para poder preparar el chocolate caliente. Ahora solamente debía concentrarse en saber el momento correcto para ponerlo al fuego. Lo último que quería era que se les enfriase.

Frío,… muerte,…

Negando con la cabeza fue a contestar al teléfono que seguía sonando ignorante de los pensamientos en los que estaba inmersa Joyce.

—Casa Summers. Soy…— pero la voz de Joyce se cortó cuando escuchó quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea. El tiempo en que no pudo articular palabra fue utilizado para hablarle sin preámbulos y directos a la cuestión importante—, si, se la llevó,… Buffy dice que soñó con que la llevó a la piscina del antiguo instituto,… yo, no sé,……… entiendo, creo,… si, si, lo tengo…… pero yo,…… muy bien, confío en ti…… ahora mismo.

La señal se cortó al otro lado y Joyce colgó el teléfono para salir corriendo de la cocina y subiendo a su habitación esperando a que no fuera demasiado tarde como le habían asegurado.

El tiempo no se detenía para nadie aunque…

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 39: ¿No lo viste?**

* * *

Muy bien, muy bien, ya sé que llevo diciéndolo desde hace varios capítulos pero no es ningún tipo de engaño. La historia está llegando a su final y espero que lo estén llevando muy bien hahahaha ¿la estáis entendiendo? ¿Lo veis? ;P

Por muy difícil que pueda parecer, todo tiene una respuesta y sirve para aclarar todas las preguntas que puedan haber surgido en esta historia,… bueno, claro está, dependiendo del tipo de preguntas que se os puedan haber ocurrido -.-U que hay algunas por ahí…

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado una **REVIEW** en el capítulo anterior:

**Marene.**

**Willing Slave.**

**Moonlight5:** Me alegro mucho de que estés siendo absorbida por el relato y, así lo espero, actualizaré los últimos capítulos de manera semanal hasta el final. Si nada lo impide, por supuesto.

**Catacroker.**

**Gabe Logan.**

A todos aquellos que esté leyendo y disfrutando del fic que lo lean con muchas ganas porque pronto llegará su fin. Espero saber de algunos de ustedes antes de que eso ocurra.

Nos leemos.^^


	40. Chapter 39

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 39: ¿No lo viste?**

Giles se quitó de encima el cuerpo de Xander, logrando así que este recuperase el conocimiento que amenazaba con perder del todo, para ponerse en pie y tratar de ayudar a su Slayer. No entendía como era que el plan no había dado resultado, como era posible que Spike no hubiera caído al interior de la Hellmouth porque, a pesar de estar medio tocado por el golpe, fue plenamente consciente de cómo Spike se puso en pie sobre la grieta.

_El problema de desconocer que es lo que realmente le ha pasado a Spike._

—Vamos, Xander. Debemos darnos prisa para llegar antes de que lo hagan Spike con Buffy— le dijo mientras medio arrastraba a Xander—. No, por aquí.

—Pero se llevó a Buffy por aquí.

Giles negó con la cabeza, lo que no volvería a hacer para evitarse que su jaqueca creciera con cada nuevo movimiento.

—No vamos tras ellos. Lo que debemos hacer es adelantarnos y ayudar a los demás para salvar a Dawn. Sin la preocupación por la seguridad de Dawn, estoy seguro de que Buffy podrá hacer algo más que dejarse dar una paliza.

—¿Crees qué se estaba dejando sacudir?

Giles no respondió mientras corrían por el pasillo para adelantar a la iconoclasta pareja formada por Buffy y Spike. Tras lo explicado durante su primer encuentro estaba claro que no les iba a quedar más remedio que tratar de inmovilizar a Spike aunque sea mientras reciben la mayor paliza de sus vidas.

__________

Buffy trataba de alcanzar a idear algún plan brillante para poder sacarles del problema en que los había metido una vez más para variar por su causa. Unos golpes más tarde, y tras atravesar otra pared, decidió que se conformaría con un plan mediocre pero que resultase efectivo, aunque solamente fuera para lograr liberar a Dawn y que le quedasen un par de huesos sanos con los que poder arrastrarse de vuelta a casa en donde se metería en su cama y dejaría que su madre la cuidase como hacía en el pasado cuando era una niña pequeña y no tenía ninguna preocupación.

—_**Lo mejor será cuando acabe contigo, Slayer. Le haré una visita a tu madre que seguro le encantará la sorpresa que le tengo preparada.**_

Aquello fue suficiente para que Buffy cogiera fuerzas de donde no había y, aprovechando el estar siendo agarrada por la nuca, se revolvió para enroscar una pierna en el brazo de Spike y hacer fuerza para levantar su cuerpo y propinarle una patada en la cara. Objetivo, una vez más, el partirle la nariz. Una gran sensación de orgullo la llenó cuando escuchó el sonido que indicaba su victoria pero, cuando apartó el pie, se encontró con que la nariz seguía tan perfecta como siempre.

—¡Oh, venga ya!

Lo que pudo decir antes de ser lanzada contra la pared más próxima, ya no resultaba tan buena idea lo de tener su pierna enroscada al brazo del no-vampiro. Por unos segundos Buffy esperaba el poder perder la consciencia para despertarse a salvo en su cama y que nada de esto fuera real.

_Con mi suerte sería otro sueño profético._

—Ouch, ¡Hey, con cuidado!— se quejó Buffy mientras Spike la arrastraba cogida por los pelos—. Me vas a destrozar las raíces.

Vale que había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse pero, si una chica deja de lado el bienestar de su cabello, pues eso quiere decir que ya no haya nada demasiado importante por lo que luchar.

Buffy se agarraba a la mano que la mantenía sujeta para hacer fuerza y evitar el ser arrastrada del pelo. Por ahora, y en su estado, ya era pedir demasiado. Lo mejor era dejarse llevar, literalmente hablando, y recuperar todas las fuerzas posibles para cuando regresasen a la piscina y encarar la furia de Spike una vez descubra que se ha quedado sin su rehén. Tal vez decidiese no alargar más la situación y matarla allí mismo.

Esto era lo que tenía en mente Buffy y por eso mismo se quedó sin palabras, y molesta, cuando entraron en la piscina y se encontraron con que, parecía ser, Willow estaba atrapada por una pared, mientras Tara y Giles trataban de romperla para liberarla. Lo que no era muy sencillo ya que la pared no mantenía en el mismo lugar a Willow, por lo menos aún no la había elevado fuera de su alcance. Y Xander estaba atando una cuerda a una base de la piscina para luego enrollársela a su cintura y así tratar de sacar a Dawn del fondo de la piscina. Anya le estaba dando consejos, aunque más bien parecía estar desesperando a la pobre Dawn, de la manera correcta de cortar la cuerda con la que estaba sujeta y que pensase que se tratase del cuello de alguien quien le cayera muy mal. Desde donde se encontraba Buffy no vio la mirada que le lanzó en esos momentos Dawn a Anya.

—_**Finalmente todos tus amigos reunidos, Slayer. Así podrás verlos morir a cada uno de ellos sin tener que esperar mucho tiempo entre muerte y muerte.**_

Todos se detuvieron para ver a Spike y como tenía sujeta a Buffy. Las chicas se habían quedado muy sorprendidas cuando llegaron Xander y Giles con las malas noticias, pues no se esperaban que el plan pudiera fallar por motivos desconocidos cuando el conjuro había sido realizado correctamente.

—Esto no hay quien lo corte— se quejó Dawn incapaz de cortar la cuerda con el trozo de metal que le había lanzado Anya para tal fin, y con el que casi la llegó a herir—. Habría sido más fácil si hubiera usado uno de esos diarios con candado porque tengo experiencia abriéndolos.

Buffy decidió dejar el tema de sus antiguos diarios para más tarde, ya mataría a Dawn después de evitar que la matasen. Derecho familiar y todo eso.

—Déjales en paz, Spike— le pidió, más que ordenó, Buffy viendo como la pared había llevado a Willow, y por tanto a Giles y Tara, hasta donde se encontraban ellos dos, por lo menos apartados ya que ellos estaban ante la piscina y sus tres amigos en un lateral—. No les hagas nada y no me defenderé.

Buffy ignoró las protestas por parte de sus amigos, incluso la molesta voz en grito de Dawn diciéndole que ese no era Spike y que no cumpliría semejante promesa. Algo de lo que Buffy estaba segura era que el antiguo Spike tampoco sería muy de fiar ante semejante propuesta.

—_**Pero lo interesante es en que trates de defenderte inútilmente, Slayer. Y verte destrozada ante la imagen de tus amigos muertos.**_

—¡¡Pues mátalos!!— le dijo de pronto ignorando las quejas de Anya al respecto—. Son una molestia y me da igual que los mates o que les hagas lo que quieras. Si no tuviera que estar preocupándome de ellos no me encontraría en esta situación.

Spike se rió de semejante ocurrencia.

—_**No, no lo estarías, Slayer, porque, sin la ayuda de tus amigos, ya llevarías muerta mucho tiempo**_— y Buffy sabía que era totalmente cierto. Tampoco es que esperase a que Spike cayera en una acción tan simple y burda, no como Anya a la que Xander tuvo que explicarle el propósito de sus palabras—_**. Pero como ya te he dejado bastante marcada por fuera, es hora de que empiece hacerlo por dentro, Slayer.**_

Antes de que fuera consciente del significado de aquellas palabras, Spike la levantó en el aire para golpear el suelo con la cabeza dejándola totalmente aturdida e incapaz de mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Aún así podía escuchar los gritos y lamentos por parte de sus amigos, aunque sonaban algo distorsionados.

—_**Adelante.**_

En ese instante, una de las destrozadas lámparas de la piscina chispeó de manera alarmante provocando un claro arco eléctrico que, para sorpresa de los presentes, empezó a moverse por los restos del techo en dirección de la pared más cercana, la que se erguía precariamente tras Buffy, para bajar por ella.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!— preguntó Xander con la vista fija en aquel trozo de electricidad—. No me digas que es un demonio.

—Por favor, ¿eso un demonio? Pero es que no has leído ninguno de los aburridos libros de Giles— le dijo Anya entre molesta y condescendiente.

—Siempre he procurado evitarlo si me es posible, Ahn.

Anya negó con la cabeza pero no se sabe si por la actitud de Xander o por el desconocimiento que mostraba.

—No, no es ningún demonio. Lo que es, es el pensamiento neuronal de uno— con la cara de Xander que decía que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando, Anya suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Se trata de un pensamiento recurrente de un demonio mayor, del tipo con poder mental, por supuesto, que adquirió un mínimo de libertad para poder existir fuera de la mente de donde surgió.

—¿Entonces solamente es un pensamiento?— preguntó Xander.

—Oh, no— Tara supo en ese momento lo que estaba a punto de suceder si nadie lo impedía—. Es eléctrico,… y Dawn está en la piscina…

Empapada de aquel desagradable líquido que una vez fue agua. A pesar de que aquel pensamiento no era muy grande, sabían que, por su naturaleza demoníaca, sería suficiente para electrocutar a Dawn.

—¡¡Dawn date prisa!!— le urgió Xander.

Pero la joven Summers, nerviosa por su situación, y por lo que acababa de escuchar, tembló lo suficiente para que se le resbalase el metal con el que pretendía cortar la cuerda y este desapareciese en aquel desagradable líquido. Si ya fue demasiado el estar de pie sobre él, el tener que meter la mano por su propia decisión, lo hacía mucho más desagradable. Lo peor fue que cubierto de ese líquido no era ninguna ayuda para poder cortar la cuerda.

Los gritos de sus amigos. La desesperada voz de Buffy no le sonaba correcta a oídos de Dawn. No, pues ella era la Slayer y no debía mostrarse tan al límite, tan indefensa porque, si ella caía, ¿qué sería de los demás?

Fue entonces, por alzar la vista a la zona de donde nacía la voz de Buffy, cuando vio aquel pensamiento demoníaco surgir al borde de la piscina e ir saltando, tal y como haría un arco eléctrico, mientras descendía. Parecía algo como un insecto, uno con muchas patas.

Casi no le quedaba tiempo y Dawn tiraba de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas tratando de que le surgiera esa fuerza extra que algunos dicen que surge en los momentos más desesperados.

Hoy no era su noche.

Buffy sintió como era levantada, con ridícula facilidad, por el cuello lo suficiente para que pudiera ver el fondo de la piscina en donde se encontraba una histérica Dawn tratando el imposible de liberarse. Ni siquiera iba a poder ser capaz de atar la cuerda de Xander al bloque donde estaba aprisionada porque sus manos no dejaban de temblarle.

No sentía ninguna fuerza para poder mover su cuerpo y mucho menos para lanzarse a la piscina, literalmente hablando, para liberar a su hermana. Tal y como era el deseo de Spike, solamente podría verla morir incapaz de salvarla.

Xander solamente sintió algo pasar a su lado, un borrón que se abalanzó sobre una Dawn que solamente tenía ojos para los últimos avances de aquel su eléctrico final. Por eso no se pudo preparar para el contacto. Por eso sintió como el impacto la dejó sin aliento y aterrada al ver como la piscina se alejaba de sus pies, por mucho que eso significase el no morir electrocutada. Sus ojos se cerraron al poco debido a la intensidad con la que la movieron y solamente escuchaba, sobre los gritos de asombro de sus amigos, el chisporroteo eléctrico de aquel pensamiento demoníaco al tocar el agua del fondo de la piscina.

La respiración de Dawn aún corría una maratón cuando se percató de que se había detenido, y bajo sus pies no había agua, pero su mente se negaba a tratar de averiguar lo que había sucedido porque, fuera lo que fuera, y estuviera donde estuviera, se encontraba a salvo firmemente sujeta a… bueno, lo que fuera que la hubiera sacado del fondo de la piscina. A pesar de los nervios, de la situación vivida, sentía un agradable frescor inundándola por completo, rebajándole toda la tensión.

—Tú sabes que si sigues apretándome con tanta fuerza me vas a dejar sin circulación, nibblet.

Dawn sintió como su aliento se detuvo a medio camino de su garganta cuando escuchó aquella voz, aquel acento pero, sobre todo, aquel pet name que tanto le gustaba. Con cierta aprensión por no querer hacerse vagas ilusiones, Dawn abrió los ojos para encontrarse abrazada a alguien que no llevaba nada cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Un cuerpo pálido y frío.

Cuando se separó lo suficiente se encontró mirando para unos profundos ojos azules que brillaban con cierta diversión, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. Aquel rostro, esa smirk con la que la recibía, era inconfundible y, por tanto, no hacía si no confundirla porque no entendía lo que sucedía. No lo entendía pero no le importaba porque la única e innegable verdad era que estaba con ella. La había salvado tal y como siempre les había dicho que haría si ella estuviera en peligro.

—¡¿¡Spike!?!

Dawn vio como aquella smirk se hacía más pronunciada mientras ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto tan característico del vampiro atrapado en los ochenta.

—¿Quién si no podría ser, little bit?

Tanto Buffy, en el suelo al haber sido soltada del agarre con el que la mantenía sujeta _Spike_, como sus amigos: un renqueante Xander, que se hizo daño al salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraban todos reunidos en el otro extremo de la piscina, olvidándose de que se había atado siendo arrojado al suelo por si mismo. Anya que ayudaba a su novio sin apartar la vista de aquellos dos Spikes, ¿o sería de los torsos expuestos de los dos Spikes? Giles y Tara habían detenido sus intentos de liberar a Willow al quedar atrapados por la visión de los dos Spikes. Incluso Willow lo estaba dejando a un lado su propia liberación debido al interés por conocer lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Es una pregunta con truco?— dijo Dawn señalando al no-vampiro que estaba a su espalda antes de volver a abrazar con fuerza a su Spike—. Sabía que tú nunca me harías daño, por eso sabía que ese no podías ser tú.

El fantasma de una sonrisa hizo amago de aparecer en el rostro de Spike antes de recordar en donde se encontraba y de quien estaba rodeado.

—Oi, oi, ya basta, nibblet. Big Bad aquí y todo eso.

Dawn se separó de Spike, nerviosa y algo ruborizada, no obstante se había estando abrazando a un medio desnudo Spike, y se protegió tras la espalda del vampiro cuando este se puso en pie.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó Buffy poniéndose en pie apoyándose contra la pared para ayudarse.

Los ojos de Buffy no podían dejar de mirar la figura de este segundo Spike.

—No me digas que no lo sabes, pet— Spike no pudo evitar unas ligeras carcajadas mientras se quitaba la cuerda con la que había sido atada Dawn y que tenía enroscada en su brazo ya que fue lo que tuvo que hacer para poder romperla y liberar a Dawn—. ¿Es qué no lo ves?

Tanto Buffy, como Willow y Tara a las que les contó su último sueño, se acordaron de que esa pregunta había sido formulada por Spike en el sueño durante varias veces, dejando así claro de que se trataba de algo muy importante. Ahora ante dos Spikes estaba claro que así lo era.

—Ya lo entiendo— sorprendió a todos Xander atrayendo su atención—. Ambos son Spike. Uno es su parte mala— dijo señalando al Spike que llevaba puesto el duster y había secuestrado a Dawn, y apalizado a Buffy—. Mientras que este otro es su parte…

—¡¡Cómo termines esa frase, me da igual que mi cabeza explote por culpa del chip, te hago usar la lengua como corbata, Bloody pansy!!— le interrumpió Spike con una peligrosa mirada en sus ojos.

—… su parte aún más mala— terminó Xander, claramente influenciado por las palabras de Spike—. Tal vez sea un robot.

—No soy ningún robot— se quejó Spike todo indignado—. Vamos, ¿es qué ninguno lo ve? Me da vergüenza que me hayáis derrotado en el pasado.

—_**Eso es porque eres patético, Spike. Debiste quedarte donde te dejé y todo habría sido sencillo y no muy doloroso pero, si te interpones en mi camino, todo lo que has sufrido no será nada en comparación con lo que te haré pasar.**_

—Oh, cierra la boca, bloody nancy boy. ¿Realmente creías que te iba a dejar ir así al enterarme de que te llevaste algo tan importante para mí?— Dawn se ruborizó aún más ante las palabras de Spike, y la mirada de Buffy se endureció ante las mismas—. Además de que te, por tu culpa, me volvieron a enterrar, y como polizón en la tumba de una bird que, como no podía ser de otra manera en esta bloody ciudad, la había matado un vampiro con lo que me despertó cuando la tía salía de su tumba. ¡¿Sabes lo desagradable que es que se te meta en la boca tierra y polvo de vampiro?! La verdad no sé porque no la dejé largarse, me habría evitado tan innecesaria experiencia.

—_**Ahora serán tus cenizas las que salpiquen a la Slayer y sus patéticos amigos.**_

Buffy obvió las quejas de sus amigos ya que trataba de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que estaba presenciando. Su mirada paseaba entre los dos Spikes, no de la misma manera en que se fijó que lo hacía la de Anya, algo que la molestaba pero prefirió dejarlo por ahora, y empezó a ver algunas diferencias entre ambos. Y ahora se preguntaba como era posible que no se hubiera percatado de esos detalles antes.

El no-vampiro solamente la llamaba Slayer pero lo decía de una manera que significaba, solamente, eso mismo: que era una Slayer. Nada que ver con la manera en que Spike se lo decía y que era como si se refiera al significado de su vida, el por qué de su existencia. Era la Slayer, era fuerza, era gracia y era poder. Era quien era, su vida, presente y futuro. Era su rival y en quien no parecía dejar de pensar. Otra cosa era, al ver la interactuación con Dawn, que tampoco había usado ningún pet name. Ni con ella, ni con nadie. Eso era algo tan anti-Spike que resultaba obvio que aquel no podía ser el vampiro que conocían, por mucho que ya no fuera un vampiro.

Y el detalle final se le mostró en el momento en que Spike se abalanzó sobre el no-vampiro y se puso a luchar con él. Sus movimientos se mostraban tan claros para Buffy que era como si fueran los suyos propios. Conocía cada uno de ellos porque los había visto tantas veces como sufrido en su propia piel. Vio como Spike esquivaba los golpes de su mimético rival para que, con unos movimientos inesperados, meter un brazo por la manga del duster, girar sobre él y, con un giro, meter el otro brazo antes de propinarle una patada con la que separarse.

La escena parecía ser la misma: Dos Spikes. Uno con el torso al aire y el otro con el duster puesto. Pero ahora había cambiado de manera sustancial.

—Te lo dije, bugger. Este duster es muy importante para mí— el rubor de Dawn ahora era de vergüenza por haber pensado lo que pensó con las anteriores palabras de Spike—. Y deberías saber que no es una muy buena idea la de meterse con las Summers. Te lo digo por experiencia ya que no creo que te guste ver como se las gasta Joyce si la cabreas atacando a alguna de sus hijas. Por cierto, nibblet, será mejor que vayas junto al watcher y… ¿Red, qué estás haciendo ahí dentro?

—Oh, yo, pues nada, aquí viendo todo en primera fila pero, si no es ninguna molestia, ¿alguien podría hacer algo?

—Es un conjuro amortiguado para evitar que use la magia— le aclaró Anya a Spike contenta de dejar en evidencia a Willow.

—Pero ahora no estoy usando magia— se quejó Willow haciendo un puchero.

—Oi, nibblet, ve con ellos y haz el favor de dejar ko a Red— le dijo Spike a Dawn con la misma naturalidad con la que se podía estar hablando del tiempo. El vampiro ignoró las protestas y quejas de Willow, Tara y demás—. Eres una bruja, Red. Desde que usaste tus poderes por primera vez has quedado marcada como una y exhumas el aroma de la magia, la uses o no. Ese conjuro se activó al usar tu magia pero, aunque ya no la uses, la sigues emitiendo de manera inconsciente por lo que el conjuro sigue activo ya que, por muy inconsciente que sea esa acción, al estar tú consciente te considera responsable, y un objetivo.

—Genial…— pero por el tono de voz de Willow no se lo parecía tanto ante la perspectiva de tener que ser golpeada para quedar sin sentido para poder ser liberada.

Dawn fue junto a los demás dejando a Spike y Buffy solos con el no-vampiro en medio de ambos. A pesar de eso, no parecía nada preocupado por su actual situación. No obstante por mucho que estuviera presente Spike, él seguía siendo igual de invulnerable que antes. Además de que la presencia del vampiro, pensándolo bien, resultaba apropiada viendo lo que sucedió la anterior vez.

—_**Cierto, mereces un castigo mayor por lo que me hiciste, vampiro. Y eres tan necio para venir aquí ha recibirlo por tu propio pie.**_

Buffy apartó la vista de Spike antes de que sus mejillas mostrasen lo que sentía por tener al verdadero Spike de vuelta, junto a ella. Aún no entendía cómo podía haber pasado por alto tantas diferencias pero se justificaba pensando en que, precisamente, había tratado de mantenerse apartada de él, por mucho que lo estuviera ayudando. Sabía que no había prestado mucha atención para evitar el sentir nuevamente aquella sensación que había hecho que respondiera al beso que le había dado Spike como su despedida. Seguramente se habría percatado antes si, en vez de luchar contra ese _Spike_ le hubiera dado un beso.

_Claro, para que lo viera Dawn desde la ventana de su clase._

—Lo que deja claro que tú no eres de por aquí porque todo el mundo sabe que Spike no es un gran pensador de nuestros tiempos; bueno, ni de los suyos— dijo Buffy recuperando la chispa, y su fuerza, ante la perspectiva de que su rival no se trataba de Spike si no de…—. Y, por cierto, ¿quién se supone que eres y por qué has tenido el mal gusto de hacerte parecer como Spike?

Dos pares de ojos azules se clavaron en Buffy y ella se fijó en que, solamente el par que pertenecían al vampiro con el duster, poseían aquel brillo en ellos. Ahora sabía que no era algo que dejaba de existir por algún cambio si no que era algo inherente a Spike y que siempre lo tendría en él.

—¿Me estás diciendo qué aún no te has enterado de lo que ha pasado, Slayer? Por favor, si es que más claro no puede ser. Aunque, claro está, nunca has sido una gran pensadora, pet— Spike le echó a Buffy sus propias palabras a la cara.

—¡Déjate de tonterías y explícate de una vez, Spike!— se quejó Buffy, aunque se sentía muy bien discutiendo con el vampiro—. ¿O quieres que vaya ahí y te lo saque a la fuerza?— no solamente fue la manera en que levantó aquella ceja de manera inquisitiva si no por la amplia, y soñadora, sonrisa de Anya porque se percató de la posible interpretación de sus palabras. Enrojeció como el cabello de Willow—. ¡¡La información!!

Spike se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de este momento a costa de Buffy y, por fin, pudo fumarse un cigarrillo. El paquete de tabaco estaba en el duster y el encendedor en sus pantalones. Le habría dado un ataque al corazón, nuevamente, si fuera posible en sus actuales circunstancias, al ver que, cuando volvió a su cripta, se había llevado su duster. Y con el su tabaco.

—Pues si que tienes muy mala memoria, Slayer. No obstante ya lo conoces de antes. Y no, no me refiero a mí— Spike exhaló una bocanada de humo de manera muy placentera—. La verdad no sé que habrá que hacer para que te acuerdes de uno, pet, si ni siquiera te acuerdas de alguien al que ya has matado.

No solamente Buffy, si no toda la Scooby Gang, miraron para Spike cogidos por aquellas palabras antes de pasar su atención hacia aquel _extraño conocido_. Pero, por mucho que trataban de reconocerlo, no podían ir más allá de su apariencia física que lograba impedirles llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

—Eso no es de mucha ayuda, Spike, soy la Slayer, he matado a una gran cantidad de vampiros y demonios para poder acordarme de alguno en particular— se quejó Buffy.

Spike le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez deberíamos echar un vistazo a tu diario para averiguarlo, luv.

Lo último que necesitaba ahora Buffy era volver a pensar en que Spike había leído su diario. Y tampoco tenía cabeza para recordar lo que escribió en su último volumen ya que, salvo contadas excepciones, no escribe sobre los demonios que mata si no es porque hubieran estado a punto de matarla y eso no es algo muy habitual.

Pequeños detalles del no-vampiro se fueron apartando de la figura de Spike para dar forma al demonio al cual se refería Spike, o intentarlo, repasando los detalles de su diario. Cierto que había matado a muchos demonios pero no todos son iguales. El rostro de Buffy pareció iluminarse cuando recordó un demonio en particular.

—¿Cómo es posible?— porque Buffy estaba segura de algo con certeza—. Yo te maté pero maté, maté.

—_**Lo hiciste, Slayer. Pero eso no impedirá que consiga para lo que vine a esta ciudad.**_

—Matarme.

La mueca que debía ser una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del no-vampiro.

—_**A ti.**_

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 40: Acto final.**

* * *

Cerca, tan cerca está el final que casi puede tocarse hahahahaha

Ahora bien, ¿ha quedado claro de quién están hablando? Es que más pistas no podía poner sin llegar a revelar su identidad.

Y Spike no se encontraba en el cuerpo de Sheila ;P simple coincidencia de que ella también fuera un vampiro hehehe

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Willing Slave.**

**Gabe Logan.**

**Moonlight5:** Esperar un poco más y estarás bastante tostadito :P

**Tania:** Me encanta que te parezca tan, tan,… no sé yo, ¿Impresionante? Hahaha Igualmente espero que los últimos capítulos no echen por tierra todo el camino hasta aquí.

Y esperando a que en los últimos capítulos que faltan, todos los lectores que hayan disfrutado de este fic dejen algunas palabras como testamento final. No es necesario esperar al último capítulo para ello hahahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


	41. Chapter 40

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 40: Acto final.**

Buffy no podía apartar la vista de aquel que, en las últimas horas, había tomado por un Spike vivito y coleando, _yo diría que más bien siendo una pesadilla_, lo que en nada se parecía a como se comportaba el Spike que ella conocía tan bien, o lo suficientemente bien que se podía conocer a alguien que no hablaba sobre si mismo y solamente dejaba ver a los demás lo que él quiere que veas.

_Sería todo mucho más fácil si pudiera leerlo sin problemas como él es capaz de hacer conmigo. Fácil y seguro que divertido al poder encontrarle alguna cosa embarazosa de la que no quiere que nadie se entere._

Aún no entendía como era posible que ese _Spike_ fuera aquel al que había matado, y bien matado, y eso era una gran molestia porque tendría que preguntarle a Spike por ello. Lo que la dejaría en evidencia y a Spike disfrutando de la situación en que la Slayer tiene que preguntarle a un vampiro sobre un demonio.

_Y, si así no es como empieza un chiste malo, no sé yo lo que es._

—La verdad, ya sé que soy un gran trofeo para aquel demonio que me mate siendo la Slayer y todo eso pero, sinceramente, ¿no es complicarse mucho la vida tomándose la molestia de hacerte pasar por Spike para, qué, hacernos creer que se estaba volviendo un niño de verdad y así sorprendernos cuando decides atacarnos?— era cierto que había veces en las que Buffy debería hacer un esfuerzo para respirar mientras habla—. No entiendo tus motivos pues, si no fuera porque Willow y Tara estuvieran atentas, ni siquiera nos habríamos enterado de que mataste a May. Una muerte sin ningún sentido. Claro que, viendo lo que has hecho y quieres hacer, no es que tenga mucho sentido nada de lo que hagas.

Por un instante pensó ver algo que podía tomarse por sorpresa o incredulidad en el rostro de Spike, incluso rozando lo que alguien llamaría enfado, pero Buffy no quiso pararse a fijarse en cada detalle que pudiera aparecer en el rostro del vampiro. No cuando estaba bastante confusa con él, sumándole todo esto sobre un doble diabólico.

_Doble diabólico de un vampiro, ¿no soy afortunada o qué?_

—¿Quién dices que mató este wanker?— preguntó Spike algo curioso.

—¿Sabes qué, viéndole en perspectiva, te estás insultando a ti mismo, Spike? Y mató a May, ya sabes, la chica que salvaste de morir atropellada. La que fue utilizada por aquel demonio para traer a sus hijos a nuestro Mundo. A la que pusiste mi nombre en el hospital— con esto la cara de Spike dio muestras de reconocimiento, para enfado de Buffy—. Imbécil.

Pero más allá de una sonrisa por el recuerdo de cómo reaccionó Buffy al ver que le había puesto su nombre a May, Spike no tuvo ninguna otra reacción al respecto. Es más, seguía terminándose de fumar su cigarrillo con gran calma. Como si no estuvieran en ningún grave problema luchando contra alguien invulnerable, y al que no habían podido tirar en la Hellmouth.

—Repito: ¿por qué tienes el aspecto de Spike?— Buffy le lanzó una mirada de resentimiento al vampiro cuando este encontró gracioso como sonaba su pregunta con lo de "aspecto de Spike". Realmente no hacía falta mucho para alegrarle su no-vida.

—_**Por su culpa, Slayer**_— dijo señalando a Spike que solamente emitió un sonido de protesta.

En cambio a Buffy parecía como si le dijeran que se había abierto la veda del vampiro porque se dirigió hacia Spike con cara de acabar con él allí mismo. Por supuesto que Spike se alejó de ella por lo que, de pronto, ambos estaban moviéndose alrededor del _Spike_ no-vampiro.

—Sabía que, al final, tenía que ser culpa tuya— le espetó Buffy con la mandíbula bien apretada.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! Si todo esto ocurrió por tu culpa, pet. Por no saber cómo tener que actuar, porque eso implicaría el tener que usar la cabeza para algo más que llevar ese absurdo pelo teñido tuyo.

—¡¡No es… teñido!!— Buffy acabó con menos fuerza al recordar que Spike sabía que si lo era. Eso solamente la hizo enfadarse aún más—. Y si yo no uso la cabeza, ¿eso qué dice de ti, Spike, ya que siempre te he dado una buena paliza?

—Pues que no me aprovecho de las circunstancias— aquí ninguno pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante semejante declaración—. Es verdad. Si lo hubiera hecho, todos vosotros estaríais muertos desde hace tiempo. Claro que la culpa es mía por haberte salvado la vida— le dijo Spike deteniéndose clavando su mirada en los ojos hazel de Buffy que hizo lo propio con los azules del vampiro.

—_**Tú lo has dicho, vampiro. La culpa es tuya, tanto como de la Slayer. Por fin iba a conseguir algo que nadie nunca antes pudo soñar en lograr, con la consecuencia de inclinar la balanza a favor de los demonios, pero tuviste que entrometerte logrando que me matara por ello.**_

La verdad era que, de los presentes, solamente Spike y _Spike_ sabían de lo que estaban hablando. Buffy, a pesar de saber algo, como la identidad del no-vampiro, no tenía mucha idea del resto.

—¿Podríais dejar de hablar como si estuvierais vosotros solos e iluminar al resto de los presentes? Y como me vuelvas a decir que no lo veo,… me da igual lo que pase porque voy ahí y te dejo sin nariz, Spike.

—¿Qué hay que decir? Veamos, ya sabes quien es, ¿verdad?

Todos, incluido _Spike_, dirigieron su atención en Buffy, para desgracia suya, esperando esa pieza de importante información por su parte.

—Si, claro que lo sé, ¿no acabo de decir que lo reconocí?— se quejó Buffy molesta por alguna razón de estar bajo interrogatorio de Spike—. Es el Chicknick.

—Oh, bloody hell, Slayer. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a hablar bien? Es Xydrnik.

Por suerte para Buffy, las miradas de sus amigos, y hermana, se clavaron en la figura de _Spike_ y trataron de relacionarla con la que tenían del Xydmik, Dawn por medio de lo que le habían contado sobre ese demonio en particular. Pero, por mucho que lo mirasen de todos los ángulos posibles, era muy difícil ver del cuerpo de Spike al del enorme cuerpo cuadrúpedo con su parte superior pseudohumanoide, tipo centauro, más sus cuatro brazos que podían doblar su longitud. El mismo demonio que habían matado usando el "Cuerno de Unicornio" que les había _prestado_ Spike para la ocasión, por mucho que no le quedara otra salida que hacerlo.

—No es posible, pero si lo matamos, bueno lo mataste tú, Buffy— dijo Xander aún tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

—Ya, pero la verdad es que no teníamos suficiente información sobre el Xydmik para poder asegurar que esto no pueda estar pasando— fue el turno de Anya para dejar su perla de sabiduría.

—Aunque si puede cambiar de forma de esta manera tan abrupta, explicaría porque no existe mucha información sobre este raza de demonios ya que los tomarían por quienes se parecieran en esos momentos.

—Oh, eso quiere decir que nosotros podemos actualizar la información sobre el Xydmik. ¡Genial! Nuestros nombres serán impresos para que todos sepan quienes descubrieron una información tan importante— Willow estaba en la Gloria, si no contamos que seguía atrapada en la pared.

—Claro, pero como solamente somos nosotros quienes leen ese tipo de libros, sin contar a los frikis satánicos, no es que fuéramos a ser tan populares.

Spike se había girado para ver a Willow que parecía haberse acomodado muy bien a su actual situación.

—¿Podría alguien noquear a Red de una vez?— pidió Spike, a lo que Xander tuvo que sujetar a una más que dispuesta Anya.

—No hace falta, solamente tengo que esperar a quedarme dormida y me liberaré— dijo Willow rápidamente. Lo que le faltaba era que la volvieran a golpear pues que, seguro que de esta, acabaría haciendo una buena imitación de Faith en coma.

—¿Y podrás dormirte ahí?

—He dormido en lugares peores— admitió Willow encogiéndose de hombros, o esa habría sido su intención de poder moverlos.

Spike seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que semejante banda hubiera podido desbaratarle hasta el más simple de sus planes. Tenía que haber una buena respuesta que no lo dejase a él tan mal por ello.

—Explícate ahora, Spike.

Spike nunca perdería oportunidad para disfrutar los pequeños placeres que le proporcionaba el poder irritar a Buffy con tan poco de su parte. Tan sencillo como seguir existiendo en su vida.

—Tú estabas allí, luv. ¿Es qué no lo ves?— por un instante Buffy creyó verse a si misma lanzándose sobre Spike y golpearlo con furia mientras le repetía "¿Es qué no lo ves?" acompañado de cada golpe pero fue solamente el que apartase su duster lo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver su torso, su costado, cuando recordó lo que, una cosa de muchas, debía recordar—. Finalmente, Slayer.

Si, a su mente volvieron las imágenes de lo sucedido meses atrás en lo alto de aquel edificio en construcción. Cuando se encontraba encarando a un Sydmik que corría hacia ella, con la velocidad que le otorgaba su cuadrúpeda forma, mientras en su boca, con la mandíbula desencajada, había asomado un largo tentáculo acabado en un aguijón con el que pretendía ensartarla para acabar con ella.

_¿Realmente era esa su intención?_

Pero, aunque así fuera, no fue a Buffy a quien le clavó aquel aguijón si no que alguien se había interpuesto salvándola de aquel destino. Alguien que había caminado en el filo del bien y el mal demasiado tiempo que ya no se podía estar seguro de donde pertenecía realmente. A no ser que cogiera a Buffy en un mal día, noche, porque, en esos momentos, siempre estaría en el peor lugar, en el peor momento.

—Pero intentaba matarme— dijo Buffy sin saber muy bien lo que decir.

Spike estaba encendiendo otro cigarrillo mientras se podía ver por su rostro que no se encontraba muy contento con aquellas palabras. Es más, parecía ser que se estuviera enfadando por momentos.

—Bloody hell, Slayer. ¿Es qué voy a tener que haceros un dibujo para que lo entendáis?

—Hombre, un dibujo siempre ayuda más que una aburrida descripción— dijo Xander—. Y esto te lo dice alguien que ha sido arrastrado a realizar aburridas sesiones de investigación con libros de lo más densos.

—Pues yo, la verdad, si ya acabó todo pues me gustaría volver a mi casa porque, por vuestra culpa, llevo retraso con mis orgasmos de esta noche.

Nadie estaba muy seguro de si el que no se molestasen tanto al oír hablar a Anya de su cuota de orgasmos era algo bueno, por haberse acostumbrado a ello, o algo malo por haber sido tan pervertidas sus mentes al respecto.

—Me parece que hasta que el Sydmik-Spike haya sido neutralizado no podremos irnos de aquí. Bueno, no nos dejará irnos de aquí, mejor dicho.

—¿Y por qué no nos mata de una vez, o es qué pretende acabar con nosotros a base del aburrido discurso de Spike? Como si no tuviéramos suficientes con los de Giles.

—Ahn, cariño. Si alguien que ha decido matarte se toma su tiempo en hacerlo, lo mejor es dejarle hacer.

—Mientras no te esté torturando porque, en ese caso, es mejor que acabe pronto contigo que estar sufriendo durante semanas.

A pesar de la falta de tacto de Anya, todos pensaron lo mismo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, eso de que el culpable de todo, el Sydmik-Spike, estuviera allí de pie escuchando las divagaciones del grupo parecía bastante surrealista.

—_**¡¿Pensabas que era el vampiro, Slayer?!**_— habló de pronto el susodicho—_**. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hice para que pensaras que era ese inútil vampiro?**_

Vale, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea la de que el Sydmik interviniera en la conversación pues hacía que la situación fuera cada vez más extraña.

—Bueno, es lo que ibas diciendo, aparte del hecho de que llevas el mismo cuerpo que Spike. Supongo que precisamente eso, y el que repitieras que ibas a matarme para acabar con lo que viniste a hacer a la ciudad…

—Un momento, pet. ¿Eso es lo que este git iba diciendo por ahí?— le interrumpió Spike—. ¿Qué quería matarte para acabar con lo que le había traído a esta ciudad? ¿Y por eso pensasteis que era yo?

—Claro, ¿además no he dicho lo de tener tu mismo cuerpo?

La paciencia de Spike parecía haberse agotado, algo que podía verse por la manera en que pisaba los restos de su cigarrillo hasta terminar de deshacerlo.

—Bugger off, Slayer. ¿Desde cuándo el matarte tiene algo que ver con haber venido a Sunnyhell en primer lugar? Siempre creyéndote el bloody centro del Universo. Pues escúchame bien, pet. No lo eres, así que deja de hacer girar todo alrededor tuya.

—Amén— sentenció Dawn con gran entusiasmo.

—Si claro, ¿quién dijo que me mataría la primera noche que nos vimos por primera vez?, ¿quién fue incapaz de esperar hasta el día en el que anunció que me mataría? No fui yo, de eso estamos seguros pero, me pregunto quién sería.

—Yo vine para salvar a Dru, no para matarte. Eso era un extra bien recibido, pet.

—Oh, ¿Dru? Supongo que te refieres a la misma Drusilla que te abandonó cuando se dio cuenta de lo patético que eres, Spike— se burló Buffy.

—Si, me refiero a la misma Drusilla que shagged a Peaches, y que no dejó de bonking al Bloody wanker a partir de la noche en que permitiste que tuviera una probadita de tu sabor, bloody bint.

Buffy sintió como si la desgarrasen por dentro pero logró ocultar dichas sensaciones ocultándolas tras el gesto protector de la inocencia de Dawn.

—¡¡Spike!!— la mirada que le echó fue de futuras repercusiones, si es que fueran a tener un futuro, más de advertencia por la presencia de Dawn. Lo último que Buffy necesitaba era salvar a su hermana para que esta le dijera a su madre que habían estado hablando de sexo delante de ella.

_Eso es, incluso, peor que slay delante de ella._

—Por favor, si eso está tan pasado como lo de ese pansy de Parker— dijo Dawn quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Spike no pudo evitar una smirk ante la intervención magistral de Dawn y las caras que se les quedaron al grupo de la Slayer salvo, por supuesto, la de Anya que no parecía que pudiera existir algo que la sorprendiera viniendo referido al sexo.

—¡¿Cómo sabes tú…?! Olvídalo— Buffy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para volver a concentrarse en lo importante. Volvió su atención en el Sydmik-Spike—. Vale, nos equivocamos pero después de estas últimas semanas con lo que le estaba sucediendo a Spike, se trató de una equivocación comprensible.

—Yo dije que Spike no me haría nada— añadió Dawn.

Buffy no quiso entrar en otro debate sin no acabar primero con el problema principal.

—Veamos si podemos aclarar todo esto. Tú lo que quieres es matarme.

—_**A ti.**_

—Eso mismo. Matarme a mí.

—_**No, matarte como la consecuencia de tenerte a ti.**_

La aclaración del Sydmik-Spike no ayudaba a aclarar nada si no que, todo lo contrario, lo empeoraba todo mucho más. ¿Cómo era eso de que ahora quería tenerla a ella?

—¿Eh?

Vale, no la muestra más inteligente de su confusión pero dejaba muy claro que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Claro que, por la manera en que los ojos de Spike se pusieron blancos, estaba claro que él seguía siendo quien poseía la información correcta. Para desgracia de Buffy.

—Pues explícate— le dijo Buffy a Spike sin querer añadir más.

—Por supuesto, cómo poder olvidar que no eres, que se diga, una gran pensadora de tus tiempos, pet— Spike disfrutó echándole sus propias palabras y ver la molestia escrita en esos ojos hazel suyos—. Todo se trata de lo mismo. De la constante búsqueda de poder. Aquí, el bugger este, lo que pretendía aquella noche, y pretende esta misma, es apoderarse de tu cuerpo…

—Eeew— Spike no pudo evitar sonreír a la manera en que Dawn mostró su obvio disgusto. Muy dulce la manera en que arrugaba la nariz, tan parecida a como lo hacía la propia Buffy. Tal vez incluso Joyce—. ¡Eso es asqueroso!

—Algunos dirían que la asquerosa es la Slayer— cómo iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de meterse con Buffy sin que ella pudiera golpearle la nariz, como sería su reacción natural—. Pero con lo de 'apoderase de su cuerpo' me refiero de manera literal y metafísica. Y todo quedará claro cuando explique que lo que me ha estado sucediendo durante estos meses fue consecuencia de haber recibido ese aguijonazo en tu lugar, pet.

Vale, si ya se sentía molesta por deberle el que la hubiera salvado en esa ocasión, ahora va y ese acto resultó ser mucho más de lo que había parecido a primera vista. Justo como todo lo que tiene relación con Spike. Nada es lo que parece ser.

—Un momento. ¿Eso quiere decir que si me hubiera dado a mí, me habría pasado estos meses con tus mismas reacciones? ¡¿Qué?!

Buffy no pudo evitarlo al ver la cara de condescendencia con la que Spike la estaba mirando. Una que le era muy conocida porque se la había visto infinidad de veces a Giles. Vale que fuera la Slayer y tenía que saber de estas cosas pero no era su culpa si resultan ser mortalmente aburridas de aprender.

—La culpa es toda tuya, Rupert. Tú y tu club de seguidores de los trajes de paño— Buffy no pudo evitar unas risas a la referencia por parte de Spike del Watcher´s Council—. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hicisteis con ella? Es como si le hubierais dicho que era la Slayer y luego le pusisteis una estaca en la mano, indicándole que la parte puntiaguda la llevara apuntando hacia fuera y la tiraseis en el cementerio más cercano.

Si Giles estaba algo molesto por las palabras de Spike, Buffy estaba sintiendo sus mejillas algo calientes al recordar que, precisamente, eso mismo era lo que había hecho Merrick, su primer Watcher. Y muy cerca estuvo de haber muerto contra su primer vampiro.

—Bueno, no es tan sencillo como eso si no que…

—Todo habría acabado en ese mismo instante— le interrumpió Spike.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Pero había una falta de tiempo que…

—¿De qué estás hablando tú ahora?— le volvió a interrumpir Spike—. No estoy hablando contigo, Rupert. Me parece que deberías buscarte una novia, aprovecha que Peaches no está en la ciudad— añadió con cierta mordiente antes de volver su atención en Buffy y dejando a Giles y al resto algo molestos por su comentario.

Buffy sabía que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, y la visita el año pasado de Olivia, su _amiga de orgasmos_ como la definió Anya, a Giles le seguía afectando de manera cruda el recuerdo de la muerte de la señorita Calendar a manos de Angelus. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema, aunque este fuera sobre su posible muerte.

—¿Cómo que habría acabado en ese instante?

La confusión de Buffy no era forzada si no totalmente natural. No entendía lo que pasaba y, aunque podía haber tratado de no ser tan evidente, con Spike no daría resultado con esa capacidad suya de saber lo que piensa con total naturalidad.

—Nunca has estudiado— dijo Spike de manera condescendiente.

Antes de que Buffy pudiera objetar aquella afirmación de alguna manera, alguien se le adelantó.

—Ghostbusters, 1984. El Dr. Ray Stanz al Dr. Peter Venkman cuando…— dijo un, demasiado, entusiasmado Xander hasta que se fijó en las miradas que le dirigían todos los presentes, incluido el Sydmik-Spike—. Vale, ya me quedo callado.

—El Sydmik toma posesión de tu cuerpo introduciéndose en él al clavarte el aguijón de su lengua.

—¿Estás diciendo que ese demonio te preñó consigo mismo?— no pudo aguantar Xander la pregunta que le quemaba su propia lengua antes de reírse a costa del vampiro, y ser acompañado por los demás. En esta ocasión el Sydmik-Spike no se unió al grupo.

—Te lo advierto, wanker. Un dolor de cabeza es tolerable para hacer que nunca más vuelvas a hablar— le amenazó Spike antes de volverse hacia una más que sonriente Buffy—. Y tú deja de sentirte tan a gusto contigo misma porque aquí, el bugger este, tiene toda la intención de acabar lo que empezó esa noche contigo.

Una vez más, y Buffy ya empezaba a sentirse molesta por ello, alguien tomó la palabra quitándosela a ella. Eso si que lo hacían pero cuando toca luchar contra el demonio siempre le dejan pista libre, ¿verdad?

—Un momento, eso no puede ser— dijo Dawn mirando para Spike y el demonio que tenía su misma apariencia—. Me acuerdo de aquel demonio inglés de Giles y que no pudo soportar estar en el mismo cuerpo de Angel. ¿Esto no sería lo mismo?

Spike le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que se tornó smirk con el paso de los segundos.

—Estoy seguro de que te refieres al demonio Eyghon y este, a pesar de que lo habíamos invocado en Inglaterra, no era, para nada, inglés— aclaró Giles.

—¿Eyghon, el Sleepwalker? Esto no tiene nada que ver con ese bloody git. Quitando el hecho de que nadie querría estar en el mismo cuerpo que el Gran Poofter— dijo Spike mirando, de una manera muy particular, a Buffy—. Pero aquí, el wanker este no compartiría cuerpo si no que, en el momento en que se introduce en él toma posesión de dicho cuerpo por completo haciendo que el dueño original pase a convertirse en el extraño y es obligado a abandonarlo, muriendo en el proceso, por supuesto.

—¿Y por qué no te moriste?— le espetó Buffy con cierta rabia imprevista. No le gustó nada la insinuación que hizo respecto a su relación con Angel, relación sexual, obviamente. Spike siempre tan detallista.

—Porque soy un vampiro, luv. Creía que esto era algo que ya deberías saber a estas alturas. Sus preferencias son cuerpos vivos por lo que, en el momento en que acabó en mi cuerpo, sería yo quien lo echase a patadas con lo que, el que acabaría muerto, sería él. Lo malo es que los Sydmik son muy adaptables y, en el momento en que se percató de donde acabó pues empezó a duplicar el cuerpo para evitar ser expulsado. Y así se pasó las siguientes semanas en completa dedicación a copiar este, mi perfecto, cuerpo— Buffy rodó los ojos mientras que Anya dedicó una larga mirada a dicho cuerpo, por duplicado, asintiendo a dicho razonamiento—. Lo malo es que, cuando ya lo tuvo, se encontró con otro problema cuando estaba a punto de…

—¿Dar a luz?— añadió Xander para diversión de algunos de los presentes.

Si no fuera por la llamada de advertencia de Buffy a Spike, o porque se encontraban en una situación en la que no debían perder tiempo luchando entre ellos, por mucho que Spike no fuera considerado parte de la Scooby Gang, el vampiro decidió continuar con su relato y acabar cuanto antes.

—Supo que aún no podía salir ya que, de haberlo hecho, habría muerto igualmente. Vampiro aquí. Había duplicado un cuerpo muerto que solamente es útil para el propio vampiro, no para cualquier demonio okupa.

—Y por eso tus pulmones empezaron a funcionar— añadió Buffy.

—Exacto. Necesitaba que mi cuerpo estuviera vivo para que pudiera copiarlo de manera útil para él. Lo malo es que tardó mucho más de lo habitual con cuerpos vivos dada mi naturaleza vampírica.

Aún había algo que Buffy no entendía del todo.

—¿Pero por qué tomarse tantas molestias para acabar conmigo?

Esto sacó un desesperado suspiro por parte de Spike.

—La verdad es que, por lo que veo, debería haber elegido hacer el dibujo porque el pensar no es lo vuestro— Spike ignoró todas las protestas y su rostro serio dejó muda a Buffy que sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su espalda—. Todo es cuestión de poder y nadie lo busca con tanta necesidad como la raza de estos wankers, lo malo es que, hay veces, en las que acaban cometiendo este tipo de accidentes y quedan atrapados, o muertos, por acabar en los cuerpos equivocados. La verdad no estoy seguro pero no deben de haber más de media docena de estos gits.

—¿Poder, pero para qué quiere poder si…?— la pregunta de Buffy fue interrumpida por un chillido que lanzó Willow cuando a punto estuvo de caerse de narices al suelo. Siendo evitado por la intervención de Tara—. ¡¿Willow, pero cómo te liberaste?!

—¡No me dormí!— se defendió Willow mientras le agradecía a Tara su mano salvadora—. Si eso es lo que estáis pensando.

—Aunque nadie te juzgaría si así fuera— dijo Xander—. El discursito de la bleach menace es capaz de competir en aburrimiento con muchos de los del propio Giles. Tal vez sea algo inglés, ¿no creéis?

—Yo habría elegido el dibujo si me hubieran dado la oportunidad de elegir. Que no lo hicieron. Incluso después de ver los de Giles durante la visita de los Gentlemen— añadió Anya con claros síntomas de preferir estar en cualquier otro lugar salvo aquí mismo.

—No, lo que pasó es que la pared ha terminado por asfixiarme y perdí el conocimiento.

—Y no era sin tiempo— dijo Spike lanzándole una mirada de reojo.

—¿Sabías que se estaba ahogando y no dijiste nada?

¿Realmente le habían hecho semejante pregunta? Pero cuántas veces tendría que dejarles bien claro como eran las cosas respecto a él.

—¿Es qué no usáis el cerebro? Soy un vampiro y, por si se os olvidó, el Big Bad.

Ese era el problema para Buffy pues tendía a olvidar el hecho de que Spike era de los malos, el Big Bad, ¿pero cómo culparla cuando apenas unos minutos antes había salvado a Dawn de morir electrocutada?

—_**¿Big Bad? Eres el perro de la Slayer, vampiro. Y, si ya se han acabado las explicaciones**_— el Sydmik-Spike abrió la boca lo suficiente para dejar entrever aquella lengua con aguijón que Buffy había visto una vez en el pasado—_**, acabemos con esto.**_

Ninguna manera mejor para avisar de que el tiempo estaba llegando a su fin, y lo mismo podría decirse de sus vidas si no encontraban una solución para poder derrotarlo.

—Espera, sólo una cosa más. ¿Por qué tanto interés en querer mi cuerpo? ¡¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!!— añadió Buffy al ver la manera en que Spike la estaba viendo, con aquella insufrible smirk suya y su ceja levantada de manera tan provocativa.

—Pues específica mejor— dijo Dawn con ese tono de voz que hacía a Buffy desear poder atarle la lengua con doble nudo. ¿En qué estaría pensando para venir a salvarla? Ah, si, porque así se lo pidió su madre.

—Ya dije que es por poder. ¿Sabes cuánto es el poder que posee una Slayer, pet? Digamos que, en esta cuestión, salió bastante mal parado conmigo porque, al tener que modificar el cuerpo que necesitaba para habitar, no pudo llevarse mi propio poder. Y solamente me refiero al mío y no el de toda la Orden de Aurelius ya que, siendo un vampiro, las líneas de poder no se mueven de la misma manera que en otras criaturas como, por ejemplo,… las Slayers.

Se pudo notar como la tensión se hizo más palpable en el ambiente.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Spike?

El vampiro miró con satisfacción que Giles atendía a sus explicaciones con gran atención y, a pesar de sus protestas, incluso Xander lo hacía.

—Que eres la Slayer, luv. Perteneces a la línea de las Chosen One y, por ello mismo, eres la mejor manera de acceder a todo ese torrente de poder al cual tú solamente accedes a la mínima expresión que se otorga a cada nueva Slayer. Él, en cambio, al apoderarse de tu cuerpo, también haría lo propio con tu poder, absorbiendo también el de toda la línea de Slayers, desde ti misma hasta la primera Slayer.

Aquello dejó muertos, bueno, en silencio sepulcral, a todos los presentes. Claro que, si había alguien incapaz de mantenerse callada esa era Anya,… o, si no se trata de hablar sobre sexo, Dawn.

—¿Y qué pasaría con Faith, por qué no ir a por ella?— preguntó la joven de las Summers.

Esto captó la atención del Sydmik-Spike que se volvió de manera abrupta hacia Dawn, haciendo que esta retrocediera unos pasos y se protegiera tras Giles.

—Muy bueno, nibblet, elegir a quien dejan inconsciente cada vez que hay problemas como protección— se burló Spike logrando que Dawn mirase con ciertas dudas a Giles como protector.

—_**¿Quién es esa Faith?, ¿cómo es posible que pueda haber otra Slayer?**_

Por lo menos Dawn tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por haber metido la pata. Lo mismo que Buffy pero, por supuesto, por causas muy diferentes.

—Pues será porque una Slayer se murió antes— le respondió Spike con una gran smirk en su rostro dirigida hacia Buffy—. No creo que fuera tu tipo, aunque me gustaría ver como harías para acabar con ella estando en la cárcel. Supongo que, con la pinta que gastabas antes, podías haber pasado por su abogado.

El Sydmik, por increíble que pudiera parecer, parecía estar de acuerdo con Spike y dejó el tema acerca de Faith, por lo menos hasta que estuviera en posesión del cuerpo de Buffy. Tal vez luego le haría una visita para saber si el poder de la Línea de las Slayer era único en su totalidad o lo era para cada Slayer. Doble poder era mucho mejor que una singularidad de él.

—¿Ha quedado todo claro, niños y niñas, y nibblet?— añadió Spike sin dejar de sonreír por la mirada que le lanzó Buffy.

—Si, y no gracias a tus explicaciones, Spike, que podrían haber sido más aclaratorias desde un principio— le espetó una resentida Buffy.

El vampiro entrecerró sus ojos clavados en la figura de la Slayer hasta que aquella smirk hizo acto de aparición.

—¿Has escondido a tu boy-toy bajo las faldas para que no le hagan ningún daño, Slayer?

—Cierra el pico, Spike. Si está en ese estado es por tu culpa y no es muy buena idea por tu parte el recordármelo. Claro está que tú nunca tienes una buena idea.

Anya levantó la mano para atraer la atención de los presentes.

—Me preguntaba si, con la explicación finalizada, el Sydmik empezará a matarnos. Y si lo hará en un orden específico para ver si tengo oportunidad para escapar mientras está ocupado con alguno de vosotros.

Se dieron cuenta como la atención del Sydmik se centraba en Buffy, aunque sabían que su intención era que viera como mataba a sus amigos ante ella. En esa postura tampoco vieron como se le entreveía aquella lengua con aguijón siendo, únicamente, Buffy la que la vio.

—No, todo está dicho y, por ello mismo, sería mejor que te marchases de la ciudad si no quieres acabar como tu anterior cuerpo— le dijo Buffy con gran seriedad, y seguridad en si misma, al Sydmik.

—_**No te preocupes, Slayer. Me marcharé cuando tenga el cuerpo que me merezco.**_

Esto sacó un gruñido de protesta por parte del vampiro.

—Por favor, como si su consumido cuerpo fuera mejor que el mío— se quejó Spike, aunque Buffy hizo un esfuerzo por contener cualquier réplica.

—Te estás olvidando de algo muy importante. Spike sabía quien eras antes de venir hasta aquí y, como te he dicho, no querrás acabar como tu antiguo cuerpo— la amenaza de Buffy era bastante clara para aquellos que comprendieran del tema en cuestión.

—_**Tu cuerpo es mío, Slayer y nada, ni nadie, podrá evitar que me apodere de él. Ni siquiera tu pet.**_

—Oi, bloody git. ¿A quién llamas Slayer´s pet?

—Cierra el pico, Spike. Parece ser que solamente copió tu aspecto y no tu cobarde actitud con la que salvas tu pellejo— Buffy ignoró las protestas del vampiro—. Entonces acabemos con esto de una vez. Sácalo, Spike.

Él solamente la miró algo confundido, lo que no hacía si no irritar a la Slayer.

—¡Deja de hacer el idiota por una vez! Saca el "Cuerno de Unicornio".

—¿El "Cuerno de Unicornio"?— repitió Spike con muy poca convicción.

Esto no hacía si no desesperar a Buffy.

—Exacto. Te lo devolví tras haber salvado a May, como te había prometido y es hora de darle un buen uso una vez más. ¿Spike? ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

Ahora el nerviosismo de Spike era más que evidente y, si no fuera por la imposibilidad de ello como vampiro, algunos dirían que se habría sonrojado.

—Bueno, acabo de salir arrastrándome de una tumba y tuve que buscar donde os encontrabais y,… por ello— Spike se encogió de hombros—,… No lo tengo.

_Sabía que me caía mal por algo._

* * *

Continuará en el **Capítulo 41: No queda nada más.**

El capítulo más explicatorio jamás escrito hahahaha ni que hubiera sido el mismísimo Giles el autor del mismo. Seguramente si tuviera un tono más aburrido podría haber pasado por uno de sus escritos -.-U

Espero que la identidad de _Spike_ haya sido una sorpresa para todos ustedes y que no os parezca una aparición, o excusa, lamentable porque, por muy difícil que pudiera pareceros, así estaba pensado desde la primera página del fic, precisamente en donde está la aparición del Sydnik hehehehe

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar gracias por sus **REVIEWS** a:

**Willing Slave.**

**Gabe Logan.**

Ya casi no queda mucho más de esta historia así que, por el mismo motivo, casi no queda mucho para que dejéis algunas palabras al respecto. Claro que, cada vez que leáis este fic, podéis dejar **REVIEWS** pues, sin importar el tiempo transcurrido, siempre serán bienvenidos.

Nos leemos.^^


	42. Chapter 41

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 41: No queda nada más.**

Buffy no podía entender como alguien podía ser tan inteligente e idiota al mismo tiempo pero no tenía ninguna duda al respecto de que Spike cumplía con creces con esta descripción sin ningún problema.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo has traído?— no se la podía culpar si el último en llegar, y en posesión de lo único con lo que podrían matar al Xydmik, no traía el arma en cuestión.

—Oi, ¿no me has escuchado? Tuve que salir, una vez más, de una tumba antes de empezar a buscaros, desagradecida bloody bint.

—Por favor. Como si fuera para tanto. Yo misma salí de mi propia tumba y no hago ningún drama de ello, ni lo uso de mala excusa por haber cometido semejante tontería que acabará por matarnos a todos.

Spike miró para Buffy con creciente interés.

—¿Tuviste que salir arrastras de tu tumba? Eso no lo sabía, ¿quién fue el que te metió en ella, pet?

—¡Eso no importa ahora, idiota! Por tu culpa esta mala copia tuya nos matará a todos. Solamente espero que te arranque esa cabeza tuya que no hace nada más que ocupar espacio sobre tus hombros.

El Xydmik volvió su atención hacia Buffy mostrando, por si acaso aún le podía quedar alguna duda, como la mandíbula se le desencajaba y mostraba aquella lengua acabada en aguijón que conocía de su encuentro previo.

—_**Nunca se debe centrar las esperanzas en un demonio, aunque sea un lamentable vampiro, porque siempre acaba rigiéndose por su verdadera naturaleza.**_

—Si ese fuera el caso, Spike se habría quedado a un lado viendo como me mataban ya que pensábamos que tú eras él y tendría una buena excusa para su cobarde actitud suya. Claro que nada de esto importaría si ese hechizo que me dijeron que funcionaría lo hubiera hecho y te hubieras caído en la Hellmouth— se quejó Buffy—. Ahora ni siquiera puedo tirarte en la grieta y provocar un derrumbe para atraparte en ella.

—¿Quisisteis encerrarlo en la Hellmouth?

Nadie quiso responder a la pregunta de Spike. Vamos, no es que fuera la cuestión principal en estos momentos.

—Lamento decírtelo, Buffy— aunque, por el tono de Giles, no se veía muy claro que así fuera—, pero el hechizo funcionó a la perfección. El problema es que, tanto que pensábamos que era Spike, como la imagen y el objeto que utilizamos en su realización le pertenecían, el hechizo es efectivo pero, por desgracia, para el verdadero Spike.

—Es bueno saberlo porque luego, si sobrevivíamos, pensaba disculparme por si acaso había fallado por culpa de haber llevado puesto el anillo.

Spike miraba de reojo a Giles y Buffy tratando de asimilar, y comprender, lo que estaban diciendo. Llegando a una conclusión de lo más reveladora.

—Yo no diría "_por desgracia_", ya que, si salió bien, podemos tirar a Spike a la Hellmouth cuando vuelva a hacer algo en nuestra contra.

Spike no sabía que era lo que más le molestaba, si esa espada de Damocles que pendía ahora sobre él o la sonrisa burlona del Gran Xander. Si, sin ninguna duda, era la sonrisa de Xander.

—Bueno, aún a riesgo de mostrar lo obvio, queda una última cosa que decir— intervino Spike atrayendo la atención del Xydmik.

En el momento en que estuvo a punto de volverse hacia el vampiro recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que lo lanzó al interior de la piscina.

—¡¿¡PERO QUERÉIS LLEVAROS A NIBBLET Y SALIR DE AQUÍ DE UNA VEZ!— les gritó Spike—. ¡ESTO ES UN BLOODY INTENTO DE RESCATE!

Ni que decir que su acción, en vez de ponerlos en marcha, hizo todo lo contrario pues se quedaron paralizados por ella. No es que Spike no les hubiera ayudado en alguna que otra ocasión pero, sinceramente, el ver como se dio un tremendo puñetazo a _si mismo_ era suficiente para hacerles perder un tiempo más que precioso. Y eso que ya antes se estuvieron peleando.

—¡Moveros de una vez!— ordenó Buffy—. Spike y yo le detendremos lo suficiente para que podáis escapar.

Spike murmuró entre dientes al ver como el grupo de la Slayer siguió sus órdenes después de haber ignorado las suyas. Esto hizo que ahora fuera él quien fuera cogido por sorpresa. El Xydmik saltó fuera de la piscina en un desagradable estado, al estar cubierto por aquello que debería haber sido agua en un pasado lejano, y golpeó a Spike lanzándolo por el aire justo para interceptar el camino tomado por Giles y el resto e impidiéndoles el paso.

—Muy bien, Spike. Así no ayudas para nada— le dijo Xander con clara molestia en su voz, que no hizo si no empeorar el malhumor del vampiro.

—Sigo preguntándome por qué no te pegaste un tiro a tu otro yo para poder librarnos de tus brillantes intervenciones— Spike se puso en pie. Sus ojos brillantes de furia apenas contenida—. Si no podéis pasar por donde estamos ocupados luchando podríais tratar de ir por donde no hay nadie.

Con esto Spike saltó de nuevo al combate justo a tiempo de evitar que el Xydmik pudiera tener un buen agarre de la melena de la Slayer, al atraparle el brazo, y así permitiendo que Buffy pudiera clavarle una patada en pleno pecho tratando de arrebatarle todo el aire de sus pulmones. Si, algo irónico conociendo su historia reciente y todo eso. Lo malo fue que el Xydmik estaba bien posicionado y la patada de Buffy se encontró con el equivalente a un muro de hormigón que la hizo caerse al suelo.

—Me parece que estás llevando demasiado lejos con esto de aparentar el ser rubia, Slayer— le decía Spike, a medias de manera burlona, mientras mantenía los brazos del demonio a su espalda bien sujeto—. Podrías usar un poco la cabeza y golpear en serio o, si es mucho para ti, buscar algo con que atar a este bugger— claro que la idea de quedar confinado nuevamente era un incentivo muy fuerte para que el Xydmik tratase de librarse del agarre del vampiro—. Oi, bloody git. Deja de retorcer…

Las palabras de Spike quedaron en el aire, lo mismo que los intentos por parte del Xydmik de liberarse del agarre del vampiro, cuando, desde su posición en el suelo, Buffy había encontrado un objetivo perfecto para reducir al demonio. Lo malo fue que su patada, entre las piernas del Xydmik, también alcanzó a Spike en la misma zona y logrando que su agarre al demonio se aflojase lo suficiente para que este, tras un pequeño momento de afectación por el golpe recibido, se librase del vampiro que se deslizaba al suelo.

—Oopps.

Eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Buffy por su acción.

—Slayer,… no sabes cuanto te…

Por suerte, o por desgracia, los sentimientos de Spike quedaron en el aire del desconocimiento cuando el Xydmik lo volvió a lanzar por el aire y lo empotró contra la pared impidiéndole, una vez más, el paso al grupo en retirada.

—Ni una palabra— le amenazó a Xander cuando este estaba a punto de decir algo—. No quiero oírte decir ni una palabra.

Pero no fue Xander quien habló, ni siquiera alguien del grupo, si no que la voz que se escuchó provenía de Buffy que, a pesar de las nuevas fuerzas obtenidas hace poco ante la revelación de lo que en realidad había sucedido y sucede, seguía sin poder hacer nada para enfrentarse con alguien invulnerable, y fuerte, como el Xydmik.

_Míralo por el lado bueno, Buffy. Si te rompe unas costillas más podría quedarte una mejor figura al tener que quitarte los trozos._

Spike ignoró que los amigos de Buffy se olvidasen de su propia seguridad y corrieran a una muerte segura o, según ellos, para ayudar a su amiga. Aunque Anya parecía que lo que trataba de hacer era detener a Xander para que no fuera a una muerte segura. No, Spike también ignoró el hecho de que el Xydmik se hubiera vuelto hacia ellos para ofrecerles una mejor vista del espectáculo o que Buffy les lanzase una mirada de advertencia para que no se acercaran. Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que considera que es lo correcto a hacer.

Aunque algunos necesitan un pequeño incentivo para hacerlo.

Viendo que ni su más amenazadora mirada iba a detener a sus amigos, Buffy usó las fuerzas que ya no tenía para apretarle el cuello al Xydmik e impedir que este pudiera usar esa lengua suya, que podía ver una vez desencajada la mandíbula, moviéndose cual nido de serpientes en el interior de su boca.

Spike no vio lo que sucedió a continuación al haberse arrojado al interior de la piscina, en su camino hacia aquella extraña pareja, pero sabía lo que había pasado cuando escuchó aquel estridente aullido de dolor.

Buffy no podía apartar la vista del aguijón que se encontraba en el interior de aquella boca y que retrocedió de la misma manera que lo haría la cabeza de una serpiente antes de lanzarse contra su víctima. Por eso mismo fue cogida por sorpresa cuando, en vez de atacarla, aulló a causa de un dolor indescriptible y le liberó de su agarre. Lo siguiente sucedió con unos rápidos movimientos de los que solamente Buffy fue plenamente consciente, a diferencia de sus amigos que tendrían que conformarse con los comentarios de los protagonistas una vez estuvieran a salvo. Vio pasar a Spike a su lado, habiendo saltado fuera de la piscina e ignorando el hecho de que ella se estaba cayendo al suelo, llegando a aterrizar sobre su dolorido trasero, y avanzó hacia el Xydmik o, más en concreto, a espaldas del demonio en donde Buffy pudo ver, desde su posición, que había alguien más allí detrás.

_¡No puede ser!_

El Xydmik se volvió con su brazo estirado sacudiendo un fuerte latigazo con la intención de partir en dos, o reventarle la cabeza si estuviera a esa altura, a quien hubiera sido el causante del tremendo dolor que bañaba todo su cuerpo y que nacía en un punto en su espalda. Por suerte Spike llegó a tiempo para barrerle las piernas, no del Xydmik si no de su atacante, y lograr evitar tan bloody, literalmente hablando, suceso. Recogió su cuerpo entre sus brazos apretándolo contra el suyo propio mientras se alejaba del furioso, y dolorido, Xydmik que, durante unos eternos segundos, sus gritos fueron el único sonido del lugar hasta que los pudo lograr contener apretando los dientes con fuerza. Aunque los iba a matar a todos ellos, tampoco le gustaba la idea de parecer tan vulnerable ante sus ojos.

—Vamos, díselo— le pidió Spike mientras se ponía en pie levantando al tiempo a quien había salvado a Buffy, una vez más—. ¿Por mí?

¿Y quién podría negarle algo a alguien que te mira con esos ojos tan azules de intensa calidez?

—Nadie le pone la mano encima a mi pequeña.

—Así se habla, Joyce— le dijo Spike todo orgulloso por aquel tono amenazador con el que habló Joyce—. Sabía que aún lo tenías.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, pasmados, boquiabiertos al ver como había sido Joyce, que no tenían ni idea de qué era lo que hacía aquí o por qué había venido, quien había logrado herir al Xydmik. La sorpresa se hizo mayor al ver clavado en la espalda del demonio el "Cuerno de Unicornio". Ahora si que no entendían nada pero, claro está, eso nunca ha sido impedimento para que las cosas llegaran a suceder.

—Permíteme ayudarte— le dijo Buffy, con un exasperante tono dulce, al Xydmik mientras esquivaba sus golpes, ahora más lentos debidos al dolor que estaba sufriendo a causa de la herida provocada por, ¿se puede decir la _cornada_ que le dio su madre?, hasta llegar a colocarse en la espalda del demonio y agarrar el dichoso _Cuerno_ y quitárselo de encima. Claro que, con los movimientos que estaban haciendo, lo hizo rasgándole un buen trozo de la espalda y sacándolo por un costado—. Una vez más. Ooopps.

El suelo, ya de por si asqueroso y sucio, ahora no estaba teniendo mejor aspecto siendo bañado por la sangre del Xydmik. Pero en cambio, en cierto sentido, era bienvenido al mostrar que el demonio invulnerable, y que a punto estuvo de matar a Buffy, y a ellos, estaba herido y con visos de morir en un tiempo próximo.

—Ve con nibblet, Joyce— le dijo Spike mientras se quedaba en el espacio que había entre el Xydmik y las dos Summers—. Y, por cierto, sigues teniendo un buen timing en tus apariciones, luv.

No hubo necesidad de repetírselo dos veces para que Joyce corriera para abrazar a Dawn, o esa habría sido su intención si no se hubiera encontrado con que Dawn apestaba de mala manera a causa de su estancia en la piscina. Dándose cuenta de ello, trató de explicarse pues necesitaba un abrazo de su madre.

—Fue por su culpa— señaló al, en estos momentos, más que molesto Xydmik—. Me ató en el fondo de la piscina y ahí hay esa especie de elemento que debió ser agua en una vida pasada y…

Joyce la interrumpió al abrazarla y Dawn no tardó nada en corresponder dicho abrazo.

—No te preocupes, Dawn. He olido cosas peores como cuando eras un bebé y manchabas el pañal de tal manera…

—¡MAMÁ!— el rostro de Dawn estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Willow.

—Vamos, no hay de que avergonzarse. Todos los presentes estuvimos en esa misma situación.

—Pero no van por ahí contándolo— Dawn se separó de Joyce cruzándose de brazos y con una dura mirada en sus ojos—. Por lo menos espero que no se te haya ocurrido traer fotografías— por un momento, en el que Joyce parecía dudar, a Dawn se le cayó el Mundo encima—. ¡Mamá!

—Era broma, era broma. ¿Cómo iba a traerlas con lo que estaba pasando? Aunque, cuando volvamos a casa…

—Las haré desaparecer.

El Xydmik no parecía poder creerse el haber llegado a esta situación, una vez más, y ahora a causa de la intervención de la madre de la Slayer. Su rostro, a pesar del dolor que sentía, mostraba una profunda irritación, molestia y odio por ello. Por suerte sabía que no estaba todo perdido porque aún podía hacerse con el cuerpo que había venido a buscar, el de la Slayer. Solamente lamentaba el no poder haber matado a ninguno de sus amigos o familiares para hacerla sufrir pero esperaba que lo que pasaría luego de apoderarse de su cuerpo fuera suficiente para quedar satisfecho.

—_**Acabaré contigo, Slayer. Me apoderaré de tu cuerpo y de todo tu poder y luego mataré a tu madre, a tu hermana y a todos tus amigos con tus propias manos.**_

Ya no se mostraba tan distendido como antes si no que se le podía notar la molestia e irritación por haber llegado a esta situación. Claro que eso quería decir que ahora era ella quien llevaba la ventaja en el combate.

—Por última vez. Abandona y lárgate de **mi** ciudad o acabarás de la misma forma en que lo hizo tu anterior cuerpo aunque, pensándolo mejor, no puedo ocultar que es muy divertido el poder darle una buena paliza a Spike, o a su cuerpo, como en los viejos tiempos,… sin que se me acuse de maltrato— añadió con un tono de molestia.

—Es _interesante_ saber que no puedes evitar querer ponerme las manos encima, Slayer. Casi tanto como que soy el único que saldría de aquí de _una pieza_.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Y no te creas mucho porque eso puede solucionarse sin muchos problemas, Spike— le aseguró Buffy, algo confusa.

—Oi, ha sido él quien dijo que matará a tu familia y amigos. Dejándome fuera de esa serie de muertes porque ni soy familia ni, parece ser que siempre se os olvida, no somos amigos, pet.

Spike recibió el golpe en el rostro sintiendo como su cráneo retumbó por el fuerte impacto y haciéndole casi perder el equilibrio aunque, solamente, le hizo retroceder unos pasos de una manera casi ebria.

—_**Tú eres el peor de todos, vampiro. A ti te tengo reservado algo muy especial para cuando haya obtenido el cuerpo de la Slayer. Te torturaré y sufrirás a sus manos antes de que decida acabar contigo y, cuando lo haga, habrás dejado este Mundo. Pero no lo harás por medio de la Slayer como siempre has querido si no que seré yo quien lo haga,… a no ser que decida entregarte como alimento de hellhounds.**_

El Xydmik se volvió hacia Buffy y esta vio como su boca se había abierto y aquella lengua se disponía a ser arrojada en su dirección para clavarle el aguijón con el que usurparía su propio cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera suceder, Spike le saltó encima del Xydmik enroscando su brazo al cuello impidiéndole abrir la mandíbula.

—Disculpa, pansy, pero deberías saber que no me gustan las amenazas. Bueno, en verdad si me gustan, incluso las que se refieren a mi mismo pero, lo que no me gusta, es que sea un bloody wanker quien las haga como si pensara el poder llevarlas a cabo— las palabras de Spike casi se encontraron ahogadas por los gritos del Xydmik resultantes al hecho de que Spike estuviera profundizando la herida de la espalda con su otra mano.

A pesar del dolor o, precisamente, por eso mismo, el Xydmik no paraba quieto tratando de quitarse a Spike con rápidos movimientos que impedían que Buffy, si así lo quisiera, pudiera volver a ensartarle el Cuerno de Unicornio sin la posibilidad de clavárselo, por equivocación, a Spike.

—Oi, Slayer. Ya sé que eres bastante vaga pero este no es momento para dedicarte a pintarte las uñas o arreglar ese desastre de pelo tuyo. Así que, si no te importa, ¿podrías acabar con este bugger de una vez?

La respuesta de Buffy fue de lo más típica y esperada por su parte.

—Ya lo habría hecho si no te hubieras metido en el medio, _Spike_— la manera en que dijo su nombre no auguraba un final feliz por su parte—. Y no creas que tú tienes mejor aspecto que yo después haberlo hecho contigo.

Las diferentes interpretaciones de aquellas palabras fueron más que evidentes puesto que, mientras algunos llegaban a la conclusión, lógica, de que hablaba de sus continuas, y antiguas, peleas, Willow, por la confesión de Buffy acerca de haberse besado con Spike, Tara por la confusa lectura que tenía con las auras de los susodichos, y Anya porque,… bueno, porque para ella todo tiene una clara connotación sexual, o capitalista. Por supuesto que la reacción de Spike fue la que logró poner más nerviosa a Buffy, y consciente de sus palabras, ya que se quedó mirándola con aquellos ojos tan intensos suyos que la ponían bastante nerviosa y, por difícil que pudiera parecer, insegura.

Buffy dio las gracias porque el Xydmik aprovechara el desconcierto de Spike para tratar de quitárselo de encima machacándole los riñones. El rostro dolorido del vampiro fue el incentivo que necesitó Buffy para realizar su siguiente acción para colocar al vampiro lo suficientemente lejos de ella. Metafóricamente hablando.

La patada que le propinó a Spike hizo que soltara su agarre del Xydmik y cayera al suelo entre elaboradas maldiciones hacia Buffy.

—Huy, me acuerdo de haber concedido eso hace unos 25 años, ¿o sería hace 250?— dijo Anya con su habitual parsimonia.

Con ágiles movimientos, pura danza que siempre captaba la mirada de Spike, Buffy esquivaba los intentos por parte del Xydmik tanto por golpearla como, viendo que no lo lograba, de agarrarla y así tener un objetivo más fácil para clavarle el aguijón y apoderarse de su cuerpo y poder.

En muy poco tiempo el cuerpo del Xydmik se encontró cubierto de profundos cortes realizados con el Cuerno de Unicornio pero que, a pesar de aparentar ser solamente superficiales, estaba claro por los gritos de dolor del demonio de que lo que lo hacía sufrir no era el tamaño de las heridas si no el hecho de sufrirlas mediante aquel objeto.

Spike sintió como se le retorcieron las entrañas al ver como el Xydmik usó su aguijón tratando de clavárselo a Buffy. Siendo esquivado por un más que elegante, efectivo, y afortunado movimiento giratorio con el que casi estuvo a punto de cortárselo siguiendo aquel movimiento defensivo y convertirlo en uno ofensivo.

—Última oportunidad para que abandones Sunnydale y no vuelvas por aquí a amenazarme, a mí o a cualquiera de mis conocidos, o a cualquier otra persona— añadió ante el recuerdo de May. Incluso este recuerdo la animó a que el Xydmik siguiera en su intención de querer matarla.

Hay veces en que uno consigue lo que desea,… sin acabar creando una dimensión alternativa en donde reinen los vampiros y la gente, simplemente, sean un montón de happy meals with legs.

No hubo respuesta si no un nuevo ataque con el que trató de agarrarla por la cabeza con ambas manos. Los movimientos de Buffy, cuando está centrada en su Duty como la Slayer, pueden resultar humanos, como cuando lucha contra simples vampiros o está acompañada de sus amigos, o sobrehumanos, como cuando lucha contra seres que resultan ser tan poderosos que ella queda reducida a una simple hormiga en comparación. Las manos del Xydmik atraparon aire mientras que Buffy realizó un movimiento con el que cubrió el cuello del demonio antes de retroceder unos pasos y poner cierta distancia entre ellos dos.

El grito del Xydmik se convirtió en un gorgoteo doloroso a causa del corte que había sufrido en el cuello pero, si pensaban que esto lo haría detenerse, tendrían que pensárselo mejor ya que el demonio no dudó en abrir la boca y lanzar su lengua contra el cuerpo de la Slayer. Aquel aguijón buscando clavarse en su cuerpo y así poder apoderarse de él junto a todo el poder perteneciente al linaje de las Slayers.

Por supuesto que Buffy se encontraba en mejor forma que el Xydmik, por lo menos en estos momentos, a pesar de haber recibido aquella continua sucesión de golpes desde que llegó a la piscina, y pudo esquivar el ataque de aquella desagradable lengua que para sorpresa de todos, incluido su dueño, no detuvo su avance si no que siguió hasta terminar en el suelo. Quieta y,… seccionada. Tras ella había un evidente rastro de sangre que llevaba hasta el cuerpo del Xydmik que veía con incredulidad, mientras de su boca manaba cantidad de sangre, como su lengua, su aguijón, su posibilidad de victoria, se encontraba en el suelo. Inerte y sin vida.

—Te advertí que te fueras.

Fueron las pocas palabras que le dedicó Buffy con un tono resuelto pero frío y muy duro. Palabras que pertenecían a alguien que no iba a tener ninguna piedad por su enemigo por mucho que ahora ya no pudiera cumplir con su amenaza, con su objetivo.

—Ni lo pienses.

O eso parecía porque el Xydmik no dejaba de pasear su mirada, aquellos ojos tan idénticos a los de Spike pero sin su particular brillo en ellos, de Buffy a la lengua que descansaba al final de un sangriento rastro que se iniciaba a los pies del demonio y que, se hubiera dado cuenta o no de ello, también había manchado a Buffy.

—Eres patético— le dijo Spike al demonio—. ¿Y tú te atreviste a menospreciarme? Ni siquiera cuando acabé en silla de ruedas tuve tan lamentable aspecto.

No era que las palabras de Spike fueran muy punzantes si no que estas eran dichas por el vampiro y este siempre tenía una innata habilidad para lograr irritar a quien quisiera. Su tono de voz burlón, la sonrisa condescendiente o la mirada que usaba junto a ciertos gestos lograban más que el mayor y más sangrante discurso pudiera soñar en lograr.

—Y eso que casi pudiste interpretar al fantasma con tu rostro medio quemado— añadió Buffy sin percatarse casi de ello como si fuera lo más normal el continuar los comentarios de Spike—. Es extraño que te hubieras recuperado de esas quemaduras y esa cicatriz de tu ceja siga ahí.

—Es para irritarte mejor, luv— le dijo Spike con tono divertido, y curioso, al tiempo que enarcaba dicha ceja.

Cierto que todos conocían la manera de ser de Buffy y Spike por lo que este tipo de comentarios, que pasaban de la agresión a cierta civilización, pasasen desapercibidos. En cambio Willow empezaba, para su desgracia, a entender el hecho de que Anya siempre tuviera una vista del Mundo bajo un prisma sexual porque, conociendo lo sucedido entre Buffy y Spike, estaba más que clara toda aquella tensión sexual entre ellos incluso con simples comentarios de lo más inocentes. Eso sin contar las miradas que se lanzaban y que, por muy normal que fuera el sentir curiosidad, por parte de ellos otorgaba una sensación de lo más peculiar. Lograban que uno entendiera la expresión "desnudar con la mirada" con suma facilidad.

—Existes, Spike. No necesitas nada más para irritarme.

Lo que fuera que tuviera preparado Spike para responderle a Buffy quedaría para la imaginación de los que quisiera gastar su tiempo en pensar en ello ya que, aprovechando la situación dialogante por parte del vampiro y la Slayer, el Xydmik salió corriendo en dirección de su lengua seccionada. Spike, en vez de ir tras el demonio, se dio la vuelta y se interpuso ante el ángulo de visión de Dawn, pues sabía que, lo que iba a suceder en unos segundos, no era para todos los públicos. Por ello mismo se permitió el ofrecer unas palabras de advertencia. Aunque Spike estaba seguro que, por esas mismas palabras, Dawn trataría de hacer todo lo contrario.

—¡Cierra los ojos, nibblet!

Por suerte para todos, Joyce tomó cartas en el asunto y, agarrando a su pequeña, la hizo volverse para ocultar su mirada contra su pecho en un gesto protector que a Spike le recordó ciertos momentos de su vida como William junto a su madre pero logró mantener un rostro inexpresivo con respecto a esos recuerdos.

A pesar del aviso de Spike, el resto de los Scoobies no lo siguieron, y no porque no se lo hubiera dicho directamente, si no porque no creían que la mejor manera de apoyar a Buffy fuera apartar la vista y dejarla sola en lo que fuera a hacer. Luego pensaron que ya era mayorcita para que no fuera necesario tener a sus amigos mirando atentamente como acaba con la vida de un demonio. Otra cosa sería con un vampiro pero, con un demonio, resulta todo demasiado,… sangriento.

El Xydmik se movió muy rápido pero, a causa de las heridas sufridas, no lo suficientemente rápido para superar los reflejos de una Slayer con intención de terminar con su vida. No después de haber cometido, conocida, una muerte innecesario. No después de haber atacado a su mejor amiga. No después de haber secuestrado a su hermana pequeña. No después de haberle dado una paliza que la dejará amoratada y dolorida durante una semana pero, sobre todo…

_¡No después de lo que le has hecho pasar a Spike!_

Fue un movimiento limpio y perfecto muy parecido al que le había seccionado la garganta, lo suficientemente profunda para cortarle también la lengua, pero que, en esta ocasión, seccionó toda la garganta. Decapitando al Xydmik.

Cuatro pares de ojos, abiertos al límite por la impresión causada por dicha decapitación, observaron como el cuerpo, ya sin cabeza, siguió avanzando en su intento por alcanzar su lengua para terminar por desplomarse contra el suelo con un sonido sordo ineludible. La cabeza, en cambio, cayó hacia atrás; rebotando un par de veces antes de rodar unos metros y, finalmente, detenerse. Si con esto ya estarían traumados por algún tiempo, esperando que no fuera de por vida ya que podrían llegar a ver cosas peores mientras aún siguieran con este tipo de vida, el ver como, tras la decapitación, surgió un fuerte chorro de sangre, tipo fuente, fue suficiente para hacerles sentir como se les congelaba las entrañas y toda su propia sangre abandonaba su rostro, dejándolo tan frío por dentro como si tuvieran un pedazo de hielo, o fueran un cadáver, para dirigirse a su delicado estómago en donde aumentaba las ganas de vomitar todo lo que fuera posible echar fuera de su cuerpo.

En cambio Anya parecía bastante desilusionada porque Buffy tuviera que haber matado al Xydmik y lo demostraba con su gesto de incomprensible inevitabilidad. Siempre tenían que estropearle su diversión.

—No sé para que se duplican si al final nadie puede hacer un ménage à trois con ellos— por lo menos, a pesar de ser un diferente tipo de trauma, estaban agradecidos porque Anya lograra que apartasen la vista del cuerpo, y cabeza, decapitado del Xydmik para mirarla a ella con la habitual mirada de confusión, y condescendencia—. ¿Qué? Ya sé que el Xydmik quería matarla pero podía haberlo atado, ¿no era esa la manera para detenerlo? Además que un poquito de bondage nunca hace daño a nadie,… si una de las partes no quiere, por supuesto.

Joyce sabía que, al final, tendría que volver su mirada y enfrentarse a lo que había sucedido. No solamente porque no iba a poder salir de aquí con los ojos cerrados, ya que eso sería bastante vergonzoso, y si contamos que ya había visto varias cosas que preferiría no haber visto en su vida, si no porque fue ella quien dio el primer golpe para acabar con la vida de aquel demonio que quería matar a sus pequeñas. Al final Spike había tenido razón con ella y si que podía llegar tan lejos para protegerlas. Ahora esperaba no tener que volver a hacerlo en un futuro cercano, ni lejano.

—Eeew, eso es… ¡lo has decapitado!

Las palabras de Dawn no ayudaban a que Joyce cogiera fuerzas para volver la vista a tan desagradable escenario. Claro que, si Dawn había dicho eso, significaba que ella había visto lo sucedido.

—Dawn no miras para,…— es normal el perder la capacidad de habla cuando te encuentras con Spike sujetando una cabeza en sus manos, mientras la observa con gran atención y que esta resulte ser idéntica a la suya propia— vale, veo tu _eew_ y lo subo a un…— Joyce tembló como una hoja al viento con el escalofrío más profundo de los que nunca había padecido.

Por unos instantes parecía que Spike iba a decir algo pero, con un simple encogimiento de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto, habló pero no de la manera trascendente con la que parecía a punto de hablar.

—Vamos, ¿por quién me tomáis? No pienso soltar ningún tópico shakespeariano por tener una cabeza en la mano— echó un vistazo a la cabeza del Xydmik, idéntica a la suya propia, salvo por el detalle de que él la seguía teniendo sobre los hombros y sin toda esa sangre manchándole la mandíbula. Sin decir palabra se la lanzó a Anya que la cogió al vuelo sin mostrar el disgusto como hizo Xander—. Para ti, pet. Así tendrás algo bonito que ver cada día, y cada noche— añadió con un guiño cómplice.

—La verdad es que habría preferido que me lo hubierais dado de _una pieza_ y con vida porque así… en fin, abriéndole la boca podría usarla para esté cansada para chup-

Tal vez no una muy buena idea por parte de Spike aunque, claro está, no es que sea alguien con muy grandes ideas. Por suerte, y por desgracia, Xander logró impedir que Anya siguiera con esa línea de pensamientos pero sin poder evitar que una gráfica imagen de sus intenciones emergiera en la mente de cada uno de los presentes. Ni que decir que no solamente Dawn estaría marcada de por vida ante dicha imagen. Claro que, el que Buffy le hubiera dado un puñetazo a Spike cuando este volvió su vista hacia donde ella se encontraba, logró redirigirles su atención.

—Vale, me lo merezco pero, a mi favor, me pareció una buena idea en un principio.

Buffy volvió a darle un nuevo puñetazo con la misma rabia que el primero y que dejaba claro que estaba más que molesta por algo. Lo malo era que, siendo Buffy, la Slayer y él, Spike, pues había demasiadas posibilidades para atreverse a realizar una suposición acertada del motivo de los puñetazos.

La mirada por parte de los Scoobies, y las Summers, era de confusión al ver como Buffy pegaba a Spike sin más motivo aparente que el gusto por pegarle. Lo que en otro momento habría resultado de lo más normal pero que, en las actuales circunstancias, con Spike habiendo salvado a Dawn y ayudado a derrotar al Xydmik, se veía de lo más injusto por su parte. Eso fue hasta que Buffy compartió sus pensamientos con los demás.

No era la primera vez que Spike era testigo de la dura mirada que cubría los ojos de Buffy, de la Slayer, pues ya la había visto en unas cuantas ocasiones y, como no podía ser de otra manera, siendo él el destinatario de las mismas. El peligro que emanaba de esta mirada era tal que no se necesitaba nada más para dejar claro por qué los demonios temían a la Slayer como lo que realmente es para ellos: la mismísima Muerte.

—Todo ha sido culpa tuya— un nuevo puñetazo le cortó lo que fuera a decir Spike e hizo que este se quedara allí de pie, tenso y tieso sin apartar la vista de la mirada hazel de Buffy—. Estuve a punto de morir por tu culpa. Mi hermana fue secuestrada por tu culpa. Willow pudo haber resultado gravemente herida, o muerta, por tu culpa. May murió por tu culpa— cada frase iba acompañada de un puñetazo encargado de resaltar la importancia de cada suceso. Puñetazos que Spike no se molestaba en evitar—. Y todo porque eres un vampiro bloody impotente incapaz de poder matarme por ti mismo y tenías que usar a otro para poder lograrlo.

El puñetazo que acompañaba la última acusación fue detenido por el vampiro con la misma facilidad con que se haría si Buffy tuviera solamente cinco años. Esto dejó claro que podría haber evitado el ser golpeado de aquella manera.

—Yo no lo traje, Slayer. Como ya lo he dicho, me enteré de su llegada y lo busqué…

—Para ver como trataba de matarme en vez de haber ido a contarme, contarnos, todo sobre él. Y no me vengas que luego me ayudaste porque eso no te exime de no haber movido un dedo hasta que viste peligrar tu propio pellejo. Si nos hubieras explicado todo lo que sabías de este demonio; si nos hubieras entregado el Cuerno de Unicornio para poder matarlo, nada de esto habría tenido que suceder. Nos habríamos ahorrado todo lo que ha pasado por culpa de no habernos ayudado desde un principio. Todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y las muertes.

Por un momento Spike parecía realmente arrepentido por lo sucedido. Por un momento…

—Bueno, soy el Big Bad, luv.

Esto le hizo merecedor de un nuevo puñetazo. Uno lo suficientemente fuerte para arrojarlo al suelo en donde se quedó tumbado, solamente ligeramente erguido al apoyarse en sus brazos, mientras los demás abandonaban el lugar.

—Ten cuidado con la lengua, Xander. No te vayas a pinchar con su aguijón porque no tengo ganas de tener que volver a luchar contra ese tipo, y menos con tu aspecto.

—Sin contar que te morirías— le dijo Anya deteniendo a Xander antes de que se acercara a la lengua del Xydmik— junto a tu pene.

Giles le hizo entrega, a regañadientes, por quedar bajo la insistente mirada de su Slayer, de su chaqueta de paño, que acompañaría a la lengua al incinerador junto al resto del cuerpo del Xydmik.

—Nos servirá de práctica para cuando nos toque deshacernos del original— se burló Xander mientras levantaba el cuerpo decapitado del demonio con la ayuda de Giles—. Vamos, G-man. Al Giles-movil para dirigirnos a la highway to hell.

Estaba claro que la idea de meter aquel cuerpo, aunque fuera en el maletero, de su coche nuevo no era una de las excitantes experiencias que le había prometido el vendedor cuando lo compró. Claro que, en Sunnydale, ¿qué más podía haberse esperado?

Por lo menos, después de la colección personal de puñetazos que se ganó Spike, los agradecimientos por parte de Dawn y Joyce por haber salvado la vida de la más joven de las chicas Summers, obviando las palabras de Buffy sobre que todo había sido culpa suya, fueron suficiente para que Spike se sintiera algo mejor, y se sentara mientras los veía marcharse y dejarle allí solo en las ruinas de la piscina del antiguo instituto de Sunnydale. Willow y Tara le ofrecieron unas miradas con las que pretendían animarle mientras que Xander tenía esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro que lograba hacerle doler la cabeza por todas esas ganas de partírsela que le entraban a Spike. En cambio, Anya, le dedicó más una mirada evaluadora, no obstante seguía con el torso al aire, más que de cualquier otro tipo antes de, simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia a la reacción de los demás como si le dijera: "Son humanos".

Buffy ni siquiera se molestó en volver a mirar para Spike cuando salió tras los pasos de los demás y eso, a pesar de que, en cierto sentido, podía comprenderlo, no lo hacía menos doloroso. Si pensaba que esto podría acercarlo más a Buffy se había equivocado de pleno.

—Buen movimiento, mate.

Continuará en el **Capítulo 42: Lost.**

Y aquí se acabó lo que se daba hahahahaha hey, no iba a ser muy difícil teniendo a mano el único arma capaz de matar a un Xydmik, y a Joyce blandiéndola :P

¿La reacción de Buffy exagerada, inesperada, al final? Podría ser pero, también, podría estar enmascarando muchas otras cosas,… aunque parte de razón tiene en lo que dijo e incluso Spike es consciente de ello. Otra cosa es que lo admite tan libremente. Aquí tenemos eso de Buffy pegando a Spike y que este lo considere como que ella siente algo por él hahahaha

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias a quienes dejaron **REVIEWS** y que no he podido contestar de otra manera pues no se me permitía, gomennasai:

**Willing Slave: **Espero que la explicación no haya sido muy cargante y el final del Xydmik fuera lo suficiente interesante. No pude evitar el traer a Joyce a la batalla de una forma muy parecida a la que tuvo en su enfrentamiento con Spike hahahaha es que se necesitaban más escenas de ellos dos juntos.

**Mokujina:** Agradecido de saber que el fic captó tu interés. Espero que siga así hasta el final.

**Gabe Logan:** Como siempre, muy agradecido a que mi Lector No. 1 continúe disfrutando de este fic. Solamente unos capítulos más y...

**Catacroker: **Me alegro de que te gustaran los diálogos de Xander y Giles. Hay veces en que estos dos acaparan un divertido protagonismo y he podido traer un momento de esos a mi fic. Es lícito el preguntar si el enemigo resultó ser quien te pensabas :) porque estas cosas, el no saberlas, no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza -.-U  
Conmigo los enemigos solamente duran lo que resultan ser necesarios y, una vez salió el conejo de la chistera (Anya me lanza una mirada entre angustiosa y asesina) ya no es necesario tenerlo durante más tiempo.

Y, ahora, una vez aclarada toda la situación y eliminado de la ecuación al demonio causante de todo el problema, toca encarar con las consecuencias que puedan haberse dado.

Nos leemos.^^


	43. Chapter 42

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 42: Lost.**

Spike se quedó sentado en el suelo durante varios minutos hasta que dejó de percibir la presencia de Buffy en las cercanías, dejando claro que había partido con Joyce y Dawn de vuelta a su casa, llevando a Willow y Tara con ellas mientras que Giles se encargaba de deshacerse del cuerpo, y cabeza, del Xydmik con la ayuda de Xander, y la _agradable_ compañía de Anya que no quería perder de vista a su novio.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba? El que estuviera agradecida por ayudarla a salvar a Dawn no era mucho pedir, como tampoco por su parte en acabar con el Xydmik. Claro que tenía que pararse a pensar en los sucesos previos y su participación en ellos. No es que no admitiese su culpabilidad pero si pensaba que estaría bien el haberle perdonado esas faltas con sus acciones posteriores. ¿No se supone que ellos son los White hats? Pues lo serán pero del tipo rencoroso.

Spike se puso en pie y volvió a encender un nuevo cigarrillo que se llevó a los labios para ver si la nicotina sería capaz de relajarlo. Lo bueno de ser vampiro es que no iba a desarrollar ningún cáncer pero si los efectos relajantes y narcotizantes del tabaco. Dio gracias por ello desde la primera vez que se llevó uno a los labios.

Así era y será su vida. Podrá ayudar y realizar acciones que, hechas por otras personas, o por personas y no por un soulless vampire, siempre serán continuamente cuestionadas por su propio beneficio o rebajadas por el hecho de tratar de aparentar ser una buena persona cuando sigue, y seguirá, siendo un vampiro frenado por un simple chip en la cabeza. Ese era el problema principal al que se enfrentaba Spike. Daba igual todo el bien, o el poco mal, que pudiera hacer porque siempre sería para los demás un hecho realizado como consecuencia del chip que le impide ser un verdadero, y sangriento, vampiro y no porque él pudiera haber elegido hacer ese bien.

La verdad es que no entendía por qué, si ese era el problema, no lo maldecían con un alma como le habían hecho aquellos gitanos con Angel. Seguramente así ya no tendrían ninguna duda de la veracidad de sus acciones, ¿verdad?

_Bugger off, mate._

Claro que seguirían dudando de él. No es por el chip, o por tener o no tener un alma. Todo se resume en un simple y directo hecho: No se fían de él. Para ellos siempre seguirá siendo Spike. Un vampiro asesino que hace todo por su propio beneficio y jamás serán capaces de verle más allá de esa imagen que le han impuesto todos ellos.

La Slayer, Buffy. Ella es la que peor lo tiene porque tiene que cargar con la absurda responsabilidad de ser aquella quien todos esperan que sea. Un cúmulo de virtudes y sin defectos que siempre debe hacer lo que está bien, lo correcto, por el bien de los demás por mucho que esto pueda destrozarla a ella misma. Eso da igual porque no puede sentirse de esa manera ya que iría en contra de lo que está bien, de lo correcto en sus cortas visiones de cómo debe ser el Mundo según ellos.

Spike llegó hasta los restos que una vez habían sido la biblioteca del instituto de Sunnydale y pudo ver la grieta que conectaba con la Hellmouth. Pero su atención no se dirigía a esa falla interdimensional si no a algo mucho más simple y terrenal. A los restos del hechizo realizado por Giles para enviar, aquel a quien todos ellos creían que era Spike, a la Hellmouth.

Allí se encontraban dos objetos que no eran, para nada, desconocidos para el vampiro. Era tal y como Giles había dicho. Usaron objetos que le pertenecían. Una fotografía que le mostraba en aquella desagradable silla de ruedas, y que Spike sabía que era la misma que Buffy había estado guardando en uno de sus diarios; y un anillo. Uno de sus anillos. El anillo con el que le pidió la mano a Buffy. Se habían prometido e iban a casarse y él usó este anillo. El mismo anillo que ella le entregó a su watcher para usarlo en un hechizo con el que se libraría de él de una vez por todas lanzándolo de cabeza al Infierno, en la Hellmouth. Nada más perfecto, ¿verdad?

Prometidos como resultado de uno de los hechizos de Willow. Un hechizo que les obligaba el tener que casarse. Solamente debían casarse…

_Y, aún así, nunca antes había sentido tanto amor por nadie en toda mi vida y mi un-life. Podía haber sido una boda civil, una boda de conveniencia o que la hubiera dejado preñada y, por muy imposible que eso fuera, estamos hablando de bloody mojo por parte de Red con lo que todo puede llegar a ser posible, pero no fue así. Le pedí que nos casáramos porque la amaba. Nada más simple, nada más complicado._

Spike recogió su anillo. Lo limpió del polvo y cenizas resultantes del hechizo y lo dejó sobre la palma de su mano en donde pudo comprobar como, a pesar de todo lo que debió sufrir, no dejó ninguna marca en la pieza. Seguía igual que la última vez que lo había visto.

_En el dedo anular de Buffy._

Cerró la mano formando un puño en donde ocultar el anillo. Un puño que se cerraba tanto en ese pequeño objeto como en su propio corazón. Tal vez siga estático y que nunca vuelva a latirle pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sienta romperse cada vez que ella, Buffy, la mujer que ama, no duda en atravesarlo con su desprecio, sus burlas y su indiferencia con respecto a sus sentimientos por ella.

Sus pies se habían puesto en marcha mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a su pasado con Buffy, su presente y su futuro, o falta de futuro, con ella, y solamente se detuvieron cuando se encontró frente a la grieta de la Hellmouth. El hechizo había sido realizado para poder lanzar a Spike en su interior y por eso mismo, por mucho que el Xydmik hubiera duplicado su cuerpo, no funcionó con el demonio ya que no era Spike.

Su familia no existía. Y su segunda familia tampoco lo hacía. Drusilla lo había abandonado porque cambió a causa de sus sentimientos por Buffy pero ella no puede hacerlo porque son sentimientos provenientes de un soulless vampire y, por tanto, no pueden ser reales. Solamente con ver su comportamiento respecto a él sirve para apoyar esta línea de pensamientos.

Dawn y Joyce. Por muy amables que sean se verán superadas por la mentalidad predominante y, aunque no piensen en él como un monstruo del que no pueden fiarse y mucho menos confiar, tampoco podrán servirle de apoyo por muy testarudas que sean las chicas Summers. Además de que Spike no podría permitir que se pusieran en una situación semejante. Antes que hacerlo, él…

_Soy un vampiro, un demonio bajo un disfraz humano. Mi lugar no es este Mundo de humanos si no un Infierno de demonios._

Spike fijó su mirada en aquella grieta del suelo, en su interior, dejando que sus ojos cayeran más y más en la terrible profundidad tratando de encontrar la base, el fondo de este camino. Un fondo que se acercaba cada vez más rápido. La Hellmouth espera ser abierta para vomitar toda clase de engendros infernales pero una dirección siempre tiene dos sentidos.

* * *

El viaje, a pesar de que en el coche iban cinco mujeres, por mucho que a una de ellas la trataran como una cría, fue de lo más silencioso ya que ninguna sabía muy bien que palabras, que conversación, no llegarían a molestar a cierta una de ellas. A Buffy, o a la Slayer, no estaban seguras si, incluso, a ambas.

Lo principal era llevar de regreso a Dawn pero, esto mismo, creaba el problema de qué hacer luego con Willow y Tara ya que, por muy brujas que fueran, en el buen sentido de la palabra, eso de ir caminando solas por las calles de Sunnydale una vez se había puesto el Sol, no era de buenas conocedoras de la propia ciudad y sus secretos.

—Yo sigo diciendo que deberías aprender a volar en escoba— les dijo Dawn—. No importa mucho el cliché que puede resultar porque, con las historias de Harry Potter, el ir en escoba ha vuelto a ponerse de moda. ¡¿No estaría genial que pudiéramos jugar a quidditch?

—Me parece que no te hacen demasiado bien leer esos libros, jovencita.

—Pero mamá, si no pasa nada— se defendió Dawn ganándose las sonrisas cómplices por parte de sus dos amigas.

—¿Nada? Tal vez las demás madres que tengan hijos lectores de esos libros se preocupen porque estos salten por las ventanas subidos en escobas pero, en mi caso, temo que realmente salgas volando subida a una escoba. Si quieres usar una escoba puedes ayudar a barrer la casa cuando toca limpieza.

Dawn se enfurruñó no muy contenta con dicha posibilidad tan poco divertida.

Si bien Willow y Tara comentaron algunas palabras, de todas las presentes, la única que se mantuvo en silencio fue Buffy. Ella pasó todo el viaje hasta el 1630 de Revello Drive sin intervenir en las escasas conversaciones o, simplemente, en decir una sola palabra. Tenía demasiado en lo que pensar para que otras cosas pudieran lograr llamar su atención.

Solamente cuando el coche se detuvo, y Joyce apagó el motor, Buffy pareció regresar de vuelta a su cuerpo desde donde fuera que se hubiera ido.

—¿De verdad qué no queréis que os lleve?— les preguntó Joyce—. No es ninguna molestia.

—No, gracias, señora Summers. No es necesario.

—Tara tiene razón. Son los demás los que tendrían que tener cuidado con nosotras— le aseguró Willow con cierto humor mientras salían del coche—. Aunque si me gustaría tomar un vaso de agua que tengo la garganta totalmente seca.

Dawn se despidió de las dos muchachas con un fuerte abrazo antes de subir a su cuarto para prepararse para un más que merecido descanso. Si que cansa eso de ser rehén de un demonio que intenta, como no podía ser de otra forma, acabar con la Slayer. A este ritmo, tras haber sido ya el rehén de Harmony, esto parece que podría convertirse en un hecho habitual.

_Por lo menos espero que no me ocurra todos los días. Tal vez podría pasar solamente en uno como, no sé, ¿el martes?_

Joyce también se despidió de las dos muchachas, eso si, sin antes volver a preguntarles si no sería mejor que las llevara en el coche. ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Es una madre y tiende a la preocupación de manera instintiva. Asegurándole, una vez más, que no les pasará nada malo, Joyce se fue a su propio cuarto tras darle un beso y un fuerte abrazo a Buffy que se lo devolvió con tanta intensidad que a Joyce no le quedó más duda de que algo si le pasaba a su pequeña.

Una vez en la cocina, Willow se llenó un vaso de agua mientras le lanzaba unas miradas a Tara tratando de hacerle ver el estado de Buffy y la relación que había con la última conversación que tuvieron en el baño del apartamento de Xander. No estaba muy segura de si había logrado explicarle todo esto de manera correcta a Tara pensando que todo sería mucho más fácil si, en cambio, pudiera saber telepatía, pero, con el asentimiento por parte de Tara y su excusa para ir al baño a refrescarse un poco tras los sucesos pasados, quedó claro que si la había comprendido.

_Eso o decidió que había que poner cierta distancia hasta que dejase de comportarme como una lunática con tantos gestos sin sentido._

—Ehm, ¿Buffy?— fue más el contacto de su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga que su voz lo que trajo la atención de Buffy hacia ella—. Sé que no es la mejor de las preguntas para hacerte dada las circunstancias y porque es obvio que no es así pero, en fin, ¿estás bien?

—Debí matarle cuando tuve oportunidad de hacerlo, Willow. Ahora, ahora no hace más que confundirme y yo no quiero. No quiero estar confusa porque lo que quiero es estar bien y él, él es,… un idiota que no hace más que ponernos en peligro. Que hace que me preocupe por él cuando no se lo merece. Es malo, es a quien debo destruir pero no puedo y, cada vez que pasa el tiempo, se me hace mucho más difícil a pesar de todas las meteduras de pata que no deja de hacer. Sé que debo pensar en que es malvado pero solamente puedo pensar en que me comprende tan bien como nadie más lo ha hecho nunca. Él no me mira como si fuera un símbolo que debe permanecer incorrupto y bañado en la perfección si no que sabe que, por mucha Slayer que sea, sigo siendo solamente una chica con todas sus equivocaciones y dudas. Con deseos naturales tan simples como los que puedan tener cualquier otra chica y que no tengo que estar siempre tratando de ser aquella quien todos piensan que debería ser— Willow se había quedado sin palabras ante el discurso de Buffy llegando a sentirse algo culpable al verse reflejada en algunas de aquellas afirmaciones—. Y, a pesar de todo, ¿cómo voy a poder confiar en cualquier cosa que me pueda decir él si se trata de uno de los malos? Yo tengo que hacer caso a mis amigos, aquellos que me ayudan y que piensan en mi bienestar, y no confiar en lo que me pueda decir quien es mi enemigo y que solamente espera su oportunidad para matarme. Sus acciones son egoístas, sus deseos corruptos y no debería siquiera hablar con él, ni pensar que existe pero,… la verdad… es que— Buffy alzó la vista para que su nerviosa mirada se fijara en los ojos de Willow—, Spike ha sido el único que nunca me ha mentido. Será un vampiro y parte de ese Mal contra el que tengo que luchar cada día pero siempre ha sido sincero conmigo aunque lo que me tuviera que decir no me hiciera ningún bien. Pero lo hacía por el simple hecho de que era algo que debía de saber y, de esa manera, poder tomar yo mis propias decisiones al respecto. Es mi enemigo pero confía en mí y yo,… yo… no puedo evitar querer besarle de nuevo y sentir una vez más la agradable sensación que me proporcionó. Amigos o enemigos, rivales o… pero, lo que de verdad somos, lo que ocurre con nosotros es que nos… completamos. Yendo más allá del Bien y el Mal, Luz y Oscuridad, Mark Wahlberg y Donnie Wahlberg…

Willow sabía que este era un momento delicado ante el que debería moverse con sumo cuidado para evitar cometer un grave error, que podría llegar a ser irreparable.

—¿No era, ya sabes, Angel esa persona que te complementaba, Buffy?

Primero recibió una dura mirada por parte de Buffy que se suavizó al tiempo que surgía una media sonrisa condescendiente que, salvando las distancias, no le hizo si no recordar la smirk de cierto vampiro.

—Angel no me complementaba en nada, Will. Es más, ambos somos demasiado parecidos en nuestro afán por tener el control y que los demás sigan nuestras órdenes y que nos apoyen. No, somos la misma cara de la moneda. Angel solamente me indicaba la dirección de un problema y se apartaba a esperar encontrar otro para avisarme. Spike se involucra incluso cuando ni lo quiero cerca de mí— Buffy negó con la cabeza más para si misma que para Willow—. No le puedo engañar porque es capaz de leerme como si fuera un libro abierto o, en su caso, puede verme como si fuera una maldita de sus soap operas que siempre está viendo por la tele.

—Pero Riley…

—Riley. Mi perfecto novio humano que debería ofrecerme la oportunidad de tener una vida humana y común como la del resto de chicas. Y elegí a un cazador de demonios entrenado por el ejército de los Estados Unidos incapaz de notar la diferencia entre mí y la guarra de Faith llevando mi cuerpo.

—Bueno, yo tampoco me di cuenta de ello, Buffy.

—¿Sabes cuándo fue el momento en que fui más feliz que nunca en toda mi vida? Cuando estuve prometida con Spike— le respondió Buffy ante la negación de Willow—. Y ahora echo de menos el poder besarle de nuevo. No debí besarle otra vez pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo si me hace sentir de una manera en que le da sentido a toda mi vida? Anhelo sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, sus insultos y, God´s sake, poder pelearme con él. Solamente por poder luchar como hacíamos antes, habría deseado que ese doctor de la Iniciativa le hubiera podido quitar el chip de la cabeza.

—Y si lo hubiera logrado es más que posible que Riley hubiera muerto— le recordó Willow logrando que el rostro ilusionado de Buffy se cubriera con una máscara de reproche.

—Y fue Riley quien se escondió para no operarse, fue él quien me acusó por ser quien soy. No soy solamente una chica como cualquier otra, Willow. Soy la Slayer. No es culpa mía que me haga más fuerte cada día que pasa, no es culpa mía que Riley se encuentre inseguro de nuestra relación por ello. Es él quien duda sobre ella y, en vez de tratar de hablar las cosas, las guarda hasta que decide el momento con el que atacarme con ellas. Me oculta cosas, me miente y se enfada conmigo por ello. Yo le dije que si quisiera salir con alguien con superpoderes saldría con Spike y, maldita sea, nunca he dicho una verdad más grande en toda mi vida. Todos me dirigisteis hacia Riley como si fuera mi única oportunidad para qué, ¿ser feliz, tener una relación normal? Soy la Slayer y mi vida siempre será esta. No quiero decir que vaya a salir con Spike si no que podría hacerlo porque es alguien que me hace sentir bien. Bien con el Mundo y bien conmigo misma. No porque sea alguien con superpoderes. Pero eso sería en un Mundo ideal, ¿no es así? Pero en el Mundo en el que vivimos nada de eso es posible porque Spike es un vampiro, un vampiro que carece de un alma y solamente un trozo de plástico en su cabeza le impide pintar de rojo la ciudad. Porque yo soy la Slayer y debo comportarme según el rol que se me ha sido impuesto sin apartarme del camino de la Luz y seguir siendo un modelo sin voz ni voto más allá de lo que implique mi Duty como Slayer. Porque debo olvidarme de lo bien que Spike me hace sentir por encima de cualquier otra persona. Olvidarme de que sus besos me daban fuerza y paz. Debo olvidar todo lo bien que me puede hacer sentir Spike porque es algo que proviene de un vampiro y eso,… ¡eso está mal!

Willow se quedó sin palabras ante toda aquella revelación y sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir sonaría vacío y falso ante las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de Buffy. Era cierto que sabía que su vida era dura y llena de sacrificios pero escuchar hablar de cómo veía, sentía, ella misma esa vida, una vida que, como bien ha dicho, ha llegado a ser dirigida por ellos, sus amigos, la hacía sentirse muy mal. ¿Qué clase de amiga era ella para haberla llevado hasta este punto?

_Tal vez debí haber dejado a Spike que se suicidara el año pasado y a estas alturas ya lo habríamos olvidado… como si nunca hubiera existido._

—Buffy yo…

—No pasa nada, Will— la interrumpió Buffy que trataba de secarse las lágrimas que dejaban huella sobre su rostro—. Parece ser que nunca aprendo.

Pero a pesar de la fortaleza con la que sonaba su voz, no había necesidad de poder leer la mente, algo que a Willow le gustaría poder hacer en momentos como este, para saber que, realmente, si pasaba algo. Parecía ser que Buffy si había encontrado a ese alguien especial pero, para sorpresa, no fue con la persona normal, aunque no tanto, que todos esperaron que fuera si no el más inesperado por tantos motivos.

_No debió dejar que la besara en los túneles. Se trataba de un momento demasiado intenso tras haber visto como 'murió' de un ataque al corazón para poder pensar con la cabeza. Permitió ser arrastrada por esas sensaciones tan intensas y ahora está más allá de la confusión. Aunque, por lo menos, si tiene todas estas dudas es porque, en el fondo, sabe que es algo que no puede permitir que suceda, más allá de lo que ya pasó entre ellos. También me gustaría poder olvidarlo para que ninguna tuviéramos que mentir a los demás por culpa de Spike y sus labios._

—Os acompañaré hasta los dormitorios— le dijo Buffy tras limpiar su rostro con suficiente agua para borrar todo rastro de aquellas lágrimas—. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Y, aunque ese no había sido la primera respuesta que se le pasó por la cabeza a Willow, por muy Sunnyhell que fuera Sunnydale, un paseo nocturno con Tara seguía siendo un paseo nocturno con Tara, decidió que lo mejor sería estar al lado de Buffy para evitar que esta recayera en pensamientos dirigidos a cierto bleach vampire. Y estaba claro el peligro que esto conllevaba porque, si después de haberle propinado aquella sarta de puñetazos, y justificarlos, aún pensaba así de él…

—Por supuesto que no. Digo no refiriéndome a que no se trata de un no negativo como respuesta si no un no que no hay un no como respuesta. ¿Me comprendes, Buffy?

—¿No?

—¿No, qué?— preguntó Tara algo nerviosa entrando en la cocina.

La verdad era que no podía hacer más tiempo en el baño sin que pensasen que le pudiera pasar algo y, la verdad, es que a nadie le gusta que piensen que a uno le pasa algo cuando está en el baño por varios motivos.

—Que no nos importa que Buffy nos acompañe a los dormitorios— le dijo Willow agradecida por la presencia de Tara.

—Oh, claro que no.

—¿Verdad? Es lo que yo pienso. Una amiga siempre es bienvenida y, si esto es Sunnydale por la noche y esa amiga es la Slayer, más segura se siente una.

Eso le hizo recordar a Buffy que necesitaba algunas armas y fue hasta el salón para cogerlas. Esto dejó a solas unos momentos a la mágica pareja.

—¿Hay algún problema?— le preguntó Tara en voz baja acercándose todo lo posible a Willow sin acabar saltándole encima.

—No. Bueno, nada más allá de cómo le afectó todo lo ocurrido con el Xydmik y el hecho de que Spike fuera inocente de los últimos ataques.

—Con el pasado de Spike era una conclusión bastante acertada y, además, incluso el aura del Xydmik tenía trazas semejantes a las suyas, seguramente por haber copiado su cuerpo de la manera tan profunda en que lo hizo, pero siendo capaz de llegar a confundirme. Yo creo que lo que debemos hacer es seguir el consejo de Dawn y meternos en la cama cuanto antes.

Willow sonrió de una manera que hizo estremecerse a Tara.

—La mejor idea de la noche.

Ese fue el momento elegido por Buffy para hacer su regreso.

—Ya estoy lista. Podemos irnos ahora mismo— para sorpresa de Buffy, vio como sus dos amigas salían a la calle con lo que parecía cierta prisa. ¿Cierta urgencia?—. Esperemos que un par de lesbianas calientes logren atraer a suficientes vampiros para alegrarme la noche… o, si no, las únicas que pasarán una buena noche serán esas dos.

* * *

Vivos o muertos, los tíos parecían tener una buena obsesión con el hecho de un par de chicas teniendo sus buenos momentos de buen sexo y a Buffy le vino bien para aliviar ciertas tensiones, y tratar de dejar de pensar en un vampiro en concreto, al poder enfrentarse a una cantidad de vampiros superiores a la media que tenía por noche. Incluso tuvo que encargarse, no del tipo estaca en el corazón, de algunos vivos que, más que vampiros, serían unos babosos.

—Vosotras me diríais la verdad, ¿no es así?— cierto comentario le había sentado no muy bien a Buffy—. Quiero decir que, aunque no sea lesbiana, yo no aparento serlo como dijo aquel chico.

—Ese tío era un imbécil cortado por el mismo patrón que Parker y no deberías gastar nada de tiempo en sus inútiles comentarios— la trató de tranquilizar Willow.

—Claro que no le hago caso pero, ya sabes, no me importa pero, ¿aparento ser una lesbiana marimacha? Y eso de camionera, ¿no está ya gastado? Claro que yo no tengo mucho conocimientos del tema pero…

—Buffy, tranquila. Solamente te lo dijo porque lo lanzaste por los aires varios metros lo que, sinceramente, no debiste hacer por mucho que se lo mereciera— y el que Willow lo dijera con una sonrisa le indicaba que le había gustado lo que hizo.

—Muy bien. Nos vemos.

Tras despedirse, y después de haber pasado un buen rato acabando con vampiros y pateando a engreídos sexistas, había decidido regresar a casa para poder dar por terminada la noche pero, en cambio, sus piernas parecían querer llevarla en otra dirección. Una de la que Buffy se percató antes incluso de ver en el horizonte las ruinas del antiguo instituto.

¿Por qué había venido aquí? Sabía que él no se encontraba allí dentro pero no era por Spike que se encontraba aquí, por lo menos no en primer lugar, claro que, si se hubiera encontrado con él,…

—Deja de pensar así, Buffy— se trataba de corregir a si misma mientras caminaba por los derruidos pasillos a paso firme con un destino claro en mente—. Sabes que no debes permitir que ese _vampiro_ tome cada uno de tus pensamientos. _Claro que, de ser así, ¿entonces por qué estás, precisamente, aquí?_ No para buscarle, de eso estate bien segura. _¿No para buscarle? Tal vez no para buscarle directamente pero si…_

_¡Cierra la boca!_

Buffy podía ver el rastro, bastante obvio incluso para alguien ciego, que dejaron el Xydmik y ella cuando trató de llevarlo, como fuera, hasta la Hellmouth, para poder arrojarlo en su interior. Por supuesto que tuvo que resultar un esfuerzo inútil porque no se trataba de Spike como todos habían pensado en un principio. Aún no entendía como no se había percatado de las claras, y obvias, diferencias que había entre el verdadero Spike y el Xydmik-Spike. Si solamente le hubiera dicho un _pet_ o uno de sus _luv_ no habría tenido ninguna excusa pero el Xydmik-Spike no le había dicho ninguno de esos pet-names si no que, solamente, la llamaba Slayer. Y ni siquiera lo decía con el mismo tipo de sentimiento con que lo hacía Spike.

A esto es a lo que se le debe llamar "Estar ciega".

_¡No está!_

Buffy sintió como su corazón se detenía en el momento en que sus ojos captaron el lugar en donde Giles había practicado el hechizo y en donde se encontraba la fotografía de Spike y una zona ennegrecida donde debió de usar aquella llama especial sobre el anillo. Pero el anillo no estaba allí.

—No, no, no, no, no— pero era cierto. El anillo estaba ausente—. Por favor que no le haya pasado nada.

Le daba igual que fuera a causa de un hechizo de Willow o que, una vez hecho desaparecer dicho hechizo, hubiera proclamado a los cuatro vientos el disgusto por haber tenido que sufrir la _desagradable_ experiencia de estar prometida, y a punto de casarse, con Spike. Nada de eso importaba porque ella sabía cual era la verdad sobre sus sentimientos al respecto y, además…

_**¡Es mi anillo de pedida!**_

Fue entonces cuando se percató de las huellas que habían dejado en su visita previa. El lugar en donde había caído, los pasos del Xydmik-Spike abalanzándose sobre ella para luego ser arrojado a la grieta de la Hellmouth. Los pasos del demonio saliendo indemne de dicha acción… pero, si esto fue así, entonces,… ¿cómo es que hay ese mismo tipo de huellas, las de las botas de Spike, dirigiéndose desde la zona en la que se encuentra ella junto a los restos del hechizo?

Buffy sintió un creciente miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras eliminaba la distancia que la separaba de la grieta de la Hellmouth siguiendo aquellas huellas que se acabaron justo en su borde. Y no había otro par de huellas alejándose de aquí salvo las del Xydmik-Spike.

Los ojos de Buffy, borrosos ante unas inminentes lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza aunque fueran causadas por un vampiro, por cierto vampiro, se hundieron en las profundidades que se podían ver desde la grieta. Pero la oscuridad reinante en su interior impedía ver más allá de ella.

—No, Spike,… por favor, no…

* * *

Continuará en el **Capítulo 43: Broken.**

* * *

Vale. Ahora que se está llegando al final voy yo y… bueno, son cosas que pasan cuando alguien tensa demasiado la situación. Espero que sigáis por aquí para conocer el final de la historia que, por mucho que diga y me repita, está bastante más cerca que antes hahahahaha

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados y esperando muchos más antes de que se acabe la historia y una vez terminada:

**Willing Slave.**

**Gabe Logan.**

**Moonlight5: **Joyce deja claro que lo de Buffy no es todo por ser la Slayer si no que le viene de sus genes ^^ Hay veces en que Buffy parece pasarse pero, muy en el fondo, siempre hay un verdadero motivo para cada acción. Las recompensas, como la venganza, se saborean mejor en frío, que no frías -.-U

Como siempre esperando oír, o leer en este caso, de vosotros.

Nos leemos.^^


	44. Chapter 43

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 43: Broken.**

A pesar de lo tarde que ya era, al ser ya de madrugada, y el que no hubiera sido un día y, sobre todo, una noche demasiado tranquila con todo el asunto de los cambios que sufría Spike, sus ataques y secuestro de Dawn; el rescate de la muchacha y el descubrimiento de que habían, aparentemente, dos Spike, hasta que se reveló que, el que ellos pensaban que era el vampiro vuelto a la vida, literalmente hablando, no era ni más ni menos que el demonio Xydmik que había tratado de matar a la Slayer durante el verano. Aún así, y después de tener que encargarse del cuerpo decapitado, y deslenguado, del Xydmik, seguía en pie por mucho que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, exigiendo, un más que merecido descanso.

Por suerte, una manera de verlo, no le hizo caso ya que, de haber estado durmiendo, los golpes en la puerta, una fuerte manera de llamar, lo habrían despertado. Como haría con sus vecinos si no detenía tremenda batería de golpes.

—¡¿Lo tiene usted?— le preguntó una alterada Buffy sin permitirle siquiera el mostrar su confusión debido a su presencia en la puerta de su casa a estas horas una vez la hubo abierto—. Dígame que lo recogió cuando se fueron de allí, Giles.

Conocía a Buffy desde hacía cinco años atrás y sabía cuando algo la estaba devorando por dentro, no literalmente hablando ya que, con una Hellmouth en la ciudad, hay que tener cuidado con las expresiones pues pueden ser más ciertas de lo que uno pueda creerse. En este caso no necesitaba su conocimiento sobre Buffy para darse cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo porque era algo que podía verse en su desesperado rostro.

—Obviando que estas no son horas de visita, y más después de lo vivido esta noche, no puedo decirte si lo tengo o no si no me dices qué es lo que se supone que debo tener, Buffy.

Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Buffy muy a su pesar, ya que se sentía morir por no saber y teniendo ante ella a la persona que le podía decir lo que necesitaba, pero sabía que debía controlarse y no rematar la escena que ya estaba ofreciendo a su Watcher.

—Oh, lo siento, Giles. ¿Te he despertado? Claro que lo he hecho, ¿en qué estaba pensando en venir tan tarde? Claro, no estaba pensando.

—Buffy, Buffy, no pasa nada. No me has despertado porque aún no me he ido a dormir— trató de tranquilizarla ya que pasó de un estado que rozaba el histerismo a uno de profunda culpa demasiado rápido para ser sano.

—Entonces le he interrumpido mientras veía la teletienda.

—Yo no miro la teletienda— le replicó Giles sumamente ofendido.

Buffy le dedicó una mirada, y una ceja enarcada, que a Giles le recordó, de una manera demasiado perfecta, a los gestos de su viejo, en muchos sentidos, prisionero o _compañero_ de piso vampírico.

—Giles, que he revuelto por toda su cocina— le dijo como si con solamente eso fuera suficiente para contrarrestar las palabras de Giles y, por la cara de vergüenza de este, estaba claro que fueron totalmente exactas.

—Si, bueno, ¿qué era eso que se supone que pueda tener?

Con esto Buffy volvió al tema que tanto la estaba preocupando y que, en verdad, no sabía si una respuesta positiva o negativa fuera a aliviarla o hacer que todo empeorara aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—Pues, ¿recuerda el hechizo que hizo esta noche?— le preguntó con cierta precaución.

—¿El hechizo que hice esta noche?— repitió Giles con cierta confusión y que puso las semillas del pánico en Buffy—. ¿Hice algún hechizo esta noche? Oh, tal vez te refieres al que hice en los restos de la antigua biblioteca del derruido instituto hace apenas unas horas antes. Podría ser pero, quién sabe, tal vez sea tan mayor que mi mente pueda estar fallándome y no me acuerde de algo que he hecho hace solamente unas horas.

—Si, vale, puede que me haya pasado pero, con todos los golpes que se lleva en la cabeza, una no puede estar segura de que algo se le haya podido borrar, ¿verdad?

Otra de los temas de los que no es muy fanático Giles para ponerse a discutir es la habitualidad con que le golpean en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Aunque, siendo sinceros, tal vez Buffy tenía un buen punto en esa cuestión.

—Mejor dejémoslo y volvamos al problema que te trajo a la puerta de mi casa a estas horas de la madrugada. El hechizo para crear la _Link Flame_ con la que pretendíamos poder lanzar a Spike en la Hellmouth, ¿qué es lo que pasa con él?

Y ahora llegaba el momento de la verdad pues debía confesarle que quería saber lo que había sido del anillo que Spike le había dado en su petición de mano y que ella les prestó, nunca dio, para la realización del hechizo y que lo quería de vuelta. Además de que podría ayudarle en saber qué era lo que había pasado allí con aquellas huellas.

—¿Recogiste los _ingredientes_ que tuviste que usar?— le preguntó directamente.

—Veamos, ¿me estás preguntando si, tras terminar el hechizo y vista su inutilidad, para ser, como bien apuntaste, ser golpeado y dejado, en esta ocasión, sólo medio inconsciente, me detuve a recoger los _ingredientes_ utilizados en realizar el hechizo en vez de ir corriendo para tratar de rescatar a Dawn?

Claro que sonaba mal si lo decía con ese tono condescendiente. Cualquier cosa sonaría mal con dicho tono por parte de Giles.

—¿Si?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de ver la cara de incredulidad por parte de Giles que logró hacerla reaccionar más a su estilo—. Bueno, tampoco es que hubierais llegado a la piscina con tanto tiempo de ventaja sobre nosotros y eso que de que el… bueno, que él se pasó todo el tiempo golpeándome y lanzándome por los pasillos tomándose su tiempo para regresar a la piscina.

—Pues lamento decírtelo pero no, no recogí nada de lo que usé en el hechizo. ¿Esto es por el anillo, la foto o por ambos?— preguntó Giles viendo por donde iban las intenciones de Buffy.

Ella sintió como sus mejillas la amenazaban con ruborizarse intensamente pero el recuerdo del anillo desaparecido, a diferencia de la foto que llevaba encima bien guardada, le devolvió la preocupación, y aterrada sensación, que la embargó cuando siguió aquellas pisadas hasta el borde de la Hellmouth.

—El anillo no estaba.

—¿Quieres decir que volviste allí? Claro que quiere decir eso, a lo que me refiero es que, ¿no estaba? Bueno, dejamos atrás a Spike y es posible que fuera él quien se lo llevara.

—Pero él no sabía que usamos para realizar el hechizo.

—De ahí su curiosidad por saberlo. Supongo que, una vez recogió su anillo debió, o irse a alguno de esos bares que frecuenta, o a su cripta.

En la mente de Buffy seguían impresas aquellas pisadas dirigiéndose hacia la grieta de la Hellmouth pero no se permitió el caer en las sospechas de que pudiera resultar ser la certeza de lo que le pudo ocurrir a Spike. No si antes había otras posibilidades mucho menos letales.

—Gracias, Giles. Tienes razón, debería estar durmiendo— Buffy se volvió para marcharse pero no pudo evitar una última pregunta—. ¿Es cierto eso de que solamente Spike puede caer en la Hellmouth?

Giles asintió bastante emocionado consigo mismo.

—Así es, Buffy. Y es más ya que, de esta manera…

—Gracias, Giles— le interrumpió marchándose con paso firme—. Nos veremos mañana,… u hoy…

En nada de tiempo Buffy desapareció de la vista de Giles dejándolo allí de pie bajo el umbral de su apartamento con la palabra en la boca. Algo a lo que ya debería estar acostumbrado tras tantos años junto a Buffy y los demás scoobies.

—_Oh, por cierto, Giles. ¿Cómo te fue con lo de deshacerte del cadáver del Xydmik?_ Gracias por preguntar, Buffy. Pero, ¿eso?, eso no fue lo difícil si no el tener que soportar a Xander y Anya teniendo conversaciones, y casi sexo, mientras nos dirigíamos al incinerador. _¡Bah, qué exagerado, Giles! Estoy segura que tras tantos años escuchando nuestros problemas ya estarás curado de espanto._ Nadie puede estar curado para soportar los comentarios de Anya y, por cierto, estuve pensando en lo de que el hechizo haya afectado a Spike— se fue diciendo Giles cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio— y he llegado a la conclusión de que ha sido algo muy bueno para el resto del Mundo porque, ahora, cuando traten de abrir la Hellmouth no podrán hacerlo debido a que Spike tiene preferencia para entrar en ella y, para poder abrirla, deberían mandar primero a Spike o usarlo a él como llave. _Eso quiere decir que siempre salimos ganando con esto. No Apocalipsis y aguantar a un chipeado Spike o deshacernos de Spike y detener otro Apocalipsis antes de que cierren las tiendas. Y eso es una suerte porque he visto un par de zapatos que son lo más y que combinan con mi…_

Giles cerró la boca de pronto.

_Necesitas unas vacaciones de estos jóvenes,… por mucho que Anya supere los mil años, si no quieres acabar por perder la cabeza._

* * *

No es que supiera por donde se mueve la vida nocturna de los demonios y vampiros, cuando esta no conlleva ningún tipo de muerte o ataques a humanos si no que resultan ser unas acciones sin daños a terceros. Y eso era algo que le molestaba a Buffy porque, más allá de Willys, estaba completamente perdida. Eso si no le sacaba la información a Willy ya que debería conocer la competencia a su local. En cambio, cuando Buffy no encontró rastro de Spike cerca de Willys decidió cambiar de idea y se dirigió directamente a la cripta de Spike esperando encontrarlo allí.

Un fuerte golpe anunció la llegada de la Slayer.

—¿Spike?— le llamó entrando en la cripta—. Muestra tu pálida jeta si estás aquí.

Buffy no esperó a que pudiera aparecer y entró en la cripta buscando en las sombras algún rastro reciente del vampiro. Y lo tenía que hacer de primera mano porque, en este lugar, podía sentir la presencia de Spike rodeándola por completo. Algo de lo más normal si consideramos que es su _casa_ y Buffy no pudo evitar pensar en que Spike se sentiría de la misma manera cada vez que se encontraba en su casa. En la cocina, en el salón, en el baño o, sobre todo, en su cuarto. Sin contar que los sentidos de un vampiro son mucho más sensibles que los de los humanos.

—Debí preguntarle a Willy sobre los otros locales de copas— se dijo Buffy sentada sobre el sarcófago de piedra—. Seguro que estará celebrando el seguir siendo el mismo molesto vampiro de siempre con sus amigos… salvo, por el hecho, que Spike no tiene ese tipo de amigos— _por lo que tú sabes, Slayer_—. Vamos, ¿qué amigos podría tener Spike si es un vampiro que se pasa varias noches en la cocina de la casa de la Slayer tomando un chocolate caliente con su madre y…?

Al momento Buffy salió corriendo de la cripta en dirección a su casa con el único pensamiento de que Spike habría esperado a que se fuera para poder tener uno de esos momentos, incomprensibles dada su naturalidad con que se daban, con su madre.

Para ser un asesino de masas resulta ser bastante considerado al pasar algo de tiempo con su madre haciéndole compañía. Tal vez demasiado considerado. No hay que olvidar que Spike sigue siendo un vampiro y el Big Bad por lo que siempre tiene algo oculto bajo su manga. Y su madre tiene un montón de álbumes de fotografías de cuando era pequeña y que a Spike le gustaría mucho verlos para poder tener unas cuantas risas a su costa.

_Pero eso querría decir que está a salvo… para que luego pueda matarlo si a mamá se le ocurrió la feliz idea de mostrarle esas fotografías._

* * *

Por mucho que estuviera apurada, Buffy sabía, por su bien, que no debía hacer ningún tipo de ruido que pudiera llegar a despertar a su madre o, pero aún, si eso es imaginablemente posible, a Dawn. Extendió sus sentidos mientras recorrió toda la casa, desde el sótano hasta su dormitorio, sin dejar ningún lugar por examinar por algún rastro reciente de Spike. Desgraciadamente todo lo que se encontró Buffy eran los restos de antiguas presencias del vampiro en la casa, algo que, en cierto sentido, llegó a sorprenderla si contamos que hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que Spike estuvo en la casa.

El resultado de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Spike más que con cualquier otro vampiro, ya que, a estos, acaba clavándoles una estaca al poco de conocerlos, tenía que acabar pasándole algún tipo de factura. Y, de entre todas las posibilidades que podían existir, el ser consciente de su presencia, de su esencia que le hacía ser Spike, era la menos problemática que podía haber. Incluso, tal y como estaba dándose cuenta ahora mismo, podía llegar a resultar bastante útil.

—Pero solamente si ese bloody vampiro aún sigue vivo,… digo, muerto, o como se diga— se decía en voz baja, con lastimoso tono, mientras cruzaba la cocina tras su fallida búsqueda—. Un-live.

Una vez fuera sintió una corriente de viento helado atravesarla logrando estremecerla de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Alzó la vista al cielo y se encontró con una oscuridad que parecía querer devorar el Mundo, la pequeña luz que emitía la ciudad de Sunnydale.

Esa era su vida. Una constante lucha sin fin contra todo aquel Mal que pretende acabar con la Luz del Mundo hasta el momento en que acabe muerto y, si nada ocurre como la última vez que Xander logró devolverle el aliento, seguir muerta. ¿Era por el tipo de vida que llevaba el que pudiera sentir este tipo de atracción por Spike, por ser un vampiro? Ha matado casi tantos vampiros como personas ha conocido en su vida pero solamente llegó a sentir algo muy especial por uno: por Angel, el vampiro con alma.

¿Entonces qué es esto que siente por Spike? Él no tiene alma y, por mucho que ayude de vez en cuando, o sus constantes recuerdos de ser el Big Bad, es alguien que se encuentra libre para elegir, a pesar de que el chip pueda parecer condicionar dichas elecciones, ya que no tiene por qué seguir en Sunnydale si no que podría irse a otros lugares y tratar de encontrar la manera de librarse de ese chip que lo mantiene aprisionado.

Y ahora ni siquiera podía pensar en poder olvidarse de él, en poder borrarlo de su mente porque había sido capaz de arrastrarse hasta lo más hondo de su ser y tomó acomodo allí como si el lugar le perteneciera. Tal y como hace siempre. Como hizo en el apartamento de Giles, en la propia casa de Buffy… Era como si el Mundo fuera suyo y él les permitiera vivir en él con la condición de poder entrar en sus vidas siempre que quisiera hacerlo.

Pero, si el Mundo fuera suyo, entonces Spike no habría podido dejarlo de aquella manera. No podía haberse ido dejándola a ella atrás sin ni siquiera gritarle por la manera en que le trató la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Spike no haría eso. Él la encararía y le diría todo lo que tuviera en mente directamente a la cara sin preocuparse de las consecuencias hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde para evitarlas.

—Siempre termino por hacer que me abandonen— logró recordarse Buffy entre los sollozos que habían logrado superar sus intentos por mantenerlos aplacados.

Realmente debía estar dando un espectáculo de lo más patético allí de pie en el jardín que tienen en la parte de atrás de su casa. Con sus manos cubriendo su rostro que se veía embargado por gruesas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y enrojecían su limpia mirada.

—¿Estás llorando?

Buffy alzó la vista y logró distinguir una figura entre las sombras a través de las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos. Sintió como toda su fuerza, sus pretensiones por mantener la fachada de la imagen que todos querían ver de ella se deshacía con tan solo estar bajo aquella intensa mirada que era capaz de leer su propia alma con mucha más facilidad como si fuera realmente suya y se la hubiera prestado para poder vivir.

—¿Es que no lo ves?

* * *

Continuará en el **Capítulo 44: Bitch´s Love.**

* * *

Aviso que el final, estoy seguro, ofuscará a muchos de los lectores pero, si en el buen sentido, o en el malo, aún estará por verse. Simplemente decir que toda la culpa es de Joss Whedon y como desarrolló a sus personajes. Por lo que, cualquier queja, para él estarán dedicadas y, cada alabanza… también estarán dedicadas a él y a todo el equipo que dio forma al Buffyverso.

La historia acabará en el próximo capítulo por lo que desde aquí ya empiezo a despedirme de todos los lectores que han seguido este fic.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Viendo lo que se avecina, el final, espero escuchar vuestras últimas palabras al respecto y, como siempre, y sin falta, agradecer a los lectores que dejan algunos comentarios:

**Moonlight5:** Un largo camino has tenido que recorrer para, finalmente, poder disfrutar de un buen capítulo hahahaha de los que, seguro, su número se cuenta con una sola mano. Si, por mucho que Buffy trate de _arreglarle_ la cara a Spike, solamente es una manera de tratar de excusar sus sentimientos. De ahí tantas palizas que se ha llevado Spike. Muchas gracias y espero que el final guste.  
**Willing Slave.  
****Mokujina:** Este es mi mayor problema pues siempre trato de mantenerme fiel a la historia original, y más cuando la historia se mantuvo por esos lindes, pero siempre hay lugar para algo más… ¿habrá que esperar un poquito para descubrirlo?  
**Gabe Logan.  
****Megumisakura:** Actualizo cada jueves pero, ¿pedir una actualización desde el capítulo 29? Sabes que aún te quedan más hasta el 42, ¿verdad? :P

Espero que todos aquellos que lean la historia les sea de su agrado, tanto en el presente como en el futuro.

Nos leemos.^^


	45. Chapter 44

**Changes hurt**

**Capítulo 44: Bitch´s Love.**

A pesar de la poca luz que había, realmente podía ver el resultado de sus llantos sobre su rostro. Las líneas marcadas por sus lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas o el enrojecimiento de sus ojos que parecían temblar amenazando con más lágrimas. Podía haber tratado de limpiar cualquier traza que pudiera llegar a mostrarlas al apartar las manos de su rostro pero hay muy pocas cosas que un vampiro no es capaz de ver. Y, cuando se trata de Buffy, no hay nada que Spike no pueda ver.

—¿Ha pasado algo mientras veníais para aquí?— le preguntó acercándose a ella—. ¿Dawn y Joyce se encuentran…?

Sus palabras murieron cuando la mano de Buffy conectó con su mejilla haciendo resonar la bofetada en la silenciosa noche. Ahora los ojos de Buffy mostraban mucho más y Spike no podía encontrarse más que confundido ante lo que veía en ellos.

—¿Qué te piensas que haces?— la voz de Buffy, dura y enfadada, fue siseada a través de sus dientes apretados. Estaba enfadada y Spike sabía que no había nada más peligroso que una Slayer enfadada.

_Ni más interesante y divertido._

—Si pudieras ser algo más precisa, luv. Ya me conoces, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza— _incluido un chip del gobierno_.

Los brazos de Buffy se entrelazaron en el cuello de Spike cuando lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas olvidándose de que era la Slayer y que podría partirle el cuello a alguien al dejarse llevar de esta manera. Pero no con Spike, con él podía ser ella misma y seguir siendo la Slayer al mismo tiempo sin preocuparse por nada más que de lo que realmente quiere. Buffy sabe que Spike puede soportar todo lo que le echen.

—Muy bien, recordando nuestro último encuentro, esto no me lo esperaba, pet— Buffy deshizo el abrazo apartándose de Spike lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara. Un puñetazo le impactó en pleno rostro haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos—. Bloodyhell, Slayer. ¿Quieres poner en orden tus prioridades?

La nariz le estaba dando dolorosas reacciones pero, por suerte, o por desgracia ya que podría querer una nueva ronda de Kick the Spike, no se la había roto. No pudo evitar dar un paso atrás como reacción a que Buffy volviera a abalanzarse sobre él. En esta ocasión para volver a abrazarlo.

—Definitivo. Siempre acabo cayendo por las más locas del lugar.

A pesar de haberlo dicho como un comentario sin importancia, y murmurándolo para si mismo, Buffy se tensó en el momento de escucharlo y Spike se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de otras veces, en esta ocasión lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Bugger me.

Buffy se desembarazó del abrazo que la mantenía junto a Spike y volvió a tomar la distancia suficiente para poder verle el rostro. Era más que evidente el nerviosismo de Spike temiendo por la reacción de Buffy a sus palabras. De ahí su confusión cuando lo que le preguntó Buffy no se acercaba, para nada, a lo que él estaba esperando.

—¿Lo tienes tú, Spike?

Al vampiro le sorprendió la ansiedad con que Buffy le había hecho esa pregunta, una que comprendió al momento pero que, no por ello, no le llegó a sorprender la enorme necesidad que mostraban aquellas palabras.

—En serio, pet. ¿Estás bien?

Buffy negó con la cabeza y apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo por tratar de controlarse ya que todos sus temores habían terminado por ser infundados y no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Fui a la biblioteca y vi las huellas, tus huellas… y pensé que tú…

—¿Yo qué, Slayer? No me puedo creer que tuvieras semejante concepto sobre mí, pet. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que yo nunca me detengo hasta lograr aquello que quiero.

—Ya, pero… después de pegarte…— para sorpresa de Buffy, Spike se puso a reír, por suerte para ambos no lo hizo a mucho volumen por miedo a despertar a Joyce o Dawn—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Vamos, pet, no te molestes ahora conmigo. Fuiste tú quien pensó que por darme un par de puñetazos me iba a arrojar de cabeza en la Hellmouth.

—No tiene gracia, Spike, así que deja de reírte de mí. ¿Es qué no valgo lo suficiente para que alguien muera por mí?— añadió en voz baja y lastimera.

Spike le cogió la barbilla y se la alzó para que sus ojos hazel se encontraran con los suyos. Celestes como el día en el que ambos se enfrentaron bajo el Sol el año pasado con la ayuda de la gema de Amarra.

—No, no lo vales— ante estas palabras, que se le clavaron en el pecho de Buffy como dagas, trató de apartar la vista pero Spike no se lo permitió—. Porque esa es una acción totalmente para bloody sissies. Lo que tú te mereces, luv, es alguien que dé su vida por ti porque, el simple hecho de morirse, si no sirve para ayudarte y salvarte, es una muerte sin sentido.

—Pero eso es lo que se te da bien a ti, Spike.

—¿Verdad que si, pet?— Spike puso algo de espacio entre ellos antes de sacar algo del bolsillo del duster—. Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que es importante para ti, luv. Todo tiene que estar en donde pertenece.

Buffy lo sintió deslizarse por su dedo y, cuando alzó su mano izquierda ante su rostro, se encontró su anillo de pedida de regreso en, como dijo Spike, donde pertenece.

—No es lo que la mayoría de las chicas quisieran ya que, con una calavera, no es que se represente muy bien este tipo de sentimientos, luv.

—Es extraño e inapropiado, Spike. Como tú— añadió alzando la vista del anillo al rostro del vampiro—. Y no puedo imaginarme otro que pueda ser más perfecto para mí.

Lo que Spike podía ver en aquellos grandes ojos que lo miraban con tanta intensidad no era algo desconocido para él pues lo había visto en contadas ocasiones durante su larga existencia pero nunca, en sus más de ciento veinte años, nunca dirigido hacia él. Una mirada semejante podía dejarte sin respiración incluso si resulta que eres un vampiro.

—¿Hablas del anillo, pet?— le preguntó mientras sus dedos acariciaban el rostro de Buffy colocándole aquellos mechones de pelo en donde no se lo ocultasen.

—¿De qué podría estar hablando, Spike?— los brazos de Buffy volvieron a enroscarse al cuello de Spike y su rostro se acerco al suyo. Sus labios susurrantes sobre los de Spike que aguardaban expectantes—. ¿De ti?

Sus labios se encontraron y sus sentimientos hablaron a través de ellos dando forma a un beso creciente cargado de gran pasión, hambre y anhelada necesidad por haber encontrado lo que tanto habían estado buscando.

Completarse.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras impidiendo una completa visión de la misma. A pesar de ello, podía notarse que en la cama descansaba la figura durmiente de Tara y que, mientras ella recuperaba sus fuerzas con un sueño reparador, en la otra punta del cuarto, Willow observaba el interior de un cajón con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados en su rostro. Su decisión había cambiado una y otra vez en las últimas horas desde que abandonaron el apartamento de Xander. Sabía lo que debía hacer pero, resultaba ser que, existían un par de posibilidades igualmente correctas a realizar. Ahí es donde Willow se encontraba dubitativa en la acción a elegir porque debía elegirla por el bien de Buffy, y un bien mayor que cualquiera. Con un suspiro de agotamiento, cerró el cajón volviendo sobre sus pasos sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido de vuelta a la cama en donde se metió bajo las sábanas y se abrazó con necesidad al cuerpo dormido de su persona amada. El contacto de piel contra piel la relajó e hizo olvidar cualquier tipo de preocupación que pudiera estarla atormentando.

El Bien. El Mal. Amor. Necesidad. Luz. Oscuridad. Amistad. Comprensión. Destino.

Aunque mañana nunca realmente llega, si lo hace un nuevo día.

* * *

Joyce, si no fuera por el hecho de tener que criar a sus dos hijas, se habría quedado en su cama hasta que la tuvieran que sacar a rastras de ella. Desgraciadamente se trataba de una mujer que comprendía sus deberes a la perfección. Además de que no podía dejar a Dawn a su aire por el peligro que eso conllevaba, y el que ya se hubiera levantado era tan buen motivo como el mejor para hacerlo ella también.

Lo último que necesitaban era que prendiera fuego a la casa al tratar de hacer su desayuno. Algo difícil de poder comer, tanto si lo realiza correctamente como si le saliera de una manera desastrosa.

Al notar la ausencia de una de sus hijas, por la falta de discusión proveniente de la cocina, Joyce se acercó al dormitorio de Buffy y llamó ligeramente a la puerta antes de abrirla. La habitación se encontraba iluminada por la luz de la mañana pero esta no parecía ser capaz de lograr despertar a Buffy de su sueño.

Tras los sucesos ocurridos que, como siempre, Buffy llevó sobre sus hombros y viendo el rostro relajado y, podría decirse, feliz que tenía en estos momentos, Joyce decidió dejarla dormir durante todo el tiempo que pudiera necesitar para recuperarse. La verdad era que hacía tiempo que no la veía tan resplandeciente y con esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Verla dormir así, con tanta inocencia, logró enternecer el corazón de Joyce y hacerla recordar cuan rápido se mueve la vida cuanto te paras a pensar en ello. Su pequeña ahora mismo era toda una mujer que con su esfuerzo lograba que el Mundo siguiera girando y que, tras cada noche, todos tuvieran un nuevo amanecer.

—Descansa, Buffy— Joyce le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja logrando que Buffy reaccionara ampliando su sonrisa—. Te mereces ser feliz.

Había sido una acción bastante temeraria puesto que, siendo la Slayer, Buffy habría podido reaccionar ante su presencia, su contacto, como si pudiera haber estado en peligro. Por muy difícil que esto pudiera parecer al verla durmiendo de una manera tan plácida e inocente, con su rostro descansando sobre su mano en vez de hacerlo sobre su almohada, tal y como hacía de pequeña.

Con una última mirada, que no pudo evitar que resultase exageradamente maternal y protectora, Joyce cerró la puerta tras de si al regresar al pasillo. Podría haber sido ese ínfimo sonido al cerrarse la puerta o porque buscó un poco de la calidez del nuevo día, pero Buffy se volvió en la cama colocándose justo sobre el lugar donde el Sol iluminaba su almohada. De esta manera cambió la posición de sus manos siendo la derecha sobre la que ahora descansaba su rostro y su izquierda la que recibía la caricia del nuevo amanecer.

Un resplandor surgía de la mano de Buffy cuando la luz de la mañana se reflejaba contra la pequeña calavera que daba forma al anillo que descansaba en el dedo anular de Buffy.

Si, realmente Buffy merecía ser feliz.

* * *

Cuando Buffy se despertó, porque, inevitablemente, al final tuvo que acabar despertándose, se encontró con que el Sol estaba a punto de ponerse y, de esta manera, dejando claro cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Y que tipo de horario parecía que había seguido. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, que se convirtió en refrescantes risas, cuando se paró a pensar que, en estos mismos instantes, cierto vampiro también se estaba despertando. Tal vez, incluso, lo estaba haciendo al mismo tiempo que ella.

_Date un respiro, Buffy. Me parece que estás a punto de pasar de "__**Adorable**__" a "__**Anya**__" si sigues a este ritmo._

Saltó de la cama para ir a coger una muda nueva antes de dirigirse a la ducha cuando recordó su actual estado de desnudez y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el mismo. Pero no por encontrarse desnuda si no por lo que motivó su actual estado de desnudez.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, con su cuerpo solamente cubierto con la ropa que llevaba en la mano para vestirse luego de darse una buena, y más que merecida, ducha, se encontró con unas cuantas notas pegadas en ella. No se detuvo en leerlas allí mismo si no que esperó a estar en el baño para hacerlo,… para hacerlo luego de ducharse porque, ahora mismo, su mente no iba más allá de mostrarle los recuerdos de lo sucedido tras aquella última pregunta a Spike sin una respuesta hablada, que no bucal, si contamos como una el beso que inició todas las acciones posteriores entre ellos.

_Y sin que despertáramos a nadie a pesar de… lo entusiastas que fuimos. Es que no puedo creerme que me dejase convencer para hacer… ¡Ops! Si fui yo quien le convenció a él._

Una vez a salvo en el baño, Buffy echó un vistazo a las notas y viendo que se trataban de algunos avisos de su madre que no indicaban, en ninguno de ellos, que pudiera tener algún conocimiento de lo ocurrido anoche, claro que tampoco lo pondría pegado a su puerta para que Dawn pudiera echarle un vistazo y así poder mortificarla de por vida. Una de las notas, sin embargo, logró borrarle la sonrisa de su rostro.

Riley había llamado preguntando por ella.

_¡Bloodyhell!_

Ahí había un gran problema porque tendría que romper con él y para poder estar con aquel que ella dijo que saldría si quisiera alguien con superpoderes. Sin contar con lo sucedido hace unas horas y que, sin lugar a dudas, se consideraría engaño porque aún está con Riley, por mucho que ella no lo sienta de esa manera.

Fue una ducha bastante confusa al estar más centrada en lo que debería hacer y menos en lo que había hecho, por lo menos cuando pensaba en ello no lo hacía para rememorarlo gozosamente si no para recordarse lo que hizo con Spike siendo la novia de Riley. Ciertamente debería evitar a Spike hasta que diera por terminada y sellada su relación con Riley.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Apenas puso los pies fuera de la casa, en la cual había estado sola con sus pensamientos dado que Joyce y Dawn habían salido, para encontrarse encarando al vampiro que poblaba sus pensamientos, sueños y, anoche, a ella misma. El recuerdo la puso algo nerviosa y ligeramente ruborizada. Algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Spike.

—Vaya, vaya, me pregunto qué es en lo que puedes estar pensando para tener tan buen color, luv.

—Oh, cállate.

—Oh, cállate— repitió él con tono burlón que logró que Buffy le diera un puñetazo en el brazo—. Hmmm, ¿es una invitación, pet?

El recuerdo de la noche anterior, como se inició todo a base de puñetazos dirigidos a Spike, y como acabó, la puso aún más nerviosa. Era como si el golpearle lo que en verdad estuviera haciendo fuera dando el primer paso para acabar enrollándose con él. Y con Spike todo era posible.

—No, nada de invitaciones. No debimos hacer nada anoche y mucho menos ahora, Spike.

—No sentí ninguna queja por ello, pet.

Buffy se apartó de Spike y le lanzó una mirada acusadora, y reprobadora, mientras ponía los brazos en jarras. No era para nada justo el que la estuviera mirando con aquella smirk que la volvía loca. Loca en todos los sentidos.

—Me quejo ahora. Si, si, ya sé que no es justo ya que todo está hecho…

—Yo no diría que todo, pet. Debes saber que he aprendido mucho durante mi larga vida y aún no has visto nada— su sonrisa anunciaba algo que logró hacer que Buffy tragase en seco y llegara a dudar si lo mejor no sería volverse y llevarlo de regreso a la cama para conocer, de primera mano, todo ese conocimiento por parte de Spike.

—Me refiero a que no debimos hacerlo porque…— la rabia de Buffy dio paso a un estado de tristeza que le borró la sonrisa a Spike y, antes de que pudiera detenerse, se encontraba abrazándola contra él. El pensamiento de que se estaba comportando como un imbécil, aunque Spike usó el nombre de William, se esfumó cuando sintió a Buffy devolviéndole el abrazo. Dejando claro que siempre había momentos para, incluso, que William hiciera alguna de sus, no pedidas, apariciones— aún estoy con Riley y debo cortar con él. Y no es justo el que le engañase de esta manera. No se lo merece.

_No te merece, diría yo, pet._

—Pues vamos a buscarle y se lo dejas claro, Slayer. Apunta directo a su corazón y atraviésalo tal y como tú sabes.

—No puedo hacerlo así, Spike. No es culpa suya el que yo no sienta nada más allá del mismo tipo de amistad que tengo por el resto de mis amigos— lo que, para el propio Spike, ya era ofrecerle demasiado—. Sigue siendo mi amigo y no quiero perderlo por actuar mal.

—Pero lo perderás, luv. ¿Qué hay en esta ciudad para él si no te tiene a ti?— le preguntó al ver la confusión por sus primeras palabras—. Es un soldado que se alejó de su Mundo para estar contigo en el tuyo pero, al dejarle, sentirá que no pertenece a ningún sitio y, por lógica, tratará de buscar su lugar volviendo al principio.

—¿Volviendo al ejército? No, no lo creo. Riley no volvería con ellos después de todo lo que pasó.

—Tú misma, pet— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Puedo, por lo menos, actuar como un bloody git y caminar a tu lado abrazado contigo?

Buffy no pudo evitar el reírse por aquello.

—Eso no es ser ningún git, Spike— le provocó con un amoroso tono de voz por su parte—. Eso es ser un caballero y muy dulce. Precioso— añadió acariciándole una mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—Genial, ahora soy un bloody Nancy boy— se quejó de manera petulante que no hizo si no más gracia a Buffy.

—Pero me gusta que seas así— le susurró abrazándole por debajo del duster de Spike—. Sabía que debía haber algo bueno en tu estilo tan desfasado, Spike.

La mano de Buffy pasó de la cintura de Spike a meterse en el bolsillo trasero derecho desde donde tomó posesión de esa parte del vampiro apretando con fuerza.

—A eso pueden jugar dos, luv.

Buffy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia prometiéndole duras consecuencias si se atrevía a seguir con su palabra.

—Ni se te ocurra, Spike.

Resignado, Spike enlazó su brazo en la cintura de Buffy.

—Podías haberte puesto una de tus cazadoras, Slayer.

—Oh, si. Justamente el aspecto que busco para cortar con mi novio para salir contigo. El ir vestida de manera parecida a la tuya.

Ambos iban caminando por la calle en dirección de la "Magic Box" en donde Buffy sabía que estarían sus amigos esperando por ella. Y en donde también se encontraría Riley.

—Como si no se fueran a dar de cuenta al oler mi intenso aroma sobre todo tu cuerpo, luv— le dijo con su smirk acompañada con ese movimiento, que a Buffy le parecía tan sexy, enarcando su ceja.

—Ew, Spike. Y eso solamente lo haces tú con tu nariz metiéndola donde nadie te llama.

—Anoche no te importaba por donde metía mi nariz, pet.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo al escuchar aquello y porque, a pesar del grave tono de voz, que la hizo estremecerse, estaba segura que no habría sido la única en escucharlo dado que a su lado caminaba varias personas. Y algunas volvieron la cabeza en su dirección.

—¡No digas esas cosas en voz alta!— le siseó al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en el pecho, sin fuerza, para remarcar sus palabras.

—Puedo decírtelas en voz baja, luv.

El estremecimiento que recorría el cuerpo de Buffy se debía tanto a las palabras que le susurró Spike al oído, solamente para ella, como el movimiento que hacían sus dedos sobre su piel habiéndose metido por debajo de su camiseta. Sabía que no debería estar permitiendo esto porque no la ayudaba a centrarse en lo que debía hacer dentro de poco. ¿Cómo iba a pensar la manera menos traumática de cortar con Riley si no iba a poder pensar en nada más que en quitarle la ropa a cierto vampiro y violarlo allí mismo?

_Céntrate, Buffy. Debes centrarte. Si, claro. Debo centrarme pero, ¿en qué debo hacerlo?_

Pero no era solamente ella quien parecía tener la cabeza en otro sitio ya que, al no sentir la proximidad de la boca de Spike, se volvió para encontrárselo observando a una madre que llevaba en un carrito a su bebé y Buffy no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que le había encontrado en la sección de maternidad en el hospital, la noche en que ingresó a May después de que la atropellaran. Si, hacía bastante tiempo pero era sencillo de recordar un momento como aquel en el que un vampiro, Spike en este caso, hablaba sobre la imposibilidad de tener hijos.

_Y el que yo tampoco pudiera tenerlos._

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti con los bebés, Spike?— le preguntó con algo más de molestia en su voz por culpa de ese último recuerdo.

Buffy se fijó como aquella madre, al escucharla, le lanzó una, más que sospechosa, mirada a Spike antes de apurar el paso y alejarse de ellos dos.

—A mí no me pasa nada con los bebés, luv. ¿Por qué me haces una pregunta semejante?

—No te hagas ahora el despistado, Spike. Recuerdo como mirabas a los bebés en el hospital con una cara totalmente infeliz. Así que ahora no me lo niegues. ¿Es porque no puedes tenerlos al ser un vampiro?

Aquello captó la plena atención de Spike y su confusión.

—¡¿Pero qué…?

—Además dijiste que yo tampoco podría tenerlos— añadió en voz baja como si no hubiera escuchado la queja del vampiro.

Eso fue hasta que la risa de Spike resonó por toda la calle logrando avergonzarla por una buena variedad de motivos.

—¿De qué te ríes ahora?— le siseó molesta por su actitud tan incoherente.

—No estaba hablando de bebés, luv. No, no lo hacía— añadió al ver que Buffy pensaba replicar dicha afirmación—. Tú llegaste a esa conclusión dado el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Yo, de lo que estaba hablando, era de un futuro. De un objetivo en mi vida. Un Destino.

—Pero yo tengo un Destino, Spike, soy la Slayer.

—Ese no es tu Destino, pet— le dijo deteniendo a ambos y cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos—. Ese _Destiny_ se te fue impuesto antes incluso de tu nacimiento. Yo te hablo de un Futuro elegido por uno mismo. Yo soy un vampiro y ahora ni siquiera puedo serlo. ¿Qué me queda si no puedo ser quien soy?

—¿Qué querrías elegir, Spike?

—No lo sabía, pet— le respondió con gran sinceridad—. Hasta que supe que estaba enamorado de ti, Buffy— ella sintió como su corazón saltó al escuchar su nombre dicho por parte de Spike—. Yo te quiero como mi vida, mi Destino, mi Futuro. Mi alma, Buffy.

—Yo también te elijo a ti, Spike. ¿Qué pasa ahora?— se quejó Buffy al ver la cara de cierta molestia de Spike.

—Podrías decirlo con otras palabras, luv. Eso sonó como si yo fuera algún tipo de bloody Pokemon.

Buffy trató de decírselo, de demostrárselo pero, cómo no reaccionar ante algo semejante como aquello de otra manera que no fuera la que le salió a Buffy. Ahora eran sus risas las que resonaban por toda la calle.

* * *

En la puerta de la "Magic Box" se encontraba, un más que ansioso, Riley esperando por la llegada de Buffy. El resto de los scoobies, los que habían llegado, le habían contado y explicado todo lo sucedido y, ahora, quería escucharlo de la propia Buffy. Vale que pudiera entender que no le hubiera avisado debido a su estado, por mucho que él pensase que ya estaba totalmente recuperado, pero qué ni siquiera le hubiera ido a ver cuando todo terminó o, si lo que quería era estar junto a su familia tras lo sucedido, haberle llamado. Eso si que le molestaba algo. Si habían inventado el teléfono era para poder comunicarse con los demás cuando no puedes acercarte hasta ellos.

Pero con quien se encontró fue con Willow y Tara que, tras saludarle, entraron en la tienda dejándole allí a esperar por Buffy. O eso es lo que Riley había pensado hasta que escuchó la voz de Willow a su lado.

—¿Riley?— a pesar de todo su entrenamiento, y el haberse enfrentado a todo tipo de _Hostiles_, no pudo evitar el sobresaltarse al haber sido cogido por sorpresa por la voz de Willow.

—Jeez, Willow. Casi me matas del susto— le dijo con una temblorosa sonrisa aún bajo la impresión recibida.

—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte aunque, por otra parte, ¿bien por mí?— el tono alegre y desenfadado de Willow lograba siempre relajar cualquier situación, o lo intentaba—. No todos pueden decir que han logrado meter el miedo en el cuerpo a un ex-soldado entrenado para luchar contra todo tipo de demonios.

—Si, bueno, ¿podría quedar entre nosotros?— le pidió siguiendo el mismo tono fresco.

—No te preocupes, Riley. Tu hombría estará a salvo conmigo. Como lo está la de Xander— añadió sin poder evitar reírse—. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? No me digas que estás esperando por Buffy, ¿verdad?

Y ahora el tono de Willow se asemejaba más al usado por una madre para reprender a sus hijos aunque, en este caso, llegaría con compararlo a una babysitter.

—¿Quería tomar algo de aire?— propuso Riley con cierta esperanza de que Willow aceptase sus palabras.

—Ya sabes como se pone Buffy cuando actúas como si ella no pudiera defenderse sola, Riley. Es la Slayer.

—Si, ya lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar el querer serle de ayuda— _demostrarle que puede contar conmigo en cualquier situación. Que no soy ninguna carga_—. ¿Crees qué estará bien? Lo digo por lo sucedido anoche.

—Si, no te preocupes. Lo más seguro es que esté ocupada con algún vampiro que pensó en poder acabar con la Slayer. Hay ilusos en todas partes, vivos y muertos— aclaró encogiéndose de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos—. Lo que si sé es que no le gustará verte aquí fuera esperándola porque ya sabes lo que pensará si eso sucede.

—Muy bien. Tienes razón y no sería la mejor manera para volver a vernos si empiezo proporcionándole material para que se enfade conmigo.

Volviéndose, tras dar una última mirada al fondo de la calle, con la esperanza de ver aparecer a Buffy, y que no fue así, abrió la puerta de la tienda para entrar. Por supuesto que la mantuvo abierta para dejar paso a Willow pero, para su sorpresa, la joven bruja no se había movido de su sitio.

—¿Willow?

Pero la llamada de Riley no encontró respuesta.

* * *

Buffy sintió aquellos, fríos y largos, dedos acariciar con lentos y cuidados movimientos circulares justo sobre su vientre y no podía evitar percatarse de lo acalorado que se encontraba todo su cuerpo. Claro que, aparte de aquella mano bajo su camiseta, lo que le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que tenía su mano metida en el bolsillo trasero de alguien tomando muy bien las medidas de aquella parte anatómica al mismo tiempo.

Su Spider´s sense empezó a vibrar como loco indicándole la proximidad de un vampiro y Buffy conocía la signatura de este vampiro en particular.

Spike.

_Tal vez deberías llamarlo Spike´s sense._

Al momento se apartó de él y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro, en plena nariz, que logró alejarlo de su lado, aunque ni romperle la nariz, ni arrojarlo al suelo. No fue un puñetazo realizado con demasiado fuerza pero Buffy se excusó con que se encontraba bastante confundida para actuar en plena forma.

—¿Qué diablos te crees qué estás haciendo, Spike?— le siseó con tanto veneno que resultó muy extraño no ver surgir una lengua bífida de entre los labios de Buffy—. No vuelvas a tocarme de esta manera nunca más.

_Esos labios… Un momento, ¿quiere decir que podría tocarla de otras maneras o estoy oyendo lo que quiero oír?_

* * *

Willow se encontraba algo confusa y mucho más cuando, al sacar la mano del bolsillo, se encontró en ella un cristal negro en donde, de manera sorprendente, no era capaz de encontrar su reflejo. Lo más extraño era que no recordaba nada acerca de este extraño cristal ni el motivo por el que podía estar llevándolo encima.

—¿Willow?

Fue el conjunto de aquella voz preguntando por ella, más el ligero contacto de una mano sobre su hombro, lo que la hizo dar un salto de la impresión. A lo que había que añadir un ligero gritito nada favorecedor por mucho que algunos decían que resultaba adorable viniendo de ella.

—¿Riley?

Se había vuelto hacia su compañero de estudios, ¿o ya no lo era porque había dejado la universidad?, pero un sonido atrajo su atención. El sonido de algo rebotando contra el suelo. Un cristal en particular. Uno que captó justo antes de que terminase por desaparecer por uno de los desagües al pie de la acera. Justo que tenía que haber uno en este mismo lugar.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho, Willow— se veía que Riley realmente sentía haberla sobresaltado de aquella manera que la hizo perder…—. No quería asustarte y que se te cayera, lo que fuera eso. Es que te quedaste aquí tan quieta de pronto que me pareció extraño. Y más luego de la charla que me diste para no esperar a Buffy aquí fuera. ¿Qué era? Puedo comprarte otro… lo que fuera.

—No importa, Riley— pero la voz de Willow aún se mostraba algo confusa—. Es culpa mía por quedarme soñando despierta. La verdad es que no sé lo que me pasó y sobre _eso_, no te preocupes. Solamente era un cristal que encontré por aquí tirado pero captó mi curiosidad, nada más. Entremos.

Por unos momentos, Riley no parecía estar totalmente convencido pero, tras unos cuantos parpadeos, por parte de Willow, la muchacha pareció recuperar su habitual efervescencia y alegría natural.

—Muy bien. Pero aún siento la necesidad de hacer algo por ti.

—¡Oh, podrías dejar que Tara te leyera la mano!— le dijo Willow toda emocionada y, aunque Riley, a pesar de sus experiencias con la Slayer y sus amigos, no tenía mucha fe en esos temas, ¿qué podía decir en este caso?

—Muy bien, espero que pueda decirme cuanto va a tardar Buffy en llegar.

* * *

La mirada de Spike, aquellos intensos ojos azules, recorrieron el cuerpo de Buffy sin mostrar ninguna muestra de pudor por su parte. Pareciendo disfrutar haciendo que Buffy se sintiera molesta ante semejante examen por su parte.

—Tu cuerpo, tus reglas, Slayer. Pero eras tú quien estaba disfrutando mucho tocándome el culo— Spike no pudo reprimirse el decirlo y ver la manera en que se le abrían, exageradamente, los ojos a Buffy y el rubor de sus mejillas, antes de ocultarlo todo bajo una máscara de furia e irritación, era suficiente, por ahora, para el vampiro—. No trates de negarlo, pet. ¿Quieres que busquemos tus huellas dactilares? Porque estoy seguro de saber dónde encontrarlas.

Tal vez pinchó demasiado hondo porque el puñetazo que recibió Spike, en esta ocasión, si fue suficiente para tumbarlo en el suelo, sin importarle las miradas que estaban atrayendo, sólo miradas ya que nadie tenía el valor de detenerse cerca de ellos dos, y de hacerle sangrar por la nariz.

La furia de Buffy, que no comprendía lo que la había podido llevar a, tal y como dijo Spike, tocarle el culo y dejar que él la acariciase de aquella manera, en público, aunque tampoco habría sido justificado el hacerlo en privado, pasó a un obvio asombro y confusión cuando se encontró con que, en su mano izquierda, se encontraba el anillo que Spike le había entregado para pedirla que se casara con ella el año pasado a causa de uno de los hechizos de Willow que les explotó en la cara, no literalmente hablando.

—¿Es por el anillo?— le pidió explicaciones mientras se lo quitaba—. ¿Es qué lo has hechizado o algo? No puedo creer que seas tan retorcido para tratar de hacerme daño de cualquier manera que sea posible… no, espera, ¡Si puedo creerlo viniendo de ti!

Spike, por un momento, pensó que Buffy le iba a tirar el anillo a la cara pero esta pareció pensárselo más que dos veces antes de desistir de aquella posible idea. En su lugar se guardó el anillo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Averiguaré lo que has hecho, Spike, y me las pagarás. Willow examinará el anillo para comprobar que hechizo es el que usaste para…

—Un momento— la interrumpió Spike poniéndose en pie tras haberse limpiado la sangre de su rostro con el dorso de la mano—. Estás suponiendo demasiado, Slayer. ¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo el que hubiera hecho algo?

A Buffy casi se le desencajó la mandíbula ante aquella, para ella, absurda idea.

—¿Te atreves a insinuar que he sido yo?

—Por supuesto que si, pet. Ya tengo suficiente mala fama por haberte ayudado de vez en cuando para que ahora me puedan ver haciendo manitas contigo.

Buffy sintió como el rubor parecía ganar terreno a la furia hasta que, no de la manera que pretendía, le dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de que Spike decía, que no insinuaba, que el verla con ella era de mal gusto.

—Tú me estabas acariciando el vientre— le recordó con voz letal.

—Y tú disfrutabas del tacto de un culo de verdad, Slayer.

El rubor fue declarado vencedor.

—Te odio.

—Si, y yo te amo con toda mi alma, Slayer.

Y era la verdad, salvo por el detalle de que Spike no tenía alma, por supuesto, y por el hecho de que, al haber usado su tono sarcástico no lo hacía muy creíble si no, todo lo contrario, una verdadera burla hacia ella. De ahí que no fue ninguna sorpresa el volver a encontrarse en el suelo con el rostro ensangrentado y Buffy sobre él mirándole con el ceño más fruncido que nunca le había visto.

—Mantente lejos de mí y mis amigos, y mi familia si no quieres acabar en el extremo opuesto de mi estaca— le advirtió con gran seriedad.

Por supuesto que Spike no aprendió a quedarse callado cuando debe. Si no lo hizo durante el último siglo, ¿por qué iba a empezar ahora?

—¿Esa no debería ser mi frase, luv?— le dijo de una manera demasiado sugestiva para no lograr su propósito de turbar a Buffy.

—Te… te lo advierto— la verdad era que no estaba huyendo si no que ya le había dicho todo lo que debía decirle—. No te acerques a ninguno de nosotros, Spike. O una nariz rota será la última de tus preocupaciones.

Spike vio como Buffy se alejaba y, realmente, la estaba viendo como se alejaba. Con aquel movimiento de caderas tan suyo y que debió notar su mirada clavada en ella porque Buffy se detuvo para volver la cabeza y encontrárselo mirándola fijamente. A ella o a una parte de su cuerpo. Con un primer gesto de sorpresa, azoramiento, furia y disgusto, Buffy siguió su camino aunque, en esta ocasión, con ambas manos protegiendo esa parte de su cuerpo de miradas libidinosas.

Terminando de limpiar su rostro. A este paso debería volver a lavar su duster una noche después de haberlo hecho para quitar toda la peste que le dejó el Xydmik.

_Siempre haces más daño a quien más quieres, Buffy._

* * *

Finalizará en el **Epílogo**

La historia acabó aquí, tal y como vaticiné con acierto en el final del anterior capítulo, pero dejaré un simple, y escueto, epílogo como firma final. Tal y como avisé, el final es lo que es y no dejará indiferentes a muchos de vosotros. Habría sido tan sencillo quitar de en medio a Riley de una patada bien dirigida pero… así salió. Hahahaha ahora tal vez muchos habrían preferido que no hubiese seguido con la historia. Bueno, en fin, así son las cosas y así es como os las he contado ;P

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar infinitas gracias a quienes enviaron un **REVIEW**:

**Willing Slave.  
****Gabe Logan.  
Catacroker.**

Y a todos aquellos que dejaron alguno durante toda esta historia:

**Gabe Logan:** Mi lector No. 1 que me apoya en todas mis historias.

**Judi42:** cuando alguien más gustó de este fic y me alegró cantidad.

**Willing Slave:** Fanática No. 1 del fic, ¿o debería decir de Spike? Más bien debería decir de un Spike descamisado y con el torso a la vista hahahahaha

**Hermosura Apocalíptica:** Muchas gracias por haberte dejado caer por aquí de vez en cuando y apoyar el fic. Siempre es de agradecer las palabras de una vampiresa ^^

**Marene:** Ejemplos vivientes de que no cuesta mucho el dejar algunas palabras para dejar contento al escritor. Muchas gracias por pasarte por el fic.

**Rosalufer:** Un nuevo apoyo que dio alas para seguir con la historia con algo más de alivio por saber que iba gustando a más gente.

**Catacroker:** Es de recibo que, a pesar de haber llegado a mitad del fic, dejaras unas palabras según los ibas leyendo. Eso es de agradecer y mucho.

**Moonlight5:** Con sus palabras pidiendo el siguiente capítulo y que provocaban que teclease con más ganas para poder escribirlo.

**Tania:** Una opinión con la que uno se siente bastante agradecido por haber decidido subir la historia. Impresionantemente.

**Mokujina:** Llegando al final de la historia pero agradecido de que te haya gustado hasta llegar a completarla.

Siempre agradecido por todas vuestras palabras y comentarios que me han llevado hasta poder escribir el final de la historia aunque, visto como salió, muchos habrían preferido uno de otro tipo… bueno, ¿se puede tener todo lo que uno desea?

Nos leemos.^^


	46. Chapter 45

**Changes hurt**

**Epílogo.**

Buffy no sabía lo que se encontraría en la "Magic Box" salvo la presencia de sus amigos. Y eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos para poder calmar el desconcierto que alborotaba su mente confusa con lo sucedido apenas unos minutos antes con Spike. El tiempo que la llevó alejarse de él y llegar hasta aquí fue suficiente para que le entraran indecisiones acerca de si contarles sus dudas respecto al anillo, y entregárselo a Willow para que comprobase que estuviera libre de cualquier tipo de magia. Sabía que, de hacerlo, no haría más que aumentar la confusión general y que las dudas con respecto al final del hechizo de Willow, que provocó que se prometiera con Spike, volvieran a surgir cuando no había ninguna necesidad para ello. Buffy sabía muy bien como se sentía con respecto a Spike.

_¿En verdad lo sabes, Slayer? Si no haces más que mantenerlo cerca de ti, día si y día también, ¿o debería decir noche si y noche también?_

Por ello decidió un método más directo y que, de no salir como ella esperaba, o como quería que lo hiciera, sus amigos se encargarían de poner las cosas en su sitio. Y ese era el motivo por el que Buffy llevaba puesto el anillo, nuevamente, en su dedo anular. Lo llevaba puesto desde que, al dejar atrás a Spike, y sus miradas, acabó por decidir que si se lo ponía y nada le sucedía, haciéndola volver junto a Spike para tocarle el culo, como mínimo, es que el anillo estaba limpio y tenía que haber otra respuesta para responder al por qué de que estaba en una actitud semejante con él.

Al entrar en la tienda se encontró a Willow volviéndose hacia ella desde el mostrador, en el lado del cliente, no como dependienta y le devolvió el saludo aunque su atención se había volcado hacia donde se encontraban Tara y Riley. En una mesa, apartados y cogidos de las manos.

_Bueno, para ser verdad, es Tara quien le coge la mano a Riley._

Ahora Buffy se preguntaba qué podría ser lo que Tara encontraría en la palma de la mano de Riley y qué tendría que ver con ella, su vida y su futuro en común. A pesar de la utilidad que ello pudiera conllevar, a Buffy no le gustaba mucho la idea de saber su futuro porque, con tantas Profecías a su espalda, sabía que daba igual el saber el futuro porque este tendía a ser inamovible.

El problema residía en que nadie se diera cuenta de que llevaba oculta su mano izquierda y el motivo para ello. Seguro que, de mostrarles el anillo y decirles que estaba, una vez más, prometida con Spike, las reacciones serían una autentica locura. Predecible al esperar acusaciones para Willow por ser el origen de toda esta situación, la suya por haber sido tan tonta como para volver a aceptar, o de ponerse el anillo si tenía sospechas de que algo no iba bien con él y, sobre todo, una manifestación en busca de Spike para clavarle una estaca en el corazón que tenía muchos candidatos dispuestos a realizar semejante acción.

Buffy se sentó a la mesa junto a Xander mientras esperaba a que Riley acabase con su sesión quiromántica.

* * *

Willow entró en la "Magic Box" aún con cierta confusión, aunque esta ya no se reflejase en su rostro, y, tal y como le había dicho, llevó a Riley hasta Tara en donde su novia, tras un tímido saludo de bienvenida por su parte, accedió encantada a leerle la mano.

En la cabeza de Willow aún se repetía lo sucedido en el exterior de la tienda y se preguntaba qué podía haber sido aquel cristal porque, de ningún modo, podía tratarse de un simple e inocente cristal que pudiera haber recogido. No si se había sentido tan extraña y fuera de si. Lo malo es que no recordaba que podría haber sido, ni de donde lo pudo haber sacado.

Como si se tratara de un reflejo, las manos de Willow se metieron en sus bolsillos para, acto seguido, volver a sacarlas y encontrar que, en su mano, la que no había sujetado aquel cristal, tenía una flor. Algo maltrecha al haber estado en su bolsillo pero que, por si sola, no parecía decirle nada a Willow.

Podía ser cualquier cosa. Incluso el que la hubiera encontrado por ahí y, en ese momento, le hubiera dado por recogerla pero, ahora mismo, no le decía nada. Era como cualquier otra flor que hubiera sido arrancada del suelo y, por esa acción, asesinada.

_No un pensamiento bastante usual al referirse a las flores._

No gustándole la línea por la que su mente parecía querer dirigirse, Willow se volcó por encima del mostrador para ver donde estaba la papelera que había colocado Giles. Estrujando la flor, la lanzó y, para su sorpresa, atinó a la primera.

—Para que luego digan que se me dan mal los deportes.

La campanilla de la puerta anunció la entrada de alguien y, cuando Willow recuperó la verticalidad, pudo ver que se trataba de Buffy. Su sonrisa y saludo fue respondido a pesar de que la atención de Buffy se volvió hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban Tara y Riley. Willow podía entenderlo ya que a ella también le costaba no dejar de mirar para su novia.

_Resultaría imposible el olvidar de hacerlo._

* * *

Sabía que debería haberse ido en el momento en que Buffy lo dejo allí tirado en el suelo. Podría estar, en estos mismos momentos, en Willy´s, una de dos, o bebiendo o dejando claro que nadie le impediría el poder beber ahí o, si no le apetecía que esta noche solamente fuera Buffy la que le hubiera hecho sangrar, al Fish Tank. O a cualquier otra local donde sirvan a demonios o, por qué no, a uno de humanos por mucho que el sonido de tanta sangre recorriendo palpitantes corazones no le fuera bien dada su obligada dieta a base de sangre de cerdo.

Si, debería haberse largado de allí pero se quedó rondando la "Magic Box" como si, por alguna especie de milagro, Buffy pudiera llegar a salir de ella en su busca porque había llegado a la conclusión de que también lo amaba.

_Admítelo, mate. Siempre caes por aquellas que solamente pueden hacerte el daño más cruel y doloroso de los posibles._

¿Ese sería el motivo por el que se había enamorado de Buffy, simplemente porque era la Slayer? Cierto que le gustaban los retos pero esto no entraba en la definición que él usaba para ellos.

No. Spike conocía muy bien los sentimientos en todas sus posibilidades y, lo que sentía por Buffy, la Slayer, la Summers más testaruda de las tres, la muchacha que gusta igualmente de arrancarle la cabeza a un demonio de un hachazo tanto como de ir a comprar unos zapatos a juego con el último vestido, o camiseta, que se compró. Además de que sabía que ella, por mucho que no lo pudiera parecer a simple vista, no le es del todo indiferente y eso, siendo el Big Bad y tratado de matarla, no sólo a ella si no a sus amigos, quería decir mucho si aún seguía de _una pieza_.

Además de que, si algo sabía Spike, cerca de la Slayer uno nunca puede llegar a aburrirse. Para bien o para mal eso era una ley de vida no escrita pero que Spike había terminado por comprender hace mucho tiempo atrás.

En su última pasada por los alrededores de la "Magic Box", Spike se encontró con lo que podría ser la típica postal de Sunnydale que uno se encontraría en las estaciones de servicio si hubiera alguien con un poco de sentido del humor.

Una muchacha joven, tal vez en sus tiernos dieciocho años, estaba siendo asustada por un vampiro que, por lo menos, sabía que la sangre de una jovencita como aquella tendrá mejor sabor cuanto más aterrada y miedo por su vida tenga. Claro que hay una línea muy fina entre preparar bien la comida y jugar con ella.

_Con la comida no se juega._

Por mucho que uno esté disfrutando preparando su comida, no puede dejar los flancos desprotegidos para que cualquiera pueda entrar y robarte y dejarte en ayunas. En esta ocasión será una lección de vida, o de un-life.

Spike lanzó, sin mayor dificultad que evitar el arrollar a la chica en el proceso, al vampiro contra la pared que había enfrente. El primer golpe fue secundado por un segundo al aterrizar sobre el contenedor de basura por el que rodó hasta caer al suelo. Alguien así no se merecía una estaca en el corazón por lo que Spike, aunque no llevaba una encima, destrozó una caja de madera que había al pie del contenedor y, levantando al vampiro del suelo agarrándolo por el cuello, lo apoyó, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, contra el contenedor para, acto seguido, clavarle el trozo de madera y convertirlo en una nube de polvo y cenizas.

La muchacha se encontraba allí de pie con cara de pánico y cierto alivio al ver desaparecer aquel monstruo aunque, el hecho de ver desaparecer a alguien de aquella manera no la dejaba tan tranquila.

—Muchas,… muchas gracias. Yo no sé,… no sé lo que pasó. Él era tan normal y de pronto…— para desesperación de Spike la muchacha empezó a llorar y empezó a lamentar el hecho de haberla salvado.

—¿Tienes un fag?

—¿Perdón?— aquella pregunta le cortó de lleno el llanto.

—Tabaco, un cigarrillo. ¿Qué tienes, dieciocho? Supongo que fumas, ¿verdad?

La muchacha asintió nerviosa por la manera en que se estaba llevando la situación tras un suceso como el que alguien se convirtiera en un monstruo e intentara matarla para luego acabar convertido en polvo por haber sido atravesado su corazón. Por un trozo de madera.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Era un vampiro?

La cara de sorpresa de la muchacha sería cómica si no fuera porque se trataba de la realidad. Por culpa de negar lo que sucede a tu alrededor en una ciudad como Sunnydale, vampiros y demonios lo tenían demasiado fácil para poder llenar sus estómagos. Por mucho que la Slayer se interpusiera entre ellos.

—Claro que era un vampiro, bloody bint. Solamente a una descerebrada se le habría ocurrido salir a estas horas y ponerse a caminar por oscuros callejones en donde cualquier nasty acabaría teniéndote como su cena— la sermoneó mientras le quitaba el paquete de tabaco—. Vuelve a tu casa y cierra la puerta para que nadie pueda entrar en ella para probar a qué sabes, pet.

Por supuesto que la muchacha salió corriendo de allí pero no por las _inocentes_ palabras de Spike si no porque, para su moralizante discurso, había adoptado una cara más acorde y, por lo que parecía ser, su rostro vampírico seguía siendo bastante efectivo para get the nickers in a twist a cualquier chica sin apenas proponérselo.

—Me parece que así no aparecerá en el manual del Great Poofter para rescatar damiselas en apuros. Claro que tampoco soy de los que siguen las reglas y…— Spike solamente se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca para escupirlo al instante— ¡Bloody hell! ¿Es qué pretende matarme?— aplastó la cajetilla de tabaco y la tiró sobre el contenedor de basura—. Bloody cigarrillos mentolados.

Al dirigirse hacia la salida del callejón se detuvo al verla allí de pie mirando para él con cierta atmósfera expectante. A pesar de la poca luminosidad del lugar, Spike podía ver, sin ningún problema, el brillo en aquellos ojos hazel que tanto lo turbaban. Y no pudo evitar el maldecirse al darse cuenta de lo que esto podía parecer estando él, en un callejón, solo, de donde acababa de salir aterrada una chica.

_Y creerá que fue por los bloody fags._

Pero ella no dijo ni una palabra mientras le miraba de tal manera que a Spike no le hubiera sorprendido si le hubieran dicho que ahora podía leer las mentes o, por qué no, ver a través de la ropa.

_Qué, de ilusión también se vive._

Fue entonces cuando la voz de Riley llamó por Buffy, y le clavó una estaca en el corazón de Spike, figurativamente hablando, por supuesto, y ella le dio la espalda, girándose sobre si misma, hacia su derecha, de tal manera que le mostró su mano izquierda y, en uno de sus dedos, Spike pudo ver el brillo de un anillo.

La sorpresa fue tal que, antes de que fuera consciente de lo que había visto, o podido creer haber visto, Buffy había desaparecido de su vista. Por supuesto que no iba a actuar como un loco chiquillo enamorado y salir corriendo tras ella. Claro que no. Spike tenía más orgullo que eso. Por eso él la adelantaría por los callejones y así poder ver aquella mano, aquel dedo en particular, para comprobar que no había sido obra de su simple ansia de ser correspondido lo que le hizo llegar a imaginarlo.

Se encontraba en el lugar que el Mundo parecía haber dispuesto para él, entre las sombras, cuando vio a Buffy pasear junto a Riley por la acera de enfrente con el costado que buscaba ver presentado en su dirección. _¡Fucking, Bloodyhell!_ ¿No podía tener suerte en algún momento? No, eso sería pedir mucho para alguien como él. Precisamente Buffy tenía que tener la mano en el bolsillo, los dedos lo suficiente para llegar a ocultar cualquier posibilidad de ver un anillo en su anular.

Y el Mundo contuvo su respiración junto al Universo que se detuvo en el momento en el que Buffy volvió su mirada sobre su hombro, en la dirección que se encontraba oculto entre las sombras, y le sonrió con una smirk que lo dejó sin aliento y detuvo su corazón cuando, sacando la mano del bolsillo, le saludó disimuladamente moviendo, únicamente, sus dedos. Entre los cuales, el anular vestía el anillo de pedida que le había entregado con todo su amor.

_Bloodyhell._

* * *

**Siete horas antes:**

Se encontraba sentada en el baño de una manera muy parecida a la que estaba el año pasado durante la realización de un hechizo que llevó a todos sus amigos por un camino peligroso y provocó lo que consideraba la semilla de la confusión actual de su mejor amiga.

Ante ella un par de flores esperaban a que dieran inicio las acciones para realizar el hechizo que tenía en _mente_. Flores idénticas a las que había en una bolsa de plástico colocada sobre el lavabo. Un cristal donde guardar aquello que se deseaba eliminar y un mechero para prender fuego. Mejor no tentar los hados tratando de provocar fuego mediante magia. Solamente faltaría que fuera ella sola la que redujera los dormitorios de la universidad a cenizas por no querer usar un mechero.

El clic al abrir el mechero y el sonido de la deflagración sobre aquellas dos plantas, sobre la que descansaba el cristal, fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que su voz llenara el vacío del baño.

—_Por Buffy y Spike, esto quemo. Que Lethe´s Bramble haga su tarea. Purgue sus mentes de recuerdos agradables, de amor y de deseo por recientes sentimientos mutuos y virtudes. Cuando el fuego se apague, cuando el cristal se vuelva negro, el hechizo será lanzado_— la joven bruja cogió el cristal de las llamas que lo cubrían—. _Tabula rasa, tabula rasa, tabula rasa._

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta del baño. Una compañera de planta que querría usar el baño para algo más habitual en el lugar.

—Un momento, un momento.

Dándose prisa recogió los restos carbonizados de aquellas plantas, junto al mechero y el cristal guardándolo todo dentro de la bolsa en la que estaba el resto del Lethe´s Bramble pero, cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, la bolsa se le cayó al suelo derramando algunas de las plantas que trató de meter de nuevo en la bolsa y, con las prisas, al darse cuenta, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, de que le había quedado una atrás, apuró y se la metió en un bolsillo. Cuando abrió la puerta, la muchacha, que llamaba tan insistentemente, se la encontró nerviosa, sudorosa y algo sin aliento.

—Hola— la saludó pasando a su lado con evidente prisa.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar como la muchacha decía algo de que era mejor un lugar ventilado si lo que quería era ponerse a fumar hierba y no pudo evitar el pensar en ello como una buena excusa, mientras no se la tuviera que decir a su novia.

—Lo último que necesita Tara es que piense que fumo maría cuando no lo necesitamos porque nada es más intenso que los _hechizos_ que realizamos juntas.

Y Willow no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la perspectiva de que todo iría mucho mejor dentro de muy poco tiempo. Para ella y para los demás pero, sobre todo para su mejor amiga que volvería a pensar en tener lo que tanto se merecía.

Una vida _normal_.

* * *

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Y aquí se ha terminado este fic.

Para todos aquellos que gusten de un final cercano a la serie pues supongo que preferirán la historia acabando en el último capítulo e ignorando este epílogo. Para el resto que quiere un final más Spuffy, para algo es un fanfic, espero que este epílogo les haya gustado.

Ahora solamente queda en la imaginación de ustedes lo que podría suceder a continuación como, no sé yo, ¿qué Buffy se ha llevado a Riley para cortar con él? (de seguro que muchos apoyan esta posibilidad) Hey, lo que aquí importa es que Buffy sea feliz y, ¿con quién mejor para ello que con Spike?

**Willing Slave.  
****Megumisakura.  
****Marene.  
****Catacroker.**

Doy las gracias a todos los lectores que habéis seguido esta historia, tanto desde su comienzo, como sumándoos ya avanzado el fic.

Por supuesto que mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me dejaron algún **REVIEW** para comentar su opinión acerca de la historia y de cuales eran sus gustos al respecto. Y, por ello mismo, aquí también os las pido con agradecimiento por adelantado.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Me despido de todos vosotros hasta el próximo fic que, espero, también pueda ser de vuestro agrado y tengo vuestra compañía durante su desarrollo. El tiempo dirá para cuando pero, bueno, mientras tanto, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura de más historias interesantes que podáis encontrar por ahí fuera.

Sinceramente,

**Flames to dust**


End file.
